Charlie's Angels Adventures!
by XoMissManhattanXo
Summary: Based on Charlie's Angels, 2011 TV! What happens to the Angels Eve, Abby and Kate, along with Bosley: their new missions, their friendships, relationships, arguments, feelings. Basically everything I wanted to see on TV, but too bad it got canceled so quickly! Eve/Bosley ship and tons of friendship moments between all!
1. Heavenly Angel Doll

**Based on Charlie's Angels (TV Version, 2011)!**

**I'll briefly touch up on specific moments from each episode, but then I'll add a completely new and original mission/event right after it. Each chapter is set between two TV episodes. Basically it's like half-episodes, "behind the scenes" things that we never got to see on TV. We'll gradually get to each episode in each consequent chapter!**

**If you Read & Review, I would appreciate it! Give me ideas for new plots. Tell me what you want to read.**

**Chapter Time-Frame: Set right after Episode 1: "Angel With A Broken Wing".**

**WHOLE STORY DISCLAIMER: I don't owe anything! Except maybe the original ideas I come up with? I do, however, also mention things that we saw happening on TV!  
**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1 - HEAVENLY ANGEL DOLL**_

Eve French woke up, realizing she was no longer in the comfort of her own boat. The hard, filled with beer and car oil stains couch in the garage was the best thing she had at the moment. Then again, she has had worse. She checked the clock on the wall and jumped up quickly.

"Damn it!" She muttered to herself, picking up a shirt and a pair of pants, tossing them on and grabbing her bag. "First day of the new job. Can't be late. Here we go. Officially an Angel now. Wait, no, I did not just say that!" She laughed at her own thoughts, but at the same time she was excited.

The previous days had been crazy. She helped this team of detectives work on a case that was close to her heart as well. And probably for the first time ever, Eve gave justice, not revenge. A small smirk appeared on her face, but then quickly faded, as the pain was too strong. She had high tolerance for pain, scars, blood and all sorts of torture. But that didn't mean she felt nothing at all. And currently her face was all scratched and bleeding from being held hostage!

Fifteen minutes later she rushed through the door, into the Townsend agency. Only five minutes late for her first day of work and the blonde one was already giving her attitude. She knew it!

"Well, good morning, Cinderella…" Abby rolled her eyes, checking out the new girl's outfit.

Sure last night they all enjoyed the perks of Charlie's yacht, Eve borrowed one of Abby's posh dresses, but now she was back to trousers and t-shirts. Not that she liked it. She just couldn't afford anything else. An ex-prisoner hardly ever looks good, right?

"Hey!" Kate cut the blonde off before she could comment on the hideous color of those trousers. "Remember what you promised!" The girl with the curly hair whispered, as if the other one was a child that needed to be reminded of stuff constantly.

"Hello, Eve. We're all glad that you decided to join our family. Welcome to the team. This is our headquarters, we usually come here every morning at 9 and hang out until the boss calls. Oh yeah, we also get free pizza delivery from the guy down the street. Charlie arranged that!" Bosley smiled wide, motioning with his hands, for her to walk in.

"Yeah. Okay. Cool." Eve looked around in awe. The place looked huge, it was all white, it surely looked like Heaven. She sat at the table, across from Abby, just in case they manage to get into a cat fight again.

"Is it always like that?" Eve's eyebrow went up a little bit. "You know, like Baharo's mission: getting kidnapped, tortured, guns involved, lots of fighting, danger, oh not to forget…totally hijacking and wrecking a bad dude's bad ass car?" She smirked, unable to withhold her enthusiasm.

Abby and Kate looked at each other. Deep down inside, even though Abby felt a little threatened for unknown reasons, they were both excited to have the new brunette girl join the team. Last thing they needed was scaring her from day one.

"Pretty much." Bosley replied before the other two girls were able to open their mouths and try to sugarcoat it. The guy believed in playing fair. Well, with the exception of those years between high-school, college and laying in jail for embezzlement and fraud!

Everyone's eyes tentatively turned to look at Eve, but the reaction they received was nothing like the one they all expected.

"COOL!" She practically yelled out, fidgeting in her chair, like a six year old before their first visit of Disney Land. "Sorry. I mean, that's alright. You know…and stuff." She bit her bottom lip softly, wondering if those people already labeled her as a little bit of a psycho and a whole lot of a freak.

Eve was never one to speak a lot and the others caught that, but the awkward silence that followed wasn't nice either. Finally, twenty minutes into the weird state of looking around, sipping coffee and occasionally coughing, just to break the silence, the boss called.

"Good morning, Charlie!" Abby and Kate said in unison, as usual.

"Morning, Charlie!" Bosley greeted in his own way.

Charlie didn't reply, as he usually did. He waited. A few seconds later, three pairs of eyes were set on Eve once again.

"Wha-, huh, me?" She mouthed and three heads nodded in her direction.

"What's up, Mr. uh, Charles?" Eve said awkwardly. Formalities weren't her thing at all. That was obvious!

"Good morning, Angels. Bosley. Now, Eve, please call me Charlie…" A soft male laughter came out of the loudspeaker. "Mr. Charles makes me sound too old!" The man reasoned, making everyone laugh.

_Great, he's got a sense of humor. This may be a fun thing. And I'm totally snitching Kate's purse when she's not looking, it's gorgeous! _Eve thought to herself, chuckling lightly.

"Today's mission is simple. We have a 17 year old missing for 48 hours now." The boss informed them.

"Runaway? This would be easy." Bosley smirked, his usual self confidence still on high levels.

"Uh, it's a little more complicated than that. We're looking at possible kidnapping. I'm sending you more details." Charlie said, a little disturbed. "Bos, please equip Eve adequately."

"Sure, I'm on it, Charlie." The Latino man replied, handing Eve a big bag, full of electronic gadgets. Phones, sim cards, 3D binoculars, spy microphones, tiny portable cameras, headphones, goggles, earpieces and finally, a brand new tablet. Her eyes widened. Her old cell phone had been taken away in jail and she never bothered getting a new one. It's not like she had a busy social life, tons of friends and a calendar full of events.

"I'm not paying for this!" She bargained. Bosley's head turned to face her once again and by the way he looked at her he reassured her that she didn't have to pay at all.

"All set, Eve?" Charlie asked and she nodded. Obviously the man couldn't see her, but she wasn't yet used to having a full on conversation with a little three legged white speaker. "Okay, so the victim is…" The elder man started to explain, but Eve was way into discovering all the cool things she could do with her new toys. The tablet screen flashed and with one touch she revealed a headshot of one of the Latino teen idols at the moment.

"Martín Camberro!" Her intentions were far from squealing like a little fan-girl. However, her appreciation for nice melodic songs in Spanish has somehow leaded her to take interest in this performer. A radio station was one of the few electronics she owned. To be more accurate, Gloria's uncle owned it and he placed it in the garage, where Eve had been working since she got her parole from jail.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Continue?" Her hands waved in the air apologetically. Abby was surprised that she didn't find it annoying. She was starting to warm up to this girl already. Kate found it funny that she was so full of energy. And Bosley fond her adorable, the way she spontaneously replied to everything.

"Thank you for giving me the permission, Miss French." Charlie cleared his throat, faking annoyance with her, but truth was, her attitude was very much welcomed. It could brighten up things in the agency. Especially at this moment.

Charlie continued filling them in, although they didn't have many details. The boy had simply disappeared and nobody has seen him for two days. It happened right before a big concert he was supposed to give in Miami. Eve had completely forgotten, she actually did go out and buy herself a ticket. It was due that night. Well, she wouldn't attend it anyway, with these circumstances.

The Angels started brainstorming ideas. Of course they butted heads, especially Abby and Eve. The blonde was more controlling than she would admit, so anyone else trying to tell her what to do, was not warmly welcomed, even if they had an angelic smile, quite like Eve's.

"Hey guys, check this out. I just downloaded one of his song lyrics from last year. It's in Spanish, but it says: When you lose all hope, I would make it possible again…" She thought for a long moment.

"Yes, he means that for this girl from the song. He left her, she thought they would never be together and when she gave up all hope, he came right back into her life. And after a long annoying chorus of mandolins, we are set to believe everything suddenly exploded into this huge amazing relationship. He was only sixteen when he sang this. Eww, that's a little bit disturbing…" She cringed. True that Eve wasn't good with words and expressing feelings, but in some rare occasions when she felt like it, this girl could go on a huge rant and never stop talking!

"Eve, Eve…hello?" Kate tried to grab her attention before Abby would grab her hair and wipe the floor with it. The blonde had a very short attention span. That was to be expected of an ex Park Avenue Princess. "Do you actually have a point here?" The dark-skinned girl asked softly.

"Yeah?" Eve snapped out of it and graced the girl with a smile. "Oh, yes, sure. You see, what if somehow he's doing this in reality-" She started to explain, however, she was cut off abruptly.

"Okay, perfect. We have a mild case of a heartbreak, a teenager on the loose and an ex bandit sitting here, telling us about it. Marvelous!" The blonde exhaled. _Can she be any more annoying with that superior attitude of hers_, Eve though to herself.

"Uh, guys. I love you all, but do you think you could shut up for, like, one minute?" Bosley interrupted the little cat-fight, turning up the volume of the TV. Currently Martín Camberro was taking over all the news channels, people reporting his mysterious disappearance right from outside the hall where his concert was about to be held in a few hours. Hundreds of fans were there, crying, holding teddy bears and jumping in the air with big, nearly life-sized portraits of the teen idol, desperate to be in the shot and to appear on national Television.

They listened closely, but all the information was cryptic. Even if the Police knew something, they wouldn't say it on TV, since it was a possible kidnapping. Bosley continued into letting the girls know that their hands were tied. They also had no time left, if the kidnappers planned to harm the boy, they would do it during the time when he was supposed to be on stage.

Bosley's long and boring motivational speech annoyed Eve. Clearly the girl had something to say and she wasn't happy with the fact that everyone had interrupted her and never gave her the chance to speak up. So she mocked Bosley's words from before, giving them all attitude.

"Guys, I love none of you and you're constantly giving me more and more reasons to dislike you!" She folded her arms and turned her tablet screen towards them once again. The same lyrics were there.

"We kind of don't care about his past relationships, Eve-" Abby tried to have the upper hand, but Eve cut her off abruptly.

"One more word and I'll shove this 10 inch up your ass. I doubt it would be your first time!" Eve held her ground, of course she meant the inches of the tablet that she was holding, but that's far from what it sounded like. She seemed all sweet and innocent, but she had a bad ass side, along with the inappropriate hints she sometimes randomly dropped on people.

"Martín isn't kidnapped and he's not in danger. Don't you get it? He's doing this for popularity. The news right now are giving him free PR, those fans outside the hall, screaming his name, everyone is talking about him…" She trailed off to make sure everyone was listening. "If I'm right, and let's face it - I'm always right, he's somewhere in the building, upstairs, rehearsing for the show and planning on making a huge appearance tonight, boosting his name up at least 20 spots for the end of the year Top 100 songs." She waved her hands in the air, her true Latina attitude showing.

"That's actually not a bad theory." Kate backed her up, two thumbs up in the air.

"Yes, unless it's the wrong theory and the guy is somewhere in a basement, being tortured by a bunch of obsessed fans right now, as we speak." Abby refused to give it to Eve, that she was actually good and her words made sense.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Come on, Angels. Time for our first mission together!" Bosley, the resident peace maker, urged them to move towards the door.

"Ah, not before I take care of another disaster. Eve. Upstairs. Now!" Abby coughed, giving the brunette a critical once-over.

Ten minutes later the two of them joined the others. Eve was wearing one of Abby's pretty little dresses and she had applied some more make-up. Kate thought she looked pretty. Bosley saw her like a precious little doll, suddenly jumping up from his seat, realizing he was thinking about kid's toys. Slightly shaking his head and looking away from Eve, he got rid of those thoughts. He didn't even know what they meant.

Eve's driving skills were put to the test once again. It took her 7 minutes and 42 seconds to reach the hall and park the car outside. It was only a drive across the whole city, no biggie for her. Unless policemen were involved. Luckily, the coast was clear.

Two hours before the huge show, the medias were now blocking every single entrance of the hall. Police cars were surrounding the area, as if that would help in any way, if the guy had been kidnapped! Fans were crying, fighting with each other and exchanging Skype details. Eve sighed, it calmed her down to know that even though she liked listening to his songs, she wasn't one of those crazy fanatics.

Abby's cat-woman skills took them upstairs. The building only had three floors, but endless doors and halls. They split up and searched the place. Eve was constantly wishing that her theory would be right, otherwise Abby would love to rub it in her face. That and the fact that the boy was still missing.

As if faith was on Eve's side, it was Abby who neared a door, feeling weird vibes in the air. She picked the lock and opened up slowly. A crew of nearly twenty people was all around the stage, working the last details of the show. In the middle there was Martín, holding his lucky microphone and smiling like a kidnapped boy wouldn't dare to even think of doing.

"Son of a b-" Abby muttered, closing the door once again. The noise instantly stopped. Sound proof doors, very smart. She would have to get one of those for Kate, who was currently crashing with Abby, after her own apartment was trashed during a recent mission they had. Kate was driving Abby insane with the music she listened to, early, every single morning.

Abby sent a text to the others, to meet her there. When they arrived, she opened the door, revealing the scene. To her surprise, Eve had been right all along.

"Ha! I told you so! Yes!" Eve smirked, yet tried not to do a happy dance, just in case the blonde would slap her across the face. She wasn't scared of the palm of her hand. What truly scared her was that insanely huge ring on Abby's finger. Who needs a rock this big on her hand? Especially if it's fake. Eve quite liked Abby, but she definitely didn't want another cut and bruise on her face. Not after their first mission together, right when she had decided to join them and continue fighting against the bad!

"Bosley, please tell her to stop gloating." Abby protested, keeping her hands behind her back, as the temptation to wipe that nasty smile off of Eve's face was too strong to resist.

"Me? Oh come on. Why do I always get to be in the middle?" The guy frowned. He didn't understand the way the girls' friendship worked. Nor the bright color nail-polish they liked to use.

"Because you're the only male in the group. And you're sexy." Kate nudged him, chuckling softly. Abby and Kate were used to joking around with him. Eve was new to this. "Isn't he sexy, Eve?" Kate continued her little tease, turning to face the new addition to the Angels.

"Uh…" Eve's cheeks were blushing and it was certainly not because of the sound of Martin's beautiful voice, rehearsing a ballad, live on stage at the same moment.

"What's wrong? Little Miss Rebel suddenly has nothing to say?" Abby pushed it further and Eve felt uncomfortable. What was wrong with her? She wasn't used to feeling so silly in any kind of situation!

_I'm so awkward right now, I want to punch my face and knock myself out_, Eve thought to herself.

Bosley looked at each girl separately. Kate was confused. Eve was obviously trying to find a way to change the topic. And Abby was simply enjoying it all.

"HEY! This is a private event. What are you doin-" A man yelled and suddenly they were all surrounded by bodyguards.

"Oops, busted." Abby laughed, pretending to be scared of the teen's security.

"Hey, calm down. We're detectives. We were hired to find Martín and bring him back to his family and fans. Now that this is all settled, why don't you calm down! We'll go home and you'll get your PR stunt. No big deal." Bosley tried to deflate the intensity that was surrounding them.

After a short discussion, both sides settled for Bosley's initial proposal. And since Eve was clearly way into the concert, the rest of her new friends couldn't deny her the pleasure of staying a little longer and actually watching the show. One of the guards gave them Backstage passes and Eve felt guilty to take advantage of the situation.

"Oh, but I have a ticket. Uh, it's in the agency. Abby said my bag was hideous, so I left it. I paid for my ticket, 50 freaking dollars! It's all the way up there, in the back, the balcony on the right side." She pointed frantically. Eve had never taken things for granted. She liked to work for the little that she had, instead of being showered with things she didn't deserve!

Bosley once again found himself picturing a doll in his mind. He needed to go out on a date, with a girl, to calm himself down. Why would a guy think of dolls all of a sudden? Possibly because Eve was just way too adorable, the way she explained herself. She resembled a doll, her hair falling loosely on her shoulders, the pale pink lipstick that Abby plastered on her lips in the very last minute in the agency, the smile on her lips.

Right before the concert started, Martín's team made a scene, saying he miraculously came back out of nowhere and he was so devoted to his fans that he postponed the police questions for later. He didn't want to let anyone down. His concert was held at the time and venue that he had promised the fans for months now.

That night Eve showed another side of her. Not the bitch, not the car thief, not the tough girl who learned a few bad ass tricks in jail. She was just a girl in her 20's, enjoying some nice live music in her native language, Spanish. She jumped with the crowd, she sung with the songs, she had a smile on her face. Abby and Kate weren't paying her too much attention, they were both busy denying the fact that they were now Martín's fans too. Yes, he was just a teen boy who sings, but his lyrics, the music, the dancing, it was captivating!

Bosley kept smiling, each time his eyes laid on Eve's slim body. She was most definitely a doll, with Angel wings, as a bonus! And that smile of hers, he couldn't get enough of it.

After all the emotions, they got back into the car and Eve drove them to the Agency. Bosley resided in one of the rooms there, while Abby and Kate's now shared apartment was two minutes away from that building.

"You see, Eve…" Kate started speaking with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Not every mission of ours consists of pain and torture."

"Yeah. Some of them are actually pretty fun…" Abby added, looking at Eve and cracking a soft smile. "You know, only when you get to share those moments with good friends!" She finally came out and said it, she already considered Eve as a friend.

"Aww, I knew you weren't a stone cold bitch!" Eve's silent voice replied, taking a few steps closer and wrapping her hands around Abby in appreciation for the nice words.

"No. No, no, no. No! It's a Dolce. Don't wrinkle it!" Abby freaked out about her dress, but truth was that no designer could ever give her more happiness than having this new Angel join their team, as annoying and bossy as she tried to be sometimes.

"Welcome to the team, Eve!" Bosley added. It's not like he hasn't said it about five times already. He just needed a reason to initiate a group hug. Kate squeezed Abby and Eve's shoulders tight. But Bos went in for the doll, standing between Kate and Eve, leaning a little more towards Eve.

As soon as the two flat-mates walked out Abby was going on and on about how good her dress looked on Eve's body. Kate laughed, some things never change. Abby still preserved some of her Princess attitude from the life she used to have, back in New York, a few years ago.

Still in the agency, Bosley showed Eve some of the cool stuff that she would get to use for missions. She clearly didn't want to go home. Possibly because her home was now under water at the marina and now it was a garage with no locks that she got to call her room.

"Bos, you know…" Eve's voice cracked a little. There was really no way to say this without sounding awkward. But she felt the tension between her and Bosley earlier, when she failed to call him "sexy" after Kate did it. "Today. Kate. Uh-" Her heart skipped a beat and she blamed it on the fact that the concert was amazing and she was still high from the emotions. In her mind, the abnormal heartbeat had nothing to do with the fact that Bosley was now standing right next to her, the side of his arm gently brushing against her skin.

"I don't think you're not sexy…" She laughed. "Sorry, double denial in a sentence, not right grammatically." She shook her head, suddenly feeling shy. "I mean…" Her body tilted to the side, now facing him. "I think you're actually kind of hot!" The words came out in a soft whisper. A long moment of silence and she was ready to get out of there. Her hand waved at him, probably because subconsciously she didn't want to ruin her last words by saying goodbye, goodnight or see you tomorrow.

The door closed behind her and she felt the cold breeze outside. In fact, it was a pretty hot and humid night in Miami, but it seemed quite chilly, compared to her suddenly increased body temperature. "Wow, what a concert!" She giggled, thinking to herself and walking all the way to the garage. Her heart kept on playing tricks on her. In the middle of the night she would wake up and randomly replay the events from the day. What she didn't realize is that the things she remembered crystal clear were mostly the moments she spent with Bosley.

"Goodnight, my Angel Doll!" Bosley whispered after Eve left. A big smile appeared on his face. Sure he had been happy after a mission before. But this time it was different. He blamed it on the specifics of the mission, no fighting and guns involved, he liked that. What he didn't realize was that the unexpected dream he had, a brunette doll dancing around the beach, was much more significant than just a kid's toy appearing in a straight man's dream.

It had been the perfect way for Eve to make new memories, with new people, new friends. She had been adamant to taking up Charlie's offer, but now she was grateful to Bosley for having found her in the garage and talked her into it. She couldn't wait to see what the future held for all of them, together!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: A fun trip, a lesson learned, a legal problem fixed!  
**


	2. Hola Mexico, Hello Miami

**Chapter Time-Frame: Set during & right after Episode 2: "Runway Angels"**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2 - HOLA MEXICO, HELLO MIAMI**_

It had already been two weeks since Eve joined the Angels. She was slowly getting used to having someone to always back her up. She got her ass beat multiple times, but no bruises could ever downgrade the happiness she felt around those new friends of hers. Of course, she would never really say it out loud, because bad girls just don't do "feelings" very well!

A current mission got two of them going undercover as fashion models during an outdoors runway show in Miami. While this was completely Abby's scene, for Eve it was a little weird, and yet, she jumped at the chance to show her moves. Once she stepped on the podium, she felt like she had super powers.

The long black dress flowed down her slim body, her hair was sticking out in all directions and her make-up was about to start running under the Miami heat, but she felt beautiful and she wanted the others to think the same. Nobody in particular…at least that's what she tried telling herself as she put one foot in front of the other, swaying with the rhythm of the music.

With the corner of her eye she spotted Bosley and sent him a very subtle little wink. He caught it, tilting his head sideways, so he wouldn't miss one second of this girl walking like a diva.

The case was about a missing model, their first suspect showed up backstage, amusing Abby with his world class sprinter skills when he got busted. Two minutes later he was being interrogated at the peer. Seemingly harmless, he reached out to his back pocket, when Eve yelled out.

"Gun!" Her voice echoed in the air, she jumped at the man and tackled him into the water. "I got him!" She yelled proudly once their heads popped up above the water.

"That girl certainly knows how to make a splash!" Abby commented just as Kate turned her head to join her in making fun of Eve's enthusiasm.

Bosley's eyes were solely fixed on Eve. Perhaps he just wanted to make sure she was alright, assuming the man in the water was a criminal with a gun. Or maybe just because she looked so pretty, even with her hair flat, her dress blown up like a parachute and that determined facial expression she had while dragging the man, grabbing him by the pads of his jacket. Bosley smiled, shaking his head. He couldn't believe how brave she was, yet how funny this scene looked.

Once they were both out of the water, the man was unable to catch his breath. "You keep her away from me!" He requested, frantically pointing his finger at Eve, whose cheeks were slightly blushing.

"I thought he had a gun." Her voice came off silent. It was still some sort of an excuse, although she knew it wasn't helping her. She would be the laughing stock of the day, there was always someone who screws up during a mission and they all laugh at this person in the evening while having dinner. Eve already pictured herself being the one that night.

"It was my phone, you crazy bitch!" The man thought he was defending himself, but in reality he had no idea what was coming for him.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, jerk. Or you'll have to talk to her instead of me!" Bosley, the hero, jumped right to the rescue. No self-respecting Latino man would ever let a guy talk to a girl like that. Especially not when the girl looked as stunningly beautiful as Eve. Bosley knew those words were the best scare he could give the man and from that moment on they had his full attention and cooperation. The photographer even said "please" when he begged Eve to give him the camera back. The bitch was having none of it, so she stole his memory card and gladly tossed the gadget back to the man, letting him know that he can sue them if he had any complaints about his property being taken away from him.

Back in the agency the Angels met with detective Ray Goodson from Miami Metro P.D., also known as: the Ray, Kate's Ray. He seemed to miss a little more than just the pretty Miami scenery. Kate seemed adamant to giving details about their past relationship, so the investigation continued with some tension and unanswered questions.

Just an hour later the Angels were at the beach, Abby was posing for a fake photo shoot, so she would get access to the house where the missing girl used to live at. Eve played the role of the psycho bitch ex-roommate. She dragged a suitcase along the beach fiercely and then smashed it in front of Abby, yelling, throwing her hands in the air. Oh yeah, that was totally Eve's scene, as much as this crazy side of her belonged to the, so called: "past life" of hers. Sometimes it felt good to let the inner bitch out to play.

Bosley was enjoying the scene from his mini van. Eve had some spice in her, like a true Latina. Before he knew it, Abby was being taken to her new house and already jumping up balconies, breaking into a sealed room. The secrets found there lead them to a newly purchased apartment where Eve and Kate unexpectedly ran into Ray at. And last, but not least, they found the missing girl, only that they were a little late. But the investigation was far from over.

That night the Angels went undercover in a restaurant and Kate opened up a little more to Eve, about the situation with Ray. Needless to say, the girls got themselves into trouble, nearly drowning a bad guy in the toilets just a few minutes later. At least now they knew what the scheme was and why those broke model girls had the money to afford their mansion.

Hours later they had successfully uncovered the dirty business and saved the other girls from ending up like their friend who went missing three days ago. Happily, they all went out to have a drink, except Kate, who announced she had to meet with Ray. While the rest of the group teased her and thought it was going to be a date, she felt a little sad, realizing it was far from that. She ended up giving her ex-fiance Ray his ring back.

Her emotions were running around, especially after he admitted that he missed her and their relationship. But Kate realized there was more to it, she needed to feel appreciated again, she wanted to be worthy of his time and attention. Sometimes being a grown up and taking decisions like this one sucked. But you have to move on and learn from it. Deep down Kate knew it wasn't her fault that she was no longer this perfect person in Ray's eyes. She had changed a lot since she got busted being a corrupt cop. But she kept blaming herself for what happened, despite the good things she achieved in the Townsend Agency!

*TWO DAYS LATER!*

Everyone was gathered around the speakerphone when Eve rushed in, knocking down a vase in the hallway.

"Hi, hello, hi guys, hey! I'm sor-sorry. I was sleeping. My alarm. It's crazy. I, sorry, yeah!" She said, short of breath. Had she really been running all the way to the Agency? And why was her hair so messed up? She had car oil stains on her leg from last night, repairing a car since it was their day off, they had no mission.

"Miss French, I see you finally graced us with your presence…" Charlie's voice sounded and the man tried really hard not to giggle. That would be unprofessional on so many levels. But he couldn't help having a soft spot for the new Angel addition, the clumsy one who was late yet one more time!

"Yeah, sorry. My alarm was…Well, I don't have an alarm." She shrugged, finally coming out with the truth.

"I can confirm that. Eve runs on Eve time!" Abby laughed, shooting a smile to Eve, who was currently pulling her hair in a loose pony-tail.

"Oh, look who dares to say that! If someone runs on their own time, it's you, Abby!" Kate interfered, once again using the words that she told Eve a few days ago in the restaurant when Abby was being late for the fake dinner date during a mission. Everyone nodded in agreement!

"Angels!" Charlie's voice interrupted them, but this time he couldn't hold his laughter. "We need to get going. I sent Bosley the images I've gathered so far and I trust you all to finish the case. Oh and John, please fill Eve in on the things she missed. Good luck, Angels!" The man said calmly and everyone opened their inboxes on the tablets they were so generously provided with.

"Will do, Charlie!" Bosley nodded and pushed a little white paper with some notes on it, towards Eve. Sometimes Bosley could be such a nerd. While the girls memorized every detail, he liked to put it all down. He blamed it on having photographic memory.

"You can count on us, Charlie!" The girls said in unison, right before the connection went off.

Their current mission had to deal with a group of young college guys who were taking a semester in Mexico and ended up missing. Their parents were worried that this was not one of those situations when the guys were too drunk to go home, so they would sleep at the beach. None of them had turned up to classes, nor contacted his friends or family all day long.

Bosley was briefing Eve while Abby and Kate were playing dress up, only this time they were sticking guns underneath their clothes, trying to figure out the best beach look for them. Every mission had its perks and going to Mexico could turn into a fun thing. There was no way Abby would be spotted wearing anything less than couture beach-wear.

Just as Bosley opened the package that Charlie sent them, he realized there were only four plane tickets. First class, of course. Eve had been acting a little tense ever since Charlie said the mission dealt with a travel outside the country, but Bosley hadn't put the pieces together yet.

The phone rang one more time and it was Charlie. "Change of plans, Angels. One of you is staying in Miami to be head of the operations from our headquarters. To the rest of you, good luck and have fun in the sun." The man said.

"Alright, Charlie. I'll be here to give orders to the girls." Bosley jumped in, assuming, just like everyone else did, that he was the one who had to stay.

"Actually, it would be Eve who stays this time." Charlie said after clearing his voice.

Eve looked at the three legged speakerphone and gulped. _What if he knows_, she thought to herself.

"Alright." She replied shortly. She wouldn't risk everyone knowing what was going on.

"There's a car waiting to take you to the airport right now." Charlie said, pretty much urging them all to get out of the office. "Eve, would you mind staying on the phone with me for a moment? There's something we need to discuss. Go help them to the car and I'll be waiting on the line!" The elder man said and they could hear the flipping of papers. He was probably doing some documents stuff while waiting to bite Eve's head off. It surely sounded like it!

The girls weren't upset that there was no time to pack. Mexico had shops, they had cash, they were all set to go. And Bosley didn't need much, just a pair of jeans, he could go without a t-shirt, no doubt people wouldn't mind that.

"Hey, what was that all about? You okay? Charlie's words got me worried!" Bosley whispered to Eve, pulling her to the side while Abby and Kate were practicing their "Spanglish" and the poses they would do for their beach photoshoot. Kate was into photography and their previous mission made her realize she missed holding the camera.

"What? Oh, that. No, it's all good. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Eve nodded, unaware that her voice was just a little shaky as she spoke.

"Alright, but if there's something going on, you know you can tell me, right? I'm here for you, Eve." Bosley's palm rested on Eve's shoulder for a second, but it felt like an hour.

"Thanks. But I'm fine. Go. Have fun. Bring me a souvenir!" Eve waved it off, wondering how come with his mad hacking skills he never caught on this pretty big fact about her.

Bosley hesitantly joined the other girls and their adventure started. Eve walked in the Agency, knowing she was about to get fired. She sat down on a chair, opposite the speaker and waited for Charlie to acknowledge her presence, which he did after an excruciatingly long pause.

"I suppose you know why you had to be held back, Eve…" He started off, but she was better than that. He couldn't crack a word out of her!

"When I was in the 5th grade I got sunburnt really badly and I kept kicking the nurse in the stomach whenever she tried to rub some cream on my sore skin. It only makes sense that you would want to protect the other Angels from my wrath. Mexico beaches and Eve won't get along very well." She smirked, buying herself time until he would come out and say what he knew about her.

"Impressive comeback, Eve." Charlie's voice failed to ooze enthusiasm, although he was proud of her for standing her ground.

"Thank you." She replied quickly, throwing the ball in his court once again. When it came to the game of "who says the last word", she was really good!

"You know Miami's heat is much worse than Mexico, right? In that case, why don't you pack quickly and be on the next plane to Mexico to join the team?" The man went and changed tactics. One way or another he would get the truth out of Eve. "I'll transfer some cash to your account. I'm a little busy now, so you would have to go to the airport and buy yourself a ticket. That won't be a problem now, would it, Miss Eve French?" He asked and she could swear she imagined him raising his eyebrow with it.

"I'm fine staying here. This place is air-conditioned. Not that bad." Her heart started to pound a little bit faster.

"I can feel your fear, Eve." Charlie stated. He liked having the upper hand. Sometimes he had to show the Angels who the boss was, but it was always meant to teach them a good lesson in the end. "Would you say it or should I?" He kept pushing it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said calmly, taking a sip of water and an aspirin pill to ease her headache. It's not like Charlie could see her and the reactions she had to his mind torture.

"Eve, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there were three young women who got into some pretty big trouble. I took them under my wing and I called them my Angels. Do you know why?" He started to sound a little softer and she liked it, but she was still on edge for the big finish.

"Why?" She barely whispered before the man continued.

"Because no matter what we do in life, if someone thinks we're good enough to be given a second chance, we'll always be Angels in this person's eyes. And if someone thinks of you as an Angel, they forgive and forget everything from the past." His words made her smile, just for a split second. "However, it's really hard to keep up with the things you have to forgive and forget, especially when the Angels keep secrets from you." He paused for a moment and then continued silently. "Eve, I want to know why you felt the need to keep this a secret from me? Didn't you feel secure enough to come to me about it? Or to someone else? You know I have people in all the right places. One phone call and you would have been able to get on that plane. I thought you were over the trust issues already." He concluded.

Eve's face went from calm to worried in zero seconds. "I…uh, it's not that I don't trust…you guys. It's just…" She looked away from the phone, as if she was afraid to look Charlie "in the eyes".

"It's embarrassing. Everyone has their heritage and all. And here I am, this girl from an orphanage in El Salvador. My best friend is gone. I don't have anybody. I've been in jail. And to top it all, I have to admit something as stupid as that and make myself look even more pathetic in everyone's eyes…" She trailed off, not because she didn't want to continue her little speech, but because her voice broke and she was on the verge of tears.

"Eve, there's nothing wrong with having legal issues. If there's someone who looks funny now, that would be me and Bosley, for not having seen this earlier. Do you know how bad it could have been if you were held back at Customs at the airport? The whole mission could have failed. If you're a part of this team, you have to start thinking as a team member. You're no longer just an individual. Your decisions, lies and secrets now affect other people that, I believe, you care greatly about?" Charlie was good. He was damn good. He was better than some of the people who interrogated Eve. She could take punches and physical abuse, but those words right there, pierced through her heart, making her weak. Not that she would admit that!

"I know, I'm sorry. I honestly try to think about the team before I think of myself. Thank you for not saying anything while they were here." She was rarely grateful, but this was one of those few occasions.

"Now let's stop the sob stories. From now on I expect you to be honest. You should know, I called a few friends and they're working on legalizing your passport details. It should be done just in time for the next mission. For now, sit back, relax and wait until the Angels contact you from Mexico. Oh and Eve…I took the liberty of ordering you a special delivery. It should be there in about…3, 2, 1…" He laughed when the doorbell rang. "Go. And good luck." He said before he hung up.

Eve walked to the door, realizing Charlie had ordered a huge tray of Mexican delicacies and a bottle of nice local Mexican wine, for her to enjoy in Miami. She didn't even have to pay the delivery dude, not even a tip.

Four hours later, Eve was sprawled on the big sofa downstairs, still munching on the remaining yummy things, when she received a live video chat request from the other Angels. "Oh my God, hi! You guys travel fast!" She announced, trying to pick herself up into a normal sitting position, but she felt like she couldn't even move with everything she had consumed. However, she was responsible on the wine.

"Hi, Eve!" Kate yelled from the background and tripped over Abby's shoes on her way to get closer to the screen.

"No! My new Gucci!" Abby said in horror, picking them up and holding them close to her chest. Bosley gave her an amused look. All this time spent with the girls and he was still in shock with more than half of the things they do or say on a daily basis.

"It's insane here in Mexico City. The flight was about 3 hours long and we just got to our hotel. No wait, we stopped to grab some food at this wonderful cozy restaurant nearby. It was delicious." The skinniest one, Abby, went on and on and on about the local food, while safely placing the shoes in their original box. Yes, Abby Sampson managed to get some shopping done already!

"I see you're not doing bad there by yourself, Eve." Bosley smirked, noticing the many opened boxes behind Eve's shoulder. "Everything good, Eve?" He wasn't even aware of the fact that each time he addressed a question or a statement to that girl, he just had to pronounce her name with that silly smile on his face.

"Uh. Yeah. Charlie is taking care of me quite well. I can't complain." She raised her glass to the screen and giggled. "You guys ready for some action? I set the surveillance cameras. Kate, I have your camera-necklace working. Abby, your Dior shades. And Bosley, this is a little weird, but I'll be making the connection from that brown belt you packed earlier." She tried not to blush. Supposedly he wouldn't wear a shirt, so seeing through his belt seemed like a good idea until she realized how uncomfortable this would be.

"We're good to go, Miss Boss!" Kate bowed to the camera jokingly.

"Oh, come on. You make me sound like Miss Bosley there." Eve initially tried to sound a little upset, but once the words escaped her mouth, she found herself smiling just a little wider than usual.

The Angels quickly changed into their disguise and went out in town to search for the college boys. Hours later they uncovered this mystery: the five young men were in a club when one of them went missing. The remaining four split up, trying to find him, but ended up lost in different sides of the city, drunk and unable to find their way back to the dorm-rooms. Two of them were in jail the next morning, for possession of weed and alcohol. As usual, Mexican authorities failed to communicate with the families, so everyone was worried.

The fifth friend, the one who originally went missing, had tried to pull a prank like from that movie "The Hangover", only that things went wrong quite fast. He got assaulted and robbed by a local criminal gang, who left him bleeding on the side of the driveway, a little outside the city.

Thanks to Bosley's skills, once they found the four other boys, they were able to locate the missing one by the hacking the GPS feature of his stupid old mobile phone that the bandits didn't care enough to grab, as it would cost almost nothing on the market for stolen stuff.

When the boys were taken to the hotel and given nice rooms to stay in and relax after all the stress, the Angels went back to the crime scene and looked into it a little deeper. It turned out to be a well-though, yet not too complicated scheme that was being run by the street gang of young criminals and no one else but the local police department. A few of the cops had to close their eyes and justify some of the big robberies, blaming them on some homeless people, getting them in jail, instead of the real criminals who were walking around and shamelessly picking out their new targets on a daily basis.

Eve didn't really do much. Being the nerd behind the operation rocked. However, she missed all the action. She was secretly jealous of the other girls. She refused to let herself believe it was because of that evening when they jumped in the hot mineral water pool, along with a half naked Bosley. Eve was sure she was jealous of those punches that Abby received while fighting two of the gang members. Or maybe it was the way Kate got to run a mile in high heels, chasing after another one of the gang members. Okay, Eve would admit it just a little bit, it was because they all got to swim in the pool together, Abby and Kate…and Bosley.

She shook her head to keep those thoughts away and she poured herself another glass of wine. Charlie sent her an e-mail, letting her know he was proud of the team work during this mission and also that her documents have already been legalized and were waiting for her to pick them up in the local police station early next morning. She smiled, thinking to herself that she never wanted to cross this man, he clearly had all the right friends in all the unexpected places of the authority!

It was already late at night and Eve had finished all of the food, like a good girl. Realizing she was now pouring the last content of the wine bottle into her glass, she sighed. The Angels have already skyped with her, letting her know all the fun they had for those few hours after the mission and that they were already on their way to the airport. Eve finished the remaining drops of wine and slowly drifted off to sleep, as she was lying on the couch in her clothes, the big headphones stuck to her ears, the huge wide screen flashing in her face. She was a little more than tipsy to be bothered by all of the distractions. Her shoes fell off her feet as she turned to her side, grabbing a little pillow and placing it under her head.

A few hours later the sun was about to rise when the Townsend Agency door was opened. A man with a sombrero entered the big open living room, making a typical Mexican remark underneath his nose. He was a little startled to see Eve's tiny figure, lying in between all the gadgets that she got to use last night. It brought a smile to his face, if not as a sign of adoration for how beautiful this bad girl looked when she was sleeping, at least for the fact that she was a girl who was persistent, hard-working and devoted. Did he mention to himself: absolutely gorgeous?

He took a few steps forward, placing his bag on the floor before he cleaned up the table from all the food boxes. He was just a little OCD when it came to having everything look nice and neat.

He was longing for a shower. His eyes were closing. There was no denying, he was tired and unable to move, even to get upstairs to his own bedroom. However, he was unable to take his eyes off of her. He sat down on the edge of the sofa, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. With a couple of swift motions, he was now touching her hair.

"Mmh." Eve shifted just a little bit, clearly enjoying this in her sleep.

It only made him smile. _Five more minutes and then I go to bed_, he thought to himself. But he soon lost track of time.

"Holaaa! Estamos aqui con caffe y dulce!" Abby's voice pierced the silence, two hours after they had returned to Miami. This girl definitely knew how to make an entrance. One would think with her tiny frame, food and sweets were the last thing on her mind, but they couldn't be more wrong about it.

"You know, we have to get missions abroad more often. That was so much fun. And Abby's Spanish is getting bette-" Kate cut herself off mid-sentence, as both girls walked in and found Bosley on the couch, one hand playing with Eve's hair, the other one being held hostage.

"What the-" Abby countered, raising an eyebrow at the scene before her.

"Shhh!" Bosley said, finally making eye contact with something else other than Eve's sleeping body. "I found her knocked out here. I sat down for a bit, but she didn't let go of me, so…yeah." He tried to raise his hand a little, but Eve felt the movement and tightened the grasp around his wrist.

Abby and Kate laughed silently and went to the kitchen. It took them about fifty seconds to already start analyzing the situation.

"Did you see-" Kate started, but Abby continued. "Yeah, the way she was holding on to him."

"They say in sleep we tend to be the most honest." Kate smirked, finally putting some of those random things you learn on the internet, to good use.

"Don't forget drunk! There's no person more honest than a girl with a severe case of alcohol intake." Abby laughed, fixing herself an espresso.

"Supposedly Eve was both of those things last night." Kate carried on. "But did you see-" Once again she was interrupted and her thoughts came out of Abby's mouth.

"The way Bosley was looking at her. Hmm." Abby smirked.

"Nah. We're seeing things. It's safe to say we're both a little…on the edge, since we saw those dancing half-naked men at the beach last night." Kate shook her head in denial.

"Yeah. You're probably right. Bosley would have told us if there was something to know." Abby agreed, but something still felt a little fishy.

"Girls, you're here. And there's coffee. Yay!" Eve walked in the kitchen cheerfully. The girls had been gossiping for a while now, so the brunette had enough time to wake up and find them around the downstairs floor of the Agency. "What's up? What are you talking about? Anything fun and exciting?" She asked while grabbing the espresso cup right out of Abby's hands with a smug smile on her face. "Thank you, doll!" She knew the blonde already adored her and she wouldn't mind fetching herself a new espresso.

"Uh, nothing. Nope. Same old boring stuff. Yes, we're back, the case is closed, mystery solved. No more interesting news." Kate deflated the tension briefly.

"Unless there's something exciting you have to share with-" Abby started to beg for information when Kate elbowed her softly. "Ouch! That's my bad side, Kate. Why would you-" The blonde rubbed her sore bruises, realizing she was about to sound too nosy, so she just dropped it.

"Girls, everyone decent?" Bosley called out from behind the door before he stepped in. He assumed the girls would lend Eve some clothes to put on and he didn't want to walk right into the process of changing. Or did he?

"We just got a package from Charlie!" He announced with enthusiasm. But once they opened it, they all laughed.

"Oh, come on!" They all whined, finding four bandit masks in the box, along with a note, inviting them to a Mexican restaurant for dinner later that day.

Abby and Kate walked away with their espressos, afraid that now Bosley may pull the robbery on them. Once they were on their own, Bosley looked at Eve, figuring out a way to come out and ask this.

"About the thing with Charlie…" Bosley said silently, so he wouldn't be overheard. One had to be extremely careful with confidential information, especially in a house full of skillful female detectives. "I'm not the one who told him!" On the plane he had finally realized the reason why Eve was held back in Miami. Bosley knew about her legal problems for a while now, but he never spoke a word of it.

"I know, Bos. Thanks." She nodded in appreciation. "And sorry if I squeezed too tight." She saw him raise an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic. "Your hand. I was holding it in my sleep. Sorry. I have a habit of clutching on to Mr. Fuego when I sleep. I don't know what came over me." Her cheeks turned rosy red.

"Mr. Fuego!?" Bosley's voice raised, as he was amused.

"He's my little guardian. Gloria gave him to me when we were 10. I've been sleeping with him every night, no matter what I've been through, he was there for me." She explained. "Oh, right. He's a stuffed toy. A shark, actually." She explained a little further.

"I see. Lucky for you, I'm not going to laugh at you. Everyone has their little secret, right?" He sent a wink her way. They had this ever-lasting little flirt going on. "I'm actually flattered to have been a substitute to such an important thing in your life. Even if only for a couple of hours." He said proudly.

"Hours? I thought I was just taking a nap. Was it more than fifteen minutes?" Eve panicked. It was one thing to hold someone's hand and have him be your hostage for a short nap. But it was a whole new level of weird to have a guy pinned to you for hours, waiting for you to wake up. And he never moved or said a word in complaint. _Good boy_, she thought to herself.

"Hehe, yes, Eve. It's been two hours and twelve minutes. Don't worry about it. I hope you know I'm always there for you, no matter what. I would gladly substitute Mr. Fuego when you need me." He smiled, meaning it in a sweet way, but what Eve read into it was a little more than that.

"Thanks, Bos!" She continued to feel her cheeks burning. Did he just offer to substitute the stuffed toy that she sleeps with? Did he know that actually meant having them both in the same room at night? Or was she reading too far ahead?

"Before we join the girls…" He grabbed a little box from the pocket of his pants. "Your gift from Mexico." He put one of her hands up in the air and twirled her around, as if it was a dance move. Slowly he put a gentle necklace around her neck and let her check it out in the mirror nearby. "It's handmade. I thought you'd like it." He stuttered. He had his fair share of dealing with girls, but never did he feel so…emotional.

"It's beautiful. I love it. Gracias!" Eve inspected the elements in the mirror before her eyes fixed on the reflection of Bosley's smile.

"You guys! Charlie is calling. Come on, let's go find out what our next mission will be!" Kate walked in the kitchen, leaving Abby in the living room, as she wasn't sure what she would find in the kitchen and she didn't want the blonde to blow it out of proportions and make it a huge deal.

"We'll be right there." Bosley re-assured her and he picked his phone and tablet from the kitchen counter. "Ready?" He turned to ask Eve, holding his hand out to her, so they would walk to the living room together.

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: An Angel gets into BIG trouble when the past comes back to haunt her on a day she feels more vulnerable than ever!**


	3. An Angel Watching Over Eve

**Chapter Rating: (M) for ****angst, rebellious behavior, some bad language, rape intentions and unexpected twists!**

**Chapter Time-Frame: Set during & right after Episode 3: "Bon Voyage, Angels"**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3 – AN ANGEL WATCHING OVER EVE**_

Four years ago Kate got busted for her shady cop deals after dark. Amanda Kane, the woman who supposedly ruined Kate's life, was now missing. A hot young man was standing in the Townsend Agency when the Angels walked in. Before they had enough time to check him out and drool, Bosley let them know he was a client. An engaged client, which he muttered right after Eve classified the dude as "cute". Right as he was approaching the girls, he shook his head lightly at Eve's comment. Nobody noticed it.

Charlie once again put the Angels first, giving Kate the option to stay out of the mission, as it was a blast of the past that she wasn't too happy about. But she sucked it in and joined the Angels. As she put it, she's never been one to sit on the sidelines.

"Pack your bags, Angels. The next Sunrise Cruise Tour sets sail first thing tomorrow morning." Charlie informed them and Eve made a little happy dance. She was finally able to travel legally. Plus, a free cruise sounded great!

On deck, Abby had a hard time, bashing out on Kate for being the one outside, in silk Escada, while the blonde one had to wear itchy cotton work clothes. Eve enjoyed her Piña Colada by the pool, she had been dreaming of it for way too long.

Before they knew it, Eve and Kate were searching Amanda's cabin. After a seemingly non-important find, a little flower-holder, they all set Eve to meet a croupier in the Casino, who was last seen interacting with the missing girl.

"Gambling, glamor…I'm in!" Eve said with a smirk and walked to her cabin to change and glam up a bit.

Fifteen minutes later she was already loud and visible in the Casino. Texas hold'em has never failed to amuse her. She was sat on the table and rocking it with style. She acted all sweet and innocent, but the insane amount of chips she had stored in front of her, combined with the fact that everyone refused to grace her with more than one game, spoke louder than actions. She was good. She was damn good! And she looked glamorous while doing it.

It took the man less than two minutes to spot her out, of course with the help of Bosley, and to already be in her space, inviting her to his suite. Let's just say that Eve had a special hold over men, she was the perfect little thing to lure anyone.

"Hey, where are you guys going? Was it something I said?" She said innocently, watching everyone turn their back on her. It was the perfect time for him to approach her.

"I know you're not counting cards, because I spot cheaters for a living. So how do you do it?" He leaned in, whispering to her ear.

"Ever heard of just being good?" She replied cockily.

"I make it a daily practice." The man felt even more intrigued.

"I practice being the best." Her face finally turned to him, flashing him one of her irresistible smiles.

"At cards?" He barely managed to ask. His heart was racing. He was hoping for a little something different.

"…And other things." Her voice came off confident, strong, flirty. Bosley was eavesdropping and he had to cringe at the conversation, wondering if Eve had experience with such dirty talk. She sure sounded confident.

"You'll have to tell me about it…some place I can hear you." The man was already mentally popping a bottle of Champagne to celebrate his victory.

"I have a room." She kept her eyes locked with the table now, just because he wasn't her type, she didn't want to risk failing her mission.

"I have a suite." He nearly cut her off.

_What's up with men these days and their obsession with having the upper hand?_ – She thought to herself while trying really hard to look like she was interested.

Ironically, an annoying popular song was currently being played in the Casino and the only word that seemed to form the lyrics of it was "irresistible". That was far from what the croupier was. However, someone found Eve irresistible. Bosley had no problem checking her out earlier, when he was supposed to put her in the croupier's radar a few minutes earlier.

"You win." She looked at his lips briefly, taking his hand, leaving him wanting more all the way down to his suite.

"I have a feeling I'm not the first girl you've brought to your suite." She said, breaking off the limited distance between them, as he was making moves on her, the second they walked in.

"Why waste the night talking about other women? I like _you_!" He replied, so sure of himself, it almost hurt to witness the scene.

His lips moved closer and he closed his eyes. Eve wasn't having any of it. She was a flirt, but she was a tease better than that.

"I like _Champagne_!" An innocent smile appeared on her face and she walked to an empty room to freshen up.

After sending Bosley a visual of the same flower-holder that she found in his room, this time with an actual flower in it, Eve quickly went undercover again, just in time for when the door flew open. The man seemed just as eager, if not more. She just wanted to go back to the Casino, check out the chips, get the cash and live it up on the deck for the rest of the cruise. But she knew it wasn't possible.

A phone call managed to ruin his mood and to send her back to wherever she came from. And that was Bosley's cabin, which served as a meeting point for the operation.

"Bos, can you get a match on the flower?" Kate inquired, all professional in her Cruise Director disguise.

"Already tried. Got nothing." He replied with a sigh, thinking to himself what the next move should be, when Kate's voice interrupted him.

"How wide was your search?" She asked spontaneously.

"Seven continents! Whatever that flower is, it's one of a kind." He informed her, a little taken aback from the question. _What, she thinks I'm an amateur or something?_ – He thought to himself.

"It was important enough to make Amanda disappear." Eve dropped a line in, just so the others wouldn't think she was there only for the free holiday, which, she totally was. But she was willing to work too, right after she would get another drink.

"And to make Roman break a date with you…" Bosley added immediately right after her words. He tilted his head to look at her and she smirked. It was yet another one of those _"OMG, he's complimenting me, should I say thanks or just brush it off, but that would be weird, what do I do!?"_ kind of situations between them.

"That says something!" Bosley finished his statement, although Eve pretty much got it already.

Kate continued blabbing about the facts, she was absolutely unaware of anything going on right in front of her. Her mind was focused on finding the girl, going home and possibly never seeing her again. She signed on the mission, but she wasn't looking forward to reminiscing about the past.

After a while, the Angels realized that all the people wearing this weird flower on their jacket, got a key-card to a suite. Bosley went undercover and got in, taking the identity of an old man who was, luckily, keeping a low profile: no photos, no arrests, no publicly available information. Unluckily for Abby though, she was the only one who could still go undercover, making sure the real bad guy would take longer than expected during his scheduled massage. She was so trading disguise with any of the girls, for their next mission!

Once Bosley got in with the other three shady people, they were all drugged and woke up hours later, in a small island. It turned out that the whole scheme was that someone was growing those flowers, from which he extracted this new type of extra strong and addictive drug. Amanda Kane was his first human test and the result was mind-blowing.

The Angels got their butts kicked by the end of the mission, but in the end they managed to get Amanda out, along with the other Latino girls who were found there after being forced to work in the plantation. Once again, the mission was a complete success.

Back in Miami, Kate insisted on meeting with Amanda at the same exact abandoned building, where years ago the reporter had busted the dirty cop deal. Amanda was now in rehab and Kate was finally able to move on from what happened and to invite her mother out to dinner, to clear the air. Eve showed up, when she was least expected to be there. She was always this tough girl, but lately she started opening up a little more, showing the other girls, and Bosley too, her soft side…the side of her that cared about them. Who cares if she technically followed Kate to the building! Fact was, she was there to make sure her friend was okay, since the two of them had an honest talk at the cruise ship earlier, Kate had seemed crushed from the mistake she did in the past and it had almost brought tears to her eyes when she told Eve all about it!

***ONE WEEK LATER***

It was their day off. However, they all received a message from Charlie, asking them to go to the office in the morning. There was no explanation why. They just had to be there and they knew they would be there. Abby and Kate were not too busy in their la-la-Land. Bosley had no plans of his own either. Eve, however…well, she was far from happy to be anywhere near those people, that specific day of the year.

When she woke up that morning she could feel the dry tears on her cheeks. The pain in her chest was still there. She didn't bother much, she threw on some shorts and a tank top, jumping out of her new home, the new boat that she named "Second Chance". It had only been a few days since she was finally able to move in. The details of how exactly she got to buy it, were a little bit of a secret.

Her feet took her to the beach, a very special spot, from which one could watch the whole Miami Beach. Whenever there were fireworks at night, this was the best place to see them from. Eve knew it. The thought of how exactly she knew that, made her punch a stone that was lying around nearby. She didn't feel a thing. And that scared her. Blood was now running down her finger and she couldn't feel a thing. She was numb. She was freezing and it had nothing to do with the temperature outside. Her insides felt like frozen already, while on the outside she was fuming. Her eyes were narrowed, it's almost as if she didn't want to blink. Was this water in her eyes? Tears maybe? What has gotten little miss cheerful, suddenly being all sad and rebellious at five thirty in the morning!?

She must have spent an hour there, her eyes fixed on the horizon as the sun started to rise. All she saw was darkness. And pain. Cold. And no emotions at all. Eve was completely switched off, her humanity was gone. So when she received a text that she was required to be at the office, she cursed underneath her breath, because that's what young ladies do if they've spent a little time in jail.

She didn't move. She stayed there until the clock turned 8:15. Her mp3 player kept rotating a special set of songs in Spanish, those ones that she never liked to hear anymore. But today, it was some sort of a special occasion. So to speak.

A tune caught her attention. The little screen read: Monchy y Alexandra – Perdidos, ballad version. She felt the water in her eyes get heavy, so she finally blinked a few times, refusing to be weak. She had promised…she would always stay strong. For herself. For both of them. The thought terrified her, so instead of listening to the voice in her own head, she started singing along with the lyrics silently.

"_Es que yo quiero llevarte conmigo a un mundo nuevo, muy lejos de aqui…"_ It's all she managed to pronounce before her heart started pounding once again. How ironic, the lyrics were saying how she wanted to take someone else to this new world, very far away from the current reality. She wished it was that simple.

"_Los dos estamos perdidos en un barco sin destino, navegando en lo prohibido…"_ Her eyes squinted and it wasn't because of the sudden light that came up in the sky. It was still as dark in Eve's world. Still just as cold. Very lonely too. Those moments made her feel scared. And the lyrics weren't helping much: _you and I are lost in a ship without a destination, sailing in the forbidden_. Screw that, Eve stood up and yanked the headphones out of her ears. She had enough time to sulk, since midnight last night, until the clock would strike 12:00 again, today. 24 hours of self-inflicted pain.

She reached the Townsend Agency, nearly kicking the door down as she walked in. Eve was never one to use force, well, not when it wasn't needed anyway. She briefly got a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the elevator door and she saw how pale she was.

_They would know. I don't want them to know. Let them believe I'm okay!_ – She thought to herself, making a quick turn to the bathroom. As usual, it was occupied and locked. She was desperate to put on some lipstick, to pull her hair up and to make herself look presentable, because there was no chance she would ever let the team know what she was going through.

"I'll be out in a minute. Or a few. I'm fixing my make-up." Abby called out from inside, but somehow it aggravated Eve and she started hitting the door with both hands.

"What's going on her-" Bosley walked down the hallway, but stopped in track when he saw Eve so pale and fragile. He immediately knew something was wrong. "Wow-" He started off, intending to ask if she was okay. She already got him figured. So she went with the tactics of changing topic before it even started.

"What is going on is that this bitch there refuses to get out. I'm sick of it! She's always locking herself in and none of us can use the damn freaking bathroom!" With each word Eve got even angrier, it almost felt like she was spitting fire. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE, ABIGAIL SAMPSON, OR YOU'LL HAVE NO FACE LEFT TO PUT THAT MAKE-UP ON!" She yelled and kicked the door. That's when Bosley noticed her bleeding hand from earlier.

"Eve, you're hurt-" He said soothingly, but she turned her negative energy towards him, not letting him finish this sentence either.

"I said I'm okay!" Her hand grabbed his both hands and pushed him against the little counter that was in the hallway. "Now shut up. Stop annoying me. And get this stupid snob out of there!" She yelled close to his ear and he was completely in shock. None of them had yet seen this side of Eve. Not many things in life could scare John Bosley. But a mad Eve was definitely on the list now.

Abby opened the door hesitantly and her jaw dropped when she saw Eve pushing Bosley against the counter. "OMG. Eve. Stop!" She tried to push her away from him, but it's like Eve had grown super-powers overnight. She was stuck on him. Her grasp was stronger than anything Abby had experienced before.

"Move!" Eve said through gritted teeth, finally letting go of Bosley, pushing Abby away and locking herself in the bathroom for half an hour. When she walked out she was somewhat more tamed, but everyone could see right through her, she was clearly trying really hard to mask up for whatever daemon that has gotten into her since yesterday.

Kate was extremely cautious not to experience mad Eve herself. When they all reunited in the living room, Charlie called.

"Angels, I originally got you all here for something else. But I just got a call and we have a case that needs our immediate attention." The elder man's voice sounded. He knew what day it was today and he was going to do something with the Angels, to soothe their pain. But none of them remembered. None, except Eve.

"Right. Perfect. Today!?" Eve muttered rudely.

"Uh, is there a problem?" Charlie was taken aback, especially since Eve had always been the cute one, the girl with honey-voice, the one with the sweet smile, the flirt.

"No, Charlie, we're all good here. What's the mission?" Bosley deflated the tension. He didn't want Charlie to know about Eve's outburst. He knew the girl would be kicked out of the team immediately. He had seen it happen before.

"I'm afraid there is not much to tell. The man who called me said our services were needed in some new club that opened in the outskirts of Miami. He said he didn't know exactly what was going on, but he had a strong feeling that we need to be there, today. So you better hurry up, Angels. All we know is that the club's name is El LLavero Perdido and the owner is a Colombian man in his 40's. I believe you'll be able to uncover the mystery and to bring justice. Good luck, Angels!" Charlie spoke.

The second he pronounced the name of the club, Bosley noticed something in Eve, her face became even more pale, the espresso cup fell right into her lap, she didn't even flinch at the touch of hot coffee against her bare skin. That wasn't like her at all! She was completely emotionless and there were no facts to back it up: she hadn't been tortured or hurt for a while now.

She didn't move an inch since she heard Charlie's voice. Abby and Kate were now in front of the big screen, waiting for Bosley to work his magic and figure out what this club was all about. Eve was awkwardly sitting in the chair, with coffee stains over her shorts. Nobody dared to touch her, to offer her a napkin, to clean herself up. They all valued their lives.

"It's a private club. There's no way we're getting in. This thing, whatever it is, is high security, it's impossible…" Bosley started to explain when Eve stood up and walked to them.

"We're taking two cars. I drive with Bosley. Kate drives with Abby. Meet you here in an hour." Something about her tone made them believe she had it all figured out. Maybe she even had a plan to get in. Unfortunately, she did.

She quickly disappeared and walked to her boat, gathering up a few things, objects that she never thought she would see or use again. A loud sigh resonated through the tiny space. This boat was times smaller than the previous one she had. It was barely good enough to live at. But it was now her property, however she might have gotten it. On her way out she stopped for a moment. It was a ritual she did every time she went out, only this time it hurt about fifty times more.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Angelita!" She got down to her knees, kissing one wing of an Angel statue, the one that years ago saved her life, Gloria's life too. It had always been a reminder of the past, but now it was a painful memory to Eve for more reasons than her days in El Salvador.

She put a little ring over the statue. It was white gold with the infinity symbol delicately entwined. Eve always wore the same exact one. In fact, Gloria had given it to her a few years ago, as a symbol of their friendship. Sisterhood, if Eve had to be precise! It hurt like a bitch, not having her best friend there anymore. But she never forgot about her, not even for a moment, not once, especially not today, her birthday.

She took her motorbike on a ride to the Agency where she found everyone else was waiting for her. She seemed a tiny bit more calm, but that's only because she had learned how to keep her emotions in check since this morning.

If she did what she wanted to do, the others would be facing the floor, with a foot and seven inch heels daggered to their back, Eve standing on top, judging them. How dare they!? None of them spoke a word. Not even Charlie. Nobody bothered saying a word in memory of the one they so selfishly and shamelessly used to call a "friend" just a few months ago. Nobody seemed to even remember it was an anniversary since that girl had been born. Today she would have turned 28, Eve knew exactly what present she would have gotten her. Sadly, this was no longer an option.

Bosley put the club address into the GPS system of both cars and Eve jumped in the driving seat.

"Uh. Eve. I don't think that's a good ide-…" Bosley stuttered! He was afraid of the fact alone that he found himself unable to speak. "I mean…" He did it once again. "Perhaps it's better if I dri-" He sighed when Eve closed the door in his face, leaving him no other option but to get in the passenger seat or run after the car.

The second he sat down, she was already speeding up. She had no belt on, she was exceeding the speed limit for the city and to top it all, she didn't seem to carry any documents in her. One of the street lights turned red way before she reached the crossroad, but she hit the speed pedal anyway. The car wheels whistled from the fraction and the side mirrors passed inches away from two cars that were currently waiting in line.

"Eve! Calm down!" Bosley nearly yelled. He had no idea how to deal with her. He had no idea what the deal with her was, in fact! "Here, play some music." His hand reached the radio button, but she slapped it away, connecting her mp3 player to the car audio system instead. Her Angel playlist continued right from where she left it off earlier this morning. An Alex Ubago song, named "Te echo de menos" just started playing. Another ballad, it amused Bosley that this was the type of thing to calm Eve's crazy nerves down. He figured it would be some insane hard rock track maybe. But what he didn't know was that this music was doing anything else but calming her down. If something, it made her even more emotional. And her only way of dealing with it was to start singing with the song.

_Y si preguntan por ti,_ (And if they ask about you,)  
_sólo diré que te vi_ (I'll only say that I saw you)  
_en mis sueños una noche_ (in my dream one night)  
_y sólo sueño desde entonces_ (and I keep dreaming ever since)  
_para verte cada día junto a mí._ (to see you every day, next to me.)  
_Y es que quedan tantas cosas_ (And there are so many things left)  
_por contarte y que me cuentes,_ (for me to tell you and you to tell me,)  
_tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir, _(so many moments and passions to experience,)_  
a tu lado, mi vida..._ (next to you, my life…)

And it's then when he saw it, there were actual tears in her eyes, safe inside, behind the reddened eyelids, but he knew they were there for a fact. He gulped silently. He was busy, just like Abby and Kate, being worried about Eve's behavior, so all possible explanations just flew out of his mind. He was completely zoned out on the fact that it was Gloria's birthday, which he knew very well, since he had been celebrating it with her for a few years.

This reminded him to look in the mirror and check if Abby and Kate were close behind them, but they were nowhere to be seen. While the two girls were stuck in the inevitable traffic of Miami City, Eve had jumped a few red lights, abused a few laws and given the middle finger to numerous speed limit signs. She was now on the outskirts of the city and that only meant one thing to Eve at this moment: all speed limits off.

She gladly pushed the gas even more, the adrenaline was like a drug to her. Bosley liked cars, but he didn't like psycho people driving them while he was just randomly sitting there, unable to do a thing.

"Eve?" He tried to call out, but she kept on speeding. "Eve!" His voice came out more stern this time, but once again there was no result.

"EVE!" He yelled this time as she hit the break abruptly, letting the car swirl around a few times before it stopped.

"Grow some balls, Bosley!" She didn't even look at him. Was she afraid to look in his eyes? She knew the moment she did so, he would know.

She had never been to this place, but she knew it very well at the same time. There was an old barn and a huge abandoned building right next to it, a little further from where they stopped. He shot her a confused look, his eyebrows rising up a notch.

"It's here. Club Llavero Perdido. There!" She pointed at the building with no windows, no doors, no lights on. It only served to make him even more confused.

"That can't be it. My information said it's a high-end private club with impossibly high level of securi-" Before he could finish the word, they were already being shot at. Eve knew that was coming, she was one step ahead of the game. She threw herself over Bosley, for the second time today. Only that now she was actually trying to save his ass. That didn't mean she wasn't pissed off just as much as she was this morning.

"How did you-" He started speaking, but felt her elbow him in the ribs. What was up with Eve not letting anyone speak that day!?

"Duck!" She screamed at him when he was stupid enough to try and stand up. "Are you insane!? There's guns blazing out there, who are you trying to impress!?" She rolled her eyes. This wasn't heroic. It was stupid, even though the guns had stopped for a moment, but to get up and just be irresponsible, she didn't even know why he did it. Truthfully, neither did he. Bosley was past the state in which common sense was the driving power behind his actions. He was confused and scared and that was all because of a girl. He has hit a new low, he was sure of it! But something deep inside assured him that Eve would never hurt him, nor the other Angels.

Abby and Kate arrived ten minutes late. Eve had this devilish look in her eyes and none of them liked it a lot. She almost seemed possessed.

"You guys stay here, provide distraction. I'll get in, see what's going on." Eve was already crawling forward. She stopped for a brief moment, turning around. This time there was softness in her eyes. "I love you all. Thank you for everything. You were like a real family to me, never forget that!" She made them all speechless. Abby thought she was being a drama queen. Kate, being an ex-cop, tried to analyze the situation. But Bosley, being the one who knew Eve the best, he read the message behind her words, and it terrified him.

"I'm coming with you, Eve!" He stated, taking a step forward, but then she sprinted off quickly. The guns went off once again and Bosley had no back-up to run after her, so he was forced to stay behind the car with the other two Angels. "BE SAFE, EVE!" He called out and he wasn't sure if she could even hear it through the noise.

But she heard it. And she smiled. She knew exactly what was going to happen to her and she knew that the only way to save the others was to surrender.

Surprisingly, when she got close enough to the building, the guns stopped. At the door downstairs she was "welcomed" by a guy, who jumped out with a piece of cloth, soaked in chloroform.

"Bitch, I'm a member!" She smirked, pulling her membership card, her name, picture and the name Club Llavero Perdido written on it. Two kicks after that, he was on the floor. Eve wasn't a fan of torture, especially when she was the one who invented this specific one.

"Evelyn!" An elder man's grumpy voice resonated and it took her a while to figure out where it came from. Top left corner, second floor deck.

"Carlos, I'd say it's a pleasure to see you again. But I know you hate it when they lie to your face!" She smirked, although she was sure it wasn't a good idea to mess with this man, not after everything she did to him, or rather: against him.

"Nobody ever lies to me, Evelyn. I recall there was one little girl who did and I promised myself to make her pay for it one day…" Oh, he was enjoying this and she could tell.

"Cut the crap. I'm here. What do you want?" She shook her head, looking around and making a mental image of the building structure, for a later escape, if that was even going to be possible.

"You. I've always wanted you. Have you forgotten?" He laughed, sounding like the condescending jerk that he was.

"You're repulsive!" She walked up the stairs, showing him she wasn't scared.

"And you're even hotter than I remember you." He took in her looks. _Bad idea to have chosen a tank top_, Eve thought to herself. His hand reached to touch her breasts and she took a step backwards, nearly falling down the stairs.

"I'm not the person I used to be." She said calmly, just because she knew how to play this game. "I can offer you money. Immunity. Deals. Cars. Just name it?" She negotiated.

"Nah. I have enough of those. Even though you cost me a lot. Do you have any idea how many deals went downhill, because of your stupid stunt? The day you got busted we had to move. You know we had to hit that parking, Evelyn! Twenty brand new luxury cars, no license plates, no documents, brand new out of the market, untraceable! Your cut would have been a 20% as usual. What the fuck were you thinking!?" He sounded pissed off and now she was the one enjoying it.

"Sorry. Had prior engagements!" She smirked confidently, trying to get under his skin. This whole bark thing was no fun if there was no actual bite to follow. She was simply trying to speed up the process. She knew it wouldn't be long until the other Angels would jump in, thinking they were going to save her.

"Ah, yes. Gloria. She was in the car with you that night. In fact, she was driving. It's her fault. Then you went to jail. How silly of you!" He played her game, but by his own rules. It striked a nerve, but now it all made sense. The call Charlie received, saying the Angels had to be there, exactly that day, Gloria's birthday. It was all about Eve, all because of Eve, all thanks to Eve.

"Don't mention her name again!" She felt a lump in her throat. Any other day she would be strong and he knew that. That's why he chose today. It was the best time to screw Eve up.

He took a step forward, rudely invading her personal space. "Gloria." He whispered calmly, she could feel his breath on her and it was disgusting, for more reasons than just the smell of it: Cuban cigars mixed with expensive scotch. With the corner of her eyes she saw him raising his hands a little bit, as if he was preparing himself to hold her after he knew what he should expect.

"Bastard!" Instead of making a step backwards, just as he thought she would, Eve bumped right against him, taking him off-guard. Her right knee rose up and kicked forcefully the area he was most confident in, yet any man was weak at – the groin.

"You psychopathic little bitch!" He groaned in pain, his hands didn't even manage to touch her, that made her grin.

"Name your price and we have a deal!" She insisted once again.

"There's no way I'm letting you walk away again!" He scoffed loudly.

"I know. I meant for them." Her head tilted slightly towards the exit. Bosley, Abby and Kate were still behind the car, waiting for her to get in touch with them.

"Oh, I see. Well, you failed to save Gloria. What makes you think I'll spare those ones now?" He was cocky, just like she remembered him.

"First of all, you didn't do anything to Gloria. Baharo did. And you two are not connected. So don't put this in your list of achievements. Don't give me another reason to want you dead!" She finally started to feel confident again, but she knew him, he was full of surprises.

"Second?" He asked, laughing in her face. That only meant one thing: she was about to be in big trouble.

"Second, those people know nothing about you. If you let them walk away, you can have…" She knew he could read her mind. She knew what he wanted. He had tried having it a few years ago. And he still wanted it. She was just not going to say it out loud. If she had to, she would do the thing, but she wouldn't admit defeat by pronouncing it.

"I can have what?" He straightened his jacket, once again getting in her face. "Say it, Evelyn!" He whispered, as if he was seducing her. "What are you going to give me, my good little girl?" His voice was so annoying, just the sound of it made her lose control for a moment.

Her head shook from left to right and her lips stayed firmly pressed against each other. Not a word, not a sound came out of her. Finally his hand reached down to her hip, resting it there as if he owned her.

"You had the guys' respect when you were a member of the club. Nobody dared to touch you. It's been years now, I'm sure everyone would love to see the one who turned on us. We'll be having lots of fun with you. You were quite the naughty one, I recall." He kept on using that annoying voice. Did he really think she would be turned on by it?

"You'll never have me!" She didn't want to contradict herself, yet she needed to let him know she was holding her ground. She moved away, his touch was intoxicating, she felt dirty.

"I see Juan failed to get you high." Carlos looked down the stairs randomly, as the guard was lying unconscious by the door.

"I invented the soaked cloth thing, remember? Every new member gets put down to sleep. We bring him in, wait for him to wake up, torture them until we get what we want. Well, what _you_ want anyway." She corrected herself, speaking confidently.

"Juan failed. But I won't. See you in a bit." He took advantage of Eve, who stupidly turned her attention to Juan's body. Suddenly she was pushed down the stairs. Luckily for her, it wasn't her first time. In prison it happened a lot, so she knew how to protect her head from serious injuries. She faked unconscious for a long moment when she hit the downstairs floor. She could hear his steps, he was walking away, but two other men were coming for her.

"Take her to my room." He commanded briefly.

She let them drag her, pretending to be knocked out. With squinty eyes she checked out the building, making sure she remembered which door and hallway this was, so she could make a run for it. However, it wasn't this easy. Once inside the room, she heard two more men speaking.

"Evelyn? Is that her? Damn, she got boobs." One of them said and she tried really hard not to cringe. What was with people only seeing her features when she was with a tiny top? Did she look that flat with loose dresses on her?

"Shut up, man. She was like a sister to us!" The other one, the younger guy said.

"Yeah, whatever. She's no longer one of us. You heard Carlos. We can have her, only after he's done with her." The one who spoke first, once again acted like a jerk.

Worst of all was when they all kept referring to her as being "one of them". She believed that in order to survive, you have to adapt. But she never felt like a cold-hearted thief. Yes, she broke into a lot of cars, but each time she had to startle a guy, to get him on his knees, to shoot him in the foot, to knock him out…she felt like the person she never wanted to be. If it wasn't for Gloria, Eve would have switched off her humanity a long time ago. It was only natural to do it, being surrounded with pigs like these men. It would go something like those teen dramas on TV, the vampire ones, where someone turns and they become a monster with no feelings, no remorse, no human judgment.

A few minutes later they got bored of checking her out. She seemed asleep, so they went to guard the door outside, as everyone was alarmed that there were three more people in the perimeter.

"Bos?" Eve whispered, clutching the little ear-piece, to establish a connection. "BOS!" She said a little louder.

"Oh, thank God, Eve! Are you okay? Did you get in? How can we join you and be unnoticed?" He felt his heart beating insanely when after what seemed an eternity, she finally called.

"I'll be fine. You can't come. It was a false alarm. Some poker deal gone wrong. No big deal. I can handle it. Get in the car with Abby and Kate and get out of here. They're not going to play nice with me until my people are out of their land." She negotiated, making it seem as if she was being held hostage.

"We're not leaving you!" Bosley cut her off. "_I'm_ not leaving you, Eve…" He continued, this time whispering.

"Yes, you are. By staying you're only hurting me more. Go! I'll be fine. I always am." She cut the connection off when she saw the door-knob move, the guards were coming back in, so she put her head down again, resuming the same position she had five minutes ago.

Outside, Bosley told Abby and Kate what Eve requested and none of them wanted to leave, but they also didn't want to put Eve through more danger. Bosley's plan was to leave the girls and the car some place safe and to run back there by foot. At least there was less chance of being spotted this way.

"Poker games? Well the place certainly feels right." Abby looked around, there was nothing around them.

"Guys, down!" Kate shushed them and they all ducked once again.

A truck came by, stopping by the barn next to the building. The veil was taken away and a brand new shiny Bentley was revealed. Bosley was nearly drooling, he knew this model very well.

"What the…" He gasped. "This one isn't even out on the market yet. It's supposed to start selling after half a year, at least." He pointed at it, much like kids did when they saw a toy they wanted to have.

"Uh, guys." Kate nudged them both, interrupting their conversation, just as the door of the barn was being opened.

Ten seconds later they were all standing there, jaws dropped. Three other brand new cars were stored inside of what seemed to be an old barn. The girls wondered how come the cars got there in the first place. Bosley wondered how come they got there themselves. And then it hit him.

"Ay, Dios Mio…EVE!" He gasped, the two girls jumped up. When Bosley was worried and he spoke in Spanish, that meant trouble. "I'm so stupid! We all are! We just sent Eve to die!" He could feel his teeth, clenching against each other, as if they were about to break. He was furious and from this point on he wouldn't be responsible for whatever happened.

"El Llavero Perdido. In Spanish that's: the lost key-chain. Eve has a key tattoo on her neck. Gloria had the same one on her left hand. It's from that car stealing gang they were members of. This must be their new headquarters, Eve once told me they used to move and it was always unusual places that nobody would notice them at. Quite like this." He pointed at the barn and the building and now it all made perfect sense. Even though he had just pronounced Gloria's name, he still didn't put the last piece to the puzzle – it was her birthday, so they had been lured there, as a carefully though plan to make Eve pay for what she did when she abandoned the gang.

"I'm going in!" He announced, but Abby and Kate pulled him back forcefully. In the hurry, he forgot to even grab a gun, not to mention an ear-piece, so he would keep in touch.

They set up a plan quickly. Abby was going to climb up from the second floor, cause some panic, get everyone running to see what's going on, while Kate attacks from the back door and Bosley walks in from the front after grabbing the truck driver's clothes for disguise.

Meanwhile, on the second floor, in what seemed to be Carlos' room, which only had a bed, a table and two chairs, plus a tiny window with no glass on it, Eve was still playing unconscious, planning the best escape method. The two guards leaned in to check out if she carries a gun and she jumped suddenly, kicking and using her hands to her best advantage! Once they were down, she walked to the door, but found herself being pushed back by Carlos, who was just entering.

"Not before I have my fun with you. You're useless now, Evelyn. You can't harm us more than you already did. In about an hour you'll be free to walk out, if you don't want to stay here for more…" He reached her, throwing her against the bed forcefully.

"Bring it, old man!" She challenged him to get closer and he did so quickly. With one hand she pulled a tiny little deodorant that she had neatly put in her back pocket before the mission and sprayed it in his face. That only aggravated him even more, but she knew it would work, eventually. It had to.

"Stop fidgeting, bitch!" He groaned when her nails were scratching every surface of his body: his face, his hands, his chest. That ass dared to already remove his shirt.

"Last guy who called me a bitch…" She started to speak, intending to scare him off.

"What, you killed him? That's hot. I like bad girls and you know it." He whispered, pinning her hands behind her back. "Martha?" He called out and within seconds a young girl appeared by the door.

Eve knew who that was. She had never met her, but she knew exactly who it was.

The girl had strong Czech accent and she smelled like weed. That was definitely the person Eve thought she was. The gang was only formed by guys, so this must be the only girl. She hit Eve across the face repeatedly, until Eve gave up fighting back. Then her hands were secured against the bed with the help of handcuffs. Eve was down, breathing heavily, swallowing blood and pride, but keeping the last bits of her energy for what was about to come next.

"You're free to go. Unless you want to stay and watch." Carlos said to the girl and she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Yo man, the car just arrived!" The voice of a young man sounded and it made Carlos walk out, giving Eve a few minutes to calm down. Martha was sent in to watch her and to see if the two guards would wake up any time soon.

"Martha, pretty name." Eve said sweetly, trying to get under her skin. But if she was right, this girl would be the hardest one to crack out of all gang members. She was there for a reason. However, Eve had it all perfectly planned. If there was someone who understood Martha's life, that was Eve and only Eve.

"Does he beat you? Does he have you? Does he respect you at all?" She questioned softly, but the girl didn't move at all. "Do you ever wonder who you really are? If you're the person who is standing there, gun pointed at someone's head, while the guys get the car? Ever feel like next time they won't come back for you? Ever think that maybe jail would be better? Well, it's not, I've been there. Food sucks and the girls are all psycho." She laughed and saw Martha's facial expression change a little bit.

"I bet you know who I am. Eve. I'm you. You're me. You have a chance to escape, to have a good life, to be happ-" She was cut off when the other girl unexpectedly spoke up.

"Yeah? Look how well you turned out! Traitor!" Martha rolled her eyes in annoyance, but at least Eve managed to crack an emotion out of her, other than the roughness she saw in her eyes a minute ago.

"I'm protecting someone. A lot of people. If you help me, I'll do my best to protect you too. Just let me go. Please? If you were here, you would want me to help you too!" Her final plea striked a nerve in the girl, but she heard Carlos' footsteps, coming closer.

"I'm sorry, Eve!" She said with a slight frown before she pointed her gun to Eve's forehead, keeping her down on the bed. Carlos walked in and seemed impressed.

"Get the fuck out of here!" He grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her outside the door, locking himself in with Eve after he also got rid of the two guys on the floor.

"You may want to look like you're enjoying yourself at least a little bit…" He leaned forward, pressing his weight against Eve, who was already experiencing troubles breathing.

"Do you believe in fairy-tales?" He asked her, his specialty was mind torture. The more a girl felt repulsed by him, the more pleasure it gave him. Eve remembered that very well.

"I believe in Angels!" She smirked, knowing that somehow she would be saved. At least she hoped so. She was kind of praying for it.

Carlos wasn't moved at all. He was never one to do his homework, so he had no idea that Eve was speaking about her new friends. He seemed way too eager to get the thing he had wanted for years, the one girl he could never have.

"This one is for Gloria." His hand brushed up her stomach, pulling her tank top up and ripping it off with one abrupt motion in the end.

_God bless push-up bras!_ – Eve thought to herself, seeing as if she wasn't wearing one, she would be naked now. The one she had on would require her hands being released, so she could slide it off. And that wasn't happening. So at least that gave her a little peace.

His lips trailed a few kisses up from the palm of her hand to her chin. She cringed and moved her face away, buying herself time, although it seemed like forever already.

"She was the good one. Don't flatter yourself. I saw the way you enjoyed yourself. Each car got you more excited. You're just as bad as the rest of us. Gloria was the one who was trying to pull you away. And look how she ended up." He wasn't happy, Eve was stronger than he remembered and this was no fun for him at all.

"You went to jail for her. How noble! I bet she's very happy with you now, proud of you, that's pathetic!" He laughed and smiled against her chin. "Girls who go against me have to pay. You'll pay for both yourself and her as well. Enjoy!" He almost commanded her, but she was mentally strong, at least on the outside. On the inside she was crying like a little girl.

Suddenly his eyes started watering and it made Eve smirk. He rubbed them and he felt like his whole face was starting to swell.

_That's what you get when you mess with a bitch like me!_ – Eve thought to herself, glancing over the tiny deodorant that she sprayed on him a few minutes ago. The bottle was now on the floor, but it definitely helped. Smart move, she had a box full of things that may someday help her win a battle against her ex-colleagues. The membership card was to gain access. The deodorant seemed like a funny weapon, only that it was powerful enough to neutralize Carlos, as it contained triclosan.

Triclosan is a common ingredient included in commercial deodorants. It is utilized as the odor killing part of antiperspirants for its anti-bacterial properties. It is also commonly used in antibacterial soaps, hand wipes and gels.

Carlos was extremely allergic to this ingredient and Eve remembered how he used to give specific orders of which soap and cosmetics to have someone else buy for him, so there wouldn't even be a trace of this thing in them.

He was trying to hold on and continue, so he unzipped his trousers and leaned in to kiss her chin this time, giving her time to feel tortured, to wait for it. "Next kiss would be for Gloria." He smirked, but Eve had enough of it.

"STOP SAYING HER NAME!" She yelled, making his heart skip a beat. He forgot the loudness of her voice when she got mad. No more miss sweet thing.

"Gloria!" He continued the torture, his hands trailing to her thighs. She would much rather take his punches instead.

"Gloria…" He whispered. Eve's leg tried to kick him off the bed, but he stopped her.

"GLORIA!" He yelled this time, with that smug victorious smile on his face.

At that moment something happened. The rest of the Angels were still outside, in positions, waiting to break in, when alarms went off, smoke suddenly filled the air and they could hear gun shots from upstairs.

"¿Dónde está Carlos?" A female voice was heard from somewhere in the building and Eve couldn't breathe. It was only her and Martha there. Everyone else was a guy. Abby and Kate didn't speak Spanish. No, it couldn't be! Eve knew that voice, but she refused to allow herself to believe it was true.

A few seconds later the door was kicked down and a smoke grenade was thrown in. In no time there was a thick fog surrounding them. Martha rushed in, but Carlos thought she was the one going against him, so without even thinking of it, he pulled the trigger and she dropped down on the floor. Eve wanted to scream. She was sure she could have saved the girl, if she ever managed to save herself first.

Right after that shot, another one sounded. It happened so quickly, Eve didn't even know there was someone else in the room. Then she felt the breath escape her lungs as all of Carlos' weight fell against her all of a sudden. She rubbed her eyes to see what was going on and who was there, but it made her eyes water and her vision even more blurry, due to the effect of the smoke grenade. Then she felt a pool of blood pouring over her, it was disgusting! Carlos was down, for good.

"Who is there?" She asked hesitantly. There was still a chance she would be shot next. But she felt a weird sense of comfort instead. Someone walked to the bed and unlocked her handcuffs. She was too weak to jump up and see who it was, but she felt a soft warm hand push her against the bed, as if the other person didn't want her to see them. Then one finger softly brushed against the infinity ring on Eve's right hand finger. She shuddered slightly, this couldn't be happening.

Before she knew it, she was alone in the room again, not counting Martha and Carlos, who were no longer an obstacle.

"EVE!?" Bosley called out. The Angels had just managed to break in, as everyone else was in panic and it blew up their original plan to go unnoticed.

"BOS!?" She said weakly and it took him less than a second to rush towards the door where he heard her voice coming from.

"Oh my God! Eve! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you…" He pushed Carlos away from her and sat down on the bed, pulling her against him. He could feel her heart racing. His hand tried to wipe some of the blood off of her and he took his shirt off, giving it to her.

"Can you walk? Abby and Kate are providing us with an exit strategy now!" He announced, ready to pick her up and carry her to a safe place if he had to.

"I'm ok. Yes. Let's go." She nodded, appearing to be fine, but she was far from it. He helped her stand up, but her feet were failing her. He let her lean her body weight on him as they walked down the same stairs that she had been ruthlessly thrown down from, half an hour ago.

"Oh no, Eve!" Kate freaked out when she saw her covered in blood and Abby simply lost her words.

"You guys drive the cars we came here by. Bos, come with me? Girls, meet you at the diner down the street in 10 minutes!" She announced and she wasn't in the mood to have anyone argue with her.

She made Bosley walk to the barn with her and she grabbed the nicest car, claiming it as her new car from this day forward. If she was a car thief, then she would steal a car from the people who made her this way. She would gladly feel no remorse for this.

She let Bosley drive, at least some common sense was still in there, somewhere! When they arrived at the meeting point, Bosley stayed in the car with her for a few minutes, asking if she was okay, but each time she said "Yes" instead of the truth.

They finally re-united and drove back to Miami after the CIA and the Police arrived. Kate had sent her ex-fiancé a warning and his team was already on their way to bust the cartel.

Back in the Agency, Charlie was already waiting on the phone with the usual question, if Eve was alright.

"I'll be much better if all of you just shut up and pretend like today never happened, seeing as it wasn't an important one for either of you in the first place!" She said with attitude and at that moment Bosley found the last piece to the puzzle.

"Gloria's birthday! Eve! That's why you were so-" She put her hand in the air, making him shut up immediately. Crazy, the power she had over him. Even with just a small gesture like that.

Without another word, Eve walked to the bathroom to clean herself up. She didn't lock the door, she knew he would come right after her. She wanted him to.

"Eve, may I?" He asked tentatively, opening just a little bit. When she didn't rebel against it, he walked in and stood behind her, as she was looking at herself in the mirror. She hated what she saw.

"Did he-" He started off shakily, but she jumped at the question before it was even finished.

"NO!" It was both a whisper, a sigh and a scream.

"Eve, you can talk to me. I know today has been hard on you. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. Now I understand, your angst this morning, the way you lashed out on everyone…your words before you walked to the building, the way you were able to just walk in and go right through the guards. Why did you do it?" His hand touched her elbow, to comfort her and to see if the blood was coming out of her or it was left there from Carlos.

"I knew it was a trap. That's why I was the only one who walked in. They would have never let you in. No offence, but I've got all the right moves!" She giggled, forcing herself to be happy, but failing miserably! "Carlos wanted revenge for years. He couldn't get it while I was in jail. And since Gloria was the one thing I ever cared about, except now the three of you, well, and Charlie…" It somehow felt so good to add so many new people to that list of hers. "…he knew he could only hurt me through her. She was the one who wanted me to get out, get clean from the schemes, have a new life. I never thought it was possible. I was stuck in what felt comfortable at the time. I guess I lived day by day. Just like Martha…" She trailed off.

"Who?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The girl you saw in the room." She looked away from him.

"Ah, yes. Who was she? I thought it was a guy thing!" He wasn't sure what was going on in this shady business of theirs.

"She's me. I used to be her. They always have this one smart girl with limited career options. She's the lure, the protected one. She gets the car owners to trust her, she busts the car and brings it to Carlos. In turn, she gets complete protection from the guys in the gang. They bring other girls for entertainment, but they could never touch her. Carlos is the only one who is allowed to disrespect the girl and beat her up, sometimes on a daily basis, no matter how well she did her job…" Once again she trailed off and Bosley knew this was not only the way Martha's life was. Eve was referring to her own past. And that hurt.

"Come here, Eve!" He whispered and held her in his arms. She was just as scared, trembling and her heart beating like wild.

"I could have saved her, I was getting to her, I needed more time. But Carlos, he…" She cringed at the memory of it. "All he wanted was me. He knew this was the only thing that can hurt me now. He had no idea who you guys are. He never cares about details, he's such an idiot. The gang is going to work just as well, if not better, without him now! He's the back-bone, but definitely not the brain of it!" Her eyes narrowed.

"Ray and the CIA are all over it, remember?" Bosley told her with a smile. Man, his smile… That was the only thing that could calm her down! She smirked, positive that the gang would be busted and no more innocent people would be forced to steal, lie and hurt others.

"Eve, you sure he didn't…" Bosley trailed off, she knew what he was asking.

"For the third time, he didn't. I know how to handle myself. Relax!" She rolled her eyes, already starting to laugh. He made her feel so calm. So protected. So good.

"Okay, sorry, I'll drop it. But how did that happen, I mean, we heard the gun shots when we were outside. That's why we barged in way before we were ready. If you didn't kill them, who did?" His eyebrow was lifted up. It's not like he didn't believe her, but something didn't add up. She had marks on her hands from the handcuffs, yet when he found her, they were undone and she was free.

"Remember Bajaro? I didn't kill him. I hate them both, probably equally much. So I didn't kill Carlos either. The old man has many tricks and unluckily for him, I was well prepared for his torture. I'm not saying it didn't suck, though!" Her eyes were soft now, but there was a secret hidden behind them.

"Eve, you said you won't lie to me again. Please! Who killed them?" It was his last attempt of finding out the truth.

"I don't know, Bos." She shrugged, not too convincingly. "Okay, it was…an Angel." It was the best she could make out of the whole situation.

"But we were outside this whole time!" He replied almost immediately.

"You're not the only Angels who care about me, Bos!" She smiled. After a long day of self-inflicted pain, music torture, then actual physical pain, after disrespecting her friends and new boss, it was safe to assume Eve had been hallucinating.

"That's not possible!" Bosley muttered to himself. "Eve, you were in a pretty bad state when I found you. And you still are. Why don't you take a shower and I'll set a bed for you to sleep in. Abby and Kate can stay tonight as well. We're all here for you. Don't be scared, it's all over. They will never bother you again. It's their turn to be miserable in jail now!" He smirked, loving the sound of it.

"I can be your Mr. Fuego if you want?" He said teasingly, remembering Eve's favorite stuffed toy that she told him she always sleeps with. "You can hold my hand all you want. Come on. Get yourself cleaned up. Oh and Eve? Maybe we should keep your version of the story, you know, just between you and me. Okay?" He said softly, not wanting the other girls, let alone Charlie, to find out Eve's theory and to think she was going crazy.

He placed a kiss on top of her head. It felt so good, much more different than Carlos kissing her chin.

"Bos?" She said weakly right before he would close the door from the outside.

"Yes, Eve?" He replied, smiling, leaning against the door, but not walking back in.

"Will you stay at the door. Just in case. Please?" Her voice was shaky and uneven and he knew how stressed out she was from everything that happened that day. It was now pitch dark outside. He could hear Chalie's voice from the other room, asking Abby and Kate details of what went down. All he could think about was that Eve's voice was calling his name at this moment.

He nodded, he knew she would know his reply anyway. It was quite like Eve's first phone conversation with Charlie when he asked her a question and she only nodded in response. It's because some things you don't say…some things you feel.

Half an hour later she walked out, wrapped in a clean towel that Bosley provided her with and her skin was all red from rubbing herself with the soap under the steaming hot water. But at least she finally felt clean. She smelled good. She smelled like him, his shampoo, his soap, his Eve.

"Thank you." She lumped on the way to the second floor and he helped her up.

"I'm always there for you, Eve!" He felt the need to say it once again. Once they were upstairs, he put her in his room. "I was waiting for you, so I didn't fix you a bed." He excused himself. "I'll go do it now."

"No, it's fine. This one looks good. I don't mind." She smiled, unaware that it was his bed and it wasn't exactly being offered to her.

"Uh. Okay. Sure." He nodded. He could fix himself a bed later. If he wanted to. Now his main priority was being next to her until she dozed off, which wouldn't be too hard, in her state!

He gave her one of his shirts and some beach shorts. "Not really couture, but it beats the clothes in the bathroom." He laughed, a joke was the best way to make someone lighten up…or be even more annoyed.

"It's okay, Bos. I'm not picky. I'm fine with everything." She put them on in the dark, yet he turned around, giving her privacy as she changed, obviously.

"Offer still stands?" She asked hesitantly when she saw him sit all the way on the other side of the bed.

"Huh?" He wasn't sure what she meant exactly.

"I'm not home, I don't have Mr. Fuego here." There it was, the little spark in her eyes, the flirty Eve that he remembered.

"Sure." He sat closer, resting his back against the pillow, allowing Eve to take up most of the space herself. His hand dived under the blanket and he found her fingers, gently massaging them against his own. "Feels sore?" He asked, remembering the cut he saw on that hand early in the morning. It must hurt so much.

"Feels good!" She smiled, at least that's what he thought she did. It was now dark in the room. But he knew her and he knew when she smiled, which was most of the time that they spoke anyway.

"I'll get you some hand cream, tell me if it tingles." He grabbed a bottle of glycerin cream, hoping she wouldn't ask him why a guy had this thing. He was a Latino, he was allowed to own cosmetic products. Plus, she couldn't complain, his hands had always been really nice and soft! "It hurts?" He asked when he started massaging her hands gently, rubbing the cream softly into her skin.

"It heals!" She replied, this time making him smile. He was the one who managed to tame her down, to heal her pain, to make her happy again.

Bosley had grabbed the mp3 player from the car and he played the next song, which happened to be Gloria Estefan's Como Duele Perderte. This time he listened to the lyrics and he realized why these songs were on Eve's angel playlist and most importantly: why today was the only day she was listening to them.

_Cómo duele el dìa nublado,_ (How it hurts this cloudy day,)  
_cómo el tiempo es tan pesado! Sí,_ (the time feels so heavy! Yes,)  
_porque a diario pienso en ti._ (because every day I think of you.)  
_Qué bien grita el silencio,_ (How loud the silence screams,)  
_qué bien duelen los recuerdos! Sí,_ (how much do the memories hurt! Yes,)  
_porque todo habla de ti._(because everything reminds me of you!)

_Y ahora que estas lejos hasta el universo ha muerto!_(And now that you are away it's like the universe is dead!)

_Lo que me queda por decir_ (All I have left to say)  
_es cómo duele perderte, ay! ay! ay!_ (is how much it hurts losing you!)  
_Cómo me duele...perderte!_ (How much I'm hurting…for having lost you!)

Her eyes were full of tears. In the darkness of the room, she was sure she could keep that a secret. However, he knew she was crying. How? He just knew, he could feel it. After all the stress and pain she went through, it wouldn't make sense if she didn't cry, especially while listening to those lyrics. His hand brushed over hers protectively and it made her feel good.

_This is the first time I see her cry._ – He thought to himself.

_This is the last time he sees me cry._ – She thought to herself, because showing such a side of her would make her weak. And once she was weak, she would be vulnerable. And once she turns vulnerable, she would easily put herself in danger again, along with the other Angels. And that was just not an option for Eve.

"Just so you know…" Eve yawned silently after her own ears were paying attention to the song, feeling every bit of pain in her chest as the lyrics were just so perfectly describing her situation! "I'm never going to give up on you. I'll fight for you, Abby and Kate. You guys are not getting rid of me easily!" She giggled, but a minute after that he was sleeping soundlessly. Her body didn't even move.

Bosley stayed awake, making sure she was neatly tucked in. He never thought having a girl in this bed again would feel so comfortable. He never thought anyone could ever sleep there again, let alone him enjoying it, despite the circumstances. Ever since a certain person from his past, he was convinced he would never let himself feel anything, for anyone, not anymore. He quickly found himself failing at it. Eve's eyes, her hands, her soft voice, he couldn't figure it out, she was pulling him in for more.

"Mhh." She said in her sleep, turning around and tugging on his hand. He lowered himself a bit and she rested her head against his shoulder. He laid down, smiling at her. She never let go of his hand. She wasn't joking about Mr. Fuego being an important part of her sleep schedule.

He fell asleep shortly after he was sure she was alright. In the morning he woke up, realizing they had shifted just enough to now be in a position where his hand was topping her, running over her side and gently having a pull of her towards him. Her nose was cuddled against his bare shoulder, he could feel her every breath against his skin. His leg moved an inch away, but hers instantly moved too, finding the comfortably closure, the warmth.

In the morning Charlie let them know that his intention for yesterday originally were to have a day of remembering Gloria, doing things that she liked to do, watching old pictures. But then this phony mission came up. Eve was now much more calm, so she gladly took part in the plan, even though they did it a day after it was set up for. The four of them stayed in the Agency, taking a day off, talking about their friend who was now a real Angel. They all missed her, so nobody was upset with Eve for the abuse she did to them the previous day.

Moments like these were precious for her. She was getting so much closer to those people. They never failed her. She never had that with anyone else before. Except Gloria. That's why now, being an Angel, taking Gloria's place, it felt right, it felt like destiny…it was what Gloria wanted for her: to get her life together, to be a good person and to help others. Inevitably these thoughts made Eve a little proud of who she had become. She couldn't wait to see what the future held for her.

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: Lots of fluffy touchy-touchy Eve/Bosley moments. I mean it, literally, hands are involved in the cutest way. Intrigued? Are they hugging? It would be Hot & Cold ;)!  
**

**QUESTIONS:**

**How did Eve buy her new boat?**

**Did I portray the emotions right? (This chapter was very emotional to write!)**


	4. Angels On Thin Ice

**Chapter Time-Frame: Set during & right after Episode 4: "Angels In Chains"**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4 - ANGELS ON THIN ICE_  
**

The morning in the Agency started with the usual coffee overdose for the girls. However, Bosley didn't come downstairs, as he usually did, with a shirt that is just a little too tight around his body. Not that anyone ever minded. Kate and Abby didn't even notice. So Eve took it upon her to adore every feature on his body, well, when nobody was looking.

Charlie's geography lesson ended up a little something different than a free vacation to Cuba. The girls had been hired to rescue Tess Walters, an American college student, who went missing during her human rights work there and she was the sixth person to go missing. Bosley was already in Cuba, setting up a plan for the new mission.

Once Abby questioned the travel arrangements, Eve smirked. She had nothing to worry about anymore, she now had a passport and the legal right to travel. Even though, this time Charlie pulled a few strings and got the girls an escape plan through international waters, neglecting a few laws.

The undercover? American tourists, loud and obnoxious, rich and stuck up American girls who chose Cuba for their Spring Break. Abby had been dreaming of this moment since she had to rub down a bad guy at a cruise-ship and then wear itchy cotton clothes while the other girls were having fun with their glamorous disguise.

Upon arriving, the girls made themselves noticed. They made contact with Bosley right away, while sipping mojitos and acting like spoiled brats. He introduced himself as a local lawyer and Eve was the first one to approach. Her smile was captivating, she walked by and the other girls followed. Her hand gently brushed against his arm and the girls leaned in for a whisper conversation, to get information about the mission.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you. Your English is very good!" Abby grabbed the chance to say that to Bosley. It had been a long while that she wanted to make that joke, given that Bosley's heritage was not American.

He laughed it off, but he knew some of it was a little tease. And that was right before the girls got falsely accused of possession of cocaine and got taken to Prison de Val Verde. Abby was beyond furious. How was it possible that each time they got sent on a mission at a really cool exotic place, they didn't even get the chance to show off their new fancy clothes? Her little outfit lasted less than fifteen minutes on Cuban grounds before the three of them got thrown in some army pants and blue prison shirts. At least they were clean. Not that Abby was having any of it. She was now at the point of reminiscing about those itchy cotton work clothes. She had hit a new low in her life and she knew it.

Eve's big mouth got her a busted lip upon arrival. She had a thing for disrespecting prison wardens. Been there, done that kind of situation. Deep down inside she was getting an initial high out of it, an energy rush. It had been a while since she was incarcerated, it brought back some memories.

Kate rolled her eyes. She was used to being on the other side of the law. And then abusing it, too. But she had never been in this situation. She kept an open mind, though. She needed to learn a few things, be tough. Well, maybe not get her lip busted quite like Eve did a moment ago.

At lunch they finally met their inside guy, Santos, one of the prison guards that Bosley had managed to bribe into helping them. He left them a few things to help them escape the prison and he gave them information about Tess, who had apparently attacked the warden and got thrown in the "hole", as the prison slang was.

"My kind of girl!" Eve announced proudly. She was nothing but happy with who she was and the mistakes she had done. She also remembered each time she had an altercation with her own warden…but that now belonged to her "past life".

Attacking Abby filled Eve's heart with pain. And a little joy. She secretly longed for the day she would be able to give it back to Blondie for attacking her on her boat, the Papillion I, the one that got dunked under the marina when the Angels first found Eve. They were friends now. But a little fake girl fight was healthy. At least that's what Eve had caught as a life lesson during her time in Tallahassee Women's Correctional a while ago.

Armed with ear-pieces, to be able to communicate between each other, Eve and Kate bravely got thrown in the "hole" where Tess was. She looked so scared, fragile and sad. Kate kept her cool, but given what Eve went through a week ago, the torture that her ex boss Carlos had put her through, she felt the obligation to calm the girl down.

"Hey, hey. Look at me. I've been in prison before. The first thing they try to do is break your spirit, but you're stronger than that!" Eve spoke gently.

Tess told them what happened to the girls who refused to obey the rules there, they would get killed. But before the Angels could understand more, the guards were pouring ice cold water on them and it was a conversation killer for sure.

Bosley was confident in the girls, even when Carlos made contact and warned him. Then he got occupied with a problem of his own, an ex flame, Samantha Masters, showed up in his room. It might have been a better surprise if she wasn't indeed a CIA agent who had once tried to catch him, back in his bad boy days.

"The last time I saw you, you were a hacker playboy who spent his days penetrating the firewalls of European banks…and spent his nights doing the same to European women." She stated, pinning a gun at his direction.

Bosley just smirked, informing her he likes Mojitos and Rhumba music. However, he quickly had a change of game-plan, as she was keeping him from the mission to save the Angels and Tess. He had to fill her in on his new profession, which she laughed off, and his current mission, which she selfishly demanded to tag along with.

The girls attempted to escape, however, got held back. Bosley's hands were tied, they had a boat to catch in a few hours and they couldn't afford the plan falling apart the way it did. And Samantha's talk about being demoted and exiled from the CIA after failing to catch him a few years ago, wasn't a very interesting topic to him either. Yes, it happened, they moved on. He felt bad, being the reason for it all, but his other option would have been worse, he'd be in jail too right now.

While having a discussion, they saw all the American girls being thrown forcefully into a van and driven away from the prison. Samantha recognized the man standing there, Jonathan Cartwright and let Bosley know about the man's dirty deals. It lit a fire in him, he now knew that the Angels were going some place that was definitely not safe. And he had no contact with them whatsoever.

He jumped in the little food van that served as their cover outside of the jail and the stupid engine wouldn't start. His fists angrily punished the steering wheel as he yelled out in despair. Samantha saw a new side of him, the guy who really cared about his friends, the one who would stop at nothing to save the ones he loved.

Meanwhile, the Angels realized they would be serving as merchandise to a crowd of selected customers. They were surrounded by guards, in a room full of mirrors, jewelry, clothes and shoes.

"Never thought I'd be this pissed off in a room full of shoes!" Abby gritted her teeth.

_Never thought I'd be in a room full of shoes_. – Eve thought to herself, right after she pissed off the warden once again. She liked it. Deep down inside Eve loved her bad girl side and she would probably not even deny it if anyone asked straight up.

The girls glammed up and walked into the private party. It took Jonathan five seconds to already be inappropriate with Tess. The poor girl was shaking and on the verge of tears, so Eve jumped in to save her.

"Why don't I entertain you?" She flashed him a smile. It usually worked on every man on the planet. And possibly half the women as well. Eve was irresistible.

"Maybe later." He stated, extracting his hands from Eve's grasp and walking away, unaffected by her flashing those baby browns at him.

One person who would have caught it and would have been left puzzled was Bosley. Good thing he hadn't arrived yet, or a number of questions would be running in his mind, instead of focusing on the mission. What was wrong with Jonathan? How could anyone deny Eve?

Bosley was right on time when the party started to heat up, he slipped Kate a gun and they all managed to cause a huge scene in which everyone had a gun pointed at them. Quite like a vicious circle. Eve was the only one unarmed, yet the one who grew a pair and stood in front of Jonathan's gun, to be able to protect Tess.

"You pull the trigger, all the guns go off, everyone dies!" She threatened, but it didn't seem to impress him much.

"What the Hell are you doing, Eve?" Bosley tried to take a deep breath, but he panicked anyway.

"I'm giving him a hostage. Get the girls and get out now." Her voice was uneven, yet somehow powerful. She wasn't joking. She wouldn't have it any other way. If she had to sacrifice herself, to save six other girls, plus the Angels and Bosley…she would do it without even thinking.

"We're not leaving without you." Abby's tough love resonated through the air. It had been a few hours since Eve punched her with a food tray in the jail yard. Abby would still do anything for Eve.

"Yes, you are." Eve said slowly, nodding her head at Bosley. She knew the only one she could manipulate and control was him. Kate was all about law and order. Abby lived by one law only: not to take anyone's orders. But Bosley had a soft spot, he could be the perfect little puppet in Eve's hands. Figuratively speaking, of course.

His hands started shaking. The aim of his gun was now not on point. His nostrils vibrated. He was about to crack under pressure and shoot every single one of the men in that room, starting with Cartwright who just pulled Eve by the hair like she was his little bitch. Eve was nobody's bitch. Bosley would make sure of it!

"She's right." He tried to sound like a leader, to make a choice, to protect everyone. "Let's go." He yelled out, but only after he shot a glance at Eve. Would this be the last time he sees her? It would be his fault if anything happened to her. He would never forgive himself. And this hit a little too close to home…his mind was on Eve, combined with a very painful memory from his past.

They all jumped in the van, Bosley kept yelling "Let's go!" and it annoyed Abby.

"What about Eve!?" She was sure he hadn't forgotten about her, but she still needed confirmation that they would somehow be saving her too.

"We'll get her back. I promise!" He reassured her.

At the same time Eve was back in the not-so-comfortable prison clothes. Everyone was pissed off at her. The only thing that filled her with joy was when Jonathan's hand punched the warden, leaving her bruised and bleeding. Even though Eve knew that would soon be happening to her as well, she still took a moment to enjoy the other woman's pain. It was well deserved.

"You have some training. You came here on a mission. But my guess is, you're not a government operative. No. You're freelance." He was on his knees, in front of Eve, checking out her face to see how she reacts to his deductions. It was hard, she had her Poker Face on at all times.

"Brilliant guess." She appeared cocky and rude. Her eyes looked away, as if he wasn't worth her time and attention. She was doing everything in her power to piss him off.

Eve had a thing for doing stupid stunts like that. She had no re-enforcements, no contact with the Angels. For all she knew, she was left behind and the others were on their way back to Miami right now. That's what she asked for. Yet, in the back of her mind, she was silently judging them for leaving her behind. And maybe also praying that they would be back.

"Well...I'm through guessing. One way or another, I'm gonna find out everything there is to know about you." He informed her, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie. It reminded her of Carlos, last week, the car gang, the barn…it was a truly scary moment and this was a reminder of it. But it didn't manage to break her focus.

"You won't get a word out of me." Eve knew she was able to withstand torture.

"That's what they all say." His whispers meant to intimidate her. But all they caused was for her to cringe at the smell of alcohol.

While Eve was being tortured back in the prison, the girls were in hiding, somewhere in the woods nearby. Abby and Kate were doing a good job at acting sisterly and protective. Tess was worried about Eve, they all were. But they knew they would somehow get her back. Samantha was like stuck on Bosley. They had old bones to pick, as well as new ones.

"Every policia on the island has your mug shots by now, and Cartwright's put a bounty on your heads. It's suicide." Samantha started a conversation while Bosley was busy and concentrated on filling up every gun he saw within his reach. He planned on using every bullet for Cartwright. The man had to pay for holding Eve hostage.

"I'm not leaving Eve behind!" He said calmly, right after her little unimpressive speech was over.

"You got the other girls out. The C.I.A. would call this an acceptable loss." Samantha didn't even know how wrong she was.

"We're not the C.I.A. No loss is acceptable." Bosley kept his cool. Sticking patrons in the guns, envisioning the moment he would get to empty them out and into Cartwright's body, that's what kept him sane.

"I have a mission here. You need to get out and leave Cartwright to me." Her words made him remember all the reasons why he hated public servants. She sounded demanding. Conceived. Self-centered. Wrong.

"You can have Cartwright, but by the time you nail him, it'll be too late." Bosley's voice was still strong, as he put a gun down and focused on the next one.

"I've never seen this side of you before... heroic." She noticed she wouldn't get her point across easily, so she changed tactics, going in for the emotional torture instead.

Her words made Bosley scoff, but he still didn't break his focus. "I'm no hero."

"Then why are you really going back for Eve? Is it because of Elizabeth?" She had limited knowledge, but it seemed to be more than enough.

The clinking of the guns stopped. His breath got caught. His eyes widened and his jaw clenched. It took every nerve he had, to not point the gun at her, just to scare her off.

"How do you know about her?" No more heroic Bosley. He now felt weak and it was obvious. She had struck a nerve.

"You talk in your sleep, John." A smile appeared on her face. A few hours ago she called him a master playboy. Now she was grinning as if she was the only woman to have ever slept with him. Seriously, did she honestly think she deserved bragging rights about it? Let alone after a low blow like that.

Luckily Abby and Kate approached them at this very moment. They had been on the sidelines, giving them a moment to talk, but once they saw that weird state Bosley was in, they knew they had to interrupt.

"Bos, you ready to go?" Abby broke the awkward silence, but it wasn't enough to break Bosley's gaze. His eyes were piercing through Samantha. He was judging her. He was standing there, in her face, judging the bitch for what she threw at him.

Forcefully he stuffed another patron in the gun that somehow appeared in his hand. Did he grab it without even knowing? It scared him to come to realization that he had lost all sort of control over his own body and actions, just at the mention of a name.

"Don't mention her name again!" He wasn't joking and she finally got it. Samantha gulped guiltily and looked away. It wasn't her intention to screw him up like that.

Abby looked at him and slowly turned to nod at Kate. Both of them now had eyes on Samantha. Dare no bitch ever cross Bosley! He was like a big bother to them. There were no limits to what they would do for him. And dragging a girl across a pond of mud, by her hair while she weeps and cries, was hardly something they would think twice about.

"If you want to sit and babysit, that's your choice. But if you want to take down Jonathan Cartwright, we're leaving now. Your call." Bosley sounded like a total dick. He wanted to. He was never this way, so this situation must have been quite a big deal for him.

The Angels went back to the hotel, the receptionist was their way of reaching Jonathan and Bosley was impatient to speak, so he forgot about the formalities. He didn't really need to introduce himself anyway.

"Hello." He stated simply, making sure there was someone at the other end of the line.

"I'm gonna guess you're John Bosley, 'cause you don't sound like an Abby or a Kate…and your boss Mr. Townsend never gets his hands dirty." Jonathan said and Bosley pictured his smug smile already.

"I'm not impressed." He stated. He didn't care about the details. So what if Eve cracked and slipped a few names? He wasn't going to judge her for it. But that meant that Eve had been tortured mercifully, if she finally gave in. And that thought terrified him.

"Well, you should be..." Jonathan's voice brought Bosley back to reality, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Because your friend wasn't very cooperative. Good thing I have a lot of contacts and a lot of money." The man continued.

Now Bosley was truly impressed! So she didn't rat them out after all? Good girl. Still, there was this pain in his chest. It got even worse now that he realized she was refusing to speak, so they must be torturing her extra hard. Everyone must be pissed off at the girl who just an hour ago looked like a fine porcelain doll in that dress. Yes, the thought of Eve, lined up with all the gorgeous girls, it made Bosley relax a little. Not much. Definitely not enough.

"I hope for your sake she's still alive." He cut Jonathan off, just because he was John Bosley and that's what he did, he cuts people off, he asks questions and he gets his answers.

"Oh, oh. Proof of life. Of course. Here it is." Cartwright reached Eve and put the phone against her ear.

"What are you still doing here?" Her voice was weak. Bosley wasn't sure which was worse: the possibility of not even talking to her at this moment…or actually hearing her in so much pain.

"You really have to ask?" He was confident that he would be saving her. If anyone else failed him, he would still be there, fighting for her. Like she told him that she would always fight for him. For them. All of them!

"I told you to finish the job. Get Tess and the girls out." Her lips trembled. She wanted to add a little request, that maybe he could come and save her too before they left. However, she wouldn't be selfish.

Jonathan took his phone away from her, seeing as the dramatic conversation wasn't something he enjoyed. "She's a tough one, John. Let's talk terms."

"Terms? How about you return our friend and we don't burn down everything you own?" Bosley cut him off once again. He wanted to take the man down. Now even more than an hour ago.

"I was thinking of something a little less costly. How about this? You can have your friend in exchange for Samantha Masters. We have a deal, Mr. Bosley?" The elder man requested.

What was up with everyone wanting Bosley to sacrifice a girl, for whatever reason? He was done with this torture. However, he found himself willing to follow these orders. It scared him to realize how dangerous he can be if Eve needed to be saved.

Samantha tried to negotiate her way into the exchange, but Bosley was completely against it once he cleared his mind and started thinking straight again. So what if this was in her job description? He didn't want to get her killed. She had already lost her job because of him. He wasn't that cruel, even though selfishly deep down inside he knew what his choice would be if push came to shove and it was either sailing away with Eve or Samantha. He gulped, trying to push the thoughts away.

"You asked me about Elizabeth. She was a lot like you. Smart, stubborn. I did everything I could to save her. Losing you is not an option." He tried to reason, but the girl didn't budge.

A while later, the van arrived, the transfer was finally happening, as far as everyone knew. Bosley had something up his sleeve and he was praying to all higher powers in this world that his plan would work out well.

A guard pulled Eve out of the van, pushing her to walk right next to Cartwright. Blood had dried in a little river all the way from her forehead to where her blouse was cracked open. She had bruises on her hands. The man took off her handcuffs and the gag, causing her even more pain. She cringed, trying to hide it from the Angels. She was Eve, the strong one. And she would keep up that façade, no matter if she felt weak inside.

"You know the drill. Yours walks, mine walks." Jonathan announced, looking at Bosley.

_Right. As if she could ever be yours. Get real, man!_ – Bosley thought to himself, dreading the idea of Jonathan having her. Or did he, already?

Eve had no idea what was going on. Some Samantha person was trading herself for her. Nice. But what was the catch? Who was that woman? She only heard the name on the phone when the two guys were negotiating earlier. Samantha didn't seem too upset. She was rather proud, walking up to Cartwright.

_This bitch is crazy._ – Eve thought while slowly approaching the Angels.

Suddenly Samantha grew a pair and pulled a stunt against Jonathan. This wasn't in Bosley's plan. The initial emotions overload was quickly dulled when the warden and a few muscled up boys surrounded them.

Turns out Bosley cut a deal with the warden: getting rid of Cartwright and never stepping foot back in Cuba again. It seemed rational. Bosley's personal revenge on the warden was videotaping the whole conversation. Anti-government remarks, making deals with Americans... this would put her in jail in no time. He wouldn't let her escape. He only let her believe so after he already had Eve in his arms and Samantha by his side.

"An old friend of mine used to say: never do with a gun what you can do with a phone." Bosley announced proudly.

_Gloria! She used to say this._ – Eve thought to herself, smiling.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kate inquired.

"Yeah, you know what she's done." Eve added softly, just because she didn't want him to know the extent to what this woman had put her through while torturing her for information. Although truthfully it had been Jonathan himself who placed most of the bruises on her skin anyway.

"Believe me, it wasn't an easy call. The fact is, I'll do anything to protect you guys...All of you, no matter what the cost." His eyes landed on Eve's for a long moment before he realized he had to make sure they knew he meant this about everyone. He looked around, the girls were smiling back at him. They were proud of him. This was the best reward he could ever wish for.

Samantha tried to come on to him, proudly stating she was the one who taught him his best tricks. Old school entrapment, for example. "Those are some pretty incredible angels you've got working with you." Samantha flashed him a smile, trying to grab his attention.

"Yeah. They do answer my prayers." His eyes instantly reverted back to the girls. Abby and Kate were helping the rescued girls get on the boat while Eve was once again trying to calm Tess down.

Samantha made the choice to stay in Cuba, get info on Cartwright's deals, get back in the big leagues, get her career, her life back. One thing she couldn't have was Bosley, no matter how hard she tried.

Once he stepped away, she pulled him back close to her and her lips smashed against his. Just a second ago he had been smiling, looking at Eve, finally knowing he was able to talk to her, see how she's doing. And now he had a worked up CIA agent making out with him. His lips didn't move, he was taken by surprise…and not by the person he had envisioned.

However, he jumped the chance to flirt and let her know that if she was ever in Miami, she could count on a mean Mojito and some good company.

At the same time Eve was pushing Tess up on the boat. She sighed with relief, all the girls were safe, nobody got hurt. And then she did, she got hurt once she looked back to check in on Bosley and saw him in the distance, kissing this other girl.

_I hate her. I don't know who she is. I don't really care. Yes, okay, she was ready to die for me, but whatever. I hate her. I despise her. I hate her so much. Wait, why do I even hate her?_ – Eve's thoughts were confusing. She didn't understand them. She looked away when Bosley practically ran towards her. He helped her get on board and it felt good, his hands around her waist, his eyes on her. But she couldn't shake that weird feeling from a moment ago. Hate? No. Fear? Most definitely not. Jealousy? But that would mean…

As she thought to herself, she felt Bosley's hands wrap around her. He brought her close. The boat sailed off, everyone was on board, it was all good now. It was his time to have Eve to himself.

"Eve, are you okay? Here, let me clean that up for you." His thumb brushed against the cut on her face. She didn't cringe at the pain. She smiled at his effort to make her feel good.

Hours later they were back home, the Townsend Agency, because that's where "home" was for them. Charlie told them the girls were back with their families and Eve was happy to hear the warden was now an inmate in her own prison. The Angels headed out for beer and burgers. However, Bosley was delayed, he needed to have a little private conversation with Charlie.

"Bos, you coming?" Eve sounded cheerful. She had showered and changed into some comfortable clothes. And cute, too. But Bosley insisted on meeting them at the bar a little later.

"They're gone." He informed Charlie, picking up the phone, no longer on loudspeaker.

"I'm glad Samantha turned out to be an ally." Charlie said with relief. He had a whole speech planned out, in case the woman had turned on them and either one of the Angels ended up being in trouble because of her. But once again Bosley proved to him that he was able to take care of the girls.

"Yeah. Me, too. Did bring up some old ghosts, though...Like Elizabeth." Bosley dragged out his last words.

"I know you feel responsible for her death, but it wasn't your fault, John!" Charlie's reply only made the young man sigh.

His voice broke. "I still think about her every day, Charlie." Bosley was not a guy to let such emotions out.

"My daughter loved you very much. Never forget that." Charlie was about to say more, but the silence he met on the other side of the line let him know it would be unnecessary.

"I won't." Bosley was already pulling the phone away from his ear. He didn't want to hear more. Nor speak of this, ever again.

"Goodbye John." Charlie concluded, knowing very well that he might be speaking to the air between the other man and the phone receiver.

***ONE WEEK LATER***

Bosley was up early, joined by Kate and Eve a little before 9 in the morning. Abby was late with almost an hour. When she came rushing in, her cheeks were rosy red and she was short of breath.

"Oh my…Abby, are you alright?" Kate jumped in protectively. Bosley was already pouring the girl some coffee.

"You should address that question to the bitch who tried to grab the last pair of Yves Saint Laurent right from under my nose!" Abby grinned and held a shoe box in the air, proudly showing them off. "What? Oh yeah, discount craze down Lincoln Road. It's a battlefield out there." She stated seriously, making everyone laugh. Abby had a special relationship with shoes.

"Good morning, Angels!" Charlie's voice filled the air, interrupting the current conversation.

"Good morning, Charlie!" Eve and Kate said together.

"Such an amazing morning, Charlie!" Abby's voice came out dreamy, happy, filled with emotion. Funny how happy a pair of new shoes made her.

"Hey, Charlie. I received your e-mail last night, but I haven't told the girls yet. I figured you would want to do that yourself." Bosley smirked, quite like a good little student boy who knew the answer before the teacher would even ask the question. He liked to be one step ahead of everything. And one step behind Eve. For no other reason, apart from her body shape being so delicious.

"Yes, thank you, John." Charlie cleared his throat before continuing. "Angels, your next mission takes place somewhere special. I believe Kate would be happy to learn she would finally be able to put her language skills to the test. And girls, please have an eye out for John, I heard the Vodka out there is too strong for us Americans!" Charlie laughed.

"Hey! I'm Puerto-Rican!" Bosley folded his arms in front of his chest. He hated it when people messed with his nationality. He was a proud Latino!

"Yeah, regardless…" Abby's pointy finger reached Bosley's lips, making him shut up.

"Where are we going?" Kate inquired impatiently.

"Oh my God!" Eve squealed, already having a pretty good guess.

"Your flight to Moscow leaves in three hours. Pack wisely, it's never Summer out there." He knew he was dealing with three girls, so he patiently gave them a minute to get over the news. He heard a few indistinct squeals and some chatter in the background and he could already imagine Eve smirking at the fact that she was legal to travel, Kate brushing up on her Russian vocabulary and Abby pouting as her new shoes were from the Spring/Summer 2013 collection, meaning she wasn't even able to take them with her. Bosley would be rolling his eyes at them, as usual…and packing that mini hand cream that he always carries with him.

"The mission is not exactly defined yet. We've received an anonymous tip for illegal activity going on in the ice-skating scene and since the World Figure Skating Championship is going to be held in Moscow next week, I've incorporated you into the scene." Charlie finally got to the girls' favorite part: receiving their undercover.

"Abby, I recall you telling me about the endless times you skated at the Rockefeller Center in New York. So you've been a last-minute replacement to one of the girls who are in the competition. You would be spending a lot of time training with a hot young partner named Marcus Angar. He placed second on the Championship last year. You have big shoes to fill." He informed her.

"Wow! That is challenging. But awesome. Thank you, Charlie." Abby clapped her hands gratefully.

"Kate, your memory skills would be put to the test, as well as your Russian language knowledge. Your curiosity for details and your strict obedience to rules has earned you a place as one of the nine judges on the panel. You would be required to learn the handbook that I believe John is already handing to you right now. It's a long flight, so make sure you memorize every detail, every rule and every word, so you could be objective when you judge all the couples for the Championship." He was right, Bosley was placing a book in Kate's hands just the second Charlie mentioned it.

"Rules, judging, being critical…you know me well, Charlie!" Kate laughed, already opening the little book, impatient and challenged to do her best at the job.

An awkward silence followed. "What about Eve and I?" Bosley finally asked.

"Oh, right. You two…will be there too." Charlie sounded uncomfortable to shut them off, but he had neither plans, nor undercover for them. Sometimes in a mission the most important work was done from the outside, meaning they might be stuck in a little van with tons of junk food and lots of strong coffee. Not that they minded, but they liked to be in the action, so the news made them both frown.

"Good luck, Angels. I believe you will realize what's going on there. We have a few files with complaints, you need to read them first. There had been last-minute injuries before big competitions. Some fractures were due to unstable skates and we are lead to believe that it is all due to unfair competition. But it was different people who filed the complaints, so we're looking at something wider than just revenge or trying to eliminate a specific enemy. It must run deeper and you must put a stop to it. Russia is proud of their Winter sports elite and I would love nothing more than seeing a perfectly smooth competition broadcasted live." Charlie gave them last instructions before the line went off.

Half an hour later nobody was in a hurry. They were finishing off their coffee. Why would they be in a rush? It's not like any of them owned actual winter clothes that they had to carefully fold and stick into an oversized suitcase!

At the airport they found themselves carrying a handbag each, only with their most precious belongings: passports, phones, ear-pieces for faster communication, tablets, guns, some spyware and credit cards. Abby was the only one wearing something that resembled a jacket. Kate was with a cardigan and Eve was only sporting a tank top. They were all on edge after checking the local weather forecast for Moscow: snow and temperatures much below 0 degrees Celsius. So a shopping spree was first on their bucket list. Clothes, shoes, make-up and Vodka were their main priorities.

The flight was indeed long. Abby watched almost every single video on YouTube, from previous championships and competitions. Kate managed to read the handbook three times, memorizing most of it. Eve took a nap, she was annoyed that she wasn't good enough to even get an undercover. Bosley didn't mind, he was used to being the odd one out anyway.

"Добро пожаловать в Россию!" An extremely beautiful airport employee welcomed them to Russia. A female employee. A Russian female who bat her eyelashes at Bosley the second she landed eyes on him. A girl who briefly acknowledged the three foreign females before she glued herself to Bosley's side as they were all being accompanied to their vehicle. A girl who earned herself a death glare from Eve, just because…well, Eve didn't exactly know why this little thing bothered her so much. She would much rather have that Russian bitch ignore them completely.

Before they would check in the hotel, they hit a local shopping center. Bosley figured Eve was the one that needed it the most, so he wrapped his cardigan around her tiny frame, to keep her warm, even though he was now freezing himself.

An hour later, twenty-six bags and lots of cash outs with their credit cards were the reasons why the Angels were happy during check in at the hotel. However, that did not last long. It turned out that they were all assigned to different hotels, so they could keep up with their undercover. A new e-mail from Charlie let them know they were not allowed to keep in touch anymore, especially Abby and Kate, being a competitor and a judge.

Abby was in love with the hotel she got stuck in. However, she hated having a roommate, one of the other competitors, a Spanish girl. Miss Sampson had never shared anything before. A Park Avenue Princess doesn't exactly like to have anyone in her private space. And she was especially annoyed now that this seemed like it would be her week away from Kate, who was still her flatmate back in Miami. At least they had separate rooms. And now the two little beds were so close, Abby felt like she was suffocating. Luckily for her, the other girl's English was really bad, so at least she wasn't forced to have conversations with her new roomie.

Kate was in a five star hotel with the other eight judges. It was posh and extravagant. She immediately started speaking Russian, well, at least the few things that she had learned while she was a cop a while ago.

Eve and Bosley were once again irrelevant, so they checked in together, in a smaller hotel, but still in the center of the city. They had a nice two bedroom suite with a joined bathroom. The view was breathtaking, they could see the whole main street, Tverskaya street.

"Bos, come here?" Eve called out while he was busy placing his new clothes in the closet. "Look at that huge building over there. I love the style. Red and white, it's so sophisticated." Her hand was pointing in direction of the end of the street.

"Yes, it's the State Central Museum of Contemporary History of Russia. It's closed on Sundays. But we can go there tomorrow. There's a nice exhibit there currently. Might be interesting. I mean, we don't exactly serve for anything, so we might as well enjoy our time here, right?" He smirked.

"How did you-" Eve started to question.

"Oh, I've been here before. And I checked the current events online before Charlie even told you about the mission. I like to be prepared." He informed her proudly.

It made her smile. Bosley always knew the craziest little details. But before they could even shower, they received new orders from Charlie. Within an hour they were all at the ice skating rink. Abby was introduced to Marcus as his new skating partner. The guy wasn't impressed, Abby's skills were rough, unpolished. Fifteen minutes into their first practice and the guy was already annoyed with her, wondering how come a woman this pretty could be so ungraceful on the ice. Amateur! That's what she was and even though she never really wanted to be professional in this sport, she couldn't help but take offence at this new label that had been stuck to her.

Kate was wearing a smart suit, hanging around the other judges, pretending to be an expert. Those people spoke with terms she had never heard of…until the plane ride. She was now confident that she knew all the terms, however, she wasn't sure she could spot a move or a twist or a jump and call it by the right term if she had to. Good thing the jury only had to give points. No speaking was needed. She was alright.

Eve and Bosley were doing their own thing, which consisted of sitting on a bench, munching on KFC burgers and sipping on caramel lattes to warm them up. It was an almost unbearable temperature shock, especially for the two Latinos from the Angel team. They were now the awkward stalker fans who would get yelled at by the guards every five minutes. They weren't quite sure why they had to hang around, instead of go sightseeing during the day, but Charlie had been specific about it: the four of them had to stick together at all times, gather all the information possible and put the pieces of the puzzle together. They had a week until the Championship and this was the most intense time, it was perfect for them to get under everyone's skin and get what they need.

Hours later nothing was happening. By the evening, it was the same old story. The contestants were practicing, the judges were sitting there, counting the minutes until they could go back to the hotel. Abby was out of breath, she was sure her muscles were about to give up on her and she had a splitting headache. She began to wonder what was the fun in skating at the Rockefeller Center and then she remembered: it gave her a good excuse, for long hours, to not be at home, or to not attend the different social galas that her father insisted on dragging her to. There it was, once again, she had been sucked into a world she didn't want to be a part of, just so she could escape the real world she was living in. As those thoughts invaded her mind, she lost balance and landed on her ass once again. Marcus threw his hands in the air and started rambling angrily in his native language.

A dinner came in the package for both the competitors and the judges, in their respective hotels. Once again those plans excluded Eve and Bosley. Finally they had some time to waste with whatever activity they chose.

Abby tried to work some connections around the restaurant. She was amused at how stuck up all the other people were, not that it surprised her anyway. The food was selected, only high quality and low calories delicacies were being served. Even when she grabbed herself two plates of the main course, she was still left hungry in the end. Nobody paid the new girl any attention. The couples pretty much kept to themselves and Abby found this whole thing pointless.

Kate was forced to listen to tons of old competition stories, from the glory days of the other jury members. Her dinner party was upscale, but everyone was downright boring. Nobody had heard of her before, so she didn't hear many questions being directed to her. That made her event pointless as well. However, she sensed that a few of the jury members were whispering to each other, every chance they got. She could overhear a few names being mentioned, most of which was the girl who got replaced by Abby. She made a mental note to herself to eavesdrop on the suspicious judges, but given that each judge had their own private room in the hotel, that wouldn't be easy. Unless Bosley managed to tap their phones, which was really no problem for him at all.

"Okay, today was a waste of time. I'm jet-lagged and hungry." Eve stated, sitting on her bed in their hotel room.

"Relax, it's our first day here. We have to blend in slowly. Sports people don't open up easily. I have faith in Abby and Kate." Bosley said with a pout, watching Eve quivering in the room, even when she was tucked in the new warm winter clothes that they bought a few hours ago. She was definitely a summer girl, he could tell.

"Whatever. It's not like you and I can help anyway. You heard Charlie…we're just here. We serve no purpose. Did I mention I'm hungry?" She pressed the issue and it made him laugh.

"Uh, Eve, you had a big KFC menu all to yourself and I saw you stealing one of my wings. You bad little Angel!" His pointy finger rose in the air, telling her off in a joking manner. "But come on. I know this nice place nearby. I'll arrange a car for us, you go dress up. My treat." Something in his chest felt like it got dislocated, it hurt, but the pain was bittersweet, starting the second he made it sound like he was asking her out for dinner… That's exactly what he did, after all, even though it was on a subconscious level. The girl was hungry, he knew a place with nice food.

_Not a date. Dude. Seriously, it's not a date. Stop saying "date"! It's not a date! There I go again. It's most definitely not a..._ – His thoughts were slowly freaking him out.

"Okay, give me ten minutes. But will you, please, work out the heating system? It's freezing in here. I don't think my remote control works." She requested, after she had previously failed to figure out which one of the twenty buttons on the little remote would serve to turn up the heat. Who needs that many buttons anyway?

"Sure…" Bosley trailed off, once again captured by the beauty of Eve's tiny frame, watching her every step since she turned around and walked to the bathroom slowly. Painfully slow. She looked just as tiny and fragile in tons of clothing, as she did in her usual Miami attire. Like a doll…like one of these Barbie dolls that girls play dress up with and no matter what they put on them, they still look stunning in the end. Bosley shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He hadn't thought about "dolls" since that mission they had together, when Eve was excited about Martín Camberro's live concert in Miami.

He grabbed the remote and it took him two seconds to figure it out. However, a crazy thought appeared in his mind. He didn't have much time to act up on it, so he did it impulsively. A little part of him felt bad, but the bigger part of him was already smirking with joy.

"Did you figure it out?" Eve asked, sticking her head out for a second.

"Wha- uh, what?" Bosley nearly jumped, fidgeting with his hands. Something was being tightly squeezed by his big manly hands. Soft hands…the hands that soothed Eve's pain and put her to sleep a week ago. Those hands had a fair chance of doing the same thing very soon. A fair chance, though it was scored unfairly.

"Oh this? Yeah. Sure. I turned it up, it should start working within a few minutes. Don't worry about it. Are you ready?" He changed topic, trying to get out of the hotel as fast as possible.

A car was waiting for them downstairs, taking them to what Eve soon realized was a 5 star restaurant, specializing in traditional Russian dishes. She was excited, no, that was an understatement. She was the girl who survived on burgers and beers and sometimes just water and French fries. And tonight she was this woman who got dropped off by a shiny black car, in front of a posh restaurant, walking in with a handsome man by her side, being greeted by a receptionist whose work attire was done by Ralph Lauren, and who also accompanied them to their assigned table with what could easily be the most beautiful night city view that she had ever seen. Wait, did her thoughts just classify Bosley as "handsome"? She giggled, realizing that in reality she was a bit nervous.

"Добрый вечер. Добро пожаловать в ресторан Большой." The male employee welcomed them and hurried to translate it into English as well. "Good evening. Welcome to Bolshoi Restaurant. Please follow me." His gestures, his manners, his pronunciation…it was all so sophisticated. Eve had seen it in the movies. And this one time when Gloria took her to a really cool restaurant for her birthday years ago, but then Eve managed to pour red wine all over her dress and they had to leave in a hurry.

They walked through the main area and it was huge. It was decorated in typical Russian style and Eve's attention went to every little detail. One corner was in all white, the other was black with white and silver motives. It was marvelous! Finally they reached a private area with a big round table that Bosley had pre-reserved for them over the phone. Money was no issue for him.

"We start with locally grown and produced Chardonnay. Here are your menus. I will be back shortly to take your order." The man announced and disappeared within seconds. Eve was impressed and it showed. It made Bosley smirk while looking at her for a long moment.

"What?" She asked defensively. She wouldn't let him know that this was possibly the most awesome experience of her life.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're stunningly beautiful?" The words just escaped his mouth before his brain could process what his heart was impatient to say out loud.

"Yes…" She said confidently, trailing off for a long moment, making him nervous. She knew exactly how to tease a guy. She leaned in so that she could make his heart beat even faster before she continued her sentence. "…but it doesn't count…because it wasn't you." Her voice was soft, her eyes were glued to his. It was a game for her, but his blood was boiling.

_Damn it, stop…don't think about it, John. Don't do it. Relax, take a deep breath and try to avoid the fact that her lips are so close…so damn close…so nice and full, probably warm…and very soft…_ - He tried to command himself and it took every fiber in his body to restrain himself from the reaction she was triggering from him.

He leaned back against his seat, against his will, but still looking at her. "Well, you are the most stunning woman I've ever seen in my life." He whispered in his natural Latino accent, placing his hand on top of hers. And that's when she realized it was not just one of their witty games where they pretend to take a role and then act it out. Like this one time when he asked if she had a driving license and she pretended to be underage and said it was her dad's car. This felt real.

_Shit, I didn't mean to make him feel so uncomfortable. Oops. Act normal, Eve, make a joke. Yes, make a joke!_ – She told herself mentally.

"Wow, we haven't yet started drinking and it's already getting hot in here!" She raised her glass, immediately realizing that her joke sounded way different.

Bosley felt his cheeks burning, he was just hoping that it wasn't showing. Stupid place, why did it have to have such bright lighting? His torture came to a stop when he received a joined phone call from both Abby and Kate.

"Bosley! Ugh, where are you? We're going crazy in our hotels. It's so boring. We want to come join you guys." Abby started speaking before he had the chance to say Hello.

"Yes! Is Eve around? Can I talk to her? Oh just forget it, I'll tell her in person when we come join you guys. You're at the hotel, right?" Kate jumped in enthusiastically.

"Uh. Yeah." He replied awkwardly. There was no way the other Angels would ruin his date. Even though it wasn't technically a date.

"Okay, cool. See you in a bit!" Abby cheered.

"No! Guys, you have to be careful. What if someone sees you together…walking into a hotel? This would compromise your undercover and the whole mission. I doubt Charlie would enjoy that. We'll just see you tomorrow. Keep in touch only via phone. Do not talk to us if you spot us in the venue." He commanded, feeling like it was finally time to put his superior powers to good use.

"Uff, fine. Goodnight. I hope you're just as bored as we are!" Abby pouted and hung up. The girl had three things: a short attention span, a bad temper and a closet full of shoes.

"Bos, was that the girls? What did they want?" Eve felt a little weird, she was usually included in joined conversations.

"Uh, yes. Well, nothing. Abby thought she left her new sweater in your shopping bag and she was freaking out. You know how she can be with clothes. She wanted to come to the hotel and get it." He shrugged and downed his wine fast. "Refill?" He offered to her.

"Ready to order, Mr. and Mrs. Bosley?" The waiter came by. It was their lucky day: each time an uncomfortable topic came up, something or someone interrupted them.

"Oh, no. We're not…no. We're just…yeah, uh. We're…" Eve waved her hands in the air, trying to make herself pronounce it: they were not married.

"Oh, excuse me. Then congratulations on your engagement." The waiter was well trained to carry food trays and drinks, but he definitely lacked deduction skills. Or did he? The way they were both looking at each other suggested that they were an item anyway!

"It's okay. We haven't chosen yet. Would you, please, be kind enough to give us a minute?" He asked, all polite and formal. Eve had never seen this side of him. He was usually the funny dude around the three girls.

She opened the menu and her jaw dropped. There were only a few selected dishes per page, which is what made this place exclusive. And there were no explanations under the complicated names. They were written also in English, but she still knew she would fail in pronouncing them right regardless.

"Uh. Actually. I'll have the…" She trailed off, this trick usually worked in America, where the waiters were pushy and eager to get out of there faster, so they would offer you whatever dish, just so you make a choice quicker. But it didn't work in Moscow. The man's attention was all on her now, but he kept his mouth shut.

"We'll have two okroshka, some kubasa, one goluptsi portion and beef Stroganoff two times. Спасибо!" Bosley tried to make this seem natural, not like he was saving her from an embarrassing situation. The waiter left and Eve finally exhaled.

"Thanks. Wait, how do you know all these foods? And since when do you speak Russian!?" Her eyebrow rose up a little.

"I have a lot of talents!" He smirked and let her know he ordered some soup, cabbage rolls and meat. That eased her nerves.

"Okay, so what are we planning for the mission? We have no enemy, no info, no preparation. We have two people on the inside who didn't get any information for a whole day. I'm not usually this pessimistic, but don't you think Charlie made a mistake when he signed us up on this thing?" She asked and work was the last thing he wanted to discuss. But he had to. Otherwise this would be a date and he wasn't sure he could handle that. Not for the lack of experience. But for the presence of nerves. He suddenly felt nervous, his hands were sweating and he stuttered a bit when he spoke. He was never this way, with anyone. He was the strong, confident Latino who knew exactly how to keep a girl waiting. However, with Eve, he didn't seem to be able to wait, nor wish to play games with her mind.

"Trust me, Charlie's intuition never plays tricks on him. He would never send us somewhere to waste our time. Nor to put us in danger…" He saw Eve make a facial expression at this statement. "Alright. You know what I mean." He laughed.

"I just hope we figure it out soon. This is no fun. Today was boring. I hope tomorrow we get to spend a little time together. I mean, not "together" together. Just outside of the skating rink. I want to see the city, I've always wanted to come here. Gloria told me about Bolshoi Theater, she was here…wait, she was with you." Realization hit her and this time she actually smiled, thinking of her best friend/sister.

"Ah, yes. We had a mission here, but it ended quickly. And badly. I don't want to talk about it." He shrugged. It was harder than he thought…being back in Moscow, in Russia. It's where he had lost something dear to him. And there he was, with this beautiful girl, enjoying a nice dinner and feeling guilty about it, every single second. How could a man feel so good and so bad at the same time?

Their food arrived quickly and Eve wasn't joking, she was really hungry, even after the huge lunch they had. Two hours later they were finishing up the next bottle of wine and they managed to down a couple of vodkas as well. Charlie was right, Russian alcohol was too strong for them, even though they were both Latinos, not exactly just Americans in the sense of the word that Charlie had implied. They were both laughing when they walked outside, just as their car pulled up.

"Can't we go for a walk!?" Eve pouted, but it wasn't exactly safe to do that after midnight.

"No, Eve. We should go home now." Bosley tried to sound stern, so she would listen.

"Fine…" She tried to take a step forward, but she stumbled and landed in his arms. Her lips were close to his once again. He was barely standing on his own feet and now this…her…oh, she was perfect. "Your place or mine?" Eve said teasingly, winking at him.

"Mister Bosley?" The car driver called out, to grab their attention. This was one interruption that he didn't want, nor enjoy. However, it was very much needed, seeing as he was drunk and unable to hold back what he was about to do just a few seconds ago.

"Our place, Mrs. Bosley!" He laughed and helped her get in the car. It didn't sound bad at all. Plus, he didn't argue with the waiter when he assumed they were at least engaged. However, the pain in his chest didn't fully allow him to enjoy those moments with Eve.

Back in the hotel he let her shower first and by the time he was done with his shower, Eve was passed out in her room. But half an hour later, just as he managed to fall asleep, he heard a noise. Footsteps were walking chaotically around his room. He opened his eyes and saw Eve's frame in the dark. She was still drunk, trying to reach his bed. She stopped at the edge and waited.

"What's wrong, Eve?" His voice was raspy.

"I can't sleep. I'm cold. The heating doesn't work." She sat down on his bed, clutching onto something with both hands.

He pulled her close and let her lay next to him, covering her with his blanket. "Here. It's warm in this room. Just sleep next to me." He couldn't help but smirk. He knew it was a dick move to remove the batteries from her heating remote earlier that day, but if that meant having her in his arms once again, he supposed it was a good enough reason.

Fifteen minutes later Eve started to fidget in bed. Something was clearly bothering her.

"Uhhh! What is it now?" He was now annoyed…not because her movements were not letting him fall asleep, but because each time she shifted, he felt a dagger going through his heart. Handcuffs! He needed those to keep him from holding her in his arms. But there were none.

"Bos? I uh, have to tell you something. Important." She said awkwardly, through hiccups. So far in life she thought it was Tequila that made her evil. Nope. Russian Vodka, mixed with a bottle of wine made her all energetic, giggly, weird, funny, anxious…she couldn't even describe it. Nor speak.

"Mr. Fuego…" She sounded as if she was about to start crying and he turned around, giving her his full attention.

"I dropped him. He's hurt. Will you save him…please?" Now she sounded like a five year old, concerned about her favorite toy.

Bosley jumped out of bed and felt the cold breeze. It served him right for cutting off Eve's heating earlier that day. On the floor by her side of his bed he found the little stuffed toy and handed it to her carefully. She grabbed it and started slurring her words while thanking him. All he could hear was his own voice, repeating what he had just thought to himself: "her side of my bed..." It didn't sound bad at all!

"BOSLEY!? Do you hear me at all? I can speak in Spanish to you if it helps!" She giggled uncontrollably, but he replied quickly, snapping out of his thoughts. He had been doing this whole "zoned out in his own world of thoughts" thing quite often lately.

"NO! No, I mean, please don't speak in Spanish. English is fine." He smiled softly, but it was lost in the darkness of the room. Last thing he needed was hearing her soft whispery voice, her drunk voice, her voice in his bedroom, speaking in Spanish. He was sure he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"It's not nice without you." She said out of the blue. Mr. Fuego was back in her hands, yet he didn't seem to be enough for her.

"I'm sorry…what?" He was taken by surprise.

"Here. It's cold and boring. Come back?" She continued softly, holding the covers up and sliding to the other side of the bed, so he can jump right in, instead of walking all the way back around the bed and to his side. She was now on his side of the bed. His bed. She didn't mind it at all.

He quickly found another reason why this would be a sleepless night…other than Eve being almost naked. She was wearing a little shirt and tiny blue shorts that were possibly banned in a few States. Her pillow was now soaked with her perfume. It smelled sweetly, like flowers and vanilla. He remembered a few occasions when Gloria had turned up to work in the morning, smelling like this. He had always thought she changed her signature perfume, but now he knew she must have been visiting Eve in jail. And how was it even possible someone as tender as Eve to be in jail at all?

While thinking about it and trying to steady his breathing, he didn't even realize how his hand was topping her frame. It ran down her side, all the way to her thigh, his fingers gently tapping at her skin, as a reflex.

"Bos?" She shifted softly again, trying not to lose his touch.

"Yes?" At this point he was aware that he would get no sleep with her by his side, so he might as well talk to her, if that's what she wanted.

"Let's play a game!" Her suggestion made him laugh soundly. "I'm serious. Truth or dare! I choose first. Truth!" She felt a sudden rush of energy as she spoke.

"Okay. But we're not telling anyone about this! I can't believe I'm playing a girl's sleepover game!" He silenced himself for a moment, thinking of a question. "Truth. Why did you let Gloria get away with it? You know what I'm talking about. The incident that night. She was the one driving. And you went to jail for it." He asked, even though they had this conversation right before she joined the Angels a few months ago, there was a new piece of news this time: he knew that Gloria was driving. "And for the next round, I choose Truth as well." He added then.

"Bos! Nobody can know this, okay? I already told you, Gloria had always been there for me. I wanted to protect her. So I took the blame. Big deal. Now tell me the truth, how did you know?" There was a sudden panic overtaking her. What if he told someone? She was fine being the only one who knew the truth about that night.

"I'm John Bosley. It's my job to know things. Literally. And you're wasting your turn to ask me the truth. I'm giving you a second chance. I heard you like those." He teased her, moving closer until his chin was resting on her shoulder, as she was laying on her side, with her back to him.

"Just please don't tell anyone. And okay then, tell me the truth…Did you ever hate me, even just a little, you know, because I replaced Gloria in the team?" She had been meaning to ask him that. She wanted to know. She needed the truth. She knew the girls would lie to her. But Bosley, especially being drunk right now, he would tell the truth. He always did!

"No. I could never hate you, Eve." He placed a little kiss on her shoulder and remained silent for a couple of minutes. "But the truth is…losing an Angel is my biggest fear. That night, when Gloria's car exploded, I felt like I would never open up to someone again. I had Abby and Kate and I felt like I was going to shut myself off, even for them. And then you came along. I remember when I first ran your face through face recognition, I saw your file and I failed to believe you're the criminal whose biography was enclosed to your photo and name." He took a moment to inhale her scent. She was intoxicating. God bless remote controls that run on batteries and Latina girls who can't hold Russian Vodka in their system long enough to realize the source of the problem if their room doesn't heat up properly. One point for bad ass Bosley!

"Hellooo?" Eve urged him, impatient to hear more.

"Right. I was going to say that…and that's something you don't know yet…before you joined the team, the girls and I had a discussion about you. True that you held a gun at them twice for a day, but in the end you protected them both and you cooperated. We got the guy who killed Gloria, thanks to you. All three of us agreed on trying to talk to Charlie and asking if you could join the team. Little did we know, next time we heard from him, he was already suggesting the same thing. So I guess you could say it was a mutual thing." He ended off honestly.

"Wow. I bet Abby bribed you into coming to uncle Sam's garage and working your magic on me, convincing me to say "Yes" to the offer. Right?" She giggled, feeling the warmth of his body, now firmly pressed against her. She felt a bit lightheaded, it was like a dream, it felt as if they were flying.

"No. Actually, I was the one who wanted to talk to you. Charlie told us three to do it together, but I convinced the girls that it would be better if only one of us reached you. I didn't want to take chances. Like I said, the three of you girls were at each other's throats earlier and I didn't want you to say "No" to Charlie's offer, just in case you didn't like the girls much. I didn't want to lose you. Not before I had you. I mean, figuratively, of course. Uh, like…you know what I mean, right?" He felt a bit uncomfortable at what his last words may suggest.

"Relax, I know exactly how you felt. Truth is, the day I met you guys was much more exciting than anything I did those 6 months after I got paroled. I was inspired. I wanted to…okay, this sounds silly. I don't do "feelings" talk. But hey, I'm hammered, okay?" Her laughter was slow, silent this time. She was about to fall asleep. "I wanted to be a part of something. I wanted to feel like I belong somewhere…like I can actually contribute to something good. I've known about the Angels for a while, Gloria always spoke fondly of you guys. But when I saw you and I experienced it first-hand, I knew why she loved you so much. You are a family. And I needed one. And you gave it to me. That's the one thing that keeps me sane through all the torture, all the times I've been kept captive: the three of you, protecting you, not saying a word, not even when it hurts to be mercilessly beat up."

He gave her a moment to continue, but she didn't. "Eve?" He whispered, but all he heard in reply was her heavy breathing. She had dozed off in the matter of seconds. He made sure she was tucked in and warm before he allowed himself to fall asleep too!

The next morning Abby was determined to have a better day. She hated just waiting around while nothing was happening around her. She liked the action, quite like Eve did. Kate, however, was someone who liked to "float", meaning that she was fine with the lack of events. Annoyed, but fine with it.

When the competitors turned up to the rink, Abby informed them that she would like to take them to lunch, her treat. It's not like they didn't have money, but they liked the idea of someone paying for it. Little did they know, nothing ever comes "free" in a Sampson world.

While Kate was attending a long and boring judge meeting, talking about competitions and stuff, Abby made huge efforts to bond with at least a few other people. She quickly noticed the ones who were open to new "friendships" and the bitchy ones who had zero interest in her, other than her paying for their food. It was really Charlie who agreed to help Abby out with all the cash, but it was for a good reason. She walked back to the skating rink with a few bubbly people surrounding her. She managed to get some inside scoop, but sadly it was only personal details about the other contestants.

Eve and Bosley hung out close by, pretending to care about everyone prepping up for the big event, but at one point they disappeared. She wanted to see the city and he wanted to be the one to show it to her. They took two hours off, he took her shopping and treated her to a nice lunch. He found out a new thing about Eve: she really liked taking photos. She requested him to take one at every nice corner she saw. Especially when they went to Bolshoi Theater. She had seen it the previous evening from the adjoined restaurant, but she wanted to see it in the daytime too. Eve had appreciation for nice architecture and this city was a nice cultural shock to her eyes. Everything was so…amazing!

When the two of them returned to the rink, nothing had happened. Same old boring day. Eve pointed at Abby and laughed at her unpolished skills. Kate was the one blending with her undercover way better.

"My bet goes to them!" Bosley said jokingly, flaunting a 100$ note in the air to reinforce the statement.

A man was hanging out weirdly close to them and as soon as he heard Bosley whisper those words, he spoke to them, quietly as well. "Triple that and I can hook you up."

"Excuse me?" Bosley was taken by surprise, but before he could understand what was happening, the other man had already disappeared.

"I don't complain a lot. Hell, I _never _complain! But this mission sucks." Eve folded her arms and sat down on a bench, adoring the little bags and packages of things that she had just bought for herself and for the other girls too. It was the one thing she was excited about. And the 175 pictures that she managed to shoot with Bosley around the city already.

Meanwhile, Kate was stepping out of the judge meeting. They had been instructed how to vote, how to give points and how to wrap each contestant duo's individual grading paper into a new envelope. It took a lot of strength not to yawn. Two hours and fifteen minutes she had to listen to the same instructions over and over again, in four different languages. She was annoyed, just like the other Angels were.

However, in the mini bar of the hotel, right after the meeting, she was able to hang out with the judges in their natural habitat…with alcohol surrounding them. Some of them got intoxicated, as the work part of their day was over and done with. She sat next to the few ones she found suspicious the previous day.

"…but the new girl…" She overheard one of them whisper.

"…and it messes up the plan…" She heard a man's voice, but she couldn't work out the whole sentences.

Another one jumped in. "…we can't risk that…" Kate knew something was going on, but an overly-enthusiastic waiter just had to come by and start rambling at that time.

"…get rid of her…"

"…Argentina…and we should also eliminate…and then double the stakes on…"

"No! Absolutely not…we lose our share…the end of our career…"

In her attempts to get closer, she slid from her seat and fell flat on her ass, in the middle of the lobby bar, with all the judges now staring at her. It was bad enough that she only overheard some indistinct chatter, a few words and phrases, but now she had to think of some lame excuse as to why she had been the one eager to sit on the far edge of the sofa. She couldn't risk anyone knowing she was undercover and from that moment forward she knew she had to be careful, as people may grow suspicious.

"Oh, Russian Vodka." She raised her glass and smirked. Luckily for her, the drink had spilled on the carpet during the fall, so the glass was now empty, giving her the excuse of being drunk quite fast.

"Let's talk upstairs." One of the suspicious judges said and suddenly all of them were walking in different directions. Four of them, one Kate. She didn't manage to follow either one, so she just gave up and walked to her room.

A joined Skype call was to follow and the Angels updated each other with the little news that they gathered that day. The competition was getting close and they felt like the mystery won't be revealed in time.

"Guys, I'm going to bed. I don't know who invented morning meetings, but I have to wake up at 7am tomorrow. Goodnight." Kate said, finally allowing herself to yawn. Russian coffee was nothing like the Starbucks she was used to. So she was pretty much drained out of energy all through the day.

"I'll be doing the same. See you tomorrow, Angels." Bosley nodded.

"But…I'm bored. Seriously, am I the only one who actually wants to have some fun? Let's go out, seeing as we'll fail this mission, at least we should go back to Miami with some good memories!" Eve tried to argue her case, but the sleepy ones didn't agree.

"Well, I have an incredibly hard move to perfect until tomorrow, so I'm hitting the rink again now. You can come with me." Abby offered and it didn't take much convincing…Eve was already zipping up her coat.

The two girls met at the rink half an hour later. It was empty, poorly lit and also very cold. It was perfect, kind of mysterious. Both girls got a kick from adventures, so they were quite fond of what they saw. It was about 11 at night, everyone was supposed to be sleeping. Only a few workers were lurking around, fixing things before they would leave as well.

The girls put on some skates and Abby secretly wanted to see Eve fall. Abby knew she was good at skating. Maybe not perfect and definitely not professional, but she was good at it for sure. She just hoped Eve would have a hard time adjusting to this new sport. Deep down inside she wanted to have this advantage over Eve.

However, the moment Eve stepped on the ice, she started twirling around, speeding up, jumping and doing tricks. Amateur tricks, but tricks that required one to actually know how to skate and to hold her balance. Abby wasn't happy with it. Eve was having fun and Abby was working, well, sort of.

"Come on, show me that jump you have to learn? I'll play the guy. I'll help you land safely." Eve offered with a smile. It was little things like these that made Abby's heart grow fond of her.

Abby attempted to show off, but once again landed on her butt, frowning. Eve's hand was already in front of Abby, sticking out, offering to pick her up steadily. And that reminded Abby of another reason why she liked Eve so much: she was trustworthy. Each time Abby needed someone, Eve somehow knew…and she was always there. No judging. That was one of her best features. She was just there. Even if she didn't agree with something, she would help the other person out.

Time flied and they must have done the same move about a hundred times. Abby was getting much better at it. In the end she started doing it perfectly, seven out of ten times. It wasn't good enough for the World Championship, but it was good enough for her own sake.

"Girls. We need to lock up. You have to leave." An old man with hoarse voice and really bad English pronunciation was heard in the venue. They didn't even see where the man was standing. The lights suddenly went off and they both swore underneath their breath, as they had to find their own way out of the rink and go change the skates to their shoes.

Returning back to their hotels, Abby passed out on her bed immediately. Eve showered and walked in her room. It was just as cold as the previous night. Even colder. She wasn't drunk now, plus she had been on ice for long enough to feel the need of something warm now. Her hands and feet were shivering as the water drops fell down her body. It felt as if they were freezing on little ice drops all over her skin. This time she put on a long sleeve shirt and she frowned, looking at her bed. How could she forget to tell Reception to fix her remote this morning?

Her feet once again took her to a place she knew well enough already. She walked closer and lifted the blanket, quickly jumping in. It was warm and cozy.

"Uh…" She heard a groan and she bit her lower lip.

"Eve?" She heard a voice, barely able to speak.

"Expecting someone else!?" She smirked and tried not to get too close. She knew she was freezing and she didn't want to annoy Bosley with it. She just wanted to sleep in his bed. Big deal, that's what friends do.

"You're shivering…" He pronounced slowly, without even opening his eyes for a long moment. When he finally did, he looked at his watch. "It's half past one, did you just come back?" He couldn't help saying it. It felt natural. He didn't own her, she didn't need to report back her every move. But somehow, he just wanted to know. "Come closer." His hand reached out and invited her to cuddle up.

Instantly she felt the warmth of his body. They barely had any skin touching, other than the sides of their hands, but he was so warm. Warm in the sense of not only body temperature, but also comfort. She was blinking…for one whole minute she was blinking…and then her eyes closed and she dozed off suddenly. He could feel her heart beating fast and that meant one thing…she had done something exciting with Abby and she was happy and exhausted now. That's exactly what she wanted earlier when they all spoke on Skype!

The next morning Bosley's phone was ringing for quite a bit before he even realized it. He reached out, above Eve's sleeping body, grabbing his Blackberry. The movements woke her up half-way and before he could answer the phone, she was already murmuring words, not knowing he had already picked up.

"Bos. Is it morning already?" Eve coughed and snuggled closer, searching for his warmth once again.

"OH MY GOD! EVE!" Abby shouted on the other side of the line. "I knew it! You guys are sleeping together. I just knew it!" She continued to gloat. "I told you so, Kate! I believe you owe me 50 bucks."

"ABBY!" Kate countered. Of course the two of them would gang up on the phone and make a four-way conversation. Kate wasn't pleased that Abby just revealed their little bet to everyone.

"What? It was bound to happen anyway. You're just a sore loser, but don't worry, I'll buy you a Latte with the money I just won from you." Abby kept on pushing it and everyone knew she must be smirking like the Devil at this moment. "So, how was it?" She asked casually, just because she liked butting into everyone's business. And there were no limits as to what is acceptable and where boundaries have to lay between friends.

"ABBY!" Bosley cut her off this time, feeling a little uneasy with the topic.

"Oh, come on, you guys! You'll have adorable babies. I see nothing wrong with that." Abby put them on loudspeaker while she walked around her tiny hotel room, picking up the things she would need for the long day of training.

"Abigail Sampson! You zip your mouth right this instant of you'll be dancing "jail style rock'n'roll" with me!" Eve had barely woken up and realized the situation that she had been put in, but she already had a memorable one-liner ready. Plus, this activity actually existed and she wouldn't mind jumping on Abby, to "roll" in the mud with her helplessly fidgeting underneath and yelling for help while the others would cheer Eve to "rock", meaning punch her. That was Eve's favorite sport in jail and she was quite good at it.

"Okay girls, settle down. Nothing is going on, not that it's any of your business. Eve's heating doesn't work. I'm sure you wouldn't rather have her on antibiotics and unable to complete the mission, right?" Bosley made an excuse, but even in his own head it sounded ridiculous. "And Abby, if you say it out loud, I'm going to cut off that nice trust-fund that Charlie set for your shopping needs." He added, knowing that Abby was itching to add something along the lines of: _I'm sure you had no problem heating it up for her last night._

It was day three of the Angels On Ice - Boot Camp edition. And people say "3" is a lucky number, so they were all counting on it. After the awkward call, during which they barely managed to actually talk about work, they all went in different directions for the day.

Abby spent a lot of time just snooping around and gathering info from people. Some of them opened up about the mysterious things going on lately: some of their skates got bugged, people were falling, hurting themselves right before big competitions. That was the case with the girl that Abby was now replacing.

Meanwhile Kate was unknowingly doing a good thing by being overly-suspicious and a little too obvious about it. She clearly grabbed their attention, so the four corrupt judges invited her to dinner, to discuss something. The whole panel being of 9 judges, the four of them needed one more, so their little group and conspiracy could be dominant. And since they knew the other three judges weren't corrupt, they had no other choice but to try their luck with the new girl.

At lunch Bosley was in his hotel room, checking up on the things Abby told him so far. Eve went over to the rink to see how Abby was doing with the jump that they had been practicing. The other skaters went to eat, but the two girls remained. Eve grabbed someone's skates and jumped on the ice. She enjoyed it, she was quite like a boy sometimes, she liked all sorts of physical activity. Especially since the specific type of physical activity that she was craving for was kind of not happening for her at the moment. Maybe guys just weren't into her.

The girls made a few rounds and Eve tried to show off a few things. She was far from being on point with the moves, but a random guy seemed to have a different opinion. He had been watching them, so when they took a break, he clapped his hands in admiration and approached the girls.

"You're really good. I heard they're going to need a last minute replacement for one of the girls. I can hook you up." He smirked in a creepy way.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I suck at this and Abby here is the replacement they just got. Check your source of info." Eve tried to have the upper hand, but the man seemed sure of his words.

"Call me if you change your mind." He slipped her a little crumpled paper with a phone number on it, but no name.

"Great! The only time a guy ever gives me his number is when he's a freak who is at least 20 years older than me and probably wants to chop me into pieces. My self-esteem is rebelling on the inside right at this moment!" She said in scandalized tone. She didn't care if the guy heard them as he was slowly walking away already. Eve had no problem telling someone off.

By the evening they already had trusted sources and they were starting to have their theories on what might be going on behind the curtains. Bosley, Eve and Abby were doing a Skype call, all of them eavesdropping on Kate's dinner with the four suspicious judges. Yes, the Angels literally had nothing else more exciting to do.

"I still think we're making a huge mistake with her. We don't know her. What if she talks?" A female judge with short hair was waving her hands in the air, in the middle of a restaurant.

"Keep your voice down. She's not going to talk. Those 2 million in cash would keep her quiet." An elder man replied.

"Right. Like they made Kayla keep quiet? The bitch was about to go to the medias with the information. The whole thing could go south if anyone speaks." The youngest female one of them spoke, clearly meaning it about the woman who was originally going to be part of the judge panel until Kate stepped in.

"Stop it! It's my call. Deal with it. Remember who is the one who introduced you to the operation in the first place!" The fourth judge, the one that looked like a condescending jerk, said while making a hand gesture for them to stop talking.

Kate was in her little corner nearby, she figured she heard enough, so she just walked towards everyone with a smile, as if she just walked in the restaurant.

They sat down and before the waiter could even bring their food, Kate was being sweet-talked into participating in the scheme. Bosley's mouth dropped. So this whole thing turned out to be a shady operation in the illegal betting world. The judges, along with a couple of the sponsors, were to make sure which contestant wins, so they could have maximum income from the shady bets that people place online, sitting on their computers at any point of the world, while the Championship would be taking place and broadcasted live.

"That's why they needed a new girl. They got rid of the previous one and now I replace her. That's what the others meant today when they warned me to double-check my skates before I go out there. Someone bugs the equipment, so it looks like just another clumsy incident. They get a new girl, it takes the focus off the judge panel. Everyone wants to know what happened and why the sudden change. Nobody will vote for the girl they don't even know, so in the end if she wins, the money from all the bets remain untouched. Brilliant!" Abby thought out loud, crossing her legs as she sat on the bed, careful for her roommate not to come back and overhear.

"Shhh. There's more. Kate just accepted. They're giving her more info right now." Bosley informed them.

"Miss Prince, you would be required to vote the same way we do. We would let you know the couples with lowest online betting score, so we would make them winners and get the money from everyone's favorite. Also, the girl from Argentina, I'm afraid she had a last minute problem and she won't be able to participate. We need to replace her as well." The judge in charge of the scheme told Kate.

"This must be what the creepy man tried to tell me earlier today! I was skating with Abby and he approached us, asking if I wanted to be a replacement. I found it ridiculous. Here, I saved the number, just in case. I'll call him and accept. Two of us in the game would make it easier to split teams and work faster." Eve finally put her two cents in too.

That day had been strangely successful for them. Now they had three more days to work up a plan to ruin the deal between the judges in a way that it won't create an international scandal. That night, however, was disappointing. Eve had managed to ask Reception to change her remote control, so now she had heating in her room. She no longer needed Bosley's help, so she shamelessly cuddled in her own bed, alone. She fell asleep quite fast, while Bosley couldn't blink all night. He was missing something…maybe a part of the puzzle with their current mission, or maybe it was Eve next to him. He couldn't figure it out, even though it took him long hours and a lot of thinking.

After that, things quickly escalated. Eve trained the next two days, she absolutely sucked at every single jump she had to perform. She landed on top of her skating partner more times than she would admit. This whole thing was a mess. Abby was really good, but she wasn't professional. Eve was just a wild thing on ice, plus, she hated following any rules. Who would ever want to see that in a serious Championship like this one?

Bosley was there for one of the training sessions, safely holding on to his tablet, while his eyes were fixed Eve who was trying her best not to blow up in her skating partner's face. The guy was obnoxious and rude. The fifth time she tripped him and he fell down, he has had enough.

"That's all for today. I'm done." His hands went frantically in the air as he walked away. He passed by Bosley, who seemed just like any other fan, awkwardly hanging out at the rink. "I can't take one more second of this. She's a disaster. She can't follow instructions. At all! I can't even look at her. Uhhh!" The guy kept on mumbling to himself while changing to his shoes, sitting right next to Bosley.

"Wow, relax, man. How can you say that? She's perfect. Okay, she's not the best skater in the world, but hey, she's gorgeous. Look at those eyes, that body…that extremely tight little suit she has on. Oh man, that-…" Bosley spoke, his eyes sparkling. This guy knew nothing about them and their connection to each other. So it felt good, guy's talk. He could finally say what was on his mind, without the Angels judging him. However, his last sentence got rudely cut off by Abby who approached them and continued Bosley's train of thought.

"…That ass? I know! Isn't she just hot? Makes you wonder what it must feel like to sleep next to her? Naked, preferably!" Abby jumped at the chance to make Bosley feel awkward. Plus, she wanted to rub it in his face, their conversation from that morning…she wasn't going to let it go this easy.

"Uh, you guys are weird. And I'm gay." The skater grabbed his stuff and walked away from the scene. He had no idea what was going on, nor did he want to know. He already knew he wasn't going home with a medal from the Championship.

Bosley ignored Abby's comments. He had nothing to say to her and for the rest of the day he was a little cold whenever she was around. She was adorable when she played tricks on people, when she pushed their strings and blew up the smallest thing into a scandal. However, he wasn't in the mood to deal with it, as it concerned Eve this time.

The day before the big event, the Angels managed to settle things. Bosley tweaked the numbers of online bets, so the judges would be deluded. Abby got in touch with the two eliminated girls and she realized they were able to compete after all. Their ankle and wrist were better and this had been the event they had been training for since they could remember. So that benched both Abby and Eve, whose place was not there at all. The judges were surprised to see the two originals coming back, especially Anya, the one that Abby replaced, as she was among the strongest competitors, hence the reason why the judges needed to get rid of her.

Finally, it all started. The judges ended up choosing Anya and Kostas as winners, Gold Medal, as they deserved. Kate had switched teams, she was now Team Honest Judges, so the winners didn't surprise anyone except the corrupt judges. The betting system suddenly crashed and all of the money spent on bets was restored into people's accounts, as if they never placed the bet at all. The corrupt judges were left without their share of cash and with compromised futures, as Kate managed to bug them and get some conversations recorded, after which she sent the tape anonymously, to the Moscow Police Department.

There were fireworks and Champagne for the Winners and once it was all over, the live TV broadcasts were cut off and the Angels knew their job was well done, they went to have a celebration of their own.

Bosley once again knew a really nice restaurant where he treated them to a late night dinner. They looked back at the little hints that they had from day one, but they didn't realize what was going on around them. It turned out to be quite an okay mission, even though it started off boring. Plus, Abby and Eve got to show their moves on ice.

"Thank you for dinner, Bos. I'm beat. I'd love to go to bed now and I am _so_ transferring to your hotel for tonight. I can't spend one more minute with this uncoordinated roommate of mine!" Abby laughed, finishing up her wine.

"Let's check in a double, Abs." Kate suggested, trying to be practical.

"Oh Hell no!" Abby cut her off almost immediately. "I have you as a flat-mate in Miami. I want my own room, at least for a night. Our flight is tomorrow evening, right?" She looked at the one who always knew the details: Bosley.

"That is correct, we fly back home tomorrow night. Well then, goodnight girls. Eve and I are going to hang out for a bit. See you at breakfast at the lobby at, say, eight?" He suggested, hoping Eve would be up for a late night walk, like she wanted to do a few nights ago.

"Say ten and we have a deal?" Abby negotiated and blew kisses at both Eve and Bosley. "And be careful. This place is a crime-scene itself. I've seen Russian movies."

"Don't worry…" Bosley started to speak, but she interrupted him, in her usual manner.

"Oh, yes. I forgot. You'll take care of Eve." She smirked, but the facial expression on Bosley's face made her regret saying it at all.

Right after dinner, Abby and Kate got their single rooms in Eve and Bosley's hotel and they both crashed in bed immediately. Meanwhile, the other two from the team returned to the rink. Eve demanded on hanging out there one last time. She broke into the locked storage room and grabbed some skates.

"Come on. You're the only one who didn't get to skate. Kate did, for like ten minutes. It's not fair that you don't get to experience this." She smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, no. I'll just watch. You go ahead. I have to e-mail Charlie…" He did this thing with his mouth, biting the inside of his lip, and she knew he was telling a lie.

"Please! For me? I want to skate with you. Just for fun. You saw the way this asshole treated me when we practiced. I just want to let loose, be silly, make weirdly-shaped circles around this place." She tugged on his shirt, urging him to put on the skates.

"No, really. That's not my thing. Uh…" He stuttered. Since when does John-Almighty-Bosley stutter!?

"Oh my! You can't skate, can you? Aww, this is so cute. I get to teach you. Come on, please? I won't let you fall…too many times. Please?" Her palm rested underneath his chin, bringing his face up to look at her. "Please!?" That voice, the softness of her voice, the way she almost whispers whenever she talks to him…how could he deny her anything?

They stepped on the ice and he felt weird. He was always in control when it came to all sort of physical activity. Especially with women! And now he was the submissive one. If Eve decided that he would fall, she would let go of him. If she wanted to prank him, she would, and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't like it at all. But something deep down inside made this whole thing kind of…exciting.

"Here, hold my hand. Now slowly step forward, gliding your feet. It's not like walking. It's like…okay, imagine you're in the water, swimming. Your hand dives under water and you take a long moment to glide it back to its original position before you dive the other one in. It's the same thing here." She held his hand, her fingers were cold, but somehow she warmed him up.

The first few minutes he sucked at holding his balance. He ended up pushing Eve against the border twice. She kept falling on her ass, in attempts to keep him up on his feet. At one point he started to get the hang of it, but then he felt Eve's hands around him way less than what he would like. And then he had an idea: to pretend like he still sucks, just so she would be close.

"Uh, how do you make a turn?" He asked, pretending to be off balance again.

"No! Not like that. No, no, no! Don't cross your feet like that…Bosley!" Eve called out and by the time she caught up with him in his little corner, he was already falling down.

A moment later, her skates got caught in a crack of the ice and she fell on top. It made her laugh. She didn't mind seeing Bosley feel uneasy with something. He always knew how to do things, it amused the other girls. So now she realized it's not that he could do anything in the world. It's that he avoids doing the things he's not good at. Good tactics, she approved of that.

"Are you okay?" She asked, somehow stuck on him, she didn't move, nor even breathe for a long moment.

"Never been better." He smirked from underneath, meaning every word.

"Want to cross something off your bucket list?" She smirked and fidgeted, trying to stand up. When she finally managed to do it, she held out her hand for him.

"Only if it's illegal!" He joked, but in his mind he already knew that Eve got a kick of doing illegal things.

"Of course." She held his hands firmly and pulled him up, only to land falling backwards and on her ass once again.

"I'm sorry!" His eyes widened, he didn't mean to cause her any pain. He never would.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm immune to pain." She stood up once again, this time not even bothering to brush the ice off her body. Perfect opportunity for him. His hand brushed against the back of her thigh and it caught her by surprise.

"Wouldn't want you getting wet, right?" It was his time to smirk. He thought he was going to be the one to throw in an extremely inappropriate phrase with a hidden dirty meaning. Wrong.

"Wouldn't mind that." She winked at him and swiped the rest of the icy drops off her behind. "And who says I'm not already wet?" Her heart suddenly started beating at least three times faster. How could she even pronounce this? And to say it in his eyes, without even blinking. The nerve she had!

He was taken by surprise, although it's not like he didn't expect her to fight back with words. Water and ice were the last things on their mind at the moment, but neither one would admit to it.

"So…what's that thing from the bucket list?" He asked when it seemed like they were skating, hand in hand, towards nothing.

"Impatient. Hasn't anyone told you that's a very bad quality?" Eve smirked and stopped at the end of the rink. There was a little mini bar with a few machines for hot drinks. Unfortunately they were all locked up now. She took a pin out of her hair and picked the lock, Abby style.

"Hope you like your chocolate hot, Mr. Bosley." She changed her voice, pretending to be a Russian waitress.

"I like it hot. Period." His eyebrow rose up as she poured two plastic cups and handed him one of them.

Eve took a tiny flask out of the shoulder bag that she was carrying and she poured something, presumably Vodka, into their cups. "Opa…Russian Style!" She laughed, mocking that famous Korean song and adapting it to the current situation.

"To friendships. Angels. Mysteries…and solving them. And to ties…unbreakable. Forever!" She raised her cup, making a toast.

"I'll drink to that." He raised his own cup as well and right before they clinked them together he echoed the most important word she said. "Forever!"

They must have spent at least ten minutes standing there, taking sips and adoring the semi-dark rink. It was beautiful. But nothing could ever be as beautiful as Eve was in Bosley's eyes. His own thoughts were giving him a headache. Or maybe it was the Vodka? At one point his left foot slipped forward and he once again ended up on the ice. Once again she held her hand out to help him. It wasn't just Abby who had seen this quality in Eve during their Moscow trip, now Bosley saw it too: she was always there, the moment one of the Angels needed her. No judgment. She didn't even laugh at him. She just stuck her hand out and pulled him up. Kate had seen that in Eve a while ago, when Eve was there for her after the Amanda Kane case. It seemed like the only person who didn't think highly of Eve…was Eve herself.

While picking him up, Eve managed to push her cup from the edge right on to the ice, the hot liquid pouring out and making a little hole in the ice. "Oops, maintenance guys won't be happy." She giggled, already feeling the Vodka effect kicking in.

"Ah, clumsy. Hasn't anyone told you that's a very bad quality?" He teased her with the same thing she said to him earlier.

"Shut up!" She folded her hands in front of her chest defensively.

"Aww, come on. Here, we can share mine." He offered his hot vodka chocolate to her and she gladly accepted it. Her lipstick left a little mark on the white cup and she caught that he deliberately drank from that same side of it.

"Now it's as if we've kissed." He teased, his voice low and raspy. Why did he think he could be the one to push Eve's buttons?

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. He figured she was whispering, as it was only her hot breath that he felt against his skin. And words, somewhere along the way. "Trust me. If we kissed…it wouldn't come even close to this!" She pulled back and winked before she skated away, making three perfect twirls before she reached the middle of the rink. "I dare you to come here and pick me up in the air."

_Is she out of her freaking mind!? I cannot skate. And I'm about to get very drunk from this thing._ – He thought, feeling his feet freeze while sweat was dripping from his forehead. This woman was Heaven and Hell in the perfect combination!

Driven by some inexplicable power, he skated away and surprisingly, he was not that bad at it anymore. He reached a reasonable speed, but a few meters away from Eve he realized he had no idea how to stop, nor take a turn. In this case, it was either crashing against Eve and completely smashing her…or trying to pick her up as she had requested.

She saw the hesitation in his eyes and for a split second she freaked out for her own safety and well-being, as well as his. She closed her eyes, but instead of being tackled down, she felt his hands grabbing her upper thighs, he picked her up and carried her all the way to the far end of the rink. She opened her eyes and she was up in the air, no longer fearing a thing. She extended her hands to the sides, not because she knew this was a natural way to balance the whole routine, but because she wanted to feel free…like a bird, flying. Like an Angel…with her wings.

_Please don't fall…Oh Bosley. Please! Do. Not. Fall. Please!?_ – She thought to herself as they were reaching the edge. She should have probably taught him how to stop as well, even though he could barely even skate. Serves her well, plus, she was never one to fear a fall.

It surprised both her and him, when he was perfectly capable to slow down and stop at the last second. It was just like those times when Abby deactivated a bomb a few seconds before it was set to explode. And it felt good.

"That was…amazing." She said, short of breath from all the excitement. "I mean, we probably sucked and I'm pretty sure we broke every single skating rule. And I bet we didn't look gracious at all. But who cares? It was fun! Thanks, Bos!" The energy kick she got from the vodka hot chocolate was making her hyper and expressive. She jumped at him, trapping him against the boarder. Her hands wrapped around his waist and her lips were drawn to his face. She wouldn't kiss his lips, that would freak her out. For her own reasons, she wasn't going to do that. But she needed the closure, so she chose to press her lips against his right cheek, softly keeping them there for a long moment before she ended off with a sounding kissy noise.

"_You_ are amazing." He changed up her statement to what he truly believed was the right thing to say. His hands were already wrapped around her tiny frame. He inhaled her scent, he could feel her heart beating once again. He loved the proximity with her, as much as he also hated it. Thoughts invaded his mind, memories from the past resurfaced. A few times when his eyes blinked, he briefly saw another woman's face, plastered on top of Eve's body. Vodka was giving him hallucinations and he needed it to stop.

"We should go back to the hotel. It's late. Come on." He said quietly, just when Eve thought that maybe, just possibly, he could take the next step. They were already so close. But she sensed that he freaked out and it made her feel silly. Was she throwing herself at him? No. It definitely didn't seem so. She was just a friend who was having fun with another friend. A male friend. A friend who was a boy. But not a boyfriend. Not at all. Not now. And apparently not ever.

Eve frowned and made a mental note to herself to be as cold to him as she possibly could. Distant. Yes, that's what needed to happen. Some space would be good for both of them…But then, why were they still holding each other? The moment they awkwardly realized the same thing, they let go and skated to the benches, to get their shoes.

Back in the hotel he knew he had lost her. He never had her…but he already lost her. And deep down inside he knew it was better off that way. He couldn't possibly let the past repeat itself. He couldn't get attached to her and then lose her. Forever. No, he wouldn't let that happen again. He tried to shake his thoughts away, so he could fall asleep, but each time he dozed off, he was roughly awaken by the same nightmare, the same female face looking back at him, the same guilt he felt when he wasn't able to save her. And that person wasn't ever going to be Eve, he promised that to himself!

The next day everyone went sightseeing around Moscow. They bought souvenirs and cute little things for the Agency, also a present to send to Charlie. Bosley suggested a little restaurant for lunch, as he had previously been there and he was aware of the city. But once he saw the front door, he knew it was a big mistake. He had been there with _her_, years ago. Huge mistake!

Abby and Kate walked in first, leaving Bosley and Eve behind. One of the waiters, an elder man, very educated man, welcomed them and he seemed to know them already.

"Welcome back, Mr. Bosley. Miss Town-" The man had barely looked at Eve's face before he was already saying the name.

"French. Miss French. And Miss Sampson and Miss Prince. A table for four, please?" Bosley cut him off a bit rude, but he had no other choice. Hearing the name that was about to be pronounced would have raised a lot of questions. Questions that he was unable to answer even to himself. And memories. And doubts. And that unbearable sense of guilt again.

The girls sensed that he was acting weird. Eve already knew that, so she sat as far away from him as possible. Abby didn't have the courage to even make a joke about it. And Kate, being the one to pay attention to details, had already guessed what name the waiter was about to say. But it didn't make sense at all. None of it. The girls were confused and they found themselves sneaking a peak at their phones, awaiting the time they would have to board their plane back home.

Once back in Miami, after an over-night flight, they received a call from Charlie, who was pleased with their discretion while handling this delicate mission. Right after that they all went to their houses, well, Eve went to her boat, to get a good 10-hour nap, pretty much wasting their whole day off. They needed to re-energize for the next mission. And Bosley had his own issues to work on. He kept on analyzing the situation and thinking what he could have done. What he should have done. What he shouldn't have said. But it was too late. He had screwed up majorly and he didn't expect Eve to flash him one of her cute smiles the next time he saw her walk into the Agency. Moreover, St. Valentine's Day was coming up quite soon and he wasn't looking forward to it. Not at all. Not anymore!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: St. Valentine's Day! There will be hot dates, misconceptions, drama, tears, ex partners, passionate kisses, unexpected visits, revelations and someone is finally getting some action!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Did you like the Eve/Bosley moments in bed, at the restaurant and ice-skating?**

**Who was this "Miss Town-" that the waiter remembered with Bosley from a few years ago? Does Eve look like her? Why did he freak out at the rink? Will things be tense between them after this?**

**How did Eve pay for her second boat...this is a question that I'm intentionally dragging out for a bit.**


	5. St Violent-Angel's Day

**Chapter Time-Frame: Set during & right after Episode 5: "Angels In Paradise"**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5 - ST. VIOLENT-ANGEL'S DAY**_

The Angels' current mission had to deal with a hijacked yacht. This time it was personal, as a whole family was being hurt and Charlie himself knew the people. The pirates, whose ringleader was Frederick Mercer, were keeping two adults and their two children locked up, until their wishes would be granted: they had just issued a ransom demand of 5 million dollars. Mr. Mercer himself was wanted in connection with over 20 kidnappings from Buenos Aires to the Bahamas.

The Angels came up with a brilliant plan to strike and save the family. Abby was eager to speed up that speed-boat, with Kate by her side. At the same time Eve and Bosley were on the shore, prepping for their part of the mission: scuba-diving, distracting the pirates and blowing up the party.

"All right, you want to go over the yacht schematics again?" Bosley asked, desperately needing a topic. He just needed to see her reaction.

"Got it up here" Eve replied, pointing at her head. She had memorized every curve of that boat, if not for the mission, then solely for the fact that it was an amazing boat and she was just a little jealous.

"You good weapon-wise?" He asked again, sensing that the conversation would possibly not get any further than strictly professional talk.

"Yeah." She continued her torture, replying shortly while he was helping her attach the scuba diving gear to her body. To be more precise: to her extremely hot, tiny, crazy perfect little Latina body. She was with her back against him, smirking. Eve was well aware of the effect she had on men and she had years to practice being good at being a flirt. She knew she was putting Bosley through agony at the moment and she expected him to continue showering her with questions.

"How about our air tanks?" He asked, right on queue. She tried not to giggle. That would make her sound like a 5th grader.

"3000, both tanks." She said, smiling at the horizon in front of her. Then she finally turned to face him. "I won't let you down, Bos." Her soft voice sounded.

From their current position she no longer had the advantage of her high heels. She was barefoot, her eyes barely reached his nose, level-wise. In fact, looking at him from this angle, after she turned around her eyes were exactly on the level of his lips. She could see that he had just bitten them, they were a rosy shade of red. With the time she had studied Bosley enough to know those things he did when he was nervous: biting his lips, doing this thing with his eyes where he blinks a lot of times but then focuses on one point and keeps them open for a long moment before starting to blink again. She knew when he lies, when he's nervous. She just had no idea what he was thinking and that scared her. She could read Abby like an open book. For the most part she could read Kate as well. But Bosley, never. It was uncomfortable. It's like he had this deep secret, or maybe a few different secrets, that he didn't want the girls to know. Eve wasn't the only one who felt this way, the girls had actually discussed it among themselves.

He smiled, hearing her words. They were a promise, to not only keep him safe through the mission. He knew that she was giving him a sign that things were okay, after the weirdness in Moscow a few days ago. His serious expression slowly turned into a full-blown smile. She made him happy, even when there was the possibility that she could be mad at him. For what reason? None of them knew how to answer this!

"You don't look like kidnap rescue specialists!" Frederic Mercer commented, seeing Abby in her cut out white suit, walking on deck like she owned the place, with Kate following her one step behind.

"You don't look like Johnny Depp. Disappointment abounds!" The blonde Angel shot back at him, not even giving him the satisfaction to make eye contact.

From that point on, everything happened quite fast. Within the next few minutes there was an explosion, several bad guy's got their asses kicked and best of all: the Angels reunited the Webber family, they were all safe and sound now.

Only problem was…Mercer managed to escape. So back in the Agency, even though the mission was a success, it felt wrong to start celebrating already. They dug in deeper, Bosley found some video-camera files, which lead them to a possible connection that could bring Mercer back in their radar. Or in jail. Either way, it meant the same thing.

One thing cheered them up: they had received a drawing from the youngest Webber kid, Theo. There was a yacht and three girls, fighting the pirates on it. He even wrote their names.

"Oh, we are framing this!" Eve's enthusiasm oozed. She found it adorable. She always loved kids and it was obvious she had a connection with them, as Theo had thrown himself in her hands the minute he was free from the little storage compartment where he had been locked.

"I only see the three of you. What about me?" Bosley inquired, having a closer look at this fine piece of art.

"I'm sorry, Bos. Maybe he ran out of crayons?" Abby smirked, making everyone else laugh.

"Story of my life!" Bosley laughed as well, but only after rolling his eyes. It had always been the Angels who took all the spotlight. Truthfully, he didn't mind at all. He loved them like sisters and he would rather them be happy and victorious all they want, instead of him being a hero in anyone's eyes.

The second part of the mission included going undercover at a Polo game, as they were protecting a woman and her son, a Polo player, possibly from Mercer's grabby hands. Abby recognized the woman from her days in the Manhattan social shark tank: Lisa Hanson, the wife of disgraced New York banker Michael Hanson. That explained why the woman was now living under a new name, new identity and she did seem to be broke, despite the good embezzling job her husband had done…well, right before he had taken a swan-dive from the 80th floor.

Bosley got on the Polo team in the last minute, as Charlie liked to have friends in all the right places. It helped them give the boy, Wyatt, a chance to play and to possibly get recruited for the National Team later on. Bosley was trying to show off, seeing as the three Angels and Lisa Hanson were nearby, but he completely missed the hit. Abby wasn't one to ever miss the chance to tease someone…although this time it was Kate who made the remark instead.

"Looking a little rusty out there, Bos." Kate made sure he would hear her, pressing the ear-piece.

"You know…I didn't know he rode." Eve deflated the tease by speaking her mind.

"I live to surprise you, Ladies." Bosley approached them and made his statement loud and clear. Eve couldn't take her eyes off of him. First of all: he was riding a freaking gorgeous horse! Second: he looked damn good doing it. Third: he was smiling and she almost saw him sending a wink her way, or _their_ way. Either way, she noticed! And last, but most definitely not least…he was now wrapped in tight form-fitting clothes and his body seemed even more attractive. Even better than this one time the Angels had tackled him in the pool and he came out of it with his shirt and pants all wet and sticking around his muscles.

"Yes, Bosley the enigma: wrapped in a riddle, covered in Ralph Lauren!" Abby added her two cents, just because she wouldn't be the only Angel left out of a good laugh on Bosley's account!

Eve barely heard those words. She heard that he was "covered" in something and that he was an "enigma" and that was enough. In her mind he was naked right now and there was not much left to wonder about. She was wandering in a far off land where everything was pretty in pink and there were hydrangeas and tea kettles on the table. Yes, Eve French was deep down, secretly, a romantic. She just didn't know _why_ she was even thinking about such things. Possibly because a week from that day, exactly seven days later, it would be St. Valentine's Day. Or maybe just because Bosley's body was _that_ good and she needed no other reason to feel so…

Before she could figure out a label to stick to her forehead at this very moment, Kate was nudging her lightly. "Earth to Eve!? I said I'm going to watch from the other side of the field. Abby already walked away. You keep your eyes on Wyatt. If you see anything suspicious, let us know." She giggled at her friend who was more than obviously spaced out.

A few hours later it was all resolved. In a weird twist, it turned out that Wyatt's father was alive all these years and he was no less criminal than he used to be. It took Abby a moment to soak it in, as she had always imagined that her family was the only one screwed up beyond belief. In order to be able to get to Mercer, Charlie had asked her for a personal favor: visiting her father in jail, getting some info on the other man. It had been five long years since she had any sort of contact with him, so to say she felt uneasy would be an understatement.

Standing at the crime-scene, where Wyatt has just been rescued after being kidnapped, where Mercer was being arrested and where Lisa was crazy worried about her son, Abby couldn't speak a word for a long moment. Her eyes were fixed on what was happening right in front of her.

"Wyatt is going to be okay." Kate said softly, trying to snap her out of the funk she was in.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just wondering why families have to be so screwed up." Abby shared her new theory: that it was everyone that was screwed up, not just her relationship with her own father.

"Not all families are screwed up!" Kate said in giggly voice. She always knew exactly how to speak to Abby. Eve kind of admired that in Kate, since she herself was the crazy one with the spark…if Eve wanted to say something, she would speak her mind and not think twice. Kate, however, analyzed things before she opened her mouth. It usually had a better effect than Eve's spontaneous approach, at least when it came to Abby.

"Yeah. Look at us!" Eve joined in the cheer mode, resting her elbow against Kate's shoulder, both of them smiling at Abby.

"Oooh, you guys!" Abby finally gave in. She moved closer, Eve's hand touching her cheek while Kate brought Bosley in for a group hug. It felt good. All of them had no one else to count on. But when it came to it, it felt like they had the world!

*THE FOLLOWING WEEK*

Eve and Bosley had finally found their way to being themselves again: they had their witty banter, their flirty looks, it seemed to be back to normal after the awkward moment they had in Moscow. But they were in for something big.

St. Valentine's Day was coming up soon. The Angels barely had any plans. Well, some of them had epic stuff planned. Little did they know, everything would turn around to bite them in the ass, in ways they never saw coming!

February 11, 2013. Monday morning. After a joyful weekend of Mojitos and clubbing, the Angels were going to reunite in the Agency, to resume their detective duties.

Bright and early, Eve couldn't wait to go to work and see her friends. She woke up, having this really weird, but very nice feeling. It was like she knew something good was going to happen and she was excited for it. However, her enthusiasm dropped when she walked in, two coffee cups in hands, a smile on her face and an energy high in her veins.

On the couch in the room where they usually hung out, there was Bosley…sitting next to another female. It wasn't Abby, her hair wasn't as well hydrated and styled. Oh and she was a brunette. It wasn't Kate either. Eve checked the time on her phone, it said 08:15, so unless the Miami time zone changed overnight without her knowledge, she was almost an hour early to work, meaning the Agency was not even open for business at this time. So this must be a personal thing. She clenched her jaw, watching the woman pick up a cup and take a sip of the coffee that clearly Bosley had made for her.

"Eve! You're early…" Bosley noticed her, because that's what he does: he notices everything about Eve. He seemed a little jumpy, too.

"Uh. Yeah. I mean…I can come later and stuff." She muttered, awkwardly holding two tall coffees in her hands, clearly one was meant for him.

"N-no. That's okay. Come join us. I'll text Abby and Kate to come over earlier if they want." He suggested, knowing it wasn't that great of an idea.

"Are you kidding!? Abby would bite your head off for even suggesting such a thing. And Kate would lecture you about punctuality and how it includes not only not being late, but also not being early for stuff. You know how they are." She shrugged and put one of the cups on the counter, holding the other one as she walked to the couches. When she finally reached them, the other woman turned around and she recognized her.

"Sylvia…something. Right?" Eve snapped a little hostile. Of course she remembered the name. But she also remembered something else about her.

"Samantha Masters." The woman took offence, but then laughed it off. "I'm surprised you don't remember the name of the person who saved your life in Cuba." She smirked.

"Well, I suppose I should start a list, you know, just to make sure I remember every hero's name." Eve smiled, but behind that smile there was pure female hostility.

The three of them tried to talk quietly about stuff, but each topic that came up gave Eve a reason to jump at Samantha and to subtly make a comment about her. Bosley was at loss of words, he was used to being around girls, but the Angels had never been so catty towards each other, so he didn't know how to handle those two, let alone why they were acting this way.

"Excuse me, Ladies. I need to make a phone call. I'll be right back." He excused himself, grabbing his phone for undercover and walking outside to catch some fresh air.

"Okay, what is your deal?" Samantha asked the moment that Bosley closed the door behind him.

"The question is, what is _your _deal?" Eve bounced it back to her.

"Look, I did nothing wrong to you and I don't understand where this is coming from!" Samantha put her hands in the air in mock surrender.

Eve automatically shifted her sight, glancing at Bosley who was pacing nervously outside without really talking on the phone like he said he would.

"Ah. John!" Samantha smirked. Now that she knew Eve's weak spot, she decided to use it to her advantage. "He's a hottie, isn't he? I mean, I would know. We used to have a lot of fun together."

"What do you want?" Eve asked coldly, without taking her eyes off of him.

"What? Do you think you can just bribe me? It's not so easy to get rid of me. And you don't want to be in my Black List." The CIA agent held the upper hand and it was driving the Angel insane, although she wouldn't show it.

_This bitch! I said it before and I'll say it again: I hate her. I hate her selfishness, her cockiness, her sense of superiority, her stupid hair. And maybe her past with Bosley. Why does she call him John!? She thinks she's all that. Ugh. I hate her!_ – Eve thought to herself, her eyes now set on Samantha's, playing that game of _Who will blink first_.

Eve saw the way Samantha was looking at him, the way she smiled at him a few minutes ago. And she saw them kissing a while ago in Cuba. She was on high alert about this woman. Why? She had no idea!

"You know, right before you walked in Bosley and I were discussing Thursday night plans." Samantha said casually, her hand going through her purse in search of her mobile. When she found it, she typed something and smiled, giving the impression that she created an Event reminder in her calendar.

_Thursday? Who in their right mind even has plans for Thursday? That's such a boring day. Unless it's New Year's Eve or something. Wait…Oh shit, St. Valentine's Day! THIS BITCH!_ – Eve freaked out on the inside.

"Yeah. It's been a long time. I'm sure he's happy to see me. He mentioned something about sipping Mojitos, him and I, whenever I'm back from Cuba. Well, I'm done with the Cartwright case and I'm back." She loved every second of her torture. Originally she hadn't planned on this, but since Eve was all jumpy and bitchy, Sam decided to give her a piece of her own medicine.

_She needs to shut up or I'm not responsible for Jailbird-Eve coming out of her shell._ – Eve inhaled deeply, trying to keep her anger only in her thoughts.

"Oh hey, what happened? Someone lost her spark. I'm sorry, I didn't want to step on anyone's toes or something." Sam finally pushed it a little too far.

Eve instantly jumped up and tackled Sam against the couch. Eve's hands were on Samantha's neck, threatening to squeeze tighter if the woman did as much as one more move.

"Girls, I spoke with Charlie. He said-" Bosley walked in after having received an unexpected phone call. "Woah! What is going on here? Eve!" He yelled, running to their side and ungluing their bodies. There were strands of brunette hair that he had no idea who they belonged to. At one point he saw Samantha wince, so he guessed the hair he pulled away from someone's hand was indeed Samantha's. He could now cross that off his bucket list too.

Eve was smirking when he put her in her own chair. In the craziness of it all, it had been her name that he was calling out. It didn't matter that he was making a remark. Maybe he wasn't pleased with her either. But he said "Eve" and not "Samantha".

"Can I speak now? Charlie gave us a mission. We have 48 hours. Kate and Abby are on their way. Samantha, I'm sure you would understand that it's a private matter and we can't discuss it in front of anyone else…" Bosley gave her a smile.

"Absolutely. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Sam glanced at Eve before continuing. "Plus, when have I ever failed you, John?" She added, continuing to upset Eve.

"He meant we need to get rid of you. Now. You're not sitting the meeting with the Angels. Now beat it. Bye!" Eve replied, feeling good to have the upper hand now.

Clearly at first Samantha didn't understand what Bosley was trying to say nicely. Eve had no problem breaking it to her. When the woman looked at her former flame, hoping he would deflate the anxiety in the air, she didn't exactly see that. He nodded, agreeing with what Eve had just said.

"Oh this is just great." Sam stood up and grabbed her bag. "Fine. I'll see you soon, John. And keep an eye out for this crazy one." She pointed at Eve before she left the Agency.

When it was just the two of them, Eve could tell that Bosley wasn't happy. "What happened when I was outside?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Nothing. She was annoying me and I had to shut her up somehow." Eve announced calmly, sipping her coffee.

"By suffocating her? Come on, Eve. You're better than that." He wanted to get inside her head, to understand her, but she pushed him away once again.

The door opened, Abby and Kate arrived, bringing more coffee and sweets for everyone. Eve had only brought one for Bosley that morning, hoping they would get some alone time. She liked talking to him, he was always funny, he taught her about the different gadgets and he showed her how to decipher things. She felt a lot like herself when she was around him. Instead, she got a morning of nerves and stress with Samantha and it made her feel like the person she used to be in her jail days.

All of them sat around the table and got their instructions from Charlie. They came up with a plan and started the new mission right away. By the evening they were already ahead of time and they needed the next day to finalize things. However, Eve was stalling. She didn't want Bosley to have time to hang out with that woman again, so her plan for Tuesday was to buy herself more time. Available options on her list were getting kidnapped, tortured, maybe even pretending to be hurt, so the Angels would have to spend time with her. She knew it wasn't fair play, but if she was ever the kind of person to play fair, she would have never ended up in jail in the first place, right?

Monday night, in the Agency, they all had a glass of wine to relax before they would go home. Abby and Kate were the first ones to leave. A while later, Eve left as well. However, she saw someone shadowing her on her way back home. She parked her motorbike near Biscayne Marina and she held a gun in one hand, wondering if it was one of the guys she beat up earlier that day, during the mission. To her surprise, or not much of a surprise really, it turned out to be Samantha.

"What do you want?" Eve rolled her eyes, keeping the gun in her hand.

"Question is: what do _you_ want?" Samantha mirrored the way Eve twisted her words against her earlier. "And I know the answer. Come on, won't you invite me over? And feel free to put the gun down, I'm unarmed, I just want to talk." She had done her homework, she clearly knew that Eve lived on one of the boats on the dock.

Eve might have been wrong this morning when she had a feeling something great would happen. But she wasn't wrong now, she knew that she could trust Samantha. What could happen? Worst case scenario she would have the crazy bitch jumping her, then she could beat her ass up and throw her in the water if she needed to dispose of her.

They sat in Eve's bedroom/living room and felt the waves bumping the boat left and right. Eve was used to it, this actually calmed her down. But Kate had been nauseous a few times before, so she was hoping that Samantha would feel uneasy as well. She trusted her enough to invite her to her home, however, she still wanted the bitch to suffer.

"Look, I'm first one to agree that this is none of my business, but…" Samantha started to speak after realizing she wasn't going to be offered a drink. "I saw the way you look at him. And I'm sure you know we had a thing in the past. Such a long time ago, I could barely remember what it felt like. It was a fling. I'm not an idiot, I've moved on. The feelings I had left for John were purely hatred and that inevitable need to take my revenge on him for getting me exiled. I came back on American ground, I wanted to see a familiar face, I came to see John. My timing isn't exactly awesome, I know. Plus, you don't have to believe me. But I don't really want anything from him." She shrugged slightly.

It made Eve sigh. So basically Samantha was telling her that she didn't get back on Bosley's radar a few days before February 14th? Was she going to believe that? No. But she was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Wait, there's no "way" that I'm looking at him. We work together. That's it." Eve's voice came off calm and collected, just like she wanted it to. "Plus, it didn't seem like you've moved on when you kissed him in Cuba." Saying that, he voice started to become shaky.

"Ah, so that's why you jumped me this morning? Cute!" Samantha giggled. Why was she so focused on making Eve squirm anyway? She seemed to want to be nicer, yet she was kind of failing at it.

"Whatever. It's none of my business. He's taking _you_ to St. Valentine's Day, so why would I care anymore?" She bit her bottom lip nervously. "I mean, it's not like I cared enough to begin with!" She added, trying not to sound jealous.

Now she laughed. Samantha Masters laughed. In Eve's face. "You actually bought that? Oh come on, detective! I deleted an old text message from my phone just to make you squirm earlier." She moved to sit closer to Eve and she could tell it made her feel uncomfortable. "Would you relax already? I'm CIA, I'm well trained to kick your skinny ass and trust me, if I wanted to, I would have done it by now." She looked around and realized Eve probably didn't own a fridge, so she wasn't going to get a drink at all. "Now listen to me carefully. I had John, I'm bored now, I don't do repeats. So if you want your shot at Mr. Playboy, go ahead. And if you stop playing dirty with me, I may give you some pointers." She smirked again.

Eve was about to jump and defend herself, but then she assessed the situation. Samantha spoke as if she was only visiting Miami and then going away. So Eve had nothing to lose if she opened up a little. It wouldn't make her weak, nothing could be proven…unless the CIA agent was recording their conversations. So Eve came up with the plan to nod in agreement, instead of mutter actual words.

"I see I caught your attention. Now, I recall John liked playing hard to get. He likes the chase. Tip number one: do not give him what he wants, not too fast. But don't want too long either. Start with small things. For example, if he asks you to get him a coffee, play it cool, say you won't do it unless there's something you will get in return. He likes to promise things to girls. Well, I suppose he doesn't always keep those promises. But when he does, oh…" She trailed off. There was no need to continue, words would ruin the thoughts that had already appeared in Eve's mind.

Eve stayed there, listening quietly, not saying a word. Her eyes were locked with Samantha's. Her heart pace was a little faster than usual.

"I suppose you're still listening to me while staring at me like a creep. So tip number two: don't smile at him. He doesn't like girls who throw themselves at him. Like I said, he likes the chase, he only goes after the things he thinks he couldn't possibly have. Be cold and a little distant and you'll see he would be running after you in no time." Samantha continued while Eve gulped, nodding and memorizing every word.

"Tip number three: touch him as many times as you can. He likes it when a girl does that, even if you're just sitting next to each other, place your hand on his shoulder or knee. That's how I got him. That and the fact that it started off with a one night stand." She cleared her throat, now feeling thirstier than before.

"Uh. Would you like some…water?" Eve trailed off, realizing she had nothing else to offer.

Eve always ate at the Agency or out with the Angels, so she didn't need to keep food and drinks at home. She usually just had a bottle of water rolling around, but that's just about it. When Samantha took her up on the offer, Eve walked off to the deck, hoping she had an unopened bottle to offer.

"Here, it's flat water, low on minerals. So how did it become something more than a one night stand?" She asked, her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"We were both in the same city with no friends around. We had a hidden agenda that the other one wasn't aware of and that made it exciting. After the first night, we kept crossing paths and it turned into a fun little affair. To be honest, I don't think there were actual feelings there. I liked him, yes. But it was more the fun that I had with him, than the person himself. I know this is weird of me to say." She took a moment to figure out if Eve, being Bosley's friend, was offended. "But there were definitely no feelings on his part. Let's just say that he was going through something hard and I knew better than to push his buttons."

"What thing?" Eve was really good at keeping quiet. However, she was good at picking up the most important little detail and making a case out of it. She knew exactly when to speak up, she chose her moments right.

"It's personal and I'm sure he wouldn't want me speaking about it, if he hasn't already told you. Trust me, you should give him time for this one. If you push it, you lose." Samantha's shoulders rose up slightly, shrugging.

"Okay. But I have to go to bed now. We have an errand tomorrow at five and I need to get-" Eve started to speak.

"…your beauty sleep?" Sam interrupted her, finishing off the sentence in a teasing manner.

"I was going to say I need to get re-energized." Eve said defensively and helped the other woman to walk out on the deck. She even extended her hand, holding her while she jumped off the board and on the pavement nearby.

"There was no need to thank me." Sam couldn't deny that she was fishing for Eve to say those words.

"I didn't." Eve smirked. She had spent four years in jail. She knew when to keep her mouth shut, no matter what tactics the other person was using, just to make her speak.

That night Eve had a dream. She was taking Samantha's advice and it worked, in the end she had Bosley crawling in her feet. So when she woke up the next morning she had a smile on her face once again. This time she knew it for sure: she was going to have an awesome day…unlike the previous one!

At 5am Eve was on location. The Angels had to stalk a few bad guys, so they were stuck in the van for a few hours, listening in on people's conversations, parked near the house where all the action was happening. She was a little shy to start using Samantha's advice, mostly because the four of them shared a tiny little van and there was barely enough air to keep them all sane. Abby's feet were up on the counter, Kate's were in Abby's lap and Eve was sitting Buddha style on her chair. Bosley was in his nerd corner, fixing the monitors and giving out orders for an easy handling of the mission later.

A few hours later the Angels finally walked in the Agency, happy with the outcome of their mission: they caught the bad guy and the police was currently reading his rights to him. Charlie was informed and he was quite pleased with how fast they handled the situation, so he gave them the rest of the week off. That meant they only worked on Monday and Tuesday and now they had five days to do whatever they wanted and in the end they would still get paid for it. Not that any of them could complain about money. Except that one of them might be struggling, but not saying anything about it!

Eve texted Samantha, inviting her to have lunch with the rest of them in the Agency. It was too hot to hang out in the sun, so they all chose the comfort of their air-conditioned workplace. Samantha arrived right after Abby and Kate took the car and went to get some food from that little place they all loved to go to.

"Hey." Eve waved awkwardly, but it was much friendlier than the way she jumped at the other woman's throat just 24 hours ago.

"Samantha. What are you-" Bosley walked over to her side, he figured she would need a bodyguard to help her get Eve off of her if she attacked again. She may be tiny, but she fought like a pro.

"Actually, Eve invited me to lunch…if that's okay with you?" Samantha explained and Bosley's head snapped back to look at Eve who only nodded in affirmation.

Bosley didn't dare say something more. He could never fully understand women. God knew he had vast experience with many women of many different nationalities, tempers too. But the woman was the most complicated gadget that he ever came across. Just because he liked analyzing things, quite like he looks at every electronic piece in details.

They sat down, waiting for the food. Eve downed two glassed of white wine, one could tell she was nervous. Samantha was sitting opposite her, smirking. Bosley was stuck next to Eve, so he didn't see her facial expressions in reply to Samantha's winks.

"Eve, would you mind getting me a Sprite?" Bosley was used to asking for things. That's how the Angels worked, they did each other favors and it was really no big deal at all.

But before Eve could jump off her seat in her usual quick manner, her phone buzzed. She grabbed it and saw a text message from Samantha.

_TEXT: "Tip number one! –Sam."_

Eve rolled her eyes, but they were alone there and Sam was already in on Eve's intentions, so there was no harm trying. She remembered what the tip was: _play it cool, don't give him anything he wants if he's not going to give you something in return._ That's the exact opposite of how they worked until now, so she didn't see how that would help her. But given that her situation wasn't moving at all, she figured it couldn't get any worse.

"What's in there for me? Otherwise I won't do it." Her words threw Bosley off-guard and he choked on the last sip of his wine. He tilted his head to look at her and she could see it in his eyes: he was looking at her differently…and not in a good way.

Without saying a word, he stood up and got himself the drink of choice, also bringing some for the girls. He sat down and just as quietly poured himself a glass. Eve's phone buzzed again and she knew what to expect.

TEXT: _"Tip number two may help. –Sam."_

Eve deleted it, so nobody would see it, then she walked over to the coffee machine. It was the first thing that came to her mind instinctively. The tip was to play hard to get: no smiling, no more of her cute little tricks. And it was supposed to get him attracted to her like a magnet.

She turned up the coffee machine and got herself a mug. However, when she tried to make a cappuccino, she hit the wrong button and the machine sprayed the foam all over her shirt. In any other case she would turn around and laugh, realizing Bosley was there, watching. She would smile, so she wouldn't look like a clumsy weirdo. And he would go help out the adorable girl who was in trouble.

This time she handled it differently. She turned around and there was a blank expression on her face. Samantha seemed to approve of Eve's reactions, so she continued staring at the table, but finally she couldn't keep being silent.

"Uh. Help?" She nearly demanded. It made Bosley look back and he pointed to the left side of the coffee machine.

"The blue button." He replied shortly and it finalized the whole thing. He wasn't going to crawl up to her and laugh at her soaked shirt. He simply told her how to successfully do foam for the next cup of coffee.

She switched the machine off, realizing it was stupid to even do that after two glasses of wine and right before lunch. Luckily the two other girls barged in, as loud as usual.

"You guys won't believe what happened." Kate hurried to speak, but Abby was impatient to speak up too.

"So, we were driving down the street and I see this Jaguar pass by and I'm like, I know this car. And Kate here thought I was crazy. Then we stopped at this place and we see that same car make a turn and he parked right next to my car. And I was like, shocked…you know? And then I turn around and I tell the dude I want all this food for take-away and then I hear someone talking to me. So I turn around again and I see James!" She ended off, her voice rising in the end, it was the big culmination of her explanation. Abby had a very specific way of speaking, she used a lot of words, such as "like" and "right". And her intonation sounded as if she was hosting a high end charity auction. However, nobody changed their facial expression, there was no sudden "WOW" factor like she wanted.

"Oh come on, you guys. James! That guy I told you about, from Manhattan. The one whose cousin I was dating, Makael, but he was a total jerk and he kept on correcting me each time I pronounced his stupid name wrong. Anyway. So James apparently is in Miami for a week and guess what!?" She figured that after giving them a little more info they would at least fake some interest in her story. But nothing happened.

"You guys suck. Okay fine. Short version is: he asked me to be his Valentine!" She giggled, the pale skin of her cheeks was turning pink suddenly.

"What's for lunch?" Eve, who was usually the most emotional one of all, at least when it came to gushing about happy things, spoke and disregarded everything that Abby had just said, leaving everyone astonished.

"I guess she means congratulations, Abby. At least one of us has a date, I guess that officially takes us off the "Losers" list." Bosley made a joke to enlighten the mood.

"Thanks…I guess." Abby's nose was scrunched and she couldn't wait to get all the dirt from Eve, so she pulled her aside, pretending to need help in the kitchen. Given Abby's history with serving food, which never really happened in her life, it wasn't an unbelievable setting.

"What happened while we were gone? What is Samantha Masters doing here? Why are you such a bitch? And why is Bosley so serious?" Abby asked nervously.

"Nothing. I invited her. I'm not. He's weird." Eve replied shortly, giving Abby a little time to figure out which question her words were aimed to reply.

She wasn't going to get any scoop, so they put the food in plates and served them to the table. Kate started telling jokes about policemen, those same jokes that she once hated and found offensive, so she managed to get everyone laughing and in a good mood once again. However, that didn't last long. Eve received another message and she hid her phone under the table, to be able to read it without being disrespectful to anyone else sitting around her.

TEXT: _"Tip number three. Just wait a minute. –Sam."_

Samantha then reached for the salt and knocked Bosley's wine glass down, the drink pouring all over the front of his jeans. Eve knew this was her time to "touch" and the distraction provided was good enough for her. She grabbed a napkin and reached down to place it a little higher up his knee. It wasn't anything provocative, it was helpful…at least that's what she thought. Her hand gently squeezed, making the napkin absorb the wine. But the reaction she triggered was far from what Samantha had in mind for her to achieve.

"That's okay, I got this." Bosley said quietly, but she didn't stop what she was doing. A few seconds later he had to manually remove her hand from his knee. "Seriously. It's fine. Enough." He excused himself and went upstairs to change. The girls sensed annoyance and none of them questioned him. They finished their lunch with Abby dominating the conversation, giving them details about this James guy and their glory days in the Manhattan Social Elite.

When Samantha was about to leave, Eve wanted to speak to her. "Okay, so your plan sucks. I have no idea how you got him in your bed, but that's definitely not how I'm going to- uh…" She stuttered, watching her words.

"Well, I have to admit that was a pretty lame attempt to get his attention, yes." Samantha barely spoke when Eve was already squishing her against herself and the wall outside the Agency.

"You bitch! You set me up. You did this on purpose." Eve yelled.

"Seriously, are we fighting again?" Samantha barely managed to pronounce before Eve pushed harder, making the other woman exhale the breath that she was keeping in. "I guess I was a better choice for him. Tip number four: quit trying and move on!" She added, figuring that being nice to Eve got her nowhere, so she might as well be a bitch too.

Luckily Kate stepped out and she found this scene unraveling in front of her eyes. "Eve! What are you doing? Stop!" She yelled in panic, pushing her colleague away from Samantha.

For the next few minutes Kate tried to talk to Eve, to see where this anger suddenly came from, but no explanation was given. The two of them watched Samantha's car disappear down the road as they were sitting on the little white bench in front of the Agency. Kate knew her friend needed some fresh air, even though it was humid outside and it was barely possible to breathe. However, Eve needed to inhale something else. She opened her little shoulder-bag and pulled out a package of cigarettes, lighting one of them and puffing with pleasure. It amused Kate, she never knew Eve smoked, but she knew better than to ask her about it. It was obvious this wasn't her first time doing it.

Meanwhile, inside the Agency, Bosley was nervously putting the empty plates in the washing machine. One of them slipped from his fingers and broke into pieces on the floor. He cursed underneath his breath and it made Abby speak up.

"Bos, I know you hate it when I meddle in your personal life, but this is starting to affect our team too. What's going on?" Before she could finish shooting all of her questions at him, he hurried to ask the thing _he_ was interested in.

"Is something going on with Eve?" He kept his voice low, just in case Eve and Kate would barge in at the same moment.

"Wha-what do you mean? Eve's just fine. Come on, you know that, the four of us were getting drunk and dancing around Miami all weekend." She replied, her shoulders rising a bit in confusion.

"No, I know that. But she's been weird ever since she walked in the Agency on Monday morning. She jumped at Samantha. And she's been…" He trailed off, trying to find a nicer way to come out and say this. Finally he decided to call it like it was. "Honestly, she's annoying. Every little thing she does, it's as if she's intentionally trying to be a pain in the ass. The way she speaks back, that's so unlike her. She's not the same person I knew until this weekend. She's emotionless, it may make me sound like a jerk to say this, but I really dislike everything I see in her right now." He bit his bottom lip again, he was nervous, wondering if they were losing Eve. What if she was going back to her old ways?

"Wow. That's not something I ever thought you'd say. But uh, okay…" Abby was taken aback with his words. However, she noticed Eve being awkward for the previous two days as well. "I can try and talk to her. But only if you tap the conversation and promise to walk in when she jumps at me. Deal?" She laughed, but it didn't help his mood at all.

"It's probably just me. Forget I even mentioned it. I just hope it's a phase she's going through." He was done talking about her. Or rather: against her. He walked away, leaving Abby to deal with all the dishes and she didn't quite like that.

The rest of the day they were doing their own thing, separately. Some time was needed to deflate the tension and they all knew it. Wednesday was usually their fun day, so they found themselves bored at home now that nobody else was around.

Out of despair, that night Bosley indulged in one of the Vodka bottles he brought home as a souvenir from Moscow. It quickly clouded his judgment and he found himself drunk-texting Samantha, asking her to be his Valentine. Screw his original plans! This felt like the right thing to do, well, at least while he was hammered and completely zoned out of reality.

Thursday morning they gathered in the office at 9, just to check on stuff. They did that in their days off as well. "Happy St. Valentine's Day, Angels!" Bosley said cheerfully, handing each girl a red rose and a little package with sweet things, wrapped in red velvet. Abby and Kate were visibly happy, they gave him kisses on the cheeks. Eve was quiet, she thanked him for it and she couldn't wait to be over with this day. Bosley was healing his massive hangover with three cups of coffee while Abby and Kate kept to themselves. Abby found out that she wasn't as brave as she thought she was: she didn't even have the guts to approach Eve and ask if something was bothering her.

The only type of interaction Bosley had with Eve was after her creative decision to place the roses in a tall bottle of Tequila that all four of them had downed during the weekend. It looked weird, yet somehow really cool for the delicate flowers to stick out of that bottle, now full of cold water.

"That's my girl!" Bosley cheered.

"I'm not your girl, Bosley!" Eve replied instantly, subtly taking offence and walking away, putting an end to their conversation.

After Charlie also expressed his emotions towards the Angels, they were all free to go and continue with their day. Bosley was finally waking up properly, yet the headache didn't leave him alone. He now fully realized what he had done, but it was too late to turn back time, so he had to live with the consequences. He watched Eve as she walked out of the Agency and he let out a silent sigh.

The next few hours were fun for Abby; annoying for Kate because Abby kept rubbing it in her nose that she was the only one who had a date; a pain for Bosley who now had a date that he wished he didn't have and emotionally tormenting for Eve who knew Bosley was annoyed with her, all thanks to Samantha.

Eve tapped her fingers against the table on her boat and tried to come up with something to do. Somehow she thought it would be a great idea to hack into the Agency's computer system, but instead of that, she got into Bosley's file database, including his personal files. She was never one to dig into people's lives, but that day was an exception. She opened the last thing Bosley had recently opened and it was his Calendar. The day was all free, but there was an event created for the evening: a dinner for two at Miami's finest 5 star restaurant "Prime 112". Eve had heard positive reviews, apparently all the rich people go there and it's like impossible to reserve a table ahead of time. So how did he score a table for this specific day? Most importantly: who was going with him? It was slowly driving Eve insane, so she had to think quickly. Or rather, she didn't think enough. The next thing she did was call Charlie and ask him a favor: to get her a table for two at the same restaurant. She was surprised to hear he was _not_ the one who helped Bosley score his table, but that was the least of her problems. She wasn't proud of her plan, but it was a plan nonetheless!

After making a second phone call, she put on a tiny form-fitting red dress and waited. Her date arrived just in time. Who was he?

"Hey…Juan. It's nice to see you again. I mean, with the way we broke up a while ago, it's good to know we can still, you know, rekindle the fire!" She smirked and got into his car. On their way to the restaurant she was quiet and the guy seemed a little confused.

Meanwhile, Abby was ready for her own date with that James guy from Manhattan. She had dolled up properly, barely able to walk in her stilettos, clouds of perfume surrounded her. She looked like perfection and she was actually excited that a guy asked her out so last-minute. Being one of the rich brats of the Upper East Side, James stopped his car in front of the first elite restaurant he saw on their way. No reservation, he liked to think that money could buy him anything. And in this case it was true. They were quickly escorted to a table and it made Abby reminisce about the good old times when she used to have this much power over bartenders, waiters and all sorts of personnel.

Their evening was going slowly, but smoothly, or so it seemed. Abby was enjoying herself, but he seemed just a little bit too eager to please her. He said all the right things, he praised her, even though she was "persona non grata" in Manhattan. The fact that she was this close to her old life didn't even allow her to assess the situation properly. Her eyes were shut for the obvious thing in front of her. She continued to laugh, he continued to pour wine in her glass and the conversation pretty much went in circles the whole time.

Kate found herself alone in Abby's apartment, where she was still comfortably crashing. She grabbed her keys and walked out, she needed some fresh air. The boardwalk was nice, it was the one day a year when it wasn't crowded with bikes, people, kids and there was not much noise either. She walked to a little basketball field and it made her sigh, just looking at the distance. It was dark, but she could see it. She could almost scent his perfume, at one point she was almost sure she saw a little light illuminating his skin. But it was just an empty field and it was her own fault, as much as she tried not to blame it on herself. The moment she turned corrupt, she knew she would be losing him. Years ago she knew she was going down the wrong path. The only thing she didn't know was _why_ she was doing it all.

"Care for a game, Prince?" A male voice sounded in the dark and it startled her. She turned around and found herself wishing it was him. But it wasn't.

"Rogers. What are you doing here?" She realized the need to bring her hand up and wipe away that lonely tear that had formed in her right eye.

"What are _you_ doing here? Come on, hottest cop girlfriend on the field. And don't tell me you didn't know we had a little friendly competition between us. Irene and I always came second hottest cop couple after you and Ray!" The guy laughed and it made Kate feel both calm and intense at the same time.

"You guys had no crime to fight, so you wasted your time making hot couples charts? Wow. Although, I must say, it feels good to know I topped the chart. Especially right now…" She trailed off, still staring at the darkness in front of her.

He felt her sadness, truth was, they had been really close friends when they both worked for Miami Police Department years ago. They had spent St. Valentine's Day together, double-dating, multiple times. In a way it hurt Kate to remember that, but in a way she was glad to have a piece of her past there, with her, that night.

"Come on, a beautiful girl like you doesn't have to be alone tonight. Dinner's on me." He offered and she knew it was only a friendship thing. That's why she quickly said _Yes_ to it.

However, they found out it was impossible to just walk in somewhere and get food. Abby's date might have succeeded, but he had unlimited trust fund and little brain to figure out what else he could do with all his money, other than to waste it for bribes.

"It's okay, you know I'm not high maintenance. This place would be just fine." She told him, pointing at a Burger King across the street.

They walked in and found two available chairs. Dragging them to a little bar on the side of the window, they were perfectly set. "You know, that reminds me of our night shifts. Remember when you and I got stuck in the outskirts of Miami, waiting for some dude with a busted car to drive by? Oh my, we ate so many chips and burgers, we barely got in our car for the chase that followed. It was crazy. I know I was craving a beer more than anything! That night I got drunk when I went back home, it was relaxing, imagine how hammered I was since I even enjoyed watching some basketball game with Ra-…" She cut herself off. It felt natural to start ranting to her old friend, but the moment she was about to speak about her ex-fiancé Ray, she lost courage.

"It's alright, Kate. I know you miss him. And I know he's my friend, so this is a little awkward. Speaking of that, there's something I have to say…" He started off uncomfortably. "I'm uh, sorry. You know, for sort of taking Ray's side in this whole mess a while ago. You were kicked out of the Force, I had to stay on his good side. I didn't want to choose, but it felt like the choice had already been made for me. It sucks that I lost touch with you. And yes, I remember that night-shift and don't worry, you weren't the only one craving alcohol that night." He ended off with a funny statement, so it would take some of the pressure off the moment.

"Oh, no! I'm not having this talk. I'm not drunk enough for this." She shook her head. She had been holding back a lot of feelings. They were safely stored inside, but the walls were slowly beginning to be too weak to hold them in anymore. She needed to explode, however, she wouldn't do that sober. She needed the _"I was drunk!"_ excuse, if she was ever going to open up about Ray.

"What? Why are you smirking like that?" She looked at him, his smile was spreading from one ear to the other. He pulled out a flask from his inner pocket and handed it to her.

"Woah! Okay, Mr. Proper Policeman. That's something I'd never expect of you." She laughed. "Why do you even have this? And why are you in jeans tonight? Why aren't you…oh!" She came to the realization that she wasn't the only single one at the table. "I'm sorry." She bit her bottom lip nervously, not even trying to ask what happened.

"We figured we need some space, you know? Or at least she said so. I actually wanted to move forward. There was this cozy little apartment downtown Miami…she always said she wanted to live somewhere nice, away from all the Police craziness, away from work, away from the night-life. It felt like the right thing to do, so I kind of went to check this place and I bought it. I was actually going to ask her to move in with me, today…we were supposed to do one of those romantic water tours on a ship tonight. And last month she just said she needed space. So yeah, that was uh…" He trailed off, being the brave one, spilling his guts while sober.

"Hold on…" Kate raised a finger in the air, to stop him from talking. She took a huge sip of the whatever alcohol substance that was in the flask. Followed by munching a few fries, she was a little more ready to talk. "Dude, that sucks. I don't even know what has gotten into her. I remember her as the sweet one, the dreamer. Look at us, we all went different ways…" She shook her head.

"Well, we kind of all fell apart when you left. Ray doesn't really play basketball with us anymore. Irene started hanging out with the Boss' wife and it's a little weird for the rest of us. I don't talk to Ray anymore, unless it concerns a case. You were the one holding the group together, Kate." He stopped for a moment, listening to his own words. He sounded sappy and emotional. "Crap, give me that flask?" He laughed and took a big sip of alcohol as well.

An hour later the alcohol was all consumed and it was already working full force. They were both laughing like kids, the food was barely touched, it was all greasy and cold now. They kept on remembering things from the past and sobbing about the things they could have had.

Meanwhile, Bosley and Samantha arrived at the restaurant he had previously made a reservation for. A valet took care of his car and a helpful employee walked them in.

"Good evening. We have a reservation for two under the name John Bosley." He informed her.

"Mr. Bosley, that's right. Welcome to Prime One-Twelve. Please, follow me to your table." The girl said after checking her table schedule. "Miss…French?" She turned to the female next to Bosley, trying to greet her properly.

"Oh, no. English is fine." Samantha replied, not even knowing what was actually going on. Bosley was a little on edge, but he eased down once he heard her reply. They walked to the table and he sighed, it was even more beautiful than he had imagined. One thing was bothering him, though.

A little later, Eve and her date were escorted to their table. It was the perfect position, it was two tables away from Bosley's, so he could see everything, but not fully hear their conversations. Eve's guy seemed much more relaxed now, his hand was holding her waist as they walked in. She looked stunning, her hair was falling down in perfect curls, her mascara made her eyes stand out and she had a pale lipstick on. Her lips glowed each time they caught the subtle lights that came down from the ceiling.

Samantha and Bosley had only arrived at the restaurant a few minutes ago. They were still holding the menu in their hands, but it seemed obvious what Bosley would like to order. The way his head tilted when Eve walked by, the way his eyes were glowing when he spotted her, the way he gulped, thinking nobody noticed that. Unfortunately for him, Samantha did…and so did Eve when she swiftly brushed her hair to the side, glancing at him for a moment and nodding, as if to say Hi. Luckily for him, though, Samantha didn't really care. She didn't even know why he asked her out, when it was more than obvious he never had any feelings for her, nor would he possibly start to care now. But she wasn't going to turn down a dinner with an old friend. And by the look in his eyes, the surprise when he saw Eve, Samantha realized it wasn't even his plan to make Eve jealous, as he had no idea they would see each other there.

A moment after they sat on the table, Eve and Juan were handed a menu each. His hand moved on top of hers while they read the complicated names of all the food. He said something and now she was giggling, Bosley could tell…probably because he was facing their way, watching their every move while Samantha was trying to update him on the whole Cartwright case back in Cuba.

The waitress came by and Juan ordered for both of them. It was no longer just Bosley who had once ordered Eve's food. There was another guy in the picture and that infuriated him. Juan's hand traveled up, reaching Eve's shoulder and gently bringing her towards him. Their eyes met, their faces were inches away from each other and she seemed happy, she was smiling. She had been smiling in Moscow when Bosley picked her up in the air, the night they went ice-skating.

And then he did it…he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a peck on the lips. It was a full-blown passionate kiss. Bosley could see the way she closed her eyes, tilted her head and allowed this other guy to wrap his hands around her.

"Ahm, John?" Samantha brought him back to reality, as for the past couple of minutes his hand was frozen half-way to his mouth, clutching on to his wine glass much tighter than he should have.

"Yeah. Sorry. So, Cartwright, eh? What did you find on him?" He asked, giving her a topic to continue ranting.

"I just told you everything." She rolled her eyes. She was impatient to get the food served, skip dessert and go home.

At Eve's table, emotions were running around like crazy. She wasn't looking over to Bosley's table, she knew he would have his eyes fixed on her, so she wouldn't risk him seeing that she was also checking him out. While kissing Juan, she seemed eager and happy.

"I missed your lips, Eve." Juan said, loud enough to be heard two tables away.

"I missed _you_." She replied cockily. Bosley realized what was going on: they apparently used to date before and now they chose the most romantic day of the year, to start dating again. It made him sick to his stomach. He could still hear Samantha talking in the background, but his ears were fixed on another conversation.

"What do you say we go somewhere for the weekend. Just the two of us, like we used to. Remember LA? We had so much fun." Juan kept on touching Eve, her hand, her shoulder, his fingers running up her cheek, reaching her nose and tapping it gently. She giggled, she kept on giggling as if he was the best guy to ever walk on Earth. Bosley's hand was now underneath the table, clenching on a napkin.

"Oh, remember that weekend in Las Vegas?" Her hand went up to his hair, she was looking in his eyes when she messed his curls and she leaned in to kiss him again. Bosley's heart skipped a beat. A few too many beats, actually!

"How about our romantic get-away to that mountain resort?" He sat closer to her and subconsciously also Bosley moved forward a few inches, as if he was trying to listen in on their conversation and he would do anything so he could hear them better. Luckily for him, the tables between them were awfully quiet. Thank God for upscale restaurants where you could hear everything, as nobody would be shouting and making noise.

"That cold place? I wasn't a fan of it." Eve pouted. Bosley knew very well that Eve hated anything cold. Especially snow and winter sports. Even though they did have a lot of fun in Moscow.

"I remember you were quite happy with the ways I was keeping you warm, sweetheart." Juan announced with a smirk. Eve started blushing. Even Bosley saw that.

"John?" Samantha called out one more time. It was the last time she would try to grab his attention. She turned around to see what was so interesting, happening right behind her back. And she saw Eve and Juan sharing another passionate kiss. "Why do you guys think I'm an idiot!?" She sighed, yet she was smiling. She didn't seem offended and that left Bosley puzzled. "Oh come on, John. You're head over heels for this wild one. I don't even know why you have _me_ here instead of her. I mean…I could tell she's otherwise…ehm, occupied…" She glanced over her shoulder again, realizing the other couple hadn't yet broken the kiss. Eve's hand was on Juan's thigh and his hands were somewhere on the lower back of her dress.

"I'm sorry. It's uh, complicated." Bosley tried to explain, but he didn't even know how to explain it to himself.

"Mr. Bosley. Miss-…" The waitress came by with the food and he quickly cut her off.

"Miss Masters." He made sure he said it loud enough, for it to be duly noted and remembered. Waiters had a way of ruining stuff for him. First in Moscow they had called Eve "Miss Town-" or whatever the rest of the name was, not they had troubles with Samantha's name too, for some reason. Bosley knew what the reason was.

"Very well. Miss Masters. Your food is ready. And there's a bottle of wine, compliments from the Chef for ordering his Valentine's special." The waitress informed them and put down a variety of plates on their table.

Meanwhile at Burger King, Kate was having a hard time holding back her laughter. The fast food restaurant was closing, so they were asked to leave. Dean, otherwise Officer Rogers, offered to walk her back home, as it was impossible to hail a cab that night and he wouldn't let her walk on her own, even though she only lived a few blocks away. What he didn't know was that she was now crashing at a friend's place, half an hour away from her previous apartment. None of them minded walking, it nearly helped them stay sane after the alcohol intake earlier that night. However, by the time they reached the apartment, none of them had managed to sober up, not even a little bit.

"Thanks, uh, for tonight, Dean." Kate stuttered, trying to extend her hands and give him a friendly hug. It resulted in her nearly stumbling on the steps of the building. It made him laugh, although it's not like he hadn't been laughing all night long. It was so comfortable to be around her, she had this natural way about her, she always made people comfortable. Except those times when she oozed respect and she made people tremble under her thumb, but that was usually just in work-related situations. And this was personal!

"You're welcome. It was nice, uh, reconnecting with you. We should go out drinking again soon." He stuttered as well, offering her a smile.

Something took control over Kate's judgment and the next words just poured out of her mouth without much, or any, thinking at all. "How about we do that right now?" She tugged on his shirt, her nose rising in the air, as if to invite him upstairs. He didn't say a word, he just followed her. It wouldn't be the first time they were alone together, it didn't bother him at all.

Once they closed the door behind them and the hot stiff air was inhaled deeply in their lungs, both of them forgot what they came up there to do. Kate's sight was blurry, at this point she had no idea who was standing in front of her. She wanted it to be Ray and since Dean had been one of their closest friends in the past, it felt like in a way she was closer to Ray than she had been in a long while. And that felt comforting. Blinking a few times she almost imagined it was Ray in front of her. In this drunken state of hers it might as well have been one of the Teletubbies, she wouldn't have made the difference at all.

She walked backwards, opening a door, leading to her own bedroom. The air there was just as hot and humid. If there was one thing they were both sure of at this moment…it was that they didn't know what the Hell was going on at all.

Her hands brushed against his shoulders, she took a step forward and it's not like he stepped back, he didn't stop her at all, but it was still _Kate_ who took the first step. And then there was madness…a few seconds later there were buttons flying, shirts falling on the floor, dresses unzipped with record speed, kisses shared and before they knew it they were both on top of the bed, on top of each other. None of them spoke a word. For the remaining part of the night, they were both in complete silence, other than a few pants and silent moans of joy.

Meanwhile, Abby and James were hitting a new low. The cliché topics were not working for the dude and he was already trying to convince her to skip dessert.

"What do you say we have our own desert back at my place, Sexy?" He was a jerk, he was rude and obnoxious and Abby was well aware of it. However, she was still holding on to the idea of having one perfect night when she could feel like Manhattan Royalty again. That thought quickly disappeared from her mind, hearing his words.

"What do you say you let me pay my share and never call me again, Crazy?" She mimicked his silly hand motions, calling him a name too.

He slipped a few hundred dollars more than what their bill was estimated and they both stood up. Abby was already walking out of the restaurant, she wanted to try her luck in hailing a cab. She was blonde, she had insanely high heels on and she was sexy. How hard could it be to get a cab driver to notice that and to stop!? Very hard, as it seems. All the cabs had red lights on and she was growing impatient. Just when she thought she had gotten rid of this guy, he stopped his car right in front of her. Of course he would go take care of his Jaguar first, before he would make sure his date gets home safely. Although, it's not like Abby gave him the sign that she wanted to continue having any kind of painful and boring conversation with him at all.

"Come on, sugar-pie. Get in. I know you want to." He said, walking out of the car and stepping dangerously close to Abby. Dangerous for _him_, of course.

"Call me a pet-name again and I'll make sure you won't be able to reproduce anymore. Although, I would really be doing everyone a favor. Who needs another condescending jerk on this Planet!?" She rolled her eyes. She wasn't upset. Just maybe a little annoyed and mad at herself for being so stupid.

_"Oh man! Hahahaha! Burn!"_ – Abby heard voices in the distance and she saw a group of three young men, clearly watching them. Their faces were familiar…not only because they were sitting at the table right next to theirs, this whole time during dinner. She looked closer and recognized two of them. They had been hanging out together in Manhattan while she was dating James' cousin Makael.

"You son of a…Manhattan!" She said through gritted teeth. Before she knew it she was already pushing him against the pavement, so hard that he was sure he was about to throw up all the food and alcohol he had consumed previously. "What is this…some kind of a sick joke or something!?" When Abigail Sampson demanded replies, she got replies. And she got them fast! Pushing her stiletto down a very sensitive area of his body, she received an immediate response.

"Fuck! Relax. Daaamn girl, you're tougher than they say!" He was fidgeting underneath her body weight, but mostly her wrath. "Fine. The guys and I are here for a Bachelor party, just for a few days. We saw you driving that car the other day and they dared me to ask you out on a date." He explained and felt Abby slowly moving away a few inches. He could finally breathe again. Although, for some inexplicable reason, he decided to screw this up for himself. "Plus, after your daddy fucked with all of us in Manhattan, I figured it was fair play to do the same with his little baby-girl!"

The moment Abby heard that, seeing the smirk on his face, she smashed his face against the pavement. She saw a spot, now soaking in his blood. Serves him well to have a broken nose now, he didn't mind poking it into someone else's life just a few seconds ago.

"Screw you. Screw Manhattan. And screw the kind of life and friends you have!" She announced and walked away after kicking him in the groin and leaving him on the floor, helpless.

"Who is getting married?" She demanded to know when she walked by his three friends. The guys were like stoned, their eyes were wide open and they seemed unable to move, not even to run for their lives, which would have been a better option than to sit around and be speechless.

"Ginny." One of them spoke. Abby laughed. Ginny Simmons was the most pretentious little Upper East Side bitch that she knew. Correct anyone who ever thought that label belonged to Abigail Sampson! "And James." The same guy nearly whispered. All three of them suddenly re-gained some brain cells and their feet quickly took them far away from the spot where an aggravated Abigail Sampson was now standing.

_James? The guy who just spent his Valentine's Day with me, trying to sleep with me? Getting married to Ginny Simmons!? What is wrong with this world!? Well, she would be his worst punishment!_ – Abby thought to herself as she started walking barefoot towards her apartment. Forget the shoes and the dress that was now all wrinkled and torn at a few sections.

Walking faster with each step, tears came to her eyes. Abby was never someone who cried over guys. She preferred to make guys cry over her. This time it was different. Her emotions had nothing to do with the guy. They had everything to do with the fact that she no longer had a place in this world. She used to be Victor Sampson's daughter: a rich, beautiful and well-educated girl. Yes, her family sucked and the drama was more than she could take. But if she had to have a label stuck on her, there would be several ones to fit perfectly. And now…she was just Abby. She couldn't think of one word that could describe her…other than a train-wreck. Or a burglar, which is what she seemed to be famous for. Tears were streaming down her face, two blocks away from her building. She made a stop for a few minutes, throwing pebbles from the peer. Sometimes she liked to take her anger out on the ocean. It almost made her feel bigger and better. She refused to cry, she refused to feel weak, she refused to believe that there was a part of her that was still secretly longing for the life she once had. Deep down inside she knew her life now was at least a thousand times better than what it used to be. She only had three friends, the Angels. But they were better than the three thousand faceless and nameless people who attended her lavish Sweet 16 birthday party in Central Park. But five glasses of wine had their impact and if she felt like crying, then crying was how she would be going to bed that night. It was better than the option of spending the night in James' bed anyway.

She walked in her apartment and found the door was opened. She heard Kate making noise in her room, so instead of panicking over burglar alerts, she took a shower and went to bed. She managed to stop crying. She was strong and she hated showing any sign of weakness.

Meanwhile in "Prime 112" Eve and Juan were taking every chance to reconnect. Their hands were eager to discover every spot that they have missed all this time they were apart. He bought her a dozen roses from one of those old ladies who circled around all restaurants and bars at night, selling flowers. But none of those roses smelled like the one Bosley gave her that morning. None of them were this nice shade of red. None of them had its thorns on…they had all been chopped away and it was so unnatural. Bosley's rose was a way of saying that even Angels have their thorns and Eve now realized that. She shook her head, to get rid of those thoughts. Suddenly she almost threw herself at Juan's neck, kissing him and whispering some stuff to his ear. He laughed, as if she just said something ridiculous, but then he quickly returned back to normal.

Bosley was trying to have his eyes on Samantha. The image of some guy licking Eve's face was disturbing on so many levels. He distracted himself with work-related talk. It was the most non-romantic meal he had ever had, but on the plus side, Samantha didn't even care. All she wanted was to spend her time with someone she knows, instead of being alone in her hotel room all evening.

Two hours later both couples were done with their meals and they opted to leave. Eve and Juan were first to walk away after the guy paid the bill. Eve said something to Juan and he smiled wide, like a silly young man, madly in Love. His hand was on her waist, guiding her through the madness of tables and chairs, towards the exit. He replied to her statement just the moment they passed by Bosley's table. "Oh I see you're just as naughty as I remember you, Baby!" A certain spark in his eyes, the way he said it, made Bosley's blood boil.

Samantha rolled her eyes. John had never been the kind of guy to act this way, especially for a girl. She offered that they split the bill and get out of there, but he insisted on taking care of it himself. He may have never pined over someone, but he had always been a true gentleman.

Somewhere in Miami, Abby was sleeping soundlessly, Kate had already managed to fall asleep too and Dean was doing the same, naked, next to her. They were the ones drained out of energy. The rest of the Angels had their own agenda for the night.

Juan drove Eve to Biscayne Marina and dropped her off at the parking lot. "Hold on a few minutes." She walked to her boat, clearly not inviting him over. If she had this much fun during her hot date, why would she be so cold and distant now? Three minutes later she walked back to his car, holding an envelope in one hand. "Here. This should cover the bill and all personal costs. You did an amazing job, I can see why you scored the lead role in that Mexican TV show. Good luck in the future. And once again, thanks for playing along." She smiled and waved at him.

"It feels a little weird to get paid for this, but okay, it was the deal after all. Thanks, I'm leaving for Mexico in two days. I'll send you an autograph if I ever become famous." He chuckled lightly. It was obvious he was a nice guy. Also, it was beyond obvious that he was an actor who not only never dated Eve before, but never really knew her until earlier today when she called him out of despair. Call it a moment of insanity! "Bye. And good luck with that guy you were trying to make jealous." He winked at her and drove away.

Bosley drove Samantha back to her hotel, before he returned home, which for him was the upstairs floor of the Agency. It was empty and cold, not only because of the air-conditioning system. It felt lonely. He intentionally tackled over that big vase with fresh flowers. The water spilled on the floor and he didn't care enough to wipe it up. He went to his room and jumped soundly over his bed.

Half an hour later Eve was in her pajama, heading to bed after taking a shower. Her phone started ringing. Looking at it she didn't recognize the number, but she picked up anyways.

"Hello?" She said tentatively.

"Hello. This is Susan Lotter, receptionist at "Prime 112". I'm sorry to bother you so late in the evening, but you seemed to have left your purse in the restaurant." A friendly warm female voice sounded.

"But, I wasn't even holding a purse. I had a bag with me and it's right here at home. This must be a mistake." Eve considered this being a prank, but nobody would care enough to do it. So she ran the number through some online database and found out it was really the reception of the restaurant she just came back from.

"Miss French, right?" The girl asked and Eve confirmed that it was indeed her. "It is no mistake. I have your blue Balenciaga purse with me. You were on table number sixty-nine, overlooking the fountain…" Eve cut her off at this point.

"Wait, I think I would remember if my table number was 69 on St. Valentine's Day!" She laughed. "Although, thinking of it, I don't even know the number of my table, so that's not out of question. But wait, I told you, my bag is here with me." She was beyond confused. She did have view of the fountain, everything else was accurate, apart from the blue purse.

"It was, indeed, number 69. I'm sure, the gentleman was very specific about it when he called personally, making the reservation a month ago." The receptionist explained.

"Wait. I called to make a reservation…today at noon. And I didn't care about the table number at all. Maybe you should open the bag, check the documents inside. It could belong to someone else, maybe it slipped on the floor and fell near my table. I don't know. But it sure isn't mine!" She continued to insist.

"I'm positive that it was Mr. John Bosley who called, I was the one he spoke to in the beginning of January, I confirmed his reservation and I welcomed the two of you earlier tonight, walking you to your table. You wore a blue dress. He said he would be with a beautiful brunette, named Eve French." The young girl was on the verge of tears. She was so sure that her information was legit. And it was…up to a certain point that night!

Eve's heart stopped beating for a long moment. _John Bosley called? The beginning of January? A beautiful brunette…Eve French? Table number 69. Valentine's Day dinner._ _The awkwardness there was between them since Monday, since Samantha came out of the blue._ One hand came up in the air, hitting her head with it, using force. "I'm an idiot!" She almost yelled. The realization hit her and she forgot that she was still on the phone.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. There must have been a mistake. The ID card inside the bag says Samantha Mas-…" Eve heard the other girl speak, but she hung up the phone, throwing it under the bed angrily, before she could hear that woman's name being uttered again.

"I'm so stupid!" She kept on speaking to herself. True that Samantha was trying to give her advice on how to get Bosley, but that backfired. He must have been really annoyed with her, if he ended up inviting Samantha to the dinner he had clearly planned to enjoy with Eve!

"Crap! Where is my brain!? I paid a freaking actor to be my date, how pathetic is that!?" She shook her head, unable to comprehend the level of stupidity she had shown those previous few days, most specifically that same night. "It seems like making mistakes is the only thing I do right lately…and this one was spectacular!"

Ten minutes later, just as she was drowning in self-pity, her phone vibrated again. This time it was someone she could ID clearly.

"Gloat away!" Eve muttered right after she picked up. No formalities. No greeting.

"Shut up and listen to me!" The voice on the other side of the line sounded so serious, it actually made Eve obey. "It's the last time I tell you this. I finished my work in Cuba, I got re-instated in the US, I got back, I wanted to see a familiar face, I came to Miami to see John and the three of you girls. I did save your life, in case you had once again forgotten! Now, it's not my fault you welcomed me with hostility. I had zero bad intentions towards you. All I tried was giving you advice. You don't have to believe me, but those three tips I gave you were exactly what got me in his bed years ago." She sighed, feeling weird to even say it out loud. "He was a different man. He was a boy. He was confused and hurt, he wasn't thinking with his head and he was just looking for refugee. Not even for fun." Samantha cleared her throat before continuing. "The guy I saw now…he's a man. He's grown, matured and please don't quote me on this, but he's turned into a respectable human being! And he's crazy about you. That little stunt you pulled today, it broke his heart. He only had dinner with me, because I was the next available option. I guess he didn't ask you, seeing as you had a hot date yourself. I'm sorry my tips didn't work out for you, but in a way I'm glad they didn't. And before you bite my head off, let me explain. If he had gotten you the same way he got me, he would be moving on from you in the matter of days. And that's not what you want. Deny it all you wish, but you're head over heels for him and the last thing you want is him breaking your heart. Best case scenario: you're screwed, literally and metaphorically, and you leave Miami, forgetting all about your new friends here. Worst case scenario, things between you don't work and something goes wrong during a mission. How could you live with yourself if Abby or Kate got hurt in the process? And what if John himself gets hurt, because of you? Now, the last thing I say should be loud and clear…I'm moving to Atlanta, I leave tomorrow. If you ever need to call, you have my number. But stop torturing yourself and stop hating me, because I sincerely had no plans to ruin anything for you and the fact that I agreed to this dinner was purely because I was hungry and bored." She finally exhaled that breath she had been keeping.

Eve shifted uncomfortably, crossing her legs as she sat on the edge of her bed, soaking in every word. Samantha's voice was stern, yet soft. It was beyond obvious she was telling the truth. Eve could tell the other girl was a little annoyed with the accusations and the remarks that Eve had showered her with for the previous couple of days. But overall Samantha was actually being nice, giving Eve advice, as well as a piece of her mind. Every word made sense.

"Thank you." The Angel whispered, wishing she wouldn't even be heard.

"Finally!" Samantha laughed, she had been waiting for Eve to say those two words and now she finally heard them.

It had been a long day, emotionally draining for everyone, mostly for Eve. And maybe John too. And that poor little receptionist girl from the restaurant.

Eve went to bed and did those silly tricks to fall asleep faster: she counted to 100, then she counted in reverse, then she tossed and turned, followed by a few loud sighs of desperation. Nothing worked. It was almost starting to get light outside, when she finally dozed off for a couple of hours. It was now Friday and she wasn't needed in the Agency until Monday morning, which gave her enough time to sulk and to try and think of a really good lie to explain the madness she had created.

Bosley was in bed for hours, unable to even blink. He was on the verge of calling his doctor or just driving to the nearest hospital. There was this insane pain in the left side of his chest. It felt like a hundred daggers were piercing right through him. Each time he blinked he saw a different image of that other Latino guy kissing Eve. And there were enough images to last him a long while! His heart was beating fast, but at the same time he was wondering if it was beating at all. How could something function, yet not do the thing it's supposed to do!? His right hand was brought up to his chest, pressing it lightly, to make the pain go away. His left hand already had his doctor on speed dial. This wasn't normal, it couldn't be humanly acceptable. But then he remembered one specific moment of his life when he felt the same pain…he had lost somebody he truly loved and this, tonight, felt just like it. Each time his chest malfunctioned, his eyes squinted and he grimaced from the pain. Screw being the stable man that he always was. He was now a hot mess! It took him a lot of convincing to not call his doctor. Two sleeping pills and five hours later, he was sleeping. Even in his dream he could see her…she was no longer Bosley's Eve. She even said so herself: _I'm not your girl, Bosley!_

February 15th, all four Angels learned the real meaning of "the morning after".

Abby woke up early, being the less shattered of all. She walked to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of cranberry juice. A second before the glass would hit her lips and the drink could ease down her thirst and her slight hangover and headache, she let out a loud gasp and suddenly there was red juice all over the floor tiles. Good thing she didn't consider a Persian rug for the kitchen. She hated cleaning up and she made a mental note to herself to never drink dark-colored juice again, no matter how good it might taste.

"What the He-…Hermès!" Abby had a way of twisting famous sayings and giving them a proper fashion do-over. With one swift motion she had a gun pointed at his head.

"Woah, woman. Relax." His hands flew up in the air, much like a coward. He forgot he was a cop. Hell, last night he had forgotten he had a best friend, a dignity and a drunk girl on his hands.

Kate walked out of her room, wrapped in her sheets. "Shit. I told you to just leave." Her fist bumped against his shoulder and he put down the glass of water that he had intended to drink quietly before he would disappear, which was no longer an option. "Abby, I'm sorry. This is…it's just…I'm…" Kate stuttered.

"It's fine. Now get rid of him, so I can tell you all about my very own sucky Valentine." She pointed at the guy in her Manhattan ways, meaning that he was dismissed. He walked out without even looking at Kate. How could he look her in the eyes anyway!?

"Not now. I really need to shower. I've never felt so…" Kate started to speak.

"Dirty? Yeah. Tell me about it. Go, I'll get dressed and call the others. I want to know if you and I are the only ones who had a miserable time last night." Abby of course would push it and set up a meeting in the Agency.

An hour later, which resulted in almost noon, the Angels were in the agency, all looking sad and ashamed. Abby wasted no time in asking what everyone did. She didn't get an instant reply, so she started telling her own story, omitting no detail.

Kate followed. She was ashamed of it, but she needed to talk about it and she knew the Angels wouldn't judge.

However, when it was time for Eve to speak and all eyes were set on her, she shrugged and seemed calm and collected.

"I was at home, watching the new episode of "Nikita", eating pizza and I have greasy stains on my pajama to prove it." She smiled and with her peripheral vision she could see Bosley's head instantly snapping to look at her. Nice reference: a male and a female shady government operatives, living their lives as trained assassins, unable to form a relationship as the rules of the agency they work for are way too strict. Bosley was the only one who read this much behind Eve's choice of TV series.

"Oh. So Kate and I win this? Like, our night was actually the most miserable out of all? Unless you have something extraordinary to add to the picture, Bos?" Abby looked at him curiously.

"Me? N-no. I was pretty much bored. I uh, saw a re-run of "Casablanca". And I fixed a problem we had, apparently there was a leak in our online database, but don't worry, nothing was compromised." He shot a glance at Eve again, if not for the Casablanca reference, then the fact that he knew she had been snooping around his personal files.

"Great. Am I supposed to feel any better?" Kate's question was intended for Abby, who seemed eager to be the one with the worst night last night. Truth was, her experience had been something all three of the other Angels would love to have had instead!

"Wait. Eve, the next episode doesn't come out until later tonight." Kate continued speaking. As a former police-officer herself, she liked watching the show. It gave her a sense of what might have been going on under her nose, if such an organization really existed.

"Yeah, whatever. Then I must have seen an old episode." Eve snapped and then tried to cover up for it. "I'll go get us more coffee." Before she pronounced all the words of that sentence, she was already halfway arrived in the kitchen. She closed the door behind her and exhaled sharply. A few moments later someone joined her.

"Hey. I think we should talk…" Bosley said softly, as the last thing he wanted was to scare her and push her even further away.

"No. We're good. We don't need to talk!" She interrupted him quickly. "I've been dealing with something, I know I've annoyed everyone these previous few days. And I'm sorry. That's all I can say. Oh and well, I wasn't exactly myself. So if you want to forget this week ever happened, we can move on and be normal. As you can see, we were not the only ones with a crappy Valentine's Day."

"Wait. You seemed to enjoy your date, a little more than you should, at least not in public." He did it, he put her right in the hot spot. He could tell she was taking a long moment to prepare herself a really good reply. But in the end he wasn't nearly prepared to hear what she said.

"I don't want to talk about it. Last night was a huge mistake for me. I did things I'm not proud of and you know what I mean…" He nodded when she said those words. She was clearly speaking about checking his calendar and making reservations right under his nose. "Like I said, I want to forget it happened. This guy is nobody. He means nothing to me. And I'm not seeing him ever again. That's all you need to know, Bos." She ended off with a tiny sigh.

She made him smile for a moment. "Last night didn't go exactly as I wanted it to, either. But we can't always control things. I'd love to just forget it all and move on. Just please don't be an annoying prick again! I don't know what has gotten into you, but a violent Angel is not your best disguise." He once said the same thing to Abby and now he had no problem saying them to Eve's face. His intentions were far from hurting her. And somehow she knew that.

"Thanks Bos. You know, for being honest. I kind of hated Violent Angel Eve as well. I'm glad she's in the past now. Come on, let's go bring the girls more coffee and let them think they had a much worse night than we did." She giggled, but he felt the distance between them. She was being cheerful, but not sweet like she used to be. She didn't brush her hand against his, on her way back to the living room. She didn't look back and smile at him again. He knew she just made a step forward and extended her hand to him, figuratively, but it somehow wasn't enough. She wasn't his Eve once again.

"You coming? I bet we'll find them sleeping on the couch. Oh and I hope one sleepless night doesn't mean we would all have to cancel our plans for clubbing this weekend. I really want to go to this party, that DJ, whatever his name was. It would be fun!" She was holding the door open when she finally turned back and spoke to him. She sensed the tension. And she wanted to help him relax a little.

Kate was currently frowning and telling Abby how sorry she was for what happened last night. She had always been in control and it hurt her so much to know that in a moment she could just lose it and do something stupid. Moreover, she now knew it for sure: she had no possible shot to be with Ray anymore.

Eve had one thing on her mind: she had kept something to herself, she didn't tell Bosley that she knew about his plans, that _she_ was supposed to be his Valentine…that she knew she was the one he wanted to spend time with last night. It was flattering to know this. But it was also a burden. Should she tell him she found out? Shouldn't she? For now and until she would figure out which option would hurt less, she decided to keep quiet. Someday it would be a good time to speak about it…maybe. But that day was not today. Not the day after. But she was sure she wouldn't be able to wait for long before she could see his face and his reaction to the fact that she had found out. It would surely be priceless. The thought of Bosley going through all the trouble to set up this whole dinner for the two of them, was enough to calm her down and make her smile!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: Two Angels go undercover, but the specifics of their mission reveal that one of them has a big problem that's been hidden quite well so far. Who? What? Wait and you'll know! Also, there's more clarity on how Eve got her Second Chance boat and what happened to the car she stole from the gang she used to work with!  
**

**QUESTIONS:**

**What are your feelings about Eve paying an actor to pretend to be her date?**

**Was it cute that she was so focused on getting Bosley's attention?**

**Did you expect Kate to be the one to "get some"?**

**Did it make sense the way Abby was holding on to the idea of her old life?**

**Seriously, did anyone even consider the idea of Bosley screwing up and asking Samantha to that dinner, instead of Eve!?**


	6. Charitable Angel With A Sinner Secret

**Chapter Time-Frame: Set during & right after Episode 6: "Black Hat Angels"**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6- CHARITABLE ANGEL WITH A SINNER SECRET**_

After the mess that was the week of St. Valentine's Day, each Angel had their own little resolution.

Abby was going to try and push the thoughts of her old life way back in her mind, lock them in a tiny little space that she would never access. She didn't want this to ever come up again and be an issue for her. She was done with the life as a Socialite and she no longer needed to feel like she used to feel when she was fifteen and people kept telling her how amazing she was and then two seconds later they would mix and mingle with someone else during a lavish party and badmouth her.

Kate was going to let go of every fantasy she had left for her and Ray. Sure she gave him the engagement ring back, but it was more symbolic…of something she wasn't sure she fully understood. At the time it felt right, she wanted to show him that she has moved on. Even when he told her he missed them, she wanted to have the upper hand, to let him down, to let him go. But the only thing she accomplished was to let herself down and make him let go of her. Now she needed to do it right after doing the wrong with his best friend and colleague. And she needed to put the images of that night in a tiny little space and never access this part of her mind-storage again, quite like Abby's idea was.

Bosley was going to attempt to work out his past issues. The memories could no longer just appear and hold him back from living his life the way he wanted…and with the one he wanted. But somehow a female face kept appearing in flashbacks and it only ever happened when things between him and Eve were good…really good…the kind of "good" that made his heart race and his mind go blank whenever she was close enough for him to inhale her sweet scent.

Eve was going to…well, survive. That had been her sole mission in life since she was five, since she got transferred to the United States like a piece of meat, with Gloria by her side. That had always been the reason she held her head up high whenever things went wrong: Gloria. They knew each other's deepest secrets, their weak spots, they shared their fun times together. And now there was just Eve in this world, with no reason to keep fighting. The three Angels were a constant reminder of Gloria, so now she had to try and move past that thought, maybe let herself believe she isn't just a "thief", but an actual human being as well.

A new week came up, a Monday morning at the Agency and all four of the Angels were determined to have a better time now. First to walk into their work place was Eve. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked waking up early. She liked looking at the clear blue water from the deck of her boat and she liked cringing when the first rays of sunshine hit her face. And then she liked getting dressed up and going to work. Yes, she liked the adrenalin kick, she liked being excited to know what their next mission would be. She liked her new friends. She liked the feeling of belonging to a group. She liked that slowly it started to feel like she was no longer on her own.

"The city of romance!" Eve stated with a bit of drama and a lot of enthusiasm in her voice. She sounded like those story-tellers in the theater, you know, the ones that capture your attention and keep you on your toes until you know what the Hell is going on in front of your eyes. She just walked in the Agency, holding the weekly mail in her hands: a few brown packages that Charlie sent, possibly stuff about a mission, a letter to let them know they have a new electricity bill and a postcard, which got her full attention.

"Miami?" Bosley was focused on fixing himself a really good espresso, but nothing could stop him for glancing over at Eve. Was she wearing something short that day? No, it was a dress, a long one. Weirdly, he still found that completely attractive.

"Paris!" She stated dreamily, sitting down on a tall chair at the bar that was diving the two of them. She faked an accent, a really good French accent and he wondered if it had anything to do with her surname, Miss French. She sounded like this was not the only word she could pronounce right. You never know with Eve, she keeps revealing things about herself. Or rather, things about her keep getting revealed, whether she liked it or not.

"Ah, Paris. You ever been there?" He asked, keeping his eyes on her face, now placing two espresso cups on the bar. True gentleman, as usual.

"No one's invited me yet." Eve liked to play games, especially the ones that aim to determine who is better at keeping eye contact with the other one without blinking. And she did rightfully so, her warm hazelnut eyes were gazing right through his dark ones. It's almost as if she was trying to get inside his head and see what's messing him up so much. But he didn't blink, he held his ground and he liked it. It was a little uncomfortable, she was very persistent and quite frankly, he just liked the way she looked at him…with pride and zero judgment. There haven't been too many people in his life who valued him for what he truly stands for. And Eve was one of the few he had truly been blessed with.

He just kept looking at her and she was alright with it, but the second he flashed her a smile, she shyly looked down. There needed to be a topic, so he would speak. He couldn't just keep staring at her. She couldn't take it.

"You got a postcard." Her fingers ran over the surface of a shiny piece of paper and she handed it to him, picking up another envelope to pretend like she was also interested in it. But truth was, she just wanted to find out more about the thing that Bosley was now holding in his hands.

He had to flip it around a few times, realizing there was nothing written on it. The front was a night shot of the Eiffel Tower and the back was plain white, with a few letters on it.

"No message, that's strange…" He muttered, staring at the thing as if it was about to become alive and bite him.

"Someone sent you a blank postcard?" Eve questioned, as if she had no idea. Of course she knew, she must have turned it around to read the recipient's name just a couple of minutes ago, right? How else would she possibly know it was sent to Bosley!?

"Yeah." He replied, handing it back to her for having a close look. Another close look, actually. "They only put my name and address on it."

"That's a little cryptic, huh?" Her eyes blinked a few times, reading the few lines written. It seemed just like a normal postcard to her…just no actual message. She knew how that felt, she was never one to put her feelings into words, she never liked giving someone a postcard, not even for a birthday. What if ten years down the road she doesn't like this person anymore and she knows they're stuck with a little piece of paper that states her warm feelings towards them? Bullshit! Eve French does _not_ to postcards!

"John Eduardo Bosley…" She whispered sexily, he was not only hot, but so was his name, apparently. For a split second she reverted her attention to her nails…she really needed to go fix them. And get a haircut too. Maybe a massage? Although, at this moment none of these things were exactly on her spending schedule.

"Well, one mystery is solved. I now know that your middle name is Eduardo." Her eyes squinted and her voice changed when she pronounced the name. For a second there Bosley could have sworn she would make a great career in Hollywood. That girl knew exactly how to speak and how to get you hooked to whatever thing she is saying. And she looked damn good doing it. And that voice, that low tone of voice, those whispers, the little sighs she does for dramatic effect…

"I like to keep my private life private." He stated, walking around the corner. He needed a moment in which she wouldn't be staring at him, because if she did so, she would surely notice this blank piece of paper was affecting him negatively.

"I'm just saying. Maybe someone is trying to connect with you." She turned around, following his every move with her eyes. There was really no salvation from this girl. "Maybe it's your long lost love, trying to heat things up again." She ended off with a smile, but he was far from being in a good mood now.

"Not possible…" He trailed off and turned to face her again, otherwise he would look suspicious. Or indifferent. And he didn't want to be either one of those things. "Trust me!" He was now done talking. Officially. This subject would be forgotten and never brought up again.

She saw the way he looked at her. He seemed worried. But she was alright, she kept the smile on her face, because her explanation to what was going on was that he must be speaking of Samantha…or any other one of his previous girlfriends. So, he was saying he's done with them, they interest him no more and it wasn't possible for any of them to ever come up and grab his attention again. Right? Perfect. It fits well with Eve's excessive need to have him for herself.

However, that was far from what was wildly running through Bosley's mind at that moment. Luckily, as usual, Abby and Kate walked in at the moment he needed them the most. Those two girls had a way of simply appearing and saving the situation from becoming awkward. Or sometimes just making it even more awkward.

Their laughter was contagious. Abby laughed to be heard, she sounded obnoxious, but that's what Manhattan had taught her. They knew there were pure feelings behind this evil and loud laughter that she sometimes startled them with. Kate laughed because, well, because Abby was laughing and as it has previously been stated, it was contagious.

Abby barely removed the straw out of her mouth for long enough to speak. She was enjoying her tall coffee and they could all tell that it wasn't her first energy drink that morning. And she had dark red lipstick on. Oh, it would be a good day in the Townsend Agency if Abby was all dolled up and happy.

"So, we couldn't decide if we wanted to start the day with caffeine…or carbs." The blonde one stated and chewed on her straw once again. In her other hand she had three more coffee cups and there was steam coming out of them.

"Yeah…So we went with both." Kate put her hand up and she was holding a box from that really nice and expensive bakery down the street. Eve gulped, it would really be a good day and best of all…she didn't have to pay for the delivery.

"Nice." Bosley faked enthusiasm, food was the last thing that could shake his thoughts away. But he could at least try. "We should get to work." He turned around for a moment, directing his statement to Eve.

The Latina was now fidgeting, her fingers were doing that funny dance over her lap, because she felt tension that clearly _she_ had created.

"Okay." She whispered softly, now giving him the puppy eyes and an innocent smile. Whatever button she had pushed wrongly, he couldn't hold it against her if she was giving him _that_ look.

Abby and Kate's coffee and sugar-rush was evident. They shared a glance at each other after witnessing this scene. Bosley always had this silly look on his face, whenever he looked at Eve. The girls hadn't seen him like this before. Ever! And Eve was the rebel girl who turned into a marshmallow for him. Always!

Charlie soon called, just as they were struggling to finish the last bites of the yummy muffins. Those little pieces of joy were tiny, but filled with enough jam or chocolate to actually make you sick. Even Bosley left a little piece of his muffin in the plate. He was almost sure he could eat it all, but it was bad enough that Eve was catching up with Abby and Kate's sugar-rush. They needed one grounded Angel who could work that day.

Their boss let them know that their new mission was finding out what happened to a young artist named Lee Bowen. He had been kidnapped two weeks ago and his agent Zoe Sinclair just reported it to them, searching for help. The 24 year old guy was a living camera, he had an eye for details and Zoe herself explained more about him when she walked in the Agency. Her words lead them to the Loescher Gallery, whose owner had recently tried to poach Lee as a client, aggressively. Abby knew the place, it sold high-end pricy artwork to the super rich. With a talent like Lee's, this could help the gallery sell forgeries of famous art pieces.

Bosley and Abby went to check the gallery as undercover wedded couple whose trip from the Hamptons was supposed to score them some nice colorful art for their collection. However, speaking to the owner, they found out nothing. The only possible lead was an e-mail he showed them from someone who had dug up some dodgy stuff from his past and was now blackmailing him. The person needed an artist who could make forgeries and the gallery owner told him about Lee, so without even knowing it, he put the boy's life in danger and he was now missing. Bosley took a snapshot of the e-mail and he left with Abby and Kate by his side, as Kate had been undercover as a mechanic. The three of them managed to scare the owner off by paintball-shooting some of his artwork, but of course they wouldn't really ruin it all, they had previously put invisible plastic roll all over the paintings, to protect them.

Walking back in the Agency, Eve let them know how her part of the mission went: she went to Lee's apartment to search for clues, but she found nothing. Bosley worked his magic on that e-mail and it gave results almost immediately. The e-mail gave him a direct line to the person's identity, address, date of birth and bank accounts. Clicking a few things on the wide screen on the wall, the Angels awaited to see who was the bad guy they had to deal with this time.

Surprisingly, all of Bosley's personal information popped up. Nobody dared say a word, they were all astonished, but mostly Bosley himself. Eve questioned it, more like she stated her surprise. But Bosley was having none of this. It had hit his last nerve and he found himself nervously dialing Charlie's number immediately.

"My identity has been stolen, Charlie!" He stated without even greeting their boss.

"Your security system is one of the best in the world. How many hackers are good enough to have gotten through?" Charlie questioned in surprise.

"Not many!" Bosley stated with pride, yet pain in his voice.

"This has to be more than a coincidence, Bos." Kate interrupted as the three girls walked in the room. This was personal, but if it concerned one of the four Angels, it was not just personal anymore…it was war!

"Definitely! First kidnapping, then extortion, now identity theft." Abby walked to his side. She figured in a moment like this he would want to have a crazy blonde standing next to him.

"I have a feeling whoever stole your identity kidnapped Lee Bowen." Eve summed it up, though it wasn't like the scenario didn't already appear in everyone's mind.

"…And is leaving a trail that leads back to you." Abby hurried to make it obvious that Bosley was basically screwed.

"This case has all the signs of a personal vendetta." Kate threw in.

"John, can you think of anyone from your past who would want to hurt you?" Charlie questioned, still on the line.

"Just some ex-girlfriends, the CIA and every dirty billionaire from Europe to North America since 1997." Bosley stated, not really feeling like this limited their search options.

"Don't forget the mafia." Eve added with a shrug.

"Human traffickers." Kate sighed.

"Drug dealers." Abby said absolutely calmly, but everyone suddenly turned to look at her. How was it possible that each one of them said something and it was okay, but once she opened her mouth, it was scandalous? "Drug dealers hate you." Her voice was just as calm and she did a shrug too. She figured if Eve did it, it would save her as well.

Bosley sighed. Great. He had the whole shady world to look out for now.

"Your good work has placed you in the crosshairs of some very bad people." Charlie felt guilty to say it, since he was the one giving orders and taking up on cases.

"This is different. If I get punched or shot at, I'm okay with that. But hacked?" Bosley's voice transformed, he sounded like he needed a punching bag, pronto. "My firewalls have firewalls!" He argued. Eve had searched through his personal stuff last week, but only because she had access to it, she knew his password and he trusted her. But for anyone else to be in his safety network, it was something he never believed might happen.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this to you?" Eve saw a little something in his eyes that lead her to think he might be on to something.

"I have my suspicion. I need to be sure." He replied painfully slowly.

"Well, we're in." Abby stated immediately.

"Where do we start?" There was no doubt in Kate's mind that they would be helping their friend out with this mess.

"Where it all began." Bosley replied and made another appointment to have Zoe in their office.

The woman arrived suspiciously fast. He looked through her computer, he even searched through the trash, but he found nothing that could help them with the case.

"I swear sometimes I think computers just hate me. I'm glad I came to you." She was frowning while Bosley was typing away. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone so close to you." She continued dramatically. In any other case this would have been emotional torture for him. But he figured there was nothing personal behind her words. However, they still affected him. His fingers froze in the air, he couldn't type another symbol anymore.

"You'd be surprised." He stated, now looking at her. "Nothing." He switched the computer off, seeing as he found nothing interesting there. And he was done with this conversation as well. Each time something reminded him of a certain thing in his past, he was unable to continue doing anything that he had been doing up until that point. So he was done with Zoe for the moment.

"Does that mean we hit a dead end?" She questioned innocently.

"Not at all. Townsend Agency is just getting warmed up." He smiled on the outside, but inside he was shaken.

Zoe left the building and the Angels were once again stuck to the screen, searching for more clues.

"You know, if I was an identity thief with access to Bosley's account, I would be on a major spending spree right now." Abby's eyes were locked with the numbers, there were enough digits on his current balance, to buy her all the nice things she ever wanted to have.

"Me too!" Eve waved her hand in the air. She had never even seen this long of a number before.

"We're just saying." Abby shrugged, she wanted to make him relax a little. She knew everything would turn out fine in the end. None of them would let this go until Bosley was once again innocent. And not even for a moment did either one of the girls even consider the possibility of it being true.

While the four of them were amused that no money had been spent from his account, he received a notification that the fake John Bosley had just gotten himself a high security safety deposit box in Miami.

"You know the words "high" and "security" are like catnip to me?" Abby had the devil-eyes going on and whenever this happened, it meant she was full on ready for some major action.

"Could be a trap." Kate didn't like being the one to always point out the negative things, but she was a realist, she liked to think things through, while the rest of them liked to act first, think later. Or never.

"I prefer to think of it as a challenge." Bosley announced. He was so ready to work.

Their next undercover was in the bank. Abby and Bosley continued faking their couple status, while Eve was the "evil rich brat with bad manners" who walked in and disrespected people.

"Ms. Depesta? Carl Rogers, branch manager. I got the call about our platinum box. I'm eager to show you to our vault. If you could just wait here one minute." A nice man in a suit walked her in and she was doing everything in her power to annoy him.

"Yeah, I don't do "wait"!" She announced, typing away on her Blackberry.

"We only allow a limited number of customers in our vault at any one time and…" He said apologetically, pointing at Abby and Bosley, standing in front of a huge metal door, waiting.

Eve sat down in the loudest and most obnoxious way she could: she dragged the chair away, she popped her handbag to the floor and she crossed her legs like a diva. It caught everyone's attention.

Bosley and Abby walked in, they had five minutes to stay inside, as the vault automatically locked them in. However, they met a challenge, opening box number 1976.

"We've got trouble." Bosley's face went pale. He wouldn't normally be worried, with Abby by his side, but they were kind of trapped there now.

"What kind of trouble?" Eve said on the line.

"Explosive." Bosley ended off with a sigh. Eve's heart dropped. Her eyes reverted to the door of the vault. It wasn't possible to open it from the outside, nor the inside. She panicked. She took a deep breath, trying really hard to push the image of Gloria's car explosion out of her mind. This couldn't happen again. Ever!

For a moment she stood there, just staring at the door. She found herself wanting to be inside, with Abby and Bosley. Her mind wasn't even working properly, if her wish was to be inside, instead of wishing for them to be outside. She couldn't lose them. She was completely blank. If she had a gun in her bag, she would have gladly shot herself at that moment, not wanting to witness two more people she cared about being blown up.

"Eve, get everybody out of the building. Now." Abby commanded, hearing heavy breathing on the line.

Abby had been absolutely crushed the night of Gloria's incident, so she had quite a clear idea of what Eve was going through at this very moment. She helped get Eve back to reality. And then Eve caused a scene, telling everyone to evacuate the building. The blonde started deactivating the bomb, but there was a little encoded message left for them.

_"__Hello John. This is Oswald. If you're hearing this message, you now have 10 seconds to live. I want you to die knowing you paid for what you did. There is justice."_

Abby was even more determined to cut the wire, any wire. Five seconds before it would have blown up in their faces, it got deactivated.

"That was close. Almost had me worried." Bosley panted.

"Please. It's me." Abby smirked.

Eve heard them speak, so that was a good sign. She finally managed to inhale again. But before she could say a word to them, she heard a loud explosion from the vault. The bomb had been automatically reactivated. Now Eve was freaking out. Two minutes ago she didn't think she could ever feel any worse. Wrong. At this moment she felt like she wasn't even alive anymore. This couldn't be happening. Fire alarms started beeping and she could hear the people from outside the building, gasping, crying and yelling. What was their problem? They were safe! Eve, however, had disobeyed Abby's plea to get out of the building and be safe. She was now staring at the door, cursing every security system in the world. What good did it do that this stupid bank had the best security in Miami? Abby and Bosley were… Eve's heart stopped. She couldn't wrap her head around it. This couldn't be happening. Not again!

"Bosley? Abby? Talk to me!" She pleaded, pushing the ear-piece, hoping she could establish connection with them. She was silly to think it would work. The explosion had been loud enough to be heard in Cuba possibly. But she was holding on to the hope that had gotten her through so many things in life. Eve French was a silly dreamer…she never let herself believe that something was gone, if in her heart she knew that thing, or that person, belonged in her life. And she would never truly let go, not of Gloria and certainly not of Abby and Bosley either!

Just this one time in Eve's life, things worked out well for her. The two other Angels had managed to survive the explosion, hiding behind a wooden table that blocked the flames out of their way. Safely back in the Agency she had her eyes stuck on them, making sure they were alright.

Kate was inspecting a few cell phone fragments that Bosley managed to snag from the scene before the police arrived. First of all, he wouldn't want the authorities to know about Oswald, second of all, he needed more clues. They found a fingerprint that was left on the sim card of the phone that served as detonator. But before they continued in their search of Oswald's real identity, they needed Bosley to let them know how he was connected to him anyway.

He started his explanation, trying to keep it simple. He told the girls that Oswald was his partner in computer crime for two years, which was considered a really long period of time in the computer world. They had a lot of fun stealing money from banks in Europe, yet, they had never met face to face. It amused Eve, although Abby didn't seem to care much, since none of the Angels met Charlie either and they worked for him. When Bosley and Oswald hit their next bank target, the police had caught Oswald. Bosley managed to escape, but his partner in crime had to go undercover, working tightly with the Russian Mafia after that. At least it saved him from jail.

The fingerprint lead them to an apartment address that they found themselves searching through just half an hour later. It was full of surveillance equipment and Bosley hacked into the system. They were surprised to see Lee on the screen, tied up to a chair, but still painting. And then Zoe herself walked in the room, grabbing a bag of stuff. She spotted them zooming in the cameras, so she decided to make a little announcement. Although, the Angels had just figured out that Zoe was, in fact, Oswald himself. She grabbed a camera and made live video-chat with the four Angels.

"Hello Zoe. Or should I say Oswald?" Bosley smirked.

"John Bosley. Still alive? I'm impressed." The woman didn't seem too happy about it.

"I live to surprise." He threw her one of his favorite one-liners.

"Don't flatter yourself. All those years of hacking together and you still thought I was a man." She took offence.

"I just thought you were dangerous." His eyebrow rose up.

"You were right. If you're thinking about tracking my location off the camera feed, don't waste your time." She informed him.

"You always did plan ahead." It's not like he didn't know it, but he was buying himself more time.

"And I see that you have some new women in your life. Let's hope they're less expandable than your last companion." Oswald kept her eyes on the camera. Something about her seemed so creepy, possibly that voice she used when she spoke. "Did you get the postcard from Paris? It wasn't easy copying her handwriting, but I managed."

"Whose handwriting, Bos? Who's she talking about?" Eve turned around to face him. A little hint of jealousy could be heard.

"Forget it. She's just messing with me. It's what she does." He looked away, he couldn't even look Eve in the eyes.

"Such loyalty. It's nice to see you still inspire that in the women around you." Oswald wasn't done with the emotional torture.

"You came a long way for revenge, Oswald. Too bad you didn't get it." Bosley tried to attack back, to make her feel like she wasn't winning. Now he understood why she had hit him with those words earlier, that he had no idea how it felt to lose someone close to him.

"Revenge is just part of the game, John. If you're trying to trace, you have less than 60 seconds." She saw him typing something. "Doesn't leave me a lot of time to warn you." She turned to the three girls with those words.

"Warn us?" Kate let her spark show. She almost laughed in her face. Game was on!

"It's John Bosley you have to look out for. Bad things happen to the women in his life." Oswald loved this.

"You really think we're going to listen to someone who just tried to kill us?" Eve had a lot of evil jail-bird flavor in her and she was just getting warmed up.

"You don't have to take my word for it. Just ask Elisabeth." Oswald's voice came painfully slow when pronouncing the name. Seeing the look on Bosley's face was almost revenge enough for her. He was shattered, his eyes were already wet. "They don't know?" Oswald dramatized. "Shame on you, Bosley, keeping secrets from your partners…again!"

"We both took a lot of risks in Europe, Oswald. I never meant for you to suffer." Bosley breathed in and out and at this point he wasn't sure how he managed keeping a straight face on.

"You abandoned me. I lost three years of my life to the Russian mob before I escaped and you were living it up in Miami. You're gonna pay for what you did to me, John. See you in Heaven…Angels!" She ended off and cut the connection when Bosley's tracking device was 91% complete.

Bosley managed to get her location regardless, plus everything she could ever put on a hard-drive. However, when they arrived at the address, it was already abandoned. Bosley found Lee, handcuffed in one of the dark rooms. At the same time, the police found John Bosley there, next to a guy who had been missing for two weeks. He found himself being arrested. Not even Kate and Abby could negotiate it. Oswald had framed Bosley for the crime. Lee was scared, the only thing he could say was that he was kidnapped in order to make fake banknotes. Now it all made sense. Oswald needed money to escape, but she also wanted to take revenge on Bosley and frame him for it all. That's why the policemen's records of Bosley showed that he was wanted in six states and that he had killed a cop in Georgia.

A few kicks later, Bosley had neutralized the two policemen. He was out of there and running up the roof, jumping off the building and gasping for air while doing so. Police cars surrounded him, no matter where he ran off to. Finally the cops caught up with him and handcuffed him, throwing him in one of the cars nearby.

It didn't take long until the car drove off. There was only one person in this world, crazy enough to hit the speed pedal like that. Looking at the mirror, he realized it was her, indeed. Soon the car stopped at a safe place, away from the scene.

"Nice work. Your hot wiring skills came in handy." Bosley told the driver as they walked out and the handcuffs were being removed from his hands.

"Yep, didn't need 'em. Cops left the keys in the ignition." Eve replied. Of course it would be _her_ to save him. Moreover, cars were involved. But most of all, it was _Bosley_ who was in trouble!

Eve let him know she had been tracking Oswald and that the bitch was now getting away with millions of counterfeit money. That sort of got in her way of giving Bosley heads up about the police. He typed away on a tablet and soon Oswald's exit strategy was ruined, as he canceled the flight she was supposed to get on.

"Nice hacking, buddy!" Eve grinned, still pretty amazed with the things this man did on a daily basis.

"Thank you!" He was finally smiling genuinely.

Oswald stupidly called Bosley on the phone and it took Eve no time to figure out her exact location. Apparently she was in a van and the four Angels quickly drove away to catch up with her. Oswald mentioned Bosley's week spot: the women he cares about. She also made a threat to hit him exactly with that. He couldn't figure out her words until they arrived at the location. They saw Oswald's truck make a stop in a dark alley and all four of them gladly ran towards it, wanting revenge. And Eve wanted to smash the bitch's face against the floor too.

"Wait, wait, wait. Stop! She's already gone. It's a trap." Bosley announced, putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. He extended his hands to his sides, preventing the Angels from making another step. It was a subconscious act, he didn't even realize how natural it came for him to always be protective of the girls. At the same moment the truck exploded. Criminals had to become a little more creative, as explosions were starting to wear off already.

Money blew up in the air and if it had been real money, Eve would be rolling around in it in no time.

Back in the Agency, bright and early the very next morning, they let Charlie know everything that happened.

"I'm very impressed, Angels!" The elder man announced and they held their breath, waiting for one of his amazing awards.

In the end, Oswald didn't get away with a single counterfeit dollar. Bosley was upset that she did get away after all, but the three girls standing next to him made a promise to him and to themselves, to one day catch the bitch and make her pay. Bosley's fake criminal record had been expunged, Lee Bowen was safe, back at home and back to work.

"Well, I guess that wraps up everything." Abby announced with a smile.

Bosley's hands were tightly crossed in front of his chest. He didn't seem eager to have this conversation. Or any conversation at all.

"Almost." Eve stepped forward and faced him. Charlie was off the phone already, so it was just the four of them, a safe environment. "Bos, I know you said you keep your private life private, but…" She trailed off expectantly. Her face was so calm, so beautiful, so relaxed. With this face she could get any kind of information out of him, any day. She was just pure perfection.

He looked away for a short moment, he figured it might make him feel better, but it didn't. So a second later, his eyes locked with hers once again. "Elisabeth?" He assumed.

"Yes." Eve said firmly, yet in a very comforting way.

"You can talk to us. If you want." This time Abby showed sympathy. She wasn't sarcastic, she wasn't trying to be funny. She was just an Angel.

He opened his mouth, now looking at the floor. This was stupid, he felt stupid. He couldn't formulate a word, so he closed his mouth and sighed, clenching his jaw and shaking his head in denial. Eve recognized the signs, she always had the same reaction when the topic of Gloria came up. No matter if it was a positive thing they were saying about her best friend, Eve always felt stupid, silly and naive, very distracted, unable to speak.

Once again he opened his mouth, but this time he was determined to blurt it out quickly and get it over with. However, he found himself speaking slowly. The first word he said calmed him down and allowed him to continue. It sort of felt good…to finally be able to say it out loud, to share it with the girls. They had the right to know. He wanted them to know. It's just that he never found the strength to speak about it.

"I was madly in love. Elisabeth was the real thing. I mean…But uh, she…uh, turned down a dark path and I…uh, I lost her." He looked at each one of the girls as he spoke, making sure they knew it was something deep and personal that he was sharing with them.

"She died?" Eve whispered softly. She wasn't being nosy or disrespectful. If either one of the other girls had asked the same question, it would have been too much. But Eve…Bosley knew she would understand him the best. She had lost Gloria the same exact way. And he knew Eve was insanely attached to her too.

Bosley nodded with tears in his eyes. He didn't say it out loud. His face was a loud and clear answer to her question. Once again Eve knew exactly how that felt. She had never acknowledged it either, that Gloria was also dead. The word never escaped her lips. No matter what happened and no matter how calm she appeared to be, on the inside she was rejecting that painful fact, like she didn't want to bother her mind with something that she didn't even want to be true.

"I did everything I could, to stop her. I thought love was enough. After that I uh, I went off the rails. I met Oswald and spiraled right out of control. Until…Charlie saved me." He kept on speaking, making short pauses and occasionally letting out a quick sigh, as if he knew his words were silly and they deserved to be laughed at.

"You know you can't blame yourself for what happened with Elisabeth…" Abby threw in, but she didn't really understand. Neither did Kate. They knew he was hurting, but they didn't know how much.

His eyes closed for a long moment. He was trying to keep the tears inside. He wouldn't cry in front of three girls, that would be a sign of weakness.

"Anytime you wanna talk, Bos…We're here for you." Kate offered him a warm smile. She didn't want to state an opinion. She didn't know how to ease his pain. So she just wanted him to know he could count on them.

"All of us!" Eve concluded. She herself was emotionally unstable at that moment, but she was doing an amazing job at not showing it. That was Bosley's big revelation, his moment to feel close to the girls. And she refused to let them know how affected she was by his words. If not for the fact that she now knew he was heartbroken and maybe that was the reason why he had been pulling away from her, then for the fact that she could see the same pain in his eyes, the pain that she felt since the day she was forced to accept a fact that she had to yet accept: that Gloria was gone!

"Thank you, guys!" Bosley managed to pronounce, because there was no way he wouldn't let them know how much their support meant to him.

With that, they decided to take the day off and go do their own thing. Bosley needed some time alone and the girls wanted to go figure out a nice little gift that would cheer him up the next time they would meet at the Agency!

***THE FOLLOWING WEEK***

"Good morning, Angels." Charlie said cheerfully over the loudspeaker.

"Good morning, Charlie." The three girls said in unison as usual.

"This week you would skip getting beat up…" He started to say, but got interrupted.

"No mission?" Kate pouted.

"Great! I'm going shopping!" Abby cheered.

"Oh, come on. What am I supposed to do?" Eve crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Girls, I don't think that's what Charlie meant." Bosley knew their boss pretty well and he knew that his words were never what they seemed.

"That's right, John. I said you won't get beat up, but I didn't say you're getting the week off." Charlie oozed enthusiasm, but he heard the girls sigh in the background. "Sorry Angels, maybe another time. Now back to the mission. A friend of mine is the CEO of one of the biggest banks in Central America. He recently contacted me, sharing his concerns that some funds seem to be slipping away."

"Online theft? That would be pretty easy to catch. I dare say I know exactly where to search for flaws." Bosley smirked and the girls knew exactly what he meant. After all, he was doing the same thing years ago, right before Charlie recruited him.

"Ahm." Charlie cleared his throat. He knew everything and he had given him a second chance, but that didn't mean he approved of it. "No. We're speaking hundreds of dollars disappearing without a trace. Since the bank has many branches and a lot more employees than it would be humanly possible to question, I leave it up to you, Angels, to crack this case wide open."

"Okay…" Abby agreed, she loved being the one to take up on a mission. It gave her a sense of empowerment. "But how are we going to fit in? Banks have their way of investigating people, so we can't use fake name undercover."

"I've already arranged the undercover. In order to become prime targets, you need to put yourselves out there. The sums disappear in bulk, so it's not petty theft. There must be a pattern that the criminals go after. I've sent some information to John and I would wait for you to come up with a plan and get in touch with me again. Good luck, Angels." Charlie didn't sound worried this time. The mission wasn't supposed to entail kidnapping, torture and gunshots, so he was calm. However, the money loss had been noticeable, so he was hoping his team could get to the bottom of it fast.

Bosley clicked away on the wide touch screen that covered the wall. Suddenly he gasped, realizing that his personal account at that same bank had been boosted with 50 000 USD.

"Oh. Hell no, Charlie! I'm not doing this thing again, it's not me anymore. I can't. No way. I'm sorry." He said in panic. The girls looked at him and then shot glances between each other. They had never seen him like this.

Eve could understand: after the last mission they had, last week with Oswald framing Bosley for things he hadn't done, he was right to freak out like this. It wasn't exactly a clean slate for an ex-thief to suddenly pour this much money into his bank account.

"John, breathe." The elder man smiled, he was happy to know that the Latino guy was taking this seriously and he wanted nothing to do with money-connected crime anymore. "It's my money and it would be safely spent on something I care greatly about. Now read the e-mail I sent you, it will help you get clarity on the situation. I need to finish this conversation now. Oh and Eve, would you mind picking up something? I placed a large order for lunch for all of you, however, they wouldn't be able to deliver it."

"I don't mind at all, but I'm with the motorcycle. I don't think I can put all the stuff in the trunk." She looked outside the Agency to check the size and to figure out if she could fit four boxes of pizza in it.

"You can take one of the cars in my garage." Charlie was smirking. "For the delivery. Only!" He cleared his throat, making sure Eve wouldn't "take" his car for a longer period of time. She was kind of famous for doing such stuff.

"Oh yes, hello Audi, top down, Miami heat has nothing on me now!" She twirled around and already managed to grab the keys from the box where she knew she wasn't otherwise allowed to stick her hand in.

When Eve left the building, the rest of the Angels read Charlie's instructions and realized why he had specifically asked Eve to go to the other side of the city, for food delivery. It felt a little wrong to do what they did next, however, they had no other choice.

An hour later the Latina came back, fuming. "Seriously!? Traffic. Who needs traffic? Why is there traffic in the middle of the day? And thanks to Charlie for choosing a restaurant that's like…miles away. Ugh! At least there's enough food to last us a week. Come on, guys, let's begin before it gets cold." She tried to cheer herself up. Traffic always made her go cuckoo, not because she didn't know ways to avoid it, but because those ways were all illegal and could get her stuck in jail once again. And that was a big no-no for her.

She noticed the other three Angels were a little tense, they barely spoke during lunch and it didn't seem like they had much of an appetite either.

"Guys, I'm a detective. Not an idiot. What's going on?" She asked, finally unable to hold it in.

Kate and Abby put the plates away while Bosley walked Eve to the wide screen again. The two girls joined them just in time for the big revelation.

"Okay, don't freak out, but Charlie was very specific about this…" He started off and Eve could already tell she wasn't going to like this. "So, he transferred money to me and my undercover is a rich businessman who pours cash into a certain type of charity…" He trailed off and she could tell there was something he wasn't saying. "Charlie believes that would make me a target for fraud, if he's right we could follow up on the whole scheme from up-close and-…"

Eve didn't bother listening anymore. If he was not going to tell her the whole truth, she was going to interrupt him. "What charity?" She once again showed that weird ability of hers to listen silently and then only catch the suspicious little thing in someone's statement and to confront them about it immediately.

"Ehm, it's a charity organization that…" He picked up a glass of water, taking a big sip. He wasn't trying to buy himself time. He genuinely felt like his tongue was about to be stuck to the inside of his mouth. There was no way he would know how Eve would feel about it until and unless he would come out and say it already. "…it donates money and helps build and maintain orphanages in-" He barely spoke loud enough to be heard.

"Latin America." Eve ended off, seeing a map on the upper right corner of the screen. So _that's_ why they were acting so weird during lunch? She couldn't explain it to herself, there was nothing offensive about it.

The three Angels looked at each other and shrugged. Eve never liked speaking about her childhood. In fact, the only time she ever mentioned where she comes from was the first day they met, when she was giving them information on Gloria. Thinking of her now, it made them realize that Gloria never spoke about her past either. That's one of the many things she and Eve had in common.

"Stop staring at me." She frowned, seeing them all give her that apologetic smile. That was the truly offensive part, when people thought she needed their pity. That's exactly why neither her, nor Gloria, ever liked speaking of their origins.

"Sorry." Abby shrugged and saw Bosley hack into Eve's personal bank account.

"What are you doi-…" Eve started to protest, but he already had access to her current account balance. "Holy shit. That's not mine." She shook her head and couldn't explain to herself how she had a little more than 50 000 USD available.

"We know. Charlie transferred it to you. He wanted you to go undercover with me. Two good friends, involved in private business sectors, who decided to make the generous donation of 100 000 USD combined." Bosley explained calmly.

"And it couldn't have been Abby or Kate? Why me?" Eve was taking this a little too seriously and nobody expected that. Sure they knew it was bad enough that her personal bank account had been tampered with, but she was taking it to a whole new level of drama.

"Relax, if it could have been us, it would have been us." Abby snapped at her, but Kate stepped in.

"Yeah. I'm not exactly one to trust with money. My case hit every newspaper and it would be suspicious for me to suddenly have this much money to give to charity." The curly haired Angel explained, adding a deep sigh in the end. She could never fully understand why she got involved with the dirty cops and their shady deal years ago. And it seemed like this would be haunting her for a long while.

"And me, well, I'm Abigail Sampson. Nobody wants dirty money and "dirty" is all you get from the Upper East Side. So voila, that leaves you. Nobody knows you, nobody would suspect a thing." Abby said, a little more calm now.

"But I…no. Just no. It's not, I just…Bosley!?" She looked at him for help, but she only saw him shrug.

"I'm sorry, it's a little too late. How would you explain the 50 000 dollars in your account then? They need to be spent. It's Charlie's orders, there was nothing I could have done-…" Bosley wanted to sound comforting, but he was a mess. He realized he not only did something without Eve's permission, but she felt like he had gone behind her back in a malicious way.

"Whatever." She cut him off once again. "I'm going home now. You guys do anything you want to do. Maybe tomorrow morning you can let me know what Eve French had done in this world, okay? I mean, since she's no longer important enough to give her opinion on things!" With those words she stormed out.

The next few hours Eve was completely off the radar. Her phone had been switched off, she wasn't on her boat and Bosley couldn't spot her location through GPS either. Then he finally had an idea of where he might find her. It was a long shot, but he had to try.

Fifteen minutes later he was parking his car in the middle of a field, up on a hill. He smiled, seeing her back, her tiny little frame was turned to look at the ocean underneath her.

"I knew I could find you here." He said from distance, as the last thing he wanted to do was to startle a furious girl who is sitting on the edge of a cliff.

"B-Bosley, w-what are you d-doing here?" She stuttered, jumping in place and within the blink of an eye he was already by her side, ready to catch her if she slipped. The cliff was hanging at least 15 meters above the water.

"Gloria used to hide out here. She thought I didn't know. It was her safe place. I always knew she was here when she was upset. And I was always worried about her. She had a short fuse. One word we say wrong and it can put her in a bad mood." He smiled even though it hurt to remember her. He had felt a deep connection with that girl and he still couldn't believe she was gone. "In many ways you remind me of her." He sat next to her and looked at the horizon.

Somehow his words calmed Eve down. "Yeah, she was temperamental. You should have seen us, we used to fight like cat and dog, it was hilarious. One minute we're two bitches up in heat, the next minute we're already hugging it out, two Martini cocktails in hand." Her whole face light up when she spoke about Gloria. Eve's eyes were focused on the clear blue water ahead of them. She was spaced out, she didn't want this talk to belong to the moment…or any moment in reality. She wanted it to feel like the breeze: it comes, it refreshes you and then it goes and you never think back of it.

His hand brushed on top of hers. Nobody could see them there. But he was careful not to overstep his boundaries. Being a Latina, she would have no problem pushing him off the cliff if he pissed her off. "And she used to wear her hair like this…exactly the way you have it pulled up today. She had the same length nails and her smile spread across her face, like yours does." He continued to enlist the similarities. Only difference was that now he was fully facing Eve, while she was still trying to remain in the sweet world of anonymity.

"You do this thing when you drive…your eyes are full of spark and it's like you're getting an energy kick each time you hit the speed pedal. Gloria did the same thing. She loved the speed. She said that no matter what goes wrong in your life, there's one thing you can control and-…" He heard Eve finish up the statement along with him.

"…and that's the speed craziness goes by!" She frowned. Her thoughts lead her to a moment almost five years ago, when speed was what got her in trouble. And Bosley knew all about it. "Isn't it ironic? Speed was the only thing she had complete control over. Look where that got us…" A deep sigh escaped her lips.

"Don't go there, Eve." He knew she was re-living every second of that incident, years ago. "Hey. Hey? Look at me." His hands gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her firmly. "It's not your fault. Things happen. Even though you took the blame, you were doing an awfully noble thing. Do you know how many people in this world would throw themselves in jail, to protect their best friend? None! You're brave, Eve. And trustworthy. Why do you think the Angels and I are so crazy about you? Each time you get held back during a mission, the three of us go insane." He said honestly.

"Aww, you're crazy about me?" Once again she only picked the tiniest detail and made her own case out of it.

_Hell, you ain't got no idea!_ – He thought to himself, blushing just a little bit.

Without really giving her an answer to it, he continued the conversation. "So what did we say this time? You seemed pretty upset in the Agency earlier. I'm sorry, it was Charlie's call and we didn't agree, but we had to do it. Abby and Kate would have compromised the undercover." He said calmly, because from personal experience, speaking to an upset woman in a nice gentle tone would be far more helpful than any other tactic he could have used.

Finally she shot him a quick glance. Something in his eyes told her he was wondering…and that was good. So he didn't know, not yet. She sighed with relief, she had just bought herself more time before she would be able to work a way out of this mess that had suddenly been created around her. Her gut feeling was telling her that pretty soon everything would come crashing down and she would have to confess things that she didn't feel ready to say to the other Angels. But for now she seemed safe, Bosley clearly had no idea what was going on.

"It's just that I don't like getting big money transfers. It was a thing Carlos did, you know, in the past. I got my 20% cut from every car that our gang busted. So when you logged in my bank account and I saw the money, it freaked me out a little bit. I guess I overreacted and I'm sorry." She said in baby voice and he hadn't figured it out already, but sometimes when she said things like these, when it seemed like she opened up to speak about the past, it only meant that there was something deeper there that she was protecting by putting all the blame on something the Angels already knew about. Eve had her twisted way of getting out of compromising situations and she was damn good at it.

"That's okay. We are the ones who need to apologize to you. And if you come back to the Agency, we'll show you just how sorry we are…" He trailed off with a cheeky smile. "We came up with a plan for the mission and Abby's Valentine's date has sent us a dozen red wine bottles, trying to kiss up to her. So unless they are full of acid, I suggest you join us in the feast!" He giggled and it sounded like melody to her.

"Wine? Expensive red wine? I'm so in!" Eve smirked and allowed him to drive her back to the Agency.

Abby and Kate were on their second glass of wine by the time Eve and Bosley joined them. They quickly went over the plans, so once they were done with work, the hours went by and the bottles went dry. It was already midnight and the four of them were laughing like kids, sitting in the downstairs chill-lounge of the Agency.

"You guys, we need to move it. We have a big day tomorrow. Wouldn't want our two sexy rich business-partners to have dark circles under their eyes, right?" Abby slurred her words, but overall she was successful in faking sobriety. Her days in Manhattan's Elite had taught her how to behave in public. "Eve, we can walk you to Biscayne Marina first and then Kate and I will walk home together." She suggested, since the alcohol was clearly unable to cloud her good judgment.

"But you two live on the opposite side…" Eve protested. Her eyes were already closing and she couldn't imagine having to walk, not even five steps.

"Girls, girls, shhh!" Bosley grabbed their attention. "You're all staying here tonight. I'm not letting anyone walk out that door in your state. Plus, we have more wine, come on!" His true Latino colors were showing. He could hold his liqueur and Eve was keeping up with him pretty well. Abby was tired and Kate was absolutely smashed at this point. Last time she had felt like this, she ended up sleeping with her ex-fiancé's best friend. There was not the tiniest chance that she would do anything stupid tonight as well. So she took Bosley up on his offer to crash at the Agency. It had enough rooms for everyone.

Even though things seemed pretty much okay between them, Bosley found out that there was zero chance he would get to spend the night with Eve in his bed once again. He was counting on the fact that, as a last minute decision to sleep over, she would miss Mr. Fuego, so she would go to her second option: Bosley. However, Eve felt pretty comfortable in the downstairs guest room, sharing a king size bed with Kate while Abby, even though she was pretty drunk, insisted on enjoying the comfort of the adjoined bedroom, on her own.

The morning occurred at mid-day for all of them, except for Abby. She had a very uncalled for awakening with drops of water falling over her face from an ice cube that Eve was gripping tight and melting with a smirk.

"Rise and shine, love. We have criminals to fool." She had a weird energy kick, but truth was that Eve just couldn't wait for the mission to be finished, so she could continue hiding the things she had been hiding from the Angels for months now. "Oh yeah, that and the fact that I need you to spice me up. Make me look more business, less…uh…" She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed.

"Homeless?" Abby suggested an alternative ending to Eve's words, but she instantly regretted it. She only said it in a moment when she wasn't even awake properly yet. And it was purely meant to offend the kind of big loose trousers that Eve was wearing. "I'm so sorry. That's not what I meant." Realization hit her and it was enough to make her wide awake suddenly.

"It's okay. Don't worry. I know you didn't mean that." Eve calmed her down, although in the back of her head there were thoughts and flashbacks of the topic yesterday, when everyone was being sorry for her, being an orphan. She guessed that living on a boat, not even owning her own apartment, it also made her "homeless" in their eyes. Sometimes people say things they later on regret saying…only because there was certain truth behind their statement.

Eve barely managed to sit down on the bed before Abby was already wrapping her hands around her and giving her a loud kiss on the cheek. "I love you, E! You know that, right? And I'm going to turn you into a business-lady in no time. I have to admit, though…you did an impeccable job last week. Your egocentric bitch disguise in that bank was spot on. Seems like this week it's a déjà vu in more ways than one. First Bosley gets some shady transfers, then there's the whole bank theme. I just hope Oswald doesn't dare to show her face again." Abby's voice was just as high-pitch as usual, which was weird since she only just woke up and was rubbing her eyes and temples, trying to shake the headache.

"I know. I love you too, Abs!" Eve didn't like being sentimental in life…until she met the Angels. They were the ones who taught her how to let go of fear, how to let people in, how to let loose. "Yeah, you're right. This has the same patterns from last week. However, it's a completely different thing now." When Eve heard Abby say that she didn't want Oswald to show her face again, she smirked and got into the role of a powerful rich brat. "Or rather…I wish she would!" Eve was positive that she would have a few things to say to that bitch Oswald. How dare she frame Bosley and get him arrested? That was one girl-fight that Eve knew none of the other Angels would pull her back from. They would rather cheer her on. And truthfully, she couldn't wait for the day it would happen!

"Nasty Eve? I like that side of you. Tell you what…" Abby's smirk was starting to worry Eve. "Next time we see Oswald, the three of us gang up on the bitch and show her a miserable time. We're in this together. No matter what it takes! And it wouldn't hurt keeping this a secret from Bosley, you know, just in case he goes all softie again, trying to convince us to let go of that grudge." The blonde Angel lowered her voice, so they wouldn't be overheard. However, Kate just burst into the room at that very moment.

"Oh, absolutely!" The curly one said with a smile, giving the other two a high five.

"You've got it, Abs!" Eve closed her eyes, imagining the sweet scene in which three Angels make a bitch pay for making Bosley's life miserable last week. "Come on, I don't really have much time. Bos and I have to be at the bank in two hours. I need to look flawless…" She trailed off and thought about whether she should wear a dress or a smart suite.

Abby and Kate shot a glance at each other and both of them giggled softly. "For the mission!" Eve murmured, a little annoyed. "I have to look flawless, for the mission!" She made sure there was no misunderstanding, no awkwardness, no hidden thoughts left out there. Although, it didn't seem to scare away the images that Abby and Kate already had in their minds.

"Sure." Abby nudged Eve, letting her know she was on to her maybe. "One problem, though. I don't have any clothes here with me, so we'll have to go to my place to glam you up."

"Oh, no need." Eve shrugged, making the other two Angels beyond confused. "The undercover closet room upstairs, remember? We can grab anything from there. I'm sure there are enough options."

The thought of it brought a smile on Abby's face. The undercover closet in the Agency used to be Abby's favorite hang-out spot, where she could get some peace and quiet. Now that Kate has moved in with her and sort of refused to search for a place of her own, Abby's secret place was the bathroom, it being the only place with a door that contains a nice metal lock.

The three girls marched upstairs while Bosley remained downstairs, fixing things up for the mission. Walking in the closet room, they all gasped, for different reasons. Eve gasped, because it was too bright. Last time she checked, there were no huge windows in closet rooms, at least that's what she saw in the movies. Her whole boat was the size of a closet anyway, so it's not like she was used to big storage spaces. She didn't quite get them.

Kate gasped, because it smelled like leather and she had a thing for rock-chick clothes. She remembered the time when Ray had bought a motorbike and he would take her out of the city for the weekend. Just the two of them, riding off into the sunset, with her black leather jacket and her boots with spikes.

Abby gasped, because the whole damn place was different than what she remembered it. She had been there two months ago and she knew they had a lot of clothes stored. They never knew what mission would come up next, so each Angel contributed with clothes and things, to help them get into undercover mode quickly, if that was needed. But now everything was different…shiny, kind of full. The racks had more clothes on them, the hangers were bent from the weight of the dresses and the table in the middle of the room was filled with shiny things that Abby was positive she had never seen there before.

"Holy land of accessories!" The blonde one walked in first, trailing her hand above a few objects instinctively. The ex-Manhattan Socialite side of her did this so she could feel closer to her old life. The current private detective side of her did it to establish exactly when those things appeared in the room.

"No dust. Interesting. Unless Bosley went on an expansive shopping spree, I don't think anything else can explain this." She stated and Kate shrugged innocently. It was definitely not her who helped enrich the closet. Eve, however, walked to the other side of the closet and started picking out a few outfits.

"Is that…" Abby never gasped this frequently in her life. Except her Cotillion when she was trained to fake amusement when opening every single one of those exquisitely wrapped presents which contained objects that she would otherwise never use in her life.

"Gucci! That's the Gucci purse from this year's collection. It just came out. It's limited edition. Oh, snake skin, this feels so good!" Her fingers rubbed the material and she could tell it was definitely not a knock off.

"No way! Balenciaga! That's like the bag I used to have. I always wanted to have the red one too. Score!" She twirled around without taking her eyes off the racks. The other two Angels remained silent. They knew better than to interrupt her sweet moment with fashion.

"Wait!" Slowly the sense of overwhelming joy was starting to get replaced with realization. "That's a Dior cuff right there. And Versace dresses. A few Cartier bracelets and a lot of male Rolex lying around. First of all, who would need five male watches when we only have Bosley around? And he doesn't even wear a watch. And second, how did all that end up here? There are literally thousands of dollars in this room and I'm pretty sure none of us could afford it all." Abby was sharing her theories and suspicions, so Eve knew it would be weird if she kept on trying to change the topic.

"Well, maybe Charlie arranged a delivery. Who cares? Come on, let's grab a few things and get out of here. This place is depressing." Eve jumped in the conversation.

"This place is Heaven! And I'm not stepping a foot out of here. I'll have my mattress set right here, in this little corner." Abby dreamed away before she continued with her theory. "But there's no way I'm dropping this. Charlie always lets us know when he does things for us. This wasn't Charlie. It wasn't Bosley either. No man could ever pick those things. Everything is so precise, it's the best of the best and it's only the things that are worth the most, out of each collection, each designer. This has a girl's pattern all over it."

Damn it, Abigail Sampson was on to a hot lead and it was obvious she wasn't going to let go of it. Looking at the bigger picture, she made a case of her own. Who, for Heaven's sake could have possibly filled this room with expensive stuff!? But then looking at the details, she was able to lay out a prime suspect.

"That purse…two weeks ago that girl from our mission was holding the same one." She picked up another object then. "And that bracelet…the rhinestones, I remember them sparkling right in my eyes while I was trying to find a way not to kill that bitch who jumped Kate at that private party the millionaire douchebag threw in California last month!" She added, raising her tone so she would sound more serious. "Not to mention this dress. I'm absolutely sure it's the one I glanced at, hanging in that model house when I was snooping around for a lead to our missing girl. It still has the little make-up stain on the left shoulder." She shot a glance at Kate quickly, but then she spent a little more time staring at Eve.

"That Cartier bracelet came out right before Christmas. And I know for a fact that I haven't been here much before the Holiday season started, so I haven't placed it here. Of course there's also the fact that I've been drooling over its beauty and I never really got it as a present either!" Abby sighed.

Eve walked closer and picked up the bracelet. At this point denying it any further would be just silly. "Merry Christmas?" She said questioningly, placing the piece of jewelry on Abby's hand. It fit perfectly. They were a complete match.

"Oh. Hell. No!" Kate's jaw dropped, finally realizing what was going on.

"Eve! How could you? We let go of our old ways when we vowed to work for Charlie!" Abby had always been the one to sit on a chair and be lectured by people. Now she was the one giving a moral downpour above Eve's head. Figuratively!

"Okay, I know this. But it's not like that. Think of me as the modern day Robyn Hood: I take from the rich and I give to the…well, needy." Eve's hands were raised in the air, in mock surrender. She sure knew Kate wouldn't mind handcuffing her to something steady. She was very specific about rules and robbery.

"Needy or rather, greedy!?" Surprisingly Abby stopped with the emotional torture and turned this into a joke. "Girl, do you have any idea how much money this all costs?"

"I don't know exactly how much. But I know it's a lot. Alright, don't look at me like this." She frowned, it sucked being the thief once again. "Those people were criminals. They stole the money that they used to buy those things with. And we could use some of them. I guess I kind of got carried away, grabbing little souvenirs from each crime-scene. Oops!" She rolled her eyes.

"We're not judging you. We just don't understand why you felt the need to steal them. Charlie rewards us more than graciously for our work. We don't even pay for food most of the time and we have no rent either. You could have easily afforded that stuff on your own." Kate threw in her two cents, but the issue went way deeper than their monthly salary. Eve just didn't want to discuss it.

"Whatever. You're right. I'm a thief and I can't stop stealing. There, I said it. Happy now? Can we go back to my undercover options or do you both insist on spending a little more time standing there, judging me, as if you're better than this!?" Eve defended herself, but while doing that she didn't realize she had offered a low blow to two people that she called _friends_.

Abby took it upon her to wrap her hands around Eve, for the second time that day. "Come on, we're sorry if we came out harsh. It's just that we didn't expect this thing. I most certainly am not upset with it. I mean, come on, look at this place!" They had already spent about fifteen minutes there, but Abby was still in awe.

After choosing the best smart-suit option for Eve, the girls presented their project to Bosley, who was already impatiently tapping his fingers against the kitchen counter downstairs.

"Wow!" He said, letting out a silent whistle, appreciating everything that he saw in front of him. Eve had her hair slicked back, her Gucci shoes on, her white collar shirt and the perfect length black pencil skirt, with an opening that ran along the side of her thigh. Bosley had to literally gulp, so he wouldn't drool over her. She was like a vision. He was quite positive _this_ was what men envision when they fantasize about stuff happening in their office, possibly with a hot business associate of theirs. She was perfection.

"…and then you exit from the back door. Make sure the media doesn't notice you. We can't have any pictures of you running around in the papers." Kate finished off her instructions by the time Bosley came back to reality. "Hello? Bos? Uh, you hear me?" She snapped her fingers in front of him and he jumped in place. "Bosley!?"

"What? Yes. No pictures. Got it. See you later." He smiled and walked outside with Eve. He loved driving around Miami in his hot car, but now he had a hot lady sitting right next to him. They both tried to ignore the fact that they were extremely overdressed for the heat and the sun.

Arriving at the bank they were welcomed by a team of selected employees, ahead of which was the owner himself. A few men with cameras were lurking around, having already overheard the possibility of two local rich people donating a large sum of money, so they were on high alert to catch a glimpse of who they might be. Of course they were expecting singers, actors, even club owners. So Bosley and Eve managed to walk in unnoticed and that's when he realized why Kate was telling him to exit at the back of the bank, seeing as by the time they were done with this thing, the paparazzi would have caught on their identities and would already be on the lookout.

"Mister Bosley, Miss French. It is an honor to have you both here and thank you for choosing our bank to make the transfer of the money by. We're delighted to be the ones to assist such a charitable event." The owner spoke and all Eve could think about was: _Maybe once this whole thing is over, I can actually ask him about Charlie?_

Within the next few minutes they both found themselves filling in tons of paperwork, legally stating their intention to donate 50 000 USD each. Once those were properly filled, they had the money "frozen" from their personal accounts, as a precaution that nothing would get in the way of the donation. They both walked out from the back and Kate was waiting for them in the minivan.

"How did it go? Anything suspicious?" She inquired.

"It was normal, I guess. We did the legal stuff. The charity Charlie chose to donate to would be notified and tomorrow there's the official announcement for the public eye. They mentioned something about a cocktail party." Bosley debriefed them quickly, even though there wasn't much to tell. Clearly whatever was going on, it wasn't connected to the bank at all. Or at least not up to this moment.

24 hours later they were all getting ready for the party. Eve wore a form-fitting black dress with a blue motive, subtly matching the color scheme of Bosley's smart shirt. Once they arrived at the party, they spotted Abby struggling to fit in with the waiters while Kate was trying to blend with the tons of nameless and faceless bank employees. Those people sure knew how to throw parties. It didn't matter that they didn't exactly know each other.

While conversing with a few other businessmen, Bosley kept an eye out for anything that might be suspicious. Eve had a few trips to the rest-rooms, reuniting with her tablet and trying to find some lead, but there was nothing. Their e-mail accounts have not been hacked in, their bank accounts were proper.

"Anything?" He took the chance to lean in and stand closer to her while holding his champagne glass in the air.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect. Boring!" She sighed, taking a step forward as well. They didn't want to risk being suspicious.

"I don't get it. If anything was about to go wrong, it would have already happened. Right?" Bosley smiled, giving out the impression he was talking business with her. In a way it was true.

"Guys, check this out. There was an announcement on the official website of the charity organization, right?" Kate spoke to all of them, praising the man who ever invented spy ear-plugs. "Well, it literally _just_ got taken down."

"What? They took down the announcement? But Eve just checked our accounts and e-mails and everything on our side of this thing is going well." Bosley tried not to make a confused facial expression.

"Well, seems like something is going on regardless." Abby jumped in. "I just saw a bunch of policemen walk in through the service entrance. They're headed towards the party hall. Hold on to your guns. In case there's a scene, we need to think of an exit strategy. We're talking about hundreds of people here, this place is packed. And you'd think they would serve something better than mini sandwiches with cheese and ham!" She rolled her eyes, this was nothing like the elegant soirees she was used to attend on the Upper East Side.

Hearing those things calmed down Bosley, at least now he knew something would happen and they might get one step closer to finding the real issue. But it also made Eve very nervous all of a sudden. Her eyes were set on the kitchen door and after a long moment she saw the policemen walk in, looking around as if there was something specific they were after. Or someone.

"Miss Eve French?" She heard someone pronounce loudly and she turned to face him. The voice was somewhat familiar, but she couldn't believe what was happening once her eyes were set on him. Ray Goodson was about to extract her from the party and she had quite a good idea what his reason was.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." He stated seriously and held the side of her hand, as if he was preparing himself to drag her out, if she showed any sign of resistance. But Eve was a smart girl and she knew when it was in her best interest to cooperate with the authorities. "I'm so sorry I have to be the one to do this!" Ray whispered to her, at least he had some humanity in him. Apparently he was being rough, as part of his policeman duties. But why was he also being nice? He didn't exactly know Eve that well. Could it possibly be because of Kate? Why not?

"Hey, hey! Calm down. Let go of her. We're in the middle of a case here." Bosley jumped in, making sure Eve's hand was free from Ray's grasp within seconds.

"Dude, don't make a scene. Just follow me. Both of you. Trust me, you don't want to blow this out of proportions." Ray said silently and Eve already made a step forward. It amused Bosley that she gave in so easily, but he was in no position to question her motives, so he just followed them to a quiet room away from the music and bright lights.

They were now surrounded by other policemen, so good-cop Ray was no longer available. "Miss French, we would have to hold you back and have you answer a few questions. If you shall request a lawyer presence, we would gladly wait until he shows us. But I'm afraid we can't let you go or postpone this conversation." Ray announced and it was hard for both of the Angels to take him seriously now.

"Charlie allowed me to drive the car, I promise!" Eve put her hands in the air, as if she surrendered to being handcuffed. Ray pushed them away and gave her a quizzical look.

"Car? What car?" He shook his head in confusion. "No. This has to do with the money transfers you're doing." Ray let her know just when the bank owner walked in. Perfect, he was Charlie's friend, he knew Eve and Bosley were on a mission, he was supposed to get them out of this mess. However, he didn't seem too happy.

"A bank employee contacted Miami Metro P.D. 20 minutes ago. Apparently you owe them money while at the same time you're trying to transfer a large sum of money to a charity. And it's money that does not belong to you, or at least you didn't get them legally. We traced your account status and we noted that you had an anonymous transaction yesterday morning." Ray was trying to put this whole mess into a few words.

"No, there's a mistake. This guy right here is the owner of this bank. We're on a mission, the money serves for undercover. You need to back off and leave her alone or I will file a complaint that you're abusing her civil rights!" Bosley fired up quickly, but just as quickly he realized he had no idea what was really going on there. With one look at Eve's guilty facial expression, he sighed, hoping this wouldn't get ugly.

"Not _this_ bank, Mr. Bosley." Ray continued speaking. "Miss French has an account at another bank where Mr. Townsend, your employer, transfers her monthly payment to. And that's where her bills are connected to. And that account has been pretty low on cash for a while now. So we were asked to investigate and see why Miss French would be able to donate to charity, but at the same time she still owes money to the other bank. Not to mention she is late for a few bills and she hadn't returned a cent from that huge loan she withdrew from them months ago. I have the feeling the young lady would not like me to continue with the fact that right after miraculously being approved for receiving the loan, let me just throw it in that she must be thankful to Mr. Townsend for this, she donated 100 000 USD to the same charity that today both of you combined would donate the same sum of money to. I believe we have a case for investigation here." Ray ended off, he felt really bad, but he wasn't going to compromise his career and let his personal life get in the way. It's not like he even knew Eve and Bosley that well anyway.

"That's enough." Bosley was in a state of shock, so when he pronounced his words, they didn't come off loud and clear. Ray was about to say something else when Bosley jumped at him and pinned him against the wall behind them. "I said that is enough! She's not a criminal. I'm aware of everything going on and I can assure you Mr. Townsend will vouch for her later tonight. Now we need to get this show going. Apparently we have public too." He let go of Ray, as the last thing he needed was to be taken to jail himself. Then he pointed at the door, a couple of men were standing by and listening in. They quickly disappeared when they were spotted.

"I'm going to regret this." Ray muttered to himself. "You have until 10pm tonight to hand yourself in for questioning, Miss French. Otherwise you would be considered person of interest. And trust me, you don't want that." Ray threw his hands in the air. He could never win with the Angels. Each time he had to interact with them, he had to step back and hold his opinion to himself. This time he put his badge in danger, but if Bosley himself assured him that he knew what was going on and if Charlie was supposed to say the same thing later, then Ray had nothing to worry about.

Yes, but not exactly!

"Bos, why did you just do that!?" Eve panicked, the moment they were left alone and the policemen were nowhere to be seen.

"What the Hell did you get yourself into, Eve?" He was shaking his head. They had both forgotten that Abby and Kate were on the other side of the line, listening in on everything. None of them dared to say a word, though.

"Wait…so you lied to the police?" Her head snapped in his direction. "You don't know anything?" She asked, half of her right mind was hoping that he would be in the dark, but the other half was hoping he knew her dirty secrets, as that would mean he was truly on her side now.

"I have no idea, Eve. But it sure sounds complicated. How do you even have this much money? Wait, if you had them, why did you get a loan and how come you're not able to pay back to the bank? I know for a fact that Charlie is rewarding all of us with a fat paycheck on every last day of the month. I don't understand. None of this makes any sense. You can't possibly be well off, broke and filthy rich, charitable, an Angel and a Sinner…all at the same time!" He couldn't wrap his head around the tons of information that had just poured over him. He tried to twist the words, to put them into a story, but nothing made any sense.

Eve was completely unaware of how to react. Luckily for her, both her and Bosley received the same text, along with Kate and Abby.

_TEXT: All of you. Van. NOW! – Charlie._

Abby got yelled at for leaving her waitress job early and Kate had no problem walking out since nobody really knew her anyway. When the four of them reunited in the van, Charlie called Bosley's phone and he was put on loudspeaker. Everyone expected a huge scandal. Bosley had just lied to the police department, a lot of money was concerned and Eve was a law offender, most definitely.

"I need you to stay calm. None of you is allowed to speak with the police. Abby, Kate, you two remain in the van. Eve, John, you'll go back to the party. I made sure this mess stays hidden for as long as you shall need, in order to uncover the real crime going on." Charlie was trying to keep his voice calm.

"But what about-…" Kate wanted to ask about Ray and if this would possibly get him kicked out of the force.

"Goodbye, Angels!" Charlie said, interrupting her and hanging up the phone quickly.

Walking back in, Eve and Bosley realized that nobody had even noticed they were gone for a while. They were told that within half an hour they would have to give a little speech and then sign the documents, finalizing the money transfer. The bank owner asked them to stay close, so they could keep in touch if they were needed for anything else. The man was completely different than the hostile dude they saw in the private room just a few minutes ago. Whatever Charlie did and said to him, it obviously worked, he was once again in their team.

"Bos, I'm going to use the ladies room. You keep an eye out for stuff, okay? I'll only take a couple of minutes." She walked out of the hall and down the hallway.

She was quick to go back, but once she walked out of the ladies room, two men pushed her back inside, warning her not to scream.

"We saw you with the police earlier. Our boss must have spoken to you. How do you want this to go down?" One of them asked while eyeing her up and down. In fact, the boss that he was talking about intended to approach Eve and Bosley about the shady scheme, however, he hadn't yet done so.

Eve weighted her options. Something was clearly happening, so she decided to subtly ask for more information, instead of kicking their asses and disappearing in the crowd.

"Do I really have a choice!?" She smirked, she didn't pull back, she showed no sign that she was scared or that she wanted to get out of there. Obviously she had to already know the two men were coming for her. And they seemed to think they were going to make a deal with her.

"Not really. The boss said you signed the papers already. You and the dude. Yesterday, right? So now you're legally obliged to donate. Unless something comes up and you're no longer eligible." The other man explained and Eve got the idea that he was the stupid one, the bubbly one she had to milk information from.

"Yes, we signed. I can't just stop being eligible. The bank approved me. Unless there's another way out?" She smirked devilishly, putting her "bad ass Eve" face on.

"Last dude who got us to do the job for him was served with divorce papers the night of the cocktail party. When he was about to sign the final transaction, the bank bounced back his check. His wife was nice and cooperative, she made a special request to freeze out his accounts until the divorce is finalized. He wasn't allowed to access his money. It was a brilliant plan. Darren always has something great in the last minute. Ouch!" The bubbly one yelled suddenly when the other one punched his shoulder hard.

"No names, you idiot!" He insisted and Abby and Kate were already running their faces through recognition, along with spotting any reference of a "Darren" person being connected to them.

"Look, I don't care about names. You would think if I got you guys to help me with this shady deal, I'd know more than your boss' name, right?" She smirked, holding her ground. The two men were absolutely trusting this girl.

"You and the dude are not married, though. And Darr-, uh, our boss didn't tell us how to get you out of this thing. So…any ideas?" The dumb guy asked and he earned himself a glare from the other guy.

"I don't know. I hired you, remember? Tell me what you did the previous times? Maybe we can use an old idea." She smiled brightly, yet there was this dangerous spark in her eyes.

The two men blurted out a few of the ways they had previously gotten businessmen out of big charity donations. They also explained how it all works: they come in the last minute before the documents are finalized. By then there is already a legal notice, as well as an announcement in the media or on websites like it was the case with Eve and Bosley. That way when the money transfer fails in the last minute, the organization that was supposed to receive the money, never really gets a cent. Also the bank that helps the transaction run smoothly, suddenly loses the funds and they go into the black hole of illegal activity. The people who hire those men were top of the top, Eve managed to get some names and scenarios, while Abby and Kate were recording the whole conversation for proof later on. The businessmen sign on for a charity donation and get the PR from the whole thing, but they end up with all the money back in their pocket, no commissions, no tax. All of it is just cold cash they would get to spend any way they wish. And the bandits get their 5% cut from the whole thing.

Bosley was in on the whole thing happening in the restroom. He was waiting outside, he had already contacted Ray and luckily for him the whole police squad was just two blocks away from the event. Everything unraveled within minutes, they didn't really have time to drive away before their services were once again needed.

Eve struck a deal with the two unknown men, who were now supposed to act out a scene of kidnapping, so both Eve and Bosley's shares in the donation would disappear at the same time. When they opened the door of the restroom and stepped a foot out, the police had guns pointed at the them and Bosley was in the front, smirking.

"Sorry, I'd like to go through with the donation. Maybe next time." He loved having the last word and he loved acting like a jerk with criminals.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say-…" Eve cringed, hearing those words being pronounced in the background. She looked around to figure out if she would be the next one to get handcuffed, but luckily Bosley walked her out of there while Ray nodded in agreement. Great, she was off the hook…for now!

Back in the Agency the situation was tense, to say the least. Abby had a pretty good idea why Eve had been grabbing a few items from every crime scene and Kate had nothing to say after realizing that her dirty cop deals from the past were no better than what Eve was doing. The money Kate had received had all been stolen from innocent citizens. So she was the last one to judge. In fact, all of the Angels had their unique skill sets, however, it was money-related thefts, bargains and schemes that they were all quite familiar with.

Eve was nervous, they could all tell. This case had cracked wide open one of her biggest secrets. She didn't mind having to tell them a little more about it. However, she absolutely wanted to keep one specific part of it a secret!

"Anyone fancy some wine?" Bosley suggested, holding a bottle up in the air.

"Getting me drunk won't do the trick. If you want to know something, ask." Eve replied quickly. It was very hard to fool her. She liked playing all innocent and sweet, she often played dumb during missions, but in fact she was a quick thinker and it would take a special kind of human being to be able to trick her with words.

"Sorry." He was about to put the bottle down, but Abby grabbed it gladly. She needed alcohol. She was waiting on Charlie's verdict: whether they could keep the stolen objects or they would have to return them or maybe even report them to the police. That, along with the fact that Charlie might kick Eve out for this stunt. All three Angels knew the possibility was extremely high.

"We don't know anything. So in case you want to explain, just start from the top. I doubt we can ask any questions that would make sense, Eve." Kate sat next to her, placing her hand on Eve's shoulder.

Bosley hurried to take the only other empty spot next to Eve, leaving Abby on a chair right in front of the couch. His hand brushed against Eve's and with one swift motion his fingers were intertwined with hers.

"You can tell us anything, Eve." He said softly. "Wow, so this is how it feels to be on the other side of this speech, huh?" He chuckled, meaning it was just last week that the three girls were telling him he could talk to them about anything. It was the day he told them about Elisabeth. He told them, but not everything!

"Yes, we don't judge. Come on. We're Angels, not Saints!" Abby cheered, finally sharing the wine with the rest of them. "Plus, one secret doesn't make you a Sinner either." She added softly.

"But you guys have to promise not to look at me differently. I'm the same person you know. Hell, I have never truly been myself until I met all of you." Eve gave up and decided to tell her story. But by the time she opened her mouth to speak, Charlie called.

"Am I interrupting something?" The elder man questioned, feeling the tension.

"No. You're actually just in time. I was about to tell them…uh, everything." Eve sighed deeply.

"Everything!?" Charlie scoffed. He knew she wouldn't have the courage to do so anyway. But he let her speak.

"Alright. Everything started when I got out of jail. The Papillion boat was Gloria's, she gave it to me after I refused to intrude in her life. She was insisting that I move in her apartment, but that would have meant crossing path with you guys and I didn't want to take you away from her. If that makes sense at all. I wanted to be invisible. So I had her boat and I started work at her uncle Sam's garage. But the day the boat got attacked and dunked underwater, I had no other alternative, so I stayed at the garage for a while. I no longer had Gloria in my life either. Then I tried to get a loan, but all banks refused. I mean, I was a criminal after all. Then I asked Charlie to assist and the next day I got approved for a big loan. I needed to think into the future, I didn't want to waste the money for rent, so I decided to invest in a home of my own. I don't do apartments and houses, so I wanted a boat. Charlie gave me a second chance, metaphorically and literally, when I got my boat and named it Second Chance. I paid half of the boat with the money I got from the loan. The other half of the boat I started paying with direct bank transfers. Whenever I get my salary, almost all of it gets transferred to the bank, so I wouldn't get hit by a big interest. However, my plan completely sucked. I soon realized I wasn't going to be able to maintain a normal life, I had no money and I had bills to pay. I had to come up with a way to get more income…" She trailed off. It was getting to the part that was hard to explain.

After a long moment of silence, Abby asked the question that was running around everyone's mind. "So how did you get 100 000 dollars to donate to the charity then? When did you even do that? How come we don't know?"

Eve sighed before continuing. "The end of December." She said shortly.

"The red Maserati you took from Carlos!" Bosley assumed, remembering how Eve just decided this was _her_ car now and Bosley was supposed to drive it back to the Agency. Nobody saw the car after that mission was completed. And it being a brand new model, Eve could have surely sold it and gotten the same exact amount of money that she had donated a couple of months ago.

"Sort of. Yes." She shrugged and heard Charlie scoff over the phone. At least it was a sign he was still listening. And that maybe she wasn't going to be in trouble, if he hadn't interrupted her yet.

"I asked Charlie to help me sell the car. The Devil side of me wanted to pay my debt to the bank and to pay the rest of my boat and then use the remaining money for something good. But the Angel part of me kept telling me to donate the whole sum to some organization that would somehow justify the means by which I got the money." She grabbed the bottle of wine from Kate and she took a large sip, forget formalities, she didn't even need a glass.

"So I chose the same charity, I donated every cent to help build and maintain orphanages in Latin America. I would know how much they need this, right?" Despite it all, Eve was trying to smile, to laugh it off, to bring a moment of humor into the picture.

Charlie laughed, he couldn't hold it in anymore. It puzzled everyone, especially Eve. "What's so funny?" She asked with just a little bit of hostility in her voice. She thought he was making fun of the cause. And that would have been a problem.

"You really thought you made the donation, didn't you, Eve?" The elder man said softly, clearly he didn't want to offend her. "Come on, you're a smart girl. Let me ask you something…so, you steal a car that has already been stolen…no license plate, no tracking number. Then you ask me to help you cell it or give it back. And then you believe I somehow managed to do so without going to jail for having the car in my own garage?"

"It makes no sense, I know. But I saw the 100 000 USD donation in my name. I received a Thank You letter from the organization. And you sure know I don't have this much money." Eve protested.

"I'm starting to see what John means when he keeps referring to you as: _adorable_." Charlie chuckled lightly and it made Eve blush. So apparently Bosley was going around, telling people she was adorable? If only she could do the happy dance at this very moment. "Eve, I contacted the local representative of Maserati and I gave the car back, along with the other ones Carlos had stolen. They were happy to have them retuned. But I received no money at all. I had no right to sell them their own stolen products, don't you think?" Charlie continued softly.

"But the donation…" Eve wasn't sure if that sip of wine made her lose her right mind, but she still kept that letter she received and there was absolutely no doubt that the generous donation had been named after her.

"Miss French, I wanted-…"Charlie started to explain, but she cut him off for a moment.

"Eve. It's just Eve. I don't even think I deserve the formalities anyway." She shrugged and allowed the man to continue.

"Very well. Eve." Charlie suppressed a chuckle. He liked the way Eve always doubted herself. She never felt like she was good enough for anything and he knew he had to come up with a good plan to show her exactly how valuable she was. "I wanted to make the donation to a cause that is close to my heart. Gloria and u are like family to me. So I transferred some money from my personal account and I signed the donation under your name. Technically, it was me who paid. You just signed the document. But in no way could you be held legally responsible, nor do you have to answer to anyone how you got the money, since it wasn't even yours. Come on, you wouldn't think I would get you into financial trouble for suddenly owning this much money, did you!?" A sipping noise was heard and the Angels imagined Charlie sitting on a huge chair like a boss, with a drink in his hand, saying things and making their jaws drop while he smirked, having the upper hand.

_Damn it, he's good. I don't know how he does it, but he always knows what to do._ – Eve thought to herself, trying to wrap her head around the things she was hearing. It suddenly all made sense. The police had been notified and they were about to arrest her earlier that day, but Charlie had thought of this in advance. He probably called them now to make sure they wouldn't bother her anymore. Eve was in no trouble. Except the fact that she was late with a few bills and yes, she had a certain rent to pay. But that hasn't come up in the conversation yet.

"Wow, thank you. It means a lot to me, Charlie. And I'm sure it would have meant a lot to Gloria too." Eve scoffed, she felt weird to speak about Gloria in past tense. Somehow she refused to let herself believe she was gone.

"You're welcome, Eve!" Charlie was being quiet now. He allowed the other Angels to ask the questions that he knew were left unanswered.

"Wait, so you paid half the boat with all the money they loaned you. And the other half you pay monthly, along with your bills. Then how come Ray said you haven't paid your bills in a while?" Bosley said tentatively. He didn't want to put Eve in the hot chair, but since Charlie seemed to have a positive approach to this conversation, he might as well cover up all the spots that seemed shady, so in the future this wouldn't have to be brought up again.

"Ehm…" Eve shifted in the sofa. She felt trapped between Kate and Bosley, there were hands everywhere and Abby was sitting right across from her, just inches away. It was hot, too hot to breathe. Or maybe it was just Eve being nervous as the culmination of this whole mess was approaching.

"Yes?" Abby urged her to continue, now placing her hand on Eve's knee, as if Eve didn't feel trapped enough already.

Her hands started sweating, looking around like a deer in headlights. She didn't want to have to share the last bit on information with them. Not yet maybe.

"Ray mentioned rent too. If the boat is yours, why do you need to pay rent?" Bosley didn't know it, but he was making her feel even more uncomfortable.

"I…uh…it's…" Eve stuttered, bringing one hand up to her forehead to wipe a little drop of sweat.

"Parking space at Biscayne Marina. It is legally considered as rent. Eve hasn't paid that for the previous three months." Charlie stepped in and all three Angels could notice the tension disappearing from her face as she quickly nodded in agreement.

"But what about the…" Abby's favorite question, the one concerning the shiny expensive objects, was bound to be asked. However, the blonde didn't want to risk Charlie getting upset when he learns that Eve had technically been "stealing" a few things. So instead of saying it out loud, Abby just pointed at her wrists and her clothes, clearly meaning the jewelry and all the other stuff in the upstairs closet.

"Oh, that. Yeah. I don't even know what to say. I've taken a few things and I'm not even going to lie, I knew they were expensive, so I initially wanted to sell them and help myself financially. But then each time I did this, I saw the way Charlie treated me, the way he so generously pays me for the work I do at the Agency. And I saw the way the three of you look at me…it's like none of you considers me a thief, even though that's exactly what I am. So I felt guilty. With the time I started to stock the items up in the closet room. I had already taken them, so I figured they could at least serve us for undercover during a mission. And I knew Abby would appreciate my taste." She winked at the blonde, noticing that the Cartier bracelet she gave her earlier was still on her hand.

Charlie laughed and Kate impatiently jumped in. "Wait…you're not upset about it, Charlie? Don't get me wrong, Eve. I'm just so confused. He seems to be okay with it all."

"I'm well aware of Eve's situation. I may not know all the details, but I know _why_ she's doing the things she does. And I'm not judging. I love each one of you, as if you were my own children. And when you love someone this much, you're willing to close your eyes for the silly things they do…" Charlie's voice cracked.

For the first time ever, the Angels could hear pain in Charlie's voice. The three girls had no idea what was driving him so emotional. Bosley, however, knew exactly what Charlie was talking about. Looking at Bosley, they realized he was now in a crappy mood too. It took the two guys just a few words and they went from calm to terrified.

"I uh, I have to go. Eve, don't worry, I contacted the police department. You don't have to go down there for questioning. Go home, get some sleep. Everything is two men and their boss Darren Willas are going to jail after the court process, thanks to the evidence you provided. Job well done. Goodnight Angels!" Charlie finished up quickly and hung up the phone before anyone could realize what was going on.

The girls looked at Bosley who seemed a little shaken. "I'll be right back." He stood up and disappeared from the room, leaving the three girls astonished. It had been Eve's huge "OMG" moment and now the two men were dominating with their awkward and sudden emotional outburst.

Half an hour later he was upstairs in his room and he had no intention of reuniting with the girls. Eve knocked on the door, she needed to make sure she wasn't the cause of all this weird intensity in the air.

"Bos? Can I come in?" She asked silently.

He struggled with a few things he was holding in his hands. Among them was the postcard he had gotten from Paris this morning. And there were a few pictures of him and the reason why he couldn't let go and be happy again. Quickly he placed them in a box and put the box away, safely hidden in a drawer next to his bed. "Yeah." He replied shortly and watched her walk in. He motioned for her to sit on the bed next to him.

"Are you okay? I know this was a lot to take in. I don't even know how to explain it to myself. Basically it's all about the money. But I promise you, I'm not the person I used to be. I wanted to do something good with the money I believed I got from selling the busted car. And I only stole objects from people who were rich because of crime, they wouldn't even know a watch or a scarf is missing from their house. I never meant to cross the law. I mean, okay, I crossed it, but I told you I'm no Angel and you kept insisting that I was. I feel like I've betrayed you and I hate this feeling. I'm so sorry for not being honest. I don't want you to hate me-…" She was slowly starting to freak out more and more with every word she said. Bosley cut her off and embraced her.

"I could _never_ hate you, Eve!" His words brought a smile to her lips. He said it so fast, so loud, it was as if he had no doubt about his statement. And she knew it was true. "That's the thing…" He whispered, but she couldn't hear it all, so she had no idea what just happened.

"But I feel like you're tense and it's all my fault." She frowned, bringing her hands up to wrap them around his body too. Eve didn't normally like hugs. But she loved them when Bosley was giving them to her. He had this sweet habit of bringing her into him and holding her tight, then with one hand he was pulling her in and the other hand he let trail up and down her back, his fingers gently tapping on her skin.

"If I'm tense, you have nothing to do with it. Trust me. You're an Angel. I don't care about the few things you stole. You didn't think I've seen them in the closet? Abby has the habit of grabbing expensive shiny things from crime scenes too. And I know Kate sounded a bit defensive, but she doesn't judge you either." He smiled and even though his chin was resting on her shoulder now, she could feel that he was smiling. "But I feel like there is something else that you're not telling us. And I feel like it's our fault that we don't make you feel comfortable enough to confide in us. I just hope that it's not something that can harm you in the future." He ended off with a sigh.

"There is more. And it's not that I don't feel like I can confide in you. It's just personal. I need to keep this to myself. It's the only thing I have left. I would like you to respect that and not run a background check on my other bank account details. I don't want you guys knowing about this for a reason. I might be wrong to not tell you, but that's _my_ mistake to make and I choose to take the odds." She broke off the hug. It was starting to make her a little nervous, a little too comfortable, a little…aroused.

"I understand. All of us have a deep personal secret. Don't worry, I won't go digging it up and I'll make sure the girls won't do it either…" He barely finished his sentence when Abby and Kate walked in.

"Sorry, you guys. We kind of overheard." Abby giggled, she didn't like being sad and she always tried to make the best out of any crazy situation she was put in. "Eve, we trust you and if you don't want us knowing something, we won't try and find out ourselves."

"Yeah. Every Angel has a Sinner secret, right?" Kate added cheerfully.

"Plus, I really don't mind me some more Dior and Chanel. I can't believe you grabbed even perfumes. You're my type of girl, Eve French!" Abby sat down and embraced Eve for the third time that day.

It seemed like this issue was resolved. Nobody really cared, nobody blamed her and nobody looked at her differently.

Then why did Eve go to sleep in tears that night!? Her heart was pounding and she couldn't decide if it was better to just come clean or to keep the others in the dark still. But saying it out loud would mean admitting defeat. And Eve wasn't done fighting. Every last nerve in her was screaming for her to keep holding on to that tiny little piece of hope that she had. This couldn't be it. It couldn't be the end. She wouldn't say it out loud, not only because she didn't want them to know, but because she didn't want to realize it was really happening…it was gone…and not even the "rent" could ever buy back that thing that Eve needed the most in her life!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: One Angel urgently seeks doctor help for a weird problem she/he had been fighting with recently. Will there be a cure?**

**QUESTIONS:**

**What is Eve's big secret? Is it connected to the mysterious "rent" that Charlie covered up for? Is it illegal?**

**Why was Charlie so protective over Eve's shady actions? Does he even know what's really going on?**

**Why did both Charlie and Bosley get affected when "closing your eyes for someone's mistakes" came up as a topic? Does it have anything to do with Elisabeth? How are they all connected?**


	7. Ur Love's Got Me Lookin' Crazy Right Now

**Chapter Time-Frame: Set during & right after Episode 7: "Royal Angels"**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7 - YOUR LOVE'S GOT ME LOOKIN' SO CRAZY RIGHT NOW**_

Following his recent heart-to-heart with the Angels, when he told them a little bit about Elisabeth, Bosley found himself wanting to share more. The worst had already come up, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to give the girls a little more info on his private life. Apparently his spare time consisted of a lot of basketball training, once a week he was shooting ball with Miami's best team. He was assistant coach and the young guys from the team really looked up to him. Having people who worship him was one of those things that inspired him, it gave him strength and showed him that he had turned into a good person.

That Saturday was a very special day for Bosley and his team, so he invited the Angels to come and watch. Abby and Eve figured it would be just a casual thing, so they showed up in their usual apparel: jeans, shirts and high heels. Kate, however, being the female Angel who was into sports the most, showed up wearing red and black, the team colors. She wanted to show her support in any way she possibly could.

"You guys, this is insane!" Abby stated once the hall started to get filled up with young athletes. The music was blasting loudly and the crowd was incredibly enthusiastic. It almost beat Eve's enthusiasm each time she saw gummy bears.

"It's like this every year." Kate announced and clearly she had been there before. Well, it was way before Bosley even started training with the team, so that aspect of the day was still a surprise for her.

"And just to be clear…this is not a real game!?" Eve was no stranger to sports, yet she couldn't imagine why people would go crazy over it. She didn't like playing by the rules, so that might be the reason why she wasn't familiar with the specifics.

"Nope. First official practice of the season." Kate explained shortly.

"People get this excited about practice?" Abby's jaw dropped. If something was able to excite her this much, it would surely take place in a shopping mall or around the streets of Paris. And there would be a price tag secured to it. And a barcode that she would manage to remove before she would walk out with the desired object, omitting the part where she pays the cashiers a visit.

"They do when their team has a shot at winning an NCAA title." Kate said calmly.

"Ah." Abby's voice lacked enthusiasm. Clearly she didn't understand much. Nor did it impress her.

"Look! Look…Look at Bosley!" Eve was the one mildly impressed, the moment she spotted the fourth Angel walking out on the field and scoring a perfect basket. He looked just like one of the guys: same clothes, same colors, same height. However, she knew exactly which one of them to glue her eyes on, despite the crazy speed they were all running around with.

Once they all spotted him, they cheered loudly, calling out his name. It was a miracle he turned around at the same time and waved at them, as if he had managed to hear them through the loud music and the crowd yelling. Maybe there was a weird vibe, a secret energy field that allowed him to connect to the girls…or at least to _one_ of them.

"So it's a scrimmage against the coaches. Now I know Bos loves working with these kids, but they are going to wipe the floor with him tonight." Kate giggled, thinking there was no way he would be better than the young ones.

"Oh, but he's so good. Look at him." Eve's voice almost leaked rainbows and sunshine. She had a stupid smile plastered on her face. Her eyes were stuck on him, following his every move.

"You haven't seen the students yet. Here they come!" Kate pointed at a group of hyper boys who were running towards the coaches from the other side of the field. "That is Mark Bakale. He is good enough to get drafted if he wants to go pro." She added, pointing at one of them specifically.

"You have to admit, you're a little impressed. A little bit? Maybe?" Eve tried to get the other two girls on board of the Bosley Fan-Club train too.

"I am _mildly _impressed." Abby chuckled, she always found Eve extremely adorable when she spoke so highly of Bosley.

"Okay. Thank you." Eve grinned, finally she wasn't the only one drooling over Bosley's amazing moves.

"That's Mark's father." Kate continued narrating, pointing at a VIP section, surrounded by bodyguards. "He's royalty." She figured this would be the only thing to grab Abby's attention. Bosley had Eve's attention. So Abby had to be excited over something too. And it didn't even take half a second before the blonde one jumped Kate with questions.

"He's royal? How royal?" Abby's ears perked at the mention of one of her favorite words in the world.

"Like, king of Ukata royal." Kate shrugged, unsure if it was impressive enough.

"Huh. West Africa. Atlantic coast. Interesting." Abby dreamed away for a moment.

"Wow. Miss Google Maps herself!" Eve stated, finally reverting her sight from Bosley to Abby, just for a second.

"My father had a weakness for expensive, exotic locations. We safaried." Abby explained shortly, but she didn't want to get into specifics.

A few minutes into the game, Abby pointed at one of the nearby benches. "Uh, Kate? Your ex is here…and he's spotted us."

"Have you talked to him since you gave him the ring back?" Eve asked softly.

Kate brought her hand up halfway, waving back awkwardly, seeing Ray pierce her with his eyes and a silly huge smile on his face. To say that Kate felt uneasy at that moment would be a huge understatement.

"Well, he's e-mailed me randomly, asking me to play on his pick-up team…_again_." It's not like Kate had been keeping this a secret from the other Angels, it was just that it never came up until that moment. And maybe because Kate didn't really want to speak about it. At all. "He said he didn't have enough point guards." She added, as if she was making excuses for the offer he had made to her.

"Mmh? Cause he's still watching us." Eve smirked, pulling a perfect Abby-style tease on Kate. The three girls constantly picked up habits from each other and lately it had been Eve who started to look like an Abby Mini-Me when she teased and made people feel uncomfortable.

"He looks good." Abby added, trying to make Kate jealous.

"All right guys…love ya'll, but stop!" Kate was just one step away from biting her fingernails nervously. "My relationship with Ray-…"

Kate intended to continue her thought, but Eve cut her off and tried to give it a more positive spin. "Is…?" She smirked, waiting for Kate to finish up the statement.

"…finished." Kate said with a sigh.

Before the other two girls would even have the time to frown about that statement, four gun shots sounded and Mark's father had been killed. The crowd went in panic mode and everyone started to run towards the exits.

"BOSLEY!?" Eve called out as loudly as she could. The Hell with whatever scheme going on, she wanted to make sure he would be safe. That and the fact that she figured out it had been Mark's father, the target, so Mark could possibly be in danger too.

Bosley threw himself over the boy and suddenly there was chaos. People kept running, the Angels and Ray were at the crime scene and Mark had been taken away to a safe house.

Later on Charlie assigned the case to the Angels, so once again they had to work with Miami Metro PD, which brought Kate and Ray to talk more than they spoke since the day she returned the ring.

In the end it turned out that Mark's girlfriend Dominique was the one involved in the whole thing. She had been feeding information to a man who, in return, had funded her education. The person who shot Mark's father was a hired professional sniper, a woman, who had come face-to-face with Eve at the beach that day. Some tourists shot a video of Eve kicking the other woman's ass and it quickly gained over 10 000 views online for just a couple of hours.

The whole drama had to deal with the throne in Ukata. Mark had been a target too, but in the end he was fine and Bosley had a heart-to-heart conversation with him. Bosley also gave Mark something his grandmother had given him when he got his act together and moved to Miami: a necklace with a pendant of St. Christopher, the Patron Saint of long journeys, especially unexpected ones.

The young boy seemed scared to go back to his home country and run it on his own. However, Bosley let him know that one never truly feels ready for what life has planned for them. Sometimes things just happen and people have to adapt and accept the fact that this is how it is supposed to be. Deep down beneath those words there was a little hidden meaning…maybe Bosley's life didn't turn out to be exactly the way he thought it would be when he was in college…maybe he didn't get the girl he was in love with…maybe he wasn't exactly a hero, or at least not until after he had been a criminal…and maybe it felt like everything had been ruined…But what if the kind of life that destiny had planned for him was actually better than the one he thought he was going to have? What if he would never get to experience happiness again, just because he was still letting the pain from the past prevent him from building his own future!?

The end of this case was an alternative end of Kate's dream of possibly ever getting back with Ray. Again. She saw a tiny little chance of getting him back, only to realize in the end that he was dating some stuck up detective woman who had been meddling with their case all day long. Luckily for Kate, Abby and Eve showed up out of the blue, bringing Cuban sandwiches and beer, as an alternative to being bummer out about her ex. No matter what happened during a case, and even between them all, they knew for a fact that they had each other's back. It felt good, it felt like a real family. And that was exactly what the four of them needed!

** *A FEW DAYS LATER***

The Angels had just finished another case and stayed in the Agency to enjoy a bottle of Whiskey together. They tuned in to the late news broadcast and took pride in hearing about their case on national TV. However, the FBI somehow managed to snitch the fame right out of their hands and they were now gloating, letting America know they were heroes, giving out details on the mission that the Angels had finished all alone. None of them really cared, they weren't doing this for fame, not even for money and certainly not for having their identities compromised on TV. They were _private_ detectives and they had to keep certain things on the low.

It was just Kate who was pissed off that the FBI once again seemed to have the upper hand. It happened a lot, years ago, when she was working for the Police Department. The two institutions had a rivalry between them and each time the FBI won, she was furious, even though she was no longer connected to the Police in any way…especially not through Ray, not anymore.

_"And now for the weather forecast…Tomorrow would be a little breezier, as there's a storm expected in the Miami region, starting tonight. The temperatures will flop noticeably tonight, increased sea motion is expected throughout the night and it would continue for at least a few more days. Attention surfers: tomorrow would be a good day to practice, however, be careful as the waves would be high and possibly dangerous. A special warning to all sailors: do not partake in water boat rides, especially during the night. The water rescue teams are on high alert, but for your own safety, remain on firm grounds for the next few days…"_

Eve was listening to a funny story that Abby was telling, but she managed to overhear the forecast as well. Everyone seemed invested in Abby's words, so she didn't even think someone else would have heard that and it fit her well. Last thing she needed was the Angels worrying about her.

By the time the Whiskey had finished, Abby and Kate were grabbing their stuff to go home for the night, but Bosley pulled Eve aside.

"Hey. So I heard that thing earlier on TV. It's not safe for you to be on the boat all night. Anything could happen. You can stay her-…" But before he could finish, Eve put her hand up in the air to stop him.

"I'm fine. See you tomorrow." Her words echoed, she said it loud and clear, leaving no space for doubt and negotiations. He knew better than to annoy her, so he just watched her walk out.

Soon she parked her motorbike near the marina and barely even managed to hop on board without falling in the water. The motion had already started, but it wasn't as bad as they made it sound on TV. She was a big girl, she could handle it.

But after a few too many shots of Whiskey, she was now facing another obstacle. Walking to her bedroom, she found herself tripping and flying left and right. She couldn't figure out if it was because of the sea being so wild that night, or maybe she was just drunk. But either way, this was her home and she was going to sleep there, no matter what.

The waves were soothing for her, she found herself humming a few old songs that reminded her of the past, while the motion shook her bed tenderly. It almost felt like she was in a baby cot and what was better than finally having this feeling? She couldn't even remember the time when she was a little child, she knew for a fact that nobody had really held her in their arms, nobody had rocked her cot, nobody had read her bedtime stories, nobody sang her baby songs and nobody tucked her into bed. All she could remember from her childhood was that whenever she needed or wanted something, she had to adapt to the world of adulthood and do it herself…or to just let go of the idea of it. That was another reason why she loved Gloria, they were the perfect team. Whenever one of them wanted something, even if it was a silly thing, the other one always helped concoct a genius plan. And then she realized…she was alone. It's not like she didn't know it, it just sucked that life constantly kept reminding her of it.

Her eyes closed and she dozed off at the memory of her and Gloria when they were about ten, running along the beach, making cartwheels and jumping in the water. It felt like a déjà vu now, Eve could almost hear her best friend's laughter in the dark, feel the water drops splashing against her bare feet as she was lying on the bed, holding on to Mr. Fuego. If anyone ever knew that the tough girl had a stuffed toy that she refused to sleep without, they would simply laugh. But to Eve it was more than a toy, she was holding on to something way bigger than that and at night was the only time she was on her own and fully able to let go of her "tough girl" façade and focus on being herself…Eve, Gloria's best friend and sister.

She must have slept an hour or two before she woke up feeling extremely nauseous. Once again she wasn't sure if the urge to throw up was driven by the sea sickness or the alcohol, but she did it regardless. And after that she couldn't even move, she felt weak and dizzy. Every motion was driving her insane, it started to annoy her and she decided not to try and go to bed again. She sat down on a chair and checked out a few pictures on her laptop. She also made a money transfer from her bank account. Charlie had generously poured some cash there, so she could use it to cover up her debts.

Early the next morning she appeared in the Agency. She put the kitchen to good use, preparing pancakes for everyone. Bosley walked downstairs an hour later, shocked to see her there even earlier than usual. By the time they sat down on the table, Abby and Kate walked in, all refreshed and energized. Everyone seemed okay, except for Eve. She had dark circles under her eyes and she didn't seem to have had any sleep last night.

During breakfast, she seemed distracted, a few times Abby could swear she almost saw Eve dozing off to sleep in her comfortable big chair. And she barely even touched her yummy pancakes. She cringed at the smell and taste of coffee and she refused to drink water, because apparently it had a bad taste. It was time for intervention and since nobody dared to stand up to Eve, they did it discretely. Kate asked Eve to go fix them more coffee while the other three Angels walked out to the back yard, whispering.

"Bos, she's been acting weird for a while now. I've noticed her being a little disoriented. I had to repeat something to her three times before she would realize what I was saying." Kate sat down on a bench and spoke silently.

"Yeah. This one time last week she wore two different shoes and once her shirt was on backwards. It's like she's spaced out sometimes." Abby added her own fashion spin on things.

"Calm down, girls. And keep your voices down." Bosley shushed them and sighed. He had noticed a lot more than this, but he wasn't sure he wanted to share it with anyone. That would mean he would have to tell them about St. Valentine's Day and that was _not_ happening.

"But Bos, you have to admit, Eve has been acting pretty weird lately. Remember how she put her coffee mug five inches away from the bar? She totally missed the right place and she didn't even realize until it crashed down at her feet. That's okay, a coffee stain on the floor is our last problem. But imagine if that happened during a mission. What if someone was holding a gun to Kate's head and Eve was the only one able to knock them out…what if she missed the shot, what if Kate ends up dead because of Eve's problem. I don't really know what's going on with her, but it's pretty obvious that she can hurt herself, as well as either one of us. I know it sucks to say this out loud, but since the two of you are sugarcoating it, I'll be the bitch to speak up. We need to do something!" Abby folded her hands in front of her chest, feeling guilty to say it. Kate and Bosley looked at each other briefly and imagined the scenario in their head.

"Alright, so there is something going on. Suppose we confront her about it…you know she would only blow up in our faces and shut us off completely, just like Gloria used to do. It would make things even worse. I think." Kate reasoned, scrunching her nose in deep thought.

"Not necessarily." Bosley's words grabbed the girls' attention. "I say we have the intervention plan as back-up. But first you have to let me get to her. I'll try and see where all this is coming from. You two can go shopping or do something on your own, so I'll have more time with her. Give me a few days. If I notice she's not alright, I'll let you know and we will sit down and talk to her. Calmly!" He explained, putting emphasis on his last word.

"I guess that sounds good. She's closest to you. Well, then Kate and I will have unexpected duties, maybe Kate can drive me to see my father in jail. Or so we'll say. Eve wouldn't want to be near a prison again, so that rules her out as a driver. But Bos, you have to promise not to take her side, okay? I know you're into-…" Abby cut herself off before she would say something that would get her into trouble. "I mean, I know you like seeing the best in everyone, but come on, she's acting strange for over a week now, we can't risk this being a health problem, we can't ignore this."

"Totally. You saw how pale her face was this morning. I bet she didn't even get some sleep. And she hasn't been eating normally these days. I would know, I was the one who finished up her pizza twice now and the other day Abby ate her dessert. Maybe she's drinking? I hate to admit this, but all four of us tend to go overboard with drinks sometimes." Kate shook her head.

Bosley had caught Abby's little slip and he wanted to make sure the girls weren't aware of his…infatuation with Eve. However, bringing it up again would only make him look suspicious, so he decided not to defend himself.

Abby, on the other hand, was more than glad to push it. "True about the drinking. You and Eve drink the most. I mean, with all the tension between you…" She trailed off, smirking in his face.

"Tension? There's no tension. We drink the most because we're Latinos." He replied quickly and it sounded a little too rehearsed.

"Oh, come on, Bos. You've been checking her out for quite a while now. And it's not like she seems indifferent. So I don't see the problem-…" Kate added softly, but he cut her off.

"No. I'm not checking anyone out. I work with you, girls. That would be…weird. Right?" He wouldn't deny it, he was fishing for info, he wanted to know how the other two Angels might feel if someday the Universe brought him and Eve closer.

"Well, just as long as we don't see and hear stuff, I guess…go for it." Abby smirked.

"What she's trying to say is that we're okay with it." Kate tried to make up for it, but Bosley was already feeling awkward.

"You two are troublemakers, you know that, don't you?" He laughed, turning this into a big joke. "Nothing is going on, I'm not checking out either one of you, so be calm, there's no crazy stalker after you. At least it's not me." He shot Abby a glance, as she used to have a stalker last year.

Abby and Kate shared a glance when Bosley wasn't looking. Otherwise he would have known they were up to something. Kate pulled a pair of shorts from her bag, she had just bought them yesterday and she wanted to show them off. So now they served for a little test-game.

"Hey, Abby. Check this out. I got them on sale, but they don't fit me. I guess I'll just leave them in the undercover closet upstairs, you can have them if you want." Kate shrugged casually.

Abby picked them up and saw how low-cut they were. "You could leave them here, but we need to give them to someone who has some curves to fill that thing. Definitely not Eve, she's so flat." She stated, placing them on the sofa.

"Yeah, she basically has no ass at all." Kate added.

Bosley was already distracting himself with the laptop, but he was right next to them, still hearing their girly conversation. The moment he heard them discuss Eve's curves, he jumped in.

"What!? Are you kidding me? These would look so hot on her. Eve's ass is so nice and round-…" He saw the way Abby and Kate smirked at each other before they turned to face him with that _I Knew It_ kind of stare.

"Got'cha!" Abby said with pride.

"Damn, that wasn't fair!" Bosley folded his arms and started laughing. He was totally busted, not even a minute after he kept denying that he had been checking Eve out.

"Relax, Bos. We're not going to say anything." Kate put her hands in the air in mock surrender. The guy seemed like he wanted to shoot them both at that moment.

"We're not!?" Abby raised her eyebrow. Of course she would want to meddle into something that didn't even concern her.

"We're not. Shut up." Kate commanded. "And give me back those shorts. I bought them for myself." She stuck her tongue at Abby.

"Fine. But Bosley, you _have_ to see what's going on with her lately. We're worried." Abby went back to their original topic. "And if she's ill or something, we'll totally understand if you take a few days off, you know…just to be with her. In sickness and health, right?" She smirked, ducking from the pillow that Kate had just thrown her way.

"Okay, enough. He got it. We know. Now leave him alone. He's blushing." Kate sounded as if she was Team Bosley now, but secretly she was still teasing him with her words.

"You two are just unbelievable! If the Devil had a twin sister, they would both be standing in front of me now!" He sighed. He was feeling a little hot, his cheeks felt like they were burning, but he had no idea it was showing on the outside too. "Okay, give me at least one day and then we'll speak again." Bosley smiled, covering up for the conversation as he saw Eve walk out to the yard. "Coffee, yes, thanks!" He cheered, letting the other two Angels know they were no longer alone and it wasn't safe to continue their previous conversation.

"You're more than welcome, Mr. Bosley." Eve said teasingly, offering his coffee mug with a gracious smile.

"Shoot, it's getting late." Abby looked at her watch and got into character so Eve would buy the whole thing.

"Relax. There's enough time. Damn, why do you have to be so nervous each time you visit him? It's just your dad." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Wait, you're going to see him again?" Eve questioned, but clearly she didn't offer to drive.

"Mhm. Not by choice. Apparently he has something to ask me. Whatever. I just want to get it over with." Abby shrugged, she seemed indifferent enough for it to feel real. "Bos, you okay with me leaving for the day? If Charlie calls with a new mission, let me know. Oh and Kate is driving me, you know, just to make sure I don't make a U-turn and change my mind about this."

"It's alright. Eve and I will stick around, I'll let you know if something comes up. Don't worry, go figure it out." He gave her a warm hug and the two girls walked out, leaving him with Eve.

The Latina seemed normal up until the moment they were alone. Then she suddenly started to fidget in her seat and she wasn't eager to speak much.

"Well, now that we have the day pretty much off…how about we do something?" He offered, but she was avoiding his gaze at all times.

"Ok. What?" Her reply was short and unenthusiastic. She yawned, placing the big sunglasses on her face, to cover up the sleepless night.

"I don't know. We can do something fun. Maybe go jet skiing? Or paragliding?" He knew how much she loved the adrenaline rush, but she cringed at both suggestions. She had no energy in her to even pick up her coffee mug, let alone to do anything athletic. She just wanted to stay in one place, on firm ground, without moving much and definitely with no water being involved.

"Eve, are you alright?" Bosley jumped up suddenly, removing the little vase that was on the table, out of Eve's hands. It startled her, but then she realized she had picked it up instead of her mug and she was about to take a sip from the water that was meant for the flowers.

"Uh-huh." She yawned once again.

"It's because of the waves, right? I told you it's not safe to spend the night on the boat." He said softly. "Come on, I know exactly what will cheer you up. Here, drink the rest of your coffee and let's go." He formed up a plan that he knew would be great for her.

For a moment he contemplated letting Eve drive, but then he realized it was a bad idea, so he took the driver's seat in his Maserati. The top was down, the sun was shining, yet it was windy outside. He could see that Eve had chills from the cold breeze and she was enjoying it. He drove to the industrial side of Miami and stopped at a large parking lot with a lot of sections. It was to be used by the clients of different shops: a huge supermarket, a big shopping center for everything that babies might need, a pet shop, a furniture shop and another building.

When they walked to the entrance of the last building, Eve's eyes were glowing. She knew the place, she just couldn't believe she was there once again. She remembered the times right before she was locked up in jail, when Gloria and her would spend endless hours there, walking around the huge storage space and picking out the shiniest, nicest and lowest price products. She couldn't contain her happiness, she clapped with her hands, excited like a child, just as they walked in. It smelled the same, it was awesome. She was almost sure that if there was a perfume with this smell, she would wear it every day. The specific smell invaded her lungs and it made her giggle. If she was a five year old, this would be her Chocolate Factory dream. If she was a teenager, this would be a playground with interactive game machines and if she was 21 this would be any casino in Las Vegas. In Eve's mind there was no better place to shop than this one.

Bosley cringed. The smell was too much for him to handle. Everything was dark brown and black, so the red and white price tags were the only pop of color. And there were too many things…way too many products on the shelves. Upon entering the building, he was thrown in the big leagues of this specific genre of shops. But he wasn't going to let Eve know that he wasn't enjoying it as much as she was.

Her eyes drifted to the discounts section. It was impossible to contain the feelings that this section provoked in her. A few shopping assistants were watching them in awe, they had never seen a guy and a girl walk in this store and the girl being so invested in all the things while the guy was just there for company.

She walked closer, picking up a few objects in her hands and inspecting them curiously. Bosley tried really hard not to laugh. The Eve that was now standing in front of him was nothing like the disoriented girl he had been seeing the last few days in the Agency. In his mind there was no doubt that she was alright. She didn't seem to have a single problem in the world.

"This is Heaven and I'm sure I belong here. You can go now. Oh and maybe bring me a mattress if you ever come back to visit me?" She joked and it made the people near them laugh as well.

"Come on, let's go further in and see everything." He urged her, placing his hand on the small of her back, as if to gently push her forwards. She seemed unable to move, to speak and at times to breathe as well.

"Are you serious? I can see everything? Oh my God, Bosley, you're the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Enthusiasm leaked from her voice and she graced him with a quick hug before she ran around like a child.

"Hey Eve?" He called out a few minutes later. She had managed to disappear and he was worried she might have collapsed from all the excitement. "What do you want to check first? Cars, bikes or yachts?" Ever the true gentleman, he let her decide which route to take.

She stood by his side and saw the three aisles. This is why she liked this shop: it had every possible gadget that she could ever need to fix a car, a bike or her yacht. It was enormous! She didn't care that they were surrounded by old greasy male emigrants over the age of fifty. She was young, she was a girl and she loved everything with a motor inside it. And this was her favorite shop in the whole entire world. If someone had a problem with her obsession, she had no problem telling them to mind their own damn business. She loved the smell of car oil, the sound of a machine, the sweet image of tools and metal gadgets that not too many people in the world knew how to use. Yes, this was what made Eve truly happy in life. And colorful gummy bears. And Bosley.

"Uhm…" She was in deep thought, wondering where she wanted to go first. "Bikes. I want to fix my bike, but I don't have that thing." She made a weird shape with her hands, letting Bosley know exactly what tool she needed. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he graced her with a nod nonetheless.

They walked down the aisle and Eve seemed to know exactly what she was doing. She kept on telling Bosley how she used this tool and that tool, then she swirled things in the air and she couldn't deny it that she was showing off just a little bit. Okay, a lot! What excited her the most was the fact that he truly seemed to enjoy spending time with her and listening to all the rants she came up with. He asked her questions and then he let her lay out theories and tell him exactly how to hotwire a car or how to fix a bike in thirty seconds. Eve was most definitely alright and the only thing he found wrong in her was that maybe she had been bored around the Agency, which could have driven her to be a little disconnected from what was going on there. However, that might not be the case at all.

"…And then Gloria gave me one of these, see, but the smaller one, like two sizes smaller. And she was like: Come on Eve, we have less than a minute to walk away and I'm not leaving neither you, nor this hot ass car in the garage, hurry!" Eve continued speaking while showing him a few more items. But once she turned to face him, she noticed he was staring at her. "What? Didn't you get it? We were stealing the car and she-…" She started to explain, but he stopped her.

"You're simply awesome!" His voice came out a little more dreamy and emotional than he planned it to be.

After three hours in this shop, they finally walked out with a few purchases that Eve was holding tightly in her hands. Bosley never knew that any woman on this planet could ever be this happy, let alone if a man had taken her to a specialized mechanics shop. Eve continued to amaze him and he felt good that his initial plan to cheer her up and to keep her entertained during the day had worked. Now he was facing another problem: how was he supposed to make the Angels believe that Eve was alright? Everyone, including him, had noticed Eve spacing out and doing things that made no sense at all. Three days ago Eve had placed her hamburger over the tablet, instead of a plate. Just this morning she was about to drink the water from a vase, instead of her coffee. Something was definitely off, but he just couldn't figure it out.

She insisted on driving back to the Agency and he allowed her. Hell, she was the first and only person to ever touch the driver's seat of his brand new Maserati. He didn't seem to be too upset in the passenger's seat. Except that Eve was speeding up like crazy and Bosley's fingers were literally crossed, his hand hiding behind his back, hoping the police wouldn't stop them.

As they walked back in the Agency, Abby and Kate were there. They didn't expect them to come back so soon, plus, they figured Bosley would message them to let them know what was going on. But he was a little too busy adoring everything about Eve.

"Abbs, you didn't visit your father?" Eve was both surprised and not.

"Oh, I realized it's Tuesday and the visiting days are Thursdays. I'll go next week. Perhaps." The blonde one shrugged and kept Eve company while Kate grabbed Bosley and pulled him into the kitchen, to prepare the lunch together.

"So, how was it? Is she alright? Did she do something weird? Was she feeling sick or tired?" She asked curiously while placing some take-away food into plates.

"Ugh. There is absolutely nothing wrong with her. We went to a mechanics shop and she loved it. She was absolutely normal. She kept on laughing and we spoke about stuff, she even opened up about her past." He shrugged in response while pouring some cold water into glasses.

"Is it too late to rule out split personality?" Kate inquired, it was the only thing that made sense anymore.

"She's not clinically insane. Are you joking? I just told you, Eve is-…" He cut himself off sharply as Eve walked in at that moment.

"Eve is what?" She didn't seem to be too happy that the other two were having a conversation about her behind her back.

"Kate said her car broke down and I said Eve is going to take care of it, now that she has bought the right tools." Bosley smiled wide, but she wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, right. She came by car this morning. Whatever. I'm hungry, let's go eat." She shrugged, but she was far from okay.

At the table Abby noticed Eve was about to pour sugar all over her food, instead of salt. So the blonde one decided to make a joke, forgetting that sometimes her jokes can go a bit too far. "So…Eve, I see Bosley has kept you happy all day. That must be why neither one of you were picking up your phones earlier. Hmm." She giggled, giving them a cheeky smile. But Bosley felt awkward and Eve became even more tense.

"Our phones didn't ring. I checked. I always do." Eve defended herself, taking a bite of the fork that she soon realized was empty. It was Kate who noticed this now too. Eve didn't even touch her plate before she tried to eat from the fork. It's like she was literally forgetting what she did just a second ago.

"Charlie called. He said we're taking up a case tomorrow afternoon. He's gathering information about it and he will contact us whenever he's ready. Eve, would you pass me the salt, please?" Kate extended her hand but then it amused her when Eve was handing her own glass of water to her. "Uhm. The salt. Please?" Kate repeated and Eve finally grabbed the right object.

"Shit. Oh shit. Shit! Sorry…" Eve panicked when she accidentally tackled her water down the table and it fell on drops down on Bosley's pants and the side of Kate's right foot. At least it didn't ruin any of Abby's clothes, now that would have been a huge problem for everyone.

Kate laughed at Eve's worried expression. She didn't know why it would bother her so much, but the truth was that ever since Samantha Masters tackled her wine all over Bosley and Eve had to be all touchy-touchy with him, which totally failed, she didn't feel comfortable in such a scenario.

"It's alright. It's just water. It will dry." Bosley smiled and placed his hand next to Eve's on the table, but she quickly removed it.

"I'm full anyway. I'll go…uh…" She looked around for an excuse and then she picked up a few empty glasses from the table and walked towards the kitchen. "I need to wash these…yeah."

"My aunt Ophelia once acted like this and her husband called the medics on her, so they took her in for a 24 hour psych evaluation…no visits, no phone calls. They thought she was crazy." Abby said dramatically while chewing the remains of her food. It had been a delicious meal and everyone finished everything from their plates. Eve's plate had barely been touched, though.

"Was she?" Kate asked, nearly falling back on the chair as she felt too full to be able to stand straight.

"Crazy? No. But it created a social scandal for the family. Turns out her husband wanted to find a reason to divorce her. The woman was fine, other than suffering the pains of a very bad nose job. We ended up going to Bali for a week, so we wouldn't face the shame. I mean, with the whole crazy thing." Abby stood up and gathered the empty plates, putting them on a pile on top of each other.

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe Eve's just going through something. Remember when Charlie covered up for that mysterious rent of hers? Maybe it's a money-connected problem. She's not crazy, but there's definitely something going on." Abby continued painfully slow.

"Girls, there's nothing wrong with her." Bosley insisted. "Now stop talking about her as if she's a psychopath." He took offence in their words and something in him just wanted to defend Eve. What he didn't know was that Eve was about to walk in the room again, just as he spoke. She didn't understand why they kept on discussing her, but if Bosley was defending her, then it must have been something bad. And that put her in an even worse mood.

"Eve, you barely touched your food. Do you want a sandwich if you didn't like this stuff?" Abby smiled, but all Eve could think about was that it was fake.

"No, I'm full." Eve replied shortly.

"But you didn't eat anything all day. And you haven't been eating much recently." Kate stepped in, but Bosley has had enough.

"Come on, let's go out for a cigarette." He took Eve's hand and walked her out of the building. "Are you feeling hot?" He asked, noticing her hands were soaking wet.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled weakly and then she felt something familiar: her chest started to hurt a little, as if someone was squishing it and it was getting harder to breathe. Her hand continued to sweat and she was barely taking breaths anymore. At the same time she was both sweating and feeling cold. A shiver went down her spine and she sighed.

"Are you cold?" Bosley raised an eyebrow quizzically. He couldn't figure her out. One moment she was hot, then she was cold.

"No…" She sounded unsure and then she thought of something. Her voice changed and she stepped closer. "Unless you're offering to warm me up." Finally she was back to flirty-Eve, his favorite side of her.

"Only if you give me a cigarette." He smirked and sat on the bench sideways, making space for her to sit in front of him.

"But they're superslims, you don't want to look like a girl, holding one." She laughed, opening the package that she liked to carry around in her bag, just for those occasions when she was nervous or upset. She sat down and laid back, resting her back against his chest. She was the perfect size to fit, his chin was now on top of her head and they were both looking at the same direction.

"I'm very confident in my sexuality." He stated and she couldn't really understand why was it that every word he says could sound so hot, coming out of his mouth.

"Is that so?" She teased, her right hand holding her cigarette, her left hand resting against Bosley's knee. This time she didn't do it on purpose. This time he didn't push her hand away. This time it felt right!

"Do you have any doubts?" He smirked, gently pulling her towards him just a few more inches. She was so light, he was able to slide her along the bench without much effort.

"Nope." The moment she was pressed against him, she could feel one pretty big and solid reason why he was most definitely a manly kind of guy. It made her cheeks blush, but if he was comfortable sitting like that and holding her, she could get used to it. "Not at all." She added dreamily.

"Eve, you're quivering!" He stated, realizing her whole body was shaking, very lightly, subtly, almost invisibly, but he could feel it.

"Yeah, it was pretty cold last night." She finally admitted it, he had been right last night when he asked her to stay and sleep in the Agency.

"Offer still stands." He raised his hand to take a puff of the cigarette. He had never been a smoker, he only did that for undercover during missions and for a year and a half while he was in his glory hacker days. It had been pretty lonely, sitting in a dark room, hacking into bank accounts.

"But what about Mr. Fuego?" Eve puffed too, she was enjoying it more than Bosley. It made her feel bad ass. Gloria always hated it when Eve smoked. Sometimes she did it, just to annoy her best friend.

"We can go grab him, but he's staying on the shelf!" Bosley announced with pride.

"What? No way! I like hugging him at night!" Eve shook her head. Both of them were acting silly, having fun.

"Yes way, Eve. You can hug _me_…and I'm not sharing you…" Bosley trailed off, noticing how Eve turned around to face him for a moment. She was smirking.

"Oh, is that so?" She teased sexily.

"Yes. You're all mine." He whispered, not because he was afraid to say it, but because he wanted it to be a private moment just between the two of them. "Plus, I'm not into threesomes." He added nonchalantly.

"Ehm…" Eve cleared her throat, as if there was something she knew he was hiding from her.

"Abigail! I'm going to kill her. That girl's mouth is bigger than her shoe closet." Bosley hissed quietly. He was absolutely sure Abby had told Eve a few old stories about him and girls. "She told you, didn't she?" He asked rhetorically.

"Nope." Eve smirked. "_You_ just did!" She added cheekily.

"Ah, you're a cheater." Bosley instinctively slapped her thigh playfully and very gently.

"Awww. No. I'm not." She squealed loud enough to have Abby and Kate overhear from the living room inside. It made them wonder how come Bosley was the only one who could ever tame Eve down when she was having one of her moods.

"Seriously now…come sleep over tonight. There's no way I let you sleep on the boat again. You're staying with me. I mean, in the Agency. There are plenty of rooms available." He cleared his throat, trying to sound neutral.

"There's only one place I'd love to sleep at…" She whispered, blowing a thick ray of smoke against his lips. She was surely driving him insane. After a long pause, letting him imagine it in his head, she ruined his perfect theory. "…the garage." She giggled and earned herself a vicious glare from him.

"You're mean." He fake-pouted.

"You're welcome." She smirked.

"It's alright…" His hand brushed away a strand of hair. "It's kind of sexy." He leaned in, whispering in her ear.

Eve was checking her pockets when she found a little soft candy and she decided to play a little game. "Oh, now you're complimenting me? You know what that means…" She smirked, pulling the candy out and holding it up in the air. "Scooby snack!" She wasn't sure if Bosley had seen this kid's show, but it seemed like he had, as he started laughing. She tossed the candy in the air, aiming for him to catch it with his lips. And he did rightfully so. "Good boy, you caught it!" She said jokingly, petting his shoulder.

If she thought she could play with him, she had another thing coming. "Oh, I'm _very_ good at the things I do with my mouth." He stated with a smirk as he chewed on the candy and licked his lips. It was raspberry flavor, his favorite one.

Eve blushed profoundly. "Now that's an image that's going to haunt me forever." She muttered to herself, looking away so he wouldn't see how affected she was. How dare he turn everything into a sexual hint!? But it's not like she didn't enjoy it.

Meanwhile, Abby and Kate were stuck to the window, watching everything from the inside of the Agency. Their eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sure they were used to hearing Eve and Bosley throwing sexual innuendos at each other sometimes, but seeing them touch and interact so intimately, it was a lot to take in.

"Wow, so that's why she's acting weird." Abby assumed.

"Phew, at least she's not mental. So, we're still on for shopping this Saturday, right?" Kate asked and it surprised Abby. Usually it was the blonde Angel who always had shopping on her mind.

"Of course." Abby nodded, but this whole time she couldn't keep her eyes off of Eve and Bosley. "Oh my God, the pain and agony of waiting for epicness to happen!" She stated in an overly-dramatic tone of voice that made Kate laugh out loud.

"Yes, it's like they know the world is about to end and they're waiting to do it in the very last moment." Kate grinned, but then sensed that Abby had no idea what "it" was supposed to mean. "Sex, Abigail. Hello! Isn't it obvious?" The curly haired Angel rolled her eyes.

"Right!" Abby nodded. "Then I say it's time to set a prayer for the apocalypse." A devilish smile formed up on her face. "What? I'm just saying." She shrugged lightly when Kate looked at her quite astonished.

"I mean, look at them. This is torture. If it's this painful for us to observe, imagine what they must feel like!?" Abby continued speaking and this time Kate agreed with her words.

"You're right. Seriously though, we need to do something…" Kate trailed off. She was usually good at giving ideas, but this time she was all blank.

"Get them naked and force them to share a bed tonight?" Abby couldn't contain her emotions as she pitched her crazy idea. It's not like it was a possible scenario anyway, but she sometimes liked to speak before she could assess the information that her mouth was giving out.

Both of the girls laughed, but what they didn't realize was that at the same moment, outside at the yard, Eve was agreeing to spend the night in the Agency.

That evening Bosley drove Eve to Biscayne Marina and Eve grabbed her favorite stuffed toy along with a few clothes and things she might need overnight. Then they both went back to the Agency. There was a chilly breeze and the sea was even more wild than the previous night. They stayed in, ordering a huge pizza to share for dinner. They also enjoyed a nice bottle of wine and sip by sip they finished the whole thing. Good thing they were both Latinos who could carry their liqueur.

He told her to choose a room and go settle in it while he would take a shower. However, getting out of his private bathroom and walking into his bedroom upstairs, with just a towel wrapped around his waist, he found Eve sitting on his bed, her bag neatly put aside on the night stand at the side she slept at when she spend the night there after the Carlos mission.

"What?" She asked with a smirk when she saw his puzzled reaction. She also noticed the water drops falling down his naked chest. God, he looked so sexy! "You told me I could choose _any_ room and I chose this one."

He chuckled and grabbed his clothes, returning to the bathroom to put them on. After that Eve hopped into the shower quickly and then eagerly joined him under the sheets. Her eyes were fluttering and she yawned a few times. The cover was thin, it was barely enough for both of them and it was definitely not going to keep them warm. Since she had been shivering the previous night, she needed more warmth now.

"Bos?" She called out silently. The darkness of the room allowed her to feel somewhat anonymous. It was almost as if this wasn't happening at all. "Will you hold me…like in Moscow?" She requested without moving an inch before she would hear his reply. Yes, he had held her all night in Russia, but he had also freaked out when he had the chance to kiss her. So this time she had a 50/50 chance of getting him to do what she wanted him to do.

"Sure. Come closer." He held out his hand, bringing her in and making sure she was tucked under the covers.

After a really long moment, Eve's words came out in a tentative whisper. "I like it when you hold me." She figured she had nothing to lose. It already felt like this moment wasn't real, so maybe it was safe for her to open up a little bit, to let him know that she liked this.

"I like holding you." He replied in a whisper as well. His hands wrapped around her tiny and quivering body. She wasn't just a girl. She was an _amazing_ girl. She was a _brave_ girl. She was one Hell of a _sexy_ girl. And deep down inside he knew she was possibly _the_ girl!

She opened her mouth, she was about to say "I like _you_", just like she always liked to twist someone's words and emphasizing on something important. But she decided it would be too much. If it wasn't obvious she liked him, then he must be an idiot. And he was far from being stupid. Afraid? Maybe. Indecisive? Definitely. Unsure? Could be. But stupid? No!

Also, saying it out loud would mean admitting it not only to Bosley, but also to herself. And the thought of that scared her. Eve had never truly liked a guy. Yes, she dated a few douchebags, a couple of nice and boring guys, a rich dude and a guy whose car she stole after he cheated on her. But she had never really felt the things Bosley made her feel. She was certainly not ready to feel this way!

He sensed the silence and the tension, so he started up a chat with her, to help her relax. Half an hour later they were laughing and far from sleeping. Somehow they managed to turn the conversation into something naughty again.

"You know, I have this car in the garage. I have to find a really good mechanic. There's this place down the street, but a girl works there and, you know, girls know nothing about cars!" Bosley smirked, teasing her mercilessly.

If there was one thing that could rub Eve the wrong way, it was when people doubted her skills. "Oh, shut up, Bos! Or I will do things to you in the torture room…and you won't like them!" She wasn't going to let him off the hook without a warning. The "torture room" was a place downstairs where they usually kept the people they had to bring back to the Agency for questioning or just to hold back until the police would come and arrest them.

Bosley withheld a chuckle. She was so funny when she threatened someone. He knew she was dangerous, there was zero doubt about it. But whenever she said mean things, it was hard to imagine this petite girl actually being serious about them.

"Oh, I'd love to do things to you…" He whispered in her ear, bringing one hand on top of her, gliding it along the side of her hand, as she was lying sideways in front of him. "…on every steady surface around the Agency…" He continued speaking, painfully slow. It had always been Eve the one to drive him crazy with her little innuendos. Now it was time for payback! And he could already feel it was working, hearing her ragged breathing. "…and you will like them…" He let his hand stop at the side of her upper thigh. He was now the one to twist Eve's words, giving them a personalized spin. "…a lot!" He ended off, so sure of his statement!

Eve remained silent, because there was nothing she could really say to top this. Moreover, it was very true. She cuddled closer and soon dozed off in his hands.

The next morning she woke up energized and much happier than 24 hours ago. He was still sleeping and she let him enjoy it a little longer. She couldn't possibly wake him up, he looked so cute with his lips parted, his hand topping her body and her curves firmly pressed against him. With one hand she grabbed the tablet that was on the shelf and she started checking some stuff and typing a few things. It was still dark outside, so the only light in the room was coming from the little screen. She tried keeping it away, as much as possible, so it wouldn't irritate Bosley in his sleep.

Inevitably he woke up, rubbing his eyes instinctively, but definitely not because the light annoyed him. He looked at Eve who was typing away and she seemed very much into it. Once she realized he was awake, she switched the thing off and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, pouting while she put the tablet back on the shelf.

"No problem." Bosley grabbed her hand while she was retrieving it, aiming to set it down on the mattress. "I like waking up to the sound of electronic gadgets…" He trailed off. "…and you." He added with a stupid childish smile. He couldn't hold it back, he had to touch her, he had to do something to ease down his insane need to feel as close to her as possible.

Soon she walked downstairs first, after having changed into different clothes, so when Abby and Kate arrived, it seemed like Eve had just walked in as well. The last thing she needed was the other two girls meddling in her complicated personal life, so she decided to hold back some information for now...or indefinitely, if that was even possible.

Kate had brought some muffins and Abby was always in charge of coffee. She got it from that Starbucks down at the main street and it was crowded every single day at this hour. However, her long chats with the barista and their little flirty romance had allowed her to cut the queue and get her order faster. In fact, at 8:30 every morning there were 4 customized hot coffees already put aside, waiting for her. Who said she couldn't be a Manhattan Queen Bee still? Just this time along she had real friends, a steady home and she was happily settled in Miami.

The four Angels sat around the table, quietly speaking and wondering what would their next mission be. Charlie had told them he would get in touch in the afternoon and they were all impatient. Eve wanted it to deal with cars, Kate was hoping for a case that would not involve the police department or the FBI, while Abby and Bosley were indifferent.

"Guys…how long is 10 inch?" Eve questioned after reading an article in the magazine in front of her, stating that one of the first mobile phones that were ever made had this length. "Like this?" She separated her hands from one another, making a little space between them to mark how much she thought it was estimated.

"I could show you…" Bosley smiled cheekily, just because it's what he always did when he spoke to Eve. He hadn't yet woken up properly, so he was a little slow. He didn't get nearly enough sleep last night. He had stayed up for hours, making sure she was comfortable and warm in his hands.

"Oh my God, Bosley!" Abby squealed loudly, trying not to choke on her coffee when she heard his statement and she imagined what he meant to say with it. "You two…get a room already!" She added, shooting a glance at both Eve and Bosley.

Eve played it as if she had no idea what was going on. Although, sure she knew, she was quick to catch on any sexual innuendo, that was one of her strengths.

Bosley looked at Abby questioningly. He felt a little guilty for making her squirm, but it wasn't her fault the girl had a really dirty mind. While Abby had been cringing, Bosley had picked up a tablet in his hands and was halfway done extending it towards Eve. When he finally did so, everyone understood what he initially meant with his words.

"That's 10 inch, Eve." He put it in the space between her hands, she had almost figured it out herself, she was pointing at about 9 inch difference when he finally helped her out.

"Oh." Abby exclaimed silently.

"Burn." Kate chuckled, nudging the blushing blonde sitting next to her.

It took a little moment like this to make Eve feel uncomfortable again. And her weirdness started all over. For the next one hour she managed to walk right through a glass door, to tackle down a laptop, to take a bite off her purse, instead of the muffin and to top it all: she sat inches away from the couch, resulting in her ass falling on the floor loudly.

"Bos, I don't care what you say. She's not fine. And we're just about to get a new mission. Either we talk to her or I'll personally ask Charlie to bench her. She's a mess once again!" Abby folded her arms.

"Fine. Go get Kate, she just walked upstairs to the closet. Then we'll talk to Eve." Bosley smiled warmly, but putting Eve in the hot chair was far from what he planned. Once he saw Abby reaching the second floor, he grabbed his car keys and found Eve in the hang-out room.

"We're going somewhere. Come on." He urged her and it almost seemed like he kidnapped her with the speed he walked her to the car.

"Damn it, Bos!" Abby groaned when she walked downstairs, with Kate by her side now, and they both witnessed Bosley driving away furiously. "I'm telling Charlie!" Abby picked up the phone, determined to make the call.

"No." Kate stopped her, being the voice of reason. "You don't think Bosley would put Eve in danger, do you? If he thinks she's fine for the mission, we have to trust him. Ratting her out to Charlie would be childish and it could hurt her more than the mission itself. Plus, she has the three of us looking out for her. If anything happens, we'll save her. Stop being so judgmental. Everyone goes through stuff. Eve has the right to be a little weird if she feels like it." Kate was a growing tired of Abby's attitude towards this.

"You don't understand!" Abby shook her head, clearly something was bothering her.

"You're right. I don't. When you're upset, the rest of us give you time to heal on your own terms. Why can't you let Eve do the same? She doesn't look sick to me, just distracted-…" Kate tried to be soft, so they wouldn't end up arguing. However, Abby cut her off abruptly.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT SENDING EVE OUT THERE TO DIE, LIKE GLORIA DID!" Abby yelled at the top of her lungs. Deep down inside she had always blamed herself for what happened to Gloria. If she had insisted that Gloria would join them for drinks that night, she would have never ended up in the car. And she would be alive now.

Abby's words made Kate jump backwards. Abby had a spark, but she had never in her life been so loud and emotional. This was definitely a first. After a long moment, Kate stepped forward again and embraced Abby. "I'm sorry. I never really thought you might be making that parallel." She said soothingly.

Meanwhile Bosley had reached their final destination. He stopped his Maserati at the hospital parking lot and he turned to face Eve.

"Okay, not to ambush you or anything, but this is the only choice I have." He started off. "Abby, Kate…and uh, and I…" He added tentatively. "We all think there might be something going on with you. It could be stress or not enough sleep or maybe you're coming down with a cold. The girls have been on my case for a couple of days now and I keep telling them you're okay, but I myself and not too sure of it."

Eve put her hand in the air and she seemed upset. "So yesterday…the shop…it was all just to see if I'm normal?" She took offence. All this time she believed he just wanted to make her happy. And now it turned out that he was spying on her.

"No! Absolutely not!" He bit his bottom lip right after sounding so convincing. "I mean, not exactly. Look, I asked the girls to give me some time to see what's up. That I admit to. But I've wanted to take you to that shop for a while now, so that's not the reason we went there. And I wasn't spying on you. I simply wanted to make sure you're okay. You _did_ almost drink the water from the vase yesterday morning. And you seem distracted. There's no way I'll let you out there to get yourself hurt during a mission if you're not prepared for it. So would you mind having a little check done, just so we can be calm?" He asked softly.

To his surprise, Eve was already walking towards the hospital building, without any resistance. They went to the second floor and stopped at the reception desk.

"Hello, I'm Annie Mayers. Please fill in this form and I'll assign you to a specialized doctor shortly after that." A sunny blonde assistant welcomed them with a smile.

"Oh, candy!" Eve smiled brightly, grabbing two red chewy bonbons in one hand.

"Uh, Eve." Bosley pointed at the papers and stuck a pen in her hand.

Eve started writing, but she only put her name and the address at the Marina and then she handed the girl the whole thing. She received a quizzical look from both the girl and Bosley. It was as if they were urging her to continue typing her details.

"Right. So, I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I don't exactly have health insurance…" Eve bit her bottom lip and looked away ashamed.

Bosley rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper, writing a few long numbers on it and indicating a bank account too. Eve wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that if he was giving false information it would take the receptionist less than a minute to figure it out. She had tried this trick before. It most definitely didn't work.

"Alright. Thank you. Doctor Quiteno is ready to receive you in room 12." The bubbly blonde smiled after verifying the info.

"Uh. Bos?" Eve whispered as they were on their way to the door.

"What? You didn't think Charlie would put your life and health in danger on a daily basis without taking care of everything first. Right?" Bosley winked and Eve once again realized that she had been financially backed up, this time as far as her health insurance goes.

"Remind me to send him a "Thank You" gift." She giggled and they walked in.

The moment the scent of hospital and medications hit her nose and she saw a doctor in a white apron standing in front of her, she panicked. She hated it, nobody knew how much it scared her to be in such an institution. She stopped walking, standing really close to Bosley. He felt his hand gently brushing against her, on their sides. It took her a second to already hold his hand and squeeze it tight. And she never let go of it.

"Miss French? I see you're here for an overall check. Do you have any specific symptoms? Anything that hurts?" The doctor asked, keeping a warm smile on his face. But to Eve he was just like one of those scary clowns in the horror movies, the ones who smile and yet there's something beyond creepy about it.

"No." She replied shortly, thinking she would be allowed to run out of there if she denied everything.

"Come on." Bosley whispered, but she kept her mouth shut, so he took it upon himself to explain. "She hasn't been eating well lately. She barely sleeps enough. She lives on a boat at the Marina and with the sea motion these last few nights she has been feeling a little…" He realized he had no idea how she was feeling.

"Dizzy." Eve suddenly spoke up. "I feel dizzy and disoriented and it sucks. I felt sick all night long and I was freezing too."

"Alright. What about food, the gentleman here mentioned you haven't been eating well. Why is that?" The doctor asked.

"That's not a problem. It's just that everything has this weird taste. Pizza, muffins, cheese, ham, watermelon, cookies… They all taste like cardboard. I didn't eat, because I just didn't like the taste of it all. I drink a lot of water, though. I'm always thirsty." She explained further and the doctor seemed to be checking out her body language. Her figure was leaning to the side, almost as if Bosley's body was keeping Eve straight up in the air. Their fingers were intertwined. Eve was gripping his hand while Bosley's thumb was gently rubbing against her palm in that sweet soothing way that she liked.

"Cardboard taste? And extended thirst?" The doctor raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Hmm." He had his suspicions for a few things up until that moment. But his opinion changed. There was only one thing that could explain her symptoms. "Do you feel hot and cold waves frequently? Maybe palms sweating?" He asked further.

"No." She looked away shyly. It felt awkward to admit to those things.

"Like this?" Bosley raised their hands and let go of her so the doctor could see her hand was all sweaty even at that moment.

"Oh, exactly like this." The doctor suppressed a chuckle. As much as he didn't want to come off unprofessional, he was being very entertained by what was going on.

"And you sometimes do things that make no sense? You also speak and then forget to finish your sentences? And occasionally there's this annoying pain in your chest, poking and itching at the same time?" The doctor was starting to seem like a magician, he kept asking all the right questions, as if he knew exactly what was wrong with her.

"Yes!" Bosley replied enthusiastically. He was half speaking on Eve's behalf…but also half on his.

The doctor glared at the young man and realized he had no idea who that was. "I'm sorry…and you are…?" He questioned.

"John Bosley!" He stated proudly.

"Oh, but his middle name is Eduardo. Cool, huh?" Eve giggled, swiping her hand against her jeans subconsciously, but it kept on being wet anyway.

The doctor exhaled and kept looking at the other guy, as if he was expecting him to continue. And then the two Angels realized this was the question about family connections.

"Right. I'm her…" Bosley started off, but found it really hard to explain what they were, just with one word. "Uh…her…I'm…" He stuttered until Eve came to the rescue.

"He's my Bos." She smirked. It wasn't her fault that the doctor heard _boss_, as in _employer_.

"Well, I would have to ask you to step out for a moment, Mr. Bosley. Please?" He pointed at the door graciously. It almost didn't seem like he was being kicked out, which in fact he totally was.

Once Eve remained alone in the room with the doctor, she shook her head. "I'm not getting naked!" She stated firmly. She hated being examined.

"You won't have to." The man turned around and typed something on a blank piece of paper.

"Great, so you already know what's wrong with me?" She assumed, it was the only possible explanation. "Is there a new kind of flu or something…maybe I caught something with those symptoms. Is it dangerous? Contagious? Oh Abby is going to kill me if she catches it from me. Do many people suffer from it? Do I have to take medication?" She showered him with questions and he waited patiently until she was done asking, so he could start replying.

"I most definitely know what's wrong with you. Nothing." He smirked. "This specific thing is not contagious, so tell your friend Abby she's safe around you. And it's not a new thing either…it's been around for centuries. I'm afraid there's no cure, though…"

"What? Am I going to die? No, I can't leave the Angels!" Eve shook her head. "Oh, I mean my colleagues. We're private detectives. They call us Angels." She explained, but her heart was beating fast.

"Calm down, Miss French. You'll be just fine. The one thing I can recommend is this." He handed her the tiny paper with the name of an upcoming music festival that was about to be held all along the beach of Miami.

"What? How would that help?" She cringed.

"Take your boss there. Have fun. Grab a drink, dance, enjoy your life. You're absolutely healthy. The only thing you can do from this point on is maybe letting him know you're in love with him." The doctor finally said it and it felt like a relief.

However, Eve tensed. Her jaw dropped and her stomach felt like shrinking. What the Hell was going on!? Did she really get diagnosed with it, officially? And why were there little creatures inside her stomach, fluttering? Butterflies?

"N-no. You don't understand. I'm not…no, it can't be!" She stuttered and followed the doctor with her eyes. The man walked to the door, opening it and letting Bosley in once again.

"Is she okay? Because if there's any danger, I'm definitely not letting her work for a while. I can't risk losing her!" Bosley took a step forward and embraced Eve. His heart was racing. If he had been asked to wait outside, then there surely had to be a reason for it. He was afraid that she might be seriously ill.

"Don't worry. She's alright. I recommended some…uhm, treatment for her problem." The doctor winked at Eve after saying it. Good to know _confidentiality_ was still out there, somewhere. "Although, by the looks of it…" He continued, seeing the way Bosley instantly glued himself to Eve's side again. "…both of you seem to have the same condition, so I don't think there would be a problem for you to work it out…together."

His words made Eve blush. She was having the hot waves now and she suddenly felt hungry. She waved goodbye and walked out, with Bosley showering her with questions.

"He said it's just because of the weather change. I've been tired. It's normal, he said it happens to a lot of people, but there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Now let's go back to the Agency and sign up for our next mission. I'm ready to kick some ass. Maybe after I get a nice pizza." She smiled, seeing Bosley hand her the car keys. She was now officially the only person to have ever driven his car, twice in two consecutive days, on top of all.

Back in the Agency Charlie was on the phone, making small talk with Abby and Kate, waiting on Bosley and Eve to join them. The two girls hadn't told Charlie anything about Eve, however, the hospital had just notified him that Eve was in for a check, so the moment she walked in, he asked her if she was alright.

"Yes. Absolutely. Now whose ass are we going to kick today!?" She sounded cheerful, just as usual. And there was no doubt she was ready to take some responsibility and get the job done.

After the information overload that they received from Charlie, the Angels had a little conversation between them.

"Well, like Bosley said yesterday…I'm not clinically insane, nor a psychopath. So relax." Eve smirked, of course she had overheard his words.

"Look, Eve…we're sorry, okay?" Abby gave her a hug and things cooled off.

"It's fine. You guys were looking out for me and I get that. It turns out I'm fine after all, so there's no need to worry." Eve smiled brightly.

That evening she refused to sleep over at the Agency. She realized she would feel much more sick and mentally tormented by sharing a bed with Bosley once again, than by the sea sickness that was surely going to stick around for a while.

After a shower she jumped in bed and put on some music, hoping it would help her relax. Stupid radio station once again proved to be absolutely worthless. There was a chart of top 100 songs and the next track that started was one of Beyoncé's most famous singles: "Crazy In Love".

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm beggin' you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can._  
_..._  
_Got me lookin' so crazy right now_  
_Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now._

"Stupid love songs!" Eve muttered quietly, jumping out of bed and yanking the little radio machine away. With a precise aim and a lot of force, the thing ended up dunking underwater, meters away from the boat. She didn't need a stupid gadget to keep reminding her of what the doctor told her that day. The Angels had considered the possibility of Eve being "crazy" and the doctor had concluded that she was apparently in "love". So all it took was for Beyoncé to put the two together and that day had officially been a disaster for her.

She remembered what she told the Angels earlier that day, she said that she was fine. But was she really fine? No. She was stressed out even more now. She had been pretty good at denying, making up excuses, trying to work her way out of those teasing situations that she had going on between her and Bosley for a long while now. But now that the verdict was pronounced, it almost felt like the day of her court hearing. The judge had once labeled her a "murderer" and she had spent four years of her life paying for it. She now had a new label and it was going to stick, possibly indefinitely, no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that it wasn't happening. A third person had announced it, she was no longer the only one who knew how it felt each time Bosley was around her. And that was scary. She couldn't think of a possible solution to this. She was about to find out how extremely hard it would be to ignore the doctor's statement from now on. And she was about to make a few poor decisions, in order to keep lying to herself and telling herself she was never going to fall in love!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: An Angel is very determined to shake herself off a huge burden and she won't stop at anything, just to finally be clear…free…delusional once again! Will she succeed or will she be stuck with it forever? Also, the Angels discuss their initial thoughts about each other, back when they met for the very first time. Will there be any surprising revelations?**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Did u expect it to be a ****_mechanics_**** shop?**

**Surprised with the doctor's diagnose for Eve's problem?**

**Was it cute that a very smitten Bosley was protecting Eve from the girls?**

**Enough Eve/Bosley sexual tension? No? I'm not done with those two just yet!**


	8. I Know You Better Than You Know Yourself

**Chapter Time-Frame: Set during & right after Episode 8: "They Are Not Saints"  
(With my own big spin of what we saw on TV!)**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8 - I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN YOU KNOW YOURSELF**_

Monday morning, the analogue clock next to Eve's bed in the boat showed 05:25. She was nowhere to be seen. Surprisingly, she got used to the sea motion and she almost started enjoying it before it started to wear off. It had been a week of instability, both around the boat and inside her mind. Things with Bosley were the same, which was probably a good thing, but not when she kept overthinking it. So, nothing was changing and she took that as a bad sign. She knew about his womanizing past, she didn't want to be just a number. She wanted someone to pick her, to want her, not just to see her as "available".

After spending a little too much time researching for options, she realized she was stuck. She could go to this side-kick woman in the outskirts of Miami, who could do a little spell on her and she would finally be rid of her feelings. Of course, it would cost her 250 dollars and she wasn't going to throw money away for something like that. So she bought a few magazines and did a few of those silly tests that they publish in the last pages. Each test showed the same thing: she was smitten. And truthfully, that's how she felt. Not that she had anything to compare it with, from previous experience. There was also a weird bottle of something green and possibly gross, that she could buy on the internet and get it delivered for 3-to-5 days. It was supposed to clean all negativity and whatever. But first of all, she didn't think of this as a negative thing, no matter how hard she tried to find a way to get rid of it. And secondly, she wasn't too sure she wanted to get rid of it anyway.

She had woken up an hour ago, reading something in Cosmopolitan Magazine out on the deck and then an idea struck her. She was probably not going to shake away the feelings, but there was a pretty good suggestion in the magazine. It was a good start. It was said to guarantee clarity after the whole process would be completed. So Eve was determined to try it, step by step.

_Text: WAKE UP, BITCHES! Put on your one-piece and come over to Biscayne Marina. ASAP! –E._

Abby woke up to the sound of an incoming message, but disregarded it, without even reading. Kate, however, was curious to know what was up. If anyone messaged her at 5:30 in the morning, it could be important. Or it could be a drunk Ray, forgetting that they are no longer together and asking her to go take him home after a long night of clubbing with the guys. Either way would be fine with her.

The curly haired Angel woke up the blonde one and somehow managed to get her on board with Eve's plan, whatever it really was. They figured it would be something illegal. Or at least dangerous. And neither one of them seemed to have a problem with that.

When they arrived at Eve's boat, she was smirking like the Devil. She let them know that Peter, the guy who works at the beach nearby, had left three little keys for her last night. And as they walked along the beach, they saw three nice and shiny jets on the shore. It took them a minute to put on the safety vests and to hop on the jets. Soon they found out how awesome it felt to speed across the water without worrying that some tourist might be swimming. There was no danger, no people, no other jets…just the three of them feeling wild and carefree.

For a while there were only giggles and laughter in the air. The sun was barely poking in the sky, they could catch a glimpse of it between the tall buildings and the palms. It was chilly, but it felt refreshing. Eve needed a splash of reality, even though this felt like pure Heaven. She was finally free from the thoughts that were bothering her. Or…was she?

_Damn it, I should have texted Bosley as well!_ – She thought to herself while speeding away from the girls.

_Bosley would have enjoyed this so much!_ – She kept thinking when she made a few unexpected turns, just for the sake of the adrenaline rush.

_Oh, come on…who am I going to chase? If Bosley was here, I was going to race him!_ – She pouted, seeing Abby speed away and Kate trying to catch up with her while Eve was left in her little corner, twirling around and challenging the jet to do numerous spins in the water.

Then suddenly she remembered the article she read just an hour ago. She exhaled sharply and felt determined to follow the few steps that were going to make her happy. Or so did the author say.

She attempted to catch up with the other two girls when something caught her eye. On a little island in the water, there was a group of teenagers, waving as if they needed help. She instinctively approached them and found an unconscious man lying on the ground. The young ones had no idea what happened, as they had just found him a few minutes ago.

Abby and Kate joined them just as Eve was giving him mouth-to-mouth. The man was revived, but he was still fragile and he didn't seem to remember who he was, so the Angels took him to the hospital immediately. Bosley freaked out when Abby called him at 6:30 in the morning, stating she was in the hospital with Eve…she didn't even manage to add Kate as well, nor to explain the situation, before Bosley jumped her with questions. Abby kept rolling her eyes, waiting patiently for the moment he would shut up and stop asking if Eve was alright. Did he even consider that it might be Abby who needed treatment? He was adorable, all smitten like that.

When he arrived, he brought some clothes, although taking a glance at the man through the window made him wonder if he would even fit in them. The man looked at the four Angels standing outside his room and he smiled at Eve, which didn't go unregistered by Bosley…neither by Abby nor Kate.

"Looks like he's taken a like into you." Bosley stated, trying to hold back the jealousy in his voice.

"Well, she did give him mouth-to-mouth." Abby informed him with a smirk. All that was in her head was: _Dude, you've got competition, move it, do something, don't just sit around and smile!_

"Come on!" Eve protested, glancing at Abby quickly. She felt weirdly embarrassed by what the blonde one had just said.

"Is that what we're calling it?" Kate jumped in, looking at Abby cheekily.

Eve turned to her other side, gently pushing Kate's shoulder. These girls never really stopped teasing each other.

A doctor finally came over and told them the guy has had a major trauma, which could be the cause of his memory loss, or also known as: dissociative amnesia. He had no sign of head or internal injuries, so whatever had caused this side effect, it was on a psychological level. There was a chance it wouldn't be permanent, with the right medication and the support mechanism at home. However, the Angels didn't even know if he had a home at all. The doctor's suggestion was to call social services and Miami P.D., in order to release him immediately, seeing as the huge hospital somehow didn't have enough bed space to keep him in.

"You don't have to call social services. He can come with us." Eve suggested quietly while everyone looked at her as if she was out of her mind.

"I guess it's settled!" The Queen Bee of the group, Abby, stated after Eve practically begged her with her eyes.

Back in the Agency, Charlie received a very unexpected phone call from his crew.

"Forgive me, but I thought it was supposed to be your day off?" The elder man inquired.

"I thought I was going to get a day off, but your Angels seem to attract trouble wherever they go." Bosley stood up from the couch where he had been comfortably sulking for the past thirty minutes, and he walked to the table.

"It is not our fault that Eve has a soft spot for strays." Kate was enjoying this while Abby just sat there and smirked, watching one of her friends turn into a mean Mini-Me.

"Err, excuse me, I heard that." Eve approached, wondering how come Kate was so mean and so freaking adorable in that dress she was wearing. Black background with colorful little triangles all over it. Eve was positive that this would be her next crime: stealing it from Kate's closet.

"Hugo is upstairs, taking a shower." Eve informed Charlie, but her eyes reverted to Bosley for some unknown reason. He was looking at her, as if there was something on his mind. For a moment there Eve contemplated the possibility of adding: _No, I didn't peek!_

"You said he had no name…" Charlie was confused. The Angels usually told them the whole truth with all its painful little details, but something wasn't adding up now.

"He had a suite, like Hugo Boss." Bosley decided it would be less funny if he was the one to say it out loud.

"An amnesiac with good taste." Abby added.

"Did he have anything on him that may help you discover his identity?" Charlie asked, hoping this wouldn't take too long.

"A key with 815 on it." Eve said while checking the object that Abby had just picked up from the table.

"Abby, sounds like your department." Charlie didn't even want to imagine how Abby got her vast knowledge of keys, locks and especially: breaking into places.

"I have already sent a digital imprint to Romana." Abby was all smiles, like a good schoolgirl who was showing off that she had done her homework in advance.

"Who's Romana?" Eve butted in, it wasn't just Abby's right to ask random questions.

"My key-maker." The blonde Angel stated proudly.

"But I thought _you_ were the master lock-picker?" Eve raised an eyebrow. There was something to learn about the other three Angels every day. Then again, Eve must be the one hiding the most secrets. Or at least the deepest and darkest ones.

"Who do you think taught me? Romana is the Wikipedia of keys!" Abby stated, twirling the key in her hands. "If this thing opens anything in the Western Hemisphere, she'll find it."

"In the meantime I'll run his fingerprints through the databases." Bosley said confidently.

"And I gotta call some friends in Missing Persons, see if there's an open case file that fits Hugo's description." Kate was, for once, glad that she had been a cop.

"Sounds like you've got your marching orders without me." Charlie sounded both surprised and impressed.

"We'll keep you posted, Charlie." Eve offered him some honey-voiced comfort.

"Just remember, sometimes strays bite. Be careful, Angels." Charlie's last words echoed.

Three of the Angels were very cautious about what was going on. One Angel seemed gullible enough to be all up for a challenge. Did she have her reasons? Yes. Did she also have an ulterior motive? Perhaps.

As soon as Hugo walked downstairs, Eve grabbed him and kept him in the little area outside the kitchen, all to herself. She took his fingerprints and made some small conversation.

"You're good at this." Hugo was impressed with the ease she worked. She knew exactly what to do. "Ex-cop?"

"Ex-thief." She announced with a deep sigh, but she didn't break focus of her work.

"But now you're a private detective?" Hugo sounded kind of impressed. If not by what she was telling him, then by her stunning beauty. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her, not even for a second.

"Yeah, with three other ex-criminals…for a man we're never met." She kept focusing on the fingerprints, only shooting the guy a really quick glance, so she wouldn't seem rude to speak to him without making any kind of eye contact. In her mind she knew what she wanted to do, but it felt so weird to just play such games with a man she had just met. It was childish, then again, she had promised herself to try the method that the magazine had suggested.

"Wow! Thanks." He dramatized.

"Thanks for what?" She looked up, a little puzzled.

"For making my amnesia seem like the normal part of this conversation." Apparently Hugo liked to joke around.

"I don't need to meet my boss. Charlie gave me a second chance when the rest of the world had written me off." Eve started to glance over a bit more frequently now. There was something…odd. She knew the fine art of flirting and despite what her intentions were, it was Hugo who was the one pushing it to happen.

"That's why you didn't leave me on the beach?" He asked, kind of starting to get her why she had done that. "Thanks…for saving my life." He added and it was now official: he wanted her to acknowledge him. And possibly something more. She knew he must be into her, so that, combined with what the article in that magazine had said, pushed Eve into committing a 100% to something that she felt was the right thing to do. At least for the moment. Eve was kind of the master of spontaneous decisions, the kind of decisions she later on regretted. But it was worth the shot.

"You're welcome." Suddenly she was looking at him, smiling at him, as if she was holding on to him.

As if on cue, Bosley approached them. He had already searched through the back yard, the front yard, the living room, the guest rooms, the computer lab and weirdly he also found himself opening the door of a bathroom, just to see if Eve and Hugo were there. Relief poured all over him once he realized they both had their clothes on. Every possible scenario was already running in his mind, ever since the moment Abby had told him with a smirk that Eve was somewhere around, taking Hugo's fingerprints.

"How are those prints coming along?" Bosley asked, raising his voice. He seemed like a dog, marking his territory, of course in a different way. He wanted to make sure _he _was the man of the house. And that Eve was off limits!

"Good." Eve replied, a little scared. "We're done." She looked at Bosley with pride, maybe she was proud of the job well done…maybe she was just proud of Bosley. She saw the little electronic gadget blinking with a green light, so that meant her first attempt of taking fingerprints had been perfect.

"You must be exhausted?" Bosley spoke to Hugo. "Why don't you go upstairs, rest up for a bit?" He suggested, but it felt more like an order.

Hugo looked at Eve, as if he was afraid of Bosley and he was searching for an excuse to stay. However, Eve just nodded in agreement with Bosley's suggestion.

"Ok. I think I will." Hugo gave up and walked away.

"Hey, Bos!" She subconsciously fixed her hair and flashed a full on wide smile, the second Hugo turned his back on them. It happened automatically. It wasn't like she didn't talk to him just seconds ago. It was a totally different thing to be alone with him now. It was _their_ little thing…their game, their flirt.

"Hey. Prints?" He cut her off with a smile, approaching her, but seemingly more interested in the prints than in Eve herself.

"Yes." She pouted, pushing the gadget towards him.

A minute later he was already running a few scans and in the end they came up with no matches.

"Good. That proves he's not a bad guy." Eve smiled. Her hunch had been right after all.

"Or that he hasn't been caught and fingerprinted yet." Bosley played _bad cop_ for a moment.

"Does he really look like a criminal mastermind to you?" Eve was positive that with a little more flirting she could get Bosley on board with her theory that Hugo was a good guy.

"And what does a criminal mastermind look like?" He almost wanted her to point in his direction. He may regret the things he had done in the past, but that didn't mean he wasn't proud of his ability to think quick and to avoid the law.

"That's a good question." She chuckled. Mission accomplished: Bosley was once again in a good mood around her.

Kate approached, letting them know that her friends from Missing Persons reported that nobody was looking for Hugo, but apparently a Cadillac CTS went off a bridge earlier that morning. The car had been towed to the impound lot at the marina and Eve decided to take Hugo there, to see if it would jog his memory. Bosley tried imposing himself, but Eve cut him off. It was obvious she wanted to be alone with Hugo…also that Bosley wasn't too happy about it!

At the same time Abby was receiving an update from Romana. The key turned out to be for safety deposit box 815 at the Sunshine State Bank And Trust. Kate decided to join her and go find out if it was true. Sadly, Bosley was left alone in the Agency.

Arriving at the marina, Eve posed as an insurance adjuster while Hugo said he was her supervisor. One of the dumb guys who were guarding the place let them walk to the car, but sadly they found nothing: no ID, no registration plates, nothing. After a little flirt between them, Hugo picked up a postcard from the backseat, but he didn't remember anything. And then someone approached them and opened up gun fire. Hugo disarmed the man within seconds and pushed Eve away, to keep her safe. He was just about to shoot the guy when Eve jumped at him in panic, pushing the gun away from his hands. It freaked Eve out, she started to see why everyone kept on warning her about Hugo and he proved to be a little dangerous at heart.

Eve met with Abby and Kate at a nice little beach café soon after that and she was determined to stand firmly behind her initial theory: he was a good guy!

"Bos and Hugo are checking photos to try and ID the guy who attacked him. I just wish you guys could've seen how quickly he disarmed that guy at the impound lot." Eve bit her bottom lip.

"Sounds like he went from Hugo Boss to Jason Bourne." Abby was a little impressed.

"It was like someone flipped a switch." Eve couldn't deny she didn't see it coming either.

"What do you think? Military, Blackwater?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah…That's the happy version. The scary one is he could be a professional hitman or even a mercenary." Kate once again proved to be the one who always looked at both sides of the facts. Or in this case, she was just an annoying pessimist in Eve's eyes.

"Let's not go there." Eve shook her head and spoke with attitude.

"Ok, what about the guy who attacked you?" Abby needed to know more facts.

"He was Asian, average height, no distinguishing marks other than the gun." Eve recollected her memory.

"But did he say anything? Many he was a disgruntled former colleague or even partner in crime?" Kate continued with her negative suggestions and it finally pushed Eve to the edge.

"Why do we always have to assume the worst?" Eve looked at both Angels standing on each side of her, feeling trapped between Sunshine Barbie who was hungry for details and Miss Curly Negativity herself.

The two of them showed Eve what they found at the safety deposit box: a bag full of untraceable money, a gun and a little dolphin toy. None of it made sense to Eve, deep down inside she was sure the guy was a nice one. She kind of needed him to turn out to be a nice dude, otherwise her bad luck with picking men would continue.

"There has got to be an explanation." Eve sighed when Kate left the table.

"Are you okay if it's an ugly one?" Abby asked protectively. Somehow she failed to sound like a bitch this time. She was just a friend who was worried that Eve might get hurt in the end. Not to mention, Abby was completely taken by surprise by the fact that Eve was now openly flirting with Hugo, when just a few days ago she had been comfortable and happy in Bosley's arms.

"I... I just think that..." Eve stuttered. "I know what it's like to be alone in the world and I think that's what he is right now."

"I know. Well, sooner or later, he'll have his memories back and we'll have a full picture." Abby kept her eyes on Eve as she spoke, wanting to see Eve's reaction, maybe it would explain why Eve was feeling so protective over Hugo. But then she realized, it went way deeper than just attraction. Eve had discovered a part of herself in Hugo: being alone, being given a second chance, being seen just as a criminal.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Abby concluded, extending her hand to squeeze Eve's shoulder lightly.

Meanwhile in the Agency Bosley and Hugo were all alone and finding it hard to come up with a civilized topic to start a conversation with.

"So, you have no idea of how you were able to defend yourself?" Bosley questioned, it seemed a bit off that Hugo was suddenly so good at self-defense. Eve had told the Angels all about how Hugo jumped at the guy who tried to kill them both at the Marina. And Bosley was furious about it. Yes, he was grateful that Eve was fine, but he hated it that some other guy had protected her. It should have been him.

"Well, I do have an excuse." Hugo pointed at his head, playing the "amnesia" card, which infuriated Bosley.

"It doesn't mean I can't ask the question." Bosley stated, he refused to let this dude come in the Agency and act like a stuck up jerk. This was Bosley's territory. The dude needed to back off.

"I doubt I could do it again." Hugo said, but before he was done speaking, Bosley was already throwing a punch his way. Hugo blocked it all and managed to trap Bosley's attacking hand, neutralizing him within seconds.

"Not bad. I'm guessing you were…er, marines, special forces?" Bosley suggested, maybe hearing it out loud would help Hugo remember. But all he did was shrug. He had no idea.

"You can let go now." Bosley insisted, seeing as Hugo hadn't moved an inch and Bosley didn't want to have his hand fractured, nor to break Hugo's neck out of rage. He was playing it cool. A little guy-fight wasn't going to upset him at all.

"Let me ask you a question. Eve, is she single?" Hugo looked straight into Bosley's eyes as he asked.

That was it! Bosley had officially gone off the rails. No chance of turning back. How dare this dude ask about Eve!? Out of all things in the world, he wanted the one thing that Bosley had set his eyes on…the one thing he liked to wrap his arms around…the one thing he kept wanting to kiss, but never really had the guts to do it. This was war! With the speed of a lightning, Bosley swapped positions with Hugo, now standing on top of him, pushing him roughly against the counter, making sure it was hard for him to breathe and impossible for his hands to make a move. Now that's what he deserved. Bosley seemed proud of his little counter-attack.

"Why don't you figure out which side of the law you're on…and then worry about dating!" Bosley announced, still pushing him forcefully.

"Ok look…If I was stepping on your toes about asking about Eve…" Hugo was startled. He hadn't expected this response. He surely didn't expect Bosley to jump on him like a mad man, the second the name "Eve" had been uttered.

"Guys?" Eve called out. She had just arrived in the Agency and she heard some questionable sounds. Someone seemed to be in pain. When she walked to the room and found Bosley nearly suffocating Hugo against the counter, she subconsciously smiled. "Hope you two are playing nice?" She asked with honey-voice.

"Just getting to know each other." Bosley announced, fixing his belt once he let go of Hugo. He looked like a child, busted while doing something bad. And Eve found that extremely adorable. But then she remembered her initial plan, what the magazine suggested, that thing she promised herself to stick to, step by step. It was the only way she could ever be cured.

The Angels soon reunited around the table and Eve showed Hugo the bag that he supposedly hid in the bank before his accident happened. He was beyond confused and it baffled him that there was a dolphin among the tons of cash and the gun. When he questioned about it, Abby had her own answer.

"Maybe you're a stuffed toy aficionado!" The blonde Angel cheered, but once she saw everyone's head snap in her direction, she realized her joke wasn't appreciated. "Or not. It's an idea." She shrugged. Those people needed to lighten up a bit. And this guy had to go. He just had to leave. But that meant that they had to finish his case faster, so that Abby could continue being team Eve & Bosley fan.

The picture that Hugo and Eve found in the Cadillac lead Hugo to remembering something: he had been to Nikki Beach, that bar where people go to relax and dance and have a good time.

"For a man without memory, you certainly have a good taste in clothes and parties." Abby stated. First he was named Hugo, because he carried a suitcase like Hugo Boss. Then apparently he knew where to hang out in Miami. Abby was impressed. But it wasn't enough to let him date Eve. Not even close!

The whole team went to the bar quickly. Abby and Kate were sitting by the bar, their undercover was pretending to be on guy-hunt. The one specific guy they had to find had short brown hair and a goatee, that's what Hugo remembered from flashbacks: a guy whom he had been following and who possibly wanted to kill him.

A few matches to that description approached the two Angels undercover, but they quickly sent them away. Eve was sitting on a sofa, a little further from the bar, showing pictures of the guys that Abby and Kate were currently talking to. Those tiny little camera-necklaces were a real treasure, plus, they looked awesome with any outfit.

While waiting for other candidates, Eve and Hugo had a little private conversation. Or at least as private as it gets when Eve was wired to Bosley, who was hearing everything. After a painful and short little flirtatious conversation, Bosley found himself cringing at the ending.

"I don't know what kind of guy you used to be, Hugo, but...you don't seem like a bad one." Eve said and Bosley could picture her, smiling at Hugo. It sickened him. What was so special about this guy? She barely even knew him. He huffed silently, sitting right behind them, with a thick white layer of satin between them, giving the sofa area more privacy, which was the last thing Bosley wanted to give Eve and Hugo at that moment.

"Well... I'll try and stay in your good graces." Hugo replied, causing Bosley to sigh again. "And I don't know what my life was about before, but...right now, it seems like it's probably better with you around." Hugo continued speaking and Bosley couldn't take all these cheesy proclaims anymore. He rolled his eyes and for a second he contemplated throwing his mobile at Hugo. But that would be unfair game, throwing hardware on something so soft and so annoying, such as Hugo himself.

Bosley peeked through the silk curtains, finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, sorry to interrupt your moment, but Abby's got another candidate in her sights." He informed them, his eyes locked on Eve's. He seemed pissed. Somehow Eve really liked this. It meant that he cared. It made her smile. And then it made her remember all the reasons why she had to go on with the stupid plan that Cosmopolitan Magazine had suggested.

Finally they found the guy that Hugo remembered. But once Eve tried to get Hugo to a safer place, he walked away and then it was chaos: a gun-shot was heard and people started running in all directions. The Angels found their suspect shot and dead. Hugo had disappeared. To top it all, an LAPD detective had shown up miraculously. He tried to make the Angels believe that Hugo was guilty for the murder, as well as other previous crimes. He tried convincing the Angels to drop Hugo's case and to stay out of it, but Eve was having none of this. If she believed someone was innocent, she was right and she would prove it in the end, no matter the circumstances. For the short moment when she considered that Hugo might really be a bad guy, she cursed her luck with men.

Later, back in the Agency, Charlie confirmed it all. He had done a little research of his own and it all showed that the man they spoke to at the beach bar was telling the truth. He told them that this man, Brad Dumont, had a spotless record and he was considered one of LAPD's best detectives. This time it wasn't only Eve who was suspicious. Kate stated that she was considered one of the best and brightest in Miami, but she still managed to make a few bad choices. Kate's theory was that Dumont himself was planning on killing Josh.

Bosley and Abby got their hands on some import-export documents, written in Mandarin. Luckily for them, Abby's father had forced her to learn that weird language, so now she was unable to decipher it all.

Meanwhile Eve and Kate found Hugo near Eve's boat. She had opened up earlier and told him where she keeps her Second Chance boat. So now it all made sense: he was there, wanting to be given a second chance too. It proved it even more, he was innocent. When Eve showed him a picture of Brad Dumont, Hugo said it was the man who killed the goatee guy at Nikki Beach and he sensed that he was going to be his next victim, that's why he ran.

Investigating the documents further, Abby made the connection to a Chinese businessman named Frankie Han. Abby and Kate's next undercover was waitresses at this restaurant that the man owned. They needed to get more info, so they could fix the puzzle.

Eve, Bosley and Hugo, whose real name was apparently Josh, stayed in the surveillance van outside the restaurant.

"So, how do you pick who gets to dress up for these missions?" Josh asked curiously. He already knew he was a cop, so he wondered if he had ever done such undercover missions.

"Depends on the outfit." Eve replied, standing right behind his chair, as if she was glued to him.

"All right, people. Let's focus!" Bosley interrupted their little moment once again…they have already had too many of them. He hated it. Deep down inside there was this fire in him, he felt like everything was burning fast and he wasn't able to put it off. On the outside he remained as cold as ice. He wasn't going to let his jealousy show.

While Abby was trying to get close to Frankie Han and bug him, Brad Dumont showed up. Josh jumped up from his seat and announced that he was going to try and slow him down, so the girls could finish up their mission.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere. Last time you went rogue someone wound up dead!" Bosley couldn't have been more stern in his words. He grabbed Josh by his collar and forcefully threw him back in his seat. There was absolutely _no_ way anyone would ever put one of Bosley's Angels in trouble again. Not anymore. Not after losing Gloria!

Eve shot glances between Bosley and Josh. They seemed like they were just about to jump each other and throw punches until one of them takes his last breath. It already felt intense, with an undercover mission with the Chinese Mafia, but those two guys were taking the drama to a whole new level.

"So, guys…want me to roll down a window…let out some testosterone?" Eve questioned and this finally broke the deathly way that the guys were staring at each other, no blinking, no movement, no human behavior. They were like jungle animals on heat.

Thanks to their little distraction, Abby and Kate's undercover was compromised. Bosley set up the fire alarm, giving them a chance to run away safely.

Finally being able to put the pieces together, they found themselves at the dock once again. There were imported crates full of the same dolphin stuffed animals that were in Josh's bag. Between the toys, though, there were packages of cocaine. And right behind the Angels, Brad Dumont showed up. After a quick fight with lots of hair flying in the air, Dumont was finally taken to the Miami Police Department for questioning. The whole thing had been carefully planned out by him, pinning it all to Josh. In the end Dumont and Frankie Han were thrown in jail, as they deserved.

Josh once again found himself in a hospital, this time he had been shot, but it wasn't anything serious, so he would be able to make a full recovery. When the Angels drove Josh there, they were told to wait outside while the doctors would perform checks and clear the wounds. Eve insisted on going to waiting, so she could see him in his room. She had been standing right next to Josh when he fell down after the shot. She held him in her hands, she kept on saying "No, no, no!" while pressing her hands to his cheeks. She needed him to be okay. First of all, because he was a human being who deserved a second chance. Secondly, because she was failing that Cosmopolitan plan miserably, so she needed him to help her continue.

Kate and Abby went to grab coffee for everyone, leaving Bosley to look after Eve. He sat next to her, his hand placed on her knee. She was chewing her fingernails nervously. It hurt him to know that his girl was in there, possibly so she could with Hugo again. But then again, she wasn't even his girl. Maybe that was a sign.

Speaking of signs, Eve found one of her own. The radio in the waiting room of the hospital was tuned in to that station with the cheesiest songs ever. She used to like listening to them. But ever since she threw her own radio in the water, she wasn't too fond of cheesy lyrics. Unluckily for her, a song by Olly Murs came up next. She knew it by heart. But this time she read something different in the lyrics.

_I see you girl, across the street, on a sunny afternoon  
And if I look, through half-closed eyes, she looks a bit like you, and ohhh…  
It just reminds me of before, no I can't do this anymore.  
I've tried everything, to get you off my mind.  
I've been running round, breaking things, getting into fights  
I don't know what it takes, ooh, I wish we didn't have the thing with us  
I've tried everything, everything, it's not enough._

Her eyes shot a glance at Bosley. Why was it that any and every song reminded her of him? This specific one was so true…she had been trying to see Bosley in Josh, she tried everything, she almost jumped in a fight with that LAPD detective at Nikki Beach, just an hour ago she was at the dock, kicking some major ass when the Angels team was busted while going through the crates of illegal drugs. But somehow it wasn't enough. There she was, outside Josh's room, sitting next to Bosley once again. And there he was, even though he knew she had been flirting with Josh, Bosley was still there for her, gently applying pressure when squeezing her knee, as if to calm her down. She always loved it when he did that!

Once the doctor came out, only one of them was allowed to visit Josh and clearly that was Eve.

"Turns out you were right. I'm one of the good guys." Josh stated right after Eve told him about the success of the mission.

"Yeah, you are." She smiled, she never doubted it.

"Thanks for believing in me." Josh spoke silently, he was clearly tired and a little out of it, maybe due to the painkillers the nurse had given him earlier.

"Maybe when you get out of here we can make some new memories?" Eve suggested with a flirty smile, but it didn't look genuine. Why was it so easy to say such things to Bosley, but it sounded so rehearsed when she said it to Josh? She refused to believe her flirting skills sucked. She prided in being the best flirt around town.

"Look, Eve, there is something l have to tell you. When I took that bullet...something happened." Josh felt awkward to say it, so he stalled for a while, giving her time to prepare for the news that were obviously not going to be good. "I remembered." He added.

"What…What did you remember?" She stuttered, barely whispering. If he said that he was a bad guy, this would hurt her like Hell. She had believed in him, she gave him a second chance, she helped him. Hell, she even experimented on him. He couldn't possibly say that he was a killer. She couldn't be the unluckiest girl in the world, only ever having flirted with complete douchebags!

At that moment the door opened. A little girl ran towards Josh, calling him "Daddy", followed by her mother, clearly his wife. Eve's heart sunk. That was definitely unexpected. But what surprised her the most was the fact that she was only upset because Josh was no longer applicable for the Cosmopolitan test. She had to drop it and go find another candidate. What didn't surprise her at all was the fact that she didn't feel hurt at all…she had zero feelings for Josh and she knew it. But that only enforced the feelings she had…for someone else.

After waving awkwardly, she left the family in the room. She was completely puzzled when she walked out. She had caught a glimpse of a very worried Bosley standing outside, but she had no idea that he had managed to meet the wife and kid right before they walked in the room. Bosley knew and he was clearly more upset about it, than Eve was.

"He just found out." Bosley whispered while they waited for the elevator to arrive. It felt like the longest period of time. Eve only managed to nod. "I'm sorry." Bosley added softly.

"It's okay." Eve's lips were quivering. "I told you he was a good guy." She tried to joke, but she couldn't even smile.

"I know." Bosley replied very shortly.

In Bosley's head Eve was heartbroken, as the guy she seemed to like turned out to be married and with a child.

In Eve's head there was a mess, but the thought of Josh was no longer there. That was done, finished, history…and Eve was very good at putting things behind her and forgetting about them very quickly. All she could think about was Bosley…he was standing next to her, he didn't move, he was pale and sad. Was he upset? Jealous? Relieved? Why did he care about it anyway? Was it maybe that he cared about Eve and he didn't want her to be hurt? That was possibly the sweetest thing someone had ever done for Eve…to truly care!

All that Eve could think about at that moment was Bosley. He was once again by her side, he was there to cheer her up and he was genuine about it all. How could she even try to shake it all away? It felt so bittersweet, being with him, even though she was technically not even _with_ him.

The elevator finally arrived and they stepped in. There was limited space for them, it felt refreshing. As the doors started to close, Eve almost saw it all in slow motion.

"You still have Abby and Kate…" Bosley said soothingly, adding a short pause for the dramatic effect. "And me, of course!" He finished his sentence and finally Eve brought her eyes up to look at him.

For a tiny moment they looked in each other's eyes, then for just the split of a second their eyes were set on each other's lips. This was by far the most inappropriate moment to do the thing they both wanted to do for a while now. So Bosley took the alternative: he brought his hand up and held Eve, bringing her against his chest and holding her tight. Her hands instantly wrapped around his body, she buried her nose against his neck and inhaled his scent. Damn him and that amazing eau de cologne. Damn that diagnose the doctor had given her. But most of all: damn the stupid thing Cosmopolitan told her to do. Suddenly she felt relieved that nothing happened between her and Josh. It could have never possibly been anything like the way Bosley made her feel. She decided that it wasn't the "label" she was going after. In fact, she had never liked being someone's _girlfriend_, officially. It was the _feelings_ she wanted…feeling warm, protected, adored. From this point forward Eve was done with her little tests and attempts to get rid of the feelings. For once in her life she managed to do the _right_ thing, even though it meant her initial plan had broken into pieces. How lucky for her, destiny had something planned for her and surprisingly she agreed with it!

***TWO DAYS LATER***

After the Josh case, Charlie had given the Angels two days off, as they worked when they were supposed to be having fun. Each one of them spent those days differently.

Bosley was updating every single electronic gadget that he found in the Agency. It was the only thing that could possibly keep his mind off of Eve.

Eve was wiping the dust off every surface around the boat, rearranging a few file folders in her personal computer and folding her clothes, putting them in little columns based by color.

Abby and Kate, still being flatmates, were trying to figure out what the Hell had happened. Bosley had pretty much admitted to liking Eve, they saw the way Eve was flirting with him too…and then suddenly she decided to go after some guy she didn't even know. That didn't make sense at all. The two girls spent every minute trying to find a reason, to justify Eve's sudden change of heart. But they came up with nothing.

"Yo, Kate?" Abby called out as she was sitting on the balcony, tanning. She loved her apartment, it was cozy and it had view of the ocean.

"What?" The curly haired Angel walked out and sat next to Abby on one of those comfortable chairs that made you feel like you're almost lying down. They were as soft as cotton. Kate wondered if Abby paid for those or they were random props she grabbed from somewhere.

"Look what I scored that morning when we went jet-skiing." Abby smirked, tossing a Cosmopolitan Magazine to her friend.

"Okay, big deal. Aren't you, like, subscribed to it anyway?" Kate raised an eyebrow, she didn't see what the big deal was.

"Come on, sharp thinking, Bella!" Abby smirked and showed her the side of the magazine. There was a little page that had been folded, as if to show which was the last thing Eve had been reading. "Don't you want to know if she's into the sex stories or maybe the advice column? Oh, how about the crosswords puzzle? She said she's good at scrabble." Abby kept on smirking and suddenly Kate realized what her motives behind stealing Eve's magazine were.

"Oh, you're evil…" Kate trailed off. "Seriously, open that thing already. My bet is on the sex stories section. Lately it seems like everything she says somehow hints about sex."

"Right…So, count with me…" Abby was a big fan of dramatizing events and making them seem bigger than they were. "Tres…dos…uno!" She counted backwards in Spanish and opened the magazine to that specific page. Her mouth opened along with it.

"Oh my! What is it? Are there naked pictures in it?" Kate asked and it snapped Abby out of her trance.

"For Heaven's sake, Kate. This is Cosmopolitan. Not PlayGirl!" Abby announced with a cringe.

"Yeah…you would know the difference." Kate chuckled at her own statement and grabbed the magazine from Abby's hands.

"Wait…" Kate took a moment to read the title again and it said nothing to her. "I don't understand…" She shrugged and put the magazine down. Only Eve would ever buy such a magazine, just to nerd out with psychological terms. She grabbed a tablet and created a new search for the thing.

"Psychological projection was first conceptualized by Sigmund Freud as a defense mechanism where a person subconsciously denies his or her own negative attributes by ascribing them to objects or persons in the outside world instead. Thus, projection involves imagining or projecting faults onto others. The original idea was that projection would allow for reduced anxiety by allowing the expression of the unwanted unconscious impulses or desires without letting the conscious mind recognize them." Kate read the thing loudly and in a monotone manner.

Abby was yawning and making hand signs for Kate to stop already. "I love you, but where did you get all this boring nonsense from?" The blonde one asked.

"Uh. Wikipedia." Kate turned the screen to Abby, showing her there were more explanations left to read.

"Ah, I should have known." Abby grabbed the tablet and typed in the same search, but in a different place. "Who goes to Wikipedia anymore!?" She murmured to herself. Kate sometimes amused her with those old-fashioned investigating ways.

"Ah-ha! There it is, short and clear." Abby smirked when the website she was in took 2 seconds to load the perfect result to their search. "Psychological projection is a defense mechanism people subconsciously employ in order to cope with difficult feelings or emotions. Psychological projection involves projecting undesirable feelings or emotions onto someone else, rather than admitting to or dealing with the unwanted feelings."

The thing Abby read made way more sense than the complicated few lines that Kate had read previously. The two girls finally realized why Eve had been interested in this article.

"She was projecting her own feelings for Bosley, but on Josh instead. Deep down inside she must have known that things with Josh wouldn't work out, so this was her way of getting rid of her feelings for Bosley: transmitting them on to Josh and then one day when he leaves, her own feelings would leave with him and she would be free." Kate put the new knowledge into use, translating it according to the situation.

"Gotta admit…pretty clever move." Abby's eyes reverted from Kate, back to the magazine. "Just look at how neatly she tucked the paper. Looks like she's really into this whole "cleansing" therapy. Although, even if it hurts to admit this, the magazine is nothing but a good read. I mean, it's not like the advice they give would work on everybody. Come on…psychological projection of feelings? Who even decided to write an article on that?" Her eyebrow rose up a bit.

"Wait, I found something more on why do people project. Hear this." Kate grabbed her attention again. "Projection is used as a defense mechanism, and defense mechanisms are used to cope with feelings and emotions that we have trouble expressing or coming to terms with."

"That's basically the same thing I just read. But what I don't get is why is she so freaked out about it? Come on, it's more than obvious he's into her as well. They should just…you know…" Abby commented sharply.

"You have to remember she's an orphan whose life pretty much sucked and whose only best friend in the world is not around anymore. I guess I can see why she's afraid of commitment. Plus, we all work together, maybe she doesn't want it to affect our job. I mean, she keeps saying we're a family and she probably doesn't want to jinx it all." Kate's theory sounded pretty good.

"And you have to remember that she's a Latina. God knows what's going on in that pretty little head of hers. One thing is for sure: she does like Bosley and he practically told us in the face that he likes her too. What kind of friends would we be to let them ruin this little thing between them!?" Abby was once again serious. "We have to do something. This is driving me insane. I'd rather watch them make-out 24/7, than sit around and wait for it to happen."

"Right, well good luck trying to get them to admit anything to each other. Don't forget Bosley is a headstrong Latino too. And Eve is pretty much resistant to all sorts of pain. It would take a genius to make them talk." Kate folded her hands.

Abby smirked like the Devil. It seemed like she had a plan. "Text Bosley and tell him to meet you at Sunset Bar, down by the beach. Tonight at nine. I'll text Eve the same. Then we'll let them talk in private."

"How are they going to talk in private when we'll be the-…" Kate suddenly stopped talking, realizing Abby's plan. "Oh, we're not going? Genius! Wait…isn't that ambush? Last time someone ambushed Eve she ended up blowing their car up in flames. And don't forget she knows where we live. I'm scared!" Kate laughed, but she was only half-joking.

"Damn it. You can never win with Latinos!" Abby's lips pursed. "Fine, we'll all meet at the bar, but at some point you and I will make an exit. You can pretend like you got a drunk text from Ray, you'll be upset and I'll take you home. Deal?"

"Why is it always _my_ insecurities that get used in your plans?" Kate wasn't too happy about it.

"Because the only things I care about are friends and money. And I've got plenty of those. We need a good sob story and what's better than you being all hung up on your ex? I mean, no offense." Abby's smirk was huge.

"You know that when you say "no offense" it doesn't make your statement magically become less offensive, right?" Kate let out a sigh, but then she pinky-promised to go along with the plan.

That evening the girls invited Eve over to their apartment, to get ready for the night. Abby insisted on curling Eve's hair while Kate plastered tons of lip-gloss on the Latina's lips. Abby and Kate poured three drinks and gave one glass to Eve. Theirs was apple juice while Eve's was white wine. The colors seemed to match, so Eve didn't suspect a thing. However, she refused to drink more before they would even hit the bar. In the end Eve truly looked like an Angel, dressed up in one of Abby's favorite Dolce & Gabbana gowns.

They played some nice music and it helped them relax. However, Eve once again found herself relating to the lyrics. This time it was a song by Fergie and she started humming along with the lyrics subconsciously until she realized how they could translate into her situation.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_  
_..._  
_The path that I'm walking_  
_I must go alone_  
_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_  
_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_  
_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay._

She did have some straightening out to do, she had to figure out how to live with what she felt, now that she finally realized she no longer wanted those feelings to go away. And she refused to cry, because big girls don't cry…that was something Gloria always told her, ever since they were kids. She remembered when she fell while running, she must have been about seven, and her knee was all in blood. Gloria told her to be a big girl and she didn't let her cry. Gloria's philosophy was that when you stay strong, it helps you get over stuff faster, whereas if you sob and whine about it, you just get stuck and you torture yourself. Eve had always agreed with it. And as the song suggested, fairytales don't always have a happy ending. But…do they?

When the girls arrived at the bar, Bosley was already seated and waiting for them. His jaw dropped when he saw the three of them looking flawless and he subconsciously played with his shirt. Suddenly he felt under-dressed for the occasion.

"Excuse me, ladies…I thought we were just going to grab a few drinks?" He questioned, eyeing each girl up and down…well, Eve he eyed twice.

"Oh, we are. We just played around a little. Abby was generous enough to open up her closet for us. You know what they say: take _any_ chance to raid a Socialite's closet." Kate replied while raising her hand for the bartender to come, but nobody really noticed her.

"Yeah…sorry to break it to you, but nobody says that." Abby laughed, joining Kate in her lame attempt to get served. "And I hate it when they call me a Socialite." She added defensively.

"Don't worry, Bos. You look dashing, as always." Eve offered him a tiny smile. She was sitting right next to him, as usual. When she noticed the two Angels trying to find a bartender, it made her laugh. "Allow me." She smirked and sat on top of the bar, crossing her legs and letting her hair flow down her shoulders.

A few seconds later two bartenders appeared, holding a tray of shots. "Shots for the beautiful girl and her friends. Complimentary from the staff." A Mexican guy said in thick accent. "Would you like to order something?" He asked politely.

"Ouch! Apparently we're "the friends"." Abby cringed, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed giving the spotlight to Eve.

"Yes. A bottle of Tequila, a few more glasses, lemon, salt, you know the drill…" Eve placed the order and sat in her chair. The show was over, she got what she wanted. She no longer needed to be center of attention.

Once the drinks arrived everyone got into it and started doing shot after shot. It didn't take them long to be pleasantly tipsy and that meant phase two of the Abby & Kate Project was about to start.

"How about a little "honesty" time, you guys?" Abby suggested with a smirk.

"I'm not telling you about my days in college!" Kate started laughing. She didn't have much to hide, she had been a good girl…well, for the most part.

"Oh, I'm in!" Eve surprisingly was up for the challenge.

"Okay, how about say what our first impressions of each other were? You know, the first time we met." Abby continued, she didn't even wait to hear Bosley's opinion. If the three girls wanted to do something, it usually didn't matter what Bosley said anyway.

"Can I go first?" Kate asked, seeing as nobody else was willing to start. "Okay, my first impression of Abby was that her hair was so shiny and well taken care of. I loved the way Abby spoke, it's like she wasn't afraid to give me her opinion. My first impression on Bosley was that he's a total sweetheart. The way he took us under his wing and kept on protecting us, it's something I'm always grateful for. I know we primarily all work for Charlie, but it sometimes feels like we're Bosley's Angels. We can always talk to him about anything and it's so hard to find a guy like that. And my first impression of Eve was a bit confusing. When we found her criminal record online, I hated her, I blamed her for what happened to Gloria. But when Abby and I jumped her at the boat, I could tell she was just a broken soul who was in pain too. It's weird, but I already knew she was innocent. And I like the way she doesn't care what anyone thinks. She can rock a bike-chick look and she can rock high fashion and she looks damn good doing it."

Everyone was a little proud to hear those words, especially Bosley. He loved feeling appreciated by the girls. He always did his best to make them all happy.

"I'm next!" Abby stated and took another shot to help her with words. "First impression of Kate was that no matter how hard she tried to look sweet, she was a bad ass underneath it all…and I liked that. She's the one Angel who is most regretful of the things she had done in the past, according to me. And that shows her high morals and good judgment. Hell, I for one am proud of every shiny object I've snitched in my life. First impression of Bosley was that life isn't fair if God gave us the hottest man to work with. I mean, so many girls are jealous of us! But seriously now, you girls don't know this, but when Charlie brought me in, I was in a fragile state. I didn't want to see anyone near me, I spoke back, I refused to tell anyone _why_ I was so angry all the time. Then Bosley somehow managed to make me talk, it amazed me, actually. I ended up pouring my heart out to him and what I liked the most was the fact that he wasn't nagging me, he didn't ask a ton of questions. There was this one night when I had been drinking on the rooftop of the Agency…Bosley found out about it and he came up there, but instead of yelling at me for doing something dangerous, he just sat there and drank with me. Like equals. And it had been a while since I felt on the same level with anyone. I was used to being two steps behind everyone, I was considered a criminal. Bosley was the first person who saw _me_, not Abigail Sampson, but the real me." Abby's eyes were full of tears, but she wasn't going to cry. "And first impression of Eve was: this bitch is going down! At the boat I wanted to dunk her ass underwater and make her pay for what we supposed she had done to Gloria. But something felt odd…I saw all those pictures around the boat, I saw objects that belonged to Gloria. Eve was actually wearing one of Gloria's shirts while I was kicking her ass. That was so creepy, to be honest. Then when Eve joined the Angels, I may have been a little jealous. Just a little bit. And I have to admit, this one time when Kate and I went shopping, I insisted that we lie about it, so Eve wouldn't join us. I'm sorry about that, Eve. But once I actually gave her a chance, I realized she was awesome. I really liked her spark. I respect any bitch that isn't afraid to stand up to me. But the thing I love the most about her is the fact that there hasn't been one single occasion when either one of us had fallen on their ass and Eve hadn't immediately offered a helping hand. Literally and metaphorically. She never judges, she's just there to help. Like a real Angel!"

Everyone was in awe. They never expected such a heartfelt speech from Abby. Kate now thought her own confession seemed short and silly, compared to what Abby had just said. Once again Bosley felt proud, he remembered that night when Abby cried in his hands while she kept yelling incoherent stuff about her past.

"Clockwise, I guess it's my turn." Bosley stated and cleared his throat. It was easy for the girls to be all emotional. But he was a dude, he couldn't be sappy like that. "When I first saw Kate I was impressed. She managed to fool the whole Miami Metro P.D. and to get tons of money for it. It showed she had a sharp mind. Personality-wise I liked how sweet she was. She would do literally anything I asked her to do, although, I didn't take advantage of that. Well, I may have sent her to go grab pizza from down the street when I was too lazy to go myself. Sorry. When I first met Abby I wasn't sure she would fit in with the Angels team. Abby knows this, we had a talk about it before. She was rebellious, she had so much negativity stocked up inside of her. But when she finally let it all out, that night on the roof, I saw underneath the layers and the girl I saw was pure and genuine. She was someone who wanted to feel appreciated for what she was, instead of wanting to change herself and be someone else, so that people would love her. And anyone who values themselves this much and who doesn't want to change, no matter what…is someone that I want to have in my life. Because it doesn't matter what we have done, it only matters who we are and what we decide to do with our future. And first time I saw Eve…" He trailed off, downing a shot nervously. "I thought she was adorable. When you girls brought her in the Agency and I came downstairs to talk to you all, she was so fragile and scared, yet she kept up a good front. There was no doubt in my mind that she would never hurt Gloria. I couldn't even believe she was guilty of the things that were written on her file. She just seemed lost, like she had no faith in anything anymore. That night when she left and we spoke to Charlie, all of us wanted to have her on the Angels team. It didn't matter that you girls tried to kill each other, twice that day. If everyone saw Angel qualities in Eve, that shows what kind of person she really is. And like Abby said, Eve is always there for us, no matter what. I love that quality of hers. And she always makes me laugh."

The girls noticed how his speech about Eve was twice as long. When Bosley realized the same thing, he simply stopped speaking.

"Last, but not least." Eve said cheerfully. "First impression of Kate: loved the way she holds a gun, it was like art. I was a bit jealous of how focused and on point she was when shooting. I also saw how smart she was, each time we had a mission, she always brought up things and suspicions that none of us had even thought of. She goes by the book, she knows all the rules, but the best part is that she also knows exactly how to play dirty and not get caught." Eve made her own version of the confession, she clinked a tequila shot glass with Kate and exed it up before she continued speaking.

"First impression of Abby: this bitch has got style! I loved her shoes, her hair, her clothes, her nails, everything. She was like that Barbie doll I never had. When we were fighting on my boat, I was wondering if my next move should be punching her stomach or hugging her tight. I loved the drive she had in her, to protect Gloria's memory, to revenge for what happened. From the moment we met, I knew she was someone who would never give up on friendship. I mean, clearly I already knew stuff about all of you, guys. Gloria kept telling me you were the best crew she ever had. She always spoke so fondly of you. So when Abby was infuriated and she jumped at me, I found it really nice, like in a way it confirmed all the nice things that Gloria ever said about her. Loyalty, friendship, revenge…all wrapped in the shape of a sexy Manhattan socialite. And I loved the way Abby always managed to make things more fun, like she would always say something funny and completely inappropriate." Eve looked at Abby and took a shot with her as well.

"First impression of Bosley…" She took a moment to steady her emotions. She contemplated being honest, but that would inquire her telling another secret of hers and she kind of wanted to keep it to herself for a little while longer. So she went with what they already knew. "When you girls took me to the Agency to give you info on Gloria and to try and figure out who might have hurt her…I remember Bosley walked down the stairs slowly and he asked if we're all decent. From that moment I knew that at least he isn't a complete perv." She laughed, shooting him a glance. "He was wearing that grey shirt that Gloria bought him from her trip to Las Vegas. I would know, I was with her. Obviously. It felt like each one of you had a piece of Gloria with them, Bosley with the shirt, Abby had Gloria in her heart and Kate's hair was pinned back with the thing that Gloria used regularly. I kind of had nothing and I didn't care about anything anymore. You know, it's funny, but I spent all my life thinking that I've had nothing…but then how come it felt like I lost everything, the moment I lost Gloria?" She gulped and looked at the horizon, remembering the original topic. "I noticed the way Bosley spoke to you and treated you and I knew he was a good guy. Then as I joined the Angels team, I started hanging out with him. And yes, Abby, I knew you and Kate were going shopping that day, I'm not an idiot, I've been in high-school, I know how cliques work. I spent that day with Bosley and we got the chance to talk. I don't like telling people anything about my past, but with him it felt so easy. It's like he made me open up, but he wasn't even asking me questions. And when I told him about the car gang and all the stealing jobs I've done, he didn't judge. That's what I really like about him. Well, that and the fact that he's so sexy. Cheers to that, Bos!" She finally raised her glass and took a shot with him.

The Angels took a long moment to process the information they had just received. Some of those confessions were new to them and it definitely felt good to know that stuff. It was also evident how both Bosley and Eve threw in a little "flirt" into their statements. They all felt like crying, but none of them wanted to seem weak and emotional. However, the sky decided to pour some tears all over them. Suddenly clouds came out and it became cold. A tropical downpour came over Miami. People paid their bills quickly and started to leave, so the Angels followed. Abby and Kate were upset that their little plan to leave Bosley and Eve alone didn't work out, but surely they would have something else up their sleeve soon.

Everyone went back to their homes, except Eve. The weather was so bad all of a sudden, it was the perfect time to do that thing that she had been willing to do for a while now. She only grabbed a few warm clothes from the boat and then 10 minutes later she parked her bike in front of a white building, surrounded by palm trees. She was soaking wet when she walked up to the third floor and opened a door with one of the many keys dangling on her keychain.

The apartment was quiet, dark, cold. It seemed creepy, kind of possessed. There was a little hallway leading to a bathroom, also a living room and kitchen in one and the door in the far end was the bedroom. Eve knew this place by heart. She walked in carefully as there were a few pairs of shoes left by the door. A jacket was hanging from the wall and Eve could feel its scent…it smelled like something sweet and floral. Further in she found herself in the living room. Objects were frantically tossed everywhere, there were some pieces of glass on the floor, from broken picture frames. She cursed silently when a vase fell down and startled her. There were no fingerprints on the thick layer of dust that was spread all across the kitchen counter. All electric gadgets had been unplugged and the water in the sink didn't work either. It was scary, almost as if nobody had ever lived there.

Eve felt like her heart had been tied in a knot. She found it hard to breathe and it wasn't because of the dust. Her eyes watered more and more with each step she took. Familiar objects surrounded her and reminded her of so many things. Happy things. On the table there was a VOGUE Paris magazine from August 2012. There was a glass of water right next to it and Eve sighed…months ago the glass had been half full…now it was half empty. That's exactly how Eve felt…half empty. The full part of her was being herself, the empty part of her was having lost the one person who was ever truly able to complete her!

She hurried, getting to the bedroom. The door cracked open with a creepy noise that made chills run down Eve's spine. Subconsciously she looked around, as if she was hoping she would find someone there. When she realized she was on her own, it finally allowed her to drop down a lonely tear. She wanted to cry and yell, but somehow she was emotionless. She couldn't let her feelings show, it had been far too long that she had been suppressing them and she had become really good at denial. She appeared strong, healthy and normal, when in reality she often felt the quite opposite.

After taking her shoes off she jumped in the bed, among a few objects: a stuffed alligator toy, another picture frame, a little car figure made of crystal and a few postcards. She covered herself with the thick blanket and it felt warm. She hadn't felt that warm for a long time now. Well, except when she slept in a bed with Bosley. She sniffed the blanket, ignoring the dust. There was the same sweet and flowery smell, the whole apartment was soaked in it. Looking towards the vanity Eve saw the bottle of that perfume…it was half empty as well. She saw her own reflection in the mirror and another tear fell. Gone were the days when she would sleep over, enjoying her time in this apartment. Now all it meant to her was pain, agony and yes, somewhere along the way there were the good memories too.

Half empty…that's how the apartment felt. Half of it was there: all the furniture and stuff. But the half that actually mattered…it was gone. Eve had a hard time coming to terms with this fact for months now, but being there once again, inhaling the scent, all those memories flooding her head, it made her feel weak. She burst out in tears, finally unable to keep the "strong girl" mask plastered to her face. It fell down, crashing to the floor and breaking into a million pieces. She was now just Eve…the Eve that not even the Angels knew.

The thunderstorm outside was going crazy, the windows felt like they were about to break under the strong wind and there was a whistling sound coming from all the cracks in the door that lead to a tiny balcony. Eve was a complete stranger to the feeling of "fear". Her whole life she had been a warrior, she fought against anything that could possibly hurt her. She grew resistant to pain and torture, she was accustomed to the bittersweet taste of her own blood, she had enough scars and bruises to remind her of the endless fights she had been involved in. But "fear" she had never felt. She liked to jump against a challenge, head first. She was impulsive and if she decided to do something, she would do it first, then think about it later. But regrets she had none. She wasn't bitter about the cards that life had dealt her. Instead, she mastered the art of Texas Hold'Em Poker. She wanted to survive, so she had to adapt. But from an early age she could remember someone telling her: "Have no fear, I'm always near!". Those words echoed in the apartment, the moment Eve thought about them. It's almost as if she heard this seven year old curly haired Latina girl saying them to her once again. She almost sensed the way the little girl was staring at her. Suddenly a lightning struck and light up the whole room. Eve felt like she just had a mini heart attack. She ducked under the covers to protect herself. Her whole body was quivering, but it wasn't because of the low temperatures that night. She could hear her teeth chattering lightly. If it wasn't the case of an earthquake, then it was her increased heartbeat that was shaking the bed lightly. Was it possible this could be "fear" that she was experiencing for the first time!?

Without much thinking, she closed her eyes and started counting: _One brand new Ferrari, being stolen on Monday…Two brand new Ferraris being stolen on Tuesday…Three brand new Ferraris being stolen on Wednesday…_

It was the little lullaby song that always made her fall asleep. When all the days of the week ended, she would start the song again, just using a new brand of cars. Her eyes were shut tight and she dozed off without realizing how long it even took.

In her sleep she got transferred to the past…to one evening when all she had to worry about was which bartender to flirt with, so he would get her a free drink. Her body was relaxed against the mattress and she no longer could hear the whistling sounds from the storm. She was now enjoying herself, remembering things. Earlier that day she failed to let Bosley know this piece of info, so maybe that's why she was having this dream now…the first time she really saw Bosley.

***DREAM SEQUENCE***

A warm Summer night in 2012. Eve was wearing a light purple dress. She just walked in this amazing new night-club in Miami: open air, different decks, different music sections and lots of drinks flowing. There was going to be some famous DJ later on that evening. She was smiling the whole time, she felt truly happy. It was shortly after she got paroled from jail and her best friend Gloria was standing by her side, wearing her favorite green dress…the same one she wore the night her car exploded. The two of them found a little spot by the bar and immediately started dancing. They both loved Salsa music, but then they heard another kind of track playing. It was _their_ song, it had just come out recently and both of them were crazy about it. The fact that a British singer named Cher Lloyd was singing it made it hard for the majority of the people to be familiar with the song, not the way Eve and Gloria knew it by heart. They held hands and started jumping around. Screw anyone who would dare say they were acting childish. They were free to do anything they wanted!

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_  
_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_  
_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_  
_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_  
_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_  
_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_  
_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_  
_We got something you can't undo, do._  
_..._  
_Laughing so damn hard_  
_Crashed your dad's new car_  
_All the scars we share_  
_I promise, I swear_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_That you got a home for now and forever_  
_And if you get low, just call me whenever_  
_This is my oath to you_  
_Wherever you go, just always remember_  
_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you._  
_..._  
_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_  
_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_  
_But you complete me, and that's no lie_  
_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_  
_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_  
_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king Kong_  
_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_  
_You got a best friend sing, sing along!_

Gloria kept on giggling in that very distinguishing way of hers. Eve kept an eye out for available drinks while they danced around. The lyrics explained exactly what their friendship was: since they were kids they gave an oath to each other to always be together, no matter what. And years later, none of them had broken that promise. Sure they had ups and downs, they even argued about that cute guy from the donut shop once, but they always put their friendship first and that's what made them so special. That was the reason why Eve never regretted letting Gloria walk away from that accident, she never blamed her, she never questioned why she had thrown herself in jail, just to protect her best friend.

The song ended and both girls threw themselves over a chair. In her dream Eve could almost feel the way she sat down on the hard surface, it felt so real. Gloria decided to finally pay for drinks, so she got them two Margarita cocktails and she enjoyed the view of all those sexy people dancing around them.

"You know, mi amor pequeñita, you and I are going to have an awesome life. Now that you're free, I have this plan and you'll see…we'll be happy and nothing would ever break us apart!" Gloria announced with a smirk. She loved calling Eve her "little love", because it was truly love that they felt for each other. Sisterly kind of love, the purest one of all!

"Mhm? A plan? Care to enlighten your little criminal friend here?" Eve smirked, she had always been curious to know everything. And Gloria sounded like there was a surprise coming up.

"No lo digas más!" Gloria cringed. "Don't ever refer to yourself as a criminal. You're the most amazing, pure and loyal person I know!" Gloria brought Eve close to her, giving her a tight hug. In her sleep Eve felt her hands wrapping around the pillow, but it didn't feel as amazing as it felt when Gloria did it.

"Perdóname, guapa." Eve sighed, remembering who the criminal truly was. In a way she had just offended Gloria. Although, nobody knew Eve had been paying for Gloria's mistake. "Now tell me about your plan. Ven dímelo! Are we finally going to travel the world on a boat? Or a motorcycle ride around America? Oh, oh, check this out…how about we grab a car and just drive, no matter what direction, just as long as we have enough fuel. Come on, this would be amazing. Just you and me and maybe a trunk full of food…and booze!" Eve's voice was full of enthusiasm, she actually sounded serious about those proposals.

"No, no, no!" Gloria shook her head. "No more stealing, no more lies, no more cops and no more jails." Her words puzzled Eve. Since they were kids they had mastered the fine art of theft, why would they turn another route now? "You, my dear, are about to have the life you always wanted. No more instability. We are going to settle down, I was thinking maybe you wouldn't mind if we stayed in Miami? We'll live together. I know you don't want to live in the apartment with me, so I can move to the boat. We'll save from rent. And then you will have a nice job, one that you would be proud of. We'll become the people we wanted to be…respectable, worthy, honest. You will finally know what it feels like to have real friends, real life, real future." Gloria was starting to feel emotional, so her hand brushed against Eve's cheek gently. "I promise you, for as long as we shall both live, we'll always be happy and I'll always take care of you, mi hermanita. I'll give you everything you ever wanted from life. Now that I have Charlie and the Angels, I can afford to pamper you."

Eve let a tear fall down. Gloria's words were always so soothing. She knew that whatever Gloria said, Gloria did. And now that she was promising her a lifetime of happiness, together, then there was no doubt that was about to come. Eve captured Gloria's hand between hers and rubbed it gently. Two guys from a nearby table were eyeing their body language and they must have thought there was something between them, which sickened Eve. She could never imagine this scenario, she already loved Gloria endlessly, but that didn't mean she was in love with her. Guys were just sick idiots. They would never understand that two girls could be this close without really being together.

"Oh, speaking of which…" Eve leaned in and whispered right after Gloria had spoken about the Angels. "Aren't those your friends over there?" She pointed at a faraway table that Bosley, Abby and Kate were just sitting at.

"Eh, they could be your friends too, you know?" Gloria rolled her eyes. Eve had always refused to meddle into Gloria's relationship with the Angels. They were Gloria's friends and there was no way Eve would walk out of jail and walk right into Gloria's life and friendships. It was enough to be this close to Gloria. Eve had grown accustomed to being on her own anyway.

"Yeah, I know. But you know how I feel about it…" Eve stuttered.

"Well, they don't bite. They're actually really nice. I've never told them about you, because I wanted to keep your secret, in a way I wanted to only have you for myself. But that doesn't mean that now that you're paroled I wouldn't want to introduce you." Gloria replied seriously.

"Mmm, it's hard to keep saying NO when he looks like that…" Eve licked her lips, her eyes were fixed on Bosley. Gloria had told her about him, she even showed her some pictures, but seeing him live for the first time now, it was kind of overwhelming.

"Who? John? Oh, Eve!" Gloria laughed from the heart. She thought her best friend was joking, but as soon as she realized this wasn't the case, she put an empty glass under Eve's chin. "What? You're drooling!" She stated with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, bitch!" Eve started blushing. "I mean, how can I not drool…look at him…look at those abs, those hands, that figure. My God, his smile!" She fake-fainted in her chair and Gloria couldn't stop laughing at Eve.

"You seriously need to get laid." Gloria stated and it took a lot of restraint for Eve not to splash her drink in Gloria's face.

"I bet it's been a while…" Gloria kept on joking with her, but it only made Eve blush more profoundly. "And he's hot…" She continued. "I've heard he's good…really good, actually. Perhaps I can hook you guys up. Only if you invite me to your Wedding." Gloria almost choked with laughter, it was hard for her to continue the tease with a straight face on.

"Seriously, what the Hell?" Eve chuckled and took a huge sip of her drink.

"Yes. And he likes Latina girls…and Russian…and Polish. Oh and Italian. And there was this one Portuguese girl, or was it the twins? And of course American girls, as the most commercially available." Gloria kept pushing it even further and she was enjoying it.

"You know that only makes me more interested, eh?" Eve smirked, it was no secret that she was always drawn to the bad boys. Of course, she always ended up heartbroken. But that was okay, because she always had Gloria to buy her chocolate and listen to her rant.

"Crap, I forgot you like them bad boys, bad boys…" Gloria sung a bit, snapping her fingers in the air.

"If you don't stop teasing me right now, I'll slap you!" Eve stated with a pout.

"Oh, baby, you know I like it when they do that." Gloria replied, it was very hard to make her feel uncomfortable. She had taught Eve how to be inappropriate and how to make others cringe at the things her words might suggest. Gloria was the true master of innuendos. Eve was just a very good student.

"I wouldn't mind it if _he_ slapped me." Eve smirked once again, flashing a look at Bosley. He was just sitting back in his chair, he had brought drinks for all the girls. So not only he looked good, apparently he was also good in bed and to top it all, he was a gentleman. "Okay, now I'm really drooling. Fan me? Do something. I feel like I'm going to melt. He is just _so_ damn hot. Gloria! Oh, all-mighty Gloria…please save me, I think I just went to Heaven!" Eve dramatized, laughing the whole time.

Gloria started to fan Eve with the menu. But in between all the jokes, she could tell Eve was attracted to him. "You really like him, don't you?" Gloria's face became more warm and sisterly. "Well, maybe if you allowed me to introduce you as my best friend, you two can start hanging out, you'll see if you like the kind of person he is and if you still like him, go for it."

"Really? I mean, it wouldn't be weird if we dated?" Eve dreamed away for a second, but then went straight back to her original plan. "No. You can't bring me in this group. Those people adore you, from what you have been telling me. The last thing I want to do is make them change their mind about you, based on who I am-…" Eve was brutally cut off by Gloria, whose hand rose up in the air threateningly.

"STOP!" Gloria insisted. "You should see the person I see in you. Stop doubting yourself, Eve. I've spent my whole entire life with you. I know you better than you know yourself. I just wish some day you will believe that you're a wonderful, loving and caring person. I hate it when you belittle yourself. Tonight was supposed to be fun, just you and I, dancing, drinking…"

"Actually, not to be mean or anything, but you called me to fill in your time until midnight when the Angels were supposed to come over so you can hang out with them." Eve smirked, she knew Gloria's plan and she knew she was only going to stay in the club until midnight. It was her own version of Cinderella.

"Well, true…" Gloria nodded, feeling ashamed. "But this is good…you're tipsy, I love you, we're all in the same club…" Gloria attempted to stand up and grab Eve's hand, but Eve was faster and she pulled away, "I'm going to introduce you!" She barely managed to say before Eve was dragging her chair away.

"No way. I told you, I'm not moving in to your apartment and I'm not meeting your friends. That's my two ultimatums. Oh and I'm not sharing my gummy bears with you!" She stuck her tongue at Gloria. Eve had always been fond of candy.

"Ugh. Fine. You're even more headstrong than I am." Gloria's hands went up in the air in mock surrender.

"Eh!" Eve exhaled dreamily. She had once again spaced out in her little world. She was eyeing Bosley and by the look on her face Gloria could just imagine the things that were running through Eve's mind at that moment.

"Earth to Eve!?" Gloria startled her best friend. "I'm saying this for the last time and then I won't bug you anymore. But he's an amazing guy and you two would be perfect for each other. I've always wanted him to find a girl and stay with her. You're just what he needs…" She smirked, she couldn't help but add a tease. "…And after 4 lonely years in jail with not much ehm, action, I believe he's just what you need too!"

Eve shrugged. "I mean, I feel attracted to him, he's incredibly good looking. Of course I wouldn't mind enjoying the perks of being with him, if you know what I'm saying." She winked at Gloria. "But you know how I am and there's no way I would get involved with one of your friends. I would either dump him or hurt him or steal his car. Or if things work out between us, I would run away like a scared little girl. The only commitment I've had in my life is to my friendship with you. I don't think I can commit to anything else. Especially not to a guy." She said honestly, she wasn't even shy to speak so openly. Gloria was the only person who knew all of Eve's secrets, there was nothing those two girls kept from each other, no matter if it would be silly, embarrassing or personal.

"Fine. But I know that one day you and Bosley would be together. It's faith, remember those words!" Gloria winked as well.

"GLORIA!?" A loud obnoxious voice yelled from the middle of the crowd. Her head snapped in that direction and she realized it was Abby, followed by Kate, who were walking towards her table. She smirked, it was the perfect moment to introduce them to Eve and it wouldn't even be Gloria's fault, since it would all happen so quickly.

"Girls. Hey! Come join us. I want you to meet someone very special in my life…" Gloria stood up to give the girls a hug, but when she turned around she realized Eve had disappeared. Typical of her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Gloria. Maybe the next guy you meet will stick around for longer?" Abby teased in her usual mean way.

"Guy? What?" Gloria was puzzled, but then she caught on. "Oh, yeah. Well, this person is different. I'm sure you'll meet some day." She smirked.

"Now come on, join us. We had no idea you would be here earlier too. Bosley just wanted to go on a girl hunt tonight, so he basically came and kidnapped us from our apartments. Ugh, not that I mind. I hate spending time at my place, it's so depressing now with Ray gone…" Kate frowned for a second. "I just wish this place would disappear, along with the memories it keeps." Little did she know, just a month later her apartment would be completely ruined by two vengeful criminals whom Kate and the Angels had crossed during one of their missions. And she would end up moving in with Abby for an indefinite period of time.

"Sure. Let me just take care of the tab first." Gloria replied and stuck her hand up in the air to get a bartender. "How much do I owe you?" She asked when a short guy in a black shirt came by.

"Oh, no worries. She already took care of it." The waiter replied cheerfully, he was a little drunk himself.

Abby raised an eyebrow. She? But Gloria was supposedly there with a guy. Abby was beyond confused. And then she had an idea: what if Gloria liked girls? She did just refer to her previous companion as "this person". And for a while now the Angels felt like Gloria was hiding something from them…she would make up excuses not to hang out with them, or she would leave a meal abruptly, her phone kept ringing and she seemed genuinely happy. So even if this was the case, Abby wanted her to know that the Angels would still love her. Nothing could change the way they look at her. Especially not a little secret like this one, of course, if Abby's suspicions were even true.

"Gloria, you know you can talk to us about anything, right?" Abby linked hands with her as they walked over to Bosley's table. "We don't judge. We're the Non-Judging Breakfast Club!" She grinned. "You can tell us if you're going through something and we'll be there for you."

"I know. Thanks." Gloria replied shortly, but Abby kept staring at her face, urging her to continue speaking. It was as if Abby knew that Gloria was purposely hiding something from them. "I'll talk to you, guys, whenever I'm ready. This doesn't only concern me. Trust me, someday you'll know everything and I can guarantee you'll love it. Now cheer up, we're here to party. Come on, let's go make it impossible for Bosley to score himself a girl for tonight. You'll play the ex-girlfriend and I'll act as if he just flirted with me half an hour ago. Look, he's already by the bar, talking to this Russian midget. It's mission time!" Gloria laughed, the girls always played tricks on Bosley.

"Uhm, hello. What about me?" Kate waved from the table.

"We love you, but…" Gloria started, trying to be nice.

"You're just too sweet to be a bitch. See you in a bit. Besitos!" Abby ended off the statement and dragged Gloria towards the bar where a very confused Bosley had no idea what just hit him!

**…**

Suddenly Eve woke up, feeling drops of sweat falling down her forehead. It was already morning and even though there were rays of sunshine in the bedroom, it still felt haunted. For a moment there Eve couldn't believe she had the guts to sleep over. But then she felt relieved. It had been months that she was planning this and now she had finally done it. Plus, she had an awesome flash-back dream sequence. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and smiled at the picture frame that was still on top of the blanket. Two faces were smiling, the background was a beach and a clear blue sky. Both of them looked like Angels. One of them was Eve. The other one was the missing part of Eve.

She heard music coming from somewhere and it took her a long while to realize what was going on. Beyoncé's voice sounded in a melodic ballad, once again with cheesy lyrics.

_I don't wanna be without you babe  
I don't wanna a broken heart  
Don't wanna to take breath without you babe  
I don't wanna to play that part  
I know that I love you but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kinda way  
No, no, I don't wanna a broken heart  
And I don't wanna to play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl._

She snapped out of her trance, realizing this was her mobile phone ringing. The previous day, while waiting in the hospital, she had been playing around with her ringtones and out of despair she had customized them for each Angel. So this meant that only one person could be calling her now. She grabbed the phone from the floor and seeing the caller ID made her smile. It was possibly the sign she had been waiting for.

"Good morni-…" Bosley greeted her on the other side of the line, but she didn't give him much chance to speak.

"Bos! Hey, Bos, good morning! I'm so happy you called, Bos!" Eve sounded a little more emotional than usual, repeating his name over and over again.

"Uh, everything okay?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Yes." She replied cheerfully. "Actually, everything is just perfect." A smile spread across her face. "Why are you up so early? Wanna go grab a coffee, walk along the beach?" She wasn't usually one to suggest activities, let alone ones that were romantic. However, that night in the creepy apartment influenced her and it really made her see things clearly. She didn't need a stupid Cosmopolitan technique. Just a dream of Gloria was enough to help Eve figure out what she really wanted!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: Two people might "accidentally" get legally bounded until something does them apart! The Angels fly to Puerto Rico for an event and they get to learn a lot about Bosley's past, his family and his "past life". A short weekend changes the dynamics of the group, but will it for better or worse?  
**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Did you like their confessions about their first impressions?**

**Did you expect the "psychological projection" plot happening with Eve/Hugo?**

**What was this creepy apartment and why did Eve have a key to it?**

**Did you like the glimpse of Eve & Gloria's relationship and the way they loved each other endlessly?**

**Do you like the old womanizing Bosley or the new smitten Bosley who only has eyes for one girl?**

**Happy that Eve finally calmed down and realized what she wants?**


	9. Angels On Cloud Nine

**Chapter Time-Frame: All future chapters are set after what we saw when the TV show ended!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9 - ANGELS ON CLOUD NINE**_

Two weeks after the Hugo/Josh mission, things couldn't have possibly been any better for Eve. That guy was long forgotten, her clumsiness and disorientation had eased down, although her palms kept on sweating each time Bosley was around. At least now it felt good knowing what was going on with her and finally being able to accept that fact. However, she was keeping it simple, she didn't want anyone else to know. It was her feelings, her life, hence, her problem.

The Angels found themselves cracking a few more hard cases, most of which left them with cuts and bruises. Whenever that happened, they knew they should expect a really nice gesture from Charlie: either a nice relaxing weekend at an exotic location or a big fat check to cover all their shopping needs. This time, however, Bosley had a little something to do with the surprise vacation as well.

"Good morning, Angels." Charlie greeted on a Thursday morning, 9 am. But after a celebratory Wednesday night with dancing and drinking it didn't feel like a morning, it was no good time to be awake and in the office.

"Good morning, Charlie!" The girls cheered and Bosley chuckled. They were so full of energy. He felt like he was still drunk from last night, seeing the Energizer Bunny right in front of him, tripled.

"I'm in a hurry for a very important meeting, so I will only say that your services won't be needed until Monday. I'll let Bosley explain the rest. Have a good weekend, Angels." The man truly sounded busy.

"Wow, thanks, Charlie." Abby cheered and looked at Bosley, expecting to hear everything.

All three girls sat back comfortably, doing their usual actions for when they were curious and under pressure to hear something: Abby was chewing on the straw of her Frappuccino, Kate was tucking her hair behind her ears as if she wanted nothing to stand in her way of hearing the good news faster and Eve, well, she usually kept her poker face on, but she was swaying her legs left and right and Bosley could tell she was biting on her lip from the inside.

Bosley gulped, the girls could tell there was something he was hiding behind his back and he seemed a little pale. Charlie made it sound like a fun thing, although Bosley was now contradicting it with his actions.

"Err, Bos?" Eve urged him to speak, her eyes piercing right through him. If curiosity had a face, even though it was a Poker Face, it would look a lot like Eve.

"Okay, so here's the thing…" Bosley started off and Abby sighed.

"Bos, the last time you started a sentence with "here's the thing", we ended up getting our asses beat on a stranded island." The blonde one cringed, remembering a mission they had where the only option to succeed was for the girls to give themselves in while Bosley would find a way to rescue them, along with some other prisoners.

"No, don't worry. This is a good thing…" He trailed off, allowing himself to inhale and then sigh before he muttered. "…I think."

"Come on, Bos. I'm an ex-cop. I don't like suspense. What is it!?" Kate urged him with a smile.

He fidgeted a little before bringing his right hand in front of him, holding four tickets and four very elegant invitations.

"Right. So…my sister is getting married and we're all invited." He said shortly. There were so many more details to the story, but he was stalling.

"Your sister is getting _married_!?" Kate exclaimed happily, it sounded like a positive thing, like she was happy for the news.

"Someone is marrying _your sister_!?" Abby was startled. She made it sound like this girl was the biggest bitch on the planet. Abby had a way of belittling people when she spoke. Manhattan had taught her how to be cruel.

"Wait…" Eve's jaw dropped. "You _have_ a sister!?" She couldn't believe that after all those months of working together this was the first time she ever heard about it. Abby and Kate seemed to already know this pretty huge fact about Bosley.

Before Bosley could open his mouth to reply, Abby started explaining. "Yeah, you see…like a month before you joined us, this bitch came out of nowhere and she attacked us." She said, dramatizing it mercilessly.

"Oh, come on, Abbs. She was just looking for her brother." Kate explained, she was the source of info that Eve was bound to believe.

"In my face?" Abby asked, crossing her legs like a drama queen. "She was all up in my space. Like, she was standing inches away from me, yelling and throwing her hands in the air, speaking Spanglish and demanding to see her brother." She added and it didn't seem like a made up thing. "And she was taller than me, but I mean, she had 7 inch heels when I was in my ballerina flats. Now I know why they say that _no day is a good day to leave your high heels behind_!" She smirked, proudly checking out the huge heels she had on at the moment she was speaking.

"Well, true. She was kind of bossy that way. And she tried to pull my hair too. Don't ask why, I never quite figured it out. All I said was that Bosley was out to grab some pizza and he was supposed to be back in a few. Seems like it infuriated her." Kate shrugged, she had a very good relationship with bossy Abby, but she always found it extremely hard to communicate with any other person with a huge ego.

"Girls…" Bosley tried to sound stern. "She's my sister." He gulped, appearing as if he was lecturing them for being rude to the girl, but somehow it was obvious he kind of agreed with their opinion on her. "And yes, Eve, I have a sister. Her name is Carmen and she's two years older than me. She lives in San Juan, Puerto Rico…still with our parents. And she's getting married to, uh, this guy that she has known since we were kids. Let me try and put this nicely…the dude is a total douchebag." He shrugged a bit.

Hearing about Puerto Rico, the girls finally checked out the plane tickets he had given them. Their names were on each piece of paper, business class trip to Bosley's homeland.

"Woah! We're going to Puerto Rico!?" Eve's Poker Face was gone and now replaced with a bright smile. She loved the Latino culture and she was looking forward to being a little closer to her own Latino routes. "Wait, she lives with your parents? That's crazy. Why would she want to share a tiny apartment with them if she's about to get married? Goodbye privacy!" She giggled, imagining how awkward that would be.

Bosley sighed. He intentionally decided not to give the girls any more details on his family and their living arrangements. Kate noticed how happy Eve was about the trip, so she jumped at the chance to start Phase 3 of Abby & Kate's plan.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to go. I mean, Abby and I had a confrontation with her a while ago. I don't even know why we're invited. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered, but…" Kate spoke, but Abby interrupted her.

"I'm not!" The blonde one said sharply. "What? Last thing I told this bit-…sorry, this girl, was that the next time she sees me she would suffer a nosebleed all over that Ralph Lauren shirt that she was sporting. I bet her fiancé is some rich elder man…" She trailed off, noticing how Bosley cringed when she mentioned "rich and old". She offered him a smile instead. "I'm sorry, I didn't exactly mean to-… Ugh, anyway. My point is, it's safer for everyone if I stay in Miami. But you two should go. Eve hadn't met her, so I don't want her opinion on the bi-…uh, your sister, to be biased by me." She put her hands in the air in mock surrender.

Kate shrugged when Bosley turned to face her. She agreed with Abby's words, they were both going to stay in Miami. Or at least that's what three of the Angels thought. One Angel had something else in mind.

"Alright then, I guess it's just you and me, Eve?" He stated, standing up as he didn't want the girls to ask him anything else.

"You and me sounds good, Bos." Eve smiled bright, but then realized she was once again flirting. "I mean, you know, for the trip and stuff." She covered up, but he still found her adorable, with the way she always tried to act tough after she had already said something inappropriate.

"I have to…umm, fix a bug in the software. I'll see you ladies for dinner." He excused himself and none of the girls could figure out why he wasn't happy for his sister.

That evening they spoke about everything else but the upcoming wedding. When they finished their meal, Abby insisted on having a private talk with Charlie before she and Kate would leave the Agency. Bosley asked Eve to stay a bit longer, so they would go through the travel plans. He let her know that their plane would leave at 05:50 and it would take them two hours and a half to get there. Eve kept asking about the things she should bring, but all he told her was to take anything she feels comfortable with.

Eve barely had any sleep that night. She was so excited to go on a trip, with Bosley…to see where he came from, what his family was like. And then she realized…she was going to attend his sister's wedding, with him, only her, no Abby and no Kate around. Didn't that look like… Nah, they were just friends, or rather, two people who work together.

She packed a few different dresses, so she would have options. She also threw in a pair of heels and lots of comfortable clothes to wear all weekend. Eve liked her trousers and floral tops too much to leave them behind. It was still pitch dark outside when she parked her motorbike in front of the Agency. She walked in with a smile which dropped the second she saw Bosley sporting a formal suit and a bow tie.

"Uh, are we attending the wedding right after the airport?" She asked, completely surprised. She kind of liked Bosley like this, all dressed up.

"No, we're going to, uh, leave our luggage first." He stuttered. He never really stutters. So why would he stutter now?

"Wait, we're going for the weekend. But where are we staying?" She eyed him curiously.

"Don't worry, I've taken care of everything. Now, where is your suitcase?" He looked around.

"Oops." She giggled. "I couldn't carry it on the bike. You wouldn't mind if we go grab it from the boat, would you?"

"Not when you're asking me so nicely." He smiled and walked to the car. He didn't let her drive, he did that himself. Sometimes he liked to calm his nerves down by hitting the speed pedal.

"Woah, Bosley, I can't believe I'm the one to say this, but you really need to slow down!" Eve gasped, noticing him fly by a red light.

"Sorry. I had too much coffee." He replied, but he kept on driving ahead.

"Okay, not to be mean or anything…but thanks for stopping by the boat." She folded her arms and frowned. He had promised and minutes later he had already forgotten.

"Do you have your passport now?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, but everything else-…" She tried to explain, but he drove in direction of the airport anyway.

"Bosley!" She whined. He was acting like a psycho, it felt like she was being kidnapped.

"What? Don't worry about it. I didn't pack either. We'll just get stuff when we go there. Relax." He shot her a glance and he smiled, to make her relax a little bit.

"Whatever. Just don't act like a freak or I'll have to take you to the doctor for a check." She laughed, she couldn't stay mad at him for long anyway.

"Hahaha. It would take a really good doctor to figure out what's wrong with me." He stated, she always made him laugh with her words.

"You can go to Dr. Quiteno, the one who did my check. He had a pretty accurate diagnose. Not that I'm complaining." She bit her bottom lip.

"He told you that you're tired after working too much and not sleeping enough. It was obvious. I could have said the same thing." He argued with a grin.

"Trust me, you had no idea what was wrong with me…" She suppressed a smirk. "…You still don't." She muttered to herself.

"DUDE, THAT WASN'T COOL!" Bosley suddenly yelled through the opened window. They had just arrived at the airport and he was at Level -1 at the parking lot. He had set his eyes on a free parking space by the corner, but in the very last moment some other guy parked his car there, not even noticing that Bosley was waiting to do the maneuver himself.

Eve's eyes were wide open in shock. Bosley was never the one to resort to any kind of abuse. He usually found a way to solve any conflict in a reasonable and civilized manner. It was the girls who liked to jump into a fight instead.

She didn't say anything, so they walked to the check in lounge and a woman tried to cut the queue. Bosley rolled his eyes and he was about to say something when Eve punched his shoulder. No words were needed. He calmed down immediately.

They soon found their way to gate A-16 and Eve asked if they could sit at a little café and get something to eat. She walked to the bar and got them some food, but when she joined Bosley at the table she saw how down he was.

"Hey. What's wrong? You should be happy, this is a good thing. Your only sister is getting married…" She said cheerfully. "Wait, unless you have other siblings that I don't know about." Her eyebrows rose up slightly.

"It's just…complicated." He sighed.

"I can tell." She giggled and sat down, wrapping her hands around him. It was the only thing she could possibly do. And it seemed to help him relax.

"Come on, eat your sandwich. It would taste terrible if it gets cold." He said weakly. "I uh…I have to make a phone call. I'll be right back."

With those words he excused himself from the table and walked away. She could see him pacing nervously, waving his hands in the air and a few times fanning himself with the boarding card. She overheard a few words in Spanish, but since it was crowded and very noisy around them, she didn't make much of the conversation. He joined her at the table looking even more pale.

"Look, Bos…I don't exactly know what your relationship with your family is, I mean, you never speak about them and I didn't know you had a sister until yesterday. But whatever it is, just remember, they're your family. You have to respect them and even if you don't want to go to this wedding, you have to…it's your sister." She placed her hand on his cheek and it was burning. He needed to calm down. Immediately.

"Eve…" He started off tentatively. "I don't think I could ever say this enough times, but…"

"I have a really nice ass, I know!" She giggled, making him laugh as well. She didn't like seeing him so uptight. Whatever it was that made him act so weird, she at least wanted to try and make him enjoy the trip.

"I was actually about to say that you're amazing." He smirked before eyeing her up and down. "But that too." He nodded, agreeing to what she had just said about herself.

Time flied and their flight was announced. They were quite a funny picture: Bosley with a smart-suit and Eve with jeans and a top. None of them really cared, however, Eve started to feel weird when people kept glancing over. She insisted on buying herself a dress from the airport and luckily for her there was a shop for clothes. Not just any shop, but a Gucci one. She walked in and grabbed a few things in a hurry. She ended up choosing a white pencil skirt with a blue collar shirt and a white blazer on top. It was comfortable, it looked cute, she matched Bosley and it was…

"Expensive!" She gasped when the cashier summed it all up. She knew this was a high end brand and she had purposely raid the Discounts section. And still, the total she had to pay surprised her.

"I got this." Bosley swiped his credit card and Eve felt bad. However, she knew that if she bought these clothes that would get her into even bigger financial trouble for the next month.

He managed to get her new shoes as well, so she put them on in the very last moment before their gate would close. They ran off to the plane, boarding last, but at least they made it in time.

All the time in the plane Eve slept. There was something so soothing about the way the engines worked, not to forget she was exhausted from all the packing she had done that night. Her eyes just closed and she dozed off while Bosley was saying something about Abby and Kate's choice to stay in Miami. At one point her position became too uncomfortable and he noticed the way she fidgeted, trying to stay asleep. He unbuckled her seat-belt and let her body rest against him while his arm secured it in place and made her feel warm once again.

"Tea, coffee, snacks?" A very short and energetic air hostess asked, approaching their seats. Her eyes got stuck on the way Eve was sleeping in his hands and being a typical girly girl, the employee let out a weird giggle. "Aww! Excuse me, but you two are just adorable." The girl added. "Honeymoon trip?" She was tiny, but she was definitely full of curiosity.

Bosley looked at her with surprise at first. But then he smiled and nodded. "You could say that." He replied, pushing away a strand of hair from Eve's face, so it wouldn't bother her. "I'll have a coffee. And for her one of those tiny bottles of juice. Cranberry. And a muffin. And if you have gummy bears that would be awesome." He kept on requesting. Yes, he knew that Eve just ate at the airport. But he wanted to keep her happy…for as long as that shall be possible. He knew what was about to happen in Puerto Rico and he was hoping none of it would change anything between him and Eve, neither between him and Abby and Kate.

A few minutes later the hostess brought him everything and he tipped her generously. Charlie was giving the Angels tons of money for the work they were doing for him. Abby and Kate usually spent the majority of their cash shopping, given that Abby owned her apartment, so that only left the bills to be paid. Bosley spent his money for the girls, he liked to buy them gifts, to take them place and to make them happy. Nobody really knew why Eve was still having financial troubles. She came clean about the huge loan and the way she was paying for her Second Chance boat, but then Charlie gave her more money and she still struggled with it.

The crew announced that the plane would be boarding soon, so everyone had to put their seat-belts on again. Bosley hated having to do this, but he started to figure out a way to wake Eve up. Shaking her would be rude. Speaking would be weird, because he had no idea if she would hear him at all. So he did the next best thing. His fingers ran up and down her hand and he felt her staring to move a bit. His other hand teased her nose, as if she was a child. That made her smile in her sleep. Finally he caressed her ear and her eyes opened up lazily.

"Did I miss the wedding?" She murmured and it cracked Bosley up.

"Not exactly. We're about to land. You need your seat-belt now." He helped her up gently. "And trust me, there's no way you could have missed the wedding. You'll know when it's happening."

"Oh, I'm not the emotional type. At all. You'll see." She shrugged. "I mean, I should probably warn you. Weddings don't move me at all. I don't believe in marriage. Hell, I didn't even believe in love…" She trailed off while securing the belt around her waist. "I mean, not that I believe now. Uh. Anyway. So if you see me staring at the distance with a blank expression, don't be offended. It's just how I am. I'm sure the whole thing would be beautiful and stuff. I'm just not the kind of girl to go all sappy and to cry my eyes out at such events."

"Uh-huh." He gasped as if he didn't agree.

"What was that supposed to mean!?" She pouted.

"Nothing. It's just that you can say you're not emotional, but the truth is…you are." He knew Eve wanted to punch him for saying this, so he explained. "Emotions are not only when you're all hyper, running around and dancing like a freak at someone's wedding. Emotions are all those things you keep to yourself. Come on, you didn't think you could have fooled me, right?" He checked his own belt before he continued. "I've seen you cry and while it's not the typical things girls cry about, it didn't mean it wasn't important. You're strong, but sometimes letting your emotions show doesn't make you weak. The way your face changes when someone brings up Gloria…" He looked at her briefly. "Yes, exactly like this. You try to smile, but I know you're hurt. That's emotions. And that's what makes you special, because you know what truly deserves your bitter tears. I just wish you could see what I see in you." He ended off with a line that Gloria always used to tell Eve and that strike a nerve in her.

"Gummy bears!?" She changed the topic, noticing the colorful things on the table in front of Bosley.

"Yes, it's all for you. I don't think we'll be getting any food, sleep or rest for the next 48 hours, so I decided to treat you in advance." He transferred the stuff to her table.

"Oh, shut up. You're making it sound like we're going to a dungeon." She giggled, opening the package of candy and the little juice bottle. "A very dark place…with cells…and guards running around. We'll be handcuffed to something very steady…like a loop on the wall. Oh my, we would be bleeding and gasping for air while the evil Queen of the dungeon would look at us from above and laugh. Her voice will echo in the building and the people from the nearby village would be creeped out by the noises coming from the mystic place." She kept on dramatizing it, using a fake dark voice as if she was telling a scary story to a child. "And then the evil Queen would judge us and ask us how come we dare invade her property. We'll explain that we were only visiting. She would tell us to run away and never come back. And when our hands will finally be unlocked, we would run, hand in hand, through the darkness and the endless tunnels, chased by Rottweiler dogs and…and…and grizzly bears!" Her enthusiasm was contagious and he couldn't stop laughing.

"You crack me up, Eve. Grizzly bears in Puerto Rico? Yeah, no chance of that. But the rest is a pretty decent guess." He shook his head. It all sounded ridiculous. Yet, she had no idea how close her story was to what they were about to experience.

Upon landing, a driver was waiting for them. Eve eyed the man suspiciously and tried to let him know they were in no need of car service, but Bosley greeted the man and she realized maybe he had hired him. She had no idea where they were going anyway. She was kind of spontaneous, she didn't like planning too much. Like she always said: _"You never know when you might get thrown in jail!"_ It was her excuse for doing things without postponing them for the future.

The car turned out to be a Limo. A perfect brand new black metallic Rolls Royce. A precious thing on wheels. Eve was _this _close to asking the man if she could drive it instead. By the time Eve figured out all the details on the inside, the vehicle pulled off. She had been so into the car, that she didn't even realize how tense Bosley was. They stood in the car for a long moment after it stopped. Right when he opened his mouth to say something, she spoke first.

"Ooh, we're at the wrong place." Her jaw dropped even more than this one time when she saw Bosley change his shirt while he thought nobody was looking.

"Ooh…we're at the right place." He sighed. The driver opened the door for Bosley, but then he walked to Eve's side of the Limo and opened her door, extending his hand to her like a true gentleman.

She was a little surprised, but she figured they were making a little stop before they would reach the city. They were now in the outskirts, the villa zone with all the huge palaces with beautiful gardens and enormous swimming pools. They were standing in front of the most magnificent one of all. A tall metallic gate was right in front of them, a little booth with two guards, an intercom and a long driveway with a roundabout and a fountain with a statue on top of it. Just like in the movies! To top it all, there was a gigantic building which seemed too far away. Who needed this much land anyway? It was big enough to have its own name and it was written at the front gate with big gold-covered letters. The gate was white, the sharp toppings were gold. Eve already figured out that if she had to break into this place, the gates were off limits: they were impossibly high, no chance anyone could climb and jump over. This place was extremely well guarded.

Bosley was also staring at the property ahead of them, although he didn't seem too fond of what he saw.

"Señor Juan Eduardo!" An elderly woman ran towards them. She wore a housekeeper apron and she had big warm hazel eyes, just like Bosley.

Eve raised an eyebrow. This woman knew his name, so maybe this wasn't a stop along the way…it was their destination, like he had said. By the time the woman approached them a few scenarios were running in Eve's mind. One, this could be the place where the wedding would happen. She had seen it on the internet that you could rent out a whole villa for a private event. Two, this could be an old friend of Bosley's and he wanted to greet the woman right after he landed. But once she came closer, Eve saw tears in her eyes. Emotions, she remembered Bosley's little speech in the plane. This woman was full of those and she quickly shortened the distance between them, throwing her arms around Bosley's neck and kissing his cheeks one after another. It almost felt like she was never going to stop. And then Eve noticed something else…Bosley's eyes were most definitely not dry. So that lead her to scenario number three…this was his mother!

"Buenos días! Yo soy Eve. Encantada de conocerla, Señora." Eve introduced herself in Spanish, being all sweet and polite. But the woman had her own way of greeting people.

"Oh Dios mio, señorita…eres tan hermosa. ¿Boricua, no?" The woman was full of energy and Eve already adored her. "Yo soy Maria." She added with a very warm gracious smile on her face. She was exactly the type of person Eve liked to be associated with ever since she got paroled.

"No. Nací en el Salvador." Eve said with pride. Bosley had never heard her say it at all. It felt good to know that she was fond of her origins.

Eve took a brief moment to understand what was going on. Bosley had been an emotional wreck ever since he gave the Angels their wedding invitations. But why? Puerto Rico was beautiful, from what Eve saw by far. So that wasn't the reason. Was he feeling awkward to go there only with Eve? It couldn't be, because he acted strange way before he even knew that Abby and Kate wanted to stay in Miami. Was he ashamed of his family? It was Eve's best guess. Each time she said the word "family", she noticed him getting all moody, as if there was this huge dark secret he was holding back. It was ridiculous of him to think that Eve would not enjoy such a warm and amazing woman like his mother. The last thing Eve would care about was someone's job. A housekeeper was a way better occupation than a jailbird. Eve had no right to judge, nor any intention to do so. She smiled and bumped her hand against Bosley's, just to show him it was all good. She was quite content with the scenario she had just come up with. This would be an awesome weekend, she was sure of it. But then something else happened and it left her baffled.

"Vosotros dos, ven conmigo. Los Bosley le están esperando." The woman announced and started walking towards the house.

For a moment Eve questioned her ability to understand her native language. She was sure the woman just told them to follow her, because "the Bosleys" were expecting them. That made no sense at all. Or maybe she meant that the other people from the Bosley family were somewhere around as well. But wait, how would they be able to rent such a huge castle-like building for the whole weekend?

She walked in the lobby tentatively. It was enormous and it smelled like Chanel. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling on the second floor, illuminating the whole area. Huge windows were flowing from wall to wall, from ceiling to the ground. It was like one of those crystal castles they show in the kids movies. Everything was white, it almost hurt Eve's eyes. It was as if she couldn't see properly, because everything was smudged: white floor, white walls, white couches, white piano, white rug, white picture frames, white statues on each side of the staircase that was leading upstairs.

Eve gasped at the sight. It was like magic. Where had she ever seen something as beautiful before!? Certainly not in the orphanage, not in Uncle Sam's Garage, not in jail. Up until that day the Agency had been the most beautiful building she had ever stepped foot in. Now it had been replaced!

Her eyes were drawn to the few colorful things: a few pictures neatly put in frames and stocked on top of the piano nearby. There was a really dark and evil looking woman, all dressed in couture…she wasn't smiling, something must be wrong with her. The woman looked beautiful, maybe minus the few too many plastic surgeries to keep her looking like she was still in her 30's. But her face showed pain, angst, a blank stare. Eve could tell it wasn't this plain just because of the Botox.

The picture next to it was of a man in a suite, sitting properly behind a desk in what seemed like an office. If he had dark shades on, Eve would think he was head of the mafia. His body language showed that he was so full of himself. A smirk was plastered on his face and there was something so irritating about it, Eve fought the urge to kick the picture down and stomp on it. With all the money this man supposedly had, one would think he could at least fake a smile for the family portrait. It wasn't exactly a portrait anyway, since all the pictures showed one person at a time.

Right behind those two people there were two more pictures. One was of a girl who was truly in her 30's. Curly brunette who looked like any bitch who was ahead of the Mean Girls clique in an average American high-school. Only that she was a little too old to be still in that phase of life. A big chinchilla fur coat was covering her and Eve wondered why she even owned it if she lived in Puerto Rico where even during Winter one could go to the beach and get a tan under the heat and the sun. Some people just like to waste money.

The picture next to it was a man about her age, smoking an old-fashioned pipe as if it was 1855 again. Eve didn't pay him much attention, he didn't seem like he fit in with those people. His facial features were different, whereas the other people were definitely blood-related.

Behind that there was a picture of a dog on a swing an Eve considered that torture. It had a black leather suite on, with spikes and glitter, as if it was Kesha's prop from a music video.

The next line of pictures were sceneries: a swimming pool, a helicopter pad, a golf court, a private jet and a picture of the limousine that Eve and Bosley had arrived with.

Eve was spaced out for a moment, quickly checking out all details. She felt Bosley tap her shoulder lightly, to grab her attention again.

"Sorry. It's just that…look at all this." She pointed at the pictures that she wasn't yet done checking out. "Who needs to show off like this? Those people are a disgrace. I mean, I'm sorry, I know your mother works here, but…come on, Bos. They framed every expensive thing they own. And look at the poor puppy. This is ridiculous. I've always hated people like them. I'd rather have nothing, than to end up a lame excuse of a human being, quite like them. Look…do they even know how to smile and be happy? Ugh! Please tell me I won't have to meet the Adams Family? I just want to meet the Bosleys." Eve rolled her eyes dramatically.

Bosley could tell she spoke from the heart. All he could do was stand there and wait. For a moment he raised an eyebrow when Eve spoke about his mother, but then he realized she meant the woman they just met. When she disregarded meeting the "nasty" family, he tried not to turn around and run. There was really no way he could explain what was about to happen. Nor would he be able to justify not telling her the truth earlier.

And then the thing they both feared…happened. Upstairs, the woman from the front picture walked along the edge, tapping her hand against the elegant white handrail. Eve's head turned up, following the woman's trail out of respect, which she actually had none, at least not for her. Something ticked Eve the wrong way and she already hated the family. All of her life she had been belittled by people like these: rich spoiled brats who believed the world resolved around them. When she saw the elder woman that she met in the garden outside, bowing to the house owner, Eve's heart sunk. It was so hurtful. If Eve hated something in this life, it was definitely the social classes. Sure she joked about it with Abby since she used to be a Socialite, but the things she had heard about the New York Upper East Side were coming really close to what she was experiencing now. And the way this lovely woman, Bosley's mother, bowed to the…the evil Queen. There it was, Eve realized why Bosley said that she wasn't too far off with her silly made up story in the plane.

"Can this bitch walk any slower!?" Eve murmured into Bosley's ear.

She was already bored of watching her and she still had half the stairs to descend. Bosley went paler than Eve had ever seen him before. The elder woman was still bowing as if she was in the presence of royalty. And Eve was not sure how she should act, so she just forced herself to smile. Her eyes quickly reverted back to the picture frames on the piano, as behind the big line of property there was a little frame poking through and Eve was curious to find out what was the least important thing to this family…after the dog and their lavish belongings. And when she shot a glimpse of it, her jaw dropped and she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Hola, hijo. Que bueno verte de nuevo en casa." The evil Queen pronounced, not even changing that stupid facial expression that Eve had seen in her picture earlier. Not only was the last picture of Bosley when he was way younger…but now this woman was calling him "son". Not to mention, just seconds ago Eve had been blabbing rude things about the whole family. And she did call her a "bitch", right in Bosley's face.

Eve subconsciously grabbed Bosley's hand and squeezed it tight. She was like a scared little girl. She almost wanted to step behind him and hide herself. She had no problem taking a bullet, getting her ribs broken by hard kicks, swallowing her own blood with her whole face covered in sweat while being tortured. But this…oh, this was a new kind of torture, a different kind of pain. She wanted to dissolve into the air and disappear into the white space. She was wearing mainly white clothes…it shouldn't be this hard to hide.

"Good morning…" He trailed off, unable to call her by her title. He refused to speak Spanish with her. It was his thing, he always spoke in English with his family. He knew it was one of the very few things that could make them go insane.

"And you've brought…uh, company." She took a step forward and then circled around Eve painfully slow. She was judging her, how dare she. Eve could feel her evil stare piercing right through her. She couldn't help but think to herself: _I'm so grateful that I'm wearing all the right lingerie today!_

"How lovely." The evil Queen kept on speaking. Eve couldn't hear her high heels tapping against the floor anymore, so she figured she had come to a stop. It was time to open her eyes now. Eve didn't even realize she had shut them a few seconds ago. This was slow psychological torture.

"Gucci. Last season. Discounted." She commented, it didn't seem like she knew how to make proper sentences. Eve made a mental note to herself: _Rich people think everyone knows what they mean._

"Seriously?" Bosley protested. It was one thing letting anyone in this world walk all over him. But it was a whole new story if someone insulted one of his Angels. "It has been who knows how many years and the first time I step foot in this house again you dare belittle the woman I'm with!?" His face was stern, but his voice was calm. Eve had heard Abby say that this was how the super-rich people fight. It was some sort of a formal way to argue in public, so they wouldn't be a disgrace and Page Six wouldn't be interested in the scandal.

"Ha!" The woman exclaimed, as if she was making fun of Bosley. Eve didn't even notice when the nice lady from the garden had disappeared. Wow, it was true that the little people were invisible to the rich ones. "Since when are you even with a woman?" She looked at him challengingly.

"You're gay!?" Eve didn't exactly mean to say it as loud as it came out. She was astonished. And she sounded like she had just lost all faith in love…all over again.

Weirdly, Bosley chuckled. "I think you know the answer." His hand was somehow ended up on her lower waist, tapping on her butt. Yes, she definitely knew he was straight. And her cheeks were now a rosy shade of red. The whole misunderstanding seemed to have been overcome, but the evil Queen had more to add.

"It's just that Eduardo has never been with one woman at a time." She did something like a smirk. "Why settle for one when you can have either one that's available at the time?" It sounded like she was quoting someone. "Remember those words, son?" She finally did it, she embarrassed him, just like she had done since he could remember.

"It's _John_. And yes, I remember. I also remember a lot of other things that drove me as far away from this place as possible." He rolled his eyes. "And she's most definitely not just an "available girl" for me. So I would appreciate it if you would back off and leave her alone. You didn't even ask what her name is!" He shook his head. All those years since he broke away on his own and it still hurt to know where he was coming from. Especially since he was nothing like those people.

The woman laughed like the Devil and walked away without saying a word. It was the moment she was off the horizon, that the housekeeper Maria magically reappeared.

"Señor, don't worry. She will come around." The woman smiled at both of them. A breath of fresh air. It was reviving. "Come on, let me show you to your wing."

Eve linked her hand with Bosley's as they walked down a few long hallways. All the time she kept glancing around this huge palace and it was full of expensive things. If it had been anyone else's house, she would have grabbed a few, ehm, souvenirs.

_Wing? She must have meant our rooms. Yes. Finally some peace and quiet. I just want to shower and duck under the covers. But wait, I can't leave Bos alone now. What do I do? I don't want to risk being an annoying pain in the ass again. Stupid life, why does it have to be so complicated!?_ – Eve thought to herself as they walked. Finally they reached a big door that lead them to a huge corridor, it seemed like they had entered a new house seeing as there was everything one might need and there were enough doors to pass for bedrooms, bathrooms and other important rooms.

_Wow…she really did mean "wing"!_ – Eve gasped at her own realization, yet she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Señor y Señora, master bedroom here ready for you." Maria opened the door leading to the biggest room. The bed was enormous and the walls were light blue. It seemed like a kid's room, there were a few toys on one side of it. "I kept your things." The woman announced with pride before she disappeared.

Eve walked in and looked around. If she had a horse, she could ride it in this room. Or dock her whole boat in it. Or make circles with her motorcycle. Bosley could tell she was very confused about everything, so once they were alone he was finally able to speak up.

"Eve…" He whispered and within seconds she was by his side.

"Don't!" She silenced him, once again giving him a hug. "I'm sorry…you know, for what I said about those peop-…I mean, for…uh, your…your…your fami…" She stuttered and she still didn't know what the facts were. She had already assumed Maria was his mother, then it all changed.

"Oh, please don't apologize. Everything you said is true." His words startled her. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what to expect. I just didn't want things to change…" He gulped as he spoke.

"Bos, I would never change my opinion of you. So what if you come from a family who, well, to put it nicely…those people have zero morals. You're not like them at all. I'm actually even more proud of you now, knowing what you could have been and seeing what you turned into." She smiled.

"A criminal?" His eyebrow rose.

"That's _my_ pity line, go find yourself another one!" She stuck her tongue at him. "You're an amazing person who knows what he wants from life and you have always had my back. So now I'll have yours. I don't care what the evil Queen says about me. We're staying for this wedding and then we're back home. Our home…where our friends are, where we live and where we feel happy." She winked at him, letting him know it would be alright. "I just don't understand…if you're basically loaded with money, why did you start hacking and stealing money from banks online? Don't get me wrong, I'm not judging at all. I stole cars! I just kind of want to know what happened." She sat down on the bed.

"Since I was born my whole life had been planned out for me. Law school, marrying the daughter of one of my father's business associates. Actually, my sister Carmen is marrying this guy whose father my family has been trying to be in business with for years now. Anyway. So, I didn't feel happy, I just wanted to grow up and get out of here. So after high-school I applied for colleges in America. I was supposed to go to YALE, but I sent out applications to other places too. Finally I got in with a full basketball scholarship and it was my only chance to have the life I wanted. So I jumped right at it. I remember the day I opened the acceptance letter I didn't even feel sad. I was happy to be leaving. I grabbed a few things and I just moved to America. My legal documents were fixed since I was enrolled and attending my classes. Then I got serious about coding, I was really good and a professor took me under his wing. He taught me a few tricks, of course he never would have imagined I'd become a hacker…" Bosley was having a tough time speaking, so Eve kept on cheering him up.

"One of the best hackers in the world!" She nudged his shoulder as he was sitting right next to her. In a weird way it was so easy to talk to her. All of the Angels had already established this. She was so calm and inviting, it was a pleasure to pour your heart out to her.

"Yes, when you put it that way." Bosley smirked again. "So that's pretty much it. I never came back home, until today. My parents had been reaching out, sending letters, trying to bribe me with money. I bounced them all back. After College I thought it was all going well. But then…uh…"

"Elisabeth?" Eve whispered tentatively.

"Yeah. After her…I uh…I went downhill. I don't remember half the things I did. I was out of control. I started to hack into banks worldwide. I was angry and I was on my own. Then I met Oswald, you pretty much know the rest. When Charlie gave me a second chance I held on to it for dear life! I knew I had been wrong and deep down inside all I wanted was to be free and happy. At the moment that didn't seem possible. I was staring at a 20 years sentence for tax fraud. I had just lost…her. And Charlie gave me the life I wanted. When he opened the Townsend Agency I felt like I was finally happy. Abby, Kate, you and Gloria were the best thing that ever happened to me. When we lost Gloria I was afraid I'd spiral out of control again." He sighed deeply.

"But you didn't!" She squeezed his hand. "Thank you for telling me all this." She snuggled closer and giggled. "You keep telling me that I'm amazing, but you don't even realize how amazing you are. All of us adore you. Gloria loved you too. And like I said, I'm here with you and I'm not letting you feel bad about yourself during our stay here. Let's enjoy it. Come on, promise me? We'll make the most of it and when we leave we would never regret it. It's just two days. We're cool people, we can figure out ways to entertain ourselves. Right?" She looked at him with this cheeky spark in her eyes.

"I promise you. And thanks. I don't know how I would have handled this without you. Oh and what the evil Queen said, about my past with women…" He started off, but she interrupted him. It was actually funny to hear him use the same words to describe the woman. Eve still didn't know what his mother's name was.

"Nah. Don't bother. You don't owe me an explanation." Her hand went up his chest and to his cheek, pinching it softly. "I'm not the jealous type. No strings attached. I heard you like it that way." She giggled, of course she was only joking. She wasn't throwing herself at him. Just teasing mercilessly.

"That's the thing…I don't want that kind of relationship anymore. Next one would be the real thing." His hand came up to the level of her face and she sucked in a breath. Suddenly this felt a little too personal. "Next one would be the last one...The one…No doubts, no games, no pain. Next girl…I'm not letting anyone hurt her or take her away. She will be mine!" His fingers brought her chin up, so their eyes would meet.

Eve blinked a few times. She seemed scared, yet happy. "She sounds like the luckiest girl in the world. I can't wait for you to meet her." She whispered weakly. His face was way too close to hers. This was torture!

"I may have…already." He said breathlessly and like all of their intimate moments together, this one had to be interrupted as well.

"Señor, wedding starts in tres hours. You have clothes you asked for. And pretty dress for Miss. I bring you food, now you rest and prepare your speech." Maria, the housekeeper, walked in and brought them a lot of nice things to eat. She spoke funny English and Eve was very entertained. But when she saw the woman bow to them, she felt so bad.

"Maria?" She called out after her, this time she saw the moment when she tried to run away, as if she wasn't wanted around. "Thank you so much for your efforts. Please stay and enjoy this food with us? And I want you to call me Eve. I'm not a Queen, I'm just a girl who wears trousers every day and who likes to eat slices of pizza with her hands." She smiled to the woman and she could tell Maria was about to cry. "One more thing!" Eve walked to her and gave her a very warm hug.

"Oh Señora…" Maria hadn't ever experienced something like that. She had been Bosley's nanny, then when he left the home she was just another slave for his family. "I mean, Miss Eve. Gracias. You are so nice. God bless you." The woman was so emotional, like a real Latina. Eve respected that way more than the coldness and rude behavior that she received from Bosley's real mother. "Señor John, she is beautiful. So beautiful. So nice. I see why you like her. She make good wife to you some day. Beautiful babies!" The woman dreamed away and Eve's eyes grew wide. Had Bosley told Maria that he likes Eve? Or was she reading too much into it?

The three of them sat down and enjoyed the typical Puerto Rico foods on the tray for the next half an hour. Maria asked Bosley about his life and she was glad that he was now happy in Miami. He had been sending her letters sometimes, he sent her money and he was helping her family out financially. In his mind…she was his mother!

The woman left and they could finally have some rest. They both took a shower and jumped in the bed. Eve was looking at it for a while before she finally hopped in it with a smile.

"What? Is there a problem? I could ask for another room, just for you?" He offered, hoping she would say no.

"Not a problem. It's just huge. I'm still in shock, this is your childhood room." She smirked, bringing herself closer to him as she ducked under the covers. She was most definitely not shy to share a bed with him. Not after so many nights of experience.

"Please don't tell me that turns you on!?" Bosley laughed, placing his hand on top of her. She smelled so good. Her hair was wet and she had no make-up on. He remembered what he told her during their dinner in Moscow, that she was the most beautiful woman. He wanted to say it again, but he didn't want to freak her out.

"Nope!" She replied and snuggled closer. Her nose was buried against his neck. This felt too comfortable. "But everything else does." She added, smirking against his skin.

"Is that so!?" He challenged her. Being away from Miami, being in this crazy world of unlimited cash and royalty, it kind of gave them the excuse to open up a little bit. Not to mention, they were alone, with no one to judge!

"You doubt it?" She replied with a question, but then she felt her eyes closing. "Bos, I know I slept in the plane, but would you mind if we take a nap before the wedding?"

"It's alright. I'm tired as well. I hadn't slept all night, wondering if you'll run away when you learn the truth about me. But now that you're still in my arms, I have nothing to worry about." He smiled and five minutes later both of them were sleeping soundlessly.

When they woke up it was time to get ready and Eve realized that she had only one set of clothes on her body. Bosley was prepared, he had contacted Maria and requested something specific for both of them to wear. He opened the huge walk-in closet adjoined to his bedroom and there were two mannequins: a male one with an all-white suite and a female one with the most exquisite gown Eve had ever seen…also white. Both of them were Valentino. Eve tried to argue about it. At first she thought it was the bride's dress. Then she felt bad for wearing white to someone else's wedding. Last but not least, she freaked out just at the thought of how much this must have cost. But Bosley told her it was alright and she had to trust him.

She found tons of brand new and unopened Chanel make-up in the bathroom and she was determined to grab some for Abby and Kate. After quickly applying some to her face, she proceeded to curl her hair a little bit. This had been a baby boy's bedroom years ago, but it was certainly full of everything one could need. Including condoms, which she rolled her eyes about when she found them stocked in the smallest drawer under the sink.

Walking out of the bathroom and showing a Hollywood Glamour version of herself to Bosley made him whistle. He helped her hop into her dress and he was barely breathing when he saw how beautiful she looked.

"I'm ready. And so are you. Now, is the wedding far from here, are we going by car, can I drive!?" She said with enthusiasm and he was happy she was enjoying it.

He stood up, fixing his suite and walking to the terrace. He moved away a thick curtain and opened a door before they saw the back yard. Everything was ready for the wedding, the guests had already arrived. He didn't let Eve look around for too long before they were back in the room, the sound-proof door had been shut.

"You're so beautiful." He finally said shortly. "And I have something for you. It's uh, a family thing." He gave her a white box and she gasped when she saw a diamond ring in it. "Something so beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty." He quoted someone from Eve's favorite TV show.

"Bos…I can't." She wasn't stupid, she knew this thing was probably worth as much as the whole house. "Plus, I'm already wearing Gloria's ring. I never take it off. You know it." She showed him her right hand which was trembling, sweaty and red.

He reached out for her left hand instead. Her heart stopped for a long moment. But she allowed him to slip the ring on her finger anyway.

"There. Perfect match." He winked. His words were not only directed to the ring.

"Thank you, Bos. Now come on, we should go downstairs." She urged him.

Once they stepped foot outside, Eve checked out the decorations. It was so elegant, everything was white and black only. And then she realized something else. She turned to Bosley and her face was stern.

"Why are we the only two people wearing white?" She questioned. All the guests wore black.

"Because we can." Bosley smirked. Eve figured it was some wicked plan to make his family upset and she didn't mind at all. "Oh, I should probably tell you. As the bride's brother, I'm the Best Man. Oops, I should have prepared a speech." He smirked. "And since you're with me to the wedding, you're Maid-of-Honor." He smiled brightly as if this wasn't huge news at all.

"What!? Bosley! I'm going to kill you painfully slow for this!" She folded her arms.

"You're already doing it to me…that dress, my God, Eve!" He said flirtatiously, checking her out up and down.

Before they could have any time to realize what was going on, they were being pulled to a section near the altar. The evil Queen was there, a Priest and a few other people that Eve figured out would take part in the ceremony somehow. She heard a few people ask who she and Bosley were.

"Mi hijo." His mother said shortly, she was clearly not happy about this fact.

"El criminal!?" A few people said loud enough to make others turn around and check Bosley out. "Y la mujer?" They asked, this time about Eve.

"Ella no es importante." The evil Queen laughed, it made her feel good to speak badly of other people.

"Actually, she is very important." Bosley smirked, lightly holding Eve's left hand. Everyone's eyes flew to her hand and they all gasped. People definitely knew this ring and their attitude changed the second they saw it around Eve's finger. They suddenly smiled and greeted her, they almost bowed to her.

"Juan, what do you think you're doing?" His mother questioned, her confidence was now gone and she looked pale.

"Living my life and being happy." He stated simply. "And it's John!" He kept on repeating this, it seemed like the woman kept on intentionally saying the name that he didn't want to associate with anymore.

They were interrupted when the music started. Someone quickly told them where to stand and what to do. The groom appeared soon, then the bride walked in on her own. Eve wondered why their father didn't bring her to the altar. It was part of the tradition. They were a Latino family, it was a Latino wedding, it had to be traditional. Her eyes checked out a few of the guests: the young girls were gossiping about the bride, the young guys were checking out the bride and the elder people were yawning, checking if it was time to get drunk for free already. The whole thing lacked any kind of emotions. It felt like two people were signing a business deal…and from what Bosley told her earlier, that's exactly what it was.

By the end of the ceremony, Bosley brought the rings to the couple and they exchanged vows. Eve was absolutely amused…hours ago she was convincing Bosley that she would probably be the least emotional person at the wedding, when now it felt like she was the only one who cared about it at all. Lost in her thoughts, she missed the part with the vows, the rings exchange, the pulling of the veil. She barely registered the first kiss of the new family standing right in front of her. However, something brought her back to reality.

"By the power given to me, I now pronounce you husband and wife…" The Pastor said right before the couple kissed. But then he kept on speaking and Eve once again questioned her ability to understand Spanish. His words would be something like this, in English: "And the two of you…may you be legally and soulfully bounded for life. God bless you. Congratulations."

Her heart sank to her stomach. What was going on? His last words were clearly meant for her and Bosley, the man was pointing at them and he put on their hands a little white bracelet made of soft silky material. She saw Bosley nod and murmur something that could work as "I do!  
in English, so she did the same, thinking this would be the end of it and then people would turn their attention back on the couple who was originally getting married. But then again, didn't she and Bosley…? What if that's why he insisted on wearing white as well, while all the guests wore black?

"Beso, beso, beso…" The guests started cheering once nothing was happening in front of them. Eve looked at Carmen and her husband, but it soon dawned on her that they wanted her to be the one kissing…Bosley. Suddenly her mouth felt dry. He didn't seem too puzzled about it, except that he had a silly smile on his face, as if he was in the 5th grade and she was the first girl he ever liked.

The people kept on cheering and she had no other choice but to comply. It felt weird…but it also felt kind of good. Without much thinking she took a tiny step forward and he did the same. His hands held hers tightly, her palms were sweaty again and it made him chuckle. She lifted her head to look at him. Was it just a game? Maybe they were just going to do it so that everyone would shut up and go get drunk already. Eve had done a lot of things for undercover missions, she even once posed as Kate's ex-girlfriend. But somehow…this moment they were sharing at the wedding…it felt real.

She looked up and their eyes met. This wasn't a game, at least not for her. She saw the way he was intentionally waiting, giving her a chance to pull back. It made her smile. Eve hated pushy guys, the kind of men who think they can claim you whenever and wherever they decide. He was nothing like that. He was a gentleman, he was waiting, the ball was in her court.

And then she realized she was taking way too long. His thumb brushed against the palm of her left hand…where the diamond ring was, where the white bracelet was, where her heart was, just a little higher. There was no doubt in her mind that she was madly in love with him. Only problem was…he was madly in love with Elisabeth!

She moved an inch forward, not breaking the gaze. Her heart was racing and she was sure that if people didn't stop yelling "Beso!" she would attack them with grenades.

"You sure?" Bosley whispered, inches away from her lips and she just nodded.

He embraced her tight, giving her a couple of seconds to calm down. Surprisingly, she was very calm. Her body wasn't trembling, she didn't seem insecure at all. Yes, her palms were still sweating. But she seemed a 100% into the moment. His lips lingered against hers for another second before he kissed her. And then it was magic. She couldn't tell if she was in Heaven or was it only that she was kissing an Angel? Either way, it felt better than anything she had ever experienced in her life. He could tell that she was smiling against his lips. His hands were almost grabbing her with urge, but at the same time it felt like he had never been softer with her. And she had never been happier than when she was with him. Neither one of them was ready to break the kiss that they had been waiting for in months. So they just kept on going. Nobody knew them anyway, it could be their little secret. Their huge secret. Although Eve knew she wouldn't be able to keep her marriage a secret from Abby and Kate. And maybe she wouldn't have to…

While the vows were being pronounced, two American women arrived at the Bosley property, holding invitations in one hand and a suitcase in the other. They practically rushed to the back-yard, throwing their luggage away. They had almost missed the whole ceremony. Abby's plan to give Eve and Bosley privacy in the plane on the way to Puerto Rico had backfired. She had asked Charlie to get her and Kate tickets to the next plane, but clearly the timing was all wrong. The blonde one was now fuming, tapping her Louboutin shoes against the pebbles in the yard, trying to reach the crowd of guests and get a little better look of the bride and groom. The fact that the wedding was held at such an insanely beautiful private property made it even more exciting. Kate followed on her high heels too, wondering out loud if they should text Eve and Bosley and let them know they had arrived after all.

Both girls stopped in track and their jaws dropped. They were pretty sure that "beso" meant "kiss" and that Eve and Bosley were standing in front of a Priest who was smiling at them while…well, while they were shamelessly locking lips and not letting go of each other. Carmen and her new husband had stepped away for a moment, so the thing Abby and Kate saw nearly gave them a heart attack.

"OH MY GOD!" Kate finally formed a few words.

"FINALLY!" Abby cheered, realizing there was a lonely tear in her eye, waiting to fall down.

"I can't believe we almost missed their wedding." Kate's eyes were fixed on the couple who was now leaning down, still kissing.

"I can't believe we didn't know _they_ were getting married!" Abby dramatized.

Abby and Kate considered themselves the only people who actually cared about that kiss. However, there were others as well.

An elegant man in his 50's was sitting way back in the line of guests, comfortably hidden between the hundreds of people. He was calm, he had a little smile on his lips. It almost felt as if he was Bosley's father…watching his son walk down the aisle with a girl he seemed to have undeniable feelings for. The man didn't speak to anyone, he just stood there quietly, dressed in his designer suite, uncomfortably fixing his tie when he realized the kiss he was witnessing was becoming a little more passionate than what one might consider "appropriate" for such an event. He was happy, relieved even. But there was something underneath the layer of happiness, there was also pain. Memories of the past were haunting him and at one point it became too emotional for him to handle. He stood up discretely, just walking away before he would be spotted, although only one person at this event knew who this man really was.

Somewhere in the sidelines there was a gorgeous Latina girl with a long black dress, flowing down her delicate frame. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in curls, much like Eve's hairstyle that day. Her dark hazel eyes were full of sparks, tears, emotions. She brought a little handkerchief to her eyes, wiping away the moist all around them. Traces of mascara were left on the delicate fabric and she smiled. She could hear her own heartbeat, her own breathing over the loud Mendelsohn tune, she could feel the way her blood traveled up and down her veins in a rush. It was pure emotions and she had a pretty good idea why she felt this way. Watching the two people kiss right in front of her, it filled her heart with joy. _"That's my girl!"_ – She whispered underneath her breath. Nobody around knew who she was. She didn't know anybody either…except the few ones that mattered to her. A waiter came by to offer her another drink right before the ceremony would end, but by the time the young man turned around to pour the woman a glass of champagne, she had disappeared. Like a ghost. Like a vision. Like she was never even there. Who knows…maybe she wasn't!

At one point both Eve and Bosley needed to step back and take a breath. He found it hard to let go, she felt so good, leaning down, his hands supporting her in one of those dancing positions in the air, his lips against hers. But once they stepped back, they were still in trance. It took them both a lot of restraint not to jump at each other right after taking a breath to last them another few minutes. They put the married couple to shame. Eve noticed Bosley's mother nearly fainting and it made her smirk.

She smiled at him weakly, she was confused. First of all…were they now married? And second…was the kiss for real? At least one thing was for sure…Gloria would have approved!

He smiled wide, bringing her against his chest as the ceremony ended and everyone walked to the big open space seating area where the cocktail and dinner party would be held. His body language was screaming that he was relieved this kiss finally happened. But Eve was someone who liked verbal confirmation.

Hand in hand they walked by two female figures who didn't seem to move at all. Suddenly they realized they knew those girls.

"Abby!?" Eve squealed, letting go of Bosley's hand instinctively.

"Kate!?" Bosley added, frowning as he lost contact with Eve's warm hand.

"Yeah, uh…" Kate stuttered. Cops were never really good with words. Though one would think an ex-cop would at least be good with unexpected situations.

"…Surprise?" Abby ended off Kate's attempt to make a sentence. The ex-Socialite side of her instantly saw the huge diamond ring on Eve's left hand.

"Whe-…" Eve looked at Bosley for a second before she faced the girls again. "When did you arrive?" She asked frantically.

"Just…" Kate once again failed to speak like a normal human being.

"…a minute ago. We missed everything, didn't we? Sorry, we had a change of heart, we hopped on the next plane." Abby explained further. A little white lie wouldn't be a sin, especially since neither Eve nor Bosley were willing to speak about what happened a couple of minutes ago.

"You two are like Donald Duck's three kids. You know those little ones that always end off each other's sentences and thoughts. It's kind of creepy." Bosley laughed and linked hands with Kate, as she seemed the most puzzled one. "Come on, you didn't miss the good part. We have crazy good wine here in Puerto Rico. Not to mention the food. Let's go to our table." He smiled and walked the girl towards the tents and tables. His best game-plan was to separate Abby and Kate, so he could understand how much they saw and why Kate was so spaced out in shock.

Eve smiled and linked hands with Abby. She sure looked like a happy girl, wearing a white dress to a wedding. Abby and Kate had long and elegant black gowns on. "Oh, the food is divine. Maria brought us amazing stuff earlier today when we arrived. I'm hungry again, come on, you'll love it all. Hey, this is Maria over there. She's amazing. Her and Bosley are really close." Eve waved to the woman who was watching from distance.

Abby also waved and smiled. "Ooh! So that's why Bosley was keeping it hush-hush about the whole wedding thing. Seriously, he should know better than that. We don't care that he comes from a poor family. He is an amazing person. Money doesn't matter!" Abby stated proudly, but Eve just shook her head. She had learned the truth about Bosley the hard way, so she left it up to faith to break the news to Abby too.

Once they all sat at the table everyone's eyes went to a middle height man who just walked in and it seemed like people had to bow to him. Taking a closer look, Eve realized he was the man from the picture, the one standing to the evil Queen. The man stuttered something about a business meeting in the office and then he told his only daughter he was sorry for basically missing her whole wedding. He didn't seem bothered at all. He seemed tired, grumpy and too rich to have any morals anyway. His only sort of an apology was to say that "next time" he would walk her down the aisle. But that was hardly what any newlywed girl wanted to hear. However, it didn't seem like she minded.

"It's always been like this." Bosley leaned in and whispered to Eve.

"Jeez, I've seen snobs but those people take it to a whole new level." Abby commented and Eve tried really hard not to laugh.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Abby." Kate nodded after having carefully inspected the way people were behaving themselves during the dinner.

"Come on, girls. Let's show these snobs how we have a good time. Miami style, eh?" Bosley stood up, abandoning his food and speaking loud enough to be overheard by his family who was sitting at the table next to theirs.

The girls nearly tackled people over on their way to the dance-floor. The one thing all four of the Angels loved to do more than anything else was dance. They had their specific way of dancing in a group, making jokes, spinning around. The girls liked to test Bosley's quick reactions by twirling and letting him catch them before they would fall to the floor. Needless to say, he caught them, every time. And the night of the wedding was the same: they started dancing immediately. An hour later they were still on the dance-floor. People were still eating, but food wasn't on their minds. They loved the music and they loved being together. Bosley found it hard to focus on Eve, now with Abby and Kate jumping around as well. But he knew the night was young and he would have plenty of time to be alone with her later.

At one point he managed to get Eve away for a second, just enough to ask her something. "Should I tell them?" He was clearly talking about his family situation.

"Nah." Eve smirked and pulled him to the dance-floor once again. "Let them suffer the shock. I did." She made a perfect spin, landing in his arms after it. "Plus, I can't wait to see the priceless look on Abby's face when she realizes you're even more rich than her." She giggled.

"Was! I _was_ rich." He corrected her and twirled her again, holding her hand in the air. "Now the only treasures I have are three little Angels. And they make me happier than all the money in the world could." He stated cheesily.

"You guys…" Abby's voice was full of emotions as she spotted them getting closer to where she was dancing with Kate. "You two look adorable. Wait, I'll take a picture. Aww, come on, get closer, don't be shy." She urged them and Kate already started pushing Eve towards Bosley. "Seriously Bos, hug her or something. She doesn't bite…unless you're into that kind of stuff." She smirked and grabbed the chance to snap a very warm and fun picture the moment both Eve and Bosley laughed out loud at her statement.

"Please don't tell me you…" Kate quickly walked to Abby, grabbing her phone. All she saw was a delivery report message. "…You sent it to Charlie!?" She sighed, it didn't even surprise her. Abby just laughed, Eve heard it as well, but she didn't care. Bosley, however, snapped a bit.

"You sent this picture to Charlie!? What did you say? Abby, I'm not even joking, what did you write?" He questioned, but given that Abby wasn't going to answer him, he grabbed her phone and walked away.

The girls weren't worried. They were used to Bosley having this weird little thing with Charlie, but since they were the only men in a crew completely dominated by women, they were allowed to have their guy-secrets.

After ten minutes Eve walked away from the dance-floor. She needed to take a breath of fresh air and to make sure Bosley was alright. She found him by the fountain, waving his hands in the air and explaining stuff to Charlie. She couldn't hear his whole sentences, just some words. But he seemed worried.

"…Charlie, you don't understand…no…Eve, no…just dancing…no, no, no…you're wrong…not Elisabeth…"

The moment Eve heard him say that name, her heart stopped beating for a while. She felt something stronger than her. It wasn't fear, it wasn't hate…it was pure jealousy. She dropped the glass of wine that she was holding in her hand and the sound of it made Bosley turn around and realize he wasn't alone. He switched the phone off without another word.

"Eve…" He started off.

"They're about to cut the cake. We should be there. I think." She smiled, dismissing the conversation that was about to start.

They walked back to their table in complete silence. While Carmen and her husband were trying to gather everyone near the cake stand, a girl came by and tapped Eve and Bosley's shoulders.

"Congratulations. She's stunning. I'm glad you finally settled down." The girl said in English, having overheard their previous conversations she figured she shouldn't speak in Spanish.

"Thanks." Bosley smiled without correcting the girl's statement. "Angels, meet the only sane person in my family, other than my grandma. This is my cousin Rosana. And these are my friends…this is Abby, then there's Kate and this is-…" Bosley started to introduce them but another girl jumped in their conversation.

"We know. She's that "Townsend" girl. She looks prettier than on that picture." The other girl commented.

"What?" Eve raised an eyebrow. She didn't know the girls saw her picture. And why would she be called "that Townsend girl"? She sighed, figuring out maybe Bosley sent his family a picture from the Agency. "Uh. Yeah. I mean, I work in the Townse-…" Eve started to explain, but this time Bosley cut her off.

"That's Rosana's little sister Viviana. She's the curious one. Now let's all keep quiet and watch them cut the cake, shall we, girls?" Bosley smiled, masking up the rude way he interrupted the whole conversation.

He figured that finding out that he's actually loaded with money, or rather that his family was loaded, was enough for Eve for one weekend. She couldn't possibly hear the truth about everything, especially about the "Townsend girl" comment. To top it all, Abby and Kate still had no idea about Bosley's origins.

The newlyweds cut the cake and it was time for Bosley to stand up and deliver a speech that he hadn't exactly prepared, yet, he had in his mind for a while now.

"Okay, let's all raise our glasses and welcome the new family to the table for some cake and let's wish them a lifetime full of sweetness. When I was a little boy and I asked my older sister Carmen about "love", she told me: _Love only comes once in your life…you can't miss it, you'll know when it's there…it will be stronger than anything you ever felt before, sweeter than your favorite chocolate cake and sour like the cherry on top of your favorite ice-cream._ Truthfully, it scared me, I mean, I was seven years old and I never wanted to fall in love. I'm skipping the stories about high-school, oh yeah, and college…and I'm going straight to the real life. One day I felt the sweetness and I thought I was in love. Then it all got sour and just like that, my fantasy was taken away from me. I despised love after that. Now I find myself thinking…you can only go this long without admitting it to yourself that sweet and sour is the best combination, just like Carmen said all those years ago. When you have someone and you spend every single day of your life just wanting to protect her, that's sour. When you feel both weak and strong, happy and confused, bubbly and out of words, that's sour. But when you see the way she looks at you and smiles…that's sweet. And then you know it…that must be love, no matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise. Once you let yourself believe it…look, apparently marriage is the next step." He smiled, glancing over at his sister and her husband. "Because in the face of true love you don't just give up…even if the object of your affection turns out to be someone other than what you originally thought life had planned out for you!" His eyes were poking through Eve as he spoke. "So cheers, to the new family, to Love, to pursuing the right girl, to new beginnings…and happy endings!" He raised his glass and saw a few of his cousins cry, Abby and Kate did the same while Eve tried to get a hold of her emotions. She looked adorable, all serious and calm on the outside…she didn't even know she was biting her lower lip and her glass was half-way to her lips, but she had forgotten to take a sip.

"Cheers." He said to Eve while painfully slow maneuvering to sit next to her once again.

"Cheers." She repeated, just like she repeated the thing that sounded awfully much like an "I do" earlier, during the ceremony. She finally realized her hand was hanging in the air, so she took the chance to down the glass of alcohol. It took her less than 4 seconds to grab Kate's glass while she wasn't looking, eagerly taking a large sip.

"Whoah, easy there, Angel." Bosley laughed, removing Kate's glass from Eve's hands. "You're welcome." He smirked. "Those two alcohols don't mix well, trust me, been there." His hands made circles around his head, as if he was showing her how hungover she would be the next day.

"Thanks." Eve chuckled lightly, getting herself a bottle of water instead.

"Bos, it's so nice of those people to let you have your sister's wedding at their home." Kate smiled, looking around in awe.

"Yeah…no, I don't think so." Abby shook her head. "Rich people are stuck up snobby brats. They would never allow the staff to be anywhere near their property, unless they're cleaning it. You guys don't understand, but take it from me as the only representative of the world of Filthy Rich People…there's no such thing as treating the staff as friends. Ever!" She rolled her eyes. Saying this now felt so ridiculous. Years ago it would have been a normal thing to say, just another day in the life of a Manhattan Socialite Bitch. She was a changed person now, she was much more laid back and open to people from lower social classes. However, one thing remained: she still had the pride that used to be the richest one of the Angels.

The evil Queen, as Eve was referring to the woman whose name she yet hadn't even heard, stood up and made rounds with her glass, to greet the guests at their tables. Her husband followed. Abby eyed them from head to toe, they were wearing only designer stuff, the most expensive fashion items in the world. She was truly impressed and a little jealous. Whoever those people were, they were intimidating with their insanely huge and lavish palace, their money, clothes and well, the bad manners that follow.

"Nice speech, Juan." The elder man clinked his glass with Bosley's.

"Unimpressive. Sobby. Too long." The evil Queen commented, rolling her eyes, as they were the only things she could still move after all the Botox in her face. Once again she spoke without actual words, no verbs, no sentences. Yet she said enough.

Bosley didn't seem affected at all. He was like a robot. He took a sip of his drink and just smiled. Abby registered that behavior…she had been doing the same exact thing in Manhattan, during social events: keeping a straight face on, no matter how much the other bitches were trying to annoy her. Good for Bosley, he had the same ability as Abby.

"I'm quite disappointed. All those women you've been with and you chose…that!?" The elder woman pointed at Eve as if she was trash. Just the way she looked at the girl was so disrespectful and rude. "And you gave her the family ring…look at her, she would most likely sell it and run away with a motorcycle hippie!'

"Whoah, wait a minute. Nobody speaks like that about our friend. Got it!?" Kate stood up immediately.

"Bitch, who do you think you are!?" Abby stood up too. It filled Eve's heart with joy. Bosley's as well. "Take it back or we take you down!" She threatened, Blondie was ready to attack.

"Girls, settle down." Bosley stood up too and out of all the things he could have done…he simply laughed. "It doesn't really matter what she says. The more you get upset, the more you feed the dragon."

"Oh! This is scandalous. How dare you?" The woman gasped in a fake manner. Clearly she wasn't used to anyone standing up for themselves while she tried to stomp all over them. Suddenly she had a bunch of Americans teaching her manners.

Bosley tried to calm the girls down, he literally caught Abby's swinging fist in the air before any damage could be done to her fresh manicure and the elder woman's face. Eve stood up as well, holding Abby back. Kate tried to grab Abby's hand, but she grabbed Eve's instead, resulting into an instant reaction from Eve who stepped back, knocked over the chair and nearly pushed Abby to the floor, as she was thinking someone other than Kate was grabbing her hand in order to fight.

Bosley was enjoying this far more than what would be acceptable at such an elegant and classy event. He brought a hand to his mouth in hopes of hiding the chuckles and the facial expressions he did while watching the three girls attacking each other without realizing it, all while they were trying to protect Eve. He let them fix that net of hair, hands and parts of fabric that got entangled during those few seconds of pure bliss. Everyone was watching in shock.

"Juan, you're a disgrace to the whole family. I'm now ashamed to call you my son." The woman protested, stomping her foot against the floor and walking away, trying to save the little dignity that she had.

"You've always been ashamed of me. And you don't even call me by my name, which is now John." He smirked at her and finally went to the girls' side, helping Kate get her spikes bracelet away from Abby's ruffle dress.

Realization hit Abby and she was no longer worried about the couture item that was nearly ruined. "Son?" She murmured quietly. "The owners of this place…" She looked up to where Bosley was standing and smirking down at her. Suddenly she jumped up, grabbed him and shook him. "YOU'RE FILTHY RICH!?" She yelled, without really planning to do it. It was just too much to take in quietly.

"Oh no. Abby's social status has been outshined. Run for cover!" Kate narrated, dramatizing the whole event. She wanted to laugh so badly, but she was afraid for her life. She knew how much it meant for Abby to be the one with the highest social status.

"Uh, I don't like this term. Can we, please, discuss this later? Maybe when there aren't hundreds of people watching us." Bosley pleaded. "Now girls just sit down and shut up. I can't possibly survive more time than the needed. So let's let them wrap this thing up and go have some fun of our own!" He sounded a little too calm to be normal. Abby nodded, realizing how hard it must be for him to keep up a straight face on.

The wedding was over thirty minutes after the cake was served. Bosley and the Angels were among the first people to leave, followed by the faithful Maria. The woman hurried down the hallways of the house until she reached the right wing.

"Here. I stored luggage for Miss and Miss. It's safe. Now let me show you the room. It's in señor Eduardo's wing. Very pretty. Blue things, you'll like. There Chanel for the girls." Maria spoke, trying really hard to speak proper English, even though she omitted a few words in her sentences.

"Wait…wing?" Abby frowned. This was supposed to be a fun trip, but it was turning into a nightmare. As they walked in, she saw everything painted in white and very light blue. "You have your own wing!?"

"Don't make a scene. Breathe, think Chanel and keep walking." Kate whispered to Abby, helping her walk straight forward without falling to the floor in panic attack.

They were going to share a room with two enormous beds and an amazing terrace that was joined with the one Eve and Bosley had. After they had a tour of the wing, they ended up in Bosley's room and they realized something…

"Bos, your childhood room is adorable." Kate smiled and picked up a few of the stuffed toys that Maria had kept all those years.

"Wait. So this is your room. We're in the guest-room next door. Where does Eve stay?" She looked around, noticing one insanely large bed in the middle of Bosley's room, unlike the two big ones that Kate and her were going to use.

"She's…uh…" Bosley stuttered.

"Here!" Eve twirled around happily. She was way over the family drama. Bosley had promised them fun and she was looking forward to it.

"You're sleeping with Bo-… Ouch!" Abby started to speak, but Kate's elbow was fast enough to dig into her ribs. "Ugh." She grunted. This day was going so wrong.

"Abbs, can we maybe…talk in private?" Bosley suggested, walking her out on the terrace.

Eve remained inside with Kate, showing her all the cool stuff in the bathroom and grabbing a few make-up things in their bags. At the same time Bosley felt like he owned an explanation to Abby.

"I should have told you earlier…" He started off.

"Yeah. Months ago!" Abby specified, crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"I know. But hear me out, okay?" He put one hand on her shoulder and allowed her to sit on the swing that was on the far edge of the terrace. "I never really belonged to this world. I hated everything about it. Yes, I come from wealth, but that's not who I am. I ran away from all this when I was young and I never looked back. Now, I know how much your social status means to you, that's why I never mentioned it. I didn't want you or the other girls to see me as a…"

"…Rich spoiled brat?" Abby finished his sentence, taking offense.

"That's not what I meant…" He tried to argue, but he was only fooling himself.

"That's exactly what you meant, Bos." Abby sighed and looked at the horizon. "And it's alright. I mean, it sucks and I never expected to hear it from you, out of all people…but it's the truth."

"Wait, what?" Her words startled him.

"Bos…now you know how I've felt my whole life. Like I'm suffocating. Like I'm never good enough. Like I don't deserve the majority of the things that I have. Why do you think I started stealing things? It was easier to think that I stole it from someone who bought it fairly, rather than knowing I bought it myself, with money that my father got by giving the law the middle finger for years." She shrugged. "Now that I know you come from wealth too, I kind of see why you were so comforting when I opened up, you know, on the rooftop, when I joined the Angels. I felt like I could connect to you…share my sob story, you know?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded. The conversation wasn't going in the direction he thought it would. Not at all.

"But still, you should have been honest. I wouldn't care if your family has more money than mine. At least they got them fairly…wait, did they?" She chuckled and looked up.

"Yes. All fair. My family owns a multi-million dollar corporation that's been running in Puerto Rico for decades." He clarified.

"Ah. Old money. Well, it's not making me feel any better. But it's good to know." Abby let herself laugh so she would shake all the negative feelings that were pent up in her within the last one hour.

"Remember how you were the one who said that every Angel has a deep dark secret?" He looked at her challengingly. "I guess this is part of mine."

"Wow, wait. There's more? Please tell me you have a hot young cousin who is straight?" She laughed from the heart now.

"Oh, I have plenty of cousins. But you don't want to mix and mingle with the Bosley family members. It's so complicated that it often got me wondering if I could change my last name when I get married." He joked, but not quite.

"Hmm. John French would sound nice. I'm sure Eve won't mind." Abby nudged him lightly. He was sure she was feeling much better in spirit now that she was making her usual jokes again.

"Shut up." Bosley pushed her hand away gently, trying to mask up a huge grin.

"Oh, come on. The two of you looked divine today in front of the Pastor. You can't deny it…you've been thinking of that moment with her, eh?" Abby grinned curiously.

"It's not that simple." He shrugged.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you? And don't tell me you don't like her…I see the way you drool over her each time she passes by. And I saw the…ehm, reaction that you had when she was teasing you last week at the beach. A little tip, next time don't wear form-fitting speedos." Abby always had to take it to the next level.

"You did not just say that!" Bosley wasn't sure if he was blushing or fuming at those words, but he certainly felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, yes I did!" She smirked, but then started squealing loudly as Bosley attacked her with tickles. It was the only thing that could possibly shut her mouth. However, he always felt guilty when he tickled Abby, it was as if he was torturing her, she was kicking and screaming all the time and he had to yet understand if that was from pain or just for fun.

"Seriously though…" She said right after taking a breath when he finally stopped his torture. "What could possibly be so complicated? It's not like there's another girl-…" Her mind quickly scanned the facts and she brought a hand to cover her lips as she gasped. "Oh my God, Bos. I'm so sorry. I never thought…I mean…I forgot you told us about-…" She stuttered and he cut her off before she would be able to pronounce the name.

"Yeah." His eyes wandered around for a long moment before he faced Abby again.

"You know Kate and I love Eve like our sister. And we know she loves us too. But sometimes we feel like she would never fully let go of the past…like she would never look at us the same way she looked at Gloria…" Abby commented, speaking slowly, giving herself time to figure out if her words would freak Bosley out. Or if he was even going to get the parallel that she was drawing.

"But what Eve had with Gloria was unique. It was different. It can never be repeated, replaced, let alone forgotten. That's what makes it so special. That's why she's holding on to it for so long…and damn, she's holding tight. I mean, she turns into an emotional wreck each time we mention Gloria. But eventually she learned she had to let go and move on. She has been more open with us lately, she feels so much closer now. And look at her…she's happy." Abby pointed inside the room. Through the glass door they could see Eve and Kate jumping around and dancing like little freaks. Bosley was positive that he heard a Flo Rida tune coming out of someone's mobile phone and filling the room.

"Things from the past should stay in the past. There's a limit as to how long it is healthy that they circle around us and haunt us, preventing us from being happy again. I'm not saying those things should be forgotten. But they should be stored in a little compartment in our brains, just for reference…while the rest of it would be available for new memories. We should experience new things and meet new people. Just because Eve has us now, it doesn't mean she would ever forget about Gloria. It also doesn't mean that she didn't truly love her. It only means she's trying to live the life that her best friend would have wanted her to live: happy, steady, surrounded by people who love her." Abby finally finished her speech and it left Bosley baffled.

"Right…" He murmured quietly while on the inside his brain was registering all the information. He most definitely understood the parallel. What surprised him was that Sunshine Barbie went from zero to mad, then to upset, then to shrink in sixty seconds. Abby had always been the one to be straight forward. It sometimes got her in trouble, but she had a big mouth and she ran it whenever she wanted to. It was crazy to even think back of what she had just said now. There was no hostility, just softness. Every word she said made perfect sense and it wasn't that Bosley had never heard it before…it was just that hearing it from someone as special as Abby, it made him believe in it finally. He would probably never admit that, since he prided in being the best one of all four to give long motivational speeches…but he just got totally owned by Abby's words.

"Now let's go back inside before Kate gets jealous that you're taking me away from her." She giggled and stood up. "Oh and one more thing. Eve asked me earlier if she could borrow some underwear. Apparently you two travel light. So just so you know…whatever you do tonight, keep your grabby hands off of my La Perla and no monkey business around it, okay?" She laughed, back to her usual teasing self.

"Get out of my sight, Abigail!" Bosley threw a pillow at her and watched her duck and then run back inside his bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Girls!" He sighed, bumping his fists against the window and already deciding on his own revenge plan. He had been officially locked out on the terrace and the three girls were now laughing and sticking their tongues out at him through the glass doors.

"Poor Bosley." Eve giggled, hopping on the bed instead of opening the door for him.

"Yeah…he'll live." Abby shrugged. "What did I miss?"

"What did _we_ miss? Things were pretty heated there and then there was a complete 180!" Kate sat down next to Eve.

"We just spoke about stuff. Now come on, get your asses up. We're going dancing. There's no way I leave Puerto Rico without a shameful night of Salsa with a stranger. And Kate, don't judge, I know what you did last Summer!" Abby shot her a glance.

"Will you ever let it go, Abbs?" Kate pouted.

"What is it?" Eve stood up and started hoping that Bosley had ordered more than just a white wedding dress for her, otherwise she would have to ask the girls to borrow everything.

"Newly single Kate here was out drinking one night. She must have spent at least half an hour dancing with this guy and in the end she asked for his name…" Abby dramatized, although it all seemed quite normal to Eve.

"Okay…so?" Eve shrugged unenthusiastically.

"It was Bosley!" Abby stated and all three of them burst out in laughter. Kate must have been completely wasted. That was her one shameful event…apart from the latest St. Valentine's Day, of course.

They didn't even realize when the door of the bedroom had opened and someone had reached them, now standing right behind them, near the bed. Suddenly a loud clapping sound startled them all and they shouted, turning around to see it was Bosley behind them.

"Karma is a bitch, ladies!" Bosley took his turn to stick his tongue at them as they were checking out their pulse and breathing. "The balconies are joined and someone didn't lock their room well." He laughed. "I know this place by heart. But I'm not willing to stay here any longer. So come on, we're going to have fun, like I promised you. I took the liberty of…well, Maria really did it, but there are a few dresses for you to choose from. Check out the left section of my closet. You're welcome." He smirked, knowing what would happen next.

As if they had rehearsed it, the girls ran towards the closet, jumping over teddy bears and stuff. Inside there were traditional dance costumes and they were all in bright colors, so beautiful. Eve chose a red one, Abby a blue and Kate was about to grab the green one when Eve spoke.

"Uh, can you get another one, please? Have mine if you want. Just not green…" Eve looked at the dress for a bit and then back at Kate. "It's just that…green was Gloria's favorite color." She explained very subtly.

Hearing those words, Abby realized something: if it was this hard for Eve to get over Gloria, it must be ten times harder for Bosley to get over Elisabeth. She took a deep breath, refusing to let emotions ruin their night. She showed Kate another dress, a purple one with tons of ruffles on it. Finally it was the choice Kate made and the girls dressed up quickly. They walked back into Bosley's room with a dance-step and a lot of good mood.

"Wow, ladies…" He whistled with his mouth. They looked insanely good in those huge dresses with lots of layers and colors. "Come on. I just scored us a great table at "Cocodrilo". I know it sounds funny, but trust me, it's the best place to go drink and dance. Maria's eldest son is a bartender. Single and straight. I'm just saying." He winked at Abby.

Soon the Limo drove them to this night-club that was apparently named after a crocodile. The couches around the tables were in the shape of this animal and everything was colorful and shiny. Abby loved experiencing different cultures. Kate always liked things that were different from the everyday stuff she saw in Miami. And Eve was in pure Heaven…it looked like El Salvador, at least the people dancing around, having fun, speaking in Spanish. It gave her flashbacks of when she was only five years old and she would sneak out with Gloria and watch the young people from their village dance at the beach after sunset. It was how she learned the dance steps to Salsa. She remembered being mesmerized by the beauty of the dance, the shapes that the bodies of only two people can create, the speed they moved with, the sensuality although at five it was doubtful she even knew what that meant. She was just a child who had been caught up in the world of dance and she kept on dragging Gloria around the tiny room in the orphanage, the room they were sharing with four other kids, so they would learn more steps and start dancing like the grown up kids. Thinking back of those days made Eve smile as they were seated at their table. She only realized Kate was asking her what drink she would like from the bar, when the question was repeated for the third time.

After a few cocktails the music became louder. Nobody was sitting anymore, so the Angels jumped up and found a little spot at the dance-floor, big enough for the four of them to share. Although…Abby quickly found herself dancing with the bartender, Maria's son, just like Bosley had suspected. The boy was very well behaved, well-educated and he had a smile worth millions. And he spoke English with a sexy accent.

Kate had been grabbed and dragged away by two guys, twins, who were rambling something in Spanish and twirling her around mercilessly. She was lucky she could hold her liqueur, otherwise she would be injured severely, probably falling under the table. Bosley gave her a hand sign that it was alright. The girls had seen Latino movies, it was normal to walk into a club and get "kidnapped" by a guy. Everyone changed partners while they danced. It was part of the Latino culture.

However, when a dude approached Eve and tried to grab her away, Bosley shook his head, pulling her against him. He wouldn't mind if anyone else danced with her, but not before he did so himself. He started to spin her around a few times before the song ended. Luckily for him, the next one was a ballad and she was trapped in his arms. It would be rude if she walked away now, given that she kind of owed him a dance since the previous song ended off just as they started dancing. So he held her close and she didn't seem to mind swaying around for the next 3 minutes.

When a quick song started, the other girls found them and joined them again. The dynamics between the four of them was crazy, there was no denying that fact. The girls seemed happy with Bosley around and he felt complete with the three Angels in his life.

"If that's how life in Puerto Rico is…I'm moving here." Abby said, all grinning while she danced.

"Yeah, we need that guest room in your wing. We just can't afford it. Friends discount?" Kate blinked innocently, looking over at Bosley.

"No." He shook his head, holding Kate's hand and twirling her twice before she ended up right in front of him again. "Family discount." He stated with a smirk. "You girls are my family, as far as I'm concerned." He didn't mind being a little cheesy around the girls.

"Aww, Bosley!" Abby squealed, they knew she was intoxicated when she spoke with that voice.

"Bos!" Kate cheered as well, throwing her hands around him right after Abby did it.

Last but not least, Eve hugged them all as well. "Señor John Eduardo Bosley!" She giggled.

It was safe to say that now everyone in the club knew they were Americans and that put them in the Most Wanted Dance Partners list for the night. The bartender threw away his apron and invited Abby for another dance. She kind of had a soft spot for sexy guys who work with alcohol. Back in Miami Abby knew everyone and everyone knew Abby. Kate was kidnapped by one of the twin brothers who was showing her the basic steps of some dance that she wasn't even able to pronounce right. And that once again left Eve and Bosley on their own.

"This is amazing!" Eve initiated a dance. She could tell that everyone in this club knew how to dance right, they knew all the steps, all the twirls, all the right moves. And they looked so elegant and graceful, yet so happy and peaceful when they danced. "I love Puerto Rico!" She added to her statement.

"_You_ are amazing." Bosley changed the first part of what Eve had just said. However, he couldn't bring himself to change her last words into an honest emotional downpour. He knew he wanted to say it, he knew it definitely felt this way, but saying _"I love you"_ would be the final step and there would be no turning back. It would mean he had officially moved on from Elisabeth and that felt as if he was betraying her memory. Plus, they were drunk, so it's not like Eve would take it seriously anyway. So he kept his mouth shut…until he couldn't anymore.

Eve had been way too close for the previous few minutes. He couldn't think of a good reason why he wouldn't do the thing that followed. Moreover, they had already done it before. And Abby and Kate were not really around them, so this felt somewhat private.

"You have to stop saying this…" Eve fake-pouted when Bosley said she was amazing, yet once again.

"You have to stop being amazing." Bosley smirked, he loved teasing her with those words. He knew she didn't feel like she deserved them, so he took every chance he had, just to remind her of the fact that she was truly amazing.

"You're a tease!" Eve stuck her tongue at him childishly.

"You're amazing." He smirked again.

"You're annoying." She giggled, wanting to trigger him to say something else.

"You're amazing." He repeated once again.

"You're hot." She raised an eyebrow challengingly.

This time instead of telling her the same thing, he brought her close and kissed her lips. She almost felt like she was about to fall to the floor. Why did her knees feel so soft whenever he was around? He held her tight and refused to break the kiss. She didn't mind. In her mind there was a battlefield…a part of her was thinking about what the doctor had suggested, that they should go to that upcoming music festival in Miami and she should tell him how she feels about him. Well, it was a night-club and he was kissing her. And it was divine! Another part of her was thinking this could be bad, really bad…if Abby saw them, she would never lay off of Eve. There would be constant teases and reminders of this. A little part of her was also wondering if Gloria was watching from above. She would approve. She had a soft spot for Eve and Bosley ever since that night when Eve saw him in Miami for the first time. The majority of her brain wasn't thinking at all…she was just relaxed, enjoying the moment.

"Holy freaking shit!" Kate gasped, leaving the twin guy astonished, alone, in the middle of the dance-floor. She pulled Abby away from the bartender's arms and they took the best position: far enough to be spying without being noticed, but close enough to see the whole thing.

"Oh, holy Fashion Gods!" Abby gasped as well, covering her mouth with one hand so she wouldn't start yelling.

The two girls remained silent for a couple of minutes, just watching their two friends. At one point they subconsciously brought their hands up in the air for a very much awaited high five. It felt even better that they didn't push them to kiss, there were no games, no plans, no schemes. Abby felt like she couldn't breathe while Kate's own breathing was ragged, she couldn't hold her breath for longer than two seconds before exhaling deeply and dramatically, letting out a cute little dreamy sound in the end.

"They did it again. Finally. Yes! Oh yes. This is good, Kate! This is salvation from our misery! This is our own personal Heaven right there!" Abby dramatized.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's _their_ moment, not ours. Shut up and watch. Wait, give me your phone. Quick! I'll make a video. You snap pictures." She smirked.

"I like your thinking, Miss Prince." Abby smirked and complied.

Pulling back for air, Eve's cheeks were burning. She looked away shyly. She no longer had the crowd staring at her, like it happened during the wedding. But she had one thing: certainty that the kiss hadn't only been for cover in front of his family. Apparently he wanted to kiss her for real. Right? He did it again in the club and nobody told him to do so. She giggled nervously and felt like she needed someone to slap her. She felt like a fifteen year old school-girl.

"Wow…" Bosley muttered to himself.

"Amazing?" Eve winked, wondering if he still had the same opinion.

"Amazing doesn't begin to describe this." He smirked, letting his hand brush up and down her arm.

"Bos…" Eve finally got the courage to look him in the eyes. She kind of wanted to let it all out. It was high time. "I need to tell you something…" She was excited, in a good way. However, her face turned cold for some weird reason. And it freaked him out.

"No." He whispered, making her even more confused. "You don't need to say it." He continued. "That was highly unprofessional. I shouldn't have…" He stuttered, looking away. Suddenly his hands left her waist, the distance between them tripled and it felt cold. "It won't happen again." He ended off, he figured out the kiss had freaked Eve out and she was about to shut him off, so he hurried to be the one to say it. In his head this would help make things less awkward in the future.

"Right…" She mumbled. There was this weird thing in the air, whenever things were good between them something just had to happen and screw it all up. "I need a drink." She stated, just to be able to walk away. But she walked opposite direction from the bar.

Eve's eyes scanned the open space and she directed herself towards the restrooms. She nearly kicked the door down and after a loud "Get out, now!" scream, all the girls walked out, leaving her alone in there. She hopped up, sitting on the sink counter and letting her head fall against her hands. Tears came up and she couldn't control them, no matter how hard she tried.

Needless to say, Abby and Kate had witnessed the whole thing. Right after the passionate kiss they saw the two of them almost argue, there was tension and Eve had fled the scene immediately. So there was only one place where they could find an upset drunk girl in a night-club.

"Oh no. Eve?" Abby exclaimed when Kate pushed the door open and they found their best friend sitting alone, crying.

"Sweety, what happ-…Ouch." Kate's words came out without much thinking. This time it was Abby who elbowed her, so she would shut up.

"I broke a nail." Eve replied, looking up and instantly putting on a brave smile. It was so believable that the other two Angels started to wonder how many times Eve had done this before…how many times might they have walked in on her being upset or even crying, when she fooled them with a smile.

They let her take a moment to calm her nerves down before they collectively fixed her make-up. But no word had been uttered about the kiss. When they walked out they seemed happy and cheerful, especially Eve. She snitched a few drinks from people's tables, on the way to their own table, so quickly after that she felt drunk, tired and annoyed. They all decided to head home. It felt like they were leaving early, when in reality it was almost 5 o'clock in the morning.

Back in the Bosley Palace, the four of them separated and walked to their rooms. Bosley felt how weird Eve was acting around him during the short limo ride. It wasn't supposed to be like that. There was no way he would let this rollercoaster ride of a day end up sour-tasting. He wanted it to be sweet. But no matter the tricks he tried, she wasn't interested. She took a shower and hopped in the bed. By the time he got out of the showed she was asleep, or at least so it seemed.

An hour later the sun hadn't yet come up, but Eve woke up anyway. She sighed dramatically. Something was bothering her and she wanted to clear the air.

"Was it really a mistake?" She asked silently, knowing very well that he was also awake, even though she was turned with her back to him, much further away than what he would have liked.

"No." He stated simply.

"Then why did you say so?" It was obvious, she had been offended.

"Because you freaked out and-…" He started to explain, but suddenly she turned around to face him, cutting him off.

"I didn't." Her voice was serious.

"But you said you had to tell me something…" Bosley questioned, realizing he might have made a terribly stupid mistake, assuming stuff earlier that night.

"Yes. And if you would have listened, you would have known what it was." She scrunched her nose. Men were a difficult breed, because in her mind men were like dogs: big, scary, attacking…but all they really stood for was bark with no bite.

"You can still tell me." He urged.

"Right…and look silly? No, thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on. I'm sorry. I thought you considered it a mistake. I didn't want to do anything you weren't ready to…or that you didn't want to do at all." He tried to shrug in the bed.

"Bosley, I'm a big girl. I've seen and done tons of things. It's safe to say I'm quite capable of taking a decision for myself." She stated. "If I was upset that you didn't tell me about your family earlier, I would have left. If I was mad at you for making your family believe we are engaged, I would have said so. And if I didn't want to kiss you, I would have kept my tongue to myself. I've done it a million times before. I'm the flirt, remember? Have you _ever_ seen me actually kiss a guy? No. Isn't that telling you something?" She sighed and a smile formed on her lips. "Seriously. You need to stop freaking out. Relax and take a deep breath…you'll need it." Her right eye sent him a wink, being all cryptic in her words.

"So you wanted me to kiss you?" He wasn't stupid, he figured out what she meant, he just wanted to hear it again.

"You are unbelievable!" She rolled her eyes.

"You are amazing." He teased her once again with the usual line.

She rolled around and with one swift motion she ended up on top of him. No more being the victim of his teasing. She was now ready to attack. Her lips captured his in a soft kiss, she didn't give him the chance to register what was happening. She didn't care. He was being all weird about the whole day and she was already over it. And over him, on top of him. Never mind the things that were pulling them back.

This time, however, the kiss lasted much longer. Nobody was watching, so things got heated between them. The alcohol hadn't worn off yet and everything helped for this to be a blissful moment. The first rays of the sun were poking through the palm trees and illuminating his face as she kissed him, well, in the rare moments she had her eyes opened.

It amused him to realize this was their third kiss for the day and he hadn't had one of his painful hallucinations about Elisabeth yet. He remembered how in Moscow she had been the reason why he didn't kiss Eve. And when he got drunk at St. Valentine's Day, thinking of the past made it much easier to ask Samantha Masters to be his date, instead of Eve like he had planned weeks in advance.

"Does this feel like a mistake!?" She asked cheekily right before she bit his bottom lip very softly.

"No." He replied breathlessly.

"And this?" She let her hand trail down his chest, stopping right where he didn't want it to stop. She was a tease. The biggest tease of all.

"No." He whispered.

"What about…" Her lips were drawn to his neck for a long moment. "…this?" She was nowhere near done torturing him.

"No." He gulped, she was too much for him to handle. His sanity was long lost.

"Maybe if I…" She whispered, bringing her lips to his ear, letting her hot breath tickle his skin.

"No. Eve. God. Ugh." He found himself short of words. He wanted to say so many things. Yet somehow he failed at forming a sentence.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what you called a mistake." She smirked. "I remember you said it right after you did a little something like…hmm, let me think…" She brought her lips to his and kissed him again. "…this, maybe?"

"You're killing me!" He took a breath sharply. "If you don't stop…" He kissed her back, the moment she finally pulled away. "I'm going to…" He tried to threaten her. "…Never mind. Continue. You'll see pretty soon." He chuckled.

"Call it a "mistake" one more time and you'll be missing a very important body part. Understood?" She smirked, seeing him just nod in agreement. "Good boy."

"Damn." He groaned, hearing his phone. "I have to take this. It's Charlie."

"Nah, just pretend like you're sleeping." Eve suggested.

"I can't do that. I always pick up. It's…complicated." He bit his bottom lip. He couldn't believe he was choosing Charlie over Eve, but this was the least he could do now that he was trying to move on from Elisabeth. Although, what was Charlie's connection to Elisabeth anyway!?

"Hey Charlie…Yeah, I was sleeping…What is it?...Monday, yes, we land in the morning, we can go straight to the office…Alright, I'll let them know…Bye." He was intimidated each time he spoke to Charlie and Eve had seen it before.

"Why does he have so much power over you?" She snuggled close to him, her eyes were closing. Forget the teasing. She was drunk, her head started to pound and she just wanted to sleep. "You turn to a puppet on strings whenever Charlie says something. It's like you're constantly trying to prove yourself to him. Take it easy. Breathe. He's just a person and from what I hear, he quite likes you already." She was surprised she could speak words of wisdom after so many drinks, a crazy day and a wild night.

"Let's just say he has something over me. And he's my mentor. He's the reason why I didn't turn out to be a prisoner…oh crap. I didn't mean it like that." He sighed.

"Nah, it's alright. I went to jail. Big deal. I'm out now. I don't like dwelling on the past. It's lame. It only prevents people from being happy in the present…and shit, I didn't mean it like that!" She bit her tongue, they were going in circles. First he unintentionally could have hurt her about the jail thing, now she was unintentionally throwing jabs at him about the past haunting someone.

"It's fine. Today has been…crazy. Let's just sleep. Goodnight, Eve." He whispered, holding her close.

"Goodnight, Bos." She replied, dozing off quite fast.

Hours later, at noon, Abby and Kate jumped on the terrace and walked into Bosley's room.

"Guys! Wake up. Seriously. Come on. You've been sleeping too much. Maria just invited us to her home. I mean, I think that's what she did. She said half of it in Spanish." Abby cheered and it annoyed Eve that she appeared to be the only one with a splitting headache.

"Fine. Stop shouting. What are you…the Energizer Bunny?" Eve rubbed her eyes, realizing she was still in Bosley's arms. "Uh, give us half an hour and we'll be there."

"Take your time. Don't hurry on my account." Abby smirked. "Oh and you can keep the La Perla." She added cheekily.

"Actually. Why don't you go get your stuff. We'll spend the day at Maria's. I'm kind of over this family thing anyway. Plus, you've always been curious about my family, so now that you met my real one, it's time for you to meet the ones I feel like family. The Ramirez, Maria's family. You'll love them. See you in thirty minutes downstairs." Bosley suggested, trying really hard not to move, as it would indicate where exactly his hands were, under the covers.

A little more than thirty minutes later they all gathered in the lobby. The evil Queen whose name hadn't yet been cleared up, was coming downstairs for breakfast.

"Juan, I didn't expect to see and your posse up so early after a night of disgraceful behavior out on the town. Although, I can't say I'm surprised." The woman commented harshly.

"For the last time, it's John. And those girls are not my posse…they're my family, my life. Disgraceful? I don't think so. We're young, we went to a club. If you ever removed that stick from…ugh. Just…forget I was here. Clearly a mistake. Wait, another mistake to add to my never-ending list of mistakes. Isn't that what you said yesterday at the wedding? That's right, I heard that. From this day forward I'm no longer your problem. Focus on your perfect daughter, perfect marriage, perfect house. Oh and if you ever call her a mistake again, I'll make sure you regret it. Goodbye." He pointed at Eve and then waved. It was the first time he had ever been disrespectful to his family and it felt good. He had finally had enough judging.

The woman saw them walk out, rolling Abby and Kate's suitcases and she knew she had lost her son for real this time. It felt like a more serious thing than just him leaving for college and never coming back. And then she felt something weird…she felt pain. For a moment she contemplated a tear falling down, but then she got distracted by the beauty of all the artificial things she found on her way to the back-yard. It was the life of the filthy rich, like Abby always tried to explain to the Angels. People like her never really showed emotions…they didn't feel anything. Their life had been ruled completely by the things that sparkle. Sad, yet true.

Bosley didn't want to use the limo anymore, so he hired a taxi to take them to Maria's house. It was in the suburbs of San Juan, the capital of Puerto Rico. It was a nice and cozy house, a small one, but full of life, color and love. From the moment the taxi stopped in front, a dozen little kids surrounded them. They all spoke in Spanish and the mood was completely different than what it had been 24 hours ago. It was cheerful and fun, energetic. The Angels were dragged in, their hands being pulled by the kids who were happy and eager to show them every corner of their little house.

This house had a back-yard as well, but unlike the Palace they've been to, this place was full of swings for kids, there was a trampoline under a palm tree and a big inflatable pool with little toy ducks floating in it, circling around a little child.

"Aw, cute little baby. How adorable. Oh my God, you're so beautiful!" Eve squealed, running towards the kid in the pool. It was a two year old girl with dark curly hair. Her mother was holding her up in the water while the kid splashed around. Eve was a natural, she got stuck to the kid, speaking Spanish to her and she met the mother as well, one of Maria's many children. The baby girl extended her hands for Eve to hug her and she did it without even thinking of her clothes getting wet. She pulled the girl out of the water and cuddled her lovingly. Bosley wasn't too far away and he was amazed to see that strong motherly instinct from the street racer chick who could blow up a car and not even think twice about it.

Abby found herself greeting the bartender from last night, Maria's son. They had such an awesome time dancing and it must have been the first and only time she had ever been so comfortable with a guy without feeling the pressure that she had to give him a little something more than just one dance. Suddenly she was surrounded by little Latina girls in big fluffy dresses, dancing around and touching Abby's dress. She felt like a Goddess, those kids already adored her and she could tell they were working up a plan to strip her down and steal her dress.

Kate was surrounded by a bunch of little boys with guns. She was handed a sword and forced to defend herself against the little troublemakers who were spraying her with water guns. She managed to tackle down one of the elder boys, he looked like he was about ten, grabbing his gun and pretending to hold all the others hostage. She proudly tossed the gun in the air, spinning it around before catching it and pointing it precisely towards the boy she had taken it away from. To those little guys she was like an icon: the girl who knew all about guns and fights. She was Superwoman and they wanted her to stay in their house for as long as possible.

Bosley was doing more things that he could handle, all at the same time. And it felt good. It was the touch of reality, the Latino culture he had missed. This felt like family! The little boys soon ran over to his side with a ball, wanting to shoot some baskets. He happily complied, giving them the advantage to score some points before he showed off his own basketball skills, making them all gasp in surprise.

"Come. Meet my kids. Then we have lunch. You see the way we do it in Puerto Rico!" Maria said proudly. She was so different than the shy invisible woman she had been in the Palace. Now, this little house had transformed her into this loving and caring sweet genuine and adorable person. And all the Angels liked her even more, if that was actually possible.

She started pointing at people, saying names, explaining her kid's interests, the things they study or what they work. It was surprising, all of them were enrolled into good schools, attending art classes, law school, advanced mathematics classes, dance schools, sports schools. It was quite impressive, given that the woman was just one of the many housekeepers in the Bosley Palace. Her salary was surely not the main cash income for her family. All the kids were dressed well, they behaved well and they all spoke English, even the little Roger who was only seven years old. All the other kids and grown-ups at the yard were somehow family as well: cousins, boyfriends, girlfriends, fiancés, aunts and uncles. Maybe some of them didn't even know the full family tree and it didn't even matter, because for the Ramirez family even the neighbors felt like relatives. It was precisely like a typical Sunday barbecue on the back-yard somewhere in Puerto Rico, just like they show in the movies.

"Well, the Bosleys might be the modern version of the Adams Family, but I give the creeps one thing…they've supported financially a whole other family that has nothing to do with them. I have to respect them for that!" Eve leaned towards Abby and Kate, thinking this was a private conversation. Little did she know, there was nothing private in Puerto Rico. Maria was just a few steps away and she overheard.

"Los Bosley? No, no, no!" She shook her head, attracting Bosley's attention and he stuck himself by her side, just to hear why his family was being mentioned. "They did not help. They never met my family." She continued, trying hard to pick up the American accent. She saw how confused the three girls were, so she told them a little secret. "This here, my girls and boys, my house…it's all thanks to Mister John Eduardo. He sends money to help, he put my kids in good schools, he helped my husband get a good job. He made sure I kept my job with his family and he very specific about us knowing a foreign language. Rebecca, my oldest daughter, knows Italian and Jose, my second oldest son knows French. And they all speak English too." Maria said proudly, giving Bosley a hug and letting an emotional tear fall down on his shoulder. The woman might have omitted a few words here and there, but her English was nearly perfect and it was plausible.

The three Angels looked at each other as if they had just been slapped with something large, wet and heavy. So this was what Bosley did with all the money from Charlie…well, apart from constantly buying them gifts and taking them to nice parties and restaurants.

"Next time people call _us_ Angels, we should tell them this story and let Bosley take the label away from us. All we ever spend our money is shopping and food." Abby commented. This weekend had been a huge moral lesson for this ex-Socialite.

"Ehm, not all of us!" Eve protested against the statement that the girls spent money on shopping. It had been a while since she bought herself anything other than basic food supplies.

"True. Abby and I are the worst spenders ever. We don't even know exactly what you spend your money on, Eve." Kate shrugged, referring to Eve's very well kept secret about her financial status. "And Bos…this is amazing, but how do you manage? I know Charlie rewards us more than generously, but this is a whole family here that you've been taking care of, for years." Kate, as usual, was the one to suspect stuff, putting the pieces of the puzzle together and realizing something was not adding up.

Bosley just shrugged. He didn't want to brag, he didn't even want the girls to know about this. But now that it was out in the open, he didn't mind telling the truth. "When I left home, my parents insisted that I come back. They lured me with money, I kept refusing. It's what I was running away from. So one day I decided to soak up my trust fund. I transferred the money to a new account, well, an illegal one anyway. It was the time when I started getting out of control. So I set up another account for Maria and I started transferring the money to her, every month the same amount. She was telling me about her kids, how they were enrolled in better schools now and it felt like my own personal balance between hacking and actually doing something good. It's what kept me sane all these years. So yeah…I never used a cent from my trust-fund, not for myself anyway." He spoke quietly, as if he was ashamed to say it himself. He was never the one to show off. He liked to be in the sidelines.

"Si, si, si!" Maria nodded in agreement. "John is very good boy." She pat his shoulder and it made the three Angels giggle. For them he had always been this strong male figure, the one who set the rules, the one they listened to. It was definitely nice to see him in a different light, a new side of him. To Maria he was this little boy whom she had been taking care of since he was born. She considered him part of her family. In fact, she liked to call him "son" whenever his real parents weren't around to overhear. If all this time Bosley had been the girls' Guardian Angel, now they met his own – Maria.

"I'm glad we came here today before the flight. I wanted you to meet my family. So here it is…those are the people I feel close to my heart." He pointed at the yard full of people, kids, colors and joy. "And, of course, my three adorable Angels!" He smiled at each girl before the three of them jumped at him, hugging him and attacking his cheeks with kisses.

"We love you, Bosley!" Abby cheered.

"Aww, Bos, we love you!" Kate agreed.

"Bos, you're the best!" Eve said shyly.

It didn't go unregistered by the others, how Eve was the only one to be very careful with throwing the word "love" around.

"Come on, Maria's husband is by the barbeque. I'll go help out with the food and you ladies enjoy…everything." He smiled and walked away.

The three Angels got back to playing with the kids and having small talk with the grown-ups. Everyone was so warm and welcoming, so genuine. The next few hours were both peaceful and insane, full of people yelling and cheering. But above all, there was music. Being seated around the table, drinking and enjoying the food, someone would randomly just pop up and start dancing. You never know when your hand would be pulled, someone asking you to dance. It happened to Abby a few times, with Maria's son, the bartender. Kate was dancing with the young boy whose gun she had taken away earlier. Eve danced with random people, she didn't care, she even danced with the mother of the little baby-girl that she had grown very fond of. At the table, the child demanded on sitting in Eve's lap while they all ate and Eve was happy to shower her with attention, sharing her food with the child.

"You're really good at this, Eve." Bosley leaned in to whisper to her. Abby and Kate glanced over at the table as they were dancing. Eve, Bosley and a child between them, they were picture perfect.

"I love kids. Back in the orphanage I always played with the little ones. I was sad that the older ones never really cared about me, so I wanted to give the little ones the attention I would have loved to have. My own version of your story today. Give to people what you wanted to have yourself." Eve smiled, playing with the child's little hands. "Babies are so cute. I mean, look at her. So perfect!" She planted a soft kiss on the child's head.

"Perfect…" Bosley trailed off, repeating her last word, but meaning a completely different thing than what she said.

Maria stood up and played a song, urging all the love couples, engaged ones and married ones to stand up and share the next dance. Almost everyone was up and dancing, just the kids and the Angels were left at the table. Eve shrugged and felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh…?" She murmured, trying to provoke some sort of reaction from Bosley.

"You sure?" He raised an eyebrow. With the way they were behaving in front of the girls, he had figured out Eve wanted to keep them a secret. That was if there was even a "them" on the horizon.

"Well…" She stuttered, her eye flying down to the white ribbon bracelet around her wrist. She noticed Bosley had kept his on as well. "I mean…" She was beyond confused. What were they? They did say something to the Priest 24 hours ago and it looked like a wedding of their own. "I guess. Since we're, ehm, you know…"

"What?" Bosley raised an eyebrow quizzically and then he realized what was on her mind. "Married?" He let his words sink in for a long moment before he laughed. "Eve, you really thought we're married?" He questioned, trying hard not to come off rude. It was just too funny.

"But…we said "I do"…I think." She rolled her eyes. He needed to start calling things by their name. Everything always turned to have another side to it, if it was somehow connected to Bosley.

"My wife…" He trailed off, holding her hand in the air, inviting her to a dance. They stood up, the kid being transferred back to his mother's lap. As they swayed with the music he held her close. "Come on. It's been a whole day and you thought we are married without me even telling you that we're having a wedding. Didn't you freak out?" He whispered.

"Nope. Why would I? You're hot." She smirked. "Wait…so we're married, right?"

"Nope." He replied with a smile which faded very quickly when he saw her pull slightly away and frown. Her face was full of disappointment. It was weird, the natural thing was to be ecstatic that she didn't marry a guy who hadn't even proposed to her, not to mention, whom she hadn't even dated or kissed before their wedding ceremony. But there she was, she had been so calm and happy for those previous 24 hours. It kind of filled his heart with joy. And pain, since she was now upset that it all turned out to be untrue.

"Oh." She muttered, there was nothing she wanted to say out loud at this moment.

"Hey…hey, hey?" He picked her head up and gently pushed her face towards him, but her eyes looked away. "If I had known you'd be upset that I didn't ambush you into our wedding, I would have arranged it to be real." He chuckled.

"But you said…Uh, I heard. I was spaced out, but then the Priest said we were bounded forever and you agreed. I did too. And we have those bracelets. And the ring. And the white dress. And everything…" She looked at all the items, scrunching her nose and trying to make some sense out of it.

"You're seriously the most adorable thing right now…" He kept on chuckling and earned himself a bump of her fists against his chest. "What? You're getting all worked up over this. Okay, let me explain. In Puerto Rico we have this thing, like a tradition, that the Best Man and the Maid-of-Honor are a happy couple who kind of set an example for the couple who is getting married. Like a lucky charm. We're supposed to set the standard for them, but we don't have to be already married. It could be just dating. Or in our case, not even that. There should be something underneath…ehm. So, the white ribbon bracelet is a symbol of purity and devotion." He explained, but Eve's eyes widened.

"Purity? No! Take this thing off of me. I don't want to burn in Hell." She tugged on the fabric around her wrist, but he made her stop. She cracked him up with those little things she said sometimes. "Although, let's be honest, there's no chance I'm ever going to Heaven. No matter how many times I'm being called an Angel. I'm a bad ass, baby!" She said with attitude and she loved everything about herself. "But the ring…Abby was drooling over it, I saw her. So it must be real." She questioned.

"It's a family heirloom. Since the oldest Bosley family child is a girl, Carmen, I got the ring. I'm supposed to give it to the…uh…" He trailed off, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "…well, the one I feel…uh…it's uh…for the one I'd like to marry, you know, some day." He gulped.

"So…we're not married. But we're engaged. Or what?" She sighed, that was still an acceptable thing.

"No." He replied shortly.

"Then you should have it back. It's confusing. I don't have to wear it if it stands for nothing." She wasn't being mean, just laying down the facts. "I guess it's real, like I said, so it must be worth tons. You should give it to the girl you love." Her right hand tried to pull the ring away from her left hand ring-finger, but he stopped her.

"I already did. I chose you. The ring is yours and I want you to keep it. It's like a promise ring, How about that?" He smiled, cupping her cheeks with both hands. "And stop fishing for it…Yes, it's a real diamond." He chuckled lightly.

"WHAT!? That's a diamond!? Bosley!?" She finally freaked out.

"Yeah, what did you think it was, a white rock that shines?" He smirked.

"No, I don't know. Some other thing maybe. Wow, I have a diamond ring on me. And I don't feel the urge to pawn it! Now I really know I've turned into a good person." She teased.

"Shut up, you tease!" He laughed.

"We should probably discuss this whole thing. Maybe not now. Diablo and her twin sister are staring at us." She pointed at Abby and Kate who looked away, pretending like they weren't all up in their business. "But until then, can we maybe keep this on the down low? I don't want to jump into anything. And I know you're not ready to do it either. Please don't try to deny it. So maybe we should just be normal and keep our hands to ourselves for a while."

"What about our lips?" He tried to bargain.

"Them too. I'm serious." She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, no. Not going to happen. Do you know your lips are addictive?" He was far from happy with their little arrangement.

"I know." She smirked. "Fine. I'm off limits when we're in Miami. Anywhere else it's alright."

"Looking forward to our next trip." He commented cheekily.

"You're unbelievable, Bosley!" She rolled her eyes.

"You're adorable, Eve!" He dared say it once again. He kept switching from "amazing" to "adorable", but both words fit her perfectly.

"Uh, we've been standing here on our own like five minutes after the song ended. You know that, right?" She looked around and everyone was done dancing and they were now eating and wondering why there were two people standing there and whispering stuff.

"Right. Let's go eat. And just so you know, I want our first baby to be a girl." He teased.

"You need to stop saying things like that." She sighed and joined the Angels.

"Yo, Eve?" Abby grabbed her friend's attention.

"Yes?" Eve turned around.

"Ehm. Bos, will you go get us more…wine. Please?" Kate smiled politely, making up for the fact that she was obviously trying to get rid of him. It's not like he didn't know.

"You girls are unbelievable." He shook his head and walked away, giving them some privacy. He just hoped that the Devil twins won't bake Eve with questions.

"So, are you married?" Abby questioned, the second Bosley was far enough to not be able to hear her.

"Abbs! We went through this. Baby steps. Make her feel comfortable, make a joke, make her laugh and _then_ attack her with the question!" Kate rolled her eyes, revealing what their plan had been.

"Yeah, you see…no. Takes too much time." Abby said with attitude, grinning at Eve. "So, Mrs. Bosley?" She asked again.

"You really _are_ unbelievable." Eve sighed. "It's still Miss French. And no, we're not married. We were maid-of-honor and best man. I don't even know why it was us, but whatever. We didn't really do anything, just that speech Bos delivered and we gave them the rings. No big deal. It was fun, though. But you didn't miss too much." She shrugged, playing it cool.

"Uh-huh." Abby wasn't buying this.

"So…nothing interesting?" Kate put her hand on Eve's shoulder like people do in the movies, trying to make the other person calm down and confide in them. But it bothered Eve, so she shrugged away. "Nothing we should know about?"

"You know that's creepy, right?" Eve raised an eyebrow. Kate was all up in her space and Abby was eyeing her like a hawk. "There is nothing you should know about. Trust me!" Eve smirked, keeping stuff to herself.

"But how can you not be married. You said "I do" and you got these bracelets…" Abby trailed off without even realizing she was letting out more info than she had to.

"Wait. How do you know about that!?" Eve panicked. She remembered very clearly the moment of the "I do" sort of thing and she knew what happened next. So if the girls had seen the part where she and Bosley spoke, they must have seen the rest as well. Her cheeks blushed.

"Oops." Abby smirked.

"Yeah, we kind of saw the…ehm, make-out session." Kate put her hands up in the air in mock surrender.

"Oh." Eve gulped. "It was just, uh…undercover. Like, uh, for his uh, family. And stuff…" She ended off lamely, unaware of the fact that each time she had been busted by the Angels her silly excuses ended up with "and stuff" and then a little shrug followed. The girls knew Eve's pattern all too well already.

"Relax. It's fine, we don't mind. In fact, we've been waiting for it to happen." Kate nudged Eve and this time it felt more comfortable, it made her giggle.

"Come on, it's crazy to deny the sexual attraction between you and Bosley." Abby narrowed her eyes at Eve. "We just want you to know that there is absolutely no problem about it, you know, on our side. We're actually happy for you. So whatever happens next, you don't have to sneak around and feel guilty about it. We approve." The blonde one leaned sideways, embracing Eve. Kate hurried to do the same until Eve couldn't breather anymore, trapped in their hands.

"Ehm, girls?" Bosley approached the table. "Is it safe for me to return?" He laughed and saw the way the three of them nodded. "What did I miss?" He asked, seeing as Eve wasn't too stressed out, so maybe it wasn't a weird conversation.

"Just some good old-fashioned girl-talk." Eve shrugged, grabbing a huge piece of bread and chewing on it, so she wouldn't be able to speak anymore. She decided to keep a little secret. If Bosley knew the girls approved, he would want to move forward. And Eve knew he wasn't ready for it, she could feel it. So for now she was going to stay quiet until she would form up a plan of action. She knew she would only have one shot to make it right. And it wasn't only Bosley who was afraid to move on. It was Eve as well. She had never felt this way about anyone and now it was intimidating. She wanted to make it right this time, given that her previous relationships had always ended with huge fights, fires and explosions. Literally. Eve had a short fuse. With Bosley she wanted it to work, so she needed time to clear her mind instead of jumping right into something without knowing exactly what to expect.

They finished most of the food in their plates, but it was definitely too much for them to handle. In the afternoon it was time to say goodbye and to leave for the airport. The trip had turned out to be an unexpectedly good one for all four of them. In ways it bonded them even more. Maybe not the way some might have wanted: Eve wasn't married, but she now rocked a diamond ring look and it was a promise that there was something good to look forward to. Abby had learned a valuable lesson: no matter how much money you have, you're never going to be happy unless you do something good with it. Kate just loved the culture, the food and the good time. Bosley was in his element, he was dealing with far too many memories all through the weekend, but having his three Angels next to him, he managed to have a good time. From this day forward they were all connected in ways they were about to find out. Nothing would feel the same anymore. If one thing was for sure, it's that everything would feel much better!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: After impersonating someone and receiving a very unexpected delivery, Eve learns the truth about getting paroled. Then a mission goes beyond complicated when one Angel refuses to comply with orders, one Angel chokes and fails to do her job right, one Angel is unable to hold the team together and one Angel ends up in a hospital after being forced to re-live a painful memory of another Angel's past!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Did you expect Bosley's family to be like this?**

**Who were the man & woman, spying on the wedding ceremony?**

**Which family did you like more: the one in the Palace or the one in the little house?**

**Was Eve cute, thinking they were married and then being upset that they weren't actually?**

**Enough Eve/Bosley hotness? ;)**

**What is up with Eve's maternal instincts?**

**Do you like the way the four Angels party together?**


	10. Real Life Angels, Past Life Demons

**Chapter Rating: (M) for drama, violence, suspense and trouble with all the Angels!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 10 - REAL LIFE ANGELS, PAST LIFE DEMONS**_

Right after the flight back from Puerto Rico, the Angels barely had time to sleep a few hours before the sun was shining outside again. Charlie had requested to see them bright and early on Monday morning, he had a case for them and he needed them to be prepared for work.

"All the coffee in the world can't help me wake up right now." Kate yawned, walking in the Agency and speaking to herself.

"Where is Abby?" Bosley raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't wake her up. So I just left her home." Kate explained.

"Did I not just spend 2 hours and a half in the plane, telling you girls how important our next mission is to Charlie?" Bosley wasn't pleased.

"Why are you telling me that? I'm here, aren't I?" Kate walked away from him and sat down on a sofa.

"Yes, but Eve isn't picking up her phone and Abby is still sleeping." He protested.

They heard the phone ring at the same time and he picked up hesitantly.

"Good morning, Angels." Charlie greeted nicely.

"Good morning, Charlie…" Kate's voice echoed in the room, but it wasn't enough to fool him that it was three voices replying to him.

"John?" The man barely managed to speak.

"I'm here with Kate, Charlie. The others are coming in. We sent them to get more coffee." He lied, protecting the Angels' rep.

"Alright, I will give you a few more minutes before I give my instructions…" Charlie said nicely, but Bosley cut him off.

"It's okay, I'll call you when we're done with coffee." The young man said right before he hung up the phone.

"Take the car, go get Eve. I'll go drag Abby out of bed. Quickly! We have no time to waste." He barked his orders, he didn't like it when things didn't work out the way they were planned to.

Almost half an hour later the four of them managed to sit at the table in the Agency and they called Charlie again.

"Angels, on Saturday I received a call that a young girl named Angela had been kidnapped and is being kept in a house in Miami. I didn't want to bother you during your vacation, but now it is time to move. I tried gathering information this weekend, but I have nothing. We don't know what she looks like or who she is. I trust you to find her and bring her to the safe house until we can find out her identity." Charlie explained.

"Another case of kidnapping? This one is a little unusual. How do we know where to find her?" Abby questioned simply.

"I leave it up to John to work his magic online. All we know is that the people who took her sent an audio message out to a random man's e-mail account. The man contacted me from the mobile phone he opened the e-mail on. Now it is up to the Townsend Agency to finish the job. It is very important that the Police stays in the dark about this or you might all end up in jail for illegally investigating a case and withholding facts from the authorities. Not to mention breaking and entering, which would be very much needed. I'm giving you full freedom of action. The most important thing is that the girl is safe. Good luck, Angels." Charlie finished up the call.

"Let's see, we have an e-mail and a recording. It shouldn't be hard to get the location." Bosley started thinking out loud, standing in front of the big touch screen that covered the whole wall in the living room. "Hmm, that's strange…they didn't even use encryption. Clearly we're not dealing with professionals." He started coming up with ideas and trying to profile the kidnappers.

"Can you get the address of the guy who spoke to Charlie?" Abby asked, checking out the things Bosley was doing while trying to get information.

"Of course. But it's not important, we would just be wasting our time. If he had anything to say, he would have told Charlie." He shook his head. "Wait…I can't trace the place where the recording is made. So they are stupid enough to not use encryption, they didn't mask up the girl's voice…yet I can't get an exact location?" He seemed beyond confused. Something didn't sound right.

"Play the audio to us, Bos." Kate requested and Bosley complied.

_"I…I don't know where I am. I want to go home. Please help me."_ The unknown girl said before the sound of an opening door could be heard and the audio recording was cut off.

"Great. Charlie knows how to pick up missions." Abby sounded irritated.

"Isn't there anything we can do? What about tracing all calls for the man who spoke to Charlie?" Kate suggested.

Bosley shrugged and did it, even though he was sure it wouldn't give them enough information. However, he found something weird.

"Girls, check this out. No outgoing calls from his mobile. Except the one he made to Charlie." He raised an eyebrow and continued to go through the records. "No incoming calls either. Just the one from the kidnappers. And the phone isn't registered."

"Payphone? Great, then we have a suspect." Abby concluded.

"Except that he wouldn't be stupid enough to call an agency and hire private investigators to find him and stick him in jail." Kate added. "Although, if he's a suspect, it explains why we can't tell the Police. Maybe he's one of the psychos who like to be chased, but not exactly by the authority."

Eve was standing in front of the touch screen and Bosley could tell there was something on her mind. "What is it, Eve?" He asked suddenly.

"I say we forget about the dude with the phone. He's a red herring. I've seen this before. He could be just a random guy they put the blame on so we would waste our time investigating him. We should focus on the girl's whereabouts." Eve's fingers tapped against the screen as if she wanted to find something specific. When she failed at it, she looked at Bosley. "Play the recording again." She requested.

He put the recording back on and Eve closed her eyes. It only lasted a few seconds and none of the Angels found it that amusing anyway.

"Play it again." Eve asked, but after the third time she heard it she still hadn't had enough.

"Do it again, Bosley." She whispered quietly. Bosley played it and sighed.

"Again. Louder." She requested. Her eyes were closed, as if she was very focused on something and pushing all reality away from her.

"Okay, this is too kinky for me. I'm out. Anyone want cupcakes?" Abby threw her hands in the air. Eve seemed possessed, so Blondie decided to make a run to the kitchen to grab something sweet. Poor Bosley, whenever he bought some food, the girls always managed to put their hands on it first. So with the time he learned to shop for four people and to always have his fridge fully stocked. He could deny it all he wanted, but he intentionally bought the things the girls liked, even if he wasn't big of a fan: gummy bears for Eve, paprika chips for Abby and caramel chocolate for Kate.

"One last time, Bos. But this time slower. And louder." Eve seemed to be in a weird state of trance.

He didn't question her, he just played the tape again, even though it started to be weird for him as well. Eve squinted her eyes, her lips were pursed and she was holding in a breath, as if she wanted there to be nothing to keep her from hearing better. Finally she opened her eyes and smiled.

"4400 Rickenbacker Causeway, Key Biscayne, FL 33149!" She stated with a smirk.

"What the-…" Abby stopped in place, turning around and walking to the Angels once again, forgetting about the cupcakes in the kitchen.

Bosley put the address in his search engine, but before it would give any result, Eve continued.

"Miami Seaquarium." She said proudly. "It's on the Virginia Key, on the way to Biscayne Marina. The whole area is all about fish and water. There's the Southeast Fisheries Science Center, the Rosenstiel School of Marine and Atmospheric Science, the NOAA Miami Regional Library and this big park, surrounded by the one and only driveway on the isle." Eve kept on speaking.

"It's official, Eve creeps me out." Kate stated, walking towards Abby and standing a few feet away from the nerd that they just discovered.

"I drive by that place twice every day. Gloria and I used to sneak in and watch the dolphins. And she dated a guy who worked there, so I know the whole Key quite well." She smirked. It felt really good to be the one unraveling the mystery. "What I'm trying to say is that there are only specialized buildings there. You can't get in without a pass or a badge. So that rules out the majority of the places around. It's safe to say our kidnapped girl isn't watching the 10am show with baby dolphin Simone." She sighed. "What? She's adorable, she was born when I got paroled. I like dolphins." Eve defended her statements.

"Wait, how did you even know that's the place?" Bosley finally asked the thing that was running in everyone's mind.

"Easy. The sounds on the tape, they're dolphins. It was recorded early in the morning. They do this specific sound when they are hungry and they want their morning meal. And they splash their tails in the water until someone pays them attention." She stated proudly. "So wherever our girl is, it's on the Virginia Key for sure. And it's not too far from the Seaquarium either. The waves wash away the sounds pretty quickly. So we're looking for a little hideaway place in close proximity to the Dolphins section."

"You're an evil genius!" Kate sighed, there was just a little bit of jealousy in her voice. She loved being the one to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You're calling _me_ evil? You and Abbs jumped at Bosley's mother like hyenas on heath!" Eve chuckled, remembering the events from a day ago.

"Ladies, we should get ready and go check this place out. Eve, you and Kate can go undercover to the morning show and Abby-…" Bosley spoke, but Eve raised her hand in the air to interrupt him.

"No, that's a waste of time. Like I said, she won't be anywhere near the show. We can, however, get a whole day pass for the cages, I mean, those places where the animals are kept during the night and in between shows. They do this thing twice a week, Monday and Thursday. And lucky for us, it's Monday. So we can pose as Marine Zoologists or something." Eve shrugged.

"Or just insane animal lovers. I can do that. I've been to tons of charity functions in Manhattan, I know how to act like I care about the animals." Abby suggested and the other Angels gave her a stern look. "What? Come on, you know what I mean. I care, just not as much as when I gasp and cry when they speak about endangered species or poodles being adopted in China. Yes, that's actually a campaign my father forced me to take part of. Please don't ask!" She rolled her eyes.

The other three were astonished. Manhattan was a weird place, that was for sure.

"Okay, so Eve and Abby will go check out the animals, keeping an eye on any possible lead to our girl's whereabouts. Kate and I will stay in the surveillance van, ready to join you, in needed." Bosley laid out the plan and the girls nodded.

Everyone grabbed a gun, a knife, a pile of cash and other instruments that may serve them well during the mission. But on their way out, they almost tackled over a delivery guy. His hat flew off to the street and a black SUV ran over it. The young man didn't seem too pleased. The four Angels eyed him quizzically as he just stood there frowning. He was at the doorstep of the Agency, so clearly he wanted something from them, or rather, he was delivering something for one of them.

"Uh, good morning. I have, uh, a delivery for uh…" The boy stuttered and Abby had to laugh, noticing he was distracted by her low cut V-neck top.

"Have a candy bar before you have a panic attack." The blonde Angel tossed the boy one of the sweet treats she had managed to grab on her way out. Bosley had been pissed off that she and Eve were late for work, so he didn't even give them time to have coffee or food before they started working on the case.

"Who are you looking for?" Kate asked softly.

The boy flipped a few pages of his book and looked up again, scanning the three girls. He had a blonde one and a curly-haired one, both looking like they were pure Americans. And then there was Eve with her curves, her facial features and her sassiness.

"Gloria Martinez?" The boy directed his question to Eve, assuming she was the Latina girl he was looking for.

Eve was just taking a sip of water from a plastic cup that she had barely managed to pour herself in the kitchen before they left the Agency for the mission. Bosley might be all sweet and smitten, but he proved to be hardcore when it comes to punctuality at work. It kind of turned her on. But she had to push those thoughts away. She choked on the water and tried not to spit it out, as that would be very un-ladylike. Her body almost instantly tried to jump the guy, her mind was already planning on gagging him or dunking his face in the toilet until he would tell her who sent him to do this sick and twisted torture trick on her. But Bosley was faster, placing his hand in front of Eve, preventing her from swinging.

"Who sent you!?" Eve narrowed her eyes.

"What? Uh, Post Office - General Mail Facility Miami." The boy stated, afraid for his life at this point. "You have a delivery."

Eve kept looking at him stunned.

"You're Miss Martinez, right?" The young guy asked.

"What?" Eve shook her head to bring some reality into the situation. "Yes. Of course. Who else could it be…miss white Blondie over there?" She pointed at Abby, rolling her eyes so she could fool the guy. "I'm Gloria Martinez. You need my social security number, insurance, anything?" She spoke confidently.

"No. Just sign here, please." The boy handed her a paper and a pen. At this point he wanted nothing more but to be away from this weird woman.

Eve smiled and signed, imitating Gloria's signature down to the last tiny little detail. It amused Bosley, who thought he was the pro in faking handwriting and signatures.

"Thanks, bye." The boy seemed in a hurry.

"Yo, punk?" Eve called out. "Where's my package?"

"Oh, sorry. There's this box and the rest of it is across the street." He handed her a small box with something heavy, Eve could hear it making a noise without even opening the box. The guy walked away, he was sure he shouldn't stick around and wait for a tip.

Abby and Kate walked across the street and looked around. There was absolutely no package. Plus, the guy should have delivered it all right into Eve's hands.

"Eve…there's nothing here." Kate called out.

"You sure about that?" Eve sighed. Her eyes had been drawn to one of the cars parked at the pavement. There were a few private parking spaces, reserved for the offices nearby. Eve knew every car by heart and this one must have been new. She couldn't tell because there was a huge cloth covering it all the way down to the wires. But she knew this type of wire. She could almost sense the smell of a brand new car. "She really did it…" She muttered quietly, reaching the car.

"Eve?" Bosley followed her, wondering what has gotten into her. She spoke to herself, she smirked and she was confused, all at the same time.

She pulled the cover and underneath the fabric there was a brand new car. "Ferrari GT 458 Italia!" She said dreamily, adoring the peaceful yellow color that was shining underneath the rays of the sun. It was like pure magic.

"Wow!" Bosley gasped, he had to take a step back, just to get a full view of this priceless item.

"I can't believe she did it!" Eve continued to shake her head in confusion.

"Wait, Gloria always said she wanted to buy this car. She was saving up for it ever since she joined the Angels. But at one point she just stopped mentioning it, so I thought she changed her mind…" Bosley thought out loud.

"February, last year?" Eve asked.

"Yes, actually." Bosley nodded.

"Heh. It's when they allowed me to be paroled." Eve stated, placing her hands in her pockets. Clearly she didn't feel comfortable. "Gloria came to see me one day and she told me somehow the judge had been convinced to let me be paroled. However, it would cost 100 000 USD and clearly none of us had the money. We lost everything when we turned our back to Carlos and the gang. We were into competitive street racing for a while. Freelance. Don't ever do that, it does not pay well. Try poker." She chuckled, making a joke so it would enlighten the mood. "So anyway, our happiness was short-lived. But at least there was the option that I could possibly get out of jail before my sentence was done."

"Wait, I thought you did your time?" Kate questioned.

"Four years for murder? Come on, Kate. You, out of all people, should know that's impossible." Eve sighed. "I was sentenced for way longer than that. I had given up hope of ever getting out. That's until Gloria told me there was a way. Then she just said she would do her best to get me out and she gave me no details at all." She shrugged. "One day I was told that I can walk away, just as I was about to head out to the yard for lunch with the other prisoners. I didn't ask questions. I collected my personal belongings, well, this infinity ring and Mr. Fuego. Then I simply walked out. And Gloria was waiting for me. So I figured she came up with a way to get the money, but she never told me the whole story about it. She just said she took care of it and that I shouldn't ask questions."

"So you didn't know she was saving up for this car?" Abby questioned.

"Not exactly. I mean, Gloria had always wanted to buy this car. We were supposed to share it. And yeah, we were going to race with it and get more money. Look at this little Baby here, the engine is among the best ones in the world. We would have been champions in the streets…" For a moment there Eve went back to her old life, memories flooding her head. "But yeah. I just figured Gloria did something illegal to get the money. Why would she hide it from me otherwise, right?"

"But Eve, you do realize this car is worth much more than your parole, right?" Bosley stated the little known facts, but he was unaware of the obvious.

"Actually, it's more than two times more expensive. But that's not the point." Eve's hand touched the car and she could feel sparks. "Apparently she _did_ buy the car."

"Right. There is absolutely no way she would have been able to pay both your parole and the car." Abby concluded. "Gloria was saving up, but she came shopping with Kate and I all the time."

"Yeah. In fact, you're way more private about your financial deals than Gloria. We know nothing about your money. Don't get me wrong, I'm not being nosy. Just stating the facts. We all get the same amount of money from Charlie each month. We're together almost 24/7. We knew how Gloria spent her cash and how much she put aside." Kate said softly, so she wouldn't come off rude.

"But you're forgetting something. Gloria used to just disappear. She never told us where she went. So in a way she's like Eve, a little secretive. She could have…you know, I don't want to be the one to say this, but we all have a past and Gloria might have been tempted to relive it…" Abby insinuated on something and it displeased Eve.

"No!" Eve cut her off abruptly. "I guarantee you that she wasn't stealing or doing anything illegal! She was very strict about stuff, especially the last few months when she came to visit me. By the way, that's why she was disappearing from your radar, she was seeing me during visiting hours. And her phone had to be left at the reception desk, switched off. So you weren't able to track her GPS." She smirked.

"Thinking of it, Gloria did have a pattern. She disappeared always at the same time, twice a week." Kate remembered.

"And I couldn't track her GPS location…" Bosley added, but the girls looked at him weirdly. "What? I just wanted to make sure she was alright." He tried to explain the reasons why he had to track her down.

"Uh, guys?" Kate looked at her watch, realizing the morning was moving faster than they wanted it to. "We need to go."

"You alright?" Bosley whispered to Eve while Abby and Kate were getting in the surveillance van that was parked nearby.

"No." Eve replied shortly. It was weird for Bosley to hear her say it, he was used to her always lying about it and saying she was fine. He tried to wrap his hand around her waist and escort her to the van, however she walked away faster, not letting him even touch her.

Eve gave driving directions in the van and they soon arrived on location. They were all wired in, their ear-pieces worked perfectly, they had guns and gadgets to get themselves out of any situation.

"Bos, you should park at this bar Whiskey Joe's. It's right there, down the street. It's close enough if we need you to come for back-up and it's nice for undercover. You can see any kind of vehicle parked there. Nobody would even question the van." Eve pointed at an open space bar that was within sight.

"Good thinking." Bosley gave her the thumbs up and dropped her and Abby off before he continued towards the parking lot near the bar.

Abby fixed her hair and Eve rolled her eyes. Trust the Barbie to always be cautious with how she looks. The two of them walked to the Seaquarium main booth for tickets and got right into undercover mode.

"Hello. We were told you could help us get the experience we're looking for. You see, we're from Sydney, Australia. And we love the sea animals. We heard you have those rare ones here…" Abby trailed off, letting the woman explain about this rare kind of fish that could be found on their grounds. "Yes, exactly. How can we see them?" Abby was amazingly good with her Australian accent, she sounded so believable.

"You can purchase one day ticket that allows you to walk around and watch the animals in their natural habitat. There's also an underwater tunnel with glass walls." The cashier offered and Abby smirked at Eve who had said the same thing earlier in the Agency.

"Wonderful. We'll take two tickets." Abby offered some cash and soon they found themselves walking in and wandering around the "backstage" of the dolphin show.

"Bos? Kate?" Eve tested her ear-piece.

"Yes, we're parked outside. Kate's getting us some food. Apparently this bar & grill place is the best place to indulge in a nice steak and their French fries can be dipped in chilly ketchup." He teased.

"Shut up, I know. I used to love eating there." Eve frowned.

"Yeah, stop it. Eve and I are starving." Abby added.

"Well, that's entirely your problem, Ladies." Bosley smirked. "You see, Kate and I woke up in time for work, so we managed to enjoy a coffee and some nice breakfast. Now we're doing lunch. You two can starve, it will teach you a little lesson about punctuality."

"I hate you so much right now, Bosley!" Eve grunted.

"Hey Bos…wanna share the extra-large fries bucket? Two spicy ketchup, one mayo, two steaks and bread maybe?" Kate asked and everyone could hear her.

"Kate, you know we're all wired in, right?" Abby protested. "You're such a tease. I can practically hear Eve's bowls growling. Or maybe those are mine. Ugh! Where are you anyway?"

"Cash counter at Whiskey Joe's." Kate chuckled lightly. The other two girls could imagine the smirk on her face, standing there and waiting for all the yummy food while Abby and Eve were on a mission, trying to find something that seemed impossible.

"Alright, enough with the teasing. Back to work." Bosley put a stop to the current conversation when it started to lead to an argument. "Eve, according to the plans I have for the main buildings around you, each one of them is for a different kind of animal. Look to your left, that's the dolphins' house. Then right in front of you it's the different fish. To the right there's also the exotic animals-…" He was about to add more, but Eve had heard enough.

"We're going left then. The noises on the recording were most definitely dolphins. And I can't hear them from here, so we must get closer." Eve stated and walked forward, Abby was right after her.

"Hear that?" Eve stopped in track once she was finally able to hear the sounds of the dolphins.

"Yes, but it's 10:05. That means the dolphins are already inside the main showcase building, doing their tricks and flips. I guess?" Abby realized she knew nothing about animals.

"You're really bad at this." Eve laughed. "Not all dolphins participate in each show. They rotate. It's a way to ensure the animals lead a normal and peaceful life. Like for us people when we have limits of how many hours we can work for a week. Plus, there's the baby dolphins too. And the old one, who has already retired. They stay in their house underwater, while the others play for the public." Eve explained.

"You're weird, you know that, don't you?" Abby shook her head. "You and your crazy knowledge about cars, bikes, boats and now apparently the sea-world too. What else, are you an expert on airplanes too?"

"Nope. Although I would most probably do quite a good job if I had to navigate a machine in the air, be it a plane or a helicopter." Eve smirked confidently. "Oh and you forgot I'm amazing at Texas Hold'Em Poker!" She added cheekily.

"Eve, I scanned the building. It's high security, only authorized personnel can have access." Bosley interrupted them through the direct line.

"It's alright. We're not going in. We'll search the surroundings." Eve announced, walking along the side of the building. It was on the far end of the Seaquarium property and she could see the iron fence that marked the separation point with the land next to it. "Uh, Bos…what are those buildings there. I'm sending you and image now." She pressed a button on the inside of her sunglasses and it sent a clear digital picture to Bosley's main computer.

"They're not on the plans I have. They're either new or…" He trailed off.

"No, it can't be. They're all rotten little houses made of wood. Most of them don't even have roofs anymore." Eve pointed out.

"My plan here has been updated a month ago. So these must be old buildings that don't matter and that the local Miami community must have scratched off, intending to get rid of them." Bosley specified, having a close look at the picture. "Girls? Is that a car behind the building on the far right corner of the picture you sent me?"

"Hmm, it looks like a car. An old one." Eve commented.

"Come on. Our fishy adventure has officially ended. Let's hop the fence." Abby walked further ahead.

"Eww, you're making it sound like we're about to start dating or something." Eve laughed. Abby's words sounded like there was a hidden message in them.

"Ain't nothing wrong with that. I wouldn't mind telling everyone that I'm dating the hottest Latina girl in Miami." Abby smirked, she was playing a game and she knew it wouldn't take long to win it.

"Thinking of it, I wouldn't mind either. You're hot, you're blonde and you can buy me things. Who cares that you're not a guy!?" Eve smirked. "It's a little something I learned in a women's prison." She winked.

"Come here! If this mission goes wrong, I want to know I jumped at the chance to kiss you." Abby kept on smirking.

"Oh, baby!" Eve tried not to laugh. She knew Abby was just teasing and she was all for playing along with her.

"Mwah!" They both gave each other a kiss on the cheek, but they let out a loud kissy sound and that finally pushed someone's buttons.

"What are you two doing!?" Bosley coughed, trying to stay calm. "Abby, focus on doing your job right, not on Eve's lips!" His words came off a little too defensive.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to step on your toes, Bos. But you should know, Eve kisses like…ah, I can't even explain it. This should be felt." Abby dramatized.

"Stop, shush, enough!" Eve whispered, trying to make Abby stop torturing Bosley. She was withholding her laughter.

"Okay, Ladies…" Bosley found himself nervously fixing his shirt, suddenly it was as if the collar was suffocating him. "…you really need to focus on the case. I just saw two cars park right in front of the space where those buildings are. Approach carefully." He warned them, but the girls were already climbing the fence and jumping down like catwomen.

"Right, so we're officially off the land owned by the Seaquarium. Good thing this whole mess doesn't take place in my favorite water adventure park." Eve smiled.

"Eve, this way!" Abby waved her hands. She had found an open window that seemed suspicious.

The girls reached a small building, but there was nothing there. Inside there was something that resembled one of the pools where they just saw all the fish swimming in.

"Girls, I found something. Years ago this land used to be joined with the aquarium land, one owner, one purpose. In 2007 a new investor from abroad came along and separated the land. He only bought the part that you saw earlier. He built the Seaquarium for leisure purposes. Its record is spotless. There is no doubt they have nothing to do with this crime here, so don't waste your time." Bosley let them know.

"Yeah, apparently that's why there's fish-tanks and weird stuff still hanging around this abandoned place." Abby pressed the ear-piece, giving them more information.

"Be careful. Those things can be dangerous. You never know when something might explode in this Miami heat." Kate warned as well.

"Abby, look at this. Bos, I'm sending you an image." Eve raised an eyebrow, checking out one of the bigger buildings. There was a huge tank full of water and there were bubbles sparkling in it. "Someone must be running this thing. I mean, this needs electricity, right?"

"Definitely. Lots of it." Abby said when she neared. "I had a few gold fish when I was younger. Those tanks eat electricity, I'm telling you. And this thing is big enough for a whale."

_"No! Please…no!"_ – A voice sounded from the distance and it interrupted the girls' train of thought.

"This must be the girl we're looking for." Abby stated, trying to figure out which direction the sound came from.

"Wow, good work, detective!" Eve rolled her eyes, Abby was just stating the obvious. "This way. Come on. Cover me."

Both girls ducked down, so they wouldn't be spotted through the windows. They reached a building that seemed abandoned, yet there was a car parked right behind it, just like Bosley had noticed on the first digital picture. Eve looked back and pointed to Abby to walk forward. They kept changing positions, covering up for each other. At one point Abby stood still, looking around, pointing her gun in different directions to make sure the perimeter was clear. There was no sign of any human activity around, so Abby nodded at Eve, giving her the green light to get as close to the building as she needed to. Eve stepped on a bench, reaching the window and gasping when she saw something.

"What is it, Eve?" Abby whispered, walking towards Eve, but since there was nobody to cover her up, she made a little mistake: she turned her back on possible trouble.

Eve turned around and she was about to tell Abby what she saw inside, but at the same moment the door of the building they were spying on got kicked down, three armed men came out shouting and pointing their guns at Abby. Eve was on the edge of the building, an old tree was preventing the guys from seeing her body as she glued herself to the building wall. Abby nodded at her, it was better if only one of them would get busted, so the other one could save her. So Eve stayed quiet, unable to grab the gun from her inner pocket, unable to help Abby when one of the guys kicked her behind the knees, making her drop down to the floor. The other man punched Abby in the face, holding his gun. Eve knew this hurt a lot, she had experienced it before. It sucked watching Abby get smacked and being unable to do anything. Eve felt like a pathetic loser, just watching and hiding away. But they both knew this was the better option.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" One of the men asked angrily, kicking Abby in the back. Eve was praying this won't hurt Abby's bones, as it could be really dangerous to attack someone this way.

"I'm a tourist. I got lost…I came for the fish…" Abby stuttered, holding her all-day pass to the building in close proximity.

"Tourist with a gun? I don't think so." The other man grunted, grabbing handcuffs and disarming Abby from her gun and knife. Luckily they didn't find her ear-piece, so at least the Angels still had a way to contact her and to know what was happening.

"Throw her in with the other girl." The oldest one of them barked out his orders and Eve tried not to gasp. Through the window she had seen what they did to the other girl and she now knew what was about to happen to Abby too.

"Eve, what's going on? Abby? Talk to me!" Bosley freaked out over the direct line, but he received no answer. "Girls?" He continued to try and get their attention. Their lines were open, he could see it on his computer that the connection was still four-way. So they must be hearing him and that only meant that they were in trouble, if none of them could reply back. "Damn it!" He hissed angrily, putting away the plate with food that he hadn't yet finished and focusing on the well-being of his two Angels.

"Bos, calm down. It's not the first time one of us gets held hostage. They know what they're doing." Kate tried to knock some sense into him.

Eve hopped down and hid herself in one of the little buildings nearby, so she could speak and come up with a plan for the rescue. "Bos, you hear me? They have Abby and she might be hurt badly by the time we get her out of there. Those people are monsters. I saw the girl they keep hostage…tiny, brunette, dark eyes. She had army pants on and a white top. We need to move, ASAP." Eve whispered while fixing her gun and making sure she had enough bullets for all three of those douchebags who dared lay their hands on Abby.

"Thank God, Eve!" Bosley was finally able to speak. "Alright, I'll move the van closer to your location. I'm sending Kate your way, fully loaded. You think you can carry Abby and the girl out on your own?"

"Make sure Kate brings backup guns. They took Abby's and mine only has 7 rounds." Eve sighed.

"Did you get the small 9mm handgun?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to see where you would advise me to stick a 30-round Rugers gun next time!?" Eve fired up angrily.

"Settle down! Abby could be hurt and I'm not letting you two jump at each other's throats here." Bosley interrupted.

Five minutes later Kate was walking carefully between the small one-floor buildings until she found Eve. "Where is she?" She asked curiously, looking around.

"Over there, the only building on two floors. She's probably on the upper level. I saw the hostage being kept there. It's a good thing I didn't eat." She cringed.

"That bad?" Kate felt like she was already about to throw up.

"Oh yeah." Eve nodded, the image of what she saw was plastered in her mind and it didn't help to know that Abby was now suffering the same.

Meanwhile, in the building, the three men had managed to unite Abby with the kidnapped girl. When she walked in the room upstairs, her jaw dropped and she cringed, looking away. "I'm so glad I skipped breakfast this morning." Abby commented to herself quietly, in a way letting the others know she was alright…so far.

"Wait, Bos…did you hear that?" Eve pressed her ear-piece and smiled. "She's okay. Although, not for long, I'm sure."

Then the Angels heard a loud sound, as if something was being rolled down the floor. Abby shrieked away, trying to postpone the inevitable. The youngest man pulled a huge metal ball towards her and he grabbed a metal rope with cuffs on each end.

"You're sick!" Abby couldn't deny that she was beyond scared. Especially when the other girl was already experiencing the thing that she would soon experience too.

"Shut up. The more you kick, the more weight I put on." The man seemed to be enjoying this way more than a criminal would. At this point Abby had ruled out ransom demands and money schemes. This seemed like the work of art of three psychotic idiots who somehow got a kick out of torturing girls.

The man cuffed Abby's ankles to the metal rope and then secured it to the big metal ball. He had troubles picking it up, even though the other two men helped out, combining all their strength together. They let Abby climb a ladder with five steps and one of them pushed her into one of those big tanks with water, just like the one she and Eve had seen in the other building. Right after she got completely drenched in the water, the three guys threw in the heavy metal ball, which fell to the ground with a loud thud. Abby was now a prisoner in a tall round human-size fish tank and she cursed the day she had requested having fish as her pets back in Manhattan. The metal ball wasn't allowing her to move, there wasn't much space anyway. The whole diameter of the tank was about 3 meters and she was sharing it with the girl they were keeping hostage, who was also tied up and dunked there. The water reached the level of the other girl's chin, but since Abby was taller than her, the water only reached her neck-line.

Once the water came to contact with Abby's head, the ear-piece made a loud and very annoying squealing sound and then there was silence. Bosley cursed underneath his breath. He hated losing a battle and there was no chance he would ever lose another Angel in a battle. Their contact had been cut right after Abby called the men "sick", leaving the rest to his imagination.

"Eve, what's going on in there, what did you see?" Kate panicked.

"They have the girl in a tank full of water. Her feet are tied to this thing, keeping her down. There is absolutely no chance Abby could escape this." Eve's face turned green just as she remembered what she saw a few minutes ago.

"Eww, gross." Kate felt sick suddenly. "Bos, what do we do?"

"Why do you ask me? I'm just the tech guy." He was afraid to suggest something. If his plan backfired and Abby got hurt, he could never forgive himself. "Figure it out." He added silently. This started to look a lot like something he was trying to shake out of his memory. It was almost as if a certain event from his past was repeating itself.

"Wait…one of them is walking out right now as we speak." Eve commented, keeping an eye on the door of the nearby building.

"I'm going after him." Kate stated and without much thinking she jumped up and ruined their cover.

The man heard a noise and turned around, ready to shoot. Kate found herself in the middle of a field without anywhere to duck for undercover and she held her gun up threateningly.

"Drop the gun or I shoot!" She yelled.

Eve was exiting her current hideout building. It wasn't safe anymore. She needed another place to stay. But kneeling down and walking forward, she soon realized she had almost reached the driveway, meaning she was walking the opposite direction to where she intended to go.

"Antonio…look, we have another fish." The man yelled loudly so he could be heard from the other guy who was left to watch Abby and the hostage girl inside the building.

"Bos, Kate's in trouble. I can't compromise my cover. I'm the only one left on the field. What do I do?" Eve asked in panic.

"Kate?" Bosley tried to grab her attention. "Listen to me carefully. Eve is going back to make sure the other two guys stay in the building. You buy yourself some time with this creep. Okay?"

With the corner of her eye Kate could see Eve making a beeline by them and going unnoticed. She was trying to approach the building from another corner now. Kate nodded to Eve and Eve let Bosley know they were both in for executing his plan.

"Okay, Bos…I'm watching the building. I can see both of the guys downstairs. Abby and the other girl are upstairs for sure." Eve reported, hiding away behind a little tropical bush and pointing a gun towards the door in case anyone walked out. "It's just Kate and the guy out there. I checked the perimeter, all clear."

Kate was doing everything she could, just to buy herself more time as Bosley had suggested. She stepped backwards, letting the other person think they had the advantage over her. However, her gun was still promptly pointed at his head from the distance.

"Kate, listen to me carefully now. Eve is waiting by the door. I need you to join her in exactly two minutes. The two of you can surely handle the two remaining guys in the building and then you get the two girls out. Fair game." Bosley explained.

"But Bos, Kate's got the third dude pointing a revolver at her right now!" Eve wondered if he had forgotten.

"I know." Bosley said calmly. "Kate, remember how Charlie gave us full liberty of action? Now don't freak out…just shoot him."

"What!? Are you crazy?" Kate muttered automatically, letting out that she wasn't working alone and that others were hearing the conversation.

"Who are you talking to? You a cop?" The man asked, approaching Kate quickly.

"You should have asked me five years ago, for a positive answer to that." Kate smirked, but it was definitely not the time to make clever jokes. She was backing up until she felt her back against the wall of another building. She gulped, trying to hold her gun up threateningly, but it seemed like she had been surrendered.

"Not so cocky anymore?" The man smirked.

"Kate, shoot him!" Bosley tried to reason with her. He failed to realize why out of all three of the Angels, the most obedient one was now skipping his orders. "NOW!" He yelled.

"Bos, what's going on?" Eve asked, still in hiding. "The youngest dude just walked out for a cigarette. If Kate's guy screams for backup, he would hear it. I can't hold him back if he runs towards Kate. I have to stay here for Abby and the other one."

"Shut up, Eve!" Bosley yelled angrily. "Kate Prince, shoot the dude right this second. It's an order. Kill him, Kate!" He could feel his blood boiling. No Angel had ever pissed him off more than Kate at this moment.

"Back off!" Kate tried to sound convincing and scary, but the man laughed in her face.

"Or what?" He stood inches away from her and she seemed to be frozen. Without much effort, he disarmed her and threw her gun away. "Oh, you have back-up, I see." He commented, finding the second gun that Kate carried under her shirt, meant for Abby. He took that away as well.

"KATE KILL HIM!" Bosley yelled, his fist nearly dug a hole in the board of the van. His hands were tied. He couldn't move from there, he was their only chance to escape, he was the "wheels" of this operation. If he left the van, they would all be surrendered. As much as he wanted to jump to the rescue, he had to think clearly. "Damn it, Kate. You're putting everyone's life in danger. Stop being a wuss. Pull the trigger!" He tried to knock some sense into her once again.

"Bos, the guy with the cigarette is on the move. He's circling around the buildings nearby. I'm going in! It's my only chance. There's just one of them inside. Kate's with the other. I guess I'm dumping cigarette-dude to her as well." Eve informed, standing up from where she was hiding.

"Smooth, you took both of my guns. But you forgot the knife." Kate spoke to the man, but really she was just feeding the information to Bosley, who now realized why Kate was no longer able to defend herself.

"Eve, stay put. We have a problem. Kate's disarmed. The guy has her. Keep your cover." Bosley tried to warn her, but Eve was already walking towards the door of the building.

The third man saw her approaching and he opened gun fire. The sound of it startled Bosley and he panicked. It was official, all three Angels were in danger, plus the girl held hostage. And he couldn't move away from the van. How was it possible that one of the worst days of his life happened right after one of the happiest ones he's ever had!?

"Eve, you alright?" Bosley called out through the line. Suddenly he heard the annoying sound once again, it just took him a minute to realize which girl got busted. Finally he saw Kate's line went dead, while Eve's was still alright.

"Ugh. Yes. Dude shot my right hand. I can't defend myself. Tell Kate to back me up." Eve requested.

"Kate's unavailable right now. Shall I give her a message?" Bosley sighed, his joke failed to sound even remotely funny.

"What? Is she alrigh-…Ah crap. Bos. This dude is crazy. He just threw a dagger on me. I'm not a vampire. Moron." Eve was short of breath and Bosley could tell she was running while speaking.

"Stay with me, Eve. You're on your own now. Sorry." Bosley shrugged. "Get in and give me a visual on Abby and the girl."

"No can do." Eve coughed. Her right hand was hurting so much. She could barely move it. "I'm in the building next to this one….waiting on the dude with an old and rotten plastic bat that I found in the trash outside. You should see me, I'm bad ass." She sighed, she knew how lame this was.

"What happened to your gun? And is your hand alright?" Bosley kept talking to her, to keep her sane.

"I threw it at the guy. Nice little scar he's going to have on his cheek from me." She sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch. But I'm sure I can't aim a gun precisely. Good to know I have no back-up." Eve liked to be sarcastic when she was under pressure.

"Calm down." Bosley requested, but then heard loud grunting noises. She was clearly fighting the man and he gave her time to finish doing that before he spoke again. "Don't tell me you're down like Kate."

"Please. It's me! I'm alright." She stood up, dusting herself off as if she really cared if her clothes were dirty at this very moment. "I'm finally going in. I need to make sure Abby is alright."

"No. Go check on Kate. And what did you do with the third guy?" Bosley was almost afraid to ask.

"No! I'm going in for Abby." Eve argued. "Oh, he won't be able to move for a while. He's not a problem anymore."

"Eve, go help Kate. Now!" He tried to sound stern.

"No, I'm going for Abby!" She repeated, sounding like a broken record. At least she stood firmly behind her words. Although, it wasn't the best thing she could do at the moment.

"Eve listen to me. Abby isn't going anywhere. There is nobody armed around her. She's with the other girl. They're both safe. Well, figuratively speaking." He tried to reason with her. "Kate is who-knows-where, with two armed men. Go find her. She can help you get Abby later."

"No!" Something in Eve wasn't letting her forget the image of the girl in the water. She wasn't going to let Abby stay in there another minute.

"Damn it, Eve. You're getting on my last nerve. Go and get Kate first!" He yelled, but Eve took her ear-piece off and stored it safely in the little pocket of her trousers. "Eve?" Bosley called out, but there was no response. "I swear those women are plain crazy!" He sighed, commenting to himself as he was the only one listening to his words anyway.

Meanwhile, the guy had finished his cigarette and found the older one holding a gun to Kate's head. They had heard the gun shots, so they wasted no more time with Kate. A little cloth soaked with chloroform put her to sleep and they left her on the ground, covering her up with leaves and a few large pieces of the cane roof that had fallen a week ago with the storm around Miami.

At the same time Abby was starting to feel weak, but also she was wondering how the other girl managed to stay strong all this time. Well, except that she was crying and she occasionally fell under the water, her knees unable to hold the weight of her whole body.

"Hey, look at me. Don't be scared. I'm here to help." Abby whispered. They were now alone and there were gun shots outside, so Abby thought the two other Angels were working on their rescue. "What's your name? How old are you? Do you know these men?" She kept on asking questions, the best way to keep the girl strong was to make a conversation and maintain it.

"Twenty. I've never seen them." The girl said weakly. She was a US native, she had a western accent from what Abby could hear.

"Where are you from?" Abby asked. "What is your name?"

"Los Angeles." The girl spit out some of the water that she had accidentally caught in her mouth.

"Oh, nice. Sunshine, parties, daisy dukes." Abby said cheerfully. It was tiring to act so dumb, but she would do anything to keep the girl's spirit up. "What's your name? You can tell me. I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl didn't seem eager to reply to this specific question, even though Abby had asked three times. Suddenly there was loud chatter coming from downstairs and soon they saw the two men dragging Eve into the room.

"No! EVE!?" Abby panicked, yelling at the top of her lungs. All she could see was Eve's body being pulled up the stairs and left bleeding in the middle of the room. She had a few bruises on her face and her hand was like a volcano erupting with blood. "What did you do to her?" Abby yelled at the men. "I'm going to watch both of you die slowly and painfully. You're not getting away with this. No…Eve?" A minute ago she thought she was soaking wet, but she was wrong. Her face was now streaming tears uncontrollably and it almost felt like the water surrounding her was all coming from her eyes.

"Is she…" The kidnapped girl asked, noticing how Eve's body wasn't even moving.

"She better be!" Abby stated seriously. "Eve? Can you hear me? EVE! Do something, give me a sign. No, no, no…you can't be hurt. Eve?" She kept on trying to trigger a reaction.

The two men were outside now, trying to scan the radius, to see if there were any more wild girls wanting to be held hostage too. Once it was obvious the men were not nearby, Eve opened her eyes and stood up as if nothing had happened. She didn't quite want to admit that she had been captured too.

"Oh my God, you're alive!" Abby sighed out with relief.

"Yeah, but your constant squealing and crying nearly killed me." Eve smirked, sending a wink to Abby.

"Where's Kate?" The blonde one asked.

"Uh. I don't know. The guy who had her just dragged me up. I took care of the young one. What a prick! So Kate must…oh shit!" Realization hit Eve. Kate couldn't be alright since the guy who had a gun to her head was preoccupied only with Eve now. That meant Kate was out of their way. Eve felt like she couldn't breathe.

"What did I do…" Eve whispered to herself.

"Alright, stop freaking out and get us out of here. We'll find Kate. Don't worry." Abby pleaded.

"Is it okay that I cringe? This whole thing is disgusting." Eve commented, seeing both girls trapped in this water tank like fish.

Eve climbed up the stairs and tried to pull Abby's hands up, but her body didn't have enough strength to even move the huge metal ball that Abby was cuffed to.

"This isn't going to work. What else can we do?" Eve started to think. "Abbs, can you duck underwater and try to pick the girl's lock?"

"Sure. With bare hands. Because I'm a magician!" Abby replied with attitude and sarcasm oozing from her voice. "Tell Bosley to come to the rescue!"

"Yeah, that's not an option anymore. I might have annoyed him." Eve shrugged, trying to find a pin or anything tiny and hard enough for Abby to use with the locks.

"What did you do this time?" Abby rolled her eyes. The way they carried out a conversation as if nothing bad was happening, it amused the other girl.

"Long story short. He told Kate to kill the old dude. She didn't. He took her guns away, we lost touch with her. I know nothing more." Eve sighed, pushing a few objects away from her sight, still trying to find something she could use to rescue the girls. "Then Bosley told me to save Kate. I came for you. I cut the conversation short."

"You voluntarily ruined your ear-piece…are you insane!?" Abby had seen a lot of things from Eve, but this was by far the weirdest one.

"Not exactly. I have it here. Let's see if it works!" Eve grinned, as if this was a big funny game. "Hello?" She said when she placed the gadget back in her left ear.

"Eve? You had me worried crazy. Don't you ever dare do such thing again!" Bosley sat back on the computer, resuming the conversation with Eve. "Did you get Abby and the girl out?"

"Good news…they're okay." Eve gulped. "Bad news, I'm with them, locked upstairs. But hey, Kate is with you, right?"

"No, Kate went offline and I haven't heard from her since. Can you handle this?" He asked.

"I will certainly try, but I can't guarantee anything." Eve tried to sound smart ass. It was her own way of fighting stressful situations: she made remarks and comments about everything.

"Lose the attitude." Bosley cut her off abruptly. "What was that noise?"

"The guys are coming back. Stay on the line. But don't bug me for replies. I'm about to pull a stunt here." Eve resumed the same position on the floor, just like the two men had left her. When they came upstairs they didn't find anything disturbing. The old one decided to drag Eve away and dunk her in the water tank with the other girls. Considering they thought she was dead, they didn't even need to tie her up to something.

The moment the man was leaning down and about to grab Eve, Abby nodded her head, giving Eve a sign to act. Eve jumped up and kicked him between the legs: simple, yet effective. She left him to suffer on his own while she turned to pay attention to the other guy. Unfortunately for her, he was already pointing a gun at her.

"On your knees, you stupid bitch." He ordered and she complied.

"Great, there goes the chance my make-up stops running." Abby sighed, the water was cold and it was starting to annoy her to just float in it helplessly.

"Shut up or I stick this spike in her left ear and I make it come out of her right one." The man was irritated, but he didn't seem to be joking about his torture methods. Abby knew first-hand that those psychos were capable of doing it.

"Where is our friend?" He asked, but Eve didn't reply. She had left the guy unconscious on the roof of a building. Whenever he would wake up, he would roll down and land on his ass. This was Eve's personal revenge for what he did, trying to shoot her earlier.

"Where is he?" The guy asked, but Eve just shrugged.

The older man had recovered from his groin pains and he gladly approached Eve with a spike in his hands.

"Eve, behind you!" Abby yelled, but it didn't leave much time for Eve to protect herself from the hard knock she received in the small of her back.

Her whole body felt like it had been broken in two. She fell to the floor once again, wincing in pain but not letting out even the slightest whimper.

"I'm going to ask you one last time…where is our friend?" The younger man raised his voice.

"Playing hide-and-seek." Eve brought her chin up, smirking in his face as she replied cockily.

"Dunk her with the rest!" The young one requested.

"We don't have any more weights." The old one replied. All he could find around them was a pair of rusty handcuffs. He moved closer to Eve, grabbing her hands and abruptly pushing them behind her back. It caused her right hand to bleed even more, but once again she showed no sign of pain.

"I have a better idea." The old one enjoyed handcuffing her to a pipe on the wall, near the water tank. "Let her sit here and watch her friends suffer. Switch it on!"

The young guy fulfilled the command. He pushed a button and suddenly there were bubbles in the tank, causing the water levels to increase and drop randomly. Abby was safe, but the other girl started to gag in the water, given that she was much shorter. The two guys went outside to smoke again and it was probably the only time Abby had ever supported smoking as a hobby.

"Hold on. Don't panic. Talk to me." Abby embraced the girl, trying to pick her up so she could breathe normally again.

"Tell us something about you. What's your name?" Eve asked, but Abby already knew they won't be getting an answer to it.

The girl floated up, thanks to Abby, then her eyes flew right to Eve. "Elisabeth." She said calmly.

Abby panicked and she accidentally let go of the girl, who ended up underwater, unable to float up on her own. It took her a few seconds to realize the damage she had done before she pulled the girl up once again.

Eve just stood there, jaw dropped. She was trying to tell herself that this was a coincidence, just 24 hours after she had awoken the memories of her in Bosley's mind.

Both Angels had forgotten that Bosley was still on the other line. A large coffee mug escaped from his fingers when he heard the girl utter that name. She said it breathlessly, silently, scared…she sounded just like the Elisabeth he remembered "Eve. Visual confirmation?" He requested, forgetting the facts. There was absolutely no way this was happening, not again, it couldn't be.

"Uh, Bos. I lost the sunglasses an hour ago." Eve muttered quietly.

"Describe her!" He was clearly not in a good mood.

"Short, brunette, her hair reaches her shoulders-…" Eve started to explain, but Bosley cut her off.

"With a scar on her left shoulder?" Bosley's voice sounded weak.

"Uh…Abbs, does she have a scar on her left shoulder?" Eve urged the blonde one to get closer and check it out. After doing so, Abby nodded.

"Yes…" Eve said tentatively. There was a long awkward pause on the other side of the line. Bosley was in mere shock.

"But this doesn't make sense." Abby looked at Eve briefly before she locked her eyes with the other girl. "Where did you say you're from?"

"Los Angeles, California. I used to live there with my father before he insisted that we move to Miami. He runs an agency here. He wanted to be close to the business." The girl explained simply.

"And how old are you?" Eve questioned.

"I'll turn 20 in a month. May 4th. My boyfriend and I are spending the weekend in-…" The girl spoke, but Eve heard the ending of the line both from her and from Bosley, on the direct line.

"…Paris." He stated, biting his bottom lip.

"Bos, you alright?" Eve questioned, hearing him barely breathe.

"Not to freak you out or anything…but you're all about to die unless something changes." Bosley informed her and she snapped her head aside so that Abby won't see her reaction to the shocking news. "You need to stay calm and stay on the line with me. I'm coming for you and Abby. Then we get Kate and we get the Hell out of here." He instructed.

"What about Elis-…uh, the girl?" Eve whispered.

"Forget her. This is a trap. Listen to me…" He started to explain his plan, but Eve heard the two men climbing up the stairs once again.

"They're coming. Hurry, Bos!" She said quietly and started to make out some of the conversation the men were having in front of the door.

"Man, the dude is gone. I don't know where the crazy one took him, but we can't do this without him. If we fail, she's going to kill us, bro!" The voice of the younger one sounded and Eve listened carefully for the answer.

"I'm not an idiot, I know where we stand. If we don't do this right, we're both screwed. She is going to burn us alive." The old one replied.

The door suddenly opened and the men were pissed. Apparently they hadn't found their friend and it was all Eve's fault.

"Still not enjoying the show? How about now?" The young one turned up the speed of the bubbles and added a plastic water pipe to the tank, pouring water from the sink right on top of Abby's head. Eve saw her starting to gag as well and she was no longer able to hold the girl up, as the water was distracting her from doing any coordinated movements.

"Eve, I'm on my way. I see only one building with two floors. Cough once if you're upstairs." Bosley spoke on the line and he heard her cough. "That's my girl." He stated and she rolled her eyes. Apparently he was smitten even when shit was basically going down.

The young guy kneeled down in front of Eve, teasing her with a high voltage gadget. She knew exactly what that was. She knew the pain it could cause her. But she stayed strong in spirit. When the guy saw he wouldn't crack her this way, he turned the thing on and let waves of electricity run down Eve's body. Abby was watching from the tank, trying to yell, but all she did was gag on more rusty water. She saw Eve's body twitch in pain, her face became pale and the wound on her right hand opened up and started bleeding faster. Abby once again felt tears, but this time she bit them back harshly. She didn't need even one more drop of anything in this tank. The levels of the water were slowly rising and Abby let the other girl hold on to her, so she could float up. She didn't know that Bosley told Eve to forget the girl and save themselves, so she was still trying to help. However, with the water pouring on top of her, the bubbles splashing against her nose and the weight of a girl dragging her down, Abby found herself slowly starting to drawn. She was unable to push the water that she swallowed out of her system, so she started to take it in. Soon it became a habit and she was almost done trying to gasp for air. Her eyes were closed for a longer period of time than when they were opened and that frightened Eve. At the same time the man electro-shocked her once again, this time hitting her right in the stomach area. He asked her if it felt good and she nodded. There was no man on Earth who could crack Eve French.

"Wanna play a game?" She asked breathlessly, now spitting blood and venom through her mouth. "You…old dude. Go stand by the door. You're punished…for not punishing me enough." She coughed. "This one puts you to shame." She teased with a nasty smirk on her face, glancing over at the younger one.

"Oh, little girl likes role-playing. Okay. I'll stand by the door for one whole minute…while I watch him crack you open like an oyster." The old man said, standing by the door with his hands up in the air, pretending to be punished like a little child.

Eve smirked. He was not only ugly, fat and slow, but he was kind of dumb also. "Actually…" She started off, but the young guy gave her more electric power to deal with. "…As I was saying. Oysters are extremely hard to open. Dude." She gave him all the punk attitude she could muster at that moment and that annoyed him. He was about to move when she shook her head. "No. You stay punished right in front of the door." She smirked, earning herself a loud slap across the face from the young man. "Oh, you jealous?" She turned to face him now, apparently the guy thought she wasn't paying him enough attention.

"I guess you're just not my type." Eve continued to tease mercilessly. On the inside she was hurting more than she hurt within the last few months combined. But on the outside she was a warrior. She had to be! Kate was nowhere to be found and Abby was drowning right there, in front of her eyes. Someone had to be strong. "Tell you what…" She continued to speak. In jail she had learned that words are the best way to fight back when you have nothing else. "I'll be happy to jump your bones once he's been dealt with." Her voice came off innocent, yet there was this flirt, the crazy ways Eve had to spin a guy's head.

"Just give me five seconds…" Eve smirked. "Count with me…Five, four, three…" Before the countdown was over, the door came crashing down loudly, the old man was trapped underneath the wood and on top of him there was Bosley, holding guns in both hands, opening up a gun fire to cause some drama and to distract the young man, so that Eve could neutralize him. The male Angel truly looked like a life-sized poster commercial of a really good western movie. All that was missing was a cowboy hat.

Eve took her time to extract the rusty pipes from the walls, as she threw her body forward with all the force she had left in her. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get her to tackle down the young guy and start kicking him with her feet, seeing as her hands were still handcuffed behind her back. The pipe on the wall at least gave her some sort of range of movements.

At the same time Bosley charged the old man a few times, knocking him out. He quickly joined Eve and surprised the young one behind his back. Just one long electro-wave through his body and the dude was down.

Eve's plan to communicate with Bosley through the direct line had worked perfectly. She told him exactly where the man was, by the door, so they didn't need much coordinating. They ended up working perfectly together.

"Told you I'll be jumping you next!" Eve smirked victoriously, but the sound of her best friend gagging brought her back to reality.

She walked to the button and found out she was unable to press it with her hands behind her back.

"Bosley, push this thing. Hard. Twice." She commanded.

His hand pushed it once and he saw the bubbles slowing down. Then he pushed it again and they stopped completely. Eve pointed at the water pipe next and Bosley kicked it out of the water tank. He saw how pale Abby was and all he could think of was getting out of there and seeking help for her. Suddenly he realized something else. Through all this mess, saving Eve and Abby, it never even crossed his mind to look at the other girl. When he finally let his eyes set on her, he sighed.

"Is it her?" Eve approached him.

"No." He whispered.

"What is going on?" Eve felt the way he pushed her against the table, picking on the lock of her handcuffs.

"Someone is messing with me and they know about Elisabeth. Everything she said was true. Except that she's not her." He freed Eve's hands and climbed up the ladder.

"What are you doing!?" Eve freaked out when she saw him jump in the water.

Firstly, his hands wrapped around Abby. He pushed her up and let Eve hold her in the air while he tried really hard to pick up the metal rope and the ball that she was chained to.

"That's not going to work. I need the metal thing from your bra." He looked at Eve and two seconds later she had extracted the bra from underneath her blouse without even pulling it up.

"What? In jail you learn how to hide the good stuff." She smirked. "And I don't only mean your cash and letters."

"We don't have time for jokes." He grabbed the piece of clothing from her hands and took the metal part of it out. He ducked underwater again and used the tricks that Abby herself had shown him. Once he freed both of her legs from the weight that was holding her down, he let her float and he pushed her up until Eve took her out of the water.

"Where are you going?" Eve asked when she saw him climbing up.

"Anywhere but here." He stated calmly.

"Are you out of your mind? We need to save her." Eve pointed at the young girl.

Bosley gulped. He wasn't sure he wanted to do that, but a prank or not, she was a human being and she deserved to live. He freed her from the ropes as well and Eve pulled her out of the water.

"Unconscious, slow pulse. Her breathing isn't still. If we don't take her to a hospital we might lose her." Bosley was clearly trying not to show exactly how freaked out he was, holding Abby's fragile cold and wet body in his hands.

"Conscious, breathing…pulse somewhat alright." Eve informed him about the other girl's condition.

"Who are you?" Bosley picked the girl's chin abruptly and forced her to look in his eyes.

"Elisabeth…" The girl burst out in tears. At least she was responsive.

"We're leaving her behind. We need to find Kate anyway. Come on, let's go." Bosley urged Eve, turning his back at the other girl.

"No. Charlie told us to save her. We risked our lives for nothing? I don't think so. She's coming with us." Eve's words didn't meet Bosley's appreciation at all.

"I'm not choosing her over Kate. Go!" He commanded and Eve just walked towards the door. She found it hard to do anything since her hand was bleeding and the electro-shock had been way too strong for her to handle. But she had to be strong, she kept reminding herself of it.

"Wait…" The young girl cried out. "Please wait. My name is Vanessa. I'm from Newport, California. They told me to lie to you, they said if I don't play the role they were going to kill me. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me here!"

Bosley turned around immediately, walking to her side and picking her up. Eve was baffled…so apparently Bosley was just bluffing about leaving her behind. Brutal, but it worked. At least the girl finally told them the truth. Obviously she wasn't going to lie when her three enemies were knocked out and there were people willing to help her out.

"You'll have to tell us everything you remember. But first let's go somewhere safe." Bosley said soothingly, helping the girl walk. "Eve, uh…you can't drive all the way to the Agency with your injuries. We need time to find Kate. But we don't have time for Abby…" He checked the blonde's pulse and it was getting worse.

"One step at a time. Let's go to the van first." She requested and with joined forces they dragged the girls out.

Suddenly someone was shooting in their direction. Eve looked backwards and realized it was the guy she had knocked out earlier. He had almost the same amount of blood on himself as she did. It made her smirk until a second later the guy was about to shoot Abby's chest.

"NO!" Eve yelled loudly.

Her voice startled the man and gave her a couple of seconds to react. She put Abby on the ground as carefully as the situation allowed her, before she jumped at the guy like she was a hound dog and he was a nice grilled steak. She remembered how hungry she was…among all the other things she felt, things like pain, remorse, guilt, stupidity…she also felt insane hunger. And then she envisioned the steak Bosley and Kate had earlier. Then her mind processed the information that Kate was missing. And from that point on there was chaos. She tackled him down, using her weight to balance on top of him. She swung at him a few times, but she didn't have much power to fight like a man, so she decided to fight like a chick.

"What the fuck…" The man barely spoke, but Eve wasn't stopping. Her nails dig deep into every soft surface she found on him: the sides of his hands, his chest, the part of his cheek that was close to the ear. Each long and powerful scratch made him wince in pain and blood was streaking down on him.

"Eve, that's enough." Bosley pleaded. On one side he was more than proud to see her fight her own battles. On the other side, she had kind of lost her mind. "We need to get Kate!" He reminded her and she finally stopped scratching the guy. In Bosley's head there was a new expression, replacing the good old "like nails on a chalk board" saying. It would sound more like "like Eve's nails on a bad guy's body".

With one swift motion Eve twisted the man's head, a loud snapping sound was heard and Bosley winced. That must have been painful. Eve made sure the guy was down before she joined Bosley and kept holding Abby up for a few more meters.

"This is taking too long. Are you okay with the two of them if I go get the van?" He asked, this time wanting an honest answer, but just a quick nod in agreement. It was no time for Eve to play hero if she wasn't able to handle the job.

"I shall be fine. The guys can't bother us anyway. Go, but be quick." She waved her hand in the air, just to urge him to move faster. His eyes stopped at her open wound before he ran off.

Once he got in the van, he heard loud police sirens. He looked around and the whole perimeter had been cut off by white cars with blue and red lights on. He sighed, Charlie had been specific about keeping it on the down low and not involving the authorities.

Eve was startled by the sirens. She despised the sound of those ever since the night of the accident that got her in jail. By the time Bosley stopped the van in front of Eve, the police was already searching the place. He quickly put Abby and the other girl in the van and before he could close the door, he heard tires screeching.

"Miami P.D. Freeze. Put your hands up in the air." A policeman yelled, four cars surrounded Eve and the body of the guy near her, the one she had left bleeding, the one who had her DNA all over him. She had no choice but to surrender. However, she made a gesture with her head, urging Bosley to get out of there fast.

"You too, hands behind your back. You're under arrest." The same policeman pointed his gun at Bosley and the first thing in Eve's mind was to jump at him and take his gun away. The second thing was spending four more years in a prison. She did not like her odds. Plus, there were about fifteen more policemen right next to her, so she would be stupid to fight.

"Ray!?" She smiled, spotting Kate's ex-fiancé in between the other guys with the same uniform. "Awesome. You can help us. We're working on a case and things went, uh, bad. Abby needs doctor's help urgently. The other girl has been kidnapped two days ago and tortured for hours. There are three men on this property, all sick psychos. And Kate's missing, none of us had seen her for the last hour or so." Eve pleaded, seeing one of the policemen walking towards Bosley with handcuffs. There was no way she would leave Abby to die in the back of a minivan.

"Eve, there's nothing I can do. All of you need to come to the police station with us." Ray tried to sound convincing, but his heart stopped beating a while ago, the moment Eve mentioned that Kate was missing. "This is an unauthorized mission and it needs to be investigated by the police." He added sternly.

"Uh. Goodson?" A weak voice was heard about twenty feet away from them. One of the guys who were searching through the place went pale when he tripped over something on the ground. He realized what it was and he hated being the one to tell Ray. "Isn't that your Kate?" The man asked, looking down to the ground and Ray turned to face him without any trace of humanity on his face. He was scared, probably the first time anyone saw him be scared was this very moment.

Eve was on her knees, surrounded by cops. She didn't even move. But her eyes followed Ray's movements. She saw him run over to the guy who called him and they both removed objects from the ground, as if there was something underneath. And then Eve saw a piece of cloth, Kate's shirt.

"No, no, no!" Eve gasped for air, she felt like she was drowning. And that instantly made her think of Abby. "Bosley get out of here. Now! I'll handle this. Just go. Don't look back. GO!" She yelled and it didn't take him too long to jump in the van and drive away.

The policemen prepared themselves to shoot, in hopes of deflating one of the tires of the van, making it impossible for Bosley to run away. But Ray had enough reality left in him to be able to speak.

"Hold the fire!" He gave out his order and now everyone was back to guarding Eve, as their only suspect left.

"Is it Kate? Is she alive? Ray!?" Eve called out, scared to even look at them once again. When she finally did so, she realized Ray had picked Kate up and he was crying. "Oh my God. No! No! No! Kate!" Eve felt waves of guilt going through her body. It was her fault, she had chosen to go get Abby instead of Kate. She figured Kate didn't need her, she had a gun and she was able to protect herself. She had no idea Kate would choke and let the guy disarm her without a problem. How was Eve supposed to know things will turn out this way?

"Please tell me she's alive. Please Ray. Please!?" Eve said through tears. Somehow the other policemen failed to pin her as a criminal when she was so sincerely emotional. She stood up, risking being shot at meanwhile, and she walked to where Ray was kneeling silently. The policemen just followed her. With her wounds she wouldn't be able to run away even if she wanted to.

"Kate? Kate, please wake up. Kate!?" She called out, pinching Kate's cheeks and shaking her gently.

"Stop doing that!" Ray yelled in Eve's face, but she couldn't care less about him at this moment.

"Kate!?" She kept on repeating. Her nose registered a familiar smell. She put her hand over Kate's mouth and felt it really warm. Suddenly Eve smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you how creepy you are?" Ray commented at her weird emotional reaction.

"Has anyone ever told you how nobody in this world likes cops?" She counter-attacked him with words and then turned her attention to Kate. "I need a bottle of water and a thick piece of cloth. And a perfume or something strong." She commanded and even though the cops were there to arrest her, she saw them gather those objects for her from the cars.

"What are you doing?" Ray had lost hope and in his mind he was dead already too.

"Bringing Kate back." She said positively. She poured water on the cloth and she put it on Kate's mouth, making sure it covered the nose as well. The only way Kate would be able to breathe now was through the cloth. "Chloroform. She's been sedated. See, her mouth was warm and the skin around it felt like it was burning and that's exactly the effect of this substance. You see, chemically it's a trichloromethane that's used as a counter-irritant." She went into Nerd-Eve mode again.

"Yeah man, that's the thing used in cholera cases." A policeman tried to sound wise, but clearly he failed at it.

"Actually, you mean Chlorodyne. Let's just call that a cocktail of chloroform and a few other substances that, by the way, are mostly illegal." Eve smirked, keeping the cloth on Kate's mouth. "We're dealing with the real thing here. Call it the hardcore alcohol if you may." She knew that making a reference to drinking was the best way to get her point across when dealing with cops. She wasn't too fond of them. Not at all!

"It's also used to clean stuff, don't ask me why, but it could burn your hands in the process. Anyway. They let Kate inhale this and she would wake u…eventually. We just need it to happen faster. You know, so I can breathe and go to jail with a clear mind. Again." She threw in a random sarcastic line, just to help herself stay sane in the process.

Kate gasped right before Ray could give Eve a piece of his mind, although her theory sounded right. Eve seemed to know a little too much about ways to knock someone off. It's not like Eve was going to tell the police how many times she had awaited someone in a dark corner, letting him inhale this thing and fall to the ground while she grabbed his precious car and sold it two days later.

Eve put Kate's head on her leg as she sat down to assist her friend. She opened the perfume that one of the policemen had given her and right after she made sure Kate was inhaling better, she sprayed in the air in front of her.

"Do you want to kill her?" Ray questioned, he had no idea why Eve did the things she was doing.

"No, but I'd love to ki-…" She trailed off, realizing she was about to tell him she'd love to kill him while he was in his policeman suit, with his badge on and they were surrounded by people from his squad and nobody to back Eve up. Not a smart choice of words.

"First she needed fresh air. Humidity always cleans out the air. So breathing through the wet cloth allowed her to start inhaling. Once that activity got back to normal, she needed a different strong smell, to neutralize the one that is still left inside her nose. The substance could be sensed inside her body, her respiratory ways, up to six hours after inhaling it. So she needs to shake this off. And now, the magic cloth again." Eve spoke in a funny manner, as if she was explaining this to a ten year old boy…who didn't speak English.

"What if we hadn't done this…magic cloth thing?" Ray mimicked Eve's way of speaking.

"She could have suffocated and died." She stated calmly.

Chills ran down Ray's spine. He stood up abruptly and started pacing around. He knew he had to bring in someone from the crime scene, to take the blame for it all. But how was he supposed to handcuff Eve right after she saved Kate's life?

"Hey Goodson, can we handcuff her already?" One of the policemen asked, holding the cuffs in his hands.

"No. She's coming with us voluntarily. No need to be violent, Johnson, this isn't a movie." Ray nodded at Eve, in away letting her know he was going to protect her rights when they take her to the police station.

"Ray?" Kate murmured quietly after opening her eyes. "Damn, I can't get rid of him even when I'm dead!" She commented with attitude.

"Err…" Eve lowered her head. "You're alive." She winked. "And he can hear you."

"What happened?" Kate saw Eve standing up and she was confused, wondering why her friend was leaving her side and why was nobody else around. Not to mention the whole aspect of Ray and the policemen being there too. "Oh no. Where's Abby? And Bos?" She freaked out a bit.

"Don't worry. Just keep this thing in front of your nose and breathe, inhale deeply and hold the breath inside before you exhale. I have to go now, but Ray will take you home." Eve said softly.

"I will?" Ray questioned. "Yes! I will." He stated after seeing the stern look on Eve's face. He had assumed she would surrender to the police station, so she assumed he could at least take care of Kate.

Two guys escorted Eve to the car while the rest of the force walked around to try and understand what had happened earlier. She wasn't happy to be back in the police station. She walked in with her chin down, looking crushed. So many memories were floating around, it felt like the air she breathed in was exactly the same air she inhaled years ago. She had spent 24 hours in police custody, then she was thrown in jail. It couldn't possibly happen now that she had Charlie's crazy connections behind her back. However, their whole mission had failed, Abby and Kate were in danger and everyone had let Bosley down at some point. It was safe to say that Eve was alone in this.

While Eve was discovering the "comfort" of a tiny little cell in the police headquarters, Ray took Kate to a hospital to get checked. A doctor let them know that the first aid she had received had been of huge help. After a quick check and some medicine to help stabilize her, she was ready to go home and get some rest. Ray took her back to Abby's apartment, where she had been staying for a long while now. He put her in bed and made sure she was alright.

"You can go now." Kate said coldly. "And uh, thanks." She added hesitantly.

"You don't have to be mean. I'm staying, like it or not." Ray stated just at the moment when both his pager and his mobile disagreed.

"I don't want you to stay…" Kate coughed, still feeling the nasty chemical in her lungs.

Ray sat on the edge of her bed and she looked away. His hand rested against her palm, but she retreated it. Not only did she have to come to terms with the fact that she had lost him, but now he had to realize he had lost her too.

"Go." She shifted her body to the other side of the bed and closed her eyes. She wasn't really sleepy, she just needed to be cold and distant. And with every look he gave her, it was starting to be harder and harder to push him away.

He grabbed his phone from the little night stand by her bed and he walked out, intentionally leaving his jacket behind. If one thing was for sure, Kate would contact him to give it back. Or she could just send it as a package, now that would suck for him.

Meanwhile Bosley was pacing up and down the halls of a local hospital. The girl they saved was alright, some doctor was running a little check on her and she was going to be released soon. Abby, however…

"How is she!?" Bosley jumped at one of the doctors who walked out of the VIP room that he had scored for her in the very last minute. "I want to see her." He tried to barge in the room.

"Sir, you need to back off and let us do our job." The doctor pushed him away with force. It was weird to have anyone be strong enough to hold Bosley back. At least he knew Abby was in good hands, strong hands, hopefully capable hands.

"Is she alive?" His hand went through his hair nervously. Losing an Angel was _not_ an option!

"For the moment, yes." The doctor sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bosley grabbed his shirt, as if that was going to help.

"You need to relax." The man once again pushed him away. "It means that she's alive, but her vitals are getting worse. She had swallowed too much water and it prevents her from starting to breathe-…" He started to explain, but Bosley cut him off.

"So she isn't breathing!?" Bosley could almost feel his face turning white.

"Not on her own, I'm afraid not. She's on systems and oxygen masks. There are five people in there right now, fighting for her life. And I could lose my job for just telling you all this. But you really need to relax and just wait. There's nothing you could do to help." The doctor shrugged and walked back in the room.

The next five minutes of misery felt like ages. Finally the kidnapped girl walked out of a room and joined him in the waiting area. He wasn't too happy to be around her and he had his own reasons.

"I'm sorry…" She said weakly.

"If something happens to Abby-…" He started off but quickly realized it was stupid to get all worked up and angry. "Who are you?" He asked simply. The girl owed him an explanation. That was the deal: he got her out of that creepy place and she had to speak up now.

"My name is Vanessa. I study in the Marine school right next to the place where you found me. I had a morning class on Saturday, for extra credit. We were supposed to explore the shore and do video-documentaries. One guy, the younger one that you fought with, he told me he was my assignment partner and since I don't know everyone in the class, because anyone can take it, from any major, I didn't find it suspicious. He told me we should go check out this place and so we did. But then I saw the old guy, he put something on my mouth and next thing I remember I was waking up. I don't know, maybe it's been hours." She was warming up pretty fast and he liked it. He needed to know everything.

"You've been sedated. One of my girls nearly invented that thing. Continue?" Bosley nodded.

"When I woke up my throat felt like burning and it was hard to breathe. There was one more guy, a skinny one. He was holding a gun and my hands were tied. I was in the same building, but downstairs. The guys kept talking to someone on the phone, but I didn't hear anything. It seemed like this person was giving them orders, because every time they hung up, they came to me and told me what to do." She sighed.

"What did they make you do?" Bosley urged her to continue.

"For example, they recorded an audio with my school camera. I had to say that I'm scared and I don't know where I am and to ask for help. Then they sent it somewhere, they had a laptop there. And the next time the phone rang, they told me that four people would be coming for me and I had to tell them different things." The girl fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She was wet from head to toes, she must have been freezing. But before Bosley would offer her comfort, he had to know she deserved it.

"Things like what?" He asked impatiently.

"They told me to keep my mouth shut if the blonde one or the curly one asks questions. I was only supposed to say I'm 20 years old and from Los Angeles. In fact I'm 22 and from Newport, California. They said if the brunette asked, I should mention my birthday, May 4th and say that my boyfriend was going to take me to Paris. And they told me if the guy asked me about my name, I should say I'm Elisabeth." She sounded completely honest.

Bosley cringed at the last bit of her confession. There was so much more behind this story than what the Angels knew about. "Do you know who they sent the audio to? Was it the boss who was calling them on the phone?"

"No, I'm sure it wasn't the boss. They person on the phone was asking them about someone who can take the blame for them. The oldest man said he had a friend, some guy who was cheating on his wife. He had just gotten one of those pay-phone mobiles. He was going to use it to call his mistress. So they sent him the audio and they were discussing that the guy would send it to detectives." She coughed.

"Why not the police?" Bosley still wasn't convinced this was the whole truth.

"Because he had some sort of a criminal record and they knew he wasn't going to make the police suspicious. They said detectives wouldn't even bother asking him questions or finding him." She sounded beyond confused.

Bosley understood the whole specifics of the little mind-game. However, one thing was bothering him: who was going out of their way to take him down?

"Excuse me for a minute. Stay here, I'll get someone to take you to a safe place in a bit." He stood up as his phone kept ringing. "Hello. Ray? Yes, it's John Bosley. What happened?" He bit his bottom lip. It sucked that he let Eve take the blame for everything, but he had to take care of Abby and the other girl. "Did anyone find Kate?" He was on the verge of panic attack. All three of his girls were seriously screwed up and he put the blame on himself.

"Relax, man. I have Kate with me. I mean, I dropped her off at her apartment before she kicked me out. She's alright, we found her on the ground, under some stuff. She had been sedated. Eve took care of her until I took her to a hospital. She's probably sleeping it off right now. Don't worry about her. How are the girls there with you?" Ray spoke like a friend, not much like the cop who had taken Eve into custody.

"The kidnapped girl is fine, she's next to me. We're in the hospital right now, she got checked and she can leave. Is it okay if I ask you to come get her and take her to the Agency? I'd owe you one if you did." Bosley looked behind his back to check if the girl was there and he found her sitting on a chair, staring at the blank wall with a guilty expression on her face.

"Sure, why not? I've already become a driver today." Ray sighed, he was on duty and he wasn't doing any of his policeman tasks at all. "What about Abby, is she alright? You're staying with her, right?"

"Uh, Abby…she's…I don't know. She's not breathing. The doctors are doing everything they can. I'm just waiting here." Bosley exhaled, trying not to blow up. "I'm afraid to ask about Eve…"

Ray started laughing. "Yeah, Eve is a handful. My guys took her into custody. She would have to be held back for 24 hours, you know the drill. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it. And I advise you not to involve Charlie. Let her stay in, cool off and she will be out in no time,"

"But she had been shot, she was bleeding. She got electrocuted and a dude hit her in the back with a metal pipe…" Bosley cringed at the memory of it all.

"Ya'll should get a new job." Ray sighed, it amused him to know the things the Angels did. "Don't worry. Tell you what…you call Kate, talk to her, try to cheer her up or something. I'll come take the girl to the Agency. Then I'll make sure Eve is alright. And we're even. Deal?"

"Deal." Bosley said before he put his phone back in his pocket and he returned to the girl.

"How are your friends?" She asked silently.

"Not alright. I'm getting you out of here. A policeman will take you somewhere safe. There's a room downstairs, right after the living room. Go take a shower, get food from the fridge, watch some TV or just go to sleep. But make sure you lock the doors. And please don't touch any electronic gadget you see." He instructed her. "One more thing…the girls told me you have a scar on your shoulder. How did you get it?"

"Thank you." She smiled finally. "Oh the scar. It's a tiny one, it's from an injection I had years ago. It was obligatory in school, some girls had little scars left from it. A lot of people have that. I don't know why. I don't even pay it attention."

Bosley's eyes landed on the scar, it was the same one Elisabeth had. Apparently whoever was running this scheme, they knew a lot about the girl and a lot about Bosley. And they had planted the whole mission, just to put all four of the Angels in danger, not only to scare Bosley off with ghosts from the past.

Ray arrived at the hospital and took Vanessa to the Agency, like he promised. Bosley was speaking to Kate, who was far from sleeping. She was worried sick about Abby and Eve and it took a lot of words for Bosley to convince her that the best thing she could do was stay home. He tried not to yell at her for disobeying his orders, but in the back of his mind if Kate had shot the guy like he told her to, none of this would have happened.

For the next couple of hours Bosley was helplessly hopping from chair to chair, sipping countless black coffees and trying to make sense of it all. He came up with nothing, no good explanation as to why someone wanted him to re-live the past in such a brutal way.

Meanwhile Ray had returned to the police station and was told that Eve was sitting in a little jail-cell. He shook his head at his colleague and he walked to the section of their building where they had a few cells for overnight stays for those delinquents who liked to cause trouble in the streets of Miami.

"Eve?" He called out, trying to grab her attention, but she seemed spaced out. She was looking at her feet and she wasn't moving at all. Ray walked in and sat down next to her. "Hey, I won't let anything happen to you here. It's safe-…" He started to calm her down, but it just made her angry.

"I spent four years of my life behind bars, in a place just like this one. You don't get to tell me how safe it is. I know first-hand that it isn't. It sucks. Every second I'm here it sucks more and more and you don't have the slightest idea of what this cell is doing to me. So don't sit here and give me the puppy eyes and try to calm me down, because it ain't working. I don't deserve to be here. Not anymore! I'd rather be wherever Abby is right now." She stated angrily. The way she looked him in the eyes as she spoke, it let him know she was not only angry, but also scared.

"Ugh. You Angels are just…" He sighed, standing up and extending his hand to her. "Come on. If you're willing to obey a few rules, you don't need to spend the night here on your own."

She jumped up, she was in no position to ask questions. At this point she would do anything, just to get out of there. Well, maybe except kill Ray and run, that would be a stupid move on her side.

They walked by a few other policemen who were working on the same case and Ray didn't let either one of them make a comment about what was happening. He took her to Storage where he found just the thing he was looking for.

"An ankle bracelet…You have got to be kidding me!" Eve sighed. She had figured Ray meant that she could go home and forget she was ever at the police station.

"Have a better idea?" He raised his eyebrows at her. When he saw her shrug, he continued. "You'll be spending the night at my place. With this thing on you. You're still under arrest, just call it house arrest instead. At least you'll have the comfort of a couch, a bathroom and a fully stocked fridge. What do you say?" He nudged her with a smile on his lips.

It was the moment that Eve realized he was actually an awesome guy. Forget that he had broken off the engagement with Kate when she got busted years ago. Ray was giving Eve a helping hand and she wasn't going to forget that. Ever!

"Okay. Thanks. But just so you know, I haven't had food since yesterday, so I might get carried away with that fridge." She smiled finally. "Can we go now? This place sucks. I mean, no offense but you know…memories." She looked around as they walked out. It was the same place where her faith had been sealed years ago. She remembered every corner of it. She even recognized the faces of a few of the policemen who had busted her that night of the car accident. It was safe to say it freaked her out.

On the way to Ray's place, he let her know everything he knew about the rest of her team members. While she was glad that Kate was alright, she was freaked out about Abby. As part of the house arrest, she was not allowed to make any phone calls, so she couldn't even contact Bosley. Ray, however, spoke to him a little later that evening, checking in on Abby's situation. It was still critical and it didn't help that he told Eve about it. She had been trying really hard to stay calm up until that moment. But then something changed. It had been hours and the more time that passed, the more it dawned on her that she might lose Abby. And that was not an option.

"I'll go wash my hands." She stated softly. She had already taken a nice long shower, she was wearing warm clothes and Ray had just given her tons of food to indulge. She was alright. Except the fact that most of the things under her skin felt like they were broken. But Eve never really cared about pain, she had her way of blocking it out of her mind. However, she had an idea that would get her closer to Abby.

"Alright. I'll get you blankets." Ray replied.

"Blankets, why? I only need a cover for the couch." She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think I'll let you sleep on the couch, do you?" He was going to be a gentleman and take the couch himself, so she could sleep in the bed.

"You don't think I'm going to sleep in the bed where you slept with Kate about, I don't know, a thousand times before. Do you?" She threw his question back at him, twisting it in a way that he would back down from the argument.

"Okay…when you put it that way." He shrugged. It was kind of weird. But it also felt good, like he was closer to Kate just by having Eve there.

She walked to the bathroom and let the water run. She found a sharp object and winced before she dug it right into the wound from the bullet. It had been closed already, but she needed it to bleed again. She twirled the object a few times, making sure it was a bad enough injury to need doctor's attention. Then she let the blood run down for a couple of seconds. There was pain, of course. But it felt slightly less painful than a few minutes ago when she had been sitting on the soft couch, eating and getting the news that one of her best friends was basically going to die. Eve knew pain very well. People might think they were hurting Eve by all the physical torture they did to her, but they were wrong. The one and only thing that could ever hurt Eve French was the feeling of being powerless when someone else's life was in danger. Especially one of the people she loved the most.

"Aah! No! Uhhh!" She finally yelled out in pain, just to get him to run to the bathroom and find her covered in blood.

"What happene-…Wow, oh my God. Calm down, calm down. Here, let me check this out…" Ray sat on the floor next to where Eve had thoughtfully let her body fall, so it would be more believable. "Uh, let me wrap a towel around this." He tried to stop the bleeding but she had done enough damage to give him a headache.

"No. Ah…Ugh, no! No. Ray. Uhh, that hurts. Aww!" She winced and tossed in pain, but truth was she would never let anyone see she was in pain. So she was acting. It was hard to call her a bluff when there was thick red liquid covering her whole arm and drops of it falling to the floor.

"It's not stopping. I think I made it worse. Wait, I'll call the police station and let them know I'm taking you to University of Miami Hospital." He stated, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"No!" Eve almost shouted. "I mean, we should go to South Miami Hospital…" She didn't even need to think, she knew it was the place where Charlie had connections, so whenever something happened, it's where all of the Angels got medical help at.

Ray looked down at her, raising his eyebrow. For a moment there he contemplated the possibility of her bluffing. He knew for a fact that Bosley was there, waiting for news about Abby. However, Ray never mentioned which hospital it was. So in his mind there was no way Eve knew.

"Because of my insurance." Eve shrugged lightly.

"Oh, you don't have the full insurance package? I know, that's a pain. Well then, South Miami Hospital it is." He stated and walked a few steps away, making a call to the police station, letting them know not to send a team when Eve's ankle bracelet starts to beep. In fact he requested that it would be turned off, seeing as the girl needed urgent medical care. Everyone had previously seen her all in blood, so the trick worked. Plus, Ray was going to accompany her and he had just signed for a night shift as well, so he could be her guardian for the night. Everything was legal.

When they arrived, it took Eve no time to figure out where Bosley was: waiting room near the ER. She was walking slowly, unsteadily, holding on to her arm so Ray won't suspect a thing. But the second she saw Bosley she ran to his side and hugged him.

"Bos!" She no longer seemed to have any sort of pain, the way her arm flung around his neck and she seemed to be gripping him tight. "Where is she? Did they let you see her? How is she doing?" She asked frantically.

"Ehm?" Ray approached her. "What is going on?"

"You, my man, have been Angel'ed." Bosley smirked, figuring out Eve had tricked the man into taking her to the hospital.

"Why do you call those women Angels? They're pure evil." Ray's hands flied up in the air, he was done fighting against the girls. He already knew there would be no peace for him with those three around. And as a special bonus, he had Bosley in the mix too.

One of the doctors walked by and nearly fainted when he saw how much blood Eve had on herself. He took her in a room and Ray went in as her custodian. Bosley was not going to wait outside, so he bargained himself a little spot behind the door, in the far off corner of the room where the doctor was cleaning off Eve's wounds and wincing.

"What happened to you?" The doctor asked.

"I got shot at. But it's fine, the bullet isn't inside. Just a scratch. It had already stopped bleeding." She replied calmly.

"Oh, okay." The hospital employee said in shock, but he continued to touch the sore spot on Eve's hand. He looked at her and she was wincing a bit, but she wasn't even saying a word. "Is she drugged? Why isn't she in pain?" The doctor turned around, asking both Bosley and Ray.

Ray shrugged, he had no idea. Bosley smirked before he replied. "Oh, she's in pain, don't worry about that. She's a tough one. Do your job, she will be fine. And no, she doesn't take drugs."

"There is no way anyone could be treated with these substances and not feel the pain unless they're heavily medicated. This should feel like burning and itching. I'm touching raw meet here!" The doctor was nearly in panic.

"Ouch." Eve said unenthusiastically. Clearly she was being a sarcastic little bitch. "Like it better this way, doc?" She raised an eyebrow when the guy looked at her. "You heard the man…do your job!"

"How did the wound get so big if it was just a bullet?" He asked curiously.

"Oh easy. Someone left a prisoner unattended with a large sharp object in a closed space." She shot a glance at Ray and smirked. The man was in complete shock at Eve's strength and power to hold herself up with all the pain she must be feeling on the inside. "Gotta be more careful next time, officer." She winked at Ray.

The doctor quickly finalized the cleaning stage and then he wrapped her hand with bandages, to stop the bleeding. "Didn't you come with the two girls who were drowning?" He looked at Bosley, recognizing the face, seeing as he had been in the hospital for hours.

"Uh. Yes." He shrugged. "Speaking of which, we need to know how Abigail Sampson is doing."

"I'm afraid I can't give you any information on the patient. You need to be calm and wa-…" He started to speak, but it was the same old boring story.

"Yeah. I don't do wait." Eve threw in one of her most famous one-liners. "I've been in jail, I'm technically under arrest right now as well, so I have nothing to lose. I'm going in!" She stated, walking out of the room where she was being treated and towards Abby's room down the hall.

"Miss, you can't go in there!" The doctor ran after her, but soon he felt Bosley pat his shoulder.

"No offense, but you kind of don't want to cross her path after she says she's going in. Bad things happen to people who try to stop Eve." Bosley stated with a smirk.

"You people are crazy. You have half an hour until my shift ends. Make sure nobody sees you. I'll get you out before the next doctor takes my place." The employee said while shrugging.

Eve reached the door and she saw the remaining three doctors walking out, whispering about the patient's condition. She stuck her foot out, so the door won't get closed behind the doctors. Once she saw the coast was clear, she walked in the room impatiently. Right after her there was Bosley. Ray stayed outside, he was in enough trouble with Eve's crazy stunts. But staying right in front of the door would be suspicious, so he walked away, pretending to be interested in the stupid vending machine in the corner.

Both Eve and Bosley gasped, seeing Abby hooked on life-support. The doctors must have left her to sleep or whatever thing it was that she was doing with her eyes closed and her hands not moving an inch. Eve was like paralyzed, she couldn't breathe, walk, talk, blink or even cry. Bosley walked forward, but he was afraid to touch Abby. This felt like history repeating itself and the Angels had no idea how hard it was for him. Nor why.

It didn't take long until they heard fists bumping against the door and someone barging in. They saw Ray's hands trying to hold a crazy person back, but she had a mind of her own.

"Kate?" Bosley was startled. On the phone earlier he hadn't told her exactly how bad Abby's condition was. He sort of said she had woken up and she was taking another nap to regain strength. So it was a complete shock for Kate to walk into this situation.

Kate was like a blank canvas while she approached the bed. She stood in front of it for long enough to understand what was happening. Suddenly she turned to face Bosley and she gave him a really loud and hard slap across the face. Eve and Ray both winced, looking away. It was surely more hurtful than embarrassing for Bosley. Kate had a great right hook, Eve had experienced it herself, the first time the girls met on Eve's previous boat.

"You told me she was okay!" Kate said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down. I can explain…" Bosley felt his cheek burning, but he was a man, he refused to bring his hand up and rub the red skin.

"Explain how my best friend is dying and you told me to watch TV at home and relax!?" Kate was getting worked up.

"I don't really want to get involved in this, but can you please hate each other a little more silently? We're kind of not allowed to be in here." Eve said tentatively.

"You don't get to tell me what to do when Abby is here suffering because you let those guys take her in the building!" Kate showed a side of her that Eve had never seen.

"Oh is that how we're gonna play it…alright then. You're not going to blame this on her when it's nothing but your own fault." Bosley jumped in the conversation, this time trying to keep his voice down.

"My fault? How is it my fault? Eve and Abby compromised their undercover." Kate had stopped making sense, she was now just raging.

"If you had done what I told you, none of you would be in danger now." Bosley narrowed his eyes and Eve could tell he was absolutely furious now. "You should have shot the guy when I kept telling you to do so!"

"Ehm…" Ray was really good at being silent in his little corner of the room until he heard something that he, as a police officer, had to report. He cleared his throat, in a way letting this one comment slide, but warning them he didn't want to hear more.

"I'm not going to kill a man on command. I'm not a mercenary, Bosley. I work for justice, not the Secret Services. You should have told Eve to do the job. She's the psycho killer of the bunch!" Kate pointed a finger at Eve, but it was definitely a low blow. Especially when Bosley knew for a fact that Eve hadn't been responsible for that car accident years ago.

Eve was quick enough to jump at Kate. If Kate wanted to run her mouth, fine by Eve. But if Kate thought she could point a finger at a dog and expect it not to bite, she was damn wrong. Eve twisted Kate's finger, shortening the distance between the two of them and counter-attacking Kate with her own hand, pushing it towards Kate's stomach so it would bump against it and cause her pain. Kate, in turn, used the fact that Eve was hurt, to her advantage. She squeezed the part of Eve's hand that had been wrapped by the doctor earlier and Eve winced. It wasn't too much pain, it was just unexpected to have Kate inflict pain on her. Then again, Eve had just done the same to Kate. When both girls came to realization that it was beyond stupid to fight, they backed off. But at the same time Bosley was jumping in between them, trying to peel them off of each other.

"Enough! You're acting like children. This is as much your fault as it is mine. I failed to guide my team and the mission failed. It wasn't real to begin with. Well except the part that Vanessa was really kidnapped." Bosley rolled his eyes. This was way more complicated when he said it out loud, than it was in his own head. The girls looked at him weirdly. "I'll explain it all later." He shrugged. He was now forced to give them more information about Elisabeth and he wasn't too happy about it.

Before he knew it, both Eve and Kate were by the bed, holding hands and crying. All these years he thought he knew women, but it turned out he didn't know women at all. They were literally just jumping at each other in a very un-ladylike manner and now they were both an emotional wreck. He sighed and stood between them, hugging each girl with one hand, pulling them close. His lips kissed the top of Kate's head and then he did the same to Eve.

"Shh." He silenced them. Hearing their sobs and silent gasps for air was killing him inside. The last time he had been between two crying girls it was over Gloria's body, the night her car exploded. That night he had vowed to himself to never let anything happen to another Angel. Currently, standing between Eve and Kate and over Abby's body in a hospital bed, he learned one of life's bitchiest lessons: You don't always get what you want. But now the question was…did he _deserve _to get what he got?

"My shift ends in 5 minutes. I need you out of here now." The doctor from before poked his head through the door for a second and they knew they weren't going to get any more time with Abby.

Eve looked at Abby, feeling guilty for her emotions. Eve was crying, she was hurting, she was frowning, upset, emotional. Abby just stood there without moving at all. How was that fair?

Kate pushed a strand of hair away from Abby's face, because even in a hospital she knew Abby would like to look dashing, as always. Her blonde hair was sticking in all directions and it was still wet. The contact with the damp hair made Kate shudder. If it felt this scary to even touch something that had been under the water in that fish-tank, then what must it have felt like for Abby to be dunked in it for so long, unable to even catch her breath?

Bosley tried not to look at Abby for too long. Each time he laid eyes on the blonde, he saw a certain brunette from his past, as if history repeated itself. If only the Angels knew the pain and torture this was for him. But he was the man, he had to stay strong…for his girls. He touched Abby's cheek lovingly. At that moment he realized he was in love…with all three girls, in a very brotherly way. He felt his heart breaking when Abby was in pain, he knew he would have felt the same pain if this was either Kate or Eve. Sure he knew he had different kind of feelings for Eve, but at the moment he knew he truly loved all three of his Angels. And that scared him, because if he loved someone this much before and he lost her…it was now three times more painful to love these girls. Three more chances for his heart to get broken again. And again. And again. In fact, four...as one of the girls had already broken his loving heart: Gloria. He inhaled sharply and took a few steps back. He needed to steady himself.

Ray was in no position to participate in any of this. He was only in the room because, first of all he was extremely worried about Abby, even though he didn't know her well. And second of all, Kate had barged in and he failed to hold her back, so he had to walk in the room just so he won't cause any suspicions on the ER floor by walking back and forth all the time. But watching the team in front of him, watching Kate in the team, he realized something. How was he so stupid to let Kate go, why had he been so blind for the obvious fact that she was an amazing genuine person? And overall, she was honest…maybe except the times when she ran the dirty cop deal and got busted three weeks before their wedding. He bit his lip, watching her slap Bosley and fight Eve, but then the three of them came together, united by one thing: love. Love for Abby and love for each other. Maybe one day Kate will give him a chance to reunite with her again. But for now he had to keep his distance, she wanted nothing to do with him.

As all of them were done saying their own versions of "goodbye" to Abby, while wondering if tomorrow they would even have the chance to say "hello" to her again, due to different circumstances, they knew they had to leave the room. However, one thing made them stop in track. The Hell with getting into trouble for being there when they really shouldn't be. Eve had a hard time letting go of Abby's hand. She felt the most guilt of all, as she blamed herself for letting the guys capture Abby in the first place. But then something happened.

"Guys!" Eve gasped, looking down at her hand, linked with Abby's fingers. "She squeezed. I'm serious. I felt it."

"You're tired. We all need to rest. Come on, we'll be back tomorrow morning." Bosley tried to hold Eve's other hand, but she pulled it away.

"Not all of you." Ray commented. "Eve's under custody. In case all of you had forgotten."

"She squeezed hand. I swear to you. I felt her fingers…look!" Eve's eyes widened as she spoke and at the same time she saw Abby's fingers moving.

"Hit the Emergency button." Bosley nodded at Kate.

This time she wasn't going to disobey him. It took her less than half a second to press the big red button over Abby's bed. And a few seconds later the same doctors from earlier barged into the room.

"What is going on…you need to leave!" One of the female doctors freaked out.

"Miami P.D." Ray pulled out his badge, as the only thing that could save them. Sort of. He was already regretting using his authority, he would be in very big trouble.

"Charlie might take you under his wing." Kate stood by Ray, reading his mind and knowing he was already imagining himself getting fired and looking for another job. "I can vouch for you. Maybe." She smiled.

"Eh, Prince!" Ray sighed, instinctively reaching out and holding her close to him. It felt good, just like it used to. And Kate was smiling. But it made sense, she was going through all the stages of shock: first she fought, then she yelled, then she cried, then she seemed to have settled down and now it was apparently time to smile. She looked confused, it was as if all of Charlie's employees were trying out different tactics, just to be able to cope with the situation. But they failed each time.

"She moved her fingers and squeezed my hand. And that stupid beeping machine there with the green light, it was moving differently. The line rose up high and then got very low and then it did it a few more times until it got steadier like it used to be." Eve commented.

The doctor checked the vitals again and she seemed relieved. "She's taken a few breaths on her own. Ease down the oxygen in her mask, see if it triggers her to inhale again." The doctor told her colleagues, but Eve didn't like what she heard.

"But what if she doesn't? She just won't breathe at all? Are you crazy!?" Eve protested silently.

"Everyone back off. And get her out of here." The doctor said calmly. The woman had no time to freak out and four freaked out best friends were a bit too much for her to handle. She started barking orders to her minions, asking for tools and support, just like it happens in the movies. Eve realized why she had never liked movies about hospitals, they were simply no fun at all!

"I'm not moving!" Eve crossed her hands and sat down on a chair, followed by Kate. Bosley and Ray stood by their side, ready to pull the girls back if needed.

The whole procedure took about ten minutes but it felt like the longest period of time for everyone involved. Finally they could see Abby's body moving. The Angels let out a sigh of relief, but why were the doctors getting even more freaked out…wasn't it a good thing that she was moving?

"Resume the oxygen mask. Double the speed. Compressions..." One doctor yelled out loud and Kate saw sweat dropping from a young doctor's face. It was probably his first real encounter with the real world of medicine and she could tell the guy was about to collapse.

"She's having a seizure. Stop. Move away. Everyone, resume all operations. NOW!" The doctor in charge yelled when it was obvious that nothing they did was helping. Suddenly everyone stepped away. Abby's chest rose up a few times in a hurry before she dropped down on the bed without a sound. The annoying line on the monitor stopped going up and down and as much as neither one of the Angels was a doctor, they all knew what that meant.

"NO!" Eve cried out, running to Abby's side and holding her hand.

"Abby?" Kate followed her.

"Girls, you need to step back." Bosley tried to push them away, but it was impossible. Neither one of them was moving.

"Time of-…" The doctor tried to state, but there was no way Eve would settle down for the fact that Abby was dead.

"Bitch, you listen to me! You say that line and it would be the last thing you pronounce. Got it? Good!" Eve grabbed the doctor by the collar angrily.

"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD, YOU INCOMPETENT MORONS!" Eve went hysterical all of a sudden.

Two guards walked in the room, trying to get the girls away from Abby, but that wasn't working either. And Bosley and Ray were of no help, they just stood there shell-shocked.

Out of the blue, Eve heard a sound. A silent beep. And then another one. And another one. Her eyes reverted back to the monitor and she saw the line moving again.

The doctors were more than amazed to see this happening, but after a few very quick reactions on their side, Abby's vitals were stable once again. She even started breathing on her own, slowly, but steadily. Half an hour later the Angels were still in the room pacing around. The doctors figured out there was zero chance to have them removed, so they let them stay while Abby was supposed to rest.

"Eve?" Abby whispered suddenly. Eve had been holding her hand all this time while Kate was still trying to calm down…in Ray's hands. So the first thing Abby saw when she opened her eyes, was Eve, who was looking away and crying.

"Oh my God. Abbs!" Eve tried very hard not to hug her, she was afraid she would stop her breathing again.

"Where are the others?" Abby's words made her start coughing. And with each cough she started taking deeper breaths. That was a good thing.

"We're all here." Bosley walked by with Kate and Ray next to him.

"What happened?" Abby questioned, her curiosity was still there even at a moment like this.

"We'll explain later. Right now you need to rest. They gave you some pills, you'll feel sleepy soon. We'll be here in the morning, okay?" Bosley explained, touching Abby's cheek. It was warm, she was alive, he felt alive too!

This time it was much easier to say "goodbye" to her and leave the room. At least they knew there would surely be a chance to say "hello" again. Bosley took Kate to the Agency for the night. Ray took Eve to his house for the remaining part of her 24-hour lock-down.

The next morning Eve threatened to hurt herself again if Ray didn't take her to Abby. So he just decided to do what she wanted. But first he was going to make sure she ate healthy. He prepared something small for breakfast and it made Eve smile.

"You made me breakfast?" She appeared in a much better state than last night.

"Theoretically, yeah, I guess." Ray shrugged.

"It's always so black and white with you, cops." She laughed.

"You may be right." He laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" She started off, but didn't really wait for him to answer before she continued. "Kate…Uh, you still love her, don't you?"

Ray was taken by surprise. Eve sure knew her way with words. She might be even more forward than Abby.

"It's complicated." He stated, but she cut him off.

"No, it's really not. If you know you're in love, like for real, then you must know if you love her or if you're over her. And if you can only fall in love once in your life, you must have already figured out if it's Kate that you love or it might be someone else." She chose her words carefully.

"Why do I have a feeling you're not exactly asking about my case here?" He raised an eyebrow, he saw right through her. Maybe it was because she was blushing. "Who is the lucky guy?" He smirked at her.

"It's complicated…" She didn't even realize she was giving him the same line that she refused to take from him as an answer, just a minute ago.

"No, it's not. If you love someone, you know it. How? I don't know. You just know." This conversation felt weird…yet comforting at the same time.

"I mean, I know I feel something and I've never felt like this before. But I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way. He's already been in love. I don't think there's any place for me in his heart. I feel like second option and even though things got a bit heated between us lately, I still can't shake the feeling that if he had both options, he wouldn't have chosen me." She sighed.

"I don't know the guy, but he sounds complicated." Ray commented. "But since we're being honest and all…Remember the case we worked together, the King of Ukata? I was dating that woman you met at the embassy. It didn't feel right. I kept thinking…this is weird. Why am I telling you this?" He sighed and felt a bit silly.

"You actually do know the guy…" Eve bit her bottom lip shyly.

"John!?" Ray suppressed a giggle.

"What's so funny about that!?" She folded her arms.

"Nothing. Just…wow, you and John, the two Latinos." He teased.

"Shut up." She looked away with a pout, much like a child. "So I guess you know how I feel. You kept thinking about Kate and he keeps thinking about his ex." She finally came out and said it.

"Okay, it sucks when you put it that way." He cringed. "But I know what you mean, girl. A little guy advice…don't give up on him, okay? I've seen the way he is with you. Moving on is hard, but not impossible. And deep down, very deep down underneath all of your layers of evil and lies…" He poked her hand with one finger and cracked a smile. "…I know you're a great person. I saw you with Abby last night. You have a huge heart, Eve. Give a big piece of it to Bosley and if he's a smart dude, which I'm sure he is, he would be holding on to it with both hands." He winked.

"Thanks, Ray." She smiled too. "And a little girl advice…don't give up on Kate. I don't think she's over you. She might never get over you. She's going to kill me if she knew I'm telling you this, but I think she's still in love with you. I'm kind of almost sure of it. You two just need to talk, settle things between you and maybe forgive a few mistakes. That goes on both sides. Nobody is perfect. Not even Angels. Pfff, especially not _these_ Angels!" She smirked. Eve was subtly preparing Ray for the moment when, if Kate ever decided to, he would learn what happened at St. Valentine's Day.

"Enough cheesy talk. Eat your food and let's go." He stated, trying to be serious.

"You're taking me to Abby? And I don't even have to cut myself or anything? Sweet!" Eve clapped her hands and did her typical little happy dance. She quickly finished her food and stood up.

"Ugh. Just please don't do anything stupid. A few more hours and the ankle bracelet would be off, you'll be free to walk away. Nobody is pressing charges. So be a good girl and…oh alright, who am I kidding…Good girl? Pff!" He burst out laughing.

When Ray and Eve arrived at the hospital, Bosley and Kate were already in Abby's room. The blonde one had woken up and her cheeks had much more color than they did the previous day. Eve finally gave her the hug she had been longing for.

"So, I want to know what happened." Abby insisted and everyone looked at Bosley.

"Someone set us up. They kidnapped this girl Vanessa, because she looks like…" He sighed. There it was, the moment of truth. Not the whole truth, of course. "…Well, she had been instructed to insist that she was Elisabeth. We don't know who stands behind it. Those three men were just there to do the dirty work. I'm sorry all of you got hurt." He looked down for a moment.

"But why would they try to drown the girl...and me?" Abby was still confused.

"Because, uh…" Bosley could feel his heart-rate increasing. "What happened to Elisabeth years ago, it was something like what you girls experienced. Whoever is behind this scheme, they recreated the whole thing. You weren't the targets. I was." He stated simply, but the girls could feel his pain. It had been torture for them, but they now realized how painful it had been for Bosley to see the past in 3D, right in front of his eyes.

"I overheard the guys speaking about a woman, so I guess whoever stands behind this, is a female. We just need to figure out who…and why." Eve added softly. "And I want to know what's the deal with the car they just delivered for Gloria."

"I'm sorry, Bos." Abby felt guilty to have even asked. "Good catch, Eve. We're not going to let this go. We'll find the people and make them suffer."

"Speaking of being sorry…" Kate turned to face Eve. "I'm sorry I called you a psycho killer last night. And I'm sorry that my right hook is so good. Hope your cheek is fine."

"Oh, please. We both went out of line. Everyone did." Eve waved it off. "I'm sorry I blamed it all on you, Kate."

"Actually, I'm sorry I couldn't hold the team up and I'm particularly sorry for being too rough on all of you yesterday." Bosley looked at each of the Angels for a moment.

"And I'm sorry…" Abby started off, but she had nothing to say. "…Well, I guess I'm sorry I was busy drowning and I missed all the action." She shrugged and all four of them laughed. Some things never changed. Even hurt, they always teamed up in the end.

"I guess I should say something too…" Ray questioned out loud.

"You can't play with us!" Abby giggled.

"Aww, Abbs is back! Even in a hospital bed she can still do Mean Girls tricks on people." Kate cheered and kissed Abby's forehead.

"Back off before my girlfriend Eve gets jealous!" Abby kept on making jokes.

"Yeah, about that…" Bosley coughed. "Maybe it's better if you keep your lips off of Eve. Alright?" He raised an eyebrow, he was only half-joking.

"What happened?" Ray asked curiously.

"They were lip-locking during the mission." Bosley said what he knew. "It's safe to say they got carried away."

"Actually. You're a perv. I kissed Eve's cheek. And I meant what I said, I do love her and she really is a sexy little thing." Abby smirked. Trick was on Bosley. "And it's only safe to say I won't be going swimming or eating Sushi for quite a while!"

"Yeah. Ain't our fault you have a dirty mind." Eve added with a smirk.

"Oh, like _you_ are the one to speak about dirty minds…" Bosley trailed off, picking Eve up in the air and twirling her around before he set her on her feet again.

It was time for Abby to get checked by a doctor, so this time the Angels and Ray left the room voluntarily. They were all relieved that Abby was recovering. It was a miracle and they had no idea how it happened. Maybe it was true that Angels had super-powers.

Kate walked Eve to a room to get her hand wrapped up with a new bandage while Ray and Bosley remained in the waiting area.

"Dude, you're whipped." Ray suddenly commented, after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Bosley gave him a weird look.

"Eve." Ray said simply.

"Oh, come on…" Bosley tried to think of an excuse, but he had none. "Uh, you would know." He added.

"What?" This time it was Ray's turn to be taken by surprise.

"Kate." Bosley smirked in his face. If he had been busted, he wasn't going down alone.

Ray just shook his head and sighed. He couldn't fully understand if he hated being around the Angels or if he liked the constant craziness around them.

"Ya play ball?" Bosley was done with drama. He was a dude and dudes never dwell on things.

"Yeah, we play by the Starbucks at the beach after work, almost every day. You?" Ray meant to show off.

"Eh. Assistant coach to the Miami youth basketball team. No big deal." Bosley dusted his shirt off in a joking matter.

"One can never win with the Angels team!" Ray sighed.

"Nope. Never. Now you know how I feel on a daily basis!" Bosley laughed. "Saturday 12pm. Six of your people, six of mine. We got a game or what?" He suggested with a smile.

"No Angels involved, though!" Ray bargained.

"Oh, absolutely!" Bosley didn't need much convincing.

Kate and Eve walked in on the guys fist-bumping and grinning like idiots.

"Looks like they've bonded." Kate commented.

"Double date, maybe?" Eve showered Kate with enthusiasm.

"You know that's not going to happen, Eve…" Kate frowned.

"Why not? Oh come on. You can't let one stupid night ruin your entire life. You should talk to him, maybe he'll understand. You never know." Eve giggled and walked faster, reaching the guys before Kate could think of another reason why she and Ray weren't the most perfect match.

"You doing alright?" Bosley extended his hand to Eve, inviting her to sit right next to him.

"Oh, just a scratch." She smiled, sitting down and feeling his arms around her.

"So what happens now?" Kate didn't want to think like a cop anymore, but it came out instinctively.

"Now we wait to see if Abby can come home today or if they need to check on her until tomorrow. Then we talk to Charlie. I'm not letting you girls be in such danger anymore. We need to be sure the missions we sign up for are real. From this moment on, you girls are my main priority. If it means going against Charlie's orders, then be it. But there's no way you're getting hurt like that again." Bosley stated seriously.

"Aww, Bos." Kate cheered.

Abby's check had finished and a doctor let them know she would be held at the hospital for 24 more hours, just to make sure everything was going well. But she was not in danger anymore. Then everyone finally went to their homes to get some sleep.

Ray took Eve to the police station where she signed a sheet and he released her. It felt good to feel the heat poking her skin on the way back home. She walked, first of all because she hated public transport and secondly, she needed some time to cool off. She had almost lost Abby. For a while there she thought they had lost Kate as well. And it didn't feel like she would actually get Bosley, not with him thinking about Elisabeth the whole time and certainly not with the memory of her haunting him at this moment.

She sighed as she hopped on board of her boat Second Chance and it finally started to feel normal again. But before she could enjoy the peace for a long enough moment, her mobile was buzzing. She picked it up, thinking it was one of the Angels. However, she was far from prepared for what she read on the screen.

_Text: "Enjoyed the show? Plenty more where that came from. I see you're all safe…for now. (E)"_

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler:**** The Angels mess with Bosley's mind, trying to teach him a lesson. Will he turn it all around and teach them a lesson instead? Charlie gives his team a few days off to recover from their previous mission, but would the Angels manage to stay out of trouble? Or would they be in the middle of drama once again, without even knowing it? And one Angel realizes that keeping secrets from her friends could only complicate things even more!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Cute how Bosley lied to Charlie, to protect the Angels?**

**Do I get thumbs up for making Abby use Australian accent? Hello, Rachael Taylor is an Aussie!**

**Surprised that _all_ Angels went against Bosley's orders?**

**Liked tough-Bosley, yelling at the girls and telling Eve to "shut up"?**

**Anyone shipping Kate/Ray as much as I do?**

**Amazed at what Eve would do to herself, just to see Abby again?**

**Made sense how the girls yelled, fought, held hands and cried when dealing with their emotions?**

**Who do you think is messing with Bosley about Elisabeth and with Eve about Gloria?**

**Is there a Bosley/Ray bromance forming up?**

**Who sent Eve that text in the end and why!?**


	11. Angels Of The Opera

_**CHAPTER 11 - ANGELS OF THE OPERA**_

The Angels were almost back to normal once Abby got out of the hospital. They gathered in the Agency the very next morning, knowing they had to let Charlie know everything about the mission. However, Bosley had beat them to it. He barely had any sleep since the demons from his past came out and he nearly lost all of his Angels.

The three girls were downstairs, chatting away and waiting for Bosley to join them. He had previously excused himself, walking upstairs. They didn't know he was on the phone with Charlie so that he would be able to come up with a few little lies and mask this whole thing up. He figured it was safer for the girls not to know more than what they already did. And Charlie could definitely know the details their mission had entailed.

"Okay, so let's do something fun." Kate suggested.

"Nothing that involves any sort of liquid, especially water. And I'm not going to the beach, not even just for tanning. Forget it!" Abby cringed, she was still terrified of water and with good reason.

"And nothing that includes lots of movements. I'm all broken." Eve sighed.

"Fair enough. We can play scrabble." Kate pouted unenthusiastically.

"Oh come on now! We'll find something to entertain ourselves with." Eve looked around and the only thing she found was a piece of paper on the table. She smirked and grabbed a pink glitter pen. "I say we mess with Bosley."

"Hmm, care to elaborate?" Abby questioned.

"You see, Bosley keeps saying he lives in a girly world because of us. I overheard him say it to Ray in the hospital the other day. So I suggest showing him exactly what a "girly world" is. Maybe then he will stop whining about it." Eve smirked.

"Oh, I like this…" Kate rubbed her hands together victoriously. "…more than I should!" She added devilishly.

"Right. So give me ideas. We'll make a shopping list for him and send him to the supermarket. He never says No to us. It would be the adventure of his life!" Eve started drawing little pink flowers on the paper until they would think of things to write down.

"Bananas and extra-large condoms…fancy ones." Abby suggested quickly.

"Flavored! Yes, I want the chocolate ones!" Eve licked her lips subconsciously. "What? I mean, just because…I don't know. For the joke. Or something." She stuttered uncomfortably when she realized both Abby and Kate were staring at her.

"You're kinky!" Abby stated with a smirk. "Lubricants and three pregnancy tests!" She added to the list.

"Whoa, did you just call _me_ kinky?" Eve couldn't hold back her laughter. "Come on, we're not sending him to Hell. We're just trying to creep him out." She shook her head.

"Shush." Kate silenced Eve.

"What about one of those things that-…" Abby started off, but Eve had a good idea what she might suggest.

"How about we lay off the sexual stuff, okay? Teasing him would be just mean." Eve said softly.

"Pff, no wonder she doesn't get laid." Abby whispered to Kate, loud enough for Eve too hear it too.

"Seriously!? I'm standing right here." Eve pouted and continued the list with items of her own. "Gossip magazines…" She whispered to herself.

"Anti-dandruff shampoo." Kate hopped on board, trying to keep Eve happy. They all knew that bad things happen to people who piss Eve off.

"Five kilograms of vanilla ice-cream." Abby smirked. "You know, they would think he's PMSing or something."

"Then add twenty caramel chocolates." Kate giggled. Not only was it her favorite chocolate, but it would go well with pregnancy cravings since they were purchasing pregnancy tests too.

"Tampons." Abby tapped against the paper, urging Eve to put it in as well. "And maybe you can write a little uglier. Let Bosley figure out what is on the paper. Don't be too easy on him!"

"Eh, for pregnant women?" Eve looked up in shock. "Oh, I like this idea. How does this look? See, ugly enough?" She scribbled a few words and proudly looked at how her handwriting transformed from pristine and pretty to ugly and illegible all of a sudden.

"We can't be all pregnant at the same time, so some of us will need those things." Abby smirked. "Oh, just perfectly ugly. Keep it up." She urged the tiny brunette next to her, giving her the thumbs up.

"Foot powder." Kate suggested.

"Oh, that's actually good. It helps your feet stay firm on any stiletto. If they sweat you may twist an ankle and break it. You'd be amazed how many people in Manhattan use the powder. I mean, try walking on 7 inch heels all day, every day. It's hard." Abby explained.

"Underwear!" Eve nearly choked. She was currently taking a sip of her coffee when this idea struck her mind. "Red lace bikini. Lots of them."

"Ehm, Eve…you sure you want to give him that visual?" Kate smirked, trying not to burst out in laughter.

"Like Hell yeah, she wants to give him the visual!" Abby ducked away, seeing Eve already swinging at her. "Eve wants to show Bosley the goodies." Abby added with a sing-song voice.

"If she hasn't already…" Kate chuckled.

"I hate you both." Eve folded her arms. "Fine, I'll continue this on my own. Let's see…oh yes, a 16-roll pack of toilet paper. Peach scented. 3-ply."

"Good thinking, Eve!" Kate cheered.

"Push up bras." Abby was fidgeting in her seat, enjoying this whole thing.

"Nah, how would he know our sizes?" Kate questioned.

"Well, let him figure it out." Eve was about to type it down when Abby's words distracted her.

"I'm sure he'll figure out Eve's size real quick. With all the staring he's done so far." Abby teased.

"You two are just mean. Stop it." Eve pulled the neckline of her shirt up. She couldn't deny that it had been casually pulled a bit lower when Bosley was with them earlier that morning. Now that he was upstairs she no longer needed to show anything.

"No bras then." Kate put an end to it before the other two would jump at each other.

"Well, the idea wasn't too bad. But let's spice it up a bit. How about those silicone push-up pads that you put in your bra? He would never figure out where to get them from, nor which size." Eve smirked and started typing that down.

"Oh, that is just twisted. I love it." Abby put her hand on Eve's shoulder as a piece-offering sign.

"Yeah, don't suck up to me. I may be an Angel, but I can still kick your ass. Back off." Eve played the role of a bad gangster chick, she was really good at it.

"The morning after pill!" Abby clapped her hands, trying to move on.

"You need a boyfriend." Eve rolled her eyes at Abby.

"And you need to get laid." Abby stated with a smirk. Even when she was trying to avoid confrontation she somehow managed to find herself drawn to it anyway.

"Oh no! Congratulations. You just pushed my "Don't Fuck With Me" Button!" Eve jumped up and tackled Abby to the floor, tickling her mercilessly. "You have to…stop…teasing me…about Bosley!" Eve said breathlessly.

At that moment Bosley walked downstairs. He found Kate and her camera recording the mess that was rolling on the floor in the living room. He could distinguish something long and thin, which he assumed was one of Abby's legs. Then he saw something long brown and wavy, possibly Eve's hair, flipping in the air. Then he saw a net of hands and fingers intertwining while two female bodies rolled around helplessly, trying to be on top for more than two seconds. There were loud squeals and girly giggles in the air, he had grown accustomed to that. The girls fake-fought all the time. Just another day in the life of John Bosley.

"Uh, why are you teasing her about Bosley?" He coughed, grabbing the girls' attention.

Eve and Abby instantly stood up and dusted themselves off. Tickling was all fun, but now it was time for the real fun. Eve couldn't wait to present the shopping list to Bosley.

"Oh you know, we said that Bosley is better at hacking things than Eve is…" Kate shrugged innocently.

"Yeah…and she took offense." Abby changed her voice to sweet and it gave her away. "I mean, lately she seems very upset about the fact that you haven't yet entered her-…"

"…e-mail account!" Eve cut Abby off abruptly before something stupid, embarrassing and irreversible would be uttered.

"Err…what makes you think that I haven't?" Bosley raised an eyebrow.

"You have!?" Eve nearly panicked.

"Relax. I haven't. Yet." He smirked at her.

"So, what now? Are we going to call Charlie? Do we get a new mission?" Kate was almost too scared to ask, but someone had to start the topic. And someone had to finish the previous one.

"No. And no." Bosley replied shortly. "I already spoke to Charlie. I'm going to ask you girls to never mention our previous case with him, alright? I've uh…twisted a few things when I gave him the quick download of info." He shrugged and sat down on the table. "And he was very specific about this: we are not getting any new missions until he checks out the source. So it might take a few days to get back on the field."

"Oh…" All three girls frowned. Bosley had figured the news would make them happy, now they had much more time to enjoy their lives before they would need to put them in danger again. But they seemed quite upset about it.

"Actually, I was thinking…we should do something nice, just the four of us. And since I already know my ideas would be voted out first and we'll end up doing whatever _you_ girls want to do, why don't you pitch your ideas?" Bosley sighed, he had given up trying to argue his case with the girls a long time ago.

"We're screwed." Abby whispered to Kate. "Tell him, now."

"Why me?" Kate whispered back. There was no way she would give Bosley the shopping list after he was so sweet and he clearly wanted to make the girls happy.

"Amateurs!" Eve sighed and walked over to Bosley's chair, bringing him a nice big mug of coffee and a bowl of fresh fruit. "Where are our manners? We've forgotten to take care of the man of the house. Here, enjoy your breakfast and if you need anything just let me know, Bos." She blinked her eyes a couple of times and he was already under her spell.

"Sugar?" Bosley asked quietly. He felt guilty whenever he asked the girls for anything. He always wanted to be the one to give them things instead of make them do things for him.

"Mmh, I like it when you call me that." Eve most definitely knew what Bosley meant, but she was playing with him once again.

"Uh. Like…sugar, for the uh, my coffee." He stuttered.

"Oh. Right." Eve faked some shyness and turned to Abby and Kate. "Girls, I told you something was missing. We ran out of sugar. Let's add this to the list." Eve grabbed the shiny pink pen and wrote down sugar as well as a few other things on the back-side of the list. She was a professional tease, she knew exactly how to cover up her schemes.

"What is that?" Bosley asked curiously, seeing her so focused on a piece of paper.

"Oh, just a list of things we need. No big deal, I'll go shopping after I clean up the kitchen, wash the dishes, change the oil in your car, inflate your front left tire and change the light-bulb in the downstairs bathroom." Eve shrugged.

Kate and Abby had to give it to her: the girl was an evil mastermind for sure!

"No, no, no! Don't worry about that. I'll go get the things. I need to get something else from another shop, so it wouldn't be a problem to take care of your list." Bosley suggested, like a real gentleman. "Hand it to me. Let's see if you missed something."

"Here." Eve said innocently, placing the paper in the hand that he had extended to her, making sure he would read the nice side of it.

"Sugar, coffee, milk, apples, butter and…a pocket knife?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I always wanted to carry one with me, you know, for self-defense." Eve shrugged casually. Among the normal things she wrote on the backside of the paper, she threw in something random so Bosley wouldn't get suspicious. "Come on, get out of here. It's already ten o'clock and I was hoping I'd get to work on your car before the crazy heat started." She urged him to finish his breakfast, which meant he had no time to check the other side of the paper.

Once Bosley walked out of the Agency, Eve started to dance around to a random song that came up on the radio. She was in a good mood and why wouldn't she be? Abby was alive, Kate was alright and Eve herself was a little broken on the inside after all the torture, but as long as she kept herself entertained and in denial, she was going to be alright. Or so she thought.

"From this point on Kate and I are never going to believe a word you say." Abby stated before she turned up the volume and joined Eve on the improvised dance-floor.

"Word." Kate agreed and walked towards them. "Oh, this is my favorite song."

The girls lost track of time once they started dancing and taking silly pictures of each other. They managed to clean up the kitchen and Eve really did take care of one of Bosley's cars, but other than that they did nothing productive and it felt weird for them. The Angels were used to a more hectic life, full of drama, suspense, fighting. On the other hand, they were happy to be able to spend some time together without worrying about a thing.

Meanwhile Bosley was already at the supermarket. He pulled the little paper from the back-pocket of his jeans and his jaw dropped. There were scribbles on it, little pink flowers and letters that he was sure didn't belong to any alphabet in the world. He looked at it closely and he could make out the words "pregnancy test" and "red lace bikini". He sighed, maybe there was a mistake and he grabbed the wrong list. However, when he turned it over he saw the things Eve wrote down earlier.

"Ah, they're sneaky!" The murmured to himself, grabbing a big shopping cart and strolling down the aisles. This place was huge, it would take him hours to get everything the girls had written down. Not to mention the fact that he knew nothing about those female things they wanted him to buy for them.

The first thing he saw was a little corner with everything pink. He figured he should stop there and he was right. There were tons of different boxes of tampons and he could feel his head hurting just at the thought of having so many options. He noticed how one of the piles was smaller than the others and he figured it was the thing that people buy the most, so it must be the best product. He grabbed three boxes of it and continued on his adventure.

Next was a very large stand with underwear. He cringed, wondering if women felt weird while buying those things too. What if a guy was selling them and the girls needed assistance while trying them on? He shook the image of it out of his head. There was no way a man would check Eve out in her bikini. Not unless that man was Bosley himself. He felt kind of relieved to be buying this for her, so she won't have to do it herself. He directed himself to the corner with red underwear and his eyes got drawn to the thing one of the mannequins in the shop was wearing: a red lace bikini bottom with a little heart-shaped gap in the back. The plastic model was way too tall and way too skinny for his liking. He stood there, eyeing it for a moment before his mind started registering it as if it was Eve. He pictured the body being shorter, better built and with nice caramel-toned skin. And then he pictured the bikini on it, that was the perfect match. Definitely a winner. But now he had the dilemma…how many would be "many"? The list said "Many red lace bikinis" and he grabbed twelve. A dozen, that sounded both sophisticated and a lot. He figured it would be enough.

"May I help you, Sir?" A young male shopping assistant walked by and Bosley was weirdly calm.

"No, I guess I'm fine. I got what I needed." He put the little boxes in his cart and checked the list again. "Actually, yeah. I'm looking for those silicone…uh wait…" He narrowed his eyes, trying to read what Eve had written. "It's like she wrote with her left hand here!" He murmured and it made the other guy laugh.

"Ah, wives. They drive us crazy sometimes, but what would we do without them?" The assistant laughed. "If you'll allow me, I have experience with really bad handwriting. You'll be amazed at the things women send their husbands to buy."

"Sure, go ahead." Bosley handed him the paper without really specifying that he wasn't married.

"Oh my!" The boy gasped, reading the list. Whoever Bosley's supposed wife was, she sure was a handful, judging by the list of things.

"Well, good news is, I know just the thing you need. Silicone push-up pads. They're over here." The boy showed him a few options. "What size would you like?"

Bosley shrugged. "Like…uh, I don't know."

"Oh, come on. For example these…check it out. Does it seem right?" The guy showed him the first option.

"No. It should be something more…" Bosley trailed off, wondering how to express himself. "…Uh. Round?"

"Well, everything here is round. Hello? Underwear section!" The dude cracked a joke that Bosley wasn't a fan of.

"Fine. You know how you see those girls on TV, with their sexy V-neck tops and you think: _Wow, she's sexy, yet it's not too much cleavage in your face_?" He grinned. "That's my girls."

"Oh! Your girls. You're getting this for your young daughters? First bras? I have the perfect thing for you then." The guy assumed.

"No, no, wait. Not my daughters. I'm not that old." Bosley cringed. "I'm getting this for my three…uh…girls." He couldn't come up with a better way to explain it. They were his friends, his sisters, his maybe future wife. He couldn't define it to himself, let alone to a guy at the supermarket.

"Oh, so you're one of those creeps." The young man was done being cheerful. In his mind Bosley was a three-timing cheating asshole that needed to be slapped. "Get those, they're standard, they would fit any bra. Oh and I hope you don't get caught, dude." He handed him three packages and walked away.

"Okay…that wasn't awkward at all." Bosley spoke to himself, trying to calm down before he walked away to the next section. Condoms, now that was something he was very familiar with. And Eve had been nice enough to specify she wanted the chocolate flavored ones, so that only left him to wonder about the size.

"Right, chocolate. Of course she would like the chocolate ones. Uff. Size? Uh…let's see, she's not going to have sex with anyone else…so I might as well just get my size." He stood in front of the wide variety of small colorful packages, speaking to himself and smirking. It didn't take too much effort to finish this task.

"Pregnancy tests…" He read next. "A little late for that, Kate. It's been two months since St. Valentine's Day. Or maybe there's more stuff that I don't know about. The girls keep giggling about stuff lately and I'm out of the loop. This better not be for Eve." He thought to himself while picking up five tests and throwing them in with the rest of the stuff.

"Vanilla ice-cream and 20 chocolates. Okay, someone has cravings." His mind was very much entertained.

"Bananas, apples, sugar, coffee…hmm all are on the opposite side of where I am now. Let's see if I'm forgetting something…" He went through the list again and before he knew it he was already paying for everything. He had even managed to get a few additional things that he knew the girls would enjoy. There was no way he would let the girls win. The Angels thought he would fail to get all those things. They were in for a surprise!

Right after the supermarket Bosley made a quick stop at another shop. He walked in and spoke to the girl who owned it.

"Hi, I'm interested in the item you have on display. The tiny white one with the red ribbon. Yeah, is there any way I could pay for it now, but come get it tomorrow morning? It's just that I want to surprise my three girls for Easter and I want to do it on the specific day." He asked nicely, adding a little bit flirtation so he would get what he wanted.

"Oh, great choice. Sure, you can pay now and we will keep it here until you come for it. I'm sure your daughters would love it." The girl giggled.

"My what?" He sighed. "Do I look old enough to have three daughters?" He was about to take offense.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed." The girl excused herself. "Then it is for your three…?" She was definitely a curious one.

"Uh. My nieces." Bosley wasn't in the mood to explain. The dude in the supermarket already pegged him for a pervert. He didn't need someone else randomly running around Miami and hating him too.

After taking care of his little surprise, he drove back to the Agency and found the girls looking through the window as if they were stalking him and waiting for him to be back. Oh, this would be good.

"Hey Bos." Eve blinked at him innocently.

"Hey Eve. Abby. Kate." He acknowledged them all and motioned with his hand for them to sit on the couch.

"Let's see. I have your stuff here. Tests for Kate. Ice-cream for Abby. Chocolate for Kate. Push-up pads for everyone. Underwear for Eve. And condoms for all." He smirked, tossing the girls those objects, along with the few ones which names he didn't want to say out loud. He left the condoms for last, tossing each girl a box of them and then keeping one for himself.

"Now if you need anything else, just let me know, Eve." He winked at her, saying the same line she told him earlier that day. There was no way one would mess with John Bosley without consequences. "I need to update the software. But after maybe an hour I'll be done and we can all hang out." He suggested, tapping away on his laptop.

"Actually, Kate and I are going uh…we need…we want to buy Easter decorations for our apartment. So we'll see you later." Abby stated calmly.

"Why would we leave?" Kate whispered to Abby.

"Because he just bought her underwear and condoms. Shut up and get out of here." Abby whispered back.

"Ladies, come check this out. Charlie just e-mailed me, he scored us four tickets to a musical tonight. Sounds like fun, right?" He was genuinely interested in it.

"That sounds really nice." Abby stated, shooting a glance at the other girls who only nodded in agreement. "Alright, then it's settled. We're going to see the musical tonight. See you later. Bye." She grabbed Kate's hand and walked her out, giving Eve and Bosley some space.

"Bos, I'm heading home. I uh, I have a headache and I kind of want to have a nap. See you tonight, alright?" Eve smiled weakly and he could tell she was hiding something.

"But…" He started to protest, but then decided it was better to let her go since that's what she wanted to do. "Yeah, see you tonight." He smiled, but he was clearly not happy about it. He figured he would spend the day with his girls and now he was forced to be on his own.

"Oh and about that list…" She giggled. "I'm kind of sorry. And then again, I'm not." She shrugged like the little tease that she was.

"Don't be sorry. Now I know chocolate is your favorite flavor." He winked.

"Busted!" She looked away shyly. "Although, you really set the bar high with the size you got. Don't suppose it would be easy to find a guy to fit that." She was trying not to blush. They were discussing condoms, after all.

"If you don't find one…just gimme a call." He winked back at her and now she was blushing profoundly. Did he just…No, why would he ever discuss that with her? She was reading way too much into it. "It would be a shame to waste the good chocolate ones, right?" He added and now she was absolutely sure of what he was insinuating with his words.

"Eh, Bos." A tiny sigh escaped her lips. She needed to move, to get out of there quickly. "I'll call you later." With one hand she grabbed her bag, but then she realized something. "And no, not for the chocolate ones." She cleared up, just in case her words came out wrong.

"Too bad." He replied playfully.

While Abby and Kate were buying Easter decorations, Eve returned to her boat. She took a shower and jumped in the bed. Twenty minutes later she realized she wasn't going to fall asleep, even though she felt tired. And then it hit her: she wasn't tired, she was exhausted and there was little she could do to fight that feeling. There was something she hadn't been completely honest with the Angels about and it was starting to affect her.

She grabbed a book and walked out on the deck, lying against the tanning mattress that she kept there for those days when the sun wasn't way too bright and burning. She rolled her shirt up a little bit, so she could still get some tan while reading. From her mobile she played some music and started singing along with a song by Bruno Mars while browsing through the pages of the book, trying to find which was the last thing she read previously.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up the phone, so leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything…_

_Nothing at all!_

Bosley arrived at the boat just in time to see Eve kicking her feet in the air and singing for fun. He allowed himself a little moment of his own, so he could enjoy the view before he would let her know he was standing behind her.

"Not even go to the beach with me?" He fake-pouted, trying not to startle her with the question he gave her after she sang that she wasn't going to do anything all day.

"Bos?" Eve nearly jumped up, nervously tucking her shirt in her jeans. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished the software update faster than I had planned. And I got bored. So I thought maybe you would like to come to the beach with me?" He gave her the puppy eyes and in any other case she would fall for it, but not now.

"I can't. I have to…uh, I'm tired." She shrugged.

"We're not going to do cartwheels. Come on. We'll just lay in the sun. You can sleep at the beach if you want. I'll make sure you don't get sunburnt." He was so sweet, she didn't want to turn him down.

"Okay, I'll come with you, but I don't want to do any tanning. I'll just wear my dress. I kind of got sunburnt already." She tried to sound convincing, but he saw right through her.

"When? Last night?" He raised an eyebrow. "You were alright before the mission."

"Give me five minutes to get my stuff." She interrupted his train of thought and she disappeared into her tiny bedroom, grabbing a towel, sun tan lotion and sunglasses. She jumped in her beach bikini, but on top of them she put on a long and free falling dress that she intended to keep on at all times.

She heard a knock on the door that was halfway open anyway and it made her smile. At least Bosley wasn't a complete perv, trying to sneak a peek while she was changing.

"Can I come in?" He asked politely, standing in place and not even moving until she replied.

"Sure." Eve called out while folding her beach towel and placing everything precisely in her beach bag. It made Bosley smile, Eve was always so pristine with her belongings. Sure she didn't own too many things, but it was obvious she valued the ones she had and she took good care of them.

"So…" He took a few steps forward, checking out the place. There was just a bed, a night-stand, a lamp, a book and a little wardrobe where her clothes were neatly put in order by color, season and length. She was a perfectionist, even though she liked to come off as a carefree car racer chick. "…this is your bed?" He smirked, pointing at the covers.

She looked at him, giving him a stern look, but he wasn't budging. He kept on eyeing her with this spark in his eyes. Before she would let him know that she was blushing, she nudged his shoulder and urged him to go.

"Come on, you perv. Let's get out of here." She chuckled, pushing him towards the door.

"Ouch!" He said playfully, rubbing the shoulder that she had pushed, as if it was hurting really bad. "If you wanted to play rough…all you had to do was ask." He smirked and it annoyed her. He was too much for her to handle.

"Just because I have a heart, doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass." She stated with a smirk.

"Alright, just as long as there's a tiny little place for me in your heart." He said pleadingly.

She shrugged it off. There was a really good answer she wanted to throw back at him, but she wasn't ready to say it. Or rather, she was ready…but he wasn't.

"Boooosley?" Eve called out in a sing-song voice. It was the tactic Abby always used when she wanted to suck up to someone.

"I'm afraid to say this, but…" He walked over to his car, parked near the key where Eve's boat was docked. Eve was already next to the car and it seemed like she was up to something. "…What is it, Eve?"

"Can I drive?" She blinked innocently, but somehow her words sounded like an order, not like a question.

"No." He smirked. "Say it like you mean it." There was no doubt he would let her drive. He just liked to mess with her.

"Oh, Bosley…Sweet Bosley…" She started off, standing close and fixing the collar of his shirt in a very teasing way.

"I'm listening…" He smirked, he wanted to hear more.

"Would you…please…" She leaned in and whispered. "…Please, with cherries on top…maybe let me drive your amazing car?" She was having way too much fun, she knew it sounded ridiculous that she would be so sweet and nice. Eve was normally straight forward and demanding. That's why she always got what she wanted.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm…" He raised an eyebrow. "But alright." He tossed her the keys although he knew very well that she was capable of starting the engine without them.

"Yes!" A silent victorious gasp came from Eve's lips and she jumped in the driver's seat.

"Oh and just so you know…With cherries on top I'd do anything to you." He winked at her, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"You mean you would do anything _for_ me?" Eve questioned.

"Nope. I'm very good with my articulation." He replied calmly and he repeated his words. "I meant I'd do anything _to_ you."

For a moment Eve was silent. Then she snapped out of it. "Yeah, thanks for giving me that visual." Her hand pushed his chest, pinning him against the seat.

"You're welcome." He smirked, but as soon as she started the engine he was holding on to the seat. "Whoa, slow down. This place is packed with pedestrians." He begged, Eve had a very specific way of driving and it was intimidating, even to a dude.

"I thought you liked it fast, Mr. Tease." Eve laughed and increased the speed.

"Not fast. Just rough. Not too rough though." He tried to stay sane, but his eyes inevitably closed when Eve decided to make a shortcut by crossing the pavement instead of staying on the street. "I could show you. Uh, if I survive this." He added tentatively, but in no way he meant to bring up the fact that someone didn't survive Eve's driving in the past.

A minute later Eve was already parking by the beach. "Nice low-blow, by the way." She stated, although she didn't take offense in his words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember that night." He shrugged.

"It's fine. I don't care. I hit a guy, I did my time, all fair." She stated calmly, as if she was alright with that fact.

"Eve, you know you did _not_ do it, right?" Bosley knew she had been protecting Gloria all these years, she kept insisting she was driving that car alone. But he had already figured out it had been Gloria behind the wheel and Eve just took the blame.

"Sure I did." Eve nodded. Even in her own mind she was guilty for the crime. She had spent years pretending like it was her sin, so in the end it became just like reality.

"That's not healthy at all." He cringed. "Have you ever said the truth? Even just to yourself. Have you pronounced that you did _not_ kill that cab driver?"

"Nope." Eve smiled as if she had no emotions in her. "Because I did. It's _my_ fault and I went to jail for it. Now can we focus on getting a nice spot at the beach?" Her hand pointed at a little place by the rocks. It looked private enough and there weren't annoying tourists around.

"That's not good. Take it from me, it's most definitely not good for you." He sighed and walked over to where Eve was pointing. He wouldn't force the words out of her mouth. Clearly after all these years she wouldn't suddenly change her mind. But it amazed him how her mind was set on the fact that she was a killer when in fact she was far from it. She was tough, but she would never attack if it isn't for self-defense.

"Did you drag me to the beach so you could screw with my mind?" She raised an eyebrow after placing her towel down and sitting on it. The sand was starting to be too hot to walk on.

"I didn't drag you. I thought you came voluntarily." He sat next to her. "And no, I didn't intend to annoy you. I just wanted to spend some time with you…uh, alone." He added his last word tentatively.

"Why so?" She pulled out the tan lotion and opened the bottle.

"Allow me?" He was quick enough to grab it and pour a bit on his hand. He let his fingers massage her right hand, careful around the bandages from her injury. "So I can do this…" He leaned in and whispered, letting his hands now focus on her left hand. He applied just a little bit of pressure and the coldness of the lotion made it feel even better.

"Mmh." Eve subconsciously let out a little sound, letting him know she was enjoying this. But once his hands reached for her back, she pulled away. She was safely tucked under the thin layer of the beach dress and she wasn't going to remove it. "No, that's fine. Thanks." She sat up straight.

"Uh, okay." He narrowed her eyes. She had the ability to be completely honest with him and then suddenly she was absolutely confusing with her actions. "So…" He trailed off, realizing they were fully clothed. It wasn't for the fact that Eve was shy, because she always changed clothes in front of Abby and Kate. And he had seen her with way less clothing than this long dress. So what was it with her?

"So, we can uh, check out a book?" She said lamely, pulling out a little white book from her beach bag.

"First we feel, then we fall?" Bosley read the title out loud and she realized it was probably not the best book option for the day.

"It's uh, it's not a book. I mean, it is. But it's not for reading." She stuttered. "It's Guy Yanai's first book, it actually mixes photography, drawing and painting in the elaboration of a unique visual language. It's really cool. I mean, I bought it last week."

"Hmm, well it sounds interesting. Come on, let's check it out." He held his hand out and Eve realized something: even when he wasn't really into something, or at least not as much as she was, he was willing to do it for her and he did it with a good heart, he actually wanted to learn more about the things Eve was passionate about. First it was when they went to the huge mechanics store, now the book.

Eve leaned into him, trying to hide in the shade from the rock behind them. She opened the book and found mesmerizing photos inside. "It's kind of inspiring. I mean, I'm no artsy person, but yeah. Look, this is actually an oil painting here. Look at the lines, the precision, the story it tells you." She pointed at one of the pages and smiled.

"Yeah it's uh, very…colorful." He failed to ooze the same enthusiasm, even though he found the book quite interesting. But it wasn't the thing he wanted to focus on.

"I'm sorry, are you bored?" She closed the book and put it away. "We can play cards if you want. I brought my deck." Her hand pulled out a small package with all 52 cards in it.

"Eve…" He said seriously, pushing her hand away very gently. "Look, truth is…I only asked _you_ to come to the beach, because I wanted to talk. Without the Devil twins around."

"I love it when you call them that!" She smirked, trying to change the topic, but he was holding his ground.

"I'm serious. Ever since Puerto Rico I keep thinking about this and…uh, the other day, that mission we had, I uh, I realized something." He started off, but she could tell he was getting all emotional and weird.

"I don't want to do this talk, Bos." She sighed. "Just leave it as it is."

"What? A mess? Something we can't figure out for months because we're too scared to admit it to ourselves?" He raised an eyebrow, it almost felt like he attacked her with his words. But she knew he was coming from a good place. "I can't do this anymore. When I saw you, all three of you, getting hurt and then we almost lost Abby…I mean, uh, I never want to…uh…"

"And I'm not asking you to forget her." She cut him off, assuming he was about to say that he realized he never wanted to forget about Elisabeth.

"Well, that's not what I was going to say. Although…weird that you're the one who thought of it, instead of me." He cringed, realizing he was slowly starting to put Eve first, even in his own thoughts. "I just can't lose you. I never want to lose you. But as much as I want to tell you that I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you…I realize I can't guarantee that. And it really sucks."

His last words made her giggle. "You're sweet when you speak like that." She felt his hand subtly trying to caress her shoulder and she leaned in to him, letting him know it was alright. "I don't want to lose you either. Nor Abby and Kate. I've already lost-…" She cut herself off suddenly.

"My God!" He gasped. "You haven't said this out loud either, have you?"

"Said what?" She pretended like she had no idea what he meant.

"About Gloria. You haven't yet acknowledged the fact that she's…" He trailed off, finding it hard to say it out loud himself.

"See?" She smirked. "Don't judge."

"I'm not judging. I went through the same. It took me years to start to understand it myself. I know exactly what you're going through. Can't deny that I feel the same, I mean, I loved Gloria so much. But by denying it to yourself for too long you keep holding on to the pain. You need to acknowledge it, to say it out loud. It won't make you feel any better for sure. In fact, it would suck. But it would allow you to take a little step towards sanity." His voice came off so calm, his words were soothing and his hands were wrapped around her.

"You know what I like the most about you?" She was highly influenced by everything he was doing to her, so she went a little soft.

"My incredible loyalty? I mean, I did buy you underwear and condoms, not to mention the other things." He laughed, bringing his lips to the top of her head and leaving a kiss there.

"I still can't believe you went through that list. We threw in the most embarrassing things. Nice red lace bikini, by the way." She winked, already knowing she was going to wear them. "But no. Put the jokes aside." She tilted her head so she could face him. "The thing I like the most is that I can relate to you. And you're always there for me. Even with all this weirdness between us lately, I feel like I'm never going to lose you, no matter what stupid thing I do or say. And I've never had that with anyone. Certainty."

"Wow." He was blown away by her words. "And here I thought you would make a very inappropriate joke."

"I could still squeeze a joke in…" She suggested.

"I know you said this was not okay in Miami, but…" His eyes fixed on her lips. She was way too close, it felt way too hard to resist her.

"Close your eyes." She said suddenly and he complied. "Imagine we're on top of the London Eye. We have a cabin all to ourselves. It's night. We look down and we can see the whole city, illuminated. It's like we're the only two people who are still awake. As if we have this crazy power that makes us invincible. We're standing there and it feels like a completely different world. It's so beautiful, it doesn't feel like it belongs to the reality." The softness of her voice helped set the mood. "What is the one thing you would do or say to me at that moment?"

His hands cupped her cheeks and he didn't think twice before he kissed her. They got carried away in the heat, none of them was pulling back. After a few minutes he tried to flip her over, so she would be in his lap, instead of twisting sideways which couldn't have been too comfortable for her. However, she let out a silent whisper that let him know she was in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked, moving his hands away so he wouldn't cause her any more pain. "Did I hurt your hand?"

"I'm fine." She nodded, but it was her usual line and he knew it was never true when she said it. "Yeah, you squeezed my hand. It's fine. It was just a little sudden."

"Alright, what's going on here?" He raised an eyebrow. She was totally busted. "I wasn't even touching your right hand. I briefly swept my palm against your left hand, but it surely couldn't have triggered that reaction. Not from you. You're immune to pain."

"Like I said, it was sudden, I didn't realize what was going on. And I still feel pretty tired, like I told you this morning." She shrugged.

"You said you had a headache." He confronted her. "And I'm sure I didn't hurt your hand. All I did was…" He put his hands on her waist again, very gently trying to pick her up in the air.

"Ugh!" She suppressed a scream, looking away so he wouldn't see her wince.

"Eve?" He was done playing nice. His hands pulled her dress up and he gasped when he saw what was causing her pain. "Oh my God! Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"I'm fine. Just a little bruise." She tried to cover herself up again, but he was too busy inspecting her.

"Bruise? Eve, your skin is purple and you have cuts that I'm sure needed to be checked out by a doctor!" His fingers ran down her stomach. He remembered the mission, the way those men electro-shocked her, the way the metal pipe had hit her. "We're going to the hospital, right after we have fun." He stood up and held his hand out for her.

"You're weird. And you suck at being strict. Just so you know." She laughed and ran towards the water without waiting for him.

He joined her a few seconds later, picking her up in the air and twirling her around. "Careful in the water. The salt would pinch your wounds." He warned her and he placed her on her feet.

"Look at you, all worried and protective." She giggled and tried to be tough by jumping underwater suddenly, but once she was on the surface again she was rubbing her bruises and cuts. "Ugh, I hate it when you're right."

"I'm always right." Bosley swam away quickly and she dived in to catch up with him.

"No, you're not." She stuck her tongue at him and splashed some water against his chest.

"Well, I'm right when I say you're adorable." He knew this would push her buttons.

"Oh, nooo! Not that line again. Please. I'll do anything. Just promise not to say it again." She pleaded.

"I promise not to say that until the end of the week. One condition!" He challenged her. "You'll let me kiss you again."

"Bos…" She whined, but in the end it seemed fair. "Fine. Do it." She pursed her lips and he laughed.

"Not now. I mean, I'm not forcing a kiss out of you. Relax. You'll know when it happens. Just remember I get a free pass for one kiss." He was quite happy with it.

"That's the thing about making a deal with the Devil…he always comes to collect." Eve rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh, stop it. Maybe I would believe it if you weren't having so much fun biting my lips a few minutes ago." He swam towards her and suddenly he surprised her, picking her up once again and tickling her waist with one finger.

"No! No! No! Bosley! Stop! Aww!" She kicked her feet in the air. Her uncontrollable laughter was washed out by the waves and it truly felt like what she imagined earlier: just the two of them in private, nobody else watching. But was it really the case?

"Do you mean NO like a guy or NO like a girl?" He continued to wave her in the air like she was a light little feather.

"Same thing. No means no!" She chuckled, trying to catch her breath. All the tickling was exhausting. Now she knew the pain she caused to Abby earlier that day when they were tackling on the floor.

"No like a guy means No." He explained. "No like a girl means: Oh yes, I like that, do it again."

"Pff. You've been with all the wrong girls then!" She teased.

"Until I found the right girl." He let it out pretty quickly, moments before his brain registered the information.

Eve smiled and leaned into him. "I might know how that feels."

"Good to know." He smirked victoriously. Did she just tell him she thought he was the right guy for her?

"Uh, there's something you don't know." She felt pretty guilty, being there, in his arms, without him knowing about the things she had done behind his back. "St. Valentine's Day, uh…the guy I was with. Juan. He's…well, I kind of didn't know him until that dinner. He's a Latino actor, I might have booked him for the night, I mean, just to pretend to be my ex-boyfriend. His name isn't even Juan. I only let him use it, because, well, John…Juan." She shrugged. This had been torturing her ever since Puerto Rico when Bosley's mother kept calling him by his real name Juan.

"Wait. Why would you, out of all people, need to hire someone to be your date?" He raised an eyebrow. Eve had tons of guys drooling over her every single day. She could have easily scored herself a real date.

"Because I didn't want it to be real. So I set the rules and I paid the guy to play the role. I don't know, I can't explain it. It's stupid girls' stuff." She shrugged, feeling quite embarrassed.

"I kind of understand. But why? And how come you were at Prime 112 as well? This place was sold out weeks in advance." He remembered calling in January and barely being able to score himself a table.

"_How_…well, Charlie helped. As for _why_…I uh, it was just…" She looked away. "You went with Samantha Masters and I saw you kiss in Cuba, so I thought…"

"That kiss meant nothing to both of us. It was a thing to close the circle, in a way. And I wasn't planning on getting hammered the night before that and drunk-calling Samantha." Thinking of it now was making him laugh at his stupidity.

"Yeah, I know. She came to my boat after that. She's kind of cool, you know? Anyway. I guess I closed my own circle with her as well. Although, I didn't kiss her. I was actually about to strangle her in the Agency." She chuckled.

"Then there's something I have to tell you as well. But only after you say it…you were jealous, weren't you?" He fished for those words.

"Pff, me? Jealous? Do you know me at all?" She acted tough but he knew her well. "Okay fine. I wanted to kill the bitch and take my rightful place." A smirk appeared on her face. "I know you wanted to invite me. And I know why you didn't. Let's just say that Samantha gave me a few tips and they didn't work. You were annoyed and you swapped me for her."

"Impressive work, detective." He rolled his eyes. "That is actually the thing I was about to tell you. I planned on asking you out that night. I mean, the whole reason I set the dinner up is so I could be with you."

"Now come on, seriously…table 69 on a first date?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's the table with best view of the fountain." He smirked. "And who said it was a date?"

"Dude, please!" She splashed him again. "Maybe with Samantha it wasn't, but with me it would have been the best date you've ever had. Too bad, you missed out on a fun adventure."

"You're a tease!" He stated, splashing back against her.

"The best one!" She added, tackling him underwater and initiating a mini-fight. If she had to be honest, she just needed a good excuse to touch his chest. And tackling was always a good option.

"Hey, give me a break here." He called out when it was a little too much for him to handle. She appeared everywhere he turned and she wouldn't unwrap her hands from his body.

"Alright. I'm hungry. Let's go grab a pizza at that place at the dock?" She suggested and swam towards the beach. "But I don't want to go all wet. We'll just hang out at the beach first."

Back in their little corner by the rocks, Eve laid down facing the sand, wanting to soak up some sun. Now that Bosley knew she was bruised and in pain, she could at least get a nice tan. At one point she felt his hands unclasping the top of her beach bikini.

"Indecent exposure can put you in jail from 6 to 24 hours." Eve stated with a smirk. Sometimes she would randomly blurt out a statement and make herself look like a complete nerd for useless facts.

"Wow, you certainly know how to stay out of jail." Bosley couldn't help but smirk, he was a little surprised and very proud of her.

"I certainly _want_ to stay out of jail." She twisted his words.

"You know there's no such thing as _decent _exposure in Miami, right?" He saw the way she kept her hands by her side without moving at all, so she wouldn't be showing anything. "Everything here is indecent." He added, trying to make her relax. She was facing the sand, he undid her bikini top so she wouldn't get tan lines. It's not like he was trying to sneak a peek.

"My back is burning, will you apply some lotion on it. Please?" She looked sideways and spoke softly.

"Anything for you, Your Majesty." He stood up and bowed. He put her beach bag next to her, so she would get the tan lotion out of it. One more thing that made him the perfect gentleman: he didn't even dare to go through her bag.

She gave him the little yellow bottle and he had an idea. Why just rub it in when he could give her a nice massage?

"Bos…" She whispered a few minutes into the massage. "I hate you right now."

"No, you don't." He laughed, he totally knew what she meant. It wasn't the first time a girl showed appreciation for his strong hands.

"I don't…" She muttered to herself.

"There's way too much pressure in your body. I can feel it." He stated, hitting all the right spots with his fingers traveling up and down her back.

"There's a pretty big part of it for you." Eve suddenly spoke up, changing the topic and not making much sense.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My heart. You get a big piece." She stuttered, replying to the question he asked her earlier, if there was a little piece of her heart that belonged to him.

Ten minutes later she was relaxed and it felt natural. There was no longer this weird sense of guilt for being around him, being so close to him. It was starting to feel good.

She sat up on the towel, holding on to the front piece of her top. Her bruises were starting to feel uncomfortable against the little sand-hills under her towel, so she needed to change positions.

"Bos, tie it up." She said calmly, but she saw him smirk and he didn't look like he was going to do what she asked of him. "Come on. I want to stand up without flashing the entire beach. And we need to go get food. I'm still hungry, you know!?" She said sarcastically.

"Nope." He shook his head. "You look good like this."

"Stop it, you perv. Seriously! At least toss me the dress. Come on now." She said pleadingly. "What do you think you're doing!?" Suddenly her voice raised, seeing him grab his mobile and point it towards her.

"Turn around. Let your hands down and just relax. Trust me." He demanded and she complied. She was with her back at him, now facing the rocks, so it's not like she had to worry about flashing anyone. "Now push your hair to your left shoulder. Yeah, like that. Sit up straight. Now slowly turn only your head to me and look towards the sky."

"You're weird." She sighed, but she did what he asked of her.

"And you're perfect." He snapped a picture and right after that he helped her secure the bikini top so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "Check it out." He handed her his phone. "If you hate it, just delete it. Or send it to yourself and delete it." He shrugged, but in his mind he knew she would like it. And he was kind of hoping she would let him keep it.

"Wow. That's me? You can't even tell. The sun is illuminating the side of my face. And there's this nice shade on my back, making me seem like I'm super tan. I'm impressed, Bos." She smiled and returned his phone. "I don't want to delete it. Keep it. You're a really good photographer. I never knew you had such an eye for details."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Princess." He helped her slide the dress down her slim body and he extended his hand to help her stand up.

"Aww, I like that pet-name. Just don't let Abby hear you. She's going to execute anyone who threatens her social standing." She smirked.

"Haha, alright. Now come on, let's go get that pizza you suggested earlier. I'm starving myself." He picked her towel up and dusted it off from the sand. Once again, a true gentleman.

They decided to walk to the restaurant, seeing as it was pretty close and there was no parking available around it. A waitress took their order immediately and it made them both happy. Service in Miami wasn't what it used to be before the tons of tourists invaded the city. However, there were still a few hidden spots left where one can feel the true spirit of the place and they were in one of those places now. The next few hours flied quickly. They started talking about stuff during lunch and they got carried away. At one point the sun stopped being so strong, it was late afternoon already when Abby called Eve.

"Sorry to disturb you while you're having…uhm, chocolate…" Abby switched her phone to loudspeaker so Kate could join the torture too.

"…But we were wondering if you two were done, so we could hang out before the Musical?" Kate, as usual, ended off Abby's sentence.

"Shut up. You're on loudspeaker too." Eve cringed, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Actually, we were at the beach today and there's somewhere we need to go now. But we can meet you at the Agency in like an hour. Is that alright?"

"Sure, see you then. And I'm totally checking if you have tan-lines or you were tanning topless!" Abby chuckled.

"Oh, sweetheart…we didn't have time to do tanning." Eve hung up the phone quickly and Bosley gave her a high five for the tease.

"Where do we need to go?" He asked curiously.

"The hospital. That was the deal. And you know me, I'm an honest girl…" She burst out laughing first, followed by him.

"Yeah…right!" He let her drive again, knowing very well that if he didn't then she would find a way to blackmail him for it.

Bosley was waiting outside while Eve spent about half an hour with Dr. Quiteno, the same man who had diagnosed her with the Love Bug a month ago.

"So, I see you took my advice and told the young man about your little…situation." The doctor smiled while checking the cuts on her stomach for infections.

"Not exactly. I think he knows though. But I haven't said anything." In any other case Eve would send a nosy person to Hell, but this man was nice, he was like a fatherly figure to her and she could tell he only wanted the best for her. "But we kissed. A few times. And it was amazing." She blushed.

"I'm happy for you, Miss French." The man smiled and brought a tube of lotion close to her wounds. "This is going to pinch and burn. I know it's annoying but it won't last more than a few minutes." He spoke so softly, after a long day of fun, massages and swimming Eve was almost starting to doze off in her seat. She felt the lotion against her skin and it was nothing like the sweet feeling Bosley had given her earlier. This was cold and she didn't like it, but her face didn't even show a trace of pain.

"I must have the wrong lotion…this doesn't seem to be working." The doctor raised an eyebrow and checked out the name on the tube.

"No, it's working. I feel the things you mentioned. I'm just really bad at showing emotions. Any kind of emotion." She winked at him, meaning she not only never told Bosley how she felt about him, but apparently she didn't like showing pain either.

"You're one complicated girl for sure." The man laughed and kept on massaging her wounds. "You'll need to do this three times a day. It's going to clean out the cuts and help the wounds close up faster. Or you could ask your boss to do it for you." He appeared to be in a great mood, all joking and smiling.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And he's not really my boss. We work together. Bos is like a short name that we call him." She explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your job exactly? I mean, a girl your age should definitely not experience such traumatic things. Those bruises and cuts are severe. It's a good thing you came before they started to give you trouble. How did you get them anyway? Have you felt anything weird, maybe nausea or stomach pains lately? But not the kind of weird feelings that you get from that man." Once again he approached her in a light way, so she felt inclined to answer honestly.

"I thought I told you before. We're private detectives in the top rated agency in Miami. So I get my ass kicked on a daily basis. I'm used to pain, I've been in jail for 4 years and it was constant torture. I learned how to block it out of my mind and focus on anything else, just so I wouldn't think of my pain. And I'm really good at it. Two days ago I was held hostage and electrocuted repeatedly, hit with a metal pipe, kicked and handcuffed. My friend Abby nearly drowned, actually I saw your name in the list of doctors who worked her case. And Kate, the other one, was missing for a while. But it's alright, I know my friends won't ever let anything happen to me." She smirked.

"Are you aware of how scary this sounds to a complete stranger, coming out of your mouth with that innocent voice of yours?" The doctor continued to smile while writing down a prescription for her. "So, what about any suspicious things you felt lately?"

"Yes, people say I'm creepy, I get that all the time. As for pain, I've felt a weird sudden pain low in my stomach, like there's a sword going in and out very quickly. But it only lasts a couple of seconds and then I'm fine. Oh and I was nauseous a few times. I thought it was from bad food, but then I was throwing up blood." She shrugged as if nothing was wrong.

"I was scared you might have those complications. How about you come back on Monday for another check and we'll see how the wounds are doing. If those symptoms don't go away by then, feel free to call my mobile, anytime you need. I'll check you even if I'm not working. Call it a personal favor…for a friend." He put his hand on her shoulder. She knew that doctors did that so they would earn the trust of their patients, but despite that she felt pretty good.

"Thanks." She whispered and walked out.

Outside the doctor's office, Bosley was trying to steady his breathing, obviously thinking of the hours he spent in the waiting room while waiting for Abby to wake up. Eve quickly took his mind off of those thoughts and she let him drive back to the Agency where the girls were already waiting for them.

"Tan lines?" Abby requested to see as soon as Eve walked in. She pulled down the strap of Eve's dress and gasped. "You dirty little-…"

"Hold it!" Eve laughed, showing her the beach bikini had no straps, that's why she had no lines. "Abby, would you ever take your mind off the gutter?"

"Eve, we got you a really cute thing for the boat. It's for the deck, there are colorful eggs and a little bunny in the middle. It's our present for you, for Easter tomorrow." Kate couldn't wait to share the news.

"Are you completely foreign to the concept of "present", Kate?" Abby sighed dramatically.

"It's okay. I don't like surprises anyway. I'd rather know. Thanks, girls." Eve smiled bright.

"Abbs and I were just about to pick out dress options for tonight. Take a shower and come upstairs in the undercover closet. We'll try not to grab the good stuff first." Kate smirked, already knowing she would be getting those Louboutin shoes that Eve had stolen from a crime scene two weeks ago. Only Kate could fit the shoe size anyway.

All four of them walked upstairs, but Eve and Bosley went to his room. He told her to take a shower first, so she would have more time to prepare with the girls. She was on her way to the bathroom when he grabbed her attention.

"I have to say…I have a surprise of my own. For tomorrow, for all of you girls." He stated proudly. "And don't say you hate surprises. I know you hate when there's traffic…" He let his finger run down the side of her hand. She was in her beach bikini, with the towel loosely wrapped around her body. "You hate it when there's a queue in a shop, because _Eve doesn't do wait_…" He imitated the way she always said this line. "You also hate it when I'm right and you're wrong…" He was burning her with his eyes. "And you really hate it when Abby and Kate tease you, but you also love it at the same time…" He pulled the towel up just as it unwrapped and it was about to fall to the floor. Bosley, the savior! Once again it showed how he was always there for her. "But you most definitely do not hate surprises." He ended up his slow and painful torture.

"I most definitely…" She attempted to tease him back, but she failed at it. "…I uh, need a shower." She ended up her statement and murmured to herself. "A cold one."

Bosley just smirked, letting her walk away and giving her privacy. Once she was finished with her shower she joined the girls in the closet-room at the other end of the hallway. Bosley could hear them playing loud music and he rolled his eyes. Those Angels had endless energy in them and it was a good thing to know that nothing could break their spirit.

An hour later they were all dolled up and ready to go. Bosley had hired a Limo to take them to the Opera House. His girls were his most precious belongings and they had to travel in style. He held out his hand for each one, being the perfect gentleman as they walked in the luxurious car.

"I bet you twenty dollars that Eve wants to drive this thing." Kate whispered, pushing Abby's hand to grab her attention.

"I'm right here and I can hear you." Eve chuckled. "I'll give you fifty. Just let me drive this shiny one." She let her hand trail up and down the leather seats.

"Fifty Shades of Eve!" Abby smirked, but soon realized she was once again pushing it too far. "Right, sorry. You can't ride this thing. Find yourself something else." She felt Kate's hand pressing her lips, to prevent her from saying anything more inappropriate.

They arrived at the Opera and Bosley lead the ladies inside, finding their VIP balcony with the best view. Charlie definitely pampered them. Right before the show started, Bosley pulled out a few items, handing them to the girls: gummy bears for Eve, caramel chocolate for Kate and fruity candies for Abby since he couldn't sneak in her favorite paprika chips.

"Oh Bosley, you're the best. I'm serious." Abby cheered while opening the package of candies.

"Anything for you, Ladies." He stated with a smile.

The show started soon after they were seated and Eve was very much into it. The Angels supposed it would be Abby's scene, with all the shows she must have seen in Manhattan, but Eve was enjoying it five times more. She loved the dancing, the costumes, the singing. It was a good thing they had their own private booth, because at one point the Angels decided to have fun with it and they were definitely not shy to stand up and to start dancing and singing along with the songs that they knew. Twenty minutes into the show, a man from the staff came up to their booth to speak to them.

"Excuse me, I'm the show producer. Well, I spotted the three of you and I would like to have a word with you." The middle aged man said confidently.

"Sorry about that. I'll make sure my girls keep it down." Bosley excused their wild behavior, assuming they were bothering the other people in the public.

"Oh, no. On the contrary, we would like to have them on stage. There's a big dance sequence coming up. We have spare costumes backstage. Their energy is contagious. All they have to do is dance, clap and have a good time." The guy explained.

"We're in!" Abby jumped up, followed by the other girls. "I mean, if it's okay with you, Bos?" She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Sure, go ahead." He smiled. It was supposed to be their night off, their chance to spend time together. But despite that, he couldn't deny them the chance to have fun on stage, he knew all three of them liked the spotlight.

The girls went downstairs with the producer who made sure they were well equipped before he let them run out on the stage. At first they were shyly dancing in the back, behind all the dancers who had coordinated moves. However, once the free-style part of the dance started, they were being pushed out to the front. They saw the public respond to everything going on the stage and it gave them the courage to just let loose and have fun.

Right after that dance sequence there were a couple dialogues and duets, so they were stuck backstage. The actors were wondering where they came from so they let them know they were just randomly scouted from the audience. The producer asked them to stay for another big scene after the intermission and they agreed. But once the curtains were down and they had a 20 minute break, all they wanted to do was spend this time with Bosley.

"Dude, what are you doing here? You're not from the crew." One of the stuck up dancers asked Bosley when he was busted lurking around the backstage.

"No, oh no, I'm not a dancer. Not anymore. Anyway. I'm just looking for my three girls." He explained with his hands in the air, like a rapper.

"Sorry man, there are no kids around here." The dancer shrugged, assuming he meant his children were backstage.

"No. Ugh, why does everyone assume I have three kids?" Bosley muttered quietly, he was beyond annoyed.

"Bosley!" Abby's loud and obnoxious voice sounded in the room and she ran towards him.

"Bos!" Kate followed her, tripping on the layers of the dress she had been given to wear on stage.

"Bos, you're here!" Eve finally caught up with the girls and then all three of them jumped on him, giving him loud kisses on the cheeks.

"Dude…what a lucky dude!" The dancer watched the scene with eyes wide open in shock. Once again it was back to three-timing Bosley and his three girlfriends. It didn't feel bad to be envied by a tiny, young and possibly very flexible dancer guy.

"Come on, girls. Let's grab a glass of Champagne. I suppose you're staying for more scenes?" He raised an eyebrow when the girls pulled him in the backstage.

"We have Champagne here. Come on, everyone is so nice. Well, not everyone, but anyway." Kate said cheerfully, pouring a glass for each one of them.

"Ray said we should all consider a new job. I think I just found my passion." Eve looked around, completely inspired by everything. "Plus, free Champagne, hello!?" She added, all in giggles.

"You guys, shush!" Abby silenced them when a conversation grabbed her attention. She moved a few steps back so she could overhear more of the words that two guys were whispering.

"I swapped the thing. Just make sure you grab the one with the red handle. And try not to look nervous while doing so. I don't want anyone to suspect a thing." One of the guys said.

"Dude, I won't screw this up. Trust me. Nothing can stand between…" The second guy replied, but then he noticed how Abby was standing close, so he stopped speaking suddenly and he just walked away.

"You guys…something is not right here." Abby said suspiciously.

"Abbs, you're reading too much into everything. Relax. Let your detective instincts have a break for one night." Kate giggled, finishing up her glass of Champagne.

"No, I'm sure something is going on-…" Abby tried to speak, but this time Eve interrupted her.

"Oh, come on. I'm not up for any drama tonight. Shut up before I kick your ass." Eve laughed and pretended to swing against Abby.

"One minute to show-time!" The producer announced and suddenly everyone was running and resuming their positions backstage.

"Alright, that's my cue to go." Bosley gave each girl a hug before he turned around to walk away.

"Who are you?" The producer walked by and stopped him. "Oh, you're the dude with the girls. You look good. Stay here. I see you're already drinking our Champagne. We could use another sexy guy around this place."

"Uh…okay." Bosley shrugged, feeling quite awkward.

"Aww, Bos. You get to hang out with us. How cool are we? Not to mention, you totally just got hit on by a dude." Abby smirked.

"Stop it, Abigail. And just so you girls know, this thing is normal in the artistic scenes. Don't hold it against me, alright?" He sighed with desperation in his voice.

"Whatever you say, Bos." Kate grinned wide. "Just as long as Eve doesn't get jealous."

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Eve finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

The show continued and the Angels were watching it on a screen backstage. Currently the plot revolved around a girl whose brother doesn't allow her to date the man that she fell in love with. Things were getting heated between the two boys and the music changed into a much more dramatic tune. Clearly there was about to be a fight on stage.

"At least that's a scene they're prepared to act out." The girl who played the sister walked to the backstage again, letting the guys develop the rest of the story.

"Yeah, Betty. Your boyfriend and Klein keep arguing these days. Nice to see them act out a fight on stage." Another dancer commented.

Abby raised an eyebrow suspiciously. From what she could tell, Betty was dating one of the guys and he had a problem with the other guy.

"Guys, that's one of the voices I heard earlier." Abby whispered to the rest of her team.

"Of course it's one of those people. We're only about fifteen people backstage. Stop stressing out." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Hey Betty? What is the next scene?" Abby asked the main female character.

"The boys start to fight, I walk in and I start crying and yelling. Then the brother, my real life boyfriend, pulls out a knife and wants to stab my stage boyfriend. But I get in the middle because I want to protect him, so the brother ends up stabbing me instead." Betty explained very briefly. "And then there's the big dance scene with everyone. It was supposed to be the scene for the secret wedding for my character and her boyfriend. But in the end of the dance the brother announces to everyone what happened to my character. And that's the end of the play."

"Seriously? All that build-up for nothing?" Abby rolled her eyes. It was disappointing to know the play would end up on a sore note.

Abby's eyes got stuck to the screen, she had a gut feeling that something was wrong. She saw one of the stage coordinators push Betty back on the stage and the scene was developing just the way the girl had explained it. Suddenly Abby gasped, realizing something.

"The thing with the red handle. The knife! Oh my God, they're about to kill Betty!" Abby announced, jumping up from her seat and running off to the stage. Not even the two men standing by the exit could stop her. She stormed out like a tornado. Within seconds she was already by the side of the guy who was playing the brother.

The two guys were startled, but as actors they continued with the script and tried to block out the fact that this crazy girl was jumping at them. Abby could hear them argue and she saw one of the backstage guys coming out on stage to drag her out of there. Betty also came out as her scene was coming up. The boyfriend was saying how he was going to marry the girl and the brother said he would never let that happen because he believed the guy wasn't good enough for his little sister.

A few seconds later the brother was reaching out for one of the knives that were placed on a little table next to them. Abby saw him intentionally grabbing the knife with the red handle. Half of her wanted to be wrong with her theory, but the other half of her needed to be right, so she could save the day, even though she was ruining the whole musical, and she might actually save herself from going to jail.

The brother started singing something to his sister, he was telling her to walk away before her boyfriend would hurt her. He thought the young man was a criminal, because he used to steal things when he was younger, coming from a poor family. The brother and sister were both from a very good and respected family. Abby was well-aware of the drama that went on in rich families.

Betty's character was firm, she stood between the two guys just as the brother held his knife up in the air. All of this happened within a few seconds, so Abby barely had time to come up with a plan of action. Either way, she jumped against the brother and she tackled him down. The knife flew away from his hand and Eve and Kate ran out to grab it and to hold the other guy back. Bosley came to help, pulling the girl to a corner of the stage.

"Oh my God. The knife is real." Eve held it in her hands.

"What are you crazy women doing?" The brother yelled angrily. His face became red and he was sweating from nerves. "The knife is supposed to bend. It's plastic. The thin part goes into the handle when you push it against someone. It's for stage use." He explained while his whole body was shaking.

"Oh yeah? Is that why your friend here warned you to grab the red knife earlier? Because he swapped it with a real knife and you were just about to stab Betty." Abby was starting to get worked up.

"What? Is that true?" Betty said with tears in her eyes. "Rico, you said you love me. You said we can move in together when the baby comes. You were happy when I told you I'm pregnant!" The girl tried kicking Bosley, but he wasn't letting go of her. However, he was much more careful with the way he was holding her once he learned she was pregnant. Apparently it was a big shock to everyone. They could hear people gasping backstage.

The audience was clapping. The majority of those morons thought this was part of the musical and that it was a very weird twist of the story. But the Angels once again saved the day.

"No, I had no idea the knife was real. Someone must have switched it. Klein put it on the stage when he walked out. He had a monologue, remember? Then you and I came out. So it's his fault." Rico, Betty's boyfriend in real life and brother in the play, explained.

"Dude, shut up. You're just as guilty. You wanted to get rid of this annoying bitch and that baby. You don't even know if you're the father. She sleeps around, everyone knows that." Klein started yelling.

Abby was sure he heard both of them earlier and it was Klein who told Rico to grab the thing with the red handle. So Klein swapped the knives, but Rico was just as guilty. She knew the facts, but all that was missing was _why_ the guys wanted to get the girl out of the picture.

"Why would I want to kill my own pregnant girlfriend?" Rico cringed at the accusation, but none of the Angels was falling for his innocent act.

"So there would be no obstacle for us to do this…" Klein took a step forward and Abby was on high alert, thinking the guy was about to hit the other actor. However, it was not exactly what happened. Klein kissed Rico in front of everyone and the cast was as amused as the audience. There were more annoying claps from the public. Nice twist of the whole story.

"Told you it's normal in the world of art and drama." Bosley smirked, looking over at Eve and defending himself for the fact that the show producer was hitting on him earlier.

"Wait a minute. So you two are together, but Rico is also with Betty and she's pregnant from him?" Abby raised an eyebrow. "You guys are complicated!"

"It's not like that. We've been seeing each other for months now, but Betty is obsessed with Rico and she won't let him break up with her. She must have tricked him into getting her pregnant, to be sure he would stay with her. She didn't even know about us. When he doesn't pick up the phone, she goes and sleeps around with other guys. I don't even know why she wants to be with him, she clearly doesn't love him. Not like I do." Klein explained, being the less tongue-tied one.

"You idiot, we can go to jail for this shit. Stop speaking." Rico swung at him, but Eve and Kate got him to the floor instantly.

"Police! Put your hands behind your back. You have the right to remain silent-…" A few policemen walked on stage after the producer realized what was going on and he called them to help out.

"Do they really need to say this annoying thing every single time? I mean, come on, we've all seen those movies. We know better than to spill our guts to a cop. Ugh!" Eve sighed, no matter how much time she spent around cops, due to her current job as a detective, she was still not used to it and she hated them.

"And…true love prevails. The end." Bosley faced the public and gave out the ending words, earning himself a round of applause.

"Bos, you're a natural!" Kate laughed, nudging his shoulder and doing a funny bow after the curtains were already drawn.

"I don't know who you are and I don't like that you ruined my show!" The producer approached the four Angels. "But thank you for saving Betty's life. Things could have gotten way out of hand. And you girls dance very well, if you ever want to be in a show, give me a call." He handed them his business card.

"We're four Angels!" Eve stated with a smirk.

"Ah, wonderful. You just inspired me to do a re-make of Phantom of the Opera. I'll call it _Angels Of The Opera_!" The producer said with half-closed eyes. He was in the zone and it made the Angels chuckle. Being all focused and serious, he walked away, probably wanting to put down his ideas before he would forget them.

"Okay, would you guys think less of me if I said that all this drama turns me on?" Abby of course had to be completely inappropriate about it.

"Wow, Abbs." Kate joined her side. "You just gave a complete new meaning to "drama whore"!"

"Kate!" Eve gasped, pretending to be surprised, yet she giggled, she loved Kate's one-liners.

"Well done, girls. It seems that you not only attract trouble wherever you go, but you're perfectly capable of fighting against it." Bosley clapped his hands and the girls twirled around, bowing to him for fun.

The Angels ended up sleeping at the Agency after sharing a bottle of vodka later that night. This time Kate had a room of her own while Abby and Eve shared another one. Early the next morning when the girls woke up and went to the kitchen, they were surprised Bosley wasn't there. Charlie called and let them know that both the boys from the musical had been held back at the police station for questioning and they confessed that they planned on killing Betty with the switched knife, because she was an obstacle in their relationship. Charlie was impressed with Abby's intuition and he thanked them for doing the right thing even when they were off duty. After letting them know he would love to see the Angels Of The Opera musical show maybe in the near future, he also said Happy Easter to them. It was a bright and sunny Sunday morning and he had sent a big package for them to open and enjoy together: his own gift for the Angels.

"Hey girls?" Bosley walked in the Agency, all smiling and happy. "Can you come to the living room for a moment?"

The girls walked in and found Bosley holding a big box. The one Charlie sent was back in the kitchen, so this meant they were getting another present as well.

"I keep telling you how important the three of you are to me, so I wanted to back it up with a little present." Bosley smiled and let them open the box. "Happy Easter, Angels!"

"OH MY GOD!" Eve squealed loudly, seeing the present first. She grabbed it and picked it up. It was an adorable baby bunny, a snow-white one with cute tiny ears and a red bow loosely hanging around its neck.

"We have a bunny!?" Abby's jaw dropped.

"This is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Kate added.

"Thank you, Bosley!" All three Angels said in unison, giving him a tight hug before they started to play with the bunny.

"What are we going to name it? Is it a girl or a boy?" Eve asked curiously.

"_You_ should name it, Eve." Kate offered and she saw both Abby and Bosley nod in agreement.

"It's a girl." Bosley added briefly.

"Me, why?" Eve raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. Let's see. A sweet little girl, she's going to be our lucky charm. Our own Angel Guardian. So it should be a very special name. Something that means the world to all of us. Something like…" She scrunched her nose, thinking for a moment.

"Say it!" Abby smirked, already imagining what Eve would come up with.

Eve suddenly grinned. She had the perfect name. "Gloria!" She suggested and she saw how the bunny turned to look at her as soon as she pronounced that name. "Aww, you like it, don't you?" She tickled its tummy lovingly.

"I think it's perfect! But are you sure you want to hear that name every day?" Kate questioned, knowing how hard it was to move on while someone's name kept being brought up. She currently had that problem with Ray.

"Hmm, you're right. We can just name her Angel?" Eve suggested. "Wait. I know. Ann-G!" She stated proudly.

"Angie?" Abby repeated the thing she heard.

"No. Well it sounds like Angie, but we'll write it as Ann-G. Ann for Angel and G for Gloria! Also for Angel Guardian." Eve explained and everyone agreed to it.

"Welcome to the family, Ann-G!" Bosley finally had his turn to play with the little animal. "Okay, now that this is settled, why don't we move to the feast. Charlie called me and said he sent us a big present. Knowing him, there's surely food involved!" He walked to the kitchen and brought back the big box that Charlie had delivered to the Agency in the morning.

"Oh, beer!" Kate saw the first thing that was in the box and she grabbed a bottle for herself.

"Beer is good…" Eve stuck both hands in the box and grabbed two beers in each hand, picking them up. "…But _beers_ are better!"

"Eve, you and your drinking!" Abby laughed out loud at Eve's comment.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Eve smirked. "What else is in Pandora's box?"

The four of them curiously stuck their noses in and found nice little treats and things. There were four small boxes in it. Three identical pink boxes with a new credit card for each girl and a blue box for Bosley with four keys in it, also a note. Bosley read the note and laughed. He handed each girl a key with a colorful key-chain and he walked them out to the back-yard.

"Charlie's own version of colorful eggs for Easter is this." He pointed at the three brand new Vespa vehicles parked precisely next to each other.

Eve received a red Vespa. Abby got a yellow one. Kate got the purple one and Bosley's was blue.

"Sweet!" Eve rubbed her hands together. The Angels didn't know exactly _how_ she got her motorcycle, but knowing Eve it was surely not legal. So it felt good to have her own legal vehicle now.

"Tone it down, Miss Emotions!" Abby was impressed with Eve's enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this is one of the best days in my life. And you guys are my best friends. I love you, Abbs!" She gave the blonde Angel a hug. "Love you too, Kate!" She hugged Kate as well, but then she snapped out of her emotional downpour moment. "Uh. Thanks for everything, Bos!" She hugged him as well, but it was beyond obvious how she intentionally changed the words, so she wouldn't say them to Bosley. The girls thought maybe she wasn't ready to say it, but the truth was that Eve had never said those words to a guy. She had only ever told Gloria that she loved her and she truly did, they had a very special bond, like real sisters. Abby and Kate felt close to her as well. But she couldn't possibly picture herself saying those words to a guy, with that specific romantic notion. Not even to Bosley or maybe not until she would be sure she was the only woman he was thinking about.

The Angels heard the doorbell and Bosley went back in to open the door, leaving the girls to enjoy their shiny colorful new possessions.

"Hello there. I'm looking for a hot skinny girl." The delivery man said with a straight face on, which was extremely weird to Bosley.

"Elaborate?" Bosley raised an eyebrow. "All girls here are hot and skinny."

"I don't know. I have a delivery for a hot skinny brunette." The guy shrugged, reading the description he was given by the person who sent the package.

"I have two of those here. Uhh, come in and choose one." Bosley let the guy in, walking to the living room. Everything was pink, with ribbons from the boxes of presents hanging from the edge of the table.

"Wow…" The delivery man gasped, all the pink was hurting his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a Ken Doll, living in a shiny bubble-gum pink Barbie world…" Bosley grinned when the three girls walked in. "…With three beautiful Angels." He added with a smirk.

"I hate you, bro!" The delivery guy winked at Bosley. "You! I have a delivery for you." He picked out Eve from all Angels, remembering the person who signed for the package told him the girl was a Latina.

"Okay…" Eve was confused, but she signed the papers and let the guy walk out after handing her a package.

"Come on. Open it." Kate urged her, but something was bothering Eve.

"I need a cigarette first." Eve murmured quietly.

"Okay, we'll go wait for you in front of the Agency. You should get Ann-G and come join us. We don't want any smoke inside the house." Abby once again set the rules and everyone complied.

Eve went back to get the bunny, but she took the chance to open the big brown envelope on her own. It seemed like there would be documents in it. However, what she saw left her bewildered.

"This can't be happening…" She whispered in shock, holding several papers with the same picture printed on them, the picture Bosley took of her at the beach the previous day. "But this was only in his mobile. He would never send it to anyone. Why would he print them for me? That's so creepy!" Her curiosity lead her to ripping the package apart and she saw a little yellow note slip out and fall to the floor. She kneeled down and grabbed it, a little worried about what she might find.

_"You haven't paid attention to your new car at all. I'm kind of bummed out. :( What would Gloria think? (E)"_

Eve's jaw dropped. She quickly stuck the note in her pocket and the picture prints in her bag and she ran out to the front yard. She found the other three Angels with their jaws dropped as well, staring at the distance.

The yellow Ferrari that Eve received, posing to be Gloria a few days ago, was all covered with the same picture from the beach. She gulped guiltily and shot Bosley a glance. All he did was shrug. Eve wasn't going to say anything, but she knew she should expect to be showered with questions from the other girls.

"What happened here? I appreciate art in raw forms, but this is extreme. Naked girl on a car. Bosley, I wouldn't be surprised if this was _your_ car. But it's Eve's!" Abby stated.

"It's not _my_ car. It's Gloria's." Eve wasn't pleased with Abby's previous statement.

"I don't have pictures of naked girls…" Bosley tried to defend himself, but he noticed how Eve was about to slap him across the face.

"But it's kind of cool. Not the car being vandalized. The picture." Kate said dreamily. She loved photography and she was always fooling around with her camera, snapping pictures of the other Angels. "Look at the sun on the face. You can't tell who it is, but all the girly features are clear. And the shoulder, the way the hair is tilted aside, her back, her skin, how she's half-tilted to the side, her…Oh my God, her tattoo!" Kate got carried away interpreting every single detail of the picture when she noticed the black shadow on the back of the person's neck. It was surely Eve's key tattoo, even though just one end of it was revealed on the photo.

"Uh…" Eve stuttered.

"Eve, what's going on?" Bosley whispered to her.

"I don't know. Why don't _you_ tell me?" She replied angrily.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" He sighed.

"It was on _your_ phone!" Eve said accusingly.

"Yes and I never did anything to it. I didn't even see it after you said I shouldn't delete it.

"Who has access to your phone?" Eve switched on to suspicious mode.

"Are you aware how offensive this is to me? I'm the only one who has access to my phone. Duh!" He gritted his teeth. He was one of the best hackers in the world. Clearly he excluded any possibility of anyone hacking into his database.

"Whoa. Rewind a little." Abby butted in. "You took naked photos of Eve?" She looked at Bosley and he couldn't tell if she was judging him or sending him a mental high five. Abby had a really good poker face when she needed it.

"One photo. I took _one_ photo of Eve. This photo. And I have no idea how it ended up like this. I didn't even open the file after we shot this." He shrugged. "And it's not naked. It's…art. Well, at least it isn't tasteless or showing anything."

"Regardless. I don't care about this photo, just as long as Charlie doesn't see that." Eve sighed and her phone rang at the same time. Weirdly, it was Charlie calling.

"Eve, do I even want to know why you just sent me a naked photo of yourself?" Charlie asked, his voice was a little shaken.

"What? It's not naked, it's art." She used Bosley's words. They might have just worked on Abby, but she had a good feeling they weren't working on their employer. "Wait, what do you mean? I didn't send you anything."

"I received a photo on my phone, sent from your e-mail account." Charlie explained. "About five minutes ago. Care to explain this little joke?"

"It's not me! I was messing with Kate and I wanted to send her a picture I found online, but then I must have clicked your e-mail address by mistake-…" Eve started to lie, doing this thing with her eyes which always gave her away to Bosley.

"It's you, I zoomed on the tattoo on your neck." Charlie cut her off abruptly.

"Hi Charlie, you're on loudspeaker." Bosley jumped in the conversation. "Don't listen to her, I don't even know why she lies to you right now." He rolled his eyes. "Five minutes ago she was with all of us inside the Agency. She definitely didn't have her phone with her. She doesn't even have the photo, only I do. Or at least that's what I thought before it became a poster around Miami this morning." Finally he came to her defense.

"John, I don't have time for childish games. Whatever you do, please do not involve me in this. I have problems of my own to fix. Have a good day!" Charlie sounded pissed. He hung up the phone in a very rude manner. He had never been so harsh with either one of them before. And when they spoke earlier, he sounded like he was in a good mood. So, what changed?

"Don't worry about him. Just a grumpy old man." Bosley shrugged, trying to enlighten the mood.

Abby and Kate started removing the photos from the Ferrari while Eve checked her phone. There were no outgoing e-mails or messages in the history. Although, she was sure that whoever printed the photo, also sent it to Charlie. Suddenly her phone vibrated and she checked the message.

Text: _Oops, mobile delivery is much faster than what I remember. I was just testing it out. You'll have to forgive me for all the trouble I've caused…or I'll cause you even more. PS: Sucks to know Uncle Sam's garage is no longer functioning. What would Gloria think? This place was full of memories and it went up in flames…just like she did! (E)_

Eve jumped like she had been struck by a lightning. She hopped on her motorbike and quickly arrived at the Garage, finding it all in flames. She heard a few little explosions, from the oils and tubes of stuff that were in the storage room. Her eyes were full of tears, but she didn't let a single one of them drop down. Bosley had followed her with the car, Abby and Kate of course were with him.

"Eve, what is going on?" Kate approached her, five minutes after Eve had zoned out, watching the place burn down.

"It was an old place. Something must have exploded in the heat." Eve shrugged, not giving it much importance.

"How did you even know?" Abby questioned suspiciously.

"I uh, one of the guys who works here texted me. Sorry I left like that, I just wanted to see if I can stop this." She heard a loud bang when the roof finally collapsed to the floor. The whole little building was completely ruined. "Well, apparently I can't. Let's go have lunch." She sat on her bike again and returned to the Agency, with Bosley's car following her once again.

Back in their comfortable kitchen, Abby and Kate put all the food they received from Charlie into little plates and placed it on the table. Eve seemed upset, as much as she was trying to hide it.

"Is there something we should know?" Bosley finally questioned. He knew first-hand how hard it was when your past was playing tricks on you. He hadn't yet shaken that awful mission they had, out of his mind. It was safe to say he was hoping this wouldn't be happening to Eve as well.

"No. It's all good. I uh, I have to tell you something." She said weakly. "Yesterday when we had pizza at the beach, I kind of transferred that photo from your phone, you left it on the table when you went inside to pay the bill. I wanted to play a joke on you today and send you the photo, but I must have sent it to Charlie instead. Everyone was busy earlier, unwrapping Charlie's gift box, so I sneaked my phone and I probably clicked the wrong thing. I'm sorry. I feel so stupid right now." She took the chance to lie to Bosley just when Abby and Kate were away from them for a minute.

"Eve, you can't do stuff like that. Charlie doesn't like games, you heard when he said so himself. I don't want us to piss him off." Bosley shrugged.

"I wasn't even thinking. I just did it." She was really bad at acting like a fool.

"Wait, then how did the photo end up all over the car outside?" He knew something was wrong.

"It was part of the joke. Can we forget about it? I won't do stuff like that anymore." She bat her eyelashes and he just had to forgive her.

The four Angels started eating and talking about stuff, but nobody brought up the Garage. They could feel how upset Eve was about it, so they let her calm down on her own terms. Eve was fidgeting a lot and she ended up pouring some wine on her shirt, so she walked to the bathroom to wash it off of her sleeve. She noticed something weird: there were four drawers on the shelf above the sink, one for each Angel. Eve's shelf was now empty. She knew for a fact that she had some make-up there and now it was all missing. Right in the center of the shelf there was a picture of her and Gloria from the week after Eve got paroled. That was months before she even met the Angels, so none of them could have placed the picture there, because they simply hadn't seen it. The paper was crumpled and the colors were all washed out. Then Eve remembered she had this picture pinned on a little board above her bed…in her first boat, the Papillion I. Surely the photo had gone underwater when the whole boat was dunked after Baharo's men ruined it with bullets and grenades. But what was it doing in the Agency now? Eve felt chills run down her spine when she touched the photo.

"Eve, you alright in there?" Kate called out, knocking on the door. The curly Angel was worried when Eve took a while in the bathroom.

"Yeah." Eve opened the door with a smile. Her sleeve was all wet, it was the perfect alibi. "It wasn't coming out, so I had to scrub more. Let's finish our meal."

Eve walked to the table and sat down. It was getting harder trying to act as if everything was alright. Clearly someone knew a lot about her and they were hitting where it hurts the most. First Abby nearly drowned and Kate was missing, then Gloria's car, then the photo all over the car and in Charlie's inbox, then Uncle Sam's Garage and all through this she had been reminded of Gloria. The only kind of torture that Eve wasn't immune to, was psychological torture. And it was working, she felt on edge the whole time and she constantly expected something to happen. It didn't take long before she received another message.

Text: _You found my little gift? In case you didn't like it, I sent you something else. Check your e-mail. I think your pathetic little friends are going to like the video as well. They deserve to know what Little Miss Perfect has been up to. Past life, you say? You can't leave the past behind…not while I'm around. And I ain't going anywhere. (E)_

"Bitch!" Eve muttered underneath her breath while chewing on the last bits of food. She was checking her phone, hiding it under the table. She had no idea how anyone in this world can own such an old video recording of her, but she was definitely not proud of the things she was doing on the video. And it sucked to even think that the Angels might see it. They would never look at Eve the same way.

"What did you just call me?" Abby took offense since she was speaking at the moment Eve muttered that word.

"Sorry. I wasn't talking to you." Eve stood up and collected her things. "Guys, I need to go…and uh, do something. See you later." She stood up and walked out, taking deep breaths. She was suddenly freaking out and she couldn't control herself. She was clutching on to the old photo and staring at the yellow car, still parked on the opposite side of the street. That's how Bosley found her, zoned out.

"What is wrong with you?" He spoke softly, approaching her slowly. When he figured out she wasn't going to push him away, he held her in a hug. "It's okay. It's alright. Breathe. Take a deep breath. Calm down." His hands caressed her back, letting her lean into him and try to control herself.

"Eve, talk to me. Did something happen? Did we say something offensive?" He raised an eyebrow, but once he laid eyes on the picture in her hands, he realized what had gotten her so upset. "Aww, we miss her as well. But you can't let yourself fall like that. You need to stay strong. We're here for you, always." He rubbed her back, but it pushed her to the edge.

"You don't understand anything! And don't you dare promise me "always" because it certainly does not mean "forever"!" She shouted back at him, pulling back and speeding away with her motorbike.

Eve needed some time to cool off. Nothing had ever been able to shake her like this and it was scary to know she was no longer in complete control of her emotions. Earlier that day she saw the Garage being destroyed in flames, her memories went along with it. There was one place she felt safe at and it was the apartment she was renting for months now. She had only dared step foot in it once, during the sea storm a few weeks ago. That current day was her second visit and it felt just as creepy.

She unlocked the door and walked in. Everything was exactly the way she left it the morning after the huge storm, exactly the way it has been left months ago by someone else. The glass on the table was still half empty and her heart was still half missing. She closed herself in the bedroom and placed the little photo on the night-stand next to the bed. She felt a pain in her stomach, but it wasn't from the wounds. It was a holiday, it was Easter and she was supposed to spend it with the Angels. However, she couldn't bring herself to act normal, not with the constant psychological torture. For a few minutes she kept thinking who might know this much about her. Gloria surely did. And the Angels did. But those were the only people who knew Eve's weak spots. Not even all of the spots. She refused to believe either one of them could be behind those texts. And why were they all signed with her own letter: E? The only thing that made sense was that it would be Elisabeth. Then again, it made no sense at all. Bosley said she was dead and even if she wasn't…there was no way she could know this much about Eve's life. Plus, this felt personal. It was as if someone from Eve's past was trying to shake her up and they were slowly starting to succeed. She had no idea why. For the months after she got paroled she had stayed out of trouble, with the occasional grabbing of jewelry pieces or clothes and shoes from a crime scene. She decided not to tell the Angels about it. Clearly this was only happening to Eve, she was the only one affected and she didn't want to put them at risk by telling them.

She snapped out of her thoughts when her mobile started ringing. Hesitantly she picked it up, it was Bosley and she was hoping he wouldn't trace the signal. Otherwise he would know where she was…and then he would know where the majority of her salary went to, each month. And then he would know how sad she really was when the Angels weren't around. And then he would see her as "weak". And that was just not happening, not in Eve's perfect little world where she was a warrior!

"Hello?" She tried to come off as cheerful as she could.

"Eve, it's me. Just me. Abby and Kate are playing with Ann-G." Bosley whispered. "I wanted to check in on you. I know how much you hate it, but I'm worried about you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sighed. "I'm fine."

"I'm a detective and I've been such for way longer than you. No offense, but I know when something is wrong." He cleared his throat before continuing. "And I know _you_."

"What do you want from me!?" She said, a little irritated.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk to me, just come back here. Abby was considering sending a hound-dog to search for you after sniffing your clothes. I'm not joking. She's freaking out since the scene at the garage earlier. Please, come to the Agency. We want to be here for the holiday. Together. Like a family." His voice was so calm and soothing, she could picture him smiling at her as he spoke. He had this specific way of being sweet while being manly and remaining the strong figure among the Angels team.

"Okay. I just need to do something and then I'll come over. Handcuff Abby to something, please? It's tiring to know how much she cares about me. It's like I'm no longer allowed to screw up." She laughed out loud at her own statement. "See you in an hour, Bos." She added before she hung up the phone.

Her eyes wandered around the room. She found her old handbag there, she had lent it to the owner of the apartment and she never collected it back. She didn't want it anymore. None of the material things mattered. Her pink nail-polish, her red jacket, her pair of stilettos that she bought but never got to wear. She didn't care about them anymore. All she wanted was the apartment owner to be back. And someone out there knew what this person meant to her and they were using it to their advantage. If they burned Uncle Sam's Garage down, maybe the apartment was next. Eve shrugged, realizing she was getting the chills once again. This place both creeped her out and calmed her down, it was the perfect mix of effects on her.

She grabbed her bike keys and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the little picture behind. In her mind this felt a little bit better: placing more of her things in the apartment until it would feel as if there was a connection between her and the person who was missing from there. Although, the right side of her mind knew this was impossible.

Walking through the kitchen she noticed something. There was a green leather jacket neatly put on the back of one of the chairs around the table. The Vogue magazine from August 2012 was on the table right in front of it and the glass with water was annoying Eve. Why couldn't the apartment owner just come back and take care of this mess? Eve was sane, still able to hold on to her sanity, but a big part of her was blocking out the reality. She realized that's what Bosley meant earlier. She had never admitted something out loud and even though for the short-term it felt good to be in denial, in the long-term she was slowly understanding that it was even more painful than coming to terms with the fact that this person was gone.

But this jacket…Eve remembered it quite well. She let her fingers touch it and she felt sparks. Everything in this apartment reminded Eve of _her_. But what hurt the most was that everything out of the apartment also reminded Eve of _her_. She picked it up and tried it on. It felt warm, as if _she_ had been wearing it right before Eve put it on. Who was _she_?

Text: _"Yo. Get your skinny ass here. Abby is about to report you as a missing person. Oh and get some bread for dinner! K."_

Eve smiled. She couldn't figure out Abby's weird obsession with her well-being, but it was definitely nice. A little overwhelming, but nice. At least it made her sure that she was a good person if there was someone who cared about her so much. All three of the Angels cared. Charlie cared. Gloria had always cared. The thought of that made Eve relax a little bit. It was extremely hard to crack her spirit, she had four years of experience in jail and she had never, not even once, cracked under pressure. Some anonymous bully wasn't going to crack her now either.

For a second she contemplated walking away with the green leather jacket, but then she though it would be weird, so she took it off and left it there, on the chair. She might have been sane once again, but she still refused to come to terms with the fact that the person who once lived in that apartment was most probably not coming back to recollect the old stuff.

After stopping by the bakery to get bread, Eve went back to the Agency. The others had prepared stuff for an early dinner and she wanted nothing more but to spend Easter with them. And Ann-G. The little bunny cuddled comfortably in Eve's lap and fell asleep, giving her the nice excuse of not being able to stand up and help organize the table. Abby and Kate did it all while Bosley was in charge of drinks. Eve knew one thing and it was that she would be hammered for the remaining part of the night.

The Angels spent the evening together, once again crashing at the Agency for the night. Charlie had been specific about one thing: they weren't getting any more missions until and unless he would check if they were real or yet another attempt to hurt one of his Angels. So it was not like they had to worry about working with a hangover. They considered this like a few days off, a paid leave from work while they were actually hanging around the Agency all the time and having fun together. It was moments like these that made their job worthy. And, of course, the moments when they finish a mission and do something good for the society.

Surprisingly for everyone, Eve was the first one to get drunk. Normally she was the best at holding her liqueur, but she was consuming more alcohol than food at that dinner. But given what happened that day, at least what the Angels knew about which was Uncle Sam's Garage being destroyed, Eve had quite a good reason to feel a little down. Although, it's not like she showed it. On the contrary, she was smiling and cheerful all through dinner. There were not many things that she hated in life, but showing weakness was definitely one of the few. So she kept her head held high and she smiled, even though it hurt knowing there was someone out there to get her. She knew she would protect the Angels, no matter what the cost might be. Eve was willing to sacrifice a lot, just to keep them safe. In her mind it was easier to neglect the fact that she was being bullied, thinking the person would get bored and stop after realizing the girl wasn't bothered at all. But she was not prepared for what was about to come next!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: Things about Eve's past start revealing faster than she could handle. Question is: can the other Angels handle them? Or would something finally happen and push things to the point of no return? Are the Angels going to turn their back on Eve or are they willing to forgive her EVERYTHING? What if there was one secret, bigger than everything else? What if it had the power to switch off Bosley's feelings for her, completely?**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Did you think Bosley would go through with the shopping list?**

**Did you like the beach scene with Eve & Bosley?**

**How awesome were Abby's instincts at the Opera House?**

**Would you like a Musical/Dance plot with the Angels?**

**Opinions on the cute little Ann-G?**

**Do you have any idea who might be bullying Eve and why?**


	12. Who's The Baby Now, Angels?

**_CHAPTER 12 - WHO'S THE BABY NOW, ANGELS?_**

Not having a mission for one day was called a day off. Not having a mission for a few days was called a vacation. Not having a mission for over a week was called a torture. Ask either one of the Angels and this would be the answer.

They've been shopping, playing cards, hanging out, being lazy at home, styling their hair, changing their nail-polish on a daily basis…but they were officially bored and sick of not having anything to do.

Eve, however, was far from being all lazy and relaxed. She started her little research on who this (E) person might be, but without Bosley's programs and tweaks, she didn't find anything using her laptop at the boat. It got pretty boring after an hour of searching. She decided to focus on finding information on Elisabeth instead, but her name was all she knew about her. So if she wanted to lurk in Bosley's past life, she had to go against Bosley himself, using his laptop, invading his privacy. And that felt wrong. Eve ended up abandoning her scheme. Maybe this crazy (E) person would get bored of all the bullying and move on and torture someone else. Hopefully none of the Angels though.

She deleted her History and Cookies, making sure Bosley won't ever learn that she had her own little research. The last thing she wanted was for either one of her friends to go through this weirdness that she was going through. In all sincerity, it was hardly even bothering her. So what if Charlie saw a picture of her? She wasn't provocative. So what if this bully knew things about Eve? The Angels knew quite a lot and they've never judged her for any of it. But what if they got to know the things that Eve never wanted anyone else to know? She wasn't sure they could forgive her for it all.

It was noon and the sun was pleasantly shining. Eve decided to leave the boat and go have some fun. She checked her phone and she had a few texts from the other Angels, sent more than two hours ago. She had been so distracted trying to find out more about (E) that she even forgot to check her phone. One of the texts was from Abby, telling her she was about to head to "Flamingo", which was one of their favorite beach bars. She quickly typed a message.

Text: _"You girls still Flamingo? I wanna join. Lemme know. E"_

Not even a minute later she got a reply. Abby was possibly the fastest text-typing person Eve ever knew.

Text: _"You bet we are. Just about to upgrade from Latte to Mojitos. Come over, we're the table that's covered in glasses, bottles and food. A"_

It took Eve about ten minutes to get ready and to get there. Abby wasn't joking, their table was absolutely full of everything that could be found on the menu.

"Wow, a little late with the Easter food-intake?" Eve laughed, sitting down between the other two girls.

"We were bored and when bored – get drunk!" Abby stated, already sipping her Mojito.

"Nice purse, by the way." Kate made a face at Eve, letting her know she was well aware that Eve had grabbed it from Kate's room previously.

"Yeah, well I've had my eyes set on it since the mission we had about Martín Camberro. I thought you had forgotten it by now. Oopsie." Eve blinked innocently, holding on to the purse.

"It's alright, you can have it." Kate shrugged with a smile. She really didn't mind if anyone borrowed her stuff. Abby was the one more attached to her belongings.

"Uh, Kate…would you go to the bar and get Eve something to drink?" Abby requested. She had this Queen Bee way to her, whenever she said something it turned into an order that needed to be followed, no matter how wide her smile was while speaking. She didn't do it on purpose, not in a malicious way. It was just how Manhattan had shaped her character to be like.

"Sure." Kate stood up, making sure everyone noticed the cute dress that she bought a few days ago. Sometimes she liked showing off her clothes. It was usually when she felt quite good about everything else in her life. Or when she was trying to make herself believe so.

"So…" Abby trailed off, waiting for Kate to be far enough from them, so she could speak to Eve in private. "What's up…and stuff?" She asked lamely. Usually the "and stuff" expression was Eve's way of avoiding saying what was on her mind, but Abby had clearly caught on to it too.

"Yeah…I'm not sure if I'm going to like this…" Eve cringed. Each time Abby fished for info, there was some drama to be revealed.

"Oh, no. I'm just making small talk." Abby smiled, biting on the straw of her Mojito. "I feel like I haven't spent too much time with you since I became fish out of water." She tried to joke, even though just the thought of her drowning was still freaking her out. "Anything new and exciting?" She looked away while asking, as the glitter in her eyes would have given it away, she definitely knew something.

"Don't even mention that thing again." Eve felt like her heart was pounding. The image of Abby being helpless in the fish-tank was stuck in Eve's head. "What do you mean? We're together all the time." She shrugged. "Nope. Nothing new. Nothing exciting. Just the same old stuff." She also didn't look at Abby when she replied, as the spark in her eyes would have given it away, she was definitely hiding something.

"Eve, you know that…uh, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. Kate as well. Always!" Abby tried to touch Eve's hand which was laying on the table, but the brunette removed it quickly.

"Uh-huh." Eve said tentatively.

"No, I'm serious. I know we're constantly teasing you and…ehm, stuff. But I don't want you to feel like you need to hide things from us, okay? We'll be happy for you, whatever is going on." The blonde Angel said sweetly and Eve really felt like those were genuine words. She knew that besides the jokes, the girls were on her side for everything. She just didn't want to abuse that privilege. Not with things that she wasn't quite sure of. And she had the feeling that Abby was asking about Bosley again.

"Ok." Eve was in need of something stronger than caramel milk, so she grabbed Kate's Mojito and finished it. Kate wouldn't mind, she was waiting to get them more drinks anyway.

Abby decided it was better to let it go, given that the conversation wasn't exactly happening. She saw how Kate was struggling to grab all the glasses she had ordered, but before she could stand up and go help her, Eve did it instead. When Abby remained alone on the table for a moment, she grabbed her phone and checked her incoming messages. One was from a blocked number, no text, just a picture. Well, not just _any_ picture, but a picture of Eve and Bosley kissing at the beach a few days ago. Abby sighed, it felt weird to look at it, as if she was doing something wrong. She would have liked it if it was Eve herself telling her about it. But it dawned on her that the way she had been pushing Eve about it maybe worked against her and now Eve was no longer feeling able to trust her. And it sucked to know that's how Eve felt about her.

"Did Bosley text you something bad?" Kate asked when her and Eve walked back to the table and saw Abby zoned out, staring at her phone with a frown. "You look upset."

"No, everything is fine." Abby put on a brave smile and twisted the conversation into something more entertaining.

An hour later Bosley attempted to make a four-way phone conversation, but only Kate picked up, putting him on loudspeaker.

"Hey Bos, all three of us are here at Flamingo. Care to join?" Kate said cheerfully.

"Thanks, but I'm working on something. I think you girls should come over and check this out." He replied.

"A case? Oh my God, we finally got a case? Yes!" Abby couldn't withhold her enthusiasm.

"Not exactly. Just come over and I'll fill you in on the details." Bosley sounded excited as well.

The girls finished off their drinks and joined him at the Agency about half an hour after the phone call. He was typing away on his computer. It seemed he was prepping for a mission.

"Okay Bos, what did Charlie assign us this time?" Kate asked once she walked in.

"Well, Charlie doesn't know. Yet." Bosley raised an eyebrow and played them a recording of the news at noon. "Check this out." He pointed at the screen where the news reporter was saying how for the last two days there have been five luxury car thefts all along Collins Avenue, Miami: from the North to the South end of the Avenue.

"Wait, Collins is right behind Ocean Drive where the Agency is." Abby stated.

"Do you have any more information on this? Where was the last hit?" Eve finally spoke up. She had been awfully quiet around Bosley. She figured if she stopped being with him all the time, maybe (E) would stop texting her, if that was even Elisabeth behind it.

"Yes, I checked the Miami P.D. Auto-Theft database." He shot a glance at Kate. "Hope Ray wouldn't mind." He smirked, clearly he had logged in with the account details that Kate had told him months ago. "The last car was stolen at 4am this morning. Exact location: Collins Ave and 16th Street."

"But that's just one block away, North from here. And since they're going South with the thefts, that means the next hit would be in our area. Ocean Drive only starts where 15th Street hits its end at Collins Avenue. We're at the beginning. Bosley, you might want to keep the Bentley under key tonight." Eve smirked. Her nerd side was showing again. She was usually the calm one, the silent one…until something happened and she came out of her shell and shocked everyone.

"Wow. And if that ain't the girl who once called me Miss Google Maps!" Abby pointed a finger at Eve while giggling.

"Oh, no. You're very much the title owner still. I just know Miami. I mean, I kind of had to learn the map. Gloria taught me to always pick the best exit strategy after finishing a job and I liked knowing my way around." She didn't even notice how she made a reference to her own car-stealing life, now that they were dealing with pretty much the same thing.

"But why go South? I mean, why follow a line that could easily be traced? Although, it's not exactly like the police can prevent the next theft, it's a long avenue, it can't be secured at all times." Kate shrugged.

"Because they have a final point. I'm guessing the Fisher Island Golf Course. Although the security at the parking there is insane. Sure there are plenty luxury cars to score, but I don't think that's what they're after." Eve looked at the information Bosley had gathered.

"Wait, I'm confused. Are they or aren't they after the Golf Course? You basically just contradicted yourself." Abby questioned randomly.

"It's called deducting, Abigail. I was thinking out loud and then I realized my theory was trash." Eve's tone of voice came out much more mean than she intended it to. She was just really focused on the details and she didn't want to explain herself to anyone.

"Okay…" Abby shrugged and walked to the opposite side of the table, giving Eve space. The last thing she wanted was to piss Eve off, more than she believed she already had. In her mind Abby was sure that Eve was annoyed with her when in fact this wasn't the case at all.

"But there must be a score. Kate's right, if they're letting anyone trace them and predict the next hit, they must be after something important." Eve thought out loud once again.

"You would know best." Bosley finally said a few words, but he immediately realized they could have also insulted Eve. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like this." He looked at her apologetically.

It took Eve a couple of seconds to understand why he was apologizing. "What? Oh, because I was a car thief? Pff, don't sweat it, I'm not bitter about that. You guys can joke about it, I don't mind. I certainly won't be upset." She smiled genuinely. "Now if you would all stop acting like I'm a sugar-cube that's melting in the rain, we can focus on the case." On her tablet she opened a detailed map of Miami and had a closer look. "There are a bunch of hotels South, a few bars, but all the good ones that are visited by people with shiny cars are actually along Ocean Drive. There's one car dealer's office five blocks down, on Collins Avenue. But it's hardly what this person is after." Eve shrugged.

"This person? Singular? How so?" Kate asked and Abby sighed with relief. The blonde one had caught the same while listening to Eve, she just didn't want to confront her anymore, so she was now glad that Kate asked the question.

"This is a one-man job. It's sort of like initiation process when you join a car boosting crew. I don't know about the other gangs, but this was definitely a thing with Carlos. When Gloria and I joined, we came up with the idea to grab 12 luxury car from Ocean Drive. Same pattern, actually…from the North towards the South. Carlos was impressed, it was during Festival week so there were police cars everywhere. Gloria and I went unnoticed and it secured us a place in the crew. After that, there were a couple of guys who tried to follow in our footsteps with the same pattern. One of them ended up in jail, the other one didn't impress Carlos, so he got rid of him." Eve's eyes were focusing on the map, remembering the old times.

"Wait. Was that in 2005? The 12 brand new cars case, the mastermind thieves…that was you and Gloria!?" Kate gasped, she had been working that case while she was still in Miami Metro P.D.

"Uh-huh." Eve nodded shyly. "Nice name you gave us, by the way."

"Are you kidding me? This was one of the cases I got promoted for. I gathered information and I presented it to my section chief. My theory was that it was highly professional car thieves running around and luring the police to an opposite direction of where the actual crime was happening." Kate explained.

"Nope. It was only me and Gloria and we were starting out with the stealing thing. We were definitely not professionals yet. Just really good at it. So your theory was wrong. I'm glad you got promoted, though." Eve saw the bunny in the little animal cage and she took it out, placing it on the table so it can be a part of the conversation too.

"But isn't it weird…" Abby came into the conversation tentatively, checking out if Eve was about to jump at her. "Someone is obviously recreating your pattern, Eve. Maybe the score isn't another car. What if it's something else… I mean, I'm just saying." She shrugged casually.

"I know what you're getting at, but it's impossible. We busted all of Carlos' people at Club Llavero Perdido months ago. They were having their monthly meeting which requires absolutely everyone to be there for the whole day. I saw them with my own eyes, everyone I remembered from the gang was in that old barn. The police told us nobody managed to get away when they arrived." Eve was a little jumpy, a little too eager to lay out her theory. "We should rule out personal vengeance. This isn't about me. It's just another psycho trying to score and get in the big leagues."

"Bosley, you said Charlie doesn't know. How come we're even working on this if it isn't our case in the first place?" Kate was asking way too many questions that day. She was making up for the silent Abby who was now playing with the bunny instead of dominating the conversation like she usually did.

"Well, remember how I said earlier that I hope Ray doesn't mind that I used his credentials to get more information? You see…I kind of hope you're not upset about this either, because after gathering information about this, I figured we would be much more suitable to work the case, than the Police." Bosley gulped guiltily.

"Why would I be upset?" Kate raised an eyebrow, it didn't sound like Bosley did anything wrong. Except impersonating a police officer online.

"I uh, I kind of called Ray and asked for authorization to work the case." Bosley sighed.

Kate remained silent for a long moment. Mentally she was rebelling and throwing large objects at Bosley. Physically she just pulled her hair into a pony-tail and tried to look neutral. "Yeah, it must have sucked getting shut down by Ray." She would know, she was speaking from first-hand experience.

"Actually…he authorized it." Bosley was afraid to speak out loud. He knew it was a touchy topic for Kate. "You girls keep saying you're bored without work for a whole week. And I tried asking Charlie to sign up for a case, but he firmly stands behind a NO answer. You know how it works: someone contacts him with a case and he transfers it to us. That makes it so easy for someone to target one of us by making up false cases. Charlie would never risk your lives until he knows there is no threat of personal vendetta. I won't allow him to. I fully back him up on the case blackout for the moment." Bosley was clearly trying to defend himself for calling Ray, but he contradicted himself when he said he was Team Charlie for the No Missions policy.

"So you don't want us to work, yet you called us here to work on a case?" Abby was a little irritated.

"You see, I said I'm with Charlie about missions that get reported to us." Bosley smirked. "I never said anything about the cases we find ourselves." He said cheekily, earning himself instant curious stares by all three girls and possibly the bunny as well, as it hopped over to Bosley's side of the table. "So today I was watching the news and having a cup of coffee when this caught my attention. I decided it was the perfect thing for us. You girls will have something to be excited about and I can breathe easy and stop worrying about your lives. It's a win-win kind of thing. And Ray agreed, as long as you all agree to take the case." He smiled. "Although, scratch that, I would always worry about your well-being!" He added, winking at Kate since she was the one standing right opposite from him.

"I have to admit, this is genius. Never expected it from you, Bos." Abby teased, as if he wasn't bright enough to think of such a plan. "Oh, don't pout, I'm only kidding." She added when she saw him making a funny face and pretending to be hurt by her words. The teasing between the four of them never really stopped.

"I'm in. Just one thing…do we even tell Charlie about it?" Kate raised her hand in the air, showing some team spirit.

"No." Eve finally spoke up again and everyone turned to look at her weirdly.

"You don't want the case?" Bosley asked silently.

"What's wrong? Car theft, your department!" Abby summarized in a few words.

"I don't mind the case." Eve saw how the bunny wanted to cuddle with her now so she took it from Bosley's hands. "But I don't want-…" She cut herself off, re-thinking her words. "I don't _think_ Charlie should know about it."

"It won't hurt if Charlie doesn't know our every move. I back Eve up." Kate shrugged, she was indifferent, but she figured she should stand up for Eve anyway.

"Me too. Being watched and controlled sometimes feels way too Manhattan style for me. Paparazzi and I don't have a good relationship." Abby nodded and in her mind it was decided. "We're not telling Charlie about this." She concluded, being the one who always said the last and final word when they were taking up a case.

"Absolutely not going to happen!" Bosley cut them off completely.

"Too late. The Angels have decided." Abby giggled, thinking Bosley was only faking that he was against their decision.

"No!" He said firmly once again. "Charlie must be notified. There's no way this rule would ever change." He didn't leave any space for negotiations. "I'm not even going to apologize for this, but that's the way it would be, girls."

"Wow, Bosley could be hardcore." Abby raised an eyebrow. "Who knew?" She giggled and nodded his way, as if to give him permission to call Charlie, which was what he was going to do anyway.

Kate was still indifferent. She wanted the case, even though it was probably going to require her seeing Ray again. Or maybe that was exactly why she wanted to sign up.

Eve, however, only shrugged and pretended to be too busy with the bunny, to be able to speak.

Bosley called their boss and after a long talk in which he mentioned the girls' desire to work about fifty times, Charlie finally budged in and allowed them to take up on the case. His only remark was that the Angels had to count on themselves only. Apparently Charlie was extremely busy and he had neither time nor strength to help them out, in any way possible. So whatever they did, they couldn't rely on him pulling some strings. It was weird though, Charlie had made it a point that he was always just a phone-call away. He was always willing to help them out for work or for personal stuff. And now it seemed like he was spaced out. Each time they spoke this last week he had been quick and irritated, somehow wanting to finish the conversation, as if he wasn't interested in them anymore. Even Bosley had noticed how cold Charlie was when he nearly yelled at Eve for that photo that got sent to him from her mobile on Easter. But since nobody was willing to confront Charlie about it, they all figured they should act as if everything was normal.

When they finished the call Bosley came up with a plan of action. All four of them were assigned to different corners of the neighborhood. They took a car each and parked at the locations that they were supposed to guard for the next few hours.

"Abby? Eve? Kate?" Bosley tried the ear-pieces.

"Yeah, on position, Bos." Eve confirmed that her line was working. "I'm munching on donuts, there's a bakery right across from where I'm parked."

"Here, Bos." Abby confirmed as well. "Lucky you, Eve. I'm sipping a Caramel Latte, I'm parked at the Starbucks."

"Sorry, I'm here as well. Couldn't reply, I was checking out the place, I didn't want to look suspicious just walking and talking to myself." Kate also confirmed.

"Alright. The database said the hits happen within 10 hours, so we must have our eyes open right now." Bosley informed them, checking out his perimeter. "And since we're all showing off, I'm having an awesome hot-dog from this stand here. Abby, Kate, you may remember it, I used to bring food from here like a month before Eve joined us. I don't even know how come we forgot about this place. Everything is so delicious."

"Oh yes, I loved the burgers with extra cheese." Kate remembered. "You guys suck. You're all enjoying your locations while I'm stuck here, parked in front of a gentleman's club. And it's not even open yet. Although, it's not like I would visit anyway." She shrugged at how silly she sounded.

"Cages?" Abby casually said the name of the club. "Oh, Bosley and I went there this one time. It was insane. Apparently for 200 dollars you can get the VIP cage and any three girls you want, dancing only for you. It was…eh, memorable." She laughed out loud, but someone else was not in a good mood.

"You went to a strip club with Bosley?" Eve questioned firmly.

"We were following a lead. One of the dancers was a witness for a case we were working on. No big deal. We had to talk to her in private, so we got a cage." Abby explained, but it wasn't making Eve feel any better, now that the image of a nearly naked stripper dancing for Bosley was plastered in her head.

"Wait, guys…I just saw a shiny Jaguar park right in front of me. Let's see if anything happens." Kate was on the lookout, but ten minutes later the car drove away with its rightful owner. "False alarm. Any luck out there?"

"I wouldn't call spilling latte all over my new Balmain jacket exactly _luck_." Abby said with annoyance. The Angels could hear loud and frantic noises, clearly she was wiping the latte off.

"Nothing here either." Bosley rolled his eyes. It felt weird to wait for a crime. They were usually investigating only _after_ a crime had been committed.

Eve remained silent, not because she didn't want to tell them that she was equally as bored, but because her phone was buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and groaned, seeing a message from a blocked number.

Text: _"Messing with an ex is never fun. You should know better than to cross me…or investigate me. Watch and squirm! (E)"_

"Eve?" Bosley tried out the com-line when she failed to reply quickly. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes. Stop yelling. I was chewing. I don't suppose you want me to choke." She said with attitude. Those anonymous texts always put her in a bad mood. However, she couldn't fully figure out what this text wanted to say until she received a photo, as an explanation. It was a photo of her and Bosley kissing at the beach, the same photo that Abby had received earlier.

"Pathetic." She muttered quietly, wondering why would someone even bother stalking her?

"Say what?" Abby questioned when she heard what Eve said.

"Nothing. I just saw a weird girl with her skirt way too high." Eve excused her words with this.

As she tried to keep herself entertained, she saw a few shiny cars parking for a few minutes and then driving away with the same person who parked them. Nothing was suspicious, even though all of those cars were potential victims for the crime. There was an Aston Martin, a Maserati, a Jaguar and a Mercedes. Any car thief would have stolen either one of those cars, not to mention the Mercedes owner left his keys in the car while grabbing himself a cup of coffee for a few minutes. Even Eve herself felt tempted to snitch the car, it was just so easy.

Then she saw another car park nearby and she knew this was it. She didn't know _how_ she was so sure, but that was most definitely where it would all go down. All she knew was that the car was a nice Lamborghini and the owner left it unattended for about five minutes. Just when the man walked in a building, another man walked towards the car. He was young and tall, Eve could only see him from the back, but something in her numbed her whole body. Without even thinking, she got out of the car where she was hiding and she ran towards the man.

"Freeze or I shoot!" She said loud enough for him to hear her, yet silent enough not to cause a huge scene at the street.

The man was startled by her voice. A little gadget dropped from his hand just before he would have melted the handle off and gotten into the car. He turned around and smirked. In his mind all he could see was Eve's low cut V-neck top.

"I forgot how sexy you are when you're all fired up." He smirked in her face just when she pushed him against the car.

"Melting the handle is so five years ago." She rolled her eyes. "Try breaking it off next time. At least there's no chance of harming the color of the car."

She could feel her heart beating really fast. Before she even realized what was going on, she was pushing the man in her car and driving away.

Bosley, Abby and Kate had heard it all on the ear-piece line and they jumped in their cars, driving to where Eve's location had been. However, when they arrived Eve was no longer there.

"Eve? Talk to me. Where are you?" Bosley questioned, but he received no reply for a long moment.

"Cut the conversation!" Eve demanded right when all the others Angels were starting to freak out.

Bosley didn't comply. He wanted to know she was alright. So he cut out the line only when it came to Eve hearing the Angels. But they could still hear everything she said. She just didn't know it.

"Speechless?" The car thief smirked at Eve. "Oh, the many times I've left you speechless…" He teased and she swung to hit him. His hand grabbed hers, twisted it sideways, twirled Eve around and pressed her against the car. "Speechless and panting. Just like our last night together." He kept on teasing.

Normally Eve would have a witty comeback line after which she would kick the guy's ass and leave him bleeding on the board-walk. But not this time. Something was happening to her and she was unable to gain control over herself once again. On one side she was emotional, like she was about to burst out in tears, like she wanted to run as far away as possible, like she would gladly punch his face and then take a picture of it for her Twitter. On the other side she was showing nothing: her face was cold, she was unable to speak. It's like she was an ice sculpture, just standing there.

"I knew you would figure it out. You've always been a smart girl. The Lamborghini was a nice touch, if you ask me." He finally let go of her, but instead of retaliating, she just stood there, processing the information. She had already figured out the Lamborghini score was supposed to make her remember that night when she went to jail after stealing a car of the same brand.

"Aww, come on, baby. Say something. Aren't you happy to see me again?" He took a step closer, cupping her cheeks with both hands.

Eve didn't move. She let her eyes meet with his for a very long moment. Once she finally got the courage to speak, she softly shrugged away from him. "Don't call me that again." Her voice cracked about three times with just one simple line.

"You always liked it when I called you _baby_." He didn't even let her breathe before he invaded her space once again, pinning her hands against the car, facing her and holding her against him.

"I don't care about you, Diego." She whispered weakly.

At the same time Bosley was standing between Abby and Kate, in the middle of the street where Eve was five minutes ago. He was listening to the conversation, feeling like his heart just flopped to the ground.

"If you didn't care about me you would have let me get busted at the club, the night Carlos was killed, the night the police got absolutely everyone except for me." The guy's hand trailed up from Eve's elbow, stopping at her shoulder.

She hated herself for even checking out if there were sparks between them. She hated how each time he looked at her she kept wondering if he was going to kiss her. She hated how she stood there unable to do anything, feeling like a school-girl. But she remained silent once again.

"I know it was _you_ who texted me to get out of there. Thanks for the warning." He winked and brought his face much closer to hers. His breath smelled like scotch, she wondered what did she ever like about him. And then he reminded her of it.

"Let's go back to my place, I can show you just how grateful I am that you saved me from jail." His voice was raspy, his eyes said that he was hungry and food was not what he was about to order.

He looked at her in this distinguishing way…only he had ever looked at her like this. Yes, he was a douchebag, a jerk, an ass, he was the complete opposite of what any girl would ever want to find in a guy. He was never on time for dates. Hell, he never _did_ dates. He was the kind of person to point at a girl and then have her, no questions asked. His wishes were always granted. He had a hold over women. He was an idiot. He was a complete moron. He was the man who didn't care about anyone else but himself. He was the one who would buy expensive alcohol for himself, instead of a gift for a girl. He was one of those people who stole 95% of the things lying around his house. He had a very sharp tongue and he always said those inappropriate things that everyone had to laugh at, just because he liked it this way. He was the man who, years ago, casually just announced to everyone in the car boosting crew that Eve was off-limits because he was going to date her. She didn't even know until Carlos told her about it. She had been claimed, like an object, she was someone's possession. She had gone against the No Dating Within The Crew policy that Carlos came up with. There was always just one girl in the crew anyway. Only exception was when both Eve and Gloria joined, but they were a team, inseparable. Again, exceptions, rules being disregarded and Eve being in the middle of it. Al of this was running through her mind, all those negative thoughts kept coming back in her memory like a tropical downpour. And all through this very long moment while she was zoned out in her thoughts, she was smiling at Diego in reality. His hands were on the small of her back, pushing her against him. There was this urge, the undeniable attraction, the lust, the longing, the memory. He was the man who didn't ask her if she even wanted to be his girlfriend. He was the man who _told_ her she was his girlfriend. But that also made him the only man who had ever put her _first_. He had chosen _her_. He could have had, and he was actually having, all the other girls that he wanted: the skinny ones, the Latinas, the foreigners, the Spring Breakers, the dancers, the girls who sell ice-cream at the beach. But one day he just pointed at Eve and said it was _her_ that he wanted. It was _her_ that had won. It was _her_ who felt like she was better than everyone else. It was also her whose ass had been literally kicked by Gloria, yelling at her to stop being so damn naive. All through this, it had been _her_: Eve and nobody else. No second option. No back-up plan. No competition. Just _her_!

She felt her knees going weak once she realized she was falling for his game once again. So what if he had made her feel like she was the only one? That didn't last long anyway. She ended up being the one screwed up. But she couldn't deny how good it felt when she was someone's best option. Tears formed in her eyes and she left a few of them fall down. Her thoughts now started to make a parallel between Diego and Bosley. Eve was what Diego chose, the only thing he wanted. Eve was also Bosley's second option, after Elisabeth. She had never felt worthy for Bosley. Yes, he was an ex-criminal as well, but he was a nice person now. While Diego was still an ass. He wasn't shy to tell her he wanted to have sex with her again. He didn't ask permission to hold her in his arms. He just did it, because it was _her_ that he wanted. And Bosley…he was so obsessed with the idea of Elisabeth that Eve often wondered if he was ever going to move on, not specifically with her, but with whoever else on this Planet. She liked the way he made her feel, but in the end there was always a throw-back to his past, to Elisabeth, to the woman he had once chosen. Eve was the one Diego chose. Elisabeth was the one Bosley chose, at least that's how Eve felt each time he looked at her. Or more so since the psychological torture by (E) started.

Diego's left hand remained on her hip while his right hand traveled up, electrifying every fiber of her body until it came to stop at the back of her neck. She gulped, it felt way too comfortable. She wanted to get out of there, but she didn't want to move at all. She wanted to scream, but she wasn't sure if it would be a scream of joy or of desperation, pain maybe. She didn't even notice how both of her hands ended up grabbing the hooks of his pants where a belt had to be placed. He was never one to follow rules. If his jeans needed a belt, he would go out without one. It suited her now that her fingers were wrapping against the little hooks, bringing his body even closer to her. Somewhere in between the smell of alcohol she could feel that same eau de cologne that he always used. She remembered how she bought him one, a little before their so called "relationship" had ended. They never felt equals as lovers. He desired her. She had feelings for him. He chose her. She didn't mind. The only time she felt like equals was in the world of crime. Both of them were good at what they did. Both of them knew how not to get caught. Both of them were quick thinkers who didn't like the law. Those were just a few of the many things that Eve was currently referring to as her "past life" and she absolutely never liked to discuss it, with anyone.

"Just like old times, baby." He whispered against her lips. He was leaning in for a kiss when unfortunately for him his words struck a nerve in Eve.

"Told you not to call me that." She gasped, realizing what she was doing. She had always had control over her body. She prided in being the best flirt in Miami, able to throw teases at people while not feeling anything on the inside. She could handle any situation. She had dodged so many chances to jump at Bosley's bones. Why was she all touchy-feely with this man now? She quickly removed her hands from his jeans and put them in her own pockets. She didn't exactly trust herself with this, so she figured the only way to be safe and remain a good and sane girl was to lock her hands away.

"You used to say it turns you on when I call you _baby_." He whispered, trying to re-gain the closure, to re-build the intimate moment that she was giving in to just a minute ago. But it wasn't happening and he could see it. Somehow Eve had managed to control herself again so he hit her with the one thing that he knew would surely break her. "Speaking of that word…" His hand lifted her shirt up just enough to be able to slide it underneath it and rest it against her bare stomach. "Is it a girl or a boy?" His question echoed in the air.

Eve was in complete shock. How dare he even ask? Did he even remember? Has he ever cared?

Bosley, Abby and Kate were listening. Until that point they figured that Eve was alright. Ghosts from the past were haunting everyone in the world. As hard as it was for Bosley, he decided to let Eve face this on her own. Clearly she didn't want them butting in, since she drove away with this guy. But once he realized where this conversation was going, his blood started boiling. A girl or a boy? This was impossible. There was absolutely no way Eve wouldn't have told them. But then again, he remembered how they spoke about stuff and each time her past came up in the conversation she just shut him off completely, concluding with the fact that her "past life" was something she was trying to forget. So maybe this was one of the things she was hiding. Each Angel had a dark secret that nobody knew about. Bosley certainly did, even though a part of his secret was out already, about Elisabeth. But Eve…no, she couldn't have ever lied to their faces.

He looked at Abby and Kate whose jaws were dropped, much like his also was. The girls just shrugged and looked away. Both of them knew Bosley had feelings for Eve and it surely sucked for him to find out about her past, let alone the fact that she had a child somewhere out there in this world and it was not from him. He couldn't explain this to himself, but along with the pain he felt in his heart, he also felt jealousy. Really strong jealousy. The kind of jealousy that consumed him and made his cheeks turn red, his fists were clenching and he looked around to try and figure out if Eve and the other guy were within reach so he could charge him with punches until his last breath. Bosley had never been an aggressive person, not even in his hacker days. This moment now was possibly the most vulnerable, yet strong and willing to fight that he had ever felt.

Eve inhaled sharply. She wasn't even looking at Diego. Every muscle in her body was clenched and she felt like she was about to break with all the pressure. It reminded her of the days in jail when she was the new girl and all the other inmates were ganging up on her, beating her up at lunch time and she had to stay strong. Not once had she ever broken in front of them. Finally they realized she was strong and they got bored and moved on to torture someone else. It was how she was going to deal with Diego, she needed to be strong.

"It's been five years since you dumped me." She said calmly. "May I remind you it was the moment I told you I might be pregnant." She continued speaking slowly, but very steadily. On the inside she did a happy dance to celebrate how well she was coping with appearing to be strong. "It's safe to assume you have _no_ right to ask me that question." She concluded with a smirk.

Her words only triggered his curiosity even more. He knew it had been years and he knew he was the one who dumped her. But that didn't mean he wasn't thinking about his child in those rare moments when he wasn't in an alcohol induced haze.

"I have the right to know." He stated, his voice was still calm. She just smirked, she had the upper hand now and it felt good. His hand moved away from her stomach and he grabbed her hand in his, trying to get to her. "Eve, tell me. Please? I've spent so many hours just wondering if there's a little girl or a little boy out there, not knowing that I'm their daddy." He said softly, but she wasn't budging. Eve shrugged her shoulders calmly. "Damn it, Evelyn! Tell me! It's my child!" He yelled suddenly, bumping his fists against the car angrily before pushing her against it as well. She felt her back almost crack under the force. Her bruises were not yet healed and the push felt even harder now that she was still sore.

"It would have been yours if you had stuck around. Like I said, you ran away like a coward. You left me to handle it on my own. And I did, as you can see I turned out quite fine." She dusted off her shirt, she wasn't pleased with the way he thought he could just touch her. She saw him glancing over at the car, it was one of Bosley's cars from the garage at the Agency, but she got to drive it for missions. And now she pretended it was her own. To top it all, she looked awesome and she was grateful she woke up early that morning, allowing herself more time to do her hair and make-up. She knew she looked good, it didn't make her a narcissist. Just confident in herself. And best of all: she was rubbing it in his nose that even though he had hurt her, she turned out to have an awesome life without him.

"You didn't kill my child, did you? You crazy bitch!" He said angrily, wondering if she was subtly telling him that. He tried to grab her hands and shake her, but she twisted him backwards, taking a few steps forward until he ended up pressed against a wall nearby, facing it, his lips smashing against the uneven plastering of the wall.

"You think an orphan girl who grew up in a Church would ever consider abortion!?" She wittily replied to him with a question.

Bosley cringed. His hands were tied, he couldn't do or say anything about this. And if Eve knew he was listening in on all of this, she would put a bullet through his head. Abby and Kate sat in one of the cars and kept on listening to Eve's conversation with her ex while looking at the way Bosley was nervously pacing around all worried and crushed.

"Do I have a daughter or a son? Come on, I'm begging you. I need you to tell me!" He pleaded one last time, but Eve kept on smirking.

"The moment I needed you when I was pregnant and you dumped me was the moment the question changed into: do _I_ have a daughter or a son? You, my dear, have nothing at all." She stated proudly, walking a little further away.

She had parked the car at the peer. There was an old building where she smashed Diego against the wall earlier, there was a dumpster, an abandoned little shop and the rest was the key and the water surrounding them. She casually walked in direction of the key and stood at the far off edge that was above the deepest end of the water. Diego followed her, intending to beg, to crawl in her feet if he had to, to cry and ask her ten more times until she would tell him the truth.

Once he caught up with her, she attacked him with questions of her own. And being a silly boy who let a girl control him, he answered it all, thinking it would make Eve answer his question too.

"So all this prep, the car busting down South Collins Avenue…you even made the news, you were _that_ dumb to leave trails…I just can't figure out the score. And don't say it was _me._ It won't be any flattering, given our history." She shrugged.

"Ah, I knew you would appreciate the thought behind it. Didn't you know it was me? I'm the only person from Carlos' gang still walking free. Besides you, of course. And Gloria." His words weren't making an impression on her until his last statement made her realize something.

"Gloria?" She questioned.

"Yeah, the person who told me where to find you also told me you were with Gloria. Or about to be with Gloria. I don't know, I was drunk, I wasn't following. And the bitch kept chewing her bubble gum, it was distracting." He explained and Eve picked up that some woman told him to go find her. But what about this statement that Eve was with Gloria or about to be with her? Clearly someone wanted to kill Eve. But that wasn't the surprising thing. What she couldn't believe was how come Carlos knew that Gloria was dead, but one of his closest people in the gang had no idea? Didn't Carlos tell the others?

"Once again…why did you come find me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"For the old times. Although I figure now that you're the big shot, all shiny polished and with a brand new car, you won't be interested in rusty old me." He was smirking until she slapped him across the face. She didn't exactly know why she did it. It just felt good. "Holy shit. You're engaged!?" He had just felt the huge diamond ring against his cheek which was now bleeding. It brought his attention to her left hand and he gasped. "Damn, he must be special."

"He is!" She said quite quickly. Bosley finally allowed himself to take another breath. He was starting to get pale, all his attention had been focused on hearing every word on the line and he had forgotten to inhale like a normal human being. Abby and Kate did a high-five in the car.

"I bet he's a good boy with manners, the kind of guy who would never make you scream like I did." Diego said proudly.

"What makes you think that the things you did to me were the things I wanted?" She came back at him, all guns blazing.

"Let's see…maybe the fact that you kept panting and telling me not to stop for, like…several hours…every night?" He suggested victoriously.

"We're not discussing that." She looked away, for a moment falling back to her state from earlier: the girl who was completely ruled by a man. She didn't like that side of her. She liked her independence and spark.

"Yes, let's not discuss it…" He stepped closer. "Let's simply re-live it. Tonight. My place? Your loverboy doesn't have to know." His hand brushed against her cheek and at that moment she realized something. True that Diego had put Eve first, he chose her. But he also broke her heart. And now that he was touching her again, she remembered how she had never been sure if he would caress her or smack her cheek. He never physically abused her, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared of him. All these years all that was left about him in her memory, was the fact that she once fell for him. Now a rush of different kind of memories came over her. She blinked a few times, remembering different moments when she wondered if he had raised his hand to hurt her or if he did it to hold her and to keep her safe. She had always been on edge with him. The young girl Eve might have thought she liked that. But the current day Eve hated it.

On the contrary, each time she had seen Bosley's hand come in close proximity, she had been sure it would be a caress, a nice touch that would leave her wanting more. He had this soothing way about him, when his skin came in contact with hers there were sparks. Bosley's hands were always warm and soft, his eyes were always piercing through her. No, he didn't make her scream and pant, at least not yet. Or at least not outside those dreams that she was never going to admit that she was having recently. But that didn't mean he didn't make her _feel_. The fact that neither one of them was coping with their feelings quite well was regardless to the current conversation with Diego. What truly mattered was that Eve felt things with Bosley…different things, good things. And she always wanted to feel more, to hear more, to experience more. She wanted more of him. It's not like she hadn't known this for a while already. It was just that it felt good to get this huge weight off of her shoulder: Diego, the person who was holding her back from fully letting go and being happy, quite like Elisabeth was holding Bosley back from the same exact thing.

Diego made her feel chosen. Bosley made her feel safe. Diego made her feel excited. Bosley made her feel thrilled. Diego made her feel happy. Bosley never allowed her to get sad. Diego didn't want to see her cry. Bosley had never made her cry. For Diego she was a girl. For Bosley she was _his_ girl. Diego always wanted to have fun with her. Bosley wanted her to always have fun with him. Diego had no idea how long they had been together. Bosley was often counting the minutes until she would show up in the Agency so they could be together. Diego had protected her reputation of a good car thief. Bosley had protected her life from any danger. Diego was Hell. Bosley was Heaven. Diego was fun. Bosley was funny. Diego was dangerous. Bosley was grounded. Diego was the person she fell for and kept remembering for years. Bosley was the person who picked her up after the fall, built her from scratch, shaped her into someone she started to be proud of and she could never forget that. Diego was the first one who taught her how to love. Bosley was the only one who taught her how to love _herself_. Diego was the person her heart had been beating insanely for. Bosley was the one her heart would voluntarily stop beating for. Diego had chosen her without a doubt and then dumped her without regret and remorse. Bosley was the one remorseful for not having already chosen her even when there was no doubt he won't regret that choice. Diego might have been her _all that_…but Bosley would be _it _for her!

She snapped out of making parallels. At least now she saw a lot of things clearly. And the truth was…she didn't even want to look at Diego anymore. Her hands grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. After his dirty little suggestion a minute ago, he probably thought she was giving into the temptation.

"Listen to me now. You better run and hide at the other side of the world. Because the stupid mistake I did when I texted you to run the night of the police action, I won't do it again. I'll find you. Oh, please make it hard for me to search for you. I was never one to bend, you know I like the chase. That's the first thing: I'm going to get you behind bars within a week." She smirked, gripping him tight enough to cause him pain with her fingernails. "Second thing: don't you ever dare think that you broke me. Nobody can ever break me and you know it. Least of all you! I'm not broken. I might have been just a little bent when you screwed me and then screwed me up, yes, I'm human. But I'm just like a straw…no matter how much you twist or bite it, the damn thing always stands up straight in the end." Suddenly Eve grew balls and summarized the whole thing into those three little conclusions. "And third, but most important of all: you deserve to spend the rest of your life rotting in a jail cell, hating every single day and spending every minute of your time wondering if you have a daughter or a son out there in the world, a real person who might have loved and respected you if you had done things differently the day you dumped me all alone, scared, pregnant and too young to handle it by myself. So enjoy the destiny that I'm willing to give you. I could simply shoot you right now. But I prefer to put you through pain and agony, quite like you did to me."

"I'm sorry. Evelyn. I'm so sorry. Forgive me?" He cried out under her grasp. Eve had a very specific way of inflicting pain. Bosley had seen this in her when she left bleeding one of the guys who put Abby in a water-tank. Eve's eyes were squinted, like there was a demon inside of her, urging her to make the other person glitch from pain.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it. It just makes everything worse. For you, of course." She smirked proudly, wanting to add: _Who's the big bad bitch now, huh!?_ But that would have sounded childish. And she wanted to get out of this with pride, class and dignity: all the things Diego had ruined in her years ago.

At the same moment a car arrived at the scene. Bosley had managed to get some common sense and track Eve's ear-piece to get the location after listening in on all of the conversation and figuring out Eve needed back-up.

He almost ran the guy over, hitting the breaks in the last moment. Diego was nearly about to pee in his pants. First he saw Abby and Kate walking out of the back seat of the shiny car. Then he saw Bosley who left the driving seat and joined the two girls in a threatening position, all staring at Diego.

Eve registered what was going on and she could have used the distraction to sucker-punch Diego. She had been itching to do it now. But instead, she grabbed his chin with one hand and forcefully turned his face back towards her.

"You're going to look me in the eyes while I do this!" She commanded and he complied. There was regret in his eyes. There was pain, but not the kind of pain and regret for having turned her life around. He only regretted going through all this trouble just to find her and talk to her again after so many years. And he was in pain because the girl was an absolute psychopath who was enjoying every second that her nails dug deeper into his skin. And in all fairness, if until yesterday Eve had the memory of him turning her life around and she had been upset about it, then surely from tomorrow she would be nothing but ecstatic about that same fact. Yes, everything changed for her. But no, nothing was worse than what it had been while she was with him. In fact she couldn't imagine herself having a better life at this moment and maybe a part of this was because of Diego. Well, she could opt for having Gloria in her life again, but that would have been way too perfect and it would have been just a dream sequence. And now, having the three Angels there to back her up, it felt more like reality.

Eve pushed him backwards until he was stepping at the edge of the key. Slowly she brought her left hand up, intentionally, so he could see her diamond ring one more time. And then she swung at him with all the force that was in her. She hit him so good that he bounced back a couple of meters, ending up in the water with a loud splash.

That was the moment she realized something else…the Angels were standing there, looking quite shocked, speechless and frazzled, most of all Bosley.

"You didn't switch my line off, did you?" It wasn't a question, but rather a statement Eve directed towards Bosley.

The look on his face would have given her the answer. However, he simply looked away. Was he not able to look at her anymore?

"Eve, we should go back to the Agency…" Kate suggested lightly, trying to walk towards Eve while Abby and Bosley remained in complete silence standing next to each other and looking towards the horizon.

Kate ended up driving Eve's car while Abby drove Bosley's. The other two cars that they used for undercover during this mission remained parked in front of the Starbucks and the Gentleman's club. They were either going to get towed or the Angels would get them back to the Agency tomorrow. Either way, they weren't too bothered about the vehicles.

Eve walked in and started to play with Ann-G as if nothing had happened. The expression on her face was soft and it seemed genuine. She even smiled when the little bunny tried to hop but given she was just a baby she ended up rolling on the floor until Eve picked her up and kissed her nose.

"It freaks the Hell out of me when she does this!" Abby stated, meaning the way Eve's life had just been shattered by a huge bomb, yet she was right there in front of them, acting absolutely normal and unaffected. "Can you imagine how many times she might have been really hurt and we never even knew about it?" She added softly, speaking to Kate silently.

Bosley had fled the scene. He was upstairs, in his room, trying to understand what had hit him. He used to think the worst pain in the world would be if he got hit by a meteorite rain, ever since he saw a documentary on National Geographic a few years ago. Now he found himself secretly wishing the apocalypse could have happened, like, an hour ago, so that none of this drama could have happened. How could she never tell him about this? The moment he asked himself that, he realized he couldn't be an egoist. He never told the Angels that Elisabeth was Charlie's daughter. This would have been a huge shock for them. But scratch that, Eve was winning this thing: she had a child!

A call from Charlie gathered all Angels in the living room quite soon. The man could tell they were all hiding something from him and he wasn't pleased.

"Angels, you know I'm not only your boss, but also a part of the team. Right?" He cleared his throat to calm down a little bit. "If there's anything I need to know you should never hesitate to tell me. Otherwise things can go wrong. Very wrong. And complicated. And in the end…bad things happen." Charlie was using psychological torture, referring to what happened to Elisabeth. But only one person caught the reference. "Isn't that so, John?" He knew that was a low blow, but it was unacceptable for his Angels to be hiding things from him.

"Yes, Charlie." Bosley gulped. "There is nothing you need to know. We'll talk to you tomorrow." He pressed the red button on the loudspeaker, ending the call in a very abrupt way.

After a long silent pause, Kate spoke up first. "Uh, okay, well…Abby and I are heading home." She received no answer so she just shrugged.

"Wait." Eve called out while the other two girls were heading towards the door. It gave them hope that they might get to talk, maybe Eve would tell them about her child. "You forgot your car keys." Eve tossed Kate the bunch of keys and then continued playing with the little white bunny.

"Okay, this is insane, you guys." Abby put her hands in the air, she was done being quiet. "Eve, you can't keep shutting us off. You heard Charlie, we're all a team. We need to know things about each other, so we can protect one another." The blonde Angel walked over to Eve. At this point she was no longer scared for her life. There was nothing Eve could do to hurt her more than the pain Abby felt when a total stranger had to reveal possibly the biggest secret Eve had.

"Ask away." Eve smiled at the three of them, it was definitely not the reaction they expected of her.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Eve said shortly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Abby questioned when her turn came up.

"I didn't have to." Eve replied.

"Is it true?" Bosley jumped in, he couldn't wait to ask her that.

"No." Eve replied sincerely. Finally one of the Angels came up with a valid question that actually meant something. Abby and Kate had blown their chance, asking things that could be replied vaguely and that was exactly how Eve handled it.

"What do you mean: _no_?" Bosley raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean: _is it true_?" Eve held her ground annoyingly well.

"Do you have a child from this guy?" He asked and Eve smirked. He wasn't sure why she did it.

"Nope." She said calmly. It was wrong of him to specify this much. He blew up his question too. Eve could have a child from someone else. Or never had a child at all. Either way, the answer to the specific question was a _No_.

"If either one of you would come up with questions that makes sense, just write them down and hand me the list tomorrow morning. I'll be happy to reply. Until then, see ya." Eve waved and walked out to her bike. She hated how the Angels were always on their toes with her, as if she was going to break if they asked her a question. She hated being treated like a little princess. She was a grown up woman who could handle an uncomfortable talk. But it seemed like nobody had the balls to start a serious conversation with her. Then again, it was her own fault, up to an extent. Abby and Kate had opened up a lot, Eve knew almost everything about their past lives. The girls knew about Bosley a bit as well. But nobody knew a thing about Eve. She never spoke about it. So it's not like she could blame them for not asking since she had made it so obvious that she wasn't fond of speaking of the past.

There was a moment of silence in the Agency after Eve left. It was late afternoon and they weren't sure if they wanted to be all at the same place together. But the girls didn't want to leave Bosley on his own.

"So I'm guessing we're not finishing the case?" Abby spoke up first. They already realized it was just a carefully thought-out plan to get Eve's attention.

"We _have_ to finish it!" Kate insisted, she didn't want to let Ray down.

"Girls, settle down." Bosley could feel the tension in the air and it wasn't too pleasant. "Eve said she was getting the guy behind bars. It's her thing. Let her do this. Ray will get the guy in the end. But it's not our place to butt in or help out."

"Wow. Bosley…the voice of reason." Abby rolled her eyes. She wasn't annoyed with him. She just didn't know how to handle her emotions.

"Bos, you wanna talk about…_it_?" Kate asked softly.

"No." He cut her off. "You heard Eve. There's no child. End of story."

"But you heard her ex-boyfriend. She never even corrected him." Abby thought out loud.

"She also never confirmed it." Bosley jumped at Eve's defense, not only because he wanted to be on her side, but mainly because he wanted his theory to be true.

"She said she didn't get an abortion…" Kate trailed off.

"Are you going to believe what she said to _him_ or what she said to _me_?" Bosley raised an eyebrow. Eve had been arguing with someone, wanting to hurt him. And then she had been replying Bosley's questions. He wanted to believe she told him the truth.

"Since I'm always the one to go dark within a conversation…" Abby spoke hesitantly. "A child would explain all of Eve's secretiveness, her money issues, the money transfers, the way she doesn't greedily spend her salary on herself. I mean, we live in Miami, surrounded by fashion. One would think a young girl would be interested in a day of shopping, right? But she never spends money on herself. Ever!" She sighed dramatically. "The only logical explanation would be that she is paying child support. Maybe she has the kid living somewhere else. She probably doesn't even see her or him. But I know Eve, she would never abandon anybody, let alone her own child."

"Hate to say this, but that theory sounds awfully good." Kate shrugged, looking over and noticing how stressed out Bosley was.

"The baby…" Bosley muttered quietly. He remembered their weekend in Puerto Rico, the way Eve had an instant connection with the baby of one of Maria's children. Eve had spent hours, having fun at the back-yard lunch and having the baby in her hands. She held on to it, she played with the little baby-girl, she cuddled her, she made sure she was safe when she was in the pool, she gave her food, she clapped her hands in rhythm with the music, she kissed her forehead and touched her nose as if it was her own child. Bosley had been wondering why Eve had such a strong motherly instinct. For a moment he had imagined the two of them in the future, having a child of their own. It was all happy thoughts until he realized Eve's motherly instincts weren't a promise for the future, but rather a reminder of her past. He felt chills in his body and inevitably there was this strong sense of overwhelming jealousy. And pain. How could she be so perfect, yet not so perfectly honest with him?

"Bos, what are you thinking?" Kate asked after a long moment in which he had been staring at the wall and not responding.

"I don't even know." He shrugged.

Abby took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around him. "We know it's hard for you, Bos." She whispered softly.

Kate followed her, embracing him from the opposite side. The two of them were stuck on him. They wanted to transfer some energy, some life, some hope into him. He felt numb, lifeless, scared. That wasn't a good look for him. They wanted their funny guy back.

"We know you like her. And this whole thing sucks for you. But you have to remember she must have done it to protect her child and herself. At least now we know there won't be any huge piece of mystery left around her. I mean, now that this is out on the open…" Kate tried to make sense out of the situation.

"Jeez, Kate…you suck at this!" Abby rolled her eyes at Kate's failed attempt to turn this into a good thing. "Am I _that_ insensitive when I try to console someone?" Abby directed her question towards Bosley, trying to make him laugh. He usually liked teasing her and telling her she was the meanest one of all. It was a part of their little game.

"I uh, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." Bosley shrugged them off of him lightly. He was in no mood for jokes. He didn't want to hear explanations. He had two theories in his mind and both of them hurt like Hell. He wanted to be alone. "See you tomorrow 9am."

"Isn't it 10am? Eve said we're meeting at 10." Kate questioned.

"It was 10. Now it's 9. Goodbye." He said with a little bit of attitude. Truthfully he just wanted to have his coffee with Abby and Kate at 9 and maybe get used to talking like a normal person by the time Eve would come over at 10.

However, Kate then texted Eve to come over at 9. So the next morning everyone arrived at the same time. Bosley didn't like it when the girls were late.

"Good morning, girls." He greeted them calmly. He had all night to think things through and while his head was still a huge mess, he had time to calm down and gather some strength to act normal. "Let's go get breakfast at that beach bar you like. Then we need to think of what we'll be saying to Ray about the case. Eve, this is entirely up to you. But we'll talk about it when we get back to the Agency. Now it's time for fun." He raised an eyebrow challengingly, showing off a little smile.

Eve smiled as well and Abby and Kate were a bit hesitant to what was going on. Denial was never the way to handle things. Ever. They walked out, giving Eve and Bosley a moment alone.

"Eve?" He caught her attention when she was giving food to Ann-G. "I believe you." He said simply. "You know, when you said you don't have a child." It was more of a question than a statement. He figured if he got her to think he was completely fooled by her words, she may crack and spill something out.

"Good." She nodded and linked her hand with his cheerfully. "Now stop walking on egg-shells." She smiled. "Let's go get food, I'm starving."

She sounded genuine, like she was really happy that he believed her. But was it the truth? It seemed so. This gave him a lot more peace and he walked out with her, joining Abby and Kate.

"Bos, where are we going? There's this bar right over there…" Kate pointed at the beach in front of them. "We can walk."

"Or if we go to Flamingo again we can take the car-…" Right the moment when Abby said "car", a vehicle stopped abruptly right in front of them.

A young woman walked out of the driver's seat, slamming the door behind her. She looked beyond pissed. The Angels had never seen her before, but she seemed to be familiar with one of them.

"What? You didn't think I'd do this?" She walked up to Eve. For a beautiful young girl she surely didn't have much manners. "I told you, if you don't double the pay-check, I bounce." She folded her arms and Eve was completely taken aback.

"Uh…" Eve stuttered.

"I don't care that your friends here don't know about this. If you can't pay, I'll talk. It's impossible to raise her up with what you give me." The woman yelled, tossing her hands in the air frantically. "So I suggest you do it yourself. I'm out of this. I hate babysitting anyway. I'm not her mother. I don't owe her anything. You owe me two previous pay-checks." She said angrily, opening the back door and forcing a little child out of the car. The kid was crying and once she laid eyes on Eve, she ran to her and hugged her knees tightly. "Transfer my money by the end of the week or I'll make sure the people you wanted me to protect her from, would know exactly where she is!" The young woman was done causing a scene and while everyone was speechless she jumped in her car and drove away fast. Within seconds she was out of sight.

Abby and Kate wished they were invisible at this moment, so nobody would notice how incredibly uncomfortable they felt. Moreover, they hadn't even tried to stop this wild woman.

Bosley's jaw was reaching the pavement. He had literally _just_ started to calm down, thinking Eve said the truth when she told him there was no child. And now _this_ happened.

Eve looked around her. This was insane. Her two female friends were like zombies, with zero emotion left in them. Bosley was back to _"Oh No She Didn't!"_ kind of state while looking at her. And to top it all, there was a child blocking the circulation of blood in her feet, holding on to her knees for dear life. She kneeled down and pulled the kid's chin up. She was beautiful. A five year old Latina girl with honey color hair, hazel eyes full of tears, tiny fingers and very warm hands. She looked exactly like Eve. She made her smile, remembering the times when she was her age, it was like looking at herself in a magic mirror that took 20 years off of her and she was a kid once again. There was a spark. There was something. There was a deep connection. The child was trembling, she was clearly scared. Eve picked up one of her hands and saw the little bracelet on it, with two names written on it. First name was "Theresa", followed by a little heart shape and then there was "Eve".

Eve's lower lip trembled. For the first time in her life she wanted to handle something with tears, a huge downpour of salty uncontrollable tears. But crying would be useless. The child needed attention and she was going to give it to her.

"Come here, Theresa." She opened her arms and invited the child in for a hug. She picked her up and let her sit on the fence in front of the Agency, so they could be face-to-face while Eve was standing up.

"Are you okay?" Eve ran her hand through the child's hair, pulling it backwards so she could see her face better. "That bruise…did this woman hit you?" She touched a sore spot on the kid's cheek and it triggered a wince. But there was no sound at all. Oh yes, this was definitely an Eve mini-me, a girl who wasn't letting anyone know when she was hurt. "Are you hungry?" Eve asked once again, but the child was not speaking at all.

She turned around to check if Abby, Kate and Bosley were giving any signs of human behavior, but they simply looked at the ground. None of them could say something. None of them even wanted to speak.

"You'll be staying with me now. Okay? I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise. I'll protect you, sweetheart." Eve whispered to the child and let her hand caress the kid's cheek softly. She felt how the girl leaned in, she wasn't scared of Eve. It made her smile.

"Escuchame ahora…" Eve spoke in Spanish and she saw how the girl looked up at her. She told her to listen and the child complied. Clearly she knew Spanish as well. "I'm going to take you to the beach today, okay? We will get food and nice chocolate milk. Then I need to work for a little bit, but this afternoon I'm taking you shopping. We'll get you the nicest princess clothes. You like princess movies, right?" Eve spoke in a fun manner, wanting to melt some ice between her and the child. She saw a nod and it was good enough, it was some sort of progress.

"If you guys are done judging me, we can go have breakfast now." Eve faced the Angels, urging them to move towards the beach bar that was nearby.

"Shit just hit the fan." Abby muttered to Kate, walking forward before the others. "Bosley is never going to get over this lie."

"God! Enough with the gossip already. Shut up and walk." Kate groaned in annoyance.

Right behind them there was Bosley. He waited for Eve to put the girl back on her feet. The kid stuck her hand up in the air and Eve instantly held it tight. She could feel the tiny hand was all sweaty and trembling.

"It's okay, Theresa. You're with me now. We'll have fun." Eve smiled down at her and they took a few steps forward, leveling up with Bosley.

"Eve, I…" He stuttered.

"Save it, Bosley." She came across as a completely different person. With Theresa now by her side she acted way colder.

"But I…" He tried to speak again.

"No, I don't want to hear it." She shrugged and walked faster, catching up with Abby and Kate.

They all sat down at a table right over the sand. Everyone ordered for themselves and Eve didn't think twice before she ordered food for Theresa first. The child had her own seat, but she wanted to sit in Eve's lap and nothing was going to stop her. Eve picked her up, placing her on her feet and rocking her gently while playing with her hair. She could see the way Kate was trying really hard to only look down at her cup of coffee. Bosley was closing his eyes for a long moment, inhaling and opening them again tentatively, as if he was fighting with the nerves inside of him. Abby…well, she had a reaction that amused Eve.

"Abbs, you feeling alright?" Eve questioned, seeing a couple of tears roll down Abby's cheeks while she was looking at Eve and Theresa's interactions.

"She's so beautiful." Abby whispered, looking at the child.

"I know." Eve remained calm and collected while making a loose braid out of Theresa's hair. "There, now all you need is a pretty pink dress and you'll be a real princess." She smiled down at the child and tickled her gently. It was the first time she saw her smile. It was a precious moment.

Theresa looked up at Eve and something was bothering her. Weirdly, Eve knew exactly what it was. "I know, sweetheart. I'm hungry too. But the nice waitress is going to bring our food very soon." She pat her head lovingly.

The child started to fidget and Eve realized she had a short attention span, quite like herself. "Okay, why don't we go see if the water is cold? When we return there would be pancakes at the table. Come on, let's go. I'll teach you how to do cartwheels on the sand." She giggled lightly, it was the only way to make the child relax and feel safe once again.

"You guys wouldn't mind, would you?" Eve looked back at her friends and they nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll wave at you when the food arrives." Kate said nicely, wondering if she should take Abby away and take care of the crying mess that she was a couple of minutes ago.

"Actually, wait up." Bosley stood up and joined Eve. "May I?" He asked, not wanting to intrude.

"Uh…" Eve felt a little uncomfortable. But then she saw Theresa extending her hand to hold hers and with her other little hand she reached out to hold Bosley's hand. "Well, I guess you may then." She shrugged lightly.

After a few steps Eve let go of Theresa's hand and she did a cartwheel, landing on her ass intentionally. It made the child laugh at her. She had a similar laughter, it wasn't too loud, but it was sweet and genuine. And when she smiled, she had both joy and pain in her eyes. Bosley forced himself to look away, he wasn't sure if he liked the fact that Theresa was a complete copy of Eve or maybe he hated the fact that someone else had created Theresa, along with Eve.

"Come on, it's your turn. Put your hands in the air, now touch the ground and put your feet up. Don't worry, I'll catch you." She instructed, showing her the stages of doing a cartwheel. Once Theresa got over her initial fear, she did what Eve taught her and she felt Eve's hands grabbing her feet and helping her steady herself up in the air, now hanging upside down. The child saw the people at the beach backwards, she saw the waves above the clouds in the sky and it was something new for her. It made her giggle uncontrollably. Eve only allowed her a few seconds in this position before she gently let her roll back into a normal standing position. It wasn't exactly a cartwheel, but it was fun anyway.

"Now let's go dip our toes in the water and when we go back to the table we can tell Abby and Kate if the water is nice. I can take you swimming tomorrow if you want." Eve nudged Theresa's shoulder very lightly. She was trying to trigger different reactions out of her. She wanted her to talk, but other than a few giggles, the child wasn't uttering another sound.

They tested the water and Theresa saw the other kids playing in the water. She wanted to go a little deeper, but Eve wasn't letting her do it. First of all because Eve was freaking out if the child may drown. Secondly, Eve was wearing a long dress that would be soaking wet if she took another step forward. But she saw the kid's pleading eyes and it felt so weird to deny her anything.

"I can take her in…if you want?" Bosley suggested. Eve eyed him, he wore trousers that were going to look ridiculous if they were wet up to the knees. But he offered nicely and if she said _No_, then she would be a bitch.

"Okay, but just until the knees. Not further. And hold both of her hands." She instructed, biting her lower lip as she saw him walking in with Theresa. "Bosley. Careful. Please?" The words just escaped her lips. She couldn't shake that weird feeling, the responsibility to make sure the child was safe.

Bosley turned around to face Eve once again, offering her a soft smile. "Don't worry, Eve." He said and his voice was once again soothing, rather than annoying for her.

Eve stayed at the sand, watching him carefully let Theresa jump around. His trousers were not only wet until the knee, but the child was splashing water all around and his shirt was also soaking wet. Somehow he didn't seem to mind. He was smiling and laughing with the child.

At the table Kate took the opportunity to talk to Abby while both of them kept their eyes on Bosley, Eve and the child.

"What was that thing earlier?" Kate questioned, referring to the fact that Abby randomly just started crying. "Please don't tell me you have a secret child as well."

"I most certainly don't have a child, relax." Abby giggled. "I felt my heart breaking when I saw Eve and her daughter. I could only imagine how Bosley is feeling right now. I mean, look at him…he's taking care of someone else's child. A few weeks ago he was telling us about the love of his life, the girl he lost years ago. He barely managed to get to the point where he would be comfortable with Eve. And now this. I mean, he's like a brother to me. I love him dearly. I don't ever want to see him hurt."

"Whoa, wait a minute here. You're forgetting that Eve is like a sister to us. I'm sorry, but if you're blaming Bosley's unhappiness on Eve, I'm not backing you up. I love him, but I love her too. That's why it sucks to be in the middle of this. There's no way I would be picking sides, so please don't do that yourself." Kate shook her head.

"What? No! That's not what I meant. I'm not blaming Eve. If I had a child I would have kept it a secret as well. I understand her completely. I'm just saying that I know how hurt Bosley is right now…" Abby trailed off.

"Why do I get the feeling you're speaking from personal experience?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Remember the man I was telling you about? The one I was with for a year? The one I told you I was in love with…" She gulped. "Yeah, well it turned out he had a wife and a son in California while cozying up with his boss' daughter in New York, just to get a better job and transfer his family to Manhattan."

"You? Ouch!" Kate cringed. "What happened? Did he get busted? Did your father fire him?"

"Yes. Me." It was weird seeing Abby affected by something a man did to her. She was the one who got attached to guys the least. Kate was hung up over Ray. Eve was all over Bosley. Abby was the independent one. "He got the raise, he got the job, he transferred his wife and kid and took them to a family dinner my father was throwing at our Penthouse on the Upper East Side. He introduced me to them both. He called me Miss Sampson. My father said he wished one day I would find a wonderful husband quite like this guy. I smiled, there were people from the media at the table. Once the dinner party from Hell finished, I went upstairs and chopped off my hair, deleted my Facebook page and volunteered for Africa." She explained calmly. Kate gasped when she heard about Africa. "Don't worry, they didn't accept me." Abby shrugged, as if this was the most important thing.

"He broke your heart…" Kate summed it up and Abby just nodded. "I'm so sorry, Abbs." She pulled her in for a hug until they were interrupted by the waitress who brought them all kinds of sweet treats for breakfast.

"We should call them…" Abby suggested.

"No. Wait. Give them a moment. It must be really hard for Bosley to be doing this, but look at him…he's starting to adjust. And look at Eve, she's smiling." Kate pointed towards the beach where the others were playing.

"I'm not judging her about this…but she really did just screw him up majorly." Abby shrugged and this time Kate didn't jump at her. She understood her a little better now. Abby had gone through something similar, it was clearly a shock.

They allowed them a few more minutes before they started to feel bad that they were keeping the child from having food. Kate waved at Eve and a minute later all of them were back at the table. Bosley was soaking wet and so was Theresa, but both of them seemed happy.

"Come here, sweetheart." Eve put Theresa on a chair next to her. Cuddling was alright, but when it was time for food it was no time for playing. Eve respected food and she always took it seriously. "Here's your strawberry pancake. And your chocolate milk, but be careful, it's very hot." She took the little hair clip off her own hair and she helped Theresa get her hair away from her face by pulling it up with the clip. "Want me to cut your pancake?" She asked, but then noticed how the child was handling it on her own. "Oh, you can do it yourself. Good girl." She said cheerfully and let Theresa focus on her food.

"About Ray and the case. Diego is going to jail. I know where to find him. He bought an apartment a little outside the center of Miami. I'll give Ray the address. I have incriminating information on the guy and enough proof to get him a 20 year sentence." Eve said calmly. It wasn't what they all wanted to talk about, but it was at least a conversation starter.

"Uh…" Kate glanced at the child. Eve just shrugged, clearly Theresa had no idea who this Diego person was. "Alright then. We can frame him for the car busting those previous days and we can provide additional information. Oh Ray is going to love…uh, this." Kate was about to say "me" but she quickly realized it wouldn't sound right anymore.

"What about Charlie?" Abby asked in turn. "Bosley, I know you want us to tell him…"

"No. It's alright. I'll handle Charlie. We're not telling him about this." Bosley cut her off.

"But the other day you were saying Charlie must know everything…" Kate was beyond confused.

"Not this. Not now. This is Eve's personal matters. If she wants she can tell him, she's old enough to decide on her own. But in my humble opinion, it would be better if Charlie doesn't know." Bosley stood firmly behind his words. He had an ulterior motive. A week ago he didn't tell Charlie about the whole Elisabeth aspect of the torture that the Angels had been through. Now he didn't want Charlie to know that Eve was being tortured by someone from her past. Charlie hated personal vendettas. Bosley didn't need him freaking out for the team.

Then he noticed something, Theresa was staring at a few kiwi rolls in his plate. "Do you want them? Here, have them, have the other fruit as well." Bosley pushed his plate towards the child, but she wasn't going to touch it. "Do you know kiwi looks like an ugly small potato, but it's green and soft. And it grows on trees. It's a funny fruit. My sister never liked eating it, but it tastes really good. Come on, try it." He managed to get the girl interested and relaxed enough to grab her fork.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Eve told her when she saw her head snap at her for approval.

Theresa chose the smallest piece of kiwi and picked it up without messing with anything else in Bosley's plate. For a five year old she definitely had manners. She cringed when she felt the sour taste at first, but then she started chewing on it and she enjoyed it.

"Kiwi is one of my favorite things." Bosley said to her with a smile. "It's sour…and sweet." He glanced at Eve briefly, she definitely understood the reference to his Best Man speech at his sister Carmen's wedding. He had said that love was both sour and sweet tasting.

Eve looked away, fixing her dress uncomfortably, just to avoid his gaze. "Theresa, baby, are you sleepy?" Eve noticed how the child started rubbing her eyes once her food was finished.

"We have to head back to the Agency anyway. Ray is going to call me in half an hour. Eve, you can put her in one of the rooms while we discuss how much information you're willing to give the police." Bosley suggested.

"No, she's not leaving my side. She can sleep on the couch." She said firmly. "As for the police, I'm giving them all the information I have. It's time Diego pays his debt to society as well. I'm not holding back, nor protecting him anymore."

"Did you really warn him about the bust of the whole gang a few months ago? But how did you know, when did you text him?" Kate wondered out loud.

"Yes. I don't even know why I did it." Eve sighed, finishing her cup of coffee and letting Theresa lean against her sleepily. "Right after you guys came for me, I saw a car parking at the back of the building. He was driving, nobody was with him. Bosley was walking me out, I was covered in Carlos' blood. I failed to save that girl, Martha…so I guess it was a moment of temporary insanity. I grabbed a phone from one of the guards that you had tackled down, I texted him quickly and then I ditched the phone. Bosley didn't notice, he was telling Abby not to freak out and faint because the blood on me wasn't all mine." She explained honestly.

"Ah." Abby let out a whisper, remembering that moment. "Seriously, you were all shaken up and yet you found the time to save your ex from jail?" She projected enough sarcasm in her voice to make Eve roll her eyes at her.

They all returned to the Agency and Eve wrote down an address. Bosley's search finished in 5 seconds, coming up with images, information and live camera feed for the building where the apartment was.

"Nice place, safe neighborhood. He kind of sucks at paying his bills, though. I wonder who his flatmate is…" He commented out loud since the apartment was listed for two people.

"Bos, there's only one bedroom." Abby pointed out. Clearly Diego didn't have a flatmate, unless they slept in one bed together.

"He lives there alone." Eve stated seriously. "He bought the apartment for me. Well, for _us_. We never got to move in. I guess you already know why." She shot a glance at Bosley, referring to the fact that he heard everything on the com-line the previous day.

Theresa's eyes were closing and Eve noticed that. "Guys, you have the address. Tell Ray the code to Diego's safe box behind the couch is 90721. He keeps everything that might incriminate him, in that box. Ray would have enough to arrest and get a trial going. Now I need to go take care of her. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay? If there's something you need, text me, don't call, I don't want to wake her up. "She waved goodbye and since it would be impossible to put Theresa on the back of her motorcycle, she used Kate's car to drive back to Biscayne Marina.

Eve put the child in her bed and it didn't take more than 5 seconds until she was sound asleep. She must have been exhausted. Eve remembered how scared she was early in the morning when the crazy babysitter bitch dropped her off and made a huge scandal. There was the possibility of someone having beat Theresa up, since there was a bruise on her cheek and Eve also noticed one on her left leg when Bosley was walking the child towards the water earlier. There was another bruise on her right hand too.

She put a blanket on top of her and sat next to her, humming a song, even though she was already asleep. It kind of felt natural. There were so many things in Eve's head. She was trying to stay normal, but she was constantly being torn apart by her thoughts. Theresa being with her now was putting her in the number one spot for (E)'s silly revenge and Eve was terrified to even think what that psycho can do to the child.

With the laptop next to her, she sat on the edge of the bed and made a very generous money transfer. It left her personal bank account with the balance of 156 dollars for the next three weeks. That would have to include gas, food, phone bill and now she had to not only provide for herself, but for the child as well. She had no idea how she was going to buy her clothes and shoes even. It's not like she had friends who can give her clothes from their own children. So there was always the possibility of getting money with crime, but Eve was above that lifestyle now.

She checked her e-mail and something caught her attention. Online casino spam. For a moment she contemplated playing with a 100 dollars, see if she could triple them. But then she remembered this whole thing was a scam. Yes, she was amazing at Texas Hold'Em Poker, but she always played live, with a real croupier, in a real casino. Not that this was any excuse for even thinking of using her last money for poker instead of providing for the child. She just needed more money. But what kind of a message would that send to Theresa if Eve was falling for every illegal trap when she was under pressure?

While wondering how to handle her situation, she noticed Theresa started to wake up. Her face was pale and she looked sick. Then Eve realized she was actually going to be sick. Eve was used to the motion in the boat. But she had to bear in mind that a five year old might get sick easily.

"No, no, no. Don't cry. Come with me." Eve took Theresa to the bathroom and held her while she was being sick. Fifteen minutes later she managed to calm her down. It was a child's purest reaction to cry when something was wrong, but Eve had no idea how to handle that. However, she didn't have a problem at all. Anything she did was good enough to make the little girl feel happy again. But when they returned to Eve's bedroom, Theresa kept rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Oh sweetheart. You're exhausted. Let's go on an adventure. We'll sleep outside." She said in funny voice, trying to ease the child to the idea of sleeping without a roof on top.

Eve grabbed the little mattress that she kept on the deck so she could tan on it. She also grabbed the blanket and a pillow. She helped Theresa hop off the boat and she could sense how much more comfortable the child felt once there had steady ground under her feet. That was possibly the only difference between the two of them: Eve loved the rocking of the boat while Theresa was sea-sick quite easily.

She laid the mattress on the pavement, near the key where all the boats were docked. She chose a place with some shade from the trees and some sunshine. She didn't want to freeze, nor burn the child. She let her lay down and she fell asleep without a problem. Eve sat next to her, tucking her in and making sure everything was alright. Sleeping at the dock was definitely a new low, but there was nothing else she could have done on a short notice. The child was sleepy, she had to respect it and give her a place to sleep without being sick. That just so happened to be the dock where a few people walked by and eyed her weirdly.

Theresa slept until the evening. Then Eve took her back to the boat, hoping the sickness would have passed. She ordered some pizza and drinks for them and Theresa had a shower. Now the problem was that she had no clothes.

"You remember the blonde girl from the beach this morning? She's my friend Abby. These are her shorts. She bought them pink, but they don't fit her well. You can have them, I won't tell her. It will be our little secret!" She winked at the child and grabbed a little tank top that was way too tight to be worn by a grown up anyway. "Do you like this? It's all white, so it would look great with your new shorts. Try it on." She gave it to her, speaking adventurously and trying to keep her entertained.

After having dinner Eve told Theresa a story about three Angels who fight against the bad people with the help of their other Angel friend, a boy who was always there for them. Theresa was energetic for a while, Eve let her play a game on her laptop, but then she started feeling sleepy again. Eve definitely knew how that felt like, there were days in anyone's life when you just want to sleep all the time and be lazy.

She put her on the bed once again and she hoped it would be alright this time. It was one thing to take a nap outside during the daytime, but it was a completely different thing to sleep outside at night. Not to mention, Eve was quite tired as well, she needed to go to bed too.

Both of them fell asleep on the bed and it must have been a little after midnight when Theresa started pulling on Eve's hand. She opened her eyes, realizing the child was not feeling well again. Eve didn't have anything to soothe the pain, no anti-sea-sickness pills, no idea what she could do. Her only option now was to leave the boat behind and to take Theresa to a safer and steadier place, this time with a roof.

Eve went online on her laptop and made a reservation in a local hotel, for the two of them, for that night only. She wrote down the number of her credit card and by the time she was finished picking up a few things for an overnight stay, she saw lights in front of her boat. A car had just parked nearby and a male figure was walking towards the boat. She went into complete defense mode, hiding Theresa in the wardrobe and grabbing a gun, pointing it towards the door. Once the doorknob was twisted, she was ready to shoot. Luckily for her, the other person revealed his identity just in time.

"Eve? Relax! It's me, Bosley." He whispered and she hit his chest angrily. "Ouch, why did you just do that?"

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?" She questioned, a little irritated with the sudden visit.

"Why are you checking into a hotel in the middle of the night?" He asked in turn.

"Why are you stalking me?" She wasn't going to give him an answer, so she just kept on asking stuff.

"Why are you shutting me off?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" She put the gun down.

"Why do you feel like you can't confide in me?" He felt a little insulted.

"Why do you think you I have to tell you everything?" She countered.

"Why don't you realize that I _want_ to know stuff…" He trailed off, taking a step towards her. "I care." He added softly.

His idea was to soften her up and maybe give her a hug. But it surprised him that she was the one to jump at him. She wrapped her hands around him and pressed her body against his.

"Oh, Eve." His heart melted when she was the one to initiate contact. He held her in his arms for a moment before she realized she had left Theresa to hide. She ran inside and pulled her out of the wardrobe. The kid was hiding behind her clothes and jackets. It was all a fun game for her.

"Boo! I found you. Look who is here. It's Bosley from the beach-…" Eve started to explain, but Theresa was already running towards him with a huge smile. Then she gave him a really tight hug, a warm hug, just like the one Eve gave him a minute ago. He could feel his heart beating fast.

"Eve, we need to talk." He requested, pointing upstairs, towards the deck.

"I'll put her to sleep and-…" She got cut off by Theresa who was coughing and about to get sick again. "Oh, no." Eve picked her up and took her to the bathroom, but the child was only starting to feel worse.

"What is going on, is she sick?" Bosley asked frantically.

"No. Well, not exactly. She's sea-sick. She's been throwing up a few times today. I can't make it stop." Eve finally gave him a piece of information that was 100% true.

"That's why you booked a hotel? Eve, are you out of your mind? A hotel is hardly the place to bring a child after midnight. Why didn't you call me?" He questioned seriously.

"Because…" She stuttered. Her reasons were silly. "I didn't want to bother you." She shrugged. "Plus, I didn't know how you felt about her, so…"

"Eve, I once told you I'll be there for you, no matter what. And I stand by those words. Honestly, it's insulting to know you don't want to have your child around me." He tried to guilt-trick her, but at the same time what he said was exactly how he felt.

"It's not like that. It's just…weird. I don't know how to handle this. And you guys were all shattered this morning. I guess I decided it's my responsibility so I couldn't rely on anyone else." She looked at Theresa who was yawning and holding on to a rubber duck that Eve had in her bathroom. "I guess I failed. I mean, look at her. She slept at the dock all afternoon."

"She slept _where_!?" Bosley raised his voice. "Eve, you two are coming to the Agency with me. Don't even try to argue. Grab your stuff. I'll get you the guest room right next to mine so I can be there if you need something. Have you eaten anything? Does she need a doctor?"

"No, she's alright. It's just sea-sickness. And she doesn't exactly have documents. So yeah, doctors are off-limits. And yes, we ate pizza. That's probably making her even more sick now." She paused and looked at him for a short moment. "Are you sure you want to get involved? I mean, she's not your responsibility. And neither am I. I would understand if you want nothing to do with either one of us…" She looked down innocently.

"Don't be silly." His hand came in contact with her cheek gently. "She's gorgeous. Just like you. I want to be involved…with both of you. Wow, wait, I mean, involved in a very different way, obviously." He chuckled.

"I can't believe it. Here we are, dealing with this and yet we manage to have another sexual innuendo in the air." Eve giggled as well.

"I guess it's a sign that things don't need to change between us, you know, now that she's with you." He glanced at the child and smiled. "Eve, I really don't mind having her in my life. Actually, I _want_ that. I know I've only spent a little time with her, but she's so precious. You don't have to believe me, but I uh…" He gulped. There he was, an ex-womanizer uttering those words. "I will do anything for you and for her. I want to do the paper-work thing, if you let me. You and I can figure our situation whenever we decide. But she deserves to have two parents in her life. And I call dibs on teaching her how to play basketball." He ended off lightly, making a joke.

Eve was left with her jaw dropped. How did this turn into a conversation about them being parents together? He did not just seriously offer to adopt Theresa as his own daughter. Did he? Eve couldn't help but crack a smile. All day long she had one thing in mind and she spent hours thinking of a strategy. Now it all seemed useless. She had only one desire now and it was definitely not something she had ever imagined herself doing. But it was worth the shot.

"Are you sure?" She asked silently.

"Absolutely!" He stated with pride. "Now come on, get your stuff for the night. You're moving to the Agency. Tomorrow we'll come back here to grab more things."

"Right…well I have to admit, when I imagined you asking me to move in with you that's definitely not the tone you were using." She joked.

"Look at us. No matter what happens we keep ending up at the same flirty place again." He smirked. If there wasn't Theresa to be staring at them, he would have probably kissed Eve. That would have calmed him down for sure.

Bosley drove them to the Agency and quickly prepared a room for them to share. Theresa fell asleep in the car so he picked her up and carried her upstairs. Eve gulped, realizing the situation she had gotten herself into. How did everything get so complicated? One secret, one lie, then another one and another one. Worst of all, now Bosley was genuinely interested in bringing Theresa up, along with Eve. That was a good thing. Only that it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded.

In the morning Bosley let the two Latina girls sleep until later. It was almost noon when he entered the room with a tray of sweets and drinks.

"Wake up, girls." He said cheerfully.

Theresa opened her eyes and jumped up with the speed of a lightning. She had the same spark as Eve did, she was vibrant, energetic, sweet.

Eve, however, rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Five more minutes!" She begged jokingly. She felt Bosley pulling on the blankets and she kicked. "Ouch. No! I sleep naked." She laughed, clearly she was joking. He could see her pajama poking through the sheets.

"Come on, sleeping beauty. We're spending the day having fun. And yes, I realize I said the same thing yesterday. But today it will be different. I have a whole plan for us." Bosley announced sweetly. "Do you want to learn how to play basketball? Yes? We'll do that…but right after Mommy gets you new clothes." He had heard Eve mention to Theresa how she was going to buy her a princess dress. It was nice that he was so considerate. They weren't even together, yet it felt like there was this perfect couple-like balance between them.

However, hearing him call her Mommy, it brought tears to her eyes. "Uh…" She gulped.

"Oh my God. She doesn't know? Eve, I'm so sorry. I just figured. Oh no. Did I screw up majorly?" He panicked suddenly. What if the child was never told who her mother was? Eve must have given birth right before she got into prison, so that explained why she hadn't spent much time with her until now.

"No, it's alright. She just doesn't call me that." Eve explained vaguely.

"What does she call you? Wait. Does she speak English? I haven't heard her utter a word." He fixed the tray with food between the girls. The first thing that Theresa took was a red gummy bear which Bosley had put on top of the cookies, just to make the food look more appealing for a child. Yes, she was definitely a copy of Eve, she even liked gummy bears.

"She speaks English and some Spanish. And yes, she can speak. But you saw the crazy woman yesterday, I guess it was too much stress for Theresa, so she is giving us the silent treatment now. Don't worry, she will be fine. Kids do that thing, I read it in a book." Eve replied while checking out the food tray. She found another gummy bear next to the yogurt and she gave it to the child. Bosley smiled at Eve's protective instincts. She never shared her gummy bears with anyone. Yet she was giving them all to Theresa now.

"You're a perfect mothe-…uh, you know." He was careful not to say the word again, just in case Eve didn't like it being thrown around in front of the child. He understood their relationship was complicated. "Theresa, huh? Anything to do with St. Theresa's Orphanage in El Salvador? It's where you said you went after the incident with your parents during the civil war. It's where you met Gloria."

"Thanks." She had to suppress a sigh when he complimented her motherly instincts. "Yes, that's exactly the meaning of her name." She added softly, picking up Theresa's chocolate milk cup and checking if it was not too hot for her before giving it in her hands and picking up her own coffee mug.

"I'll let you get ready. We're going to the Mall and then the basketball field. Unless you don't want that?" He looked at her as he was walking towards the door.

"We don't have to go to the Mall. Basketball sounds good." She shrugged, taking a sip of the extra strong coffee. Bosley knew how to make it really good.

"But she needs clothes. We're getting her a few things for now and then we'll go play. Abby and Kate decided not to join us." He smirked, knowing exactly what the other Angels were doing: hiding in their apartment and giving Eve and him space. "I'll go call Ray and I'll wait for you downstairs."

Fifteen minutes later the two girls walked downstairs, finding Bosley still on the phone. He hurried the conversation and then he gave them his full attention. On the way to the Mall he offered her to drive, but she declined. Something had to be wrong if she refused to sit behind the wheel. And then he realized she was scared for Theresa's safety. Eve must have been thinking of the night of the incident that put her in jail, the thing that separated her and Theresa. Although, thinking of that now, Bosley couldn't justify why Eve had taken the blame for Gloria when she had a newborn baby to take care of. He shrugged it off and drove through the streets of Miami.

"You never told me what happened with Diego's case?" Eve asked openly, clearly not bothered if Theresa heard the answer as well.

"Ray had a team of ten policemen. They got a search warrant from their supervisor, they made a complete sweep of his apartment right after they broke the door down and arrested him forcefully." Bosley looked at the mirror and saw her wince at the back seat. "You did the right thing, Eve." He said soothingly.

"I know. It just feels weird. Nobody had ever gone against someone from the uh…the organization." She was careful with her words. Theresa didn't need to know Eve was a criminal.

Bosley parked and they found a really nice shop for clothes. Now Eve's problem was the money. She picked up a few dresses and all of them cost about 100 dollars. She also needed to buy tights, socks, underwear. And she had to do it with a total of 156 dollars. Not to mention that was all she had left for living expenses for the next three weeks. She could live with this on her own for sure. But she couldn't possibly bring up a child with that money. She gulped, realizing how hard and responsible that job was. And yet she found herself longing for it.

Theresa seemed drawn to one dress in particular. It was long, flowing and with a lot of layers. It had a little glitter heart in the front. It seemed like a real princess dress and even though someone can't just wear that out on the streets on a daily basis, it was flawless and it was what Theresa wanted.

"Nice choice. Abby is going to love your style. Abby is the blonde girl you met yesterday. She likes clothes a lot. The other girl was Kate, she loves shoes." Bosley explained. "Come on, go to the dressing room with Eve and try this on."

Eve checked the price and nearly fainted. Who would spend 250 dollars on a dress? What was this shop anyway? Why was everything so expensive? She could barely afford clothes, let alone designer ones.

"No, Bosley, this isn't appropriate." Eve shook her head, but Theresa was giving her the puppy eyes stare. Eve realized how extremely hard it was for someone to say No to her. She had been using this stare for years. Recently she had blackmailed Bosley with it on a daily basis. Now tables turned and Theresa was the one messing with Eve's emotions. "Oh…alright. But we'll try on other dresses too. We need something practical." She walked in the dressing room and the fabric fit Theresa perfectly.

The child ran out right after Eve zipped the dress up. She twirled happily, showing off to Bosley. He had a smile on his face, he was so soft, Eve had never seen him like this. He was always nice, but now he was extra cheesy. She loved it.

"This is the dress. We need shoes now. And a nice bag." He stated, looking around.

"No. Bosley!" She looked at him coldly. "She's not getting this dress and she doesn't need a bag, she's a child!"

"But I just-…" He started off, but she stopped him mid-sentence.

"I get to decide!" She stated angrily.

"Eve, relax. It's just a dress." He shrugged, noticing how Theresa was pouting now.

"It's not just _a dress_ when it costs this much!" Eve's statement showed him the real reason why she was acting this way.

"Do you seriously still feel the need to hide things from me? I learned that you have a child and I'm okay with that…and now you don't feel comfortable enough to tell me you don't have enough money?" He raised an eyebrow. Oh, she was so busted.

"It's not about the money…we don't need your money…forget about the price tag!" She stuttered.

"I'm pretty sure that's a Jessie J song." He laughed when her whole statement was coming from the lyrics of a hit song. "You really need to stop with the lies. I know you've been transferring money. I know you're not leaving a lot of cash for yourself. Remember how you once asked me not to track where the money goes? You trusted me then and see…I never tracked it. If I did, I would have found out about Theresa already."

"Huh?" She was confused.

"Because you've been transferring all of your money for her. Right? And what did this woman mean when she said there were people you needed to protect Theresa from?" He saw the child sitting down on a chair while waiting for this boring conversation to be over.

"Right." Eve clenched her jaw. She had to be really careful with her words. Otherwise this would all go wrong. "Oh. Bajaro and Carlos. I was afraid they would go after her. Even Diego…" She stopped herself from speaking. She was now starting to tell lies. No, this wasn't good! When this whole thing started she promised herself to be as vague as possible, just not to ever tell the Angels lies. And yet she found herself lying to Bosley's face. It didn't feel right.

They bought the dress and a pair of shoes and underwear with Mickey Mouse. It was all that Eve allowed him to pay for and it was more than enough. Theresa insisted on wearing her pretty new dress for the day and even though she would look like she was going to Carnival, Eve allowed her this pleasure. There were far more weird freaks on the streets of Miami. A child dressed like a princess wasn't a bad thing.

Bosley took them to the basketball field near the beach, where he had been meeting up with Ray recently. He didn't want to tell Kate about it, but he was quite enjoying his time with a male friend. He could use one, with all the girly stuff around him he needed to be sane. Ray and a few other guys were on the benches, taking a break. When they saw Bosley, Eve and a child walking by, they let them play for a while before they would return for the second half of their game.

Ray couldn't help but notice how close Eve was to the child. But also Bosley, what was up with that? He was teaching Theresa how to throw the ball and score a point, how to twirl it and how to play fair, just the basic rules of the game. He didn't expect her to remember it all, nor to become a professional player. He just wanted to share one of his passions with the child. They were having a good time, Eve scored three points and Bosley was sure he would have to hear her bragging about it for the next month or so. Theresa was giggling and clapping at the tricks Bosley did with the ball. In her eyes he was this powerful magician who could do many things. He was fun. She was impressed. At one point Bosley let the girls play alone while he went to greet Ray for a minute.

"Hey man." He sat down on the benches, fist-bumping with the police officer.

"Dude…what is going on?" Ray questioned, eyeing the girls and then smirking at Bosley.

"What do you mean?" Bosley was playing dumb, as he wasn't sure if Eve would want anyone else to know. In fact, he was quite sure she wanted to keep that a secret.

"Someone is playing _Family_." Ray smirked. "And you haven't even, you know, tapped it with Eve."

Bosley choked, hearing those words. He was used to girl-talk, the Angels referred to sex with all the funny names in the world. Hearing Ray say it like that, it was definitely awkward. More so when his police buddies gave him a high five.

"And what makes you think that I haven't?" Bosley decided to look towards Eve, rather than Ray, when he said those words. He wanted to sound mysterious, dramatic. It was one more thing he caught from the girls. He definitely needed to hang around men more often.

Ray caught the way Bosley was eyeing Eve up and down just as she was prepping for a shot. She missed and started to stomp her feet on the ground, like a child. Bosley shook his head, unknowingly smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah. You haven't!" Ray stated. Everything about Bosley was screaming that he hadn't gotten physical with that girl yet. Ray realized he was maybe a little too nosy, so he changed topic. "So, this Sunday the guys and I are switching basketball for Squash. You up for a game, John?"

"Oh, I'll squash you, alright!?" Bosley raised his eyebrow and stood up, walking towards the girls again.

"And John…" Ray caught his attention again. "She's a keeper. The three of you kinda look cute together." Ray winked, trying not to say it too loud, so Eve won't overhear.

"I know." Bosley smirked and joined the girls for some more fun.

They played for twenty more minutes before Eve received a text.

Text: _"Eve, meet us in front of the Agency in 15. A"_

She told Bosley and they walked in that direction immediately. He wanted to say a few things, so they made a little stop half-way.

"Eve, I meant what I said last night. If you allow this, we can go consult a lawyer today. The documents for adoption couldn't take more than a couple of days. I'm ready to sign them right away." He pulled her chin up so she would look at him. "I want to do this. I know I've only spent a few hours with her, but I already love her like my own. I don't care who the real father is. I want to be her father."

"You're not scared or…let's say, not ready for it?" Eve questioned, trying to look away, but his hands were firmly pressed on her cheeks, making her look at his direction.

"No!" He replied firmly. "I mean, yes it is a little sooner than I thought. And I did freak out when I learned about her. But in the end you made the right decision to give her to someone who would raise her while you were in trouble with the law. I respect you for that. Now that everything is settling down for you, I think it's time for you to have your child next to you. I'll protect her. All of us will. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to Theresa. Even if you don't let me sign those papers, I want to be in her life." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Eve, I want to be in _yours_ too."

It was safe to bet that Eve was freaking out. She gulped and held Theresa up in the air, placing her between the two of them. "You and me and Theresa, huh?" She smiled. "Sounds great." There was one more thing she needed to say. "And very complicated."

"We'll make it work!" He said in a rush. He sounded so utterly convinced in his words, in his decision…it was hard to come up with a reason to question him.

"Let's just take this slowly. One step at a time. I don't want to freak her out." Eve shrugged, but then noticed how Theresa reached her hands out and wanted Bosley to hold her.

He put her up in the air for a piggyback ride until they reached the Agency. When he put her down he was a little confused.

"I thought we were meeting Abby and Kate here?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Abbs texted me. You know her, she runs on Abby-time." She excused the fact that the blonde Angel was being late.

A few minutes later Abby parked her car near them and Kate was with her too.

"Sorry, guys. Eve, I got your text when I got out of the shower. I came as quickly as I could." Abby stated.

Kate was cheerful and she pulled out a little bag, giving it to Theresa. The child found a really cute skirt, a few shirts and a shiny pair of new pink shoes, along with a few chocolate things and candies.

"I hope you don't mind if she spoils her lunch." Kate smiled at Eve apologetically. "Abby and I couldn't resist, we went shopping for her this morning." She helped Theresa unwrap one of the lollipops.

Eve checked out the clothes, they were all by famous designers and she felt a little bad for taking them. She shrugged, seeing as Theresa was already in love with the items, so there was no way Eve would grab them out of her hands and decline the present her friends made her.

"Wait, what do you mean you got my text? I got _your_ text." Eve looked at Abby, suddenly realizing something was wrong.

"What? No, I didn't send a text. You sent me one. Kate was there, she read it seconds before I got out of the shower." Abby saw Eve's face going pale. "Relax, it's fine. Kate and I were heading towards the Agency anyway."

Eve disregarded the explanations. All she knew was that someone was messing not only with her, but apparently the others too. Who would go to such lengths, sending fake texts between the Angels?

"But I was with Eve when she received a text from you." Bosley told Abby.

"I meant to say that I've texted Abby, not that she texted me." Eve smiled brightly, but he wasn't buying it.

"I saw the text. It came from Abby's phone." Bosley stood firmly behind his words. "What is going on here?"

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a child to feed." Eve stomped her foot down, Theresa was the perfect excuse. "Come on, sweetheart. We will order some nice food and we can watch cartoons before we go to the beach for swimming and fun." She was amazed when the child took the lollipop out of her mouth and placed it back in the little shiny wrapping, saving it for dessert. This was one well educated and smart little beautiful girl.

The Angels were standing right in front of the Agency while they were having the whole discussion. Eve picked Theresa up and twirled her around. She couldn't get enough of the child, she wanted to feel close to her, she wanted to make her happy, she wanted to be someone who Theresa could look up to. And it was working, because just after one day of being together, the child was absolutely attached to Eve and she followed and imitated her every move. It made Eve proud, it made her happy, it made her feel complete…and that was all she ever wanted to feel. As a special bonus Bosley was offering to co-parent. So far it was perfect. A little too perfect to be true.

Before Eve could think about the fake texts again, she saw a police car driving by. As an old instinct she cringed. And then she realized the car was not just passing by, but actually stopping right in front of her. A middle aged policeman walked out of the driver seat and an elder woman was a passenger. The woman was wearing civil clothes, she looked serious and pissed off. Her hands were clutching a folder with papers and she looked like one of those people who work in an office with twenty others and they rarely go out.

Theresa started kicking in the air and Eve finally put her down to step on the ground. The child instantly hid behind Eve, her tiny little fingers were digging into Eve's legs and she could tell the child was scared. Eve could recognize the signs of trauma quite well. Whatever was scaring Theresa, it was definitely not a good thing and it was connected to those people in front of them.

"Step asideand put your hands behind your back." The policeman told Eve and she was in mere shock.

"On what grounds are you arresting her?" Bosley jumped between them, not letting the policeman take another step. "You should be ashamed of yourself. How can you do this in front of her daughter!?"

"Move away, Sir. Or I'll have to arrest you for being an accomplice." The guy said, pulling out his handcuffs.

Weirdly, Eve did exactly what she was told. Theresa was glued to her back, so it was hard to handcuff her. The policeman decided to lock her hands in front of her stomach instead.

The elderly woman took a step forward, but Theresa started trembling nervously. Her fingers were nearly digging little holes in Eve's legs by now.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Eve hissed to the woman, having a strong feeling that she wasn't one to be trusted.

"I've been taking care of these situations for fifteen years. I think I know how to handle her." The woman said rudely. "Come here!" She commanded, but the child didn't move at all. Funny how she had been doing everything that Eve told her to do, but now she failed to listen.

"So you're another one of Theresa's grumpy nannies?" Abby questioned, walking forward and getting ready to jump at someone.

"No. I'm just a very unhappy social worker whose salary has been flat while the police gets funded by the government all the time." The woman shot a glance towards the police officer.

"Would you stop complaining, woman? Without me you can't take the child. Just do your job." The policeman sounded beyond annoyed.

"You're not taking Eve's child anywhere." Kate joined Abby's defense mode.

"Wait, Eve…" Bosley looked at her as he spoke. "Why does a social worker want to take her away?"

Something wasn't adding up. Since Eve was the mother and the child hadn't been given for adoption, but rather been brought up by nannies, then why would social services need to be involved at all? Theresa was with Eve now, she had a stable home, as stable as a rocking boat at the dock might be. But Eve was clearly a good mother and the Angels would testify for it.

Eve didn't grace him with a reply, she didn't even dare to look him in the eyes.

The social worker walked to Eve's side and pulled Theresa away, forcefully pushing her towards the police car. The child was screaming in pain, more emotional than physical. Her eyes became red and tears were ruining her pretty pink princess dress. She extended her hands towards Eve, hugging the air between them, gasping and sobbing uncontrollably, trying to shorten the distance between them. But with every step she was being taken further away from the only person she had ever felt attached to: Eve.

Eve closed her eyes, she couldn't witness that. She knew exactly what Theresa was going through. How? Well, Eve had once been pulled by a social worker and thrown into an orphanage against her will. She had cried and sobbed, just like Theresa now. She had felt the same kind of pain.

Bosley tried to do something, but the policeman badge kept him away, as well as Abby and Kate. None of them knew what was going on, but they figured if Eve wasn't trying to stop this, neither should they. Maybe she had a plan of her own. They let her decide what to do.

"Come on. Walk! You're going back to St. Augusto's Orphanage. This crazy woman won't hurt you anymore." The woman told Theresa, just trying to get the girl to cooperate.

The moment the Angels heard that the kid was in fact an orphan, their jaws dropped again. Eve wasn't too surprised. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"Eve?" Bosley raised his voice.

Eve remained silent. It had been Theresa who never spoke a word since she joined them. Now it was Eve who was keeping her mouth shut.

"Get in the car. Don't scratch me, you devil child. Stop kicking and yelling." The woman was unsuccessfully trying to get Theresa to sit in the backseat, but each time she pushed her in, the kid kicked and managed to get out.

"EVE!" Theresa finally spoke through tears. "Eve. Please? HELP! Eve?" She could feel how hard it was to breathe. She was on the verge of having a panic attack at the age of five. "I want to live with Eve. And Bosley. And the pretty two girls. Please let me go. Eve? I want Eve. Please, I beg you. I'll be good, I promise. I won't ever ask for anything. Please just let me be with Eve. I want to be with Eve. LET ME STAY WITH EVE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!?" Theresa yelled, pulling her hair in complete state of shock.

Eve was full on crying like a baby. She had never expected this to happen. People were gathering and watching the intense scene that was happening in the middle of the street. Eve's heart had been broken into a million pieces by the girl's words. One day and she already wanted to live with Eve. One day with Eve was worth to her much more than five years in an orphanage. One day had changed this little girl's life.

"EVE!?" Theresa kept on kicking and screaming. Eve tried to continue breathing, this was the hardest thing she ever had to do: letting go of Theresa.

"Is anyone going to explain what is going on?" Bosley insisted.

"You don't look as dumb as you come across, dude." The policeman nodded in his direction while walking Eve a few steps away. "Okay, so the girls from the orphanage were on a trip to see the Circus when this one got kidnapped. A random witness confirmed she saw this woman take the child away and put her in a car. Now we're giving the child back to the institution and arresting the criminal."

"She's not a criminal!" Abby and Kate said in unison.

Bosley just looked at Eve in shock. He didn't believe she had kidnapped a child. That didn't sound like Eve at all. She would steal a car, but she would never hurt a child. Bosley saw the way she was with Theresa, she was like her real mother. Thinking of this, he realized all this time she had lied about it. Why would she lie? Nothing was making sense anymore!

"EVE? Please take me to your home. Please? I will do anything. I want to stay with you. Please, Eve? I love you, Eve!" Theresa yelled, throwing herself on the ground in desperation. The social worker tried to scrape her off the street pavement, but the child was stuck to it and she refused to move an inch. When Theresa saw the woman kneeling down to pick her up, she pushed her back so the woman landed on her ass. The initial shock was enough for Theresa to be free from the woman's hands. She instinctively let her tiny feet run towards Eve. She jumped at her with all the force she had in her and she started kissing Eve's hands, avoiding the cold metal handcuffs that were around them. Eve was about to faint when she heard the most sincere _I Love You_ that could ever exist: a child's one.

"I love you too, Theresa." Eve whispered, seeing one of her tears falling down on Theresa's face while the kid was looking up at Eve with big, wet and sad eyes.

Surprisingly the police officer unlocked Eve's handcuffs and walked towards his car.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Eve raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"That kind of emotion can't be faked by a child." The man replied, looking at the way Theresa was glued to Eve once again, sobbing and taking small and sudden breaths of air. "I have a seven and a twelve year old kid. They know what they want. If a child says they love you, they really do." He shrugged sympathetically. "I don't know who took the kid and how she ended up with you, but you're not a criminal and I'm not arresting you." When he was done talking to Eve, he faced the social worker. "As for you, crazy woman…take a cab back home. I'm sick of your complaining and attitude. I only spent half an hour with you and I'm feeling dizzy." He rolled the windows up and drove away.

With her free hands and her eyes wet with tears, Eve reached out to check the new text she had just received, knowing she won't like it.

Text: _Who's the baby now, Angel? Look at you, all crying and sad. Maybe if you never messed with Bosley I would have never come after you. (E)"_

Eve fixed her hair frantically, just to take her mind off of that text. She could worry about it later. Right now she had to take care of Theresa.

"You can't take Theresa without a policeman, so you should go." Bosley smirked at the social worker.

"I don't care about the child. The orphanage contacted social services to find her and bring her back. You can't keep her with you, it's against the law." She informed them all.

"I'll take her back personally. And you suck at your job. I suggest you start looking for a new one, because I'll make sure you lose this one. How dare you speak like that? She's an orphan, that doesn't mean she's not a human being who deserves to live and be happy. You'll be sorry for treating her this way. Get out of here before I do something I'll regret!" Eve hissed through gritted teeth, making a fist with her right hand and hoping she would refrain herself from hitting the woman.

Kate waved down a cab immediately and the woman left in it. The huge public scene was done. The Angels moved to the inside of the Agency, the living room. Everyone took positions on the couches and Eve was trying to calm down Theresa who was in complete shock. Eve's hand was caressing the child's head, she was holding her close and she had put a blanket over her to keep her warm. By her actions and loving attitude, it was impossible that she wasn't Theresa's real mother.

"You kind of owe us a big explanation." Bosley stated seriously and the other two Angels nodded in agreement.

"First of all, I'm sorry!" Eve started off and she knew this would be too long, too hard and too painful to explain. "Yesterday when this woman got out of the car and randomly dropped Theresa off, I didn't know what to do. I was shocked, so I was speechless. And so were you, guys. But the fact was that a child was standing there and I wasn't going to leave her on the street. So I took her in."

"So you don't know this woman and she was not the nanny?" Abby questioned curiously.

"I've never seen her. She could be the one who kidnapped Theresa." Eve replied, but she knew what question was coming next.

"But the woman knew your name and she spoke so confidently." Kate added.

"All I can say is that someone is messing with me. First they contacted Diego and convinced him to find me again. Then they sent me this innocent orphan child who was exactly the girl I used to be when I was five: alone, sad and wanting to be loved. And her name, Theresa…like St. Theresa's Orphanage in El Salvador, where I met Gloria." Eve let her hand touch that little gold cross that she wore on her neck. She had gotten it in the orphanage, along with the other girls.

"Then I got so annoyed at all of you for looking at me with this judgmental stare. None of you even dared to come talk to me and ask me what was going on. You did that annoying thing that you always do: you whispered behind my back and came up with your own theories. So I didn't want to deal with you, I just gave you vague answers when you failed to ask the right questions. The only good question was Bosley's when he asked if I had a child with Diego. I said no. He said he believed me. But once he saw Theresa he was team Devil Twins. Just so you know, that's how I call you." Eve looked at Abby and Kate shortly before she set her eyes on Bosley.

"And then things were so good. Bosley, you were great with Theresa, you said you wanted to adopt her and I saw a chance for her to have a family. Of course I knew it wasn't possible, but I wanted to live in this fairy-tale that I've created. It was perfect. When am I ever going to see myself as a mother again? I believed it so strongly that in the end I didn't know how to handle giving her away. And she really needs to go back to the orphanage or I'll go back to jail. I just don't want to do this and I don't think I can handle it. I want her to be my child. I know it's crazy and all, but I love Theresa and I can't let go of her." She shrugged.

Theresa had drifted off to sleep just when Eve started her explanations, so it was safe to talk openly now. And that's exactly what Eve did, she spoke from the heart and for the first time ever she was completely honest, even though it hurt.

"So you're not Theresa's mother?" Bosley asked. He knew the answer already, but he was trying to get Eve to say it out loud. She had this unhealthy habit of being in complete denial for the things she couldn't handle and then she would create a perfect image in her head and hold on to it. It wasn't healthy, nor sane. But Eve never listened when Bosley tried to tell her that. She had never admitted that Gloria was gone. She had never said it out loud that she wasn't responsible for the car accident five years ago. He wanted to see if she would admit to not being Theresa's mother now.

"I wish I was." She sighed. It was some sort of an answer, but not good enough.

Bosley moved to sit on the couch next to her, but by the time he hugged her she was already crying uncontrollably. She never cried! That was why now it hit her hard, after all those emotions she couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Bos. I didn't want to lie. I only lied when I said Carlos, Diego and Bajaro might have been after her. Then I realized I lied and I felt bad, because I've promised myself not to lie. I thought that if I don't lie, then maybe once you learned the truth you wouldn't hate me this much. But then I lied and I felt like crap. And I didn't want to lose her. You said you wanted her in your life. I want her too. How can I give her back now? I can't, I don't want to, I want her with me. Bosley. What am I going to do? I didn't want to let you down. But you were so perfect. I wanted this to be true. I really wanted it to be real." Suddenly Eve realized she was having a panic attack of her own.

Abby and Kate sat nearby as well and they all did a group hug together. Surprisingly how effective such a little thing could be. At least Eve now knew that nobody was mad at her.

"But why didn't you tell us anything? I mean, we're your friends." Abby questioned.

"I was upset with all of you. Everyone was suddenly looking at me weirdly and I saw the way you judged me when you first saw Theresa. So I didn't even feel like talking to you." Eve shrugged, realizing that she had been a little mad at the way the Angels handled the situation. "Sometimes the most hurtful thing is the silence of your friends…not the words of your enemies." She added silently.

"But from the first moment you saw Theresa you built a huge wall all around you and we weren't sure if we could get to you at this point. We knew you were going through something hard. And just so you know, we might have been surprised, but we never judged you!" Kate stated, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Well, I guess sometimes you build up walls around you…not to push people away, but to see who cares enough to break them." Eve didn't like going into such depressed moods and she was hoping this would all blow away quite fast.

Bosley put his arm around her, now sitting next to her on the couch. "We wanted to break the wall, but we were scared we would need to use enough explosive to harm the whole Eastern coastline of America." He chuckled lightly and it made her smile bright. Bosley always knew how to melt the ice, how to get to her, how to make it all seem like a joke. "But seriously now, you don't have to worry about anything. We're here for you. We'll help you figure it out, about Theresa. As for the Diego situation, we can't do anything about it. You have to figure it out on your own terms. Take your time, see how you feel about it…about uh, him." He gulped nervously. "Time heals all wounds." He ended off, gently brushing his palm against Eve's bare shoulder.

She looked at him and leaned in. It made both Abby and Kate smile. They found out they were getting used to seeing those tiny signs of affection between Eve and Bosley.

"Time heals all wounds…" Eve repeated his words before she silently added more to the statement. "…But it leaves scars behind."

Kate fixed them some coffee and after an hour Theresa woke up. Eve had figured the best thing for the child was to be given back to the orphanage. At least that felt like home for her and it was way more stable than what Eve could offer her.

Later that afternoon all four Angels went to check the orphanage. It was clean, nice and the women who work there were sweet. They were nothing like the angry social-worker who had to return the child to them. With a few more tears Eve finally let go of Theresa, promising her to come back and take her out when she wasn't working. The child held on to Eve's promise, which was probably the reason why this time she wasn't screaming in panic. But she was just as sad to let go of Eve and to walk back to the room full of kids. To Eve Theresa had been the only one. In the orphanage she had always felt like just another one of the kids. Eve could relate to that feeling, that's why she was determined to keep her promise.

For the previous 24 hours the Angels learned one thing: nothing was certain with Eve. And for the whole day that Eve spent with Theresa she learned a few things, among which was that trusting the Angels and being honest with them would get her far better results. Also, her maternal instinct had been unlocked and she wasn't sure she could tame it fast enough. Charlie was probably going to give them another mission soon and she couldn't risk being all soft.

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: The Angels watch the videotape that Eve is terrified of and they see her in a very different light: innocent and sweet no more! (E) continues to torture Eve, but is she going to get sick of it and move on to someone else? Or would she continue until she cracks Eve? Is Eve better at re-living the past than the other Angels? Is she stronger than she thinks? Is there anything that could break her? Can anything break the Angels apart?  
**

******Q**UESTIONS:

**Why was Abby the one who received the picture of the kiss?**

**Is it possible that (E) is trying to turn the Angels against Eve or ruin their friendship and trust?**

**What is up with Eve's sudden decisions to inflict physical pain on others?**

**Does Eve agree that she made the right choice when she put Diego in jail?**

**Who is better for Eve: Diego or Bosley?**

**Did you like Theresa?**

**Was Eve a good "mother" for the time she did the job?**

**Could you imagine it all happening: the babysitter plot, Eve trying to protect Theresa by keeping her away?**

**Were you surprised with the revelations and Eve's explanations in the end?**

**High five for Bosley wanting to be a daddy!  
**


	13. Angels Stick Together,Heaven Falls Apart

_**CHAPTER 13 - DO ANGELS STICK TOGETHER IF HEAVEN FALLS APART?**_

Eve had taken a few days off from their otherwise work-less schedule. The texts stopped and she was glad it was over. But was it _really_ over?

One morning she woke up and felt like she wanted to see her friends again. She dressed up in a cute little dress, applied some skin tone make-up and she smiled at the mirror. She knew they weren't upset about the whole Theresa lie, but she knew she had to thread softly. She already had to tell them that someone from her past was playing tricks on her, but since Diego was now in jail there was nobody else she could put the blame on. And telling the Angels about (E) was not an option.

Text: "_Abbs, you all the Agency? I'm coming over at 9:30. We should go grab some breakfast and work on a scheme to beg Charlie to give us another case. Xoxo, E"_

Not even a minute later she already received an answer.

Text: "_Yes, just arrived. Now playing with Ann-G, she was hungry. Come over whenever you can. We'll wait 4 you. Will tell the others. Miss hanging out with you! Xoxo, A"_

It put a smile on Eve's face and she gathered some things that she wanted to leave at the Agency. An hour later she walked in and saw everyone in the living room, watching something on the big screen with their jaws dropped. There was some indistinct chatter, followed by a loud slap and high heels tapping against the floor. It seemed like a good action movie with chicks fighting bad boys. But once Eve glanced over at the screen, she realized it was the exact opposite.

The video that was playing was low resolution, blurry and as good as a parking lot surveillance camera could produce. But it was incredibly detailed. A man was walking towards his car when a tiny female figure startled him with a slap. The girl made a gesture in the air and another girl joined her. The man tried to defend himself, but he got roughly thrown against one of the less shiny cars near them while one of the girls grabbed his keys, tossing them to the other. An alarm went off and there were red lights around them, signaling that something was going on.

"Hurry up!" The girl with the softer voice commanded.

"Shut up, I'm doing my best." The tougher girl replied while trying to figure out which one of the keys was going to open the car and get the engine started.

"I'll handle it. Move." The softer one said.

"You handle what you have to handle. I'm in no mood to change tactics." The other one sounded irritated. "I told you, handle what you have to do."

At the same moment the softer girl received a punch from the car owner. She turned around and charged him a few times. Her fists crashed against his cheeks and the man turned sideways, spitting a big chunk of blood against the car that was being stolen.

"Couldn't you work at the mall like all the girls your age?" The man commented, unable to process the information that two young girls were beating him up and stealing his expensive new car.

The softer girl proved to not be soft at all. She hit him a few more times and he was down to the floor. Clearly this was the moment when she had to jump in the car and run away. The other girl had just started the engine by some good old-fashioned wire rubbing.

"He's down. Come on. Let's bounce." The girl yelled from the car.

"No." The softer girl shook her head and continued to punch the man who was unconscious by then. She seemed zoned out, like there was nothing that could possibly stop her.

"Don't be a little bitch. Get in the car." The other one tried to be soft, it didn't work. So then she tried to be tough. But it wasn't working either. The softer girl kept her eyes on the man and she was punching and kicking him forcefully. "Stop torturing him and get in the damn car! If you ruin this, Carlos is going to kick us both out. How are you going to pay for anything then?"

"No." The soft girl kept repeating in between punches. "No, no, no!"

The other girl walked out of the car and she had to pull her friend back if she wanted her to stop. But her hands were still swinging, desperately trying to hit the man again.

"Damn it. Stop! You're going to kill him. Get in the car!" The girl yelled in her face, but she didn't move an inch. "GET IN THE CAR, EVE. NOW!" She finally couldn't hold back her own anger and she ended up slapping the girl across the face before she dragged her to the vehicle and drove off without looking back to see if the man was going to be okay.

The video got cut off right after that scene wrapped up. Eve was standing behind the couch and she cleared her throat, to let the other Angels know she was there. She didn't exactly want to hear their inner thoughts after seeing that thing.

Abby, Kate and Bosley didn't even notice when Eve had walked in. Their eyes had been glued to the screen. All three of them were refusing to admit to themselves who the people on the video were. The tough girl was Gloria. And the one who started off soft, was Eve. They saw a different side of Eve. Sure they knew she was tough and she could fight quite well. But the person in that video was someone who had no heart, no morals, no limits. She was fighting an innocent man who was already harmless. She wasn't protecting herself. She was vengeful and not very obedient. This was not the Eve that they knew. Yet one of them had seen the same hatred in her eyes before: Bosley never forgot the look in Eve's eyes when she was scratching the face of one of the guys who nearly drowned Abby. At the time he figured Eve was emotional and she wanted revenge. But now he started wondering if the problem might be running way deeper than that. Eve had seemed truly possessed.

"That's not…" Eve started speaking, trying to find a word that could excuse what her friends just witnessed. "It's just…"

"Past life?" Kate raised an eyebrow in the most judgmental way. If anything, this should have been Abby's reaction. Kate was always the grounded one who tried to make sure everyone got along. This time she was the instigator.

"You should have stayed home." Abby muttered to Eve and with that the two female Angels left the room. They had nothing else to say to Eve. Surely they would need some time to process what they just saw on the videotape.

Weirdly, Bosley stayed. He hadn't thrown in his two cents yet. He was still being quiet.

"That's not the kind of person I am…" She tried to defend herself, but she knew it sounded lame.

"Let's go to the back-yard. Grab your cigarettes. I'll get you a coffee. We need to talk." Bosley announced and walked in front of her, holding the door so she could follow him.

Eve grabbed Ann-G, hoping the little bunny can somehow make her seem more innocent. Once she stepped out she lit a cigarette and sat on the bench. This time Bosley pulled a chair and sat in front of her, instead of comfortably holding her at the bench like he used to. She was in trouble.

"I'm not going to lecture you. Relax and enjoy your cigarette. Calm down a little." He offered her a smile and he held her free hand between his palms.

"I don't know how this happened…" Eve muttered quietly.

"We received the recording a little after you texted Abby that you're coming over. Is it possible that Diego set you up before you sent him to jail?" Bosley asked softly, but in the back of his mind he had a game-plan.

"Everything is possible." Eve shrugged, once again playing it cool and giving him vague answers.

Suddenly Bosley took out a pair of handcuffs and secured them around his right hand and Eve's left hand. She was holding her cigarette with the right one, so she couldn't even defend herself quick enough. Then she saw him smirk in her face without saying a word. He was so annoying.

"What did you do that for?" Eve cringed. She had never been a fan of handcuffs. Nor useless pain. Unless she was the one inflicting it.

"What did you just lie to me for?" He asked in turn.

"I didn't lie." She countered.

"Yes, you did. So unless you start telling the truth, you'll be handcuffed to me. Trust me, after an hour you'll be too sick of it and you'll beg me to give you the key." He kept on smirking.

"I'm already sick of this. It's useless. Stop doing it." Eve pulled her left hand towards her, but it bounced back to him. "I don't like this." She murmured and he could see she was getting worked up. "Let me go!" She groaned.

Bosley stood up and forced her to do the same. She had never listened to him when he tried Good Cop tactics. It was time for a change of his game-plan. He walked towards the building and the handcuffs were hanging in the air, starting to drag Eve after him. She had never been a follower. She hated when someone told her what to do. She never handled being dependent on someone very well.

"I don't like this…" Eve said sweetly, sounding like the girl the Angels knew: genuine, soft and cute. Right before Bosley could reach his hand out to open the door and walk back inside, something happened. Eve pushed him hard, trapping him against her body and the door. "STOP TORTURING ME!" She yelled out loud.

"My God, Eve. Calm down." He nearly begged, trying to turn around, to face her, to talk to her normally. But he had already triggered the beast in her. "You're going to break my hand. Stop. Eve, stop. Don't push. STOP!" No matter how loud he spoke, Eve wasn't stopping. When he managed to catch a glimpse of her, she had that spark in her eyes, the same one he saw during the mission when Abby nearly drowned, the same one he saw in the videotape. "You're hurting me, Eve!" His words came out much softer in the end, which brought her back to reality.

She stepped back and stopped applying pressure to his twisted arm. It took her a second to realize that she was causing pain to the one person she never thought she could hurt.

He unlocked the handcuffs and slowly stepped forward, closing the distance between them.

"What has happened to you…" He wondered out loud. It wasn't exactly a question.

"I'm so sorry, Bos. I don't even…" She breathed in and out quickly. "I don't know why I did this."

"It's alright. I'm fine. Nobody needs to know. But you need some sort of therapy." He suggested calmly.

"Like a shrink? Not happening!" She cringed.

"Not exactly." He motioned for her to sit down on the bench again and handed her another cigarette since she didn't manage to finish the first one. "This must be some sort of a PTSD. Something is triggering you to use violence when you reach a certain level of anger."

"What thing?" She asked genuinely and it made him realize she didn't know what was going on with her.

"I don't know. You have to think about that. It could be anything. Maybe you're upset because of Gloria. Maybe it was the night when someone shot Carlos. Maybe something happened to you when you were a child and you had forgotten about it, but the stress is still there. You never fully let go of your emotions. You stocked them inside and they randomly show up when you least expect them to. But the girl on that videotape is not who you are. The girl who was about to break my hand is not the girl that I know. However, you could be dangerous to yourself and to everyone around you. I want you to visit a specialized doctor and try to figure out how you can handle your anger. Please?" He spoke softly and she listened to every word.

"There are a lot of things that upset me and I've never shown those emotions. I'm even upset about Diego being in jail, although I don't care about him anymore and I finally feel free to live my life." She scratched that possibility off the list.

"How come you don't care about him anymore?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that I've been holding on to an idea of the past so tightly that I forgot the facts. He was never what I wanted. I made myself believe that, but only after I lost him. I guess that helped me cope with the fact that he dumped me. It sounds stupid, I know. I handle things in the weirdest ways." She shrugged. "But now I saw another angle of life. I like who I am now, I like what I do now. I like who I'm with now…" She trailed off, looking at him. She didn't only mean the fact that she was with him at the moment, in the back-yard. It was rather a general statement. He caught that reference.

"I like who you are now, too." He sat behind her on the bench and let her lean backwards. There he was, the Bosley she liked. "But I'm serious about the therapy. You need to talk to someone. And lately you fail to talk to me or the girls in an honest way. Don't try to deny it. You've been hiding everything from us. And then we have to hide it all from Charlie. I can't explain to you how important it is for me that Charlie trusts me, all of us, actually. I don't want to go behind your back and investigate you. So the next best thing would be if I asked you to speak to someone else, to try and figure out your issue. I don't want you to end up hurting yourself. I couldn't live with it…" He gulped and she could feel his heart started to beat faster. There was no doubt he was making a reference to Elisabeth again. "I can't lose you, Eve!" He concluded weakly.

"You're not going to lose me. I'll do what you asked me to." Surprisingly, Eve was quite understanding about it. "Thank you for believing in me and not ratting me out to Charlie."

"You're welcome. I believe that every Saint has a past-…" He started off, but Eve had heard the same words from Gloria before, so she recognized the statement and she finished it herself.

"…And every Sinner has a future!" She smiled brightly. He always knew how to make her smile. Bringing Gloria into this was perfect.

"One more thing. The girls won't hate you for what they saw on the video. Neither would I. There's one thing we've all learned from Gloria and it's that you can't judge people for what they've done, because people change!" He smiled gently and stole himself a puff from her cigarette, making her giggle. It was funny to see him smoke super-slim cigarettes.

Abby cracked the door open and let them know they should see something inside. Eve finished her cigarette quickly and walked in the dungeon of evil lions, otherwise known as pissed off Abby and pissed off Kate. Both of them ignored Eve. They didn't understand her like Bosley did.

"What happened?" Eve asked the girls, trying to get them to talk to her.

"We received something." Abby smirked at her. Clearly she was being sarcastic and Eve knew it.

"Wonder which videotape of yours that is?" Kate defended Abby this time. She was usually defending Eve from Abby's statements. Well, no more.

"Easy, girls. I love a good cat-fight, but let's save it for something that's worth it." Bosley stood in front of Eve, taking her side in this mess.

"This is worth it." Abby said quicker than she could realize.

"What is worth it? Huh? Tell me!" Bosley nearly jumped at her. "We all have a past that we're not proud of. When Eve joined us you knew exactly how she was. You knew what she had done. And you accepted her and loved her. What changed after seeing a stupid videotape? Eve herself told you the things she had done while boosting cars. Is it so important to you to hate on her after you saw the thing you knew about very well already!?" Bosley was irritated. He wasn't defending Eve. He was defending the cause he believed was right.

"Uh, we received something. It's not a tape. It's a message from Ray. He told us the police just got a call about a hit-and-run. He wants us to be there too." Kate deflated some of the tension. She hated seeing Eve act so unladylike, but after Bosley laid out the facts she felt bad about being rude to Eve earlier.

"Wait. Why would Ray tell us inside information? No offense, Kate. But he definitely wouldn't want us to mess with his case." Eve shrugged lightly.

"Ray texted me. He wouldn't lie. We can at least go check it out. I have the exact location, we can take Abby's SUV, circle the place, see what's going on and if we decide to, we will interfere. Alright?" Kate suggested. "At least we'll have something to do."

"Sounds good to me. We can tell Charlie after that and say we had no time to prep him, as Ray needed us there immediately." Bosley shrugged as he spoke. "When did I start thinking of ways to lie to Charlie?"

"Here, you should drive. I'm lazy." Abby handed her car keys to Eve, as a peace offering. It was a little gesture, but for now it was enough to melt some ice.

Eve got in the driver's seat and saw the destination. They had to head back to the land side of Miami, North-East 2nd avenue. She gasped, realizing this place had much more importance to her than anyone knew. The GPS started instructing her and she turned it off in annoyance. "Yeah right. _You_ go take MacArthur Causeway this time of the day! It's packed with cars near Watson Island Park. I don't do _wait_. Ugh!" She rolled her eyes, replying to the GPS and going in the opposite direction. She took the Venetian Causeway which took her straight to the street they were looking for. As they were reaching the place, Eve slowed down and drops of sweat formed on her forehead. This couldn't be what she thought it was. No way. This belonged to the past. Nobody would ever dare to recreate that scene.

The moment she crossed 2nd avenue she saw a metallic Lamborghini car that was crashed against a taxi. Police sirens were sounding in the air, but nobody had yet arrived at the crime-scene. Eve didn't even bother parking the car. She left it in the middle of the street and she ran out, noticing a body on the ground. The weird thing was that there was no blood. The Angels checked the Lamborghini for people while Eve kneeled down next to the body that was right in front of the taxi.

"What the…" Eve muttered. "This is sick. And weird. And twisted." She cringed. There was no human body. It was a dummy, one of those dolls that they use in military schools. She knew exactly what was going on. She knew it all along while she was driving to the location. She just didn't know it would hurt this bad.

"Uh, Eve. You should check this out." Bosley called out from the Lamborghini that was a few feet away.

Eve didn't reply. She was holding the dummy in her hands, re-living the past. Five years ago this was a real person, not a doll. Her heart sank to her stomach as she realized how serious this had been. She could see it clearly now.

Right before Bosley joined her, she managed to grab a piece of paper that was stuck on the dummy's forehead.

_"I know what you did five years ago. (E)"_

Eve laughed, because nothing was normal anymore. Sometimes she acted out of character. This time she was laughing because she couldn't think of any other way to handle her emotions. The note was ridiculous. Everyone knew about her criminal record. It was hardly something that could harm her, especially not with the Angels.

"Eve, you should check the Lambo." Bosley looked at the dummy in her hands and his eyes grew wide. He knew what was going on as well. He remembered the address very well, from the day he saw it on Eve's police file.

Eve walked to the other car and saw two notes inside.

_"She's no Angel!"_ – The note with this text was stuck on the passenger's seat.

_"She's irrelevant now!"_ – That note was on the driver's seat.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Bosley rested his hand against Eve's shoulder while she was looking around in shock. "Clearly someone knows what happened that night. You can't let them manipulate you. Don't give in. I'll make sure Abby and Kate won't learn what all of this means to you." He pointed at the little papers. Not only did the bully know about Eve's accident, but they also knew that Gloria was driving the car. And that was one of Eve's top secrets.

"I can handle this." She said a little too quickly, earning herself a glare from Bosley. "You said I should face things instead of repress my emotions about them. That night five years ago I didn't get to face the consequences. Fifteen minutes after the crash I was in jail and I walked out of there four years later. I want to stay now, I want to feel what I failed to feel then. I want to have the chance to experience the pain. Even if it's a stupid doll and a made-up crime scene."

Her words made sense to him. She was being strong, like he asked her to. He let her look around for a couple more minutes, but both of them were forgetting something important: the police was on their way.

"What is going on? Is this a police training mission?" Abby questioned since clearly everything was fake.

"No, it can't be. Ray wouldn't waste our time. He said there's a case that we should all be part of." Kate shrugged, remembering Ray's exact words.

"All…part of the case…" Bosley picked up a few of the words and whispered to Eve. "Whoever did this, they want Abby and Kate to know. That's why they left the notes." He deducted while helping Eve get back up on her feet and walk towards the girls.

"Police. Stop in place and…" A policeman jumped out of a police car that just turned around the corner and he held a gun to the four Angels. Five more cars surrounded them and Ray walked out of one of them.

"Wait. Hold it. Those are detectives." Ray signaled his colleagues and most of the guys recognized Bosley from their basketball games recently.

"Is it just me or does he not seem happy to see us here?" Abby raised an eyebrow, checking out the way Ray was eyeing them as if he was annoyed.

"What do you all think you're doing here? We have a serious crime scene and you're ruining evidence. Step away from the victim. Eve, don't touch him. Do you hear me? Move!" Ray commented, directing his last words towards Eve who seemed like she was about to pick up the taxi driver from the ground again.

She grabbed the human-size doll and tossed it at Ray with a smirk. "Thanks for the invite." She said arrogantly. "But we don't like to play with dolls anymore. We prefer the real action. Now if you'll excuse us, we would rather braid each others hair than sit around and be subordinate to the police. Bye-bye!" She turned around and walked to the Lamborghini for one final look before she would leave the scene.

"Nobody invited you here." Ray barely managed to start speaking, but Eve wasn't listening at all. She had zoned out and she was closing her eyes, trying to cope with the situation that was just a silly joke to everyone else.

"You texted me an hour ago and asked us all to be here." Kate informed him, wondering if he had been drunk when he wrote the message.

"This was signaled by an anonymous witness five minutes ago. Why would I want you here?" Ray was utterly confused. "You're just the squad that gets the info for us. No offense. But if we need you, we would have let you know."

"But I have a text message from you…" Kate said angrily, opening the inbox on her mobile and searching through it twice before she realized every other message was there, except the one from Ray.

"You okay?" Bosley whispered against her shoulder and she just sighed, not knowing how it was even possible.

"On second thought, I would look awesome with a long braid of artificial hair. See ya!" Abby's cheerful voice resonated in the air as she grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her towards the SUV. She didn't want Kate to make an even bigger fool out of herself.

"Eve, we need to leave." Bosley called out for her, but she didn't seem to be there in spirit. Her eyes went from the passenger's seat to the driver's seat and then to the place where the Lamborghini front had hit the door of the taxi driver and killed him.

"It's all identical…" Eve whispered when she felt that Bosley was standing right behind her. "The car, it's the same exact model that Gloria and I stole that night. Same color even. The hit, the angle, the taxi. Even the driver dummy, the man wore a Lakers cap as well. I remember everything now. I was…" Her eyes briefly stopped to look at his face before she continued to stare at the passenger's seat. "I was sitting there. I was telling her to slow down. We had just stolen the car and then some idiot challenged us for a car race as we were stopped at a red light. Gloria was going to take me to a late night picnic at Belle Isle Park, but then she was tempted to show this guy that she could drive better. I told her she was being silly, that it was a bad idea. She didn't listen. She was speeding up and I could see she enjoyed it. I told her I was scared. Sometimes she had this weird habit of spacing out and just driving. It was dangerous, I never knew if she was even paying attention to the road or just speeding ahead. We started to like cars because they gave us full control, like we could be our own bosses, we define the speed and the turns, the route, everything. But when she was in a state like that, I was always afraid. I don't think I realized it was "fear" that I felt. It was more the fact that the adrenaline was gone and I was feeling dizzy." Eve stopped for a moment, to take a breath.

"Keep going." Bosley urged her. Something was happening to Eve and he had been waiting for this moment for a while now.

"Gloria drove up the Venetian Causeway. At any point I thought we might crash against the road fence and end up under the water. The guy was catching up with us so Gloria applied more speed. She was completely checked out on reality at that moment. I kept yelling at her, asking her to stop, but she was unresponsive. I hated that about her. Then as soon as we got to the land again, she lost control over the vehicle. She was still going forward, but I could see it, she didn't know what she was doing anymore. The other guy must have chickened out, because there's usually police at that place, so he disappeared off to somewhere. And Gloria kept going. Once she was about to cross 2nd Avenue I warned her about a red light, but she didn't hear me. It was late at night, so there was no traffic. It was just us and one taxi that was slowly crossing our way. I don't think Gloria even saw it. The next thing I know…I heard a loud noise and the taxi was all smashed from the front. The crash had finally brought Gloria back to reality and she freaked out. She was gasping for air and babbling in Spanish. Her eyes produced more tears than the drops of water in the Atlantic Ocean. She was a mess, her mascara was running and she was shaking, her whole face was red. I knew that she would never be able to live with what she did. So I told her to run. She said I was crazy, but then I dragged her out of the car and I hit her across the face. It was strangely effective, because Gloria hated it when we had to hit each other, but it was necessary sometimes when the other one was out of control. She went from upset to pissed off and angry. I yelled at her to get out of there and I told her to never tell anyone about this. I said I'll take care of it. I made her promise me that she would have a good life and she would find good friends and be happy." Eve gulped, feeling like she had swollen a lamp, her throat was blocked from all the emotions that were rising up.

"And?" Bosley rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Then she joined the Marine Forces, but after a mistake she did during one of their missions, she got kicked out. And then Charlie found her and gave her a second chance. She met the three of you. I got my trial, I was sentenced to jail and I was thrown in there with all those psycho-murderers. I took the blame and I never regretted it. The day I was finally allowed visitors, Gloria came to see me. She couldn't believe what happened and she was blaming herself for ever letting me surrender myself, so I could give her a better life. She kept saying how sorry she was to have been this way, that night. But sorry doesn't change the facts. I stayed in jail and it sucked. But at least I knew she was happy. I don't think she ever forgave herself for ruining my life." Eve sighed dramatically.

"Do you see it?" Bosley asked subtly, as he didn't want to ruin this emotional moment with his theories.

"See what? I see Ray and the policemen standing awkwardly by their cars and waiting for the Lieutenant to come over, so they would look around this place. It's weird how we're surrounded by police and yet we're having a very private moment here." She smiled. Re-living this was maybe not such a bad thing. Yes, it sucked and it hurt, but it had given her more clarity than four boring years in jail ever did.

"Do you see the similarity? Gloria had zoned out that night. She was out of control. You couldn't get to her." He laid out the facts. "And recently _you_'ve been zoning out. You were out of control with your anger. I couldn't get to you. An hour ago you were about to break my hand. Five years ago Gloria didn't even realize she was ruining your whole life with this thing. She couldn't assess the situation clearly. And neither could you, when you inflict pain on people and you don't listen to what anyone else tells you. On the tape this morning, Gloria punched you, just to get you to be sane again. Now you said you punched her, to make her understand what was going on after she hit the taxi. What if those parallels are triggering your PTSD? This could be the reason why you become someone who scratches people until they bleed. Maybe it's because of the pain you've been withholding for so long. I hate to bring this up again, but I recently told you that being in denial might work for the short-term, but for the long-term it can ruin you. Do you see now what I meant? You have to let yourself feel, Eve. Holding back your emotions is going to hit you ten times harder, in a moment when you least expect. And then you can hurt the people you care about the most. I mean, look at Gloria. She had no idea this would turn out the worst night of your life!" He looked at the distance and saw two more police cars approaching. Clearly the back-up they were waiting for had just arrived. "Come on, let's get out of here." He motioned towards Abby's car and once they approached it, he asked Abby to drive, given that Kate was upset about the false text from Ray and Eve was a mess, yet she was still holding back the tears, the sobs, the natural human emotions. She was just blank, no expression other than the same amused face that all the other Angels had after realizing this was a fake case.

"Eve, you look like you just saw a ghost…" Abby commented when they walked in the Agency and she finally saw how pale Eve's face was.

"Not funny, Abbs." Bosley gritted his teeth.

"What did I say? It would only be rude if she really saw a ghost. Or if she went through a traumatic experience and I was sitting here talking about it…" Abby trailed off, gathering the facts in her head: a Lamborghini hitting a taxi, killing the driver and leaving a "She's no Angel" note behind. She gasped loudly and saw how Eve looked away guiltily. "I'm so sorry, Eve!" She bit her bottom lip.

"You know, Abby…sometimes it wouldn't hurt if you thought before you spoke. For the sake of everyone else. Learn some manners!" Bosley rolled his eyes and took Eve upstairs once they all reached the Agency. They had to finish their talk. He had to take care of her and he didn't need the other girls listening in on the conversation.

"You were rude to Abby." Eve commented once she shut the door behind her. His room was very soothing. And it smelled good, that was a bonus.

"She annoyed me. I'll apologize later. But sometimes she says those things that are clearly just a joke or a very random statement, but they can offend someone and she wouldn't even have the slightest idea." He put two pillows next to each other and hopped on the bed, leaving enough space for Eve.

"Before the police interrupted us, I was going to say that now I understand what you meant. You're right. Holding it all in hurts way more. I just never had someone who cared enough to listen to my problems. Just Gloria. But I always preferred to have fun with her, instead of sulk about my problems." She made herself comfortable next to him on the king size bed.

"Do you understand you scare us when you act out of anger and we can't control you, like Gloria scared you with the same thing?" He asked softly, reaching his hand out to play some silent Salsa music in the background.

"Yes!" She nodded. There was all of this newly-found courage in her. She wanted to speak up and get over whatever thing that was bothering her on a deeper subconscious level all those years. "We can go find a doctor maybe tomorrow. Okay? But please don't tell the girls. They already think I'm a psycho."

"They're just shocked from the videotape earlier. I told you, don't worry, they'll come around. Kate has low tolerance for abuse. And Abby has grown up around abuse in Manhattan. When they saw you in that light, they must have freaked out. I did too. But they will realize you're the person you are _now_, not the one you used to act like." He rubbed her shoulder soothingly and heard a knock on the door.

"Eve, Bos? Charlie just sent Abby an e-mail. He wants us to go get a delivery package from across town. He said we should all go. I'm guessing it's something heavy that we need to load in the trunk or whatever." Kate said from behind the door.

The four of them gathered downstairs and took Kate's car this time. It had more storage space in the trunk, in case the delivery was a large and heavy object, like they all suspected. But the weird thing was that it was a delivery, yet they had to go get it themselves.

Abby insisted on driving. Sometimes hitting the speed pedal made her feel relaxed, she caught that from Eve. When they hit the high-road she was careful not to exceed the speed limit, maybe because Kate kept telling her to slow down. Kate didn't want her car to get a snapshot picture and to receive a ticket, because of Abby's driving. However, this wasn't enough to get them out of trouble. A traffic patrol police car waved them down and Abby groaned in annoyance.

"Great! Of course that would happen to me when I'm being responsible, yet Eve gets away with it every time she speeds!" Abby rolled her eyes while slowing down and directing the car towards the far right end of the road.

"I might have gotten waved down too. I just drive fast enough to not be able to notice the police." Eve smirked, trying to crack a joke, but Abby was in no good mood.

Abby rolled down the window and flashed the guys a smile. Kate was checking her phone, so she didn't even pay the policemen attention. Bosley was turning down the music and Eve was facing the other way. The last thing she wanted was to speak to more uniformed guys, not after re-living the accident that got her in jail.

"I wasn't over the speed limit and I have all the documents here. The car owner is in the back seat. We all have the belts on. And I'm driving with flat shoes!" Abby stated to the guys, leaving them confused about the last thing she said. "You know, for being safe on the streets. Statistics say that there's a much bigger risk of losing control over a vehicle if the driver is with high heels…" She trailed off, realizing the guys didn't give a damn about that.

"Don't worry, Miss. This is a routine check." One of the guys told her.

"Okay. Do you need us to step out of the car?" Abby raised an eyebrow. "Or show you documents?"

"No." The other policeman stated and the two guys opened the trunk of the car. They took a look inside and it was empty. There were only the first aid kit and a fire extinguisher.

"All good. You can go. Have a good day." One of the uniformed guys told Abby and she eyed him weirdly. This was possibly the fastest and easiest police action she had ever taken part of.

"Someone needs to wake up and do their job properly." Abby commented right after she put the windows up and drove off again.

"Miami Metro P.D. is going soft these days." Bosley laughed, securing his belt once again.

"Wait. The badges…" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"What about them?" Eve questioned.

"They didn't have badges at all." Kate thought out loud. "And those are mandatory."

Abby was a little busy, being focused on the speed meter. Something was wrong, the thing didn't seem to be working. She increased the speed just to see if the little arrow would move, but nothing happened. "Praise analogue speed-meters!" She muttered to herself as she noticed something else. The fuel tank was nearly empty and she knew for a fact that Kate had topped up the fuel just yesterday. She reached out her right hand and cut the music off abruptly.

"Oh come on, that was my favorite song!" Eve whined from the back-seat. She didn't get too deep into thought about what Kate said about the missing badges.

"Uh, guys…I have to tell you something and it's really important to do as I say." Abby stated nervously as she kept an even speed on the highway. Without the noise from the radio, she was able to hear something loud and clear now. "Okay, not to freak you out or anything…" She spoke gently because the last thing she needed was complete chaos. "But I need you to open your doors and jump…NOW!" She pushed the button to unlock all doors and she kept her foot on the speed pedal still.

"What the…" Bosley figured that Abby was joking, but then he saw how red her face had turned. And then he quickly realized what was going on. Abby was acting like a robot, she wasn't moving her hands from the wheel and her foot from the speed pedal. The car was slowly gaining more speed and he turned around to face the other girls. "Get out of the car. Now!" He also commanded and even though this was the stupidest thing one could do while speeding up on a highway, both Eve and Kate opened their doors and jumped. In the mirror he saw how they rolled around a few times, but then ended up on the edge of the highway, standing up on their feet, clearly unharmed.

"Get out, Bosley." Abby said calmly, even though her emotions were about to get the best of her.

"I'm not leaving without you." He folded his hands stubbornly.

"If you don't jump, I'll kill you myself!" Abby attempted to sound convincing and scary. But how scary can a blonde girl wearing Prada be?

"Abigail, no!" He shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do. Get out. Now!" Abby was getting worked up with anger.

"I'll jump if you do. On three, okay? Keep your head at the horizon, see those balls of hay there, on the right side of the road? Direct the car towards them. When I signal you, we both jump and we hide behind the hay. You let the car roll forward towards the lake over there. Okay? Now relax, breathe and prepare. Focus, Abby. You can do this." Bosley laid out a plan, as usual.

"We don't have time…" Abby commented.

"Then shut up and drive!" He had always wanted to say those words to someone. Given the heated moment, it was the perfect chance to say this and not sound rude about it. "Alright. Focus, that's good. One…keep your hands on the wheel. Two…make sure there aren't any cars nearby. And…three, JUMP!" He yelled out loud and to his surprise she followed the instructions strictly.

As per plan, they both landed in the grass, behind a few balls of hey. The car only lasted a couple more seconds before it exploded. A loud thud resonated in the air around them and they both had to put their hands on their ears, to block the noise out. Then suddenly the car was all in flames. Eve and Kate were running towards them and by the time they arrived, the car was burned down to a few little metal pieces lying on the ground, still in flames.

"Are you okay?" Kate kneeled down by Bosley's side while Eve was stuck on Abby.

"Abbs, say something." Eve asked, but didn't get a reply. Abby was fine, she had a few little cuts from the fall, but she was alright. She was just zoned out, it seemed like she was thinking of something. "Abbs!" Eve shook her gently. "Abbs, reply to me, are you in pain?" Eve was freaking out. It didn't matter to her that just a few hours ago Abby thought she was the Devil. What mattered was to find out if her friend was alright.

"The accident…" Abby muttered to herself. "You. Earlier. It was your accident. That night…you were there. Before jail." She laid out the pieces of the puzzle before she started putting them together. "Did someone just recreate your accident and then try to kill us all in that car?" Abby finally looked up and her eyes caught Eve's.

"Yes." Eve shrugged lightly. "But we can discuss that later. Let's get out of here now. And how did you even know there was a bomb in the car?"

"Please. It's me. You know cars, I know bombs." Abby smirked, getting rid of some of the initial shock. "When the police stopped it, it was not a normal check. Then Kate mentioned the badges. I saw how the speed-meter wasn't moving and then the fuel suddenly dropped to critical levels. When the music was off, I heard a silent ticking noise that started to speed up each time I tried to slow the car down." Abby explained in the best way she could.

"Internal bleeding. Smart." Eve sighed, speaking in her own terms. "Oh, sorry. I meant that they let the fuel run along the other car parts. Then the bomb they planted in the trunk was connected to the speed of the car. Like you said, if you slowed down it would trigger the bomb to explode. You see, slow speed would cause more rubbing of the car parts, which would lead to a spark and them boom! And the flames would burn down everything quite fast, as the fuel would be dispersed around. Smart move from a bunch of cops!" Eve smirked, not even noticing how she offended Kate.

"Ahem!? Thanks. I was a cop, you know?" Kate countered, making sure Bosley could stand up and walk. "Plus, those were not cops. Someone is trying to hit us. All four of us."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just hate cops and you know it." Eve's shoulders rose up in the air innocently. "And it sucks, a few months ago Kate's apartment got ruined during a mission, right before I joined you guys. So now she is crashing with Abbs. And today her car got busted as well." She shrugged, laying out the facts.

"Why would someone target us?" Abby was surprised she had someone who hated her enough to want her dead.

"Are you serious? It's in our job description!" Bosley hated admitting that, but it was true. "Come on, girls. Let's get a cab and go back to the Agency."

"Wait. Charlie sent us for the package, remember?" Abby was sweet when she was so naive.

"There's no package, Abbs. This was a set up." Eve helped Abby stand up and she wiped some of the blood off her hand.

"But Charlie e-mailed me." Abby kept on insisting she got the facts right.

"Yes, quite like Ray texted Kate earlier." Eve said sarcastically and handed her phone to Bosley so he could call a cab.

"So, what are you saying, Eve? Is someone messing with all of us?" Kate raised an eyebrow. "As for my apartment and car, I don't really care. It sucks I lost them both, but I like living with Abby and I have money in my bank account, I can buy myself a new car." She added in reply to what Eve said a minute ago.

"It makes sense. First it was Bosley, about Elisabeth. Then you, about the accident. And Kate and me too." Abby was getting good at solving a puzzle, but there were so many pieces left.

Bosley was waiting on the line to speak to an operator when Eve noticed a bus stopping a little further from where they were.

"Uh, you guys go with the cab, I'll use public transport." Eve almost whispered.

"Abby, Kate, you take the cab. I'll go with Eve in the bus." Bosley announced suddenly.

"Eww, nobody uses public transport in Miami." Abby cringed. Up until five minutes ago she thought the most horrible thing would be exploding in that car. Now she thought it was riding in a bus. Funny how Abby's priorities change under different circumstances.

"Just go. We'll meet you at the Agency." Bosley had this stern look on his face and people never tried to disappoint him if he looked at them so seriously as he spoke.

"Thanks, Bos." Eve smiled as they were on their way to the bus stop. Looking behind their shoulder they saw Abby and Kate get in the taxi and drive away.

"It's okay. I know a cab is the last place you'd want to be stuck in at this moment." Bosley smiled and looked around for a tickets stand. When he last used the transport, years ago, one could buy a ticket from a newspaper booth. Apparently not anymore! "In fact, I've never seen you take a cab or speak about cabs at all."

"I haven't." Eve admitted, feeling a bit defeated. "It felt weird, you know, after that night. When I got out of jail, each time I saw a cab I was reminded of what I did-…

"What _Gloria_ did!" Bosley interrupted her with the correction.

"That's what I meant." Eve sighed.

"No, it isn't. Eve, you have to start admitting things if you want to get over them." Bosley tried to subtly start the topic again, to make Eve say that she wasn't responsible for the accident.

"I know now." She shrugged. His words made sense. She just didn't feel ready to say it.

While speaking, they ended up taking the first bus that stopped in front of them. And it ended up taking them to the opposite side of Miami before they even realized it. Then they both felt like tourists, checking out a street map and trying to figure out their way back home. What good was it that Eve knew the neighborhood very well, when she had no idea which number autobus could take her back to the Agency? She started laughing at the irony of the situation, telling Bosley she could think of at least twelve different routes she could take, to go back within ten minutes, but she didn't even know if there was a direct bus that they could take.

Meanwhile, Abby and Kate arrived at the Agency and Charlie was on the phone, worried. The girls didn't manage to see if Bosley was going to tell Charlie about the day, so they both nodded at each other and decided to be honest.

"Charlie, I got a text from Ray, telling me to go somewhere. So we were all busy…" Kate said subtly, buying herself time until Bosley and Eve would arrive. But given they were lost in Miami, that wasn't happening too soon.

"Not just _somewhere_, Kate!" Charlie said in annoyance. "Venetian Causeway and 2nd Avenue!" He added, expecting them to know what this place meant.

At the same time Abby was digging up Eve's criminal record once again and she saw the same address written down as the crime-scene of the night Eve got sent to jail.

"Oh!" Abby gasped as realization hit her. She had suspected it all along, but Eve never admitted it. Now it was official, seeing it written on paper. The report of that night was exactly like the scene they saw earlier, all the details were recreated.

"Why did Ray tell you to go there?" Charlie directed his question towards Kate and she knew it.

"Uhm. He didn't. I mean, it turned out to be a fake text. It was from his mobile, but fake. I don't know what happened." Kate shrugged as she spoke.

"Didn't Bosley manage to trace the text?" Charlie was a little fed up with having to pull the words out of their mouths.

"No. I mean, he didn't uh, even trace it. Yet! But I'm sure he will. When he gets back here." Kate felt bad for throwing Bosley under the bus like that, but she had no other choice. At least she tried to defend him too.

"Where is he now?" Charlie was tapping his fingers against the table in his office. It was taking way too long.

"On his way home, with Eve." Abby jumped in the conversation.

"Why didn't they take the cab with you?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. Either the girls were telling him lies, or they were doing things that didn't make sense at all.

"Well, the car crash, uh, it was…like the night when Eve…you know. With the cab driver and stuff…" Abby shrugged, realizing she had picked up Eve's nasty habit of ending up uncomfortable statements with: and stuff. "She must have felt weird, she said she wanted to take the bus."

"Uhhh!" Charlie groaned and both girls winced. Now they knew why Bosley was always walking on eggshells around Charlie. The old man had a temper.

"We're sorry…" Abby tried to excuse their behavior, but there was nothing that they were actually guilty of.

"Explain to me exactly _what_ you are sorry for and then I will accept the apology?" Charlie sounded like a true Manhattan shark when he twisted her words in a witty way and made her think about what she said.

"I don't know. We just…ugh!" Abby sat down on the couch, crossing her feet.

"Is something going on? Is there anything I need to know? Is either one of you in trouble?" Charlie went a little softer with his words now, he needed to make his Angels feel like they could trust him again. He had no idea how many secrets they had recently.

"Uhm…" Abby looked over at Kate, unsure if they had to speak up.

"You should ask Bosley…" Kate said silently, hoping their boss wouldn't even hear.

"Bosley never keeps secrets from me. He knows what they can do to a team. He would never lie to me!" Charlie sounded so sure of his words, it almost hurt knowing that he was the fool in the situation.

"Mhm." Abby failed to ooze enthusiasm.

"That's it." Charlie must have bumped a fist against the table, as a loud noise was heard over the loudspeaker. "Abby, leave the room for a moment. Kate, pick up the phone handset." He ordered and Abby was more than glad to get away with this. Or that's what she thought.

"Listen to me carefully, Kate. You know how much I hate personal vengeance. It can destroy you. I have no idea why Bosley has lied to me, but clearly he has. Now please tell me if someone has ever targeted you or tried to hurt you?" His voice was a little shaky and unstable, he was trying to get information but the Angels were hard to crack. At least he knew Kate wouldn't lie. She had always been the straight-forward one who liked to do the right thing.

"No. Nobody has done anything to me or against me. I mean, outside of what happens during a normal mission." She said honestly. "But you should know something. Today Abby received an e-mail from you, I saw it too. You said we should go a little outside Miami, to get a package. And since it turned out that Ray didn't text me to go to the location from this morning, I'm willing to bet that you don't even know about the e-mail."

"Correct. I have no idea about any e-mail. If I have something to tell you, I simply call. Or I e-mail Bosley the details and then I call him to make sure it's legitimate." Charlie softened up a lot. Kate was cracking and he used it to ask a few more questions. "What happened today?"

"Ray scolded us for being at his crime-scene. It was a mock-up of Eve's accident. Abby and I figured it out a little too late. There was a Lamborghini car that crashed a cab and a dummy doll was lying on the street, as the cab driver. Eve was upset, but you know her, she never showed it. She was spending most of her time with Bosley. Abby and I weren't okay with her this morning." Kate coughed, so she would stop the topic. At least she should keep the secret of the videotape. "Then you supposedly told us about the package and we got waved down by police. They were just posers, they put a bomb in the trunk of my car. Abby figured it out on time and we all jumped out before it exploded. That's all I know." Kate sighed with relief. She was holding back only the stuff that she promised Bosley to keep a secret.

"Why were you and Abby not okay with Eve?" Charlie was smart, he instantly picked on that clue.

"Someone sent us a videotape of her busting a car in the past. It's nothing we didn't already know about her. We just freaked out when we saw her in that light. We're used to having sweet Eve around. But we're all good now." Kate shrugged. So much for keeping everyone's secrets.

"One last question. If there is someone in trouble, within the group, who do you think it might be? Because I have my suspicions that one of you is being targeted and the other three were just collateral damage." Charlie was thankful for the fact that there was _one_ Angel who wasn't good at lies. Kate could fight like a man. But she lied like a cop, she was completely see-through.

"Bosley. Without a doubt. Lately no matter what happens, he's always the one hurt in the end." Kate's intonation showed that she was done talking, so Charlie thanked her and asked her to switch with Abby, so he could question her as well.

Kate walked out to the yard and told Abby to go on the phone. The blonde one rolled her eyes. She was really bad at keeping secrets.

"Yes, Charlie?" Abby said cheerfully, so he wouldn't know she was scared.

"Is there anything I should know about?" He asked, a little too demanding. "Is someone targeting and trying to hurt you? Either one of you?" He was going to ask each one of the Angels the same question until he would know what was going on with them lately. So far Bosley was a suspect and even though it sucked to know he might be a target to someone's sick vengeance plan, it also calmed Charlie down knowing that maybe Bosley had a legitimate reason to keep secrets from him. He could have been blackmailed, maybe someone was tracking his calls, the options were endless.

"Before you grill me, I just need to know one thing…" Abby worked up the courage to show some attitude. "Did you e-mail me today?"

"No. And you were silly to complete a task that you never heard from my mouth. How did _you_, out of all people, fall for such a flat lie?" He groaned. "Abigail, you're the leader of the pack. You're the one who nods and takes up on a case. You always have the last word. And up until today I've been fine with it, I've trusted your judgment…"

"Up until today?" Abby felt chills down her spine. She was re-living the day in 8th grade when one of the bitches who just transferred to her posh private school in Manhattan was threatening to take away her Cheer Captain position.

"Yes, up until today." Charlie stated harshly. "I no longer want you to lead the group. I don't trust either one of you right now. But when I make up my mind, I will announce the one who would have the last word. And it wouldn't be you."

"But I…" There it was. Back in 8th grade Abigail fought for her cheerleading position. She set the other girl's Gucci bag on fire in the courtyard, she told all the boys that she had herpes and she turned the whole squad against the girl. In the end she never got to know how it would have felt if she had lost her status. And at this very moment, when Charlie took away her unofficial leadership, she kind of wished she had already had the practice years ago, so she would know how to cope with the strong feeling of having failed. It sucked. Abigail Sampson was a leader! She was born for a leader, she fought like a leader and she thrived as a leader. Without this label she didn't know what she would do. She failed at listening to commands. She failed at letting anyone conduct her life and actions. She had never failed in Manhattan. She wasn't fond of the idea of possibly failing within the Angels group now. Suddenly her head was a chaos and she knew how stupid and selfish she was to even have those thoughts in her head. So she decided not to speak up about it.

"Abigail?" Charlie urged her to speak after she took a long pause, lost in thoughts.

"Yes." She shook her head and focused on holding the phone to her ear. It seemed like it was the only task left for her to figure out on her own instead of have someone to tell her how to do it.

"Has anything been going on…I mean, something I don't know about?" He asked again, not really counting on an honest reply.

"The case with the kidnapped girl…at the Marina, the Seaquarium…" She started off, feeling tears in her eyes. "Charlie, we never told you this, but…" Her heartbeat increased. She felt like she lost control over her normal reactions. She was overshadowed by fear, by the memory of what went down that day. Maybe Charlie was right to take away her leadership. Maybe she wasn't good enough to lead a crew if she was so easily affected emotionally.

"I'm listening…" The man sat back in his chair. This should be interesting. Kate only spoke about the current events. Abby was cracking, she was about to tell him something else. But Charlie was not even nearly prepared for what was about to hit him.

"I'm not too sure about this, but it might have been a set up. When we arrived the kidnapped girl lied to us. She was scared, someone had tipped her off. She knew all our identities and names before we told her. She kept her lies until we took down all three guys, heavily armed ones. I think that night at the hospital she told Bosley the truth." Abby chose her words wisely. She was holding back most of the story details.

"You think? Weren't you there?" Charlie raised an eyebrow, realizing something else. "Hospital? I thought the rescue mission went perfectly, no complications. I was reading the file report a few days ago. Did the girl need medicine or something?"

"Uh, Charlie…" Abby sighed and bit her bottom lip. "I nearly drowned that day." She allowed him a moment to freak out and yell at her, but weirdly there was no sound on the other side of the line. "We didn't want you to worry. Bosley was specific about it. That's why we kept it from you."

"One of my girls nearly drowned and Bosley didn't find it important enough to let me know!?" He was past mad now. He was furious. Everyone better watch out. "Did you slip and fall in the ocean while you were fighting?" He assumed, although he knew his Angels were well trained to hold their balance.

"No. When we arrived we found the girl dunked in a huge fish-tank, full of water. They threw me in too. We had weights on our feet. Eve was undercover, she was trying to secure the perimeter and to come help us out." Abby felt relieved to finally be honest.

"What about Kate and Bosley?" Charlie interrupted her.

"Bosley was in the surveillance van. And Kate…" And then she realized she was stupid to let any of this out. She was about to throw everyone under the bus. "She was missing. She fought one of the guys and he took her gun and put her to sleep with chloroform. Eve was alone in the battle until they found her and brought her upstairs for torture. They hit her and used those little gadgets to electrocute her a few times. Then Bosley tried to help. That's all I know. I woke up the next day in the hospital. They said I was really close. I learned that Eve was taken into custody for 24 hours. The police blamed it on her, luckily for us Ray was taking good care of her. And Bosley was with Elisabeth…" She was explaining and Charlie listened up until the girl's name was brought up.

"WHAT?" Charlie gagged on his coffee as he heard that statement.

"Someone told the girl to tell us that her name was Elisabeth. Bosley was freaking out." Abby had no idea the damage she did with her words.

Charlie was close to having a heart attack. Sure he was an elder man, but it wasn't his time to experience such trauma. He kept his mouth shut, he didn't want Abby to know how affected he was. "Do you know _why_ Bosley was freaking out?" He asked innocently. Out of this whole mess at least he hoped the Angels knew nothing about the past.

"Apparently Bosley was madly in love with a girl named Elisabeth. But then something happened and she died. He's been crushed about it for so long. So when this girl brought the name up he was devastated. She's the whole reason why he's so weird with-…" She cut herself off, realizing her mouth was running once again. She needed to stop throwing random things at Charlie. Plus, it wasn't her place to tell anyone about Bosley's infatuation with Eve.

"Speak, Abigail!" Charlie came out a little more rude than he intended to. It was nice to hear that Bosley hadn't forgotten Elisabeth. But it hurt to hear that there was such an intense case that he had no idea about, especially since the whole circumstances about the mission reminded him of a certain event from the past…a hurtful memory that he was trying to push out of his mind for years now.

"I don't want to talk!" Abby suddenly announced. "I said more than I should have." Her attitude was contagious, now Charlie was also in a bitchy mood.

"Abigail, if you don't tell me the truth, you will hate the consequences!" He threatened.

"Bring it on, Charlie!" She stood up for herself and for her team. Somewhere in the books it was written that this is what good leaders do. "If you want to know more, gather us all and ask us. Don't pry like a predator. It is _not_ appreciated!" She told him off without realizing that being mean was her defense mechanism for those moments in life when she couldn't handle what was being thrown at her. Charlie, however, was well aware of this characteristic of Abby's. He didn't judge her for it, he knew everyone had their own way of coping with things and Abby's way was acting out.

"Last question. If there's someone being targeted, out of the four of you. Who do you think that is?" He asked, expecting the answer to be: Bosley.

"Eve." Abby stated calmly and it took Charlie by surprise. He sighed and she took it as a sign to elaborate. "Everything that happens affects Bosley the most." She said, throwing Charlie into deeper confusion.

"That doesn't make sense…" He whispered silently.

"It does. Because among the other things you don't know there is the fact that Bosley and Eve have a…hmm, a strange bond. Ever since she joined us he has taken her under his wing. Anything that happens to Eve, it also affects Bosley. So while it seems like the water-front case wasn't Bosley's favorite moment, I dare say it is Eve that is being targeted. Everyone knows that she's Bosley's weak spot. Even if Bosley was the one they are trying to hurt, it would be Eve who would be the main target." Her words made complete sense. Apparently even when Abby was a bitch, she had a good head on her shoulders.

"Thank you. That's all." Charlie said shortly. "Let Eve and Bosley know they're in for some questioning too. Bosley should be afraid. Goodbye, Abigail." His voice was stern and before she could reply he already ended the phone call.

"Dude needs anger management…and stuff…" Abby muttered to herself once she put the phone down. Once again she ended off a statement with: and stuff. She couldn't help it, Eve's attitude was rubbing off on her. And while all clues showed that Bosley was being targeted, Abby's crazy sense of protecting Eve was telling her otherwise. That was why she uttered Eve's name in reply to Charlie's last question. She needed to know that whatever happened, Eve would be safe. And if it took throwing Bosley under the bus for the whole lies situation, she knew it would be worth it if it made Charlie see that Eve needed help.

Charlie wasn't happy with what he learned. He was about to grill both Eve and Bosley now, being the two suspects that Kate and Abby told him about.

"How was it?" Kate asked Abby, the second the blonde girl walked out of the room.

"Oh, you know. He asks, I answer. He asks, I answer. He asks, I don't answer…then he punishes. Quite like any boss in the world, really." Abby shrugged, trying to make a big joke out of this whole situation.

"You disobeyed him? Oh my, the nerve you've got!" Kate sounded impressed.

"Pff, please. Just wait until he starts grilling Eve. She would be Charlie's worst punishment. I swear this girl can't keep her sharp tongue behind her teeth for long enough to save herself from Charlie's wrath." Abby smirked, knowing that Eve would be giving their boss the hardest time.

It made Kate laugh out loud, but that only lasted until she realized she had blamed things on Bosley. "I think Bosley might be in trouble after what I said."

"After what I said, there's no doubt Bosley is in trouble." Abby smirked. "I kind of told Charlie about the drowning thing. And Elisabeth. And Eve being in custody."

"You did _what_?" Kate gasped.

At the same moment Bosley and Eve finally walked in the Agency, laughing at their journey through Miami, using public transport.

"What are you laughing for!?" Abby said harshly. Laughter was the last kind of noise she wanted to hear in the air surrounding her.

"What are you bitching for!?" Eve came at her immediately. No doubt, Eve was not taking anyone's crap!

"Guys, Charlie called. He spoke to us separately. We might have told him stuff. Sorry in advance…" Kate explained shortly, her eyes were locked with Bosley's, knowing he was the one who would be blamed for everything.

"Yeah, he spoke to me last and I left him in a really bad mood. Enjoy it, Eve." Abby pointed at one of the rooms and Eve got the hint that she was required to talk to the man too.

Eve walked in, fully prepared to lie and cover everything up. However, things weren't as pretty as she imagined.

"This better be Mrs. French?" Charlie picked up his phone, sounding irritated. He was stuck in his office with tons of work to do and his Angels were causing one problem after another.

"It's me." Eve confirmed and waited for him to speak first. The dumbest thing would be to start apologizing and telling lies, especially when she had no idea how much Charlie knew already.

"What happened today?" He asked immediately.

"We helped Ray with a case briefly, then came back here." Eve omitted most of the important details.

"Right!" Charlie groaned. "You mean the case that Ray didn't want you meddling with? The case that wasn't really a case? Or rather it was a case five years ago?"

Eve was busted, but she kept her calm. "Yes, exactly this case." She nodded, as if the man could see her head movements as she spoke.

"Now is not the time to be smart with me, Eve." He said warningly. "And before you came back here you managed to almost get blown up in the air. Am I correct?" He was annoyed with her inability to cooperate, so he decided to feed her information and see if she would lie and deny.

Eve was smart. If he knew about the case and the bomb, clearly there was no need to deny it or things would get even worse. But she also didn't know how much Charlie knew, so she went for the smart-ass tactics.

"100%." She replied to his question with a smirk. Charlie wasn't the only one who could annoy the living Hell out of someone. Eve was a master. She uncapped a bottle of water and took a big sip in a very loud way, showing Charlie that she wasn't fazed about this interrogation.

"I suppose I didn't need to know about this. Just like I had no idea that Abby almost drowned and Kate was missing, not to mention that you went to jail again. And Bosley…well, he has enough problems to worry about." Charlie smirked. Bosley had no idea the trouble he was into.

"Exactly." Eve sighed, trying to find a way out of this whole thing.

"I really don't appreciate the sarcasm, Eve!" Charlie groaned again.

"Shhh! Don't be rude to me in front of Ann-G." She giggled, cuddling the little white bunny in her hands. It calmed her down.

"Who?" Charlie was startled and Eve realized the man had no idea.

"Bosley bought us a bunny for Easter. Oh, I never got to thank you for the Vespa. You are such a kind and wonderful man!" Eve was fully aware that this wouldn't get through to Charlie. But at the very least she had to try. He didn't sound pleased with her and she had to change that around.

"It isn't working." He bit back his laughter. It was hilarious to see Eve switch from cold-hearted bitch to a softie in ten seconds. "And for the record, you sounded just like Abigail. You two frighten me. Earlier today she was morphing into you as she spoke. Please do not switch identities without my knowledge. It would make it even harder for me to have any control over you!" This time he laughed.

Eve took pride in his statement. It felt good to have the Queen Bee turn into Eve's Mini-Me. Months ago Abby was the one who refused to incorporate Eve in the Angels group at first. She was this mean Queen Bee, she gritted her teeth at both Kate and Bosley, the first time Eve came up on their radar. Abby was the one who jumped at Eve at the boat right after Bosley found her criminal record. Abby was the one who told Kate not to tell Eve about their little shopping spree around Miami when Eve was still deciding if she wanted to join the Angels team. Abby was the person who called Eve out on her lies and every single little thing she did wrong. Abby pointed out Eve's imperfections. Somewhere along the lines Abby became the person Eve was clashing with on a regular basis…and that is exactly what made her feel like family to Eve. They fought, they made up, they yelled, they sipped cocktails, they let each other down, they helped each other up…that's what family does. That's how they felt like to each other: family!

"Okay." Eve shrugged. At this point it was obvious she wasn't going to share anything else.

"I hate to say this, but four years of jail really turned you into a tough cookie." Charlie rolled his eyes and Eve knew he did it, she could sense it. "One last thing before you join the other scared little monkeys…" His game-plan was to yell, to be mean and to make them all regret telling him lies. But Eve's attitude was making him all mellow and giggly like a little boy. Weird, the hold she had on men, even when it wasn't in a sexual way.

"Yes?" Her ears perked up.

"Hypothetically said, if there was someone who wanted to hurt one of my Angels…who do you think the target could be?" Charlie asked calmly.

Eve gulped and tried to assess it fast before she would reply. So Charlie somehow had the idea that someone was a threat. Check. He also knew that only one of the Angels was a target. Check. He didn't know who it was. Check. She exhaled silently and closed her eyes before the answer escaped her mouth.

"Kate." It was a red herring. But since she sounded so willing and honest, it would buy her some time. Charlie wouldn't suspect that she was just wasting his time. Plus, giving Kate's name was Eve's best option. Bosley was already guilty of enough things and surely Charlie was going to yell at him. And giving Abby's name would not be cool. Abby gave Eve's name, thinking that Charlie would protect Eve from danger. But Eve wouldn't give Abby's name, thinking it might get her in trouble. Kate was squeaky clean, everyone knew this. So she made the perfect alibi for Eve, given how her apartment and car had been blown up. Charlie could waste his time and investigate Kate behind her back and Eve was sure that in the end he would come up with nothing. She smirked, her plan was working perfectly. It would also ensure that Charlie wouldn't suspect Eve was the target.

"Thank you. Please let John know that I need to speak with him. You're dismissed." Charlie failed to sound mean. He had a different kind of appreciation for Eve. With Abby and Kate it was one thing. But Eve was something else. He could yell at the others, but to Eve he could never be rough.

Eve walked out of the room, holding the bunny in her hands. She held her hand out to Bosley, as if she was about to greet him. "It was very nice knowing you, Bos. Before you head off to execution I want you to know that you have amazing abs, you always smell good and I'm upset that I didn't spend enough time with you, learning some of your amazing hacking tricks. Goodbye, we shall meet again in the after-life…and stuff!" She dramatized, making both Kate and Abby laugh. However, Bosley took her hand for a second and he was in no good mood to joke. Kate had briefed him about the things she and Abby told Charlie. He knew he was going to take all the blame now. It truly felt like he was walking into a dungeon.

"Wait, Bos!" Abby called out before he could open the door and walk into Charlie's hands. "We're sorry. I hope you don't hate us for saying things. I know you only lied to Charlie in order to protect us. It was just hard to keep up the lies with Charlie."

Bosley heard her, but half-way through her apology he was already closing the door behind him. He felt betrayed by the girls. But that was his last problem at the moment.

"Bosley?" Abby tried to get his attention again, but she failed at it. She saw the door close and she heard the lock. Clearly Bosley didn't want to be disturbed during his talk.

The girls spent a long time just sitting there and staring at the door. Bosley wasn't coming out. A few times they heard Charlie yelling at him, but they never heard Bosley raise his voice. They couldn't understand anything, the words were being washed out by the huge door separating them. But whatever the conversation was about, Bosley wasn't enjoying it. Eve managed to distinguish the words: lies, disappointment, Angels, trust and the one that hurt the most: Elisabeth!

"We screwed up…" Abby sighed.

"You think!?" Kate replied with attitude. She told Charlie a little bit, but Abby truly outdid herself with everything that she shared and it annoyed Kate.

"Shut up." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Make me." Kate countered.

"I will!" Abby groaned.

"Bring it on!" Kate triggered her and a second later Abby was swinging at Kate.

Eve jumped in the middle. She was pretty good at keeping her distance from girl-fights. She knew there was nothing more dangerous than two girls in heat. But those were not just girls, those were her friends. And since Eve was the whole reason all of this was happening, she felt obliged to interrupt this disaster.

"Stop it. Get away from each other!" She quickly realized that nobody was listening. Abby went "high-school bitch" on Kate, pulling a strand of her hair while Kate went "ninja" on Abby, kicking her in the knee until she fell. However, it also brought Kate down to the floor with her. Eve's left foot got stuck in the middle and after a few seconds of failed attempts to balance herself, she fell on top of the two fighting girls.

"Now would be a good time to thank the Nature for having made me so tiny!" Eve sighed dramatically, if she was any bigger she would have smashed the girls.

"Actually…you have a big ass." Abby commented. Typical of her to attack someone's by mentioning their body issues. Not that Eve had any, but still, no girl in the world ever likes to hear those words.

"Now I'm tempted to hit you." Eve hissed at her, but Abby's fingers were quicker, they left little scratch marks all along Eve's right hand.

"You're such a bitch!" Kate pushed Abby away, realizing her anger turned towards Eve now. "Why would you hurt her?"

"It's not like she hadn't hurt anyone before." Abby smirked.

"You have done the same." Tables have turned and now it was Kate who was trying to get Abby off of Eve.

"But I'm not a murderer!" Abby stated and it was the final straw.

Eve wasn't a fan of accessories, she preferred to fight with bare hands. So instead of grabbing a heavy object from the table above their heads, she turned her left hand in direction of Abby's cheek and within seconds there was a loud slapping sound and Abby was rubbing the reddened skin of her face.

"I'd rather have _my_ past than try to cope with yours!" Eve stated harshly, even though it wasn't half as offensive as what Abby had said to her.

"Abby, no!" Kate grabbed the remote control from Abby's hands just as she was swinging towards Eve.

The girls had lost track of time. First they had been zoned out for quite a while and then they started to attack each other verbally and physically. By the time Bosley opened the door there were loud girly noises coming from the living room. He tried to hold himself back from taking his gun out and shooting in different directions, just to make them shut up and pay him some attention.

"What the…" He gasped, seeing the severity of the situation once he stepped closer. The three of them were entangled and hands were everywhere. "Stop it. Stop!" He tried to get them to listen, but it wasn't working at all. "STOP BEING SUCH BRATS!" He yelled out of anger and the loudness of his voice made them all freeze in place.

"Charlie wants to talk to all of us." Bosley added, watching them stand up and try to make themselves presentable. They never knew when Charlie would request a video-chat.

"Are we in trouble?" Kate was the one asking most of the questions that day.

"Are you dumb?" It was Abby's way to say Yes.

"Shut up." Kate took a step away in order not to hit Abby again.

"Like I said: make me!" Abby smirked.

"Here we go again!" Eve finally spoke up. She did it loud and clear, like Bosley did. It seemed to have worked. "Look at us, all of us! When did we become this bunch of brats who rat each other out to the boss, who create problems, who don't know how to behave? Since when are _we_ the people we need to look out for? I've never in a million years thought you two could jump at each other! And for what? There wasn't even a reason for all that. I would get it if you fought for a stupid handbag or a pair of shoes or that lipstick that you stole from me last week, Abby. But no. The three of us just randomly decided that violence is going to make up for the fact that we're all just a bunch of morons. We are! And you know it. And what sucks the most is not that we've let our boss down, but we let our whole team get ruined the moment we felt tension in the air. Aren't you ashamed? We're grown up people, not to mention the majority of us are Ladies. Pulling each other's hair…really, Abby? And Kate, did you have to challenge Abby to jump at you? Yes, all of us screwed up by telling Charlie things that Bosley kept from him, but did you just magically forget the facts? Bosley is the one and only person within this group who had kept on repeating one thing: we always need to be honest with Charlie! Bosley insisted that whatever stupid thing we did, we should tell Charlie and if he was mad at us Bosley promised to back us up. And you know he's always done it! Like this time when I was caught about the whole stealing luxury items…Bosley stood by my side when Charlie lectured me on the phone and he didn't let go of my hand. He would have done the same, had you shown a little more respect to his wish to let Charlie know about the mission when you, Abby, almost drowned. Or about today when Kate's car nearly killed us all. Or anything else that Bosley had ever lied about. Or all the times he scratched out his priorities because of our stupid whining. You seriously need to step back and evaluate it all. I didn't sign up for this job, only to be letting everyone down and not being able to trust my team. I certainly didn't join you guys so you can fight each other like this. When Bosley begged me to join, he said you were a family and I could use one of those. Well, honestly…sometimes you feel like strangers. Ever wonder why I never talk to you about certain things? Well, I never know when you are going to smash them in my face in the most hurtful way! And yes, Abby…I'm a murderer and I've been in prison for this crime…But if your life was at stake, I'd do it again without even blinking! Because no matter how annoying you are when you're all worked up, I can't fight the urge to protect you. And Kate. And Bosley. So all of you can shut the Hell up right now, read a short manners manual before entering through that door. We need to go in and make things right with Charlie. No more lies. I don't care _why_ you want to hide things. I'm not going to lie to the man who gave me a second chance when I thought the world had already written me off. And neither should you!"

Abby, Kate and Bosley were looking at Eve with their jaws dropped. They never knew she had it in her, but she was truly inspirational. An upset Eve would make a great public speaker seeing as it was hard to stop listening to her words. Although, maybe she would need to be censored a few times during the speech. And then again, none of the Angels had ever heard Eve swear!

Eve made up the wrinkles on her clothes and she pulled her hair in a loose pony-tail. She was the first person to enter in the room where she realized Charlie had been waiting on the phone this whole time. And it wasn't like the girls were keeping it quiet on the other side of the door. So their boss clearly heard the whole scandal, right after he had yelled at Bosley and blamed him for everything.

The other three Angels followed Eve like little ducks on their way to an afternoon swim at the pond. They looked like one of those gif images on Tumblr where a dog walks forward and the other little puppies follow it. Without a doubt those were leadership qualities that Eve had shown and that didn't go unnoticed. That speech she gave her team, combined with something Charlie caught Abby say earlier, has finally pushed the boss to make a tough choice, but he knew it was the right choice. He no longer trusted his team and he noticed they weren't as united as before. When he asked who might be a target, out of four people he got four possible suspects. That showed him how different the four of them think and that was not a good thing. Something had to change!

"Abby is no longer the one to decide what happens. I don't trust her decisions. She's spontaneous and she can't think clearly under pressure, as evidenced by what I just heard. I don't care that her leader position is something undefined and it only exists within the group. You felt like Abby could lead you, but now I don't feel like it anymore. So I've chosen a new person who would guide you." Charlie stated, clearing his voice for dramatic effect.

Abby shot a death glare at Kate. Everyone knew that Bosley was the most important one. Charlie always kept in touch with Bosley and Bosley was the first one to know details about their missions. But they needed one of the girls to have management power too. And Eve was out of question. Charlie clearly needed someone who wasn't emotional about their decisions. Eve was the definition of a mess if something was bothering her. So that meant that Kate was the new leader.

"Eve." Charlie stated, making Eve's jaw drop. She was the one who was the most surprised by that statement. She didn't even know how awesome she was when she had to do a task under pressure. She was focused, she had a good head on her shoulders and even though she seemed like she was a mess and she also liked to use a little more force than needed, she always got the job done. That was what Charlie needed.

"No!" Eve said immediately. She didn't like someone leading her, but she also never wanted to be the one leading others. Defining things wasn't her forte, she didn't like labels because with labels came expectations.

"I haven't finished speaking." Charlie typed something on his laptop and they could hear him pushing the buttons furiously. Suddenly the lights in the Agency went off. Just a few lights remained on the downstairs floor, enough for all of them to be able to walk out to the main door. "I want Eve to guide you. And I want her to do it away from the Agency."

"You can't kick Eve out!" Kate protested, holding on to Eve's hand tightly.

"I can. And I just did." Charlie's statement shocked everyone, except Bosley who had already heard about Charlie's intentions when he was yelling at him a few minutes ago. "In fact, I want all four of you out of the Agency. Your services are no longer needed. Consider yourselves fired. Effective immediately!" The Angels waited a few seconds for Charlie to laugh it all out and say that it was a joke, but no such words were uttered. They realized the severity of the situation with his next words. "You can follow the lights, they will lead you out. Do whatever you want, you're free now. Thank you for completely ruining my trust in you, for making me a fool to have ever believed you and for giving me nothing but lies when I gave you everything you might need in life. And John…you can come back to the Agency tomorrow to collect your things. But you are not allowed to use the Agency, the safe house or any other property of mine that you had access to. I expect all keys, credit cards and fake identity cards to be left at the living room table within the next 24 hours. I wish the four of you all the best of luck in the real world…without me behind your backs!"

The man was pissed. He was upset. But most of all, he was disappointed in the team.

The four Angels didn't dare utter a word. They walked out of the room with their heads looking down guiltily. Once they stepped foot outside, the whole Agency was deprived from lights. It felt like the end of an era.

"I told you we should never keep secrets from Charlie!" Bosley said silently, he couldn't hold it in, he needed those words to come out of his mouth.

"Question is: what do we do now?" Kate looked at Abby, as per usual, expecting her to come up with a plan.

"Why don't you ask the new leader?" Abby said mockingly, throwing a glance over at Eve.

"You know I can still kick your ass and handcuff you to a street trash bin…naked. Right?" Eve raised an eyebrow. Abby was being ridiculous. Of all problems they had, she was still holding on to the fact that she was no longer Queen Bee.

"Seriously, Eve…" Kate turned to face her. "What are we supposed to do now? Charlie wasn't joking. I don't have a place to stay at. Neither does Bosley. And it's almost dinner time…I guess it's safe to bet that Charlie cut our bank accounts off already. And none of us keeps cash. So we're screwed."

"Relax. I have some cash. I'll buy dinner. And you have a place to stay at. Abby won't kick you out on the street or I will pull her teeth out with my bare hands. As for Bosley…he can stay with me, at the boat." She suggested, smiling at him. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as it looked. Eve seemed the least affected of this. Truth was that she felt really bad for having let Charlie down. But in her life she had to get used to people disappearing, people leaving her alone, people forcing her to cope with life without any help at all.

"Ugh! Let's go eat something. It may calm down all these emotions. And Bosley, you need to tell us what happened in there. You were in that room for about two hours. We heard Charlie screaming." Abby finally came to her senses and treated everyone with respect.

"All you need to know is that I told Charlie absolutely everything. And like I warned you many times before, we should have never crossed the man. You have no idea what we just stood up against and clearly we lost, so now we need to live with the consequences." Bosley shrugged. It didn't make him feel very manly to be kicked out of the place he called home. Especially not by Charlie himself.

"It will be alright. It's going to suck in the beginning, but we'll get used to it. We can find new jobs. This wasn't the end. It's only the beginning of something new. Just because we're no longer Angels, it doesn't mean we need to separate and go our own ways. I hate to admit this right after I called you all brats, but I kind of love you all and I can't imagine a day without either one of you!" Eve went into melodramatics and she couldn't help it.

"How can you be so cool with it?" Abby questioned, it seemed like Eve was completely unaffected by the current events.

"I once told you…In order to survive, you have to adapt." Eve shrugged.

The four Angels went to a restaurant and Eve paid the bill, as promised. Everyone's nerves were a little more calm by the end of the meal. Now they had another thing to figure out: their sleeping arrangements.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow." Eve waved at Abby and Kate. She knew the girls needed a little push, to finally talk it out.

"Right. But where should I go now?" Kate looked away. She had planted the question. It was Abby's turn to reply.

"Oh, come on. We both know _I'm_ the drama queen here." Abby took a few steps towards Kate and extended her hands to her. "I'm not going to kick you out of my home. Sorry, I meant _our_ home."

"And you're not going to sucker-punch me while I sleep?" Kate smirked and left Abby's hands dangling in the air for a little bit.

"Nope." Abby mirrored the smirk. "I might pull your hair, though."

"Hmm…I like the odds." Kate finally accepted the invitation to hug Abby.

"There. One problem resolved." Eve giggled from the sidelines.

"What about Bosley?" Abby looked at their male friend who was trying not to bring too much attention to himself.

"Like I said, he's going to stay with me for as long as he might need." Eve shot him a glance.

"I knew you could be nice too!" Bosley joked, inviting her for a hug as well.

"Look at us now. A bunch of emotional drama queens. Was the fight earlier worth it? Nope. So let's not let anything ever stand between us. Okay?" Eve was sure that even if Charlie hadn't given her the verbal permission to take control over the group, she would have still done it. Years ago Gloria had taken her under her wing. It was Eve's time to return the favor now, to the three people who had saved Gloria when she needed a second chance in life and Eve wasn't around.

Back at Abby's apartment neither she nor Kate wanted to speak about things. They took their evening showers and went straight to bed. Words would only make them feel worse. Maybe the next day would be a better day. At this point both of them were sure that any day would be a better one.

At Eve's boat Bosley found it a little weird to sleep over. He had been there before, he saw her tiny little room and her bed. He knew she didn't have a spare room, nor some fancy huge couch with cushions. Somehow he didn't mind, he knew for a fact that he would have to sleep in her bed. That was the best part about their punishment.

"Do you want to talk about things?" He asked her when she walked out of the shower.

"No." Eve replied shortly. "There is nothing we can do. We let Charlie down, he let us go. We need to accept that and move forward."

"You don't even know how strong you are mentally." He shook his head.

"Trust me, I do. I've been through worse times. Although this time it hurts at least twice more. I can't believe Charlie hates us so much. I thought he would always protect us. But I know we deserve our faith, that's why you don't hear me whining about it." She explained silently. "Now go take a shower. I'll try to find anything that might fit you."

"I've never seen Charlie this worked up before. But he has his reasons. I can assure you this punishment is the nicest thing he could have done against us." He grabbed the pink towel that Eve threw at him. "Good luck with that. I don't do bikini and tank tops, just keep that in mind."

"That's too bad! You would look hot in my bikini." She teased back.

"I'd rather watch _you_ walk around in them." He walked towards the little bathroom, crossing his fingers that she wouldn't make him wear anything embarrassing.

Ten minutes later he was done with the shower. He had discovered the uncomfortable truth about girls: they had tons of colorful little bottles stocked up in their bathrooms and everything smelled like flowers. Finally he had no choice but to use Eve's stuff. On the plus side, he now smelled like her, even at the cost of some of his manliness.

Eve had left one of her shirts on the bed. It was with short sleeves and it was the most comfortable thing she owned, also the biggest one in size. Not to mention its bright yellow color and a little purple heart on the right sleeve. Bosley checked it out, doubting it would fit. When he tried it on he found it hard to pull the shirt down. Eve was tiny, so no matter how loose it was on her, it wasn't enough to enwrap Bosley's muscles. Eve bit back a smirk, she might have been enjoying his struggles just a little bit.

"Do you have anything…bigger?" His question echoed in the tiny room. There was no hope in him that the answer would be positive.

"Sorry." She shrugged and watched him fidget with it a little more.

"Dare I ask about pants?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. Let me just check what I have left from Diego. Something might fit." She intended to joke, but it didn't take her long to realize how badly it sounded. "I'm sorry. I suck at this…sleepover thing. When Kate or Abby stayed over it was much easier to find stuff for them."

"It's okay." He sighed and pulled the shirt up, taking it off completely. It drove him crazy when she mentioned her ex-boyfriend. But he had no right to be upset since Elisabeth had come up much more often.

Eve had to bite her lips so she wouldn't drool down her chin. His body was intoxicating. She gulped at least twice. Her eyes were fixed on his abs, they were amazing. He was perfection. If Eve was an artist, specialized in drawing human corpse, she was sure she would be stuck in a little dark room all day long, drawing shapes and muscles just like Bosley's and imagining they would be real. And there he was, in front of her, in flesh and bones. And muscles, not to forget.

Bosley's mouth was moving, he was probably speaking. Eve didn't exactly pay attention. The lights were dimmed, she was using a big candle in her bedroom at night. She wasn't a fan of electricity or anything that could increase her monthly bills to pay. And it was even more romantic when the candle was vanilla flavored. His lips kept on moving, but she was so focused on not looking at them, scared that she might jump at the chance to kiss him again, that she didn't even hear when he directed multiple questions at her.

"Eve?" He looked down, trying to make eye contact. She was tiny when she was barefoot. She was the perfect size to hug, her chin would rest on his shoulder and he would feel the vibrations of her face when she would breathe. But he kept his hands to himself. "Uh…Eve?" He tried to grab her attention again, but all it made her do was smile, still lost in her fantasies. Bosley knew what might be on her mind and he was okay with it. "Eve!?" This time he shook her gently and she came back to reality.

"Huh? Yes. What?" She blinked innocently, trying to come off normal.

"I was asking you something." He didn't repeat the question on purpose. He let her struggle with it.

"And I replied, I said yes." She smirked wittily.

"If I knew the answer would be Yes, I would have asked a different question." His eyes scanned her up and down.

"Stop it, Bosley!" She blushed, slapping his hand with her tiny fingers.

"So, I mean, I have to ask…" He started off, the question was inevitable.

"You're sleeping with me." She replied before he could even pronounce it.

"Deal." He smirked and let her choose a side of the bed.

Pretty soon her eyes were closing. She wasn't tired, it was the events of the day that she wanted to get away from and the only salvation was to fall asleep and hope she would dream of anything else but the reality.

She dozed off first, not even distracted by his half naked body. He had managed to find a stretchy pair of shorts in her wardrobe, so that was currently the only part of his body that was covered up. His hand brushed against her waist, contemplating whether he should bring her closer to him or let her sleep at the edge of the bed. His reasoning for wanting closure might be because he was afraid Eve might fall from the bed. Yes, that was good enough, in case she would protest against his actions. But before he could even make his move, he felt her body shifting towards him and it made him smile. She could deny it all she wanted, but he knew she wanted closure too.

Her eyes remained shut, clearly she was sleeping. Kate once said that a sleeping girl was the most honest one. Abby had added a drunk girl to the mix. And now Bosley found himself with a sleeping Eve next to him, he had to take advantage of the situation.

"Eve…" He whispered silently, not wanting to wake her up, but hoping somehow she would react. Her nose perked up a little. "Do you want to cuddle?" He found it hilarious. He was speaking to a sleeping girl. But a few seconds later he felt her hand on his waist. "Do you want me to take you out to dinner some day?" He whispered in her ear, pushing a strand of hair back from her face. Her chin rested on his shoulder and her hand moved up across his chest. She was definitely into cuddling mode.

"Mmmh." She let out, agreeing to his suggestion for dinner.

"Do you want me to wake you up at 7 in the morning?" He tried something else. Maybe he was just imagining things. Maybe he wanted her to say Yes, so he thought she said Yes.

"Naah." She cringed in her sleep. Apparently she was conscious and able to understand his questions and to give proper answers.

_"Oh this is just awesome!"_ Bosley thought to himself before he asked her something else. "Are you afraid to be jobless now?"

Eve's relaxed face tensed up fast and she formed something like a frown on her lips. "Mhh." She replied as in Yes.

"Do you feel guilty for it?" He asked, caressing the side of her hand as her body was tilted sideways, pushed up against his.

"M-ya." She nodded.

It startled Bosley. Why would she feel guilty? Bosley's instinct was that she was hiding something.

"Why?" He asked calmly.

"You…" Eve murmured almost inaudibly, followed by a clear stating of a name. "Elisabeth." Her teeth gritted as she pronounced it. Even in her sleep she had enough hatred towards the girl that she had never met.

Bosley shuddered. He felt numb, like he had no control over his muscles. Elisabeth? He had no idea why Eve brought her up.

"Do you think I'm still in love with her?" He had to ask. He was meaning to ask for a while now. He just never had the courage, mostly because once this question popped up, there was another inevitable talk that he wasn't ready for.

"Ya." Eve had no doubt about it, even when she wasn't awake.

Bosley never wanted to cry more than the moment Eve announced this. He turned to face her, seeing her face sad and worried, her eyes closed, but her mouth pursed as if she was ready to fight. He knew this face, it was the face of the girl who felt like something was threatening her.

"Do you think you're not good enough to have a place in my heart, after…her?" He had to suck in a breath, afraid he was about to exhale and suffocate himself.

"Y-ya." Eve almost sounded like she was crying.

"Eve's going to kill me if she knew I was interrogating her…" He murmured to himself, deciding to stop. Firstly because it was hurting Eve's feelings even in her sleep. And secondly, it was hurting Bosley probably twice as much. He never knew Eve felt like she wasn't good enough. Hearing this made him start wondering where did he go wrong and it didn't take him long to figure it out: when he told the girls about Elisabeth he made it sound as if nobody could ever take her place in his heart. And at the time he lost her it really felt this way. But not anymore. The moment Eve let him know how she felt, even while sleeping, was the moment he realized that not only could someone replace the girl he lost, but she could conquer an even bigger piece of his heart.

He held her close for the next few hours until the sun came up. He had fallen asleep quite late, so she was the first one to wake up, finding herself trapped between his arms. She didn't mind. Not at all. She grabbed her mobile when it started buzzing, so it wouldn't wake him up. There was a text on the screen and it put her in a bad mood.

_Text: "When one Angel falls…all Angels fall. (E)"_

She rolled her eyes and hit the Delete button fast. Luckily for her Bosley didn't get suspicious, as he was just opening his eyes and finding Eve nervously browsing on her mobile phone, trying out a code to hack something.

"You don't know how good it feels to wake up next to a girl with a limited edition gadget in her hands." He attempted to make it sound sexy, but sometimes what boys mean to say is not what girls hear.

"You would know." She cringed. It sounded like he had tons of experience, waking up next to different girls and gadgets. And it was true, both of them knew it.

"That is totally not what I meant to say…" Even Bosley knew how lame his excuse was.

"Is it later than seven o'clock now? You said you'd wake me up at seven." She looked at him curiously. She hadn't checked the time on her phone earlier.

"Wha-what, why would I wake you up at seven?" He panicked. Did she remember the things he told her while she was sleeping?

"Uh, I don't know. I think I remember you telling me you would wake me up at seven. I might be mistaken. It was probably a dream." She shrugged it off, not giving it much importance.

He was safe...for now. He stood up and took a step to the little closet Eve had next to her bed. He knew how organized she was, everything was stocked up by color and type. So he knew he wouldn't find it difficult to find his clothes from yesterday, seeing as they were nowhere to be seen in the room, so she must have put them in the closet. But when he opened the door, he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow.

Eve was distracted checking her e-mails, facing the other way. She had some secret hope that Charlie would have changed his mind and sent them a nice apology, along with an upgrade of their bank accounts. But all she found was an e-mail that her account had been closed and another e-mail letting her know she was required to transfer a large amount of money to a certain other bank account within the next 48 hours. She sighed, it didn't yet occur to her how serious things were. Not only was she jobless, but she was unable to continue paying for the thing she had been spending 95% of her salary for, all those months. If only just one payment was late, she would lose the whole deal. And that was _not_ happening. That couldn't happen. Eve would never allow this to happen!

"Uh…" Bosley saw she was busy with something, but he needed her attention. Apparently there was a shirt in her closet, nicely left on a hanger, tucked between her clothes. A male shirt. A shirt he knew very well. _His_ shirt.

"Yea-…" Eve cut herself off, turning around and realizing Bosley had seen it. "Oh. That. Yeah, I uh…it's…I had forgotten…I didn't know it was there. It…yeah, I umm…" She stuttered, once again making him think of how adorable she looked.

"I must have left it here the day we went to the beach…" He winked at her. She was totally busted for having stolen his shirt from the Agency. It was one of his favorite things to wear. It was the one he wore the first time Eve walked in the Agency months ago. And he could tell it wasn't even washed, it smelled like his perfume. And it was hanging between her tiny little blouses and dresses. He had a pretty good idea of why she might have done this little crime, but he wasn't going to make her feel uncomfortable about it, so he suggested a nice excuse.

"Mhm, it must be from then." She nodded, feeling her cheeks blush. "You can have it now." She sounded as if she was giving him permission. She had to correct herself before he would laugh. "I mean, you _should_ have it back."

"Nah. I'm sick of it. Just leave it here, in case one day I need it. Okay?" He put on his shirt from the previous day, finding it folded on a pile right next to Eve's jeans. "Plus, I'm sort of moving in for a while, so I can use it, in case I decide."

"Moving in…" Eve repeated, sounding a little unsure.

"Is there a problem? I thought that's what you suggested yesterday. I mean, I can crash at Abby's instead, she has a couch…" He thought out loud.

"No! I mean, it's…everything is fine. Don't worry about it." She forced a smile, but he could tell his words freaked her out a little bit. Maybe she wasn't okay with defining things. Eve never liked labels. Bosley maybe screwed up by defining their current living situation as: moving in together.

"Who texted you earlier? Did Abby misbehave with Kate again? I saw how it put you in a bad mood." He commented, checking her body language, she wasn't comfortable at all.

"No. Uh, it was…the bank. We're officially broke. I only have a little bit of cash for emergencies. It would last the four of us a few days for basics: food and water." She replied fast.

"Eve, you don't have to take care of us, you know? We'll go out there and find jobs…" He was impressed by her sincerity. She didn't even blink before she announced she was going to spend all of her money on the four of them, not just herself.

"No way! I'm in charge now, remember? Please be grateful that I'm not making you bow down to me." She giggled as she spoke and he heard a completely different thing.

His face became red. Could it really be that Eve said it? Sure she was always a huge tease, but she never really spoke so upfront about these things. Eve thought back of her words and realized what could be bothering him.

"Bosley, I said BOW down to me. Not…GO dow-…ehm, the thing you heard." She was blushing too. "You're such a pervert!"

"You're welcome!" He stated with a smirk. He wouldn't mind bowing down to her, neither doing the other option. He was brought back to reality when he received a text as well.

Eve gasped, thinking it would be (E) this time. Maybe she would go after all the Angels, now that it seemed like they had fallen apart.

"Kate texted. They didn't fight. But then want to come help me pack my stuff from the Agency. Should we meet them there in about half an hour?" He suggested after checking out what time it was.

"Sure." She nodded, grabbing a little bag that she usually traveled with. She didn't own too many things. She liked to keep it minimalistic as in her mind the less you have, the less it hurts when you lose it.

When they walked out and hopped on the dock, they found another obstacle. Bosley's car was owned by Charlie. So was Abby's car. And Kate's car had just gotten blown up. So the only vehicle the four of them now had was Eve's motorcycle and it wasn't too clear to either one of them if Eve owned it or it was a requisite from her old days in the gang.

Eve received another text just as she parked the motorbike outside the Agency. Kate and Abby were on their way, walking.

_Text: "Tell my boyfriend that you have a big surprise for him. (E)"_

Eve was about to crash her fist against a trash bin on the street, but she controlled her anger when Bosley asked her what's up.

"I have a big surprise for you…" She murmured awkwardly.

"Oh, what is it?" He smiled.

Before she could reply they saw Abby and Kate: the blonde one struggling in her high heels, trying to catch up with the curly-haired one who was walking at least ten steps ahead of her down the street. They looked funny.

"You know, one might think I'll take being broke for the second time a little better than I did the first time!" Abby stated in her usual overly-dramatic tone. This time it didn't annoy anyone. They all had enough time to sleep on it and to think straight now.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Eve was the one who urged them all to walk in the building. She walked by the brand new yellow car, Gloria's car, that was still parked on the street outside. Neither one of them had the guts to even touch it since they received it.

Eve walked forward, leading the group inside. She pushed the door open only to find the hallway completely stocked with colorful balloons. She raised an eyebrow and in her mind this was some weird, yet nice way of Charlie to apologize for treating them so mean. She hurried in and pushed the balloons out of her way. The other three Angels followed. But once they reached the living room, all four of them were like slapped with something big, wet and disgusting.

First to react was Bosley. All through the hallway he was completely unaware of why those balloons were there. But the second he laid his eyes on the white banner with glittering red letters, smudged a little bit, as if there were blood stains on them, he knew what was going on.

_"Happy Birthday, Elisabeth! Paris, 04/05/2007"_

The banner text made sense to everyone after the Seaquarium case. They knew that date, it was the girl's birthday. And Bosley was supposed to take her to Paris. But why was this thing hanging in their living room?

"Oh my God!" Bosley gasped. He had been drunk, he had been tortured, sometimes enemies had injected drugs into his system, things that would make him weak, sick and vulnerable. But he had never felt this huge urge to throw up before. It was like all the bad things were stuck in this throat: memories, pain, feelings. He desperately needed to find a way to get rid of them, he felt like they were suffocating him. He also realized he had been a complete selfish fool when he kept asking Eve to admit her secret out loud, when he never really said his secret in words either. He had kept it all to himself, suppressing his feelings, his anger, his thoughts. Suddenly they were about to bust out of him through an explosion.

Then he remembered Eve's words from a few minutes ago. She had a surprise. If this was the surprise…he wanted to strangle her. He needed to get away from her. Fast.

The girls threw their car keys, access cards, credit cards and fake passports on the table quickly, as Charlie had requested. Eve took Ann-G, along with the little package of bunny food that they had bought previously. The pet was going to be shared between the boat and Abby's apartment from now on.

With one swift motion Bosley took his phone out of the back-pocket of his jeans and he started dialing someone from his speed dial. Within two seconds he was already out of the Agency and walking up the street.

"Charlie! I need to see you." He said loudly and waited a couple of seconds to hear a reply. Clearly what the elder man said only served to aggravate him more. "I DON'T CARE. I SAID I NEED TO SEE YOU, RIGHT NOW. SO SHUT UP AND MEET ME AT THE USUAL PLACE!" He yelled, cutting the conversation short.

The girls looked at each other. They were close enough to hear him. He was yelling loud enough to be heard two blocks away.

"Wow. Bosley's got temper!" Kate gasped. She knew Bosley the longest time and she had never seen him lose it like this.

"What was up with that creepy welcome?" Abby groaned in annoyance.

"Well, we know Elisabeth's birthday is today, I'm just surprised Bosley had no idea about it. I mean, he always seems so obsessed with her…" Eve replied with what she knew.

"No offense, Eve…" Kate started off. "And don't get me wrong, but…" She pursed her lips. There was really no good way of saying this. But Eve needed to hear it. "Did it ever occur to you that he's only obsessed with her…in your mind? I mean, to Abby and me he seems fine. It seems like you're the only one who thinks he's thinking about Elisabeth all the time."

Eve took a moment to process the information. Kate's words made a lot of sense. Especially now that Eve realized Bosley was completely okay last night and all morning until he realized he had forgotten his ex-girlfriend's birthday.

"I, uh…I need a drink." Eve stated in reply. She didn't want to admit defeat. But it was clear that Kate's statement had won the argument.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Abby pointed in the direction where Bosley disappeared off to. "We can spy and see what Charlie looks like." She tried to get the other girls interested, but it wasn't enough.

"I think I'd rather get drunk with Eve. Plus, Bosley needs space. And right now I don't even care what Charlie looks like." Kate shrugged and they walked to their usual bar, near the Agency.

The girls ordered a bottle of hard liqueur, even though it wasn't among the "basics" that Eve was determined to spend her money on.

"What should we do now? I don't have the slightest idea how people find a job these days. I'm used to being assigned a job by Charlie." Abby started the topic calmly. They all needed to talk about it and to figure it out. Fast.

"We could try the newspapers?" Kate suggested lamely.

"That was fifteen years ago." Eve laughed and downed a shot, pouring herself another one.

"I put a few designer things aside this morning. I'm going to sell them on E-Bay. It should give us enough cash to survive while looking for a job." Abby was being sweet, it was refreshing.

"I have an expensive bracelet. I can pawn it off." Kate added.

"The one Ray gave you a few weeks before your Wedding? No way. We're not letting you sell that." Abby shook her head.

"What? No! Kate, you can't do that." Eve agreed with Abby, even though until a few seconds ago she had no idea this bracelet even existed.

The girls looked at Eve, as if it was her turn to bring something to the table.

"I uh…I'll get us some cash." She smiled brightly, but it was completely obvious she was going to use crime for that purpose.

"Eve, you have to promise you won't go back to your old ways, okay?" Abby's hand moved to squeeze Eve's shoulder as a sign of support.

"Why? Because it would make me a criminal? Newsflash, Abigail: we're all criminals. We all have a record. We're all in trouble now that we're unemployed. Good luck submitting your resume to any employer. Don't expect a call-back. You're usually the one who sees the rough reality, so it amazes me that you haven't yet realized that all four of us are kind of screwed as of last night." Eve shrugged as she spoke. She sounded harsh. But she meant no harm.

"I know!" Abby was weirdly calm with her reaction. "I just never had to adapt to something so suddenly."

"Relax. You're not alone. We're all in this together." Eve took her turn to calm Abby down and show her support.

"What are we going to do about Bosley?" Kate questioned.

"Like you said, he needs some time. Let him meet up with Charlie. We can just hope Bosley would pour all of his anger at Charlie." Eve smirked as she spoke.

"I can't believe Charlie dismissed us like that!" Kate commented, staring at the distance. It was the first sign she was getting tipsy, she always lost focus when she had too much to drink.

"I can't believe it's all over." Eve sighed and downed both her shot and Abby's.

"Bitch stole my drink." Abby was in desperate need of some fun, so she created it for herself.

"Yes! What are you gonna do about it, tough girl? Tickle me?" Eve laughed. A mock-fight sounded like fun. Well, sort of.

"Ugh, I'm not even in the mood to argue with someone, despite it being fake." Abby's hands tapped against the table before she poured herself more alcohol.

The next couple of hours the girls tried to think of ways out of this mess, but each time they failed. The bottle was dry by the time they decided to walk out of the bar.

Meanwhile Bosley arrived at a little bar on the outskirts of Miami. He had no doubt that Charlie would be there. Sometimes Bosley had this weird power over Charlie, like the tables were turned. Their dynamic was complicated, to say the least.

"What exactly were you trying to achieve with this!?" Bosley asked harshly, not even bothering to greet the elder man in a proper way.

"John, relax. Take a seat and let's discuss this like gentlemen-…" Charlie attempted to speak, but Bosley grabbed his collar and pulled him up from his chair.

"You listen to me now! I demand an explanation! Firing me was one thing, but throwing Elisabeth in my face right after I told you everything I know, that was rude. Especially today. So I need to know, did you enjoy knowing that it was tearing me up inside to walk through the colorful mess you left for us at the Agency?" Bosley spat it all out.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Charlie raised his hand in the air, trying to get a word in. "I didn't leave anything for you at the Agency. All I did was fire your lying ass. I don't appreciate you telling me the truth about a month later. Do you realize I could have lost Abigail and I wouldn't even know about it? And Eve, she could have been arrested for that case…attempted murder, assault, should I continue the list of things she could have been charged with? You were stupid to think it was best to hide everything from me!"

"The balloons, Charlie. Don't play games with me. I don't care how much it hurt you to learn that I lied. I didn't deserve having Elisabeth's name on a bloody banner, hanged on the wall!" Bosley kept of being harsh and he wasn't going to let it go until Charlie would speak up about it. "Speaking of her, she was the only reason why I kept this secret from you. As you see, Abigail is fine, Eve is not in jail and we found Kate unharmed. Like I told you yesterday, the girl who was the victim kept claiming that her name was Elisabeth. She even had a mark on her shoulder, like Elisabeth. She knew when her birthday was, where I was going to take her to celebrate. Do you think it was fun for me? No! Did I want you to go through the pain of re-living it all again? No! So I don't give a damn about your reasons for firing me, nor your pride being hurt by the fact that I lied. I would do it all over again. I would spare you the pain of having a moment of doubt whether Elisabeth might still be alive…and then watching her drown in front of your eyes all over again. You weren't there, Charlie. You didn't see her gasp for air, yell for help. Your hands weren't handcuffed and you weren't bleeding. You don't have the right to be upset with me for wanting to spare you everything that I went through. Twice!" Bosley was getting worked up with every next word. His face was red. His heart was racing.

"Calm down. Yesterday we spent two hours on the phone. I don't need to be reminded of the details, I believe you already told me everything." Charlie rolled his eyes and moved away from Bosley. They were causing a scene. Finally they sat down to talk. "Now elaborate about those balloons?" He requested and even though Bosley had the upper hand in this, he obliged. Charlie was no longer his boss, but it didn't mean that Bosley no longer respected him.

"You told me I can collect my stuff today. When I walked in, there were balloons everywhere and a banner for Elisabeth's birthday with 2007 as a date. That's the last birthday she had. Well, she almost had it before she..." He trailed off, unable to say that the girl died.

"John, why would I put up a banner like that?" Charlie was just as confused as Bosley was, if not even more.

"I don't know! Who would know about it? I mean, I told the girls some of the things, but I don't think they would hurt me like this. We spent last night trying to figure out a way out of the mess that you created for us. I'm sure they wouldn't hit me as low as to make me re-live the past in such a cruel way!" Bosley's emotions were all over the place.

"John, you know I love you like my own son, but if you don't stop making ridiculous accusations towards me, I would stand up and punch you out!" Charlie stated absolutely seriously. "I would never hurt you like this. I assure you I have nothing to do with this cruel act, nor did I know anything about it until you told me just now." He took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "And how do you fail to see the facts? Someone is targeting one of you. Clearly they know your flaws, your past and the things that hurt you the most. Think about it. You're the one who is mostly influenced by it all. So instead of pointing your finger at me, why don't you take some time to gather the facts and put the pieces of the puzzle together. I can't give you neither the time, nor the attention to help you figure it out. You're a smart young man. I have faith in you." Charlie was trying to be wise once again. Bosley usually liked that quality about him. But that day he wasn't appreciating any kind of subtle talk, full of hints and brain-teasers.

"You know something. There is something you're not telling me. What is it?" Bosley asked in a very demanding way.

"Nobody gets anything for free in this world. You never took things for granted. Like I said, you're smart. You just need to step back and look at things the right way. You'll only be able to see things clearly once you see things from a different angle." Charlie smirked, he knew exactly how to push Bosley's buttons, not just in a way that would leave him aggravated, but also in a way that would help him work out a problem using his own brain capacity.

"Great! So now you know everything I've hidden from you. And I know you have nothing to do with the banner at the Agency." Bosley summed it up quickly. "Why isn't that making me feel any better?"

"Because you still have no idea why I let you and the girls go." Charlie said calmly.

"Right. May I ask what insane reason in the world made you let go of the best team you ever had?" Bosley smirked, he knew he was good, he knew the girls were amazing.

"One day you will find out." Charlie sounded like an old Chinese man from a monastery, like those guys in the movies, the mentors, the ones who use wise words and cryptic messages all the time. "One last thing. Out of the four of you, who do you think is being targeted and why?"

"Whatever. So I take it that we're not getting hired back?" Bosley's last question received a negative nod from Charlie in reply. "Abigail. Because if someone is targeting us it won't be too hard to harm either one of us if they tried a little harder. And given that Abby was going to drown, I'd say she was the prime target and the rest of us were just puppets. Also, Elisabeth's ghost seems to come up recently, so in a way Abby played her role when she was in that water tank with the kidnapped girl. I can't stop making that parallel." He replied to the question without thinking too much. In his mind Abby had suffered the most. But that was only because Eve was quite good at hiding and ignoring all sorts of bullying. "Well, thank you for everything you ever did for me and the girls. I wish you all the best. Goodbye!" He stood up and walked away.

"John?" Charlie's voice made Bosley turn around before he would leave the bar. "I miss her too." He said softly, startling Bosley. "But life goes on. And we should both move on. You can't allow anyone to hold the memory of her against you. It makes you weak. You deserve to find a girl and invest in a relationship 100%, no holding back. You should be happy. Nobody is going to blame you for being in love!" Charlie knew that with all the emotions brewing in Bosley, after the way he blew up in his face, those words would sink in and be heard. Bosley needed to know that Charlie wouldn't blame him if he moved on. In fact, he wanted him to. And it felt like a huge relief to finally hear those words.

Bosley nodded, but he couldn't bring himself to smile, even though he wanted to. Walking out of the bar he felt lighter. He felt like he was suddenly free.

_Text: "Where are you? I need to see you. Now. –Bos."_

Eve received his text while drinking the remains of another bottle of alcohol, one that the girls bought much cheaper, from the supermarket near the bar. All three of them were now enjoying it on Eve's boat. She replied the text quickly, letting him know she was there. It took him a while to get there, given that he had no vehicle anymore. But once he reached the Marina, he smiled to himself. He needed to get something off his chest.

"Eve, are you downstairs? I need to talk to you." He walked down the few steps quickly, impatiently, wanting to finally speak up. "You should know that-…"

He interrupted himself once he saw all three Angels sitting on Eve's bed, their hair sticking in all directions and their eyes reddened. A bottle was lying next to them and he smirked. Clearly he wasn't going to spill his guts to Eve when everyone else was there. Especially not when Eve was clearly drunk. But he could turn this into a joke.

"Spin the bottle? Count me in!" He laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What were you going to tell me?" Eve asked, looking up at him curiously.

"It can wait." His hand trailed down her spine and it sent chills up and down her body.

"You okay?" Eve asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm sorry about earlier. I have no idea what's going on. I really don't even care. What matters is that I'm here with all three of you now." He smiled at both Abby and Kate before he turned his attention to Eve again.

"We understand, Bos. You don't have to apologize. We're here for you, always!" Eve said sweetly, offering him the bottle to drink from.

He picked up the bottle and somehow expected it to be empty, which it was.

"Thank you for your generosity." He chuckled, facing Eve. "Now, all three of you need to sober up a little bit. I'll make you coffee. It's no fun when we're not on the same level. You didn't save some party mood for me and now I'm bored." He joked around with them all the time, this moment was no exception.

"Good luck with it. I don't have kitchen appliances. Nor coffee." Eve stuck her tongue at him.

"What? Alright fine. Then you need to drink a nice big glass of cold water." Bosley shrugged and walked towards the area of the boat were the kitchen supposedly was. However, he found himself a little confused. "Err…Eve, where's the fridge?" He called out and he could hear her laugh from the room.

"I ain't got one." Eve yelled cheerfully.

"You don't have a fridge? Where do you keep your magnets?" A very drunk Abby found it a little weird.

"I collect postcards instead." Eve burst out laughing. Whenever she was pleasantly tipsy she was in a really good mood. She almost acted spoiled, but she was fun to be around.

"I'm drunk!" Kate stated. She was always the first one to go down when alcohol was involved.

"I'm hungry!" Abby jumped up from the bed and found it hard to balance all the way to the kitchen area where Bosley was trying really hard to find anything that might help the girls.

Eve and Kate followed Abby and let her snoop around for a little bit too. She was hilarious, all confused and in pursuit of food. She opened a little drawer and found an almost full package of bread. Right next to it there was butter. In the next drawer there were knives, spoons and forks. And the third drawer was with a neatly folded kitchen table cloth and a few napkins that they all recognized from the Agency, so clearly Eve had helped herself with a few of them for home.

"Aww, but there's no food!" Abby pouted and sat down on a chair.

"Of course you wouldn't see the food, Miss Manhattan Princess!" Eve groaned and opened the same drawers, taking out the few things that she had stored in them. She put the cloth on the table and made sure there was one napkin per person.

"Where's the food then?" Abby still wasn't getting it. But Eve was about to teach her a tough lesson.

"Right in front of you, Abigail!" Eve pointed at the bread and butter and she placed a little salt bottle in the middle of the table. "You're hungry? There's bread. That's food for hungry people." She shrugged and splashed butter against three slices of bread, giving one to Bosley, one to Kate and the last one was for herself. "I don't have caviar and fancy things. So if you're a high-maintenance brat, you're about to be very disappointed." She pushed the bread and butter in front of Abby and put a knife in her hand. "But if you're hungry, you can eat the food that you will prepare for yourself!" Eve didn't even notice how Kate nudged Bosley. Both of them were impressed with how wise Eve came out. It's not like they ever thought she was stupid. But it was now that they understood the power she had when she spoke. And so did Abby.

The ex-Park Avenue Princess kept quiet for a moment. She evaluated everything that Eve had just said. Her stomach was churning and just watching Eve, Bosley and Kate munching on the bread slices made her even hungrier. Within seconds she was already preparing herself a slice and it took her a few big bites to finish it up quickly.

"There's enough food for everyone. Take another slice of bread. Come on." Eve urged them all. She saw Abby eat another slice eagerly before she started yawning. Abby was a great party girl…until she would get drunk. Then she was moody, hungry and sleepy. So the best thing for them was to all crash at the boat and get some sleep.

Eve told Kate to take Abby to the little room and to help her get in bed. The three girls were going to share the bed while Bosley would sleep on the floor. Eve had a few comfortable cushions to offer him and they could drag the sunbathing mattress from the deck to the room, so he would have some sort of a bed too. It wasn't going to be as comfortable as having her next to him all night, but he had to adapt.

Being alone in the kitchen, cleaning up after the quick dinner party for four, Eve took the chance to ask Bosley about some stuff.

"Earlier…when you came to the boat…you were going to say something. What was it?" She put away the salt and butter.

"I was being an emotional wreck. Today has been…hard, for all of us." Bosley looked away, folding the table cloth.

"I understand, I really do. You don't have to talk to me or tell me anything. You have every right to feel sad. And just so you know, I have nothing to do with the balloo-…" She wanted to tell him that it wasn't the surprise she was talking about. She needed to come up with some lame surprise, to justify it all. She wasn't sure if telling him about (E) would be a good idea, even though it would explain why Eve mentioned surprise right before they walked into Party Hell Central.

"I know!" He cut her off. She didn't need to apologize. He already knew she would never play with his feelings in such a cruel way.

Bosley reached out to put the cloth in a drawer, but he opened the wrong one. It wasn't one of the few that Abby opened a few minutes earlier. This one was full of sweet things, waffles, croissants, corn-flakes and other things that Eve totally didn't even mention.

"But…you have food…" He stuttered, pointing at the little packages.

Eve smirked. "That's snacks, Bosley." She closed the drawer, afraid that he would empty it up if he kept staring at it any longer. Her fingers pointed towards the bread and butter again. "_That_ is food. That is what a lot of people in this world survive on. That is what can save someone's life when they're about to starve. That is what you eat when you're hungry." There she was again: wise Eve with her moral lessons in life.

"I'm impressed." He raised an eyebrow. Out of all of them, it was Abby who needed the lesson the most. "And I think she got it. Unless she's too drunk to remember it tomorrow, in which case you should totally repeat it to her." He laughed, sticking his hand out to Eve once they were done cleaning up.

"I will, if I have to." She said proudly, taking his hand.

"Let's go to sleep. I want it to be tomorrow already." He said in a whisper.

"Tomorrow will be a better day. I promise." She tried to sound sweet, but after all the alcohol she had hiccups, so it sounded funny. "Come on. Right after we fight the hangover tomorrow, we'll all do something fun. Just the four of us. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded, appreciating every little thing about her…she made him smile. "Minor detail…may I wear that shirt you stole from my closet?"

"Uhm…" She was busted, this time he called her out on it. "It's not…not uh, not clean. I mean, it's clean. It's just not washed. Because uh…" Eve stuttered and things were being hidden each time this girl was stuttering. "I may have ran out of clothes and used your shirt, you know, to sleep in it. Uh…a few…times…" She licked her lips, they suddenly felt dry.

He shook his head at her. She had no idea how adorable she was when she was trying to hide her emotional side. She always had to come off as this tough girl, the one who wasn't attached to anyone and anything. But he knew her better, he had seen the real Eve behind the façade.

"Alright, I'll wear it tonight and then we can wash it." He suggested, but it only made her pout.

"No!" The word came out of her mouth quicker than she could realize.

"Relax. It's just for sanitary reasons. Then I'll leave it to you and you can do whatever you want with it." He put his hand around her waist, walking her down the narrow corridor towards the room. She looked up at him disapprovingly still. "I mean, we'll wash it, then I'll wear it once and then you can have it." He came up with a compromise, seeing as she was too drunk to even realize what she was bargaining for.

"Aw-kay!" Her hands clapped happily in the air.

They walked in on Abby and Kate sleeping soundlessly on the bed. There was a little corner left for Eve to join them too, but before that she helped Bosley fix himself a little cushion Heaven on the floor. She gave him a soft blanket and kneed down to tuck him to bed. Carried away by the power of alcohol, she even kissed his pillow, stating that it would help him have sweet dreams that night. Little that she knew, it really did. He was expecting nightmares or at the very least a dream that involves Elisabeth somehow. But what he got was a peaceful little dream where he and the Angels were running along the beach and having fun.

The night looked like every night when the Angels were hammered and Bosley was helping them go to bed. The four of them lost their jobs, their property, their money…but they didn't lose each other. And at the end of the day nothing felt different to them. They were sharing one tiny little bedroom on a boat, but they were bonded not by the space, not by a mutual employer, not by wealth…but by the loyalty they had to each other.

Maybe sometimes in life when you think something is going wrong, it is really just an indication of what had already been wrong in the past and you could only see it if you step back and look at the situation from a different angle. In his sleep Bosley shifted as those words crossed his mind. He now knew what Charlie meant earlier that day. This wasn't a punishment. This was a lesson. This was a challenge and Bosley was determined to guide his Angels through it!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: The Angels decide to have some fun, but the place they choose to spend their evening at is a popular background for horror movies. Will something happen to them? How scary can a scary train ride be? What good is it that a Ferris wheel goes excruciatingly slow when your presence is needed on steady ground quite fast? Pink cotton candy tastes better with blood. Friendship tastes better with pot. Vendetta tastes best with revenge!  
**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Eve almost broke Bosley's hand, do you think she can hurt someone else too?**

**Does Eve space out and use violence because of the trauma of losing Gloria?**

**Which Angel's interrogation by Charlie did you like the most?**

**Was it fair that Bosley took all the blame and got yelled at?**

**Are you upset that Charlie fired the Angels?**

**Did you expect Abby to lose her leadership to Eve?**

**Was Eve a good leader?**

**How could Bosley forget Elisabeth's birthday?**

**Does Charlie have ulterior motives for firing the Angels?**


	14. Angels In Adventures From Hell

**_CHAPTER 14 - ANGELS IN ADVENTURES FROM HELL_**

The Angels' next day was supposed to be all for fun. However, when all four of them woke up they realized there had been a storm during the night. Everything was wet outside, it was cold and there were clouds. They were all hangover, so they decided to stay in all day and try to be entertained. They played cards, the girls even played some silly online games and before they knew it the day was over. Abby and Kate returned to their apartment for the night and Eve was once again left with Bosley. They were going to meet up the next day and do something fun together, outdoors, if the weather would allow it.

The following morning Eve woke up and realized Bosley was already dressed. He had the same jeans on, just the shirt was different, he took the one Eve was keeping in her closet.

"I didn't think I could say those words when I'm in such financial trouble, but…" She smirked at him. "We really need to go shopping today!"

He laughed, she always knew how to make things look and sound better. But without replying to her statement, he put a few clothes on the bed, right next to her, as if he was urging her to get up, get dressed and go somewhere.

"Uh, please don't tell me we no longer have the right to stay at the boat? I don't want to live at Abby's apartment. Or _any_ apartment." She freaked out silently as she watched Bosley pile the clothes as if he was about to put them in a suitcase and then they would both have to leave. Eve was not a fan of apartments, houses or any kind of normal property. Nobody really knew why.

"You bought your yacht, remember?" He blinked a few times, wondering if that statement was right. "Unless you lied that you've been using your paycheck for the boat. Anyway, how much does this thing cost? You've been with us for months and by now you must have bought several boats already." He raised an eyebrow. The more he thought about Eve's finances, the more complicated things were in his mind. Nothing made sense!

"I've been paying for the boat. Remember, the bank loan, the rest of the money? That is not a lie." She smiled brightly. It most certainly was the truth. But was it the _whole_ truth?

"Come on." He said gently. "Dress up and I'll wait for you in the…kitchen?" He wasn't sure if she liked to define that space as a kitchen. It only had a few things in it and it looked like a hallway. He threaded softly with his words, he knew how much Eve loved her boat and he didn't want her to get offended by something he said.

Without asking questions, Eve complied. Ten minutes later she joined him and he was checking his watch every five seconds.

"Is there somewhere we have to be?" She raised an eyebrow.

"The hospital at 9am." He announced silently. "Remember how you promised to get some help?"

"Bos?" She cut him off and started to giggle. "It's alright. You don't need to remind me or to bribe me. I'll go willingly."

"Oh!" His eyes grew wide. Eve was actually cooperating with something that she wasn't a huge fan of. "Right. We should go now. I checked the bus lines, there's one that stops near the Marina and it will take us to the hospital. I called Dr. Quiteno last night to make sure he can work you into his schedule. I figured you would feel safer speaking to someone you already kind of know, yet he's a stranger. If that makes sense. You know, like you can trust him, but he's not someone you have to see on a daily basis. Like me or Abby and Kate. So that's good. And he agreed to see you. Plus, he already knows things about you, so it will make things easier. And right next to his office there's a vending machine with those little packages of gummy bears that you really like-…"

"Bosley?" Eve whispered, trying to get his attention. "Bos?" She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. He had spaced out and he was just ranting. She could tell he was nervous. "Bos, relax. You're doing that thing where you're ranting all the time. I'll be fine. I'm not scared. Let's just go get this thing over with."

"Okay…" He stuttered. It wasn't like him to ever rant like that. Eve brought up unexpected sides of Bosley.

They took the bus, this time the ride was much more successful. None of them had a problem with public transport. Although, it's not like they had any other choice. It was either bus or Eve's motorcycle. Both of them were adapting to things quite easily.

Meanwhile, at Abby's apartment Kate woke up and went to the balcony, finding Abby in her undies, clicking Refresh to her e-mail inbox.

"Ehh, Abbs." Kate sighed, trying not to startle her friend. "He's not going to reach out, you know?"

"Yeah…I know. I guess I just…I had this hope…that maybe he would change his mind." Abby shrugged.

"I doubt it." Kate shrugged. She was the tougher one, she seemed like she had no problem being on her own. Although, that wasn't exactly true. She missed Ray, a lot…and now Charlie too. "Come on, let's find out what we can do today. Jet skiing? Para-gliding?"

"Nah. The beaches are closed for water sports after that storm." Abby checked a few websites while Kate fixed them some coffee. "Apparently it's going to be sunny today. Temperatures won't be too high, but I don't mind a breezy day. We can still go out and have fun. But not at the beach, ugh, lifeguards are going to ruin all the fun for us. I hate it when they tell people to get out of the water."

"We can go apply for jobs?" Kate suggested, earning herself a stare from Abby.

"I thought we decided to have _fun_ today. Should I spell it out for you? F-U-N!" The blonde Angel dramatized as usual.

"Okay, you're right." Kate looked out the balcony, scanning the people walking by. Some of them had beach bags in hands, some were skateboarding up and down the street, some were just snapping pictures with the palm trees. None of those activities seemed fun.

"I know, I'm _always_ right!" Abby smirked suddenly. "We can go get matching mani-pedi!"

"Right…I bet Bosley would love sporting electric blue nails." Kate gave Abby thumbs up in a mocking manner.

"Damn it. I keep forgetting Bosley is a dude!" Abby's words sounded like something she didn't mean to say in such a way.

"Seriously?" Kate laughed loudly. "Don't tell me you failed to notice his crazy muscles? The Agency is practically floating around the scent of his perfume. I don't know what gave you the impression that he's not a dude." Kate said teasingly.

"Oh my God, Kate! You need to watch your mouth. If only Eve heard that…" Abby shot her friend a naughty glance.

"Shut up!" Kate's right leg kicked Abby gently, as they were sitting next to each other on the swing on the balcony. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm not into Ray!" She excused herself quickly…maybe quicker than she could realize.

Abby cleared her throat, giving Kate a few seconds to correct herself, but that never happened, so she spoke up instead. "You mean _Bosley_?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"That's what I said." Kate shrugged.

"No. You said Ray." Abby had been waiting for a moment like this when Kate would bring up her ex-fiancé, so they could speak about that.

"Oh…" Kate surprisingly had nothing else to say.

"Yeah." Abby's hand brushed over Kate's shoulder. "Kate, you've…uh, in your sleep sometimes you said his name…"

"Aha…" Kate was using Eve's tactics: staying quiet when an uncomfortable situation came up.

"It's normal to still have feelings for him. You two never really had a proper break-up. I mean, you told me that when your dirty cop case came up, he just left. I don't think you ever had the chance to let him know how you feel. Nor to get over it. Like Eve with Gloria." The blonde one laid out the facts, hoping that those words would help Kate speak.

"Ok…" Kate murmured quietly.

"I understand. But you should know you can always talk to me. Whenever you decide." Abby smiled and retrieved her hand. She never succeeded in getting Eve to share things. But she thought with Kate it would have been easier.

Abby stood up and walked in the kitchen, grabbing some biscuits for them to munch on while they drink their coffee. When she walked back out on the balcony, Kate surprisingly spoke up.

"I miss him, you know?" Kate sighed, keeping her eyes on the horizon. "When Charlie let us go so suddenly, it felt like the day Ray left. One moment you know there's someone you can go home to, someone you can talk to, someone you think is on your side. And the next moment this person just disappears. It really sucks. As if it wasn't enough that I had those silly hopes that Ray would someday call me and want to make things right again, now I also have to wonder if Charlie would ever take us back."

"Oh?" Abby sat down again, removing the cup of hot coffee from Kate's hands. She already knew that she would need a hug and the last thing she wanted was coffee stains all over her white undies. "You wanted Ray to come back?" she raised an eyebrow. This was new information. Kate always kept telling the Angels that she was done, it was over with Ray and there was nothing that could ever happen so that they would be together again. She sounded pretty convinced in her words, but now she was confiding the exact opposite in Abby.

"Duh!" Kate let out a chuckle, feeling a little defeated to admit such a thing. "Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been if I never got involved in this scandal. I would have married Ray. We could have moved to Los Angeles together. Maybe I wouldn't be a cop anymore. I could have opened my own little shop or I could work in an office. By now we would have at least one child. He always told me he wanted children, as many as I was willing to have. He loves kids. We used to take care of our friend's 7 year old boy. The kid worshipped Ray. We had so many plans together and I ruined it all."

"You can't blame yourself!" Abby tried to reason with it, but it didn't work.

"I did this to myself. I did it to _us:_ to Ray and me. And there hasn't been a day that I haven't regretted it, even though I don't ever speak about it." Kate almost had tears in her eyes. She was the least emotional one out of all Angels. Bosley was more easily affected than Kate sometimes. So to see her be this sad, it broke Abby's heart.

"But Ray has been making little steps forward. You shut him off each time. You gave him the ring back. I don't understand…" Abby heard her mobile buzzing, but she ignored it.

"It's too late to make things right. We both have different lives and careers. Well, I don't have a job anymore, but you know what I'm saying." Kate finally turned and looked at Abby.

"We'll get jobs. Maybe it will be something new and exciting! Like Eve said, remember? This isn't the end of something. It's only the beginning of something that could be even better." Abby didn't believe those words at all, but that was what Kate needed to hear.

"Abbs, I love you, but you're delusional. Eve only said it to make us feel better. But look at the facts: we're four unemployed criminals. Nobody is going to hire us with our police records. You know that we can't even apply for lifeguards, right? The best thing we could hope for is pizza delivery or mail girls in one of the big office buildings…if they ever get over the fact that we could hack them and unload them of thousands of dollars." Kate once again thought about things clearly.

"I actually agree with you on all of it." Abby sighed dramatically. "I was thinking of starting our own Agency, but we are nothing without Charlie's crazy connections. Not to mention, nobody is going to give us a license to be detectives anymore. So that scratches out any chance of using our criminal tricks to do some good for other people."

"We can always go rogue…" Kate smirked, coming up with a silly idea, just to enlighten the mood.

"Like those girls in the TV shows? Oh, I like that idea! They always wear nice clothes and high heels." Abby laughed as well. "Let's call Eve and Bosley and see if they woke up already. Maybe they have a better idea of spending the day having fun."

Abby picked up her phone and realized the call she missed a few minutes ago was indeed from Bosley himself. She called him back, but he wasn't answering. She figured he must be busy at the moment and her dirty mind could come up with different things that Bosley might be doing. So she gave him some time and she walked back in her apartment to wash the coffee cups and find a few more items that she could sell and get money for food, for the four of them until they would find jobs.

Bosley saw that Abby was calling him back, but his phone was on Silent. He was currently in the very well-known waiting room on the third floor of the hospital. Eve had just walked in Dr. Quiteno's office and Bosley didn't want to be rude and speak on the phone right in front of the office door. Especially when he was almost stuck to the door, trying to overhear something and to make sure Eve was cooperating.

"Would you, please, sit down and wait your turn?" A young nurse politely told Bosley off for eavesdropping, so he sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs and waited.

Eve walked in the office and the doctor caught a glimpse of Bosley outside by the door before Eve closed it in his face. The elder man smiled and Eve realized how much she had missed this weird sense of comfort that the man was giving her.

"Hello, Miss French. So, you and the young man-…" The doctor greeted her in his usual curious way.

"We're _still_ not together." She hurried to satisfy his curiosity before Bosley would overhear something that he wasn't allowed to know. She couldn't tell if she was annoyed by the doctor's curiosity, or by her own reinforced statement.

"I see. Is that the reason why you're here? Your…uh, friend, he told me that you need some sort of assistance. He seemed rather worried last night when he called." The man took a pink folder from a drawer and put it on his desk. It had a label, one that Eve didn't mind at all: Eve French, Townsend Agency. She smiled wide, she had her own file in a real doctor's office. That hadn't happened in the past. As stupid and little as this was, it made her feel worth it, like she was a person who mattered in this world.

"I don't think I need a doctor. Not the kind of doctor that you are, anyway. I mean, no offense, I think you're awesome in what you do and by the way that lotion you gave me for the wounds, if you remember, it helped me a lot. So thank you." She spoke quickly, without even taking a breath.

"Calm down, Miss French. You're babbling." The man suppressed a chuckle.

"Funny, that's what Bosley did this morning." She shrugged and finally spoke up about the thing that mattered. "The thing is, he wants me to talk to someone about stuff. During a few missions we had I've been using more violence than needed. I tend to space out and just punch someone or inflict pain to them without realizing that I'm doing it. That only lasts for a few seconds or a minute at the most. But a few days ago I was about to break Bosley's hand and I had absolutely no reason for it. He triggered something in me, I got angry and I jumped at him. So I agreed on getting checked for whatever thing that I have that makes me act like that."

"PTSD." The man said calmly, already writing it down in her file under the current date and the time of her visit.

"Wait, aren't you going to hear my breathing or do some sort of a check first?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you tell me the last time you were here, that there was no way you were getting undressed in front of me, for any sort of checks?" He smirked. He had seen this before. He didn't need to use medicine for this case.

"Touché." Eve laughed. Bosley heard it from the waiting room and it helped him relax and breathe normally. At least now he knew she was alright in there.

"Is there anything traumatic that you've been through? I know your job pretty much requires sacrifices of all kinds, so maybe something happened and you've been suppressing your feelings about it and from time to time you act out because it is getting harder to cope with the thing you're in denial about." The man was right, spot on.

"Bosley said the same thing…" Eve murmured to herself before she replied. "Recently my friend, the blonde one, almost drowned. Right after that I was charging one of the guys mercilessly. I was really upset, but that's not it…" She shrugged.

"I remember. Her case got the whole ER on their toes all night. Thank God she's alright now." The man used small talk, to help him get Eve in the mood to speak up. But she was quite okay. She wasn't bothered, in fact, she seemed rather willing to speak.

"She's fine. We're all fine. The four of us. We kind of lost our job, though. We kept secrets from our employer and he cut us off. But I'm completely okay with that. I've never been a brat about money and I've been unemployed all the time, except that I used to be a car thief." She sounded honest.

"Then maybe you're upset because of the situation with this Bosley guy?" He looked at Eve, but her facial expressions didn't seem awkward at all.

"Nope. We're fine, really. He's crashing at my boat right now. Things are really complicated, but I don't mind. I can handle that. When it's just the two of us it's good." Her shoulders rose up slightly.

"Oh, you two moved in together?" The doctor fished for information.

"NO!" Eve nearly jumped from her seat. "I mean, he's just crashing. For a while. Just a little while. But we're not like…you know, living together. No! Definitely not. That's not the case!"

"Uh…okay." He looked at her, wondering if he should point out the obvious fact that she was acting way too nervous about a little statement like that. "Is there anything else that could be bothering you? Sometimes people don't remember things from the past, but on a subconscious level they affect them negatively and they trigger them to use violence or to be depressed. They often drink excessively or use drugs. I hope that's not the case with you. Actually, would you mind if I did a little blood test?"

"I don't drink all the time. I sometimes enjoy a wine or a cocktail, but I'm usually pretty wise about it. I can carry alcohol quite well, I'm a Latina! Yes, sometimes I get drunk, like the other night with my friends, when we lost our job. But that is not a habit and I don't feel the need to drink at all. And any sort of drugs are out of question, completely. I despise drugs. I don't mind having a blood test done, not at all. Bring in the needles!" She smiled and extended her right hand for him to get blood from. "But there's something that I never talk about. And denying it is not making me feel any better."

"No need for a test. I know how to read a patient's eyes. You're telling the truth." He said comfortingly. "Tell me what that thing is? It doesn't matter how deep and dark it is, just remember I'm your doctor and you're my patient. There's the whole confidentiality thing going on between these walls. I'm only here to listen and help."

"My best friend…Gloria. We grew up together. She was like a sister to me. When I was in jail she started working with the Angels team. Then I got paroled and she insisted on introducing me to her friends, but I kept saying No. Then one day she called me, she wanted to meet up because she had something important to tell me. I waited for her in front of the Agency, I was with my motorcycle, I stopped behind a tree so nobody can see me. The two other girls, Abby and Kate, walked out. I saw them talking about stuff and I waited for Gloria. I was going to follow her car to some bar where we can have a drink and speak about things. I saw her walk towards the car, she wore her favorite green dress, we bought it together. I chose it for her. She paid, because I was broke, as usual. So then she waved the girls goodbye and she walked towards her car…" Eve finally stopped speaking and exhaled sharply. She had been holding in a breath, speaking way too fast. She figured it would be really easy to blurt it all out. Bosley kept telling her that she had to say things, instead of live in denial about them. So she wanted to tell the doctor what happened. She really needed to get it off her chest. However, when the important part of her explanation came up, she couldn't speak a word no more.

"Okay…" The man said softly, in a way showing her that he was listening and he wanted her to continue speaking.

"She uh…she walked to the car and waved at Abby and Kate. I saw Gloria take her mobile from her pocket, she was probably going to call me or text me again, even though she had just texted me when she was inside the Agency. She must have not seen me parked behind the tree." Eve couldn't even deny it to herself: she was blabbing all the useless details without really saying what needed to be said. "Anyway, the next thing I saw was her car exploding." She sighed with relief. Her words were cryptic and silent, but it was the closest she had ever come to saying it out loud. Bosley would be proud of her! She almost wished he would have been there to see her gathering the guts to speak up.

"I see…" The doctor was confused. Eve never said that Gloria got in the car, so he supposed the whole drama was about the car itself being ruined. "Did your best friend Gloria get upset when the car exploded?" He asked, not even knowing what really happened.

"I guess…" Eve shrugged, going back to the comfort of sarcasm. "She was _in_ it."

There she was, admitting it for the first time, even though it took the man a little while to realize what had happened. But once he did, he gasped. His eyes checked out Eve's response to what she had shared with him: she looked completely relaxed, her eyes were fixed on the table between them, her left leg was on top of her right one, her hands were comfortably set on the side of the nice armchair for patients. Nobody could ever say something like this and be completely unaffected by it. Eve was most definitely not acting normal. The man opened his mouth, but then decided that whatever he would say was just going to sound weird. So he waited a few more seconds, hoping that Eve would continue. However, she didn't. She was emotionless, her face was blank. There was neither pain nor sadness in her eyes.

"Uh…" He started off, but it still didn't make Eve speak. "When was this?"

Eve's answer was precise: she said the date, the time and the exact location where it happened. Clearly she was affected and she was trying to hide it. She knew all the details, but why was she so cold when she spoke about it?

"Have you ever spoken to your friends about it? Or anyone?" The man already knew what was wrong with her. It was exactly what Bosley told her before. Eve's negative emotions were torturing her.

"No." She shook her head. "They are _Gloria's_ friends. Not mine. I don't have the right to speak to them about that."

"I mean the Angels team, as you call yourselves. Do they know that you're…uh, upset about this?" He knew his question was silly, but he wanted to get words out of her mouth.

"Yes, those people are _her_ friends. I'm just a substitute." She shrugged.

"But I've seen you with them. The night when your friend Abigail was here you were nearly destroyed. And that Bosley man, you have feelings for him. I don't understand, how can you say that you're not their friend?" The man was absolutely puzzled.

"Because Gloria had the crew while I was in jail. And when she…" Eve trailed off, choosing her words wisely and skipping the thing she ever wanted to say out loud. "…Uh, I just replaced her. But I could never _be_ her. Nobody can. Gloria was just one, she was my best friend…she was like a sister to me, she was my whole life…" Suddenly she felt her heart beating faster and her eyes were watering. She took a deep breath to steady herself, but her eyes were no longer fixed on one thing. She was looking around nervously. Her hands brushed against her jeans, to get rid of the sweaty feeling. She switched her legs a few times before she found a comfortable position.

"I know how hard it must be for you, but you don't seem to have moved on since she died." The man wanted to provoke some reaction, he was going to try and talk to her calmly, just so that she wouldn't get upset.

"No!" Eve said loudly. "She's not-…" She gulped loudly. "No!" Her head was shaking left and right, she was holding on to the denial. "No!" She kept on repeating and she started to feel angry. She remembered that feeling, it was what drove her mad a few days ago when she jumped at Bosley. "No!" She said quietly again.

Within the next few seconds she grabbed her handbag quickly and stood up. The doctor stepped back, as Bosley had already warned him about Eve's anger issues. But instead of attacking the man, she did the wise thing and walked to the door. Once she touched the handle, tears started pouring down her face. She opened the door and the second Bosley saw her crying he stood up and walked to her side.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." He held her in his arms for a long moment while she sobbed. "Relax. Take a deep breath, Eve. Come on, I'm here. You're okay." He whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her neck. "Shhh, it's okay."

"Gloria…" She said in between sobs. "She's not…" Her face was all wet in tears, but her lips felt dry. "I need her!"

He could feel her whole body shaking. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better. He realized it was a good thing that she spoke about Gloria with the doctor, however it clearly didn't help much, other than to make her show some emotions.

"And I need _you_. Okay? I want you to get rid of the anger, so you can be happy." He knew he could get through to her, he just had to try harder. "Are you going back in to finish this up or do you want me to take you somewhere and buy you a really nice ice-cream?" He smiled at her, pushing some hair away from her face.

"I'm not five, Bosley. Ice-cream won't help." She said harshly, but one second after that she was already laughing. "Although, we can try." She smirked, clearly she wanted to indulge in something sweet. "I just want to get this done once and for all." She took a step backwards, as they were both standing at the door of the doctor's office. She was willingly walking back in and it made him feel so proud to know that she was true to the word she gave him.

A second later he felt her pulling him in as well. "Will you come with me?" She whispered silently and he nodded, walking in. He was going to keep quiet, let her talk.

"Sure. I guess there's no place for secrets now that we're living together." Bosley smiled, he meant this as a joke, as a light statement to say that they shouldn't be hiding anything from each other especially under the same roof. However, after having discussed this matter with the doctor just a few minutes ago, Eve took it to the next level.

"We're not living together, okay? You're crashing. That means you're not moved in with me and I'm not living with you. I live on my own, it's my boat and you're just staying there temporarily!" She said in a nerdy way, but it was clear that she was trying really hard to prove a point. The funny thing was that she was clearly trying to prove it to herself, rather than the two men standing in front of her.

The doctor seemed a little confused. He had reassured Eve that their conversation was confidential, so he didn't utter a word and Eve knew why.

"It's okay. I realized that I don't really mind talking in front of him." She shrugged.

"I already know enough. I put down a few things that I strongly suggest you to take. Just a couple of pills and some vitamins. Nothing serious, but it will help you stabilize your emotional roller-coaster, especially when you start getting upset. In case you can't fall asleep at night, one pill will calm you down. They're all on herbal bases, so there's nothing illegal or addictive. I know you said you despise all kinds of drugs, so I'm giving you light stuff. But the thing that would help the most is to talk to people. You can't keep everything in. Eventually it is going to catch up with you." The doctor said while handing Eve a receipt.

"Thank you." She nodded gracefully.

"Just one thing before you go. You mentioned you don't feel like you're their friend. Why is that? Why do you feel like you can't substitute Gloria in their lives? Have you ever thought that nobody expects you to replace her and maybe they see you for who you really are and they want you in their lives as Eve, not just as the girl who used to be Gloria's friend before she-…" The doctor was smart. Since Eve gave him permission to speak in front of Bosley, the man summarized the problem and subtly let Bosley know what was going on in Eve's mind. It was the best thing he could do to help her. But right before he was about to utter the word that made Eve upset earlier, Bosley made a hand gesture in the air, letting him know he shouldn't even dare pronounce it.

"Is that how you feel?" Bosley raised an eyebrow and took her hand in his. "Eve, we never saw you as Gloria. We don't expect you to be anything like her. We accept you for who you are, no comparison needed."

"Yes." She bit her bottom lip. "I know. I just can't help feeling like I'm always going to be someone's second choice. There's me always trying to replace Gloria and there's me desperately trying to replace-…" She cut herself off before she would say too much.

"Replace who? Gloria and…?" Bosley urged her to speak, but once he spoke he figured it out. "Oh my God." He gasped loudly. "Elisabeth?"

There it was. One more reason why Eve had been so uptight about things lately. He couldn't believe he had never figured it out. Sure he knew it wasn't Eve's favorite thing to have Elisabeth's name mentioned, but he never thought she was feeling like she was not good enough to replace her, like she was Bosley's second choice. His little interrogation while she was sleeping two nights ago should have made him think about it harder, as she had admitted to it already.

"I'll wait for you at the bus stop." She stood up again, this time a little more calmly than before. And then she just simply walked out. There was nothing more she wanted to say.

"Do I even want to ask who Elisabeth is?" The doctor looked at Bosley when it was just the two of them left in the office.

"My ex-girlfriend." Bosley seemed affected too.

"Does Miss French know the girl? Is she still in your life?" The man asked.

"No. She's uh…" Bosley found it ironic how he dragged Eve to a hospital when he himself was unable to utter the right words.

"I've said this before, but you two are really complicated. No doubt you're perfect for each other." The doctor shook his head.

"We're not togeth-…" Bosley suddenly looked up and saw the man felt a little uneasy. "Wait, what did you mean by this?"

"Nothing. I can't discuss it with anyone. I'm sorry." The doctor smirked.

"Thank you for talking to her. It's probably not your field of medical expertise. No offense, I mean this in a nice way." He stood up slowly.

"Actually, her case is nothing like the things I work with. And I'm clearly not a psychiatrist. But given her inability to feel safe and speak openly about things, not to mention how she doesn't even accept the rough facts, I would say she was better off talking to me than a random shrink who would make her feel like she was not normal. Just don't tell her that I have no certificate for this kind of visits, okay? As a doctor I'm useless for her. But I've grown to like this girl, even though she's the most complicated young woman I know. I just want to help somehow. She doesn't need medicine. She just needs to feel secure." The doctor earned himself some major points with Bosley.

"You already got to her. Each time I ask her about Gloria she has no emotions. And today she cried. That's progress already. I'll take care of her and if we need you we will call. Thank you once again. Have a good day, Dr. Quiteno." Bosley said politely.

"You're welcome. Have a good day as well. Now go find her before someone decides to grab that huge shiny rock from her left hand." He winked at Bosley, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. So the doctor had noticed it? Maybe this was what he was subtly mentioning earlier.

Bosley walked out to the parking lot and found Eve sitting on a bench and smoking a cigarette. He smiled and she smiled back. At least she wasn't in a really bad mood. Their bus came by quickly and soon they were back at Biscayne Marina. It was not even 11 in the morning and there was nice sunshine.

Bosley noticed something on Eve's motorcycle seat and he grabbed it. There were four tickets for the Adventure Park in Miami, for that same evening.

"Oh, that was so sweet of you, Eve. Is that why you decided to skip the ice-cream earlier?" He waved the four tickets in front of her and she almost gave it out that she had no idea what that was.

"Uh…" She grabbed one of the papers and looked at it intently. If they were on her motorcycle, there must be a reason for it. "Yeah. It could be fun. I guess."

"I'll go call the girls and let them know." Bosley walked in the boat while Eve stayed outside for a few more minutes after receiving another text message.

_Text: "Oh, I heard you've been crying. I'm sorry if I was the reason for your tears. Please accept those 4 tickets for tonight's "Adventures From Hell" Luna Park, as an apology from me. Bring all of your friends. You never know when you're going to need a friend to help you in life. (E)"_

Eve rolled her eyes. This cyber-bullying thing was ridiculous and she wasn't entertained at all. Clearly (E) had eyes everywhere if she knew that Eve had been crying because of Elisabeth just half an hour ago. She sighed and walked in the boat too, finding Bosley on the loudspeaker with Abby and Kate.

"…And we can have pink cotton candy and drinks and go to the Ferris wheel and take pictures and have fun…" Abby was taking over the conversation and she seemed ecstatic about the plans for the night.

"Take a breath, Abbs." Eve chuckled, sitting next to Bosley.

"Eve, you're here too. Awesome. I was just telling Bosley that tonight will be amazing. Great idea! Abby and I were trying to think of something fun, but everything sounded lame." Kate said cheerfully.

"How much did you pay for those? I know it's quite pricey to get the VIP tickets. We went there last year and Gloria paid for all, we felt a little bad because she refused to take our money." Abby ranted out.

"Don't worry about money." Eve shrugged and she couldn't help but make another parallel of how she was taking Gloria's place and how Gloria was the original friend to the other three. Eve was just a substitute. Or at least that was how she felt.

"Let's meet up at 7. We can grab burgers and chips before we go in. Okay?" Bosley suggested.

"It's never a good idea to eat before a Luna Park, but I'm up for it." Kate smiled brightly.

They finished the phone conversation and Eve walked to the upstairs deck, realizing she had left the bag with the medicine there. When she opened it she found a few little bottles with round pills. Two of them were tranquillizers, she took one pill only so she could relax a little. And the third bottle, the biggest one, was filled with little orange round pills, the label said those were the vitamins, so Eve ignored them. She didn't find it necessary to take vitamins. She never liked taking pill anyway.

Just a few minutes later Eve stated that she was tired and she wanted to have a nap. Bosley didn't seem to mind, as he wanted to update some software on her laptop while she would sleep.

Bosley sat next to her on the bed and showed her what he was going to do. He wanted to tweak her Windows and delete some useless cache so that her computer would work faster. She didn't mind him snooping around her lap-top. She had already deleted her history of visited pages. But she was forgetting the fact that Bosley was a hacker. He didn't need to have the information in an obvious place, so that he would figure out what was happening. However, he was true to his word to her that he would not go behind her back and investigate her. He was only there to help her with software issues.

She fell asleep immediately. Whatever that herbal pill was, it was definitely working quickly. In her sleep she was fidgeting and Bosley wondered if that was normal, after she took a pill to help her relax. But he didn't want to wake her up. He just continued his updates.

He opened up the Search box and started typing the names of two files that he needed to locate. The first one was a .dll file that needed to be transferred to another folder so that Eve's anti-virus program could work properly. The second file, called " ", was a common Windows file which is responsible for loading and processing the settings of related application or Windows functions. Eve had been experiencing troubles with updating a program and the error message always asked for this file to be ran and diagnosed so that the program could work again. But once Bosley started typing the first letters of the file, he found something else on her hard drive.

Yes, Eve had deleted her cache and cookies, all the history of viewed webpages, but she never deleted the actual downloaded files on her computer. So instead of , Bosley found a few files that were named Elisabeth. One was a picture and he sucked in a breath before opening it. Why would Eve have a picture of Elisabeth? However, he exhaled sharply when he realized the picture was not of his ex-girlfriend, but the picture of him and Eve kissing on the beach two weeks ago. Eve had told him she didn't have the picture. She told him she only sent it to Charlie, by mistake, when she was trying to make a prank. Why did she lie? He tried to convince himself that it wasn't as freaky to have this new girl in his life putting his ex-girlfriend's name on a picture where she was kissing him. This was wrong on so many levels!

The second file with Elisabeth's name on it was a Word document. He smirked, hoping he would find all of Eve's research on Elisabeth, summed up in words. However, opening the file he found nothing but dates and hours. After each one of them there was a "T" or an "N" and he had no idea what they stood for. In fact, Eve had put down all the exact times of (E)'s texts or notes, hence the abbreviations. She thought that having the exact timeframe for the bully attacks would help her get closer to figuring out who (E) really was. She had already ruled out the Angels and Charlie, as they were with her or talking to her while the (E) texts came in. Although, those could have been send in advance, set to be delivered at a specific time. Everything was confusing!

Last, but not least, there was a link to another location, named after the same person. He clicked it and after a few seconds it finally loaded a folder that was very familiar to him. It was _his_ folder, one that he had on his personal lap-top at the Agency, not to mention he had password-protected it. Clearly Eve had hacked into his personal database and she had done her research from home, checking all of Bosley's files.

He cringed, trying to ignore the feeling of being completely let down by the one person he trusted the most. When she asked him not to hack into her bank account and see what she had been spending her money on, he complied. But out of courtesy, she failed to give him the personal privacy that he deserved as well.

"Bos?" She turned around, opening her eyes.

"Yes?" He replied, sounding a little guilty. With a few swift motions he switched off the computer, erasing all proof that he had checked out her little research.

"Is it time to go to the Luna Park yet?" She rubbed her eyes. She had only napped for half an hour, but it felt like much longer.

"No." He realized he was being short and it wouldn't take her long to figure out that he was upset with her. "I have to take care of some things. Go back to sleep. I'll meet you there later."

She yawned and saw how quickly he left. She didn't suspect anything. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again, feeling like she was drained out of energy.

Bosley spent his next few hours on the little hill above the beach. It was Gloria's favorite spot, she always went there when something was bothering her. Eve picked up that habit, but since she was now sleeping he had nothing to worry about. Surely he could be alone with his thoughts for a while. He kept his eyes on the horizon, trying to make sense of all the mess. Each time something started to feel good, it immediately got ruined. Or he simply realized that nothing is the way it seemed to be. The previous one month had been intense, there were way too many things that he couldn't explain to himself. Eve had been acting weird. Maybe she was freaked out about the case where the kidnapped girl lied that she was Elisabeth. But that wouldn't explain her sudden emotional outbursts and then those nervous breakdowns, her violence, her hot-and-cold actions all the time, especially with him. He was sure that something was going on with her.

Hours later Abby and Kate were first to arrive at the Luna Park. They waited by the entrance, since Eve had the tickets. Bosley joined them too and explained that he was somewhere else before that, so Eve would come on her own. However, twenty minutes after 7 o'clock, Eve was nowhere to be found. They called her phone and she wasn't picking up. Kate suggested that she might be somewhere around and not able to hear her phone due to all the music and noise. But a little after that she was still not with them and they started to get worried.

Meanwhile Eve was sleeping deeply. She only opened her eyes when a wave rocked the boat a few times and the motions almost caused her to roll off the bed. She looked at her phone, realizing it was half past seven and she was extremely late, as evidenced by the seventeen missed calls that she had. She dialed Abby back and put her on loudspeaker so she could dress up as they speak.

"Thank God, Eve! We were about to come to the boat. You got us all worried sick!" Abby spoke worriedly.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I'm fine, I was just sleeping and I didn't hear my phone. I'm on my way now. See you in five minutes?" Eve excused herself and already hopped off the boat and started her motorcycle.

When she arrived she was welcomed by the girls' hands, hugging her tight.

"Relax, I told you I was sleeping. Bosley knows I took a stupid pill that knocked me out for hours." She laughed it off and handed each one of them a VIP ticket.

The first thing that they all wanted to do was eat burgers and fries. They sat down at one of the open-space fast food chains and got stuffed with unhealthy food. But it was cheap, so Eve could afford it, since the four of them were still living on Eve's cash. That brought Kate to ask a question.

"We appreciate the VIP tickets, but you really shouldn't have. We should have used the money for food until we get jobs." The curly-haired Angel said.

"It's not a problem. I didn't actually pay for them. Uh, a friend gave them to me." Eve shrugged, she felt sick just by calling (E) a friend. But the fact was that the four of them were having fun, together, at a place that was crowded. What could possibly go wrong?

Abby had been checking out the Carousel while they all ate. Even though it was for kids, the Angels decided to spoil themselves and to hop on it. Kate chose to sit on the biggest horse, Abby was true to her Queen Bee self and she sat in the shiny pink carriage. Bosley was feeling a little torn, given that most of the things were colored in pink, but in the end he chose a red car. However, he found out that he had to share it with a six year old boy who started crying and begging his mother to let him ride the car. Bosley, being a gentleman, offered the woman to keep an eye on the child, he didn't mind stepping away from the wheel that had buttons with sounds and lights. He wasn't sure if the child enjoyed the tweaks more or maybe that was Bosley. Eve had no hesitations, she hopped on the only motorcycle on the Carousel. It was black and blue, rusty and definitely not as shiny as the other sitting places. None of the kids liked it. That was why she loved it so much, because nobody else could appreciate it quite like she did.

Five minutes of slow circling and children's music were enough for the Angels. Once they walked away, suggestions started flowing.

"We can go to the karting area." Abby looked at Eve, she was trying to come up with things that Eve would like to do.

"Or maybe we can do a mini speed-boat chase at the lake?" Kate was also sucking up to Eve.

"How about we jump to the big leagues already? I want to go on the sling-shot." Eve was almost drooling, watching someone jump up and down.

The four of them walked over to the place and Eve showed her VIP bracelet. She was told to wait a few minutes so the previous person would finish and she could go. She couldn't stop walking around and smirking.

"Nervous?" Abby asked her. "That jumpy thingy goes quite high. Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, heights are usually _my_ thing." She smirked proudly.

"No, I'm just really excited." Eve clapped her hands, watching the previous person get unbuckled by two guys who work at the Luna Park. "I don't mind heights. I love jumping on that thing. I just want to go!" She was oozing enthusiasm and for once she was 100% herself. It was nice seeing her like this.

The two employees waved at Eve and she walked towards them. They started buckling her up with the right belts and elastics all around her waist, to keep her safe in the air. When they were zipping up the things around her thighs, Bosley had to say something. He might have been upset with Eve for hacking into his private files, but he didn't like the fact that two teenage guys were touching her legs like that.

"Watch those hands." Bosley said harshly.

"Dude, we have to zip her up…" One of the young boys replied.

"Yeah, I don't care. Don't touch her like that." Bosley replied, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"Bos, relax. I would rather them touch me than me breaking my neck in the air." Eve rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait to get high in the air, to feel free and to not be able to see anyone for a few minutes.

The boys gave a sign to another guy who pulled the elastics enough to get Eve in the air. She jumped up high and with each next jump she was getting more height. The adrenaline rush was huge. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to see where she was or when she was going to hit the trampoline again. She liked the feeling of uncertainty, but only when she could feel the big elastics secured around her body. Nothing could hurt her now. There was just the rush, the emotions, the breeze.

This was a parallel to what happened with Charlie a few days ago. Being on the sling-shot Eve had elastics around her, she was in danger up in the air but she knew for a fact that she was being safe and that's what made her enjoy it so much. However, when Charlie fired the Angels she felt like those elastics got cut off abruptly as she was jumping in the air. For days she found herself floating in the air, unable to decide whether she should get back on the ground and find a steady job or keep floating and denying the fact that nothing was as okay as she made it seem. She liked Charlie's elastics, those were his crazy connections, his non-stop phone calls, the way he always sent them nice gifts. But the best thing of all was his loyalty to her. Months ago, when she joined the Angels, she had one little request. She needed his help to buy something and he made it happen. Then she needed him to transfer the majority of her salary directly to the bank, to cover up those monthly installments. Eve made it painfully clear that she refused to take any money, other than her salary, when Charlie graciously offered her some pretty solid material help. She could have bought the thing for an hour. Yet she chose to pay for it for a year, spending almost everything she had on it. Yes, that meant she wasn't able to go shopping and buy designer things like Abby and Kate, but Eve was used to living wise and being careful with her money. That thing would be her most prized possession. She simply _had_ to have it. There was no doubt, Eve needed to be the owner of this thing. And most of all, she never wanted the other Angels to learn about it at all.

She quickly got bored of just jumping, so she started making flips back and forth. A few people gathered to watch her in the air. She was graceful, people usually have to pay to go to a Circus to see the tricks that Eve was doing. She wasn't afraid of anything, even when her feet got stuck between the ropes and she had to change position so she wouldn't get all bruised. She didn't stop for a moment, her body was twisting in all directions while she was jumping up and down in the air. The fact that she just got stuffed with junk food didn't work against her. She didn't feel sick. Or at least not as sick as anyone else would, if they were doing this much physical activity.

A few minutes before she was supposed to finish her turn at the ropes, she started to feel weird. Her eyes were watering a little bit and her hands felt itchy. Those things distracted her and were enough to freak her out. She was no longer enjoying this, so she tried to give the guys a sign.

"Enough!" She yelled when she was closer to the ground. Nobody heard her. Except for Bosley, he felt like something was wrong and he told the guys to help her land.

"Are you okay?" Bosley asked, helping her stay steady on her feet. She was wiggling and unable to hold balance, so he put her on a bench near them. Benches were kind of their thing.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy from the flips. Thanks for bringing me down earlier. I would have passed out in the air if they let me stay up any longer." She smiled at him and touched her forehead, feeling a little warm.

"We should grab some refreshments." Bosley offered, but since he didn't want to take away from the girls' fun he volunteered to go wait in line to get drinks while the girls would go check out the other things they can enjoy.

"Gotta give it to you, Eve, you were great up there!" Abby sounded impressed. "Weren't you scared of the height, really?"

"Thanks." Eve smirked. "No, it was fun. I told you there aren't too many things that can scare me in life.'

"Uh, girls…check this out!" Kate called out from the nearest ticket booth. "The Cyclone Roller Coaster."

The three girls looked at it for a little while, trying to decide whether it was fun or completely insane. The track was long and the little coaster cars ran in crazy speed, flipping over, making turns and twists. There weren't many people riding that thing, it seemed like the most dangerous thing one could do at the park.

"Let's go!" Eve said enthusiastically.

"Uh…" Abby wasn't up for it and neither was Kate who just gulped, regretting ever suggesting that ride.

"Oh, come on. I'm going for sure. You can stay here and watch me have fun. Again." Eve stuck her tongue at them and walked over to the old man who was checking the tickets. She showed him the VIP bracelet and he let a few cars go before he let her sit in a grey metallic one. She buckled up for safety and she couldn't wait to start this adventure. However, a few seconds before her car set off, she received a text.

_Text: "I hear you like adventures, high speed and grey metallic cars. Enjoy this one. What could possibly go wrong? (E)"_

Eve waved her hand in the air, trying to get the man or the other Angels to get her out of there. But it was too late. Abby and Kate waved back, thinking Eve was just greeting them with her hand. And the old man set the car on the track, letting it speed up and roll around like crazy. Eve usually liked the coasters because they gave her the biggest thrill. However, the text scared her off. What if (E) was up to something shady? Eve realized she was in a grey metallic car, like the night of the accident. (E) already recreated the thing a few days ago. But what if she had bugged the coaster car and Eve would get hurt? There was no way she could control the speed, there weren't buttons or pedals. She was just sitting there, unable to move.

It didn't help that on every turn Eve felt like she was about to crash against one of the other little cars on the track. Surely they were all set to rotate in a way that none of them would crash, but Eve wasn't sure of anything anymore. (E) had proven she was crazier than Eve ever imagined!

When the car went up on a huge hill she saw how dangerously close it was getting to another car. And then suddenly it dropped down and it felt like it was no longer connected to the rails. It was as if the car was falling freely and it was about to hit the car in front of it. Eve closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. In any other case she would have loved this ride. But not after the (E) text.

The whole thing lasted exactly three minutes but to Eve it felt like an hour. Once the car started slowing down towards the exit area, she finally exhaled. At least she was safe and nobody else got hurt. (E) was probably just trying to scare Eve off.

"Pictures! Take your picture! Five dollars for a picture!" A girl said in thick Texas accent, grabbing Eve's attention.

Eve thought it was lame to ever bother checking out your pictures from an Adventure Park. Nobody looked good on them, it was by default. However, something made her walk over to the little pictures stand and find her shot.

"What the-…" She gasped, laying eyes on a picture of her car, her body, but Gloria's head photoshopped on top of it.

"Would you like to buy your picture?" The girl asked innocently.

"That's not me." Eve shook her head. "That's not possible. That's me. But not…_me_."

"I'm sorry. Which color car you were in? There's only one grey car." The girl behind the counter spoke and let Eve hold the picture.

It felt like she was holding fire. The piece of paper was burning in her hands. It was warm, it had just been printed, she could tell. But that wasn't what made it feel like her hands were on fire. She took a closer look and it was obvious how quickly and unprofessionally someone had plastered Gloria's face on top of Eve's body. The time on the picture was not right either, it was set to the date of the accident.

"Eve? Let us see!" Kate walked by, followed by Abby. Both of them wanted to laugh at Eve's picture. She was probably making one of those funny faces or sticking her tongue at the camera.

Eve snapped out of her thoughts and destroyed the picture right before her two friends joined her.

"Hey! We wanted to see!" Abby protested with a pout, but she wasn't the only one upset.

"You still have to pay me five dollars." The girl extended her hands out expectantly, but received nothing but an evil stare from Eve.

"It's _my _picture and I never gave you permission to take it. Hence you can't have it. Hence why I destroyed it. Hence why there's nothing I should pay for because this was invasion of my privacy. So either you shut up about it or we can take this to court?" Eve snapped at her, giving her attitude until the girl walked away shyly.

"The picture was nothing interesting. Now let's go find Bosley." Eve smiled at her two friends and they walked back to where Bosley had separated from the group.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you. Where did you go?" Bosley seemed relieved to have spotted them through the crowd.

"Miss Adrenaline Rush needed a re-fill." Abby pointed at Eve and then towards the roller coaster ride.

"Ah. I should have figured it out earlier." He smirked. "Did you have fun?"

"It was…eventful." Eve shrugged in reply and grabbed the Iced Raspberry Slurpee from Bosley's hands. The other girls took their favorite flavors too, leaving Bosley with his favorite lemon drink.

"What's next? Kate and I want to join in on the fun." Abby stated happily.

"How about the Air Race?" Kate pointed at a tall revolving tower with chains hanging down from it and flowing in the air, ending off with one seat for one person. Like a giant swing. It seemed secure and fun. Everyone was up for it.

They sat down on the chairs and it was a little too childish. But once the chains rose up in the air and they found themselves up high once again, sitting on a little chair and secured only with a little belt around the waist, they realized why this attraction was labeled as 18+ and no people with blood pressure problems were allowed on it.

"Bos?" Abby called out, kicking her feet in the air.

"I knew you would like this one!" Bosley turned around to see how enthusiastic his friend was.

Abby was practically hanging upside down until someone made a remark that it wasn't safe. Boo, nobody tells Abigail Sampson that heights are dangerous. She lived to love heights.

The tower started speeding up and now it was Eve's turn to enjoy it. The chains were sticking out in the air, every seat was taken and at any point it felt like the chains were about to break off and the person would fly. Well, that would have been unfortunate to happen. But the feeling was amazing. This time there was no threat of (E), so Eve was relaxed during the whole ride.

Once the thing stopped, Eve refused to stand up from her seat. "I want to do it again!" She whined jokingly, but the others wanted to experience new things, so she decided to join them after all.

The four of them walked around for a few minutes. After each ride they needed a little time to clear their mind. They weren't teenagers anymore. Although, they didn't even realize they had more stamina than they thought.

"Oh, yes!" Kate nearly jumped with joy when she noticed something that she would surely like.

"Right, I should have known you'd love anything that involves kicking and punching." Abby laughed when she joined Kate by a line of machines. Their aim was to be punched and each machine defined the power of the person playing against it. The Angels decided to have a little punch-off contest. Kate was determined to win this, she was into martial arts, she was sure she would use the most force on her machine.

Each machine had a different figure and face. Some of them were clowns, some were waitresses, some were pirates. There was one that was dressed up in a suit, he could be a college professor or a businessman. There was one that amused Eve and she got stuck on it immediately: a female figure with high heels, dark lipstick and a skanky police-officer costume.

"Eve, better watch it with this police-woman. You don't want to set Kate off." Abby giggled, not even surprised that Eve had chosen to punch this machine, out of all. Everyone knew how much Eve hated cops and this one was perfect, it was mocking the police department, the costumes, everything. Eve couldn't wait to have a shot at kicking it mercilessly.

"A waitress?" Eve raised an eyebrow once Abby chose her victim. Out of all the different machines Abby made the weirdest and most unexpected choice.

"Oh, come on. Everyone hates waitresses. They make you wait, you never know if they spit in your food and they bring your drinks warm. What's not to punch!?" Abby justified her choice although she still remained the only one of the four, who knew exactly why she had so much anger towards restaurant staff. She never liked waiting in Manhattan and she hated it when some bitchy waitress was giving her attitude now that her father Victor Sampson was persona-non-grata in America.

"Bosley, what's your machine's back-story?" Kate looked at him, standing in front of the dressed up male figure. The girls figured Bosley would be a typical boy and go after one of the ninja or pirate machines. But instead he chose a businessman.

"Oh, you know…" Bosley ran his hand up and down the machine in a really creepy way. He was focusing and getting ready to attack. "Girls, meet my target. His name is Charles. So long, Charles Townsend!"

The three girls burst out in laughter. Bosley was getting into character and it was definitely funny to see him so impatient to punch their ex-boss out. Obviously he had some pent up tension to release. Charlie had it coming.

"I think I want to choose another machine…" Kate stated, taking a step back from a tall basketball player type of figure. It was a male with dark skin and not much hair.

"No." Eve pushed Kate back in front of the machine that she chose originally. "You need to punch Ray out until it stops hurting you." She said what everyone else was thinking, however everyone seemed surprised. "What? It's obvious. Duh!" She shrugged, there was nothing wrong with Kate wanting to take her anger out on her ex-fiancé.

"Who is your victim, Eve?" Abby asked suddenly. Everyone else's machine had a purpose, there was someone behind it, someone that either one of the Angels were upset with.

Eve's machine was just a brunette female with a police-woman outfit. "Well, for starters, this is _not_ Kate." She laughed, pointing at the machine. "I don't know. It's just…someone. I don't care who. I just want to punch something." She shrugged, but the truth was she chose the machine not because it was a cop and she hated those, but because it was a short brunette and it seemed mysterious. Those were the only things she knew about Elisabeth, so in the back of Eve's mind she was going to fight with Bosley's ex-girlfriend. She sighed, realizing how lame that was and how grateful she was that she kept her mouth shut and didn't tell the others who she was imagining when she looked at the machine.

"Alright girls. I have coins. Take one each and let's get this thing started. One coin equals three minutes of fighting. May the best one win!" Bosley smirked and shared his change with the girls.

The four of them inserted the coins at the same time, so nobody would have unfair advantage in the game. Once the game started, there were lights all around their machines, there was enough space to do kicks and flips in the air. It was better than a mission. They were now fighting for more points, more power, more fun.

Abby was doing an okay job, although she quickly realized she didn't really have this much hatred towards waitresses, as she thought she did.

Kate was punching the vision of Ray out and with each punch she was getting better and better.

Bosley was charging the figure that was supposedly their ex-employer. Every now and then the girls would catch a glimpse of Bosley smirking while he punched the toy machine in the stomach.

Eve was a typical warrior. She started off slow, but steady. Her points were the lowest. She wasn't doing it for the competition. She knew exactly what she was doing. When everyone else started to wear their anger off and slow down the punches, she was just getting warmed up. It felt like a track race where the runners had to keep their strength and only show it in the defining last few meters before the Finish. Eve kicked her right foot in the air a few times, each time landing a perfect hit against the jaw of the dummy doll. And each hit felt better than the previous one. But at the same time Eve was trying really hard not to fall into one of her violent modes. So far, so good. Two minutes into the game and she was sane, she knew she could stop whenever she wanted, she had full control over her emotions.

The remaining last minute the machines started to produce human sounds.

"You're fired!" Bosley's machine kept on repeating and it struck a nerve in him. He hit it so hard that his knuckles made a sound and he had to tell himself to stop before he would break his fingers.

"Food will make you fat!" The waitress machine spoke to Abby and even though nobody knew about this, Abby was reminded of her huge body issues when she was a teenager. She always wanted to look perfect. She felt like she had to be the thinnest, the prettiest, the smartest girl in Manhattan so she could be Queen Bee. She was smart enough to take her shoe off her foot and start hitting the machine with it. Simple, yet very effective and much less painful than Bosley's experience.

"We were never going to work!" Kate's machine took her by surprise. Ray had once told her the same words. Why were those stupid machines so straight to the point? She raised her hand to hit the face of the basketball player, however in the last second she switched positions. She dug her elbow against his mouth forcefully and saw how her strength-points multiplied. That's what he gets for being so hurtful.

"He loves me…He loves you not!" Eve's machine said loud and clear. She kicked her once again in the face, but the machine kept on repeating the same thing.

"He loves me…He loves you not!" Eve groaned in annoyance. Nobody ever dared trigger the beast in her. This stupid machine wasn't allowed to mess with her. It was ridiculous. That was just a bunch of old metal and fabric.

"He loves me…He loves you not!" It said for the third time just when Eve decided to let it go. Her eyes briefly set on Bosley's face, she was about to walk over to him and ask if he wanted to keep her company for a cigarette. But not after hearing those words again! She turned around quickly and started to charge the dummy doll. Her eyes became red and Bosley could see she was once again being possessed.

"You stupid bitch!" Eve said through gritted teeth, punching, scratching, yelling and kicking in the air. She wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Kate and Abby kept their distance, they didn't dare cross Eve when she was this pissed off.

"He loves me…He loves you not!" The machine repeated and played a loud evil laugh right after that statement.

"Shut up!" Eve grabbed the robot's hand and yanked it out. However, the machine kept on working just fine. So Eve continued to ruin it.

"He loves me…He loves you not!" It started to feel like a creepy echo in the air.

"Screw you, you can't mess with me!" Eve replied and focused her anger on the stomach of the dummy doll. She was punching so hard that it soon started to break off in pieces. There were wires on the inside, little blinking things that made the machine work.

"Eve, we should walk away…" Bosley tried to make her listen but in Eve's world there was just her and the stupid machine, nobody else around.

"He loves me…He loves you not!" The evil laugh multiplied. It wasn't even stopping. Eve felt a splitting headache coming over.

"I hate you! You deserved everything you got. You're pathetic!" Eve felt water in her eyes, but it wasn't tears. She felt the same wet feeling when she was jumping in the air. Her vision was blurry and her pulse was going crazy.

"He loves me…He loves you not!" The sound was getting louder or maybe that was how Eve imagined it in a state of complete disconnect from the reality.

"I want you to suffer." Eve could have easily grabbed a piece of wood and put a stop to the machine, she could have splashed the rest of her Slurpee against the control board and made it stop working. But instead, she kept on fighting it with bare hands. All is fair in love and war!

"He loves me…He loves you not!" The machine was like a broken record, it was challenging to Eve.

"You want to suffer? Okay! I'm not just going to kill you…" Eve smirked and allowed herself a couple of seconds before she jumped at the machine and used all the force left in her. "I don't kill. I destroy!" She smirked, feeling the machine vibrate under her punches. Different parts of it were shutting off and the lights were finally gone. "Screw you, Elisabeth!" Eve finally let out with a smirk when she launched her final punch, the one that shut the machine off completely. The dummy doll fell down to the ground and no sound was heard after it. Neither did the Angels speak.

Bosley was in complete shock. He cringed and physically turned his body to face the opposite way because this was too much for him to comprehend and handle. Sure he knew Elisabeth wasn't Eve's favorite person, but he never thought he would witness Eve take her anger out in such an un-ladylike manner, in public, in front of him.

Abby was the one who approached Eve since that wasn't going to be Bosley, apparently. She pulled her back from the machine and at the same time the other three machines finished their time and shut off as well. The last one minute of fighting really made a difference. Eve's strength-meter was surpassing the runner-up Bosley by a lot of points. Kate was third and Abby was last, but that didn't even matter anymore.

"Calm down, Eve." Abby said soothingly, giving her a tight hug and whispering the next words in her ear. "Don't mention that name again, Bosley is upset."

"I don't care. I hate her. She's ruining everything!" Eve's body was trembling until she felt Kate's hands wrapping around her as well. It was reassuring. At least after that outburst the two female Angels were Team Eve. But was Bosley?

"We should get out of here before we get arrested." Bosley said calmly, but on the inside his emotions were brewing.

They walked over to another section of the Adventure Park and they all sat down, allowing Eve some time to have a cigarette and calm down.

"Are you crying?" Kate leaned in to check Eve's eyes, they were still red and wet.

"No." Eve replied honestly, but nobody believed her. "I'm serious, I'm not crying. My eyes feel weird today. It's probably because I slept too much. My vision is kind of blurry."

"I once had the same problem. Turns out it was an allergic reaction to one of the creams I was using. You should check your cosmetics at home and get rid of some of them." Abby suggested wittily.

"Whatever. I'll be fine." Eve shrugged it off and finished her cigarette, feeling a little more calm.

"Alright girls. How about getting a little wet now?" Bosley suggested, trying desperately to improve everyone's mood. "Oh shit, I didn't mean it like that!" He blushed profoundly when the girls gave him a stare. His words sounded a little too sexual.

"I'm sure one of us won't mind getting a little wet for you." Abby smirked and Eve instantly elbowed her waist. "Ouch, okay, relax." Abby bargained for her own safety and walked in direction of the Wild River, which was a water slide. It resembled the roller coaster Eve did a little earlier that evening. But this one was entirely on water, the little boats went really slow and it didn't seem dangerous at all.

"I'll wait for you here." Eve chickened out and decided to skip a few attractions until her vision became better. Her eyes were itching and she wanted to find a rest-room and splash some water on her face.

"You sure? You can ride with Bosley…" Abby started to tease, but it was obvious Eve and Bosley didn't need to be stuck anywhere together, not after the way Eve was charging the vision of his ex-girlfriend, for whatever reason.

"Yes. Go ahead. I'll use the ladies room." Eve announced with a smile and watched her three friends get on one boat together. They waved at her and once they were out of sight she walked away. Her eyes wandered around for a moment, trying to find the little girl and boy sign for the toilets. That's when she received another message.

_Text: "Did it feel good to defeat me? Too bad it wasn't the real me. In a fight between you and me, you'll end up being the one destroyed. If you're willing to test it out, meet me at attraction 04. It's my favorite, not just because it's my birthday number. You might want to wave your friends a final goodbye. (E)"_

Eve made fists with her hands, she was _so_ ready to go face-to-face with this bitch. She had been expecting this ever since she received the VIP tickets to the park.

"Bring it on, bitch!" Eve murmured to herself. She grabbed a little map out of the hands of one young boy. The kid looked like he was about to start crying and it annoyed her. "Get over it, that's just a stupid free piece of paper. Go get yourself another one. Duh!" She told him and walked away, finding where the attraction number 04 was.

It turned out to be the Scary Train Ride. Eve remembered how, years ago, she sneaked in one cart with Gloria and they used to hide in the tunnels and scare the other people off. It used to be fun, the two of them misbehaving and disobeying the rule that only one person can be in a cart, in the tunnels, at any time.

She sighed and sat in the cart that was waiting outside. They told her to wait until the previous cart would exit, so they can let her in. She sat there quietly and after a few minutes it started to feel suspicious. Everything was normal, she just remembered how scary it was when her and Gloria would hide inside the building with tunnels and scream whenever a cart passed by. Everyone expected scary things, that's what this attraction was all about. But usually it was pre-recorded sounds, a bunch of plastic skeletons covered in mud and white cloth hanging from the ceiling, being blown by a big fan so that it would look like a ghost. That was pretty much it. Scary train rides were lame. The carts were going excruciatingly slow and it was annoying. The adventure level was below zero. Yet somehow Eve had always loved being in the tunnels. She felt like this was an advantage she had over (E). Eve was very familiar with this type of scary attraction, so instead of looking around for fake scares, she could focus all of her attention towards (E), if the bitch even dared to show up.

Soon Eve was told that the tunnels were ready for her and she didn't find it weird at all. However, from the exit of the tunnels she never saw another cart coming out. This could either mean that someone was still inside or that nobody even went in before her. But then why wait? She shrugged it off. At this point she didn't care about the little details anymore. She just wanted to meet (E), to punch the bitch out and to walk out with as little scars on her precious face as possible. She was planning her victory party and she wouldn't want to look all beat up, at least not in the most visible places on her body.

Eve's cart slowly entered the tunnels. She checked out if there was a Speed button, but there wasn't any. She just let the thing roll down the tiny railway. The skeletons and fake blood weren't scaring her at all. The voices in the air, no matter how creepy they were, didn't faze her at all. It made her yawn, this was not going the way she expected it, not at all!

Meanwhile Bosley was having an awesome time at the water attraction. Their little boat was gaining speed and water was splashing all around them. He was smart enough to sit in the middle, but Abby and Kate by his side were getting drenched in water.

"Eww, I just tasted it." Abby yelled out all of a sudden as her tongue ran over her lips and she tasted the rusty water that had splashed against her face.

"Didn't anyone tell you…you're supposed to spit!" Kate laughed hysterically. Ever since Bosley cracked that sexual joke earlier, she had been in the mood to crack some more.

"Actually-…" Bosley was about to protest when he saw both girls snap a look at him. "Alright. Okay. Calm down." He put his hands in the air and started laughing. Without Eve around things were much less intense.

"I meant the water, you creeps!" Abby rolled her eyes at both of them. "It has this rusty taste. It's disgusting. I would need some vodka to neutralize the taste."

"Ah, so _that's_ what it was all about!" Kate pointed out Abby's thirst for alcohol, above all.

"Settle down, ladies. Bosley is taking all of you out for drinks. You know, some day when I get a job and get paid." He shrugged lightly.

"Isn't it weird that we're living off of Eve's limited cash savings?" Abby pointed out the obvious. "We really need to get jobs. ASAP!"

"Yeah. Well, we could always work at the Luna Park!" Kate was laughing, making a joke, but for a moment she considered that option for real.

"Doing what? Checking tickets all day long? No thanks. I'd rather put my burglar skills to play." Abby stopped speaking when she felt Bosley's hand on her knee.

"No. We're going to do it right this time. You're forgetting that we would all be in jail if it wasn't for Charlie. He pulled his crazy connections and that gave us liberty. Even though we no longer work for him, we should still be thankful for everything he did for us. And we can no longer use anything illegal, there is nobody standing behind us and backing us up anymore. I'm afraid we're going to have to find normal jobs, boring things, anything that gives us fair money." Bosley was always the voice of reason.

Abby and Kate looked at each other briefly before they both jumped at him, wrapping their hands around his neck and squeezing him tight.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve this?" Bosley mumbled, feeling like he was suffocating. It would be the most amazing death to be left without a breath in the hands of a blonde and a brunette Angel.

"You're just awesome. Everything you say is perfect. You're…you're Bosley, you know!?" Abby summed it up pretty well, but Kate still wanted to add some cheesiness to the moment.

"Yes, you're amazing. You're always there for us and no guy would ever put up with half the things you put up with. We just love you. You're like a brother to us. Well, _some_ of us." Kate giggled, excluding Eve obviously.

"Uh, I don't even know what to say about Eve…" His voice was low, but the tone he used made it obvious that he wanted to speak. What better time to confide in his two Angels than being trapped in a little boat, floating in the air, on canals of water, doing little jumps and splashing them mercilessly?

"Uh-oh! Something is bothering you." Kate nudged him lightly.

"Bosley's got the Love bug. Spill it out, dude." Abby added some fuel to the fire and it made him roll his eyes.

"I don't even know how to explain it. And don't expect me to go into details, okay? I'm not a girl, this isn't an episode of Gossip Girl!" He looked at Abby mainly, as he knew she would be the one grilling him about the embarrassing stuff. "But I can't read Eve right. I used to think I could. But then suddenly she changes into this different person. I can't figure her out. One moment she's hot and then she's cold. You girls don't know this, but the other day at the Agency I provoked her and she jumped at me. She was about to break my arm if she had twisted it one inch further. I can't help her, she's not letting anyone in. After the big reveal about her financial issues I was relieved to know at least we shouldn't expect any more huge secrets, but then she started being irritated easily. And don't tell me that's PMS because I'm pretty sure it is impossible to happen about ten times a month!"

"Oh, Bos. You're being too hard on her-…" Kate started to sugarcoat it, but Abby cut her off.

"He's actually right. I've noticed Eve suddenly going into cuckoo moods too. It's like something is possessing her. Like today for example, she was punching that machine out like a freak." Abby had never seen such a small girl have such huge anger issues.

"Should I even bring up the fact that she completely disrespected Elisabeth's memory?" Bosley finally got to the hard part.

"Yeah, that was really rude. I don't think Eve would ever do something like that unless she felt threatened." Kate bit her bottom lip before asking her next question. "Bos, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but do you think there's any chance Eve hates Elisabeth, because of you? I know it sounds crazy. But maybe she has this idea that she's never going to be what Elisabeth was to you."

"That is exactly it." Weirdly Bosley confirmed it without beating behind the bushes. He was upfront, it was refreshing to have someone speak up honestly.

"Coming to think of it, I've heard Eve mention stuff about Gloria and how she was supposed to be here instead of her. It almost sounded like she was talking herself down. At the time I never said anything because it didn't sound serious to me. But you guys, what if she has this complex that after Gloria she isn't good enough for our team? And I hate to say this out loud, but also after Elisabeth she might think Bosley is never going to…uh, you know." Abby shrugged, everyone heard her statement loud and clear. She just didn't want to use the "L" word in case Bosley would suddenly decide to take a jump off their little boat…or to push Abby in the water, as an alternative. She wasn't a big fan of dunking under water, not after the fish-tank experience a month ago.

"You figured it out. That's what the doctor said too. She's having some form of PTSD after Gloria's car exploded. We have to understand, Gloria was everything Eve had in her life. Maybe to an extent she also thinks that the three of us are not good enough to take Gloria's place too." Bosley laid out his suspicions. But what he quickly realized was that both Kate and Abby had suspicions of their own after his statement.

"Doctor?" Both girls said in unison.

"I wanted to keep this a secret, but given our history with secrets, I'd rather spill it out. I took Eve to the hospital to get checked. Honestly she just needed to talk to someone. Her doctor mentioned what happened to Gloria and Eve ran out of his office in tears. At least that was some sort of a real emotion. He prescribed her some herbal pills to help her calm down and sleep better. Also some vitamins. That's all." He explained briefly.

"Well, that's good." Abby looked around and she couldn't spot Eve waiting by the entrance of this attraction. Maybe their friend was walking around, calming her nerves down. "Just please don't be upset with her. I'm sure it's really hard for her to cope with everything. Especially the thing that concerns you. She hasn't spoken to Kate and I about anything, she didn't even tell us about the kiss at the beach."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Kate's hand rose in the air in a demanding way. "You guys kissed at the beach? When?"

Abby realized she had said too much. Was that the reason why Bosley kept telling the girls that lies were bad for the team? Now everything was coming out and no matter how much they watched their mouths, more truths were pouring.

"Yes, that day when I took the picture of her and somehow Charlie ended up receiving it." Bosley nodded. "How did you even know about the kiss?" He looked at Abby, a little baffled.

"I uh…I received a picture." She opened her inbox but there was no message with that picture. It had been erased. Gone. "Wait, I'm sure it was here…somewhere."

"You've been played. Just like they played me when Ray supposedly texted me." Kate couldn't hold back her disappointment.

"Want to talk about Ray?" Bosley was glad to shift the attention off to Kate, even though he knew she would feel awkward, being grilled now.

"I'm not sure. Talking about him won't change anything. I just hate myself for ruining things." Kate looked away for a moment. She hated showing weakness, so she kept her voice steady and her face stern. The only way she would be able to look like a robot was if she wasn't facing the others as she continued speaking. "It was really good with him. We spoke about everything. Abby knows that we had this plan, he wanted children. And now everything feels like a dream: I still remember it, but I can no longer feel what it felt like when he kissed me. Sometimes I just want to walk over to his place and steal a kiss, but then I realize that would be pathetic. I don't know, it's just that I really miss him. I've never connected with someone like that. And after him I never even tried to have a relationship. I guess there's no point in that since I will surely do something to screw it up too!"

"Aww, Kate. That's not true. Any guy would be lucky to have you by his side. No matter what you do, I don't think you can screw up the way you screwed up with Ray." Abby's words were meant to encourage Kate. However, to Kate they sounded like a reassuring that she had flopped majorly. "Shit, this was most definitely not the context I wanted to use these words in!" Abby quickly excused herself.

"Your turn, Abbs. What's your dirty little soul-secret?" Kate felt relieved to put the ball in Abby's court now. She was done speaking. Ray wasn't in the picture anymore so words would only serve to make her feel even worse about him.

"Nope." Abby shook her head, but the two others raised their eyebrows at her. "Okay, fine. But it's really silly." She took a deep breath and continued. "I've seen people self-destruct. Manhattan was the perfect place to witness that. I've grown up around violence, masked behind a smile. And I know something is going on with Eve, it's been going on for quite a while now. I just can't figure out what it is. But the real Eve is the girl who was with us in Puerto Rico! Now, I didn't tell Charlie I suspect her to be someone's target for vengeance. I kind of said it was Bosley. But it's the same thing: hurt Eve, you hurt Bosley too. Gloria had an issue too, she was overly-protective and that was probably both her best and her worst quality. But Eve, she has this weird vibe when something is bothering her. She shuts us off and she acts bitchy. Gloria was absolutely a sweetheart. Sometimes maybe more than she should have…" Abby gulped, trailing off.

"Abby, it is really easy to confuse what kind of feelings you have for someone. Especially if this person isn't around anymore. You can't hold on to that…" Bosley caught what Abby was subtly trying to say. She was uncertain and a little scared. But she also understood what he told her.

"I know. It's just that Gloria had always been there for me. For all of us. She was so…" Abby trailed off once again. This time it was because Bosley held her hand in his.

"Listen to me. Gloria was our friend. You were closest with her, maybe that's why now you're close with Eve and at the same time there's this rivalry going on between you. I understand that you miss Gloria, but you can't obsess over the idea of possibly maybe having other kind of feelings…"

Kate just listened in shock. How could she have never suspected it? Abby was always crushed when it came to Gloria.

"I never really thought about it until she was gone. I mean, that night when her car exploded…I never thought my heart could hurt this much. And then I just had this memory of her and I couldn't stop thinking about her, so I guessed that meant-…" Abby explained, throwing her hands in the air frantically.

"No." Bosley caught her hands once again and he let his thumb brush over her palms. "You're just focusing your emotions into one single direction. Eve focused them in denial. You're focusing them on your feelings being hurt. But trust me, I know you, I know girls maybe more than I should…and I can assure you that all this is in your head. You and Gloria were like sisters." He said surely, he needed to calm Abby down. Bosley had his suspicions for a while, he just never found the best time to bring it up with her until now that she mentioned it willingly.

"I know. Relax. I'm aware of all that. I think of her like a sister and nothing more. But it hurts so much, I can't stop psyching myself out, wondering if there was maybe another layer to it all. I'm not confused. I know the truth. It's just all in my head." She groaned, all the words in the world couldn't possibly explain how she felt and it was frustrating, because she didn't want people to think that she was into Gloria like that. She just, like Bosley said, focused on her feelings about losing Gloria, so everything was a blur.

"And I understand you. Eve went through the same. She confided that she wasn't this much in love with Diego as she thought she was. She had been holding on to this idea of him, of the perfect relationship…but the day they saw each other again she realized it had all been in her head. It finally set her free. So I can imagine exactly what you feel when it comes to Gloria. Trust me, I get it." Bosley's hands were starting to be sweaty and Abby felt like there was more on his mind than he was putting into words.

"And…?" Abby urged him to speak, given that they were having an intense emotional moment together.

"And I've maybe been going through the same phase too, lately." Bosley's words made both Abby and Kate gasp. They were smart girls. They figured it out immediately. "I did love Elisabeth, a lot. We were both young, it felt like magic. She was everything I wanted in a girl, at the time. Wait, I'm doing that thing again…" He cringed suddenly.

"What thing?" Kate took the opportunity to finally say something too.

"The thing where I'm making it sound like nobody is ever going to be able to take Elisabeth's place." He stated calmly. "Remember how I told you about her, the first time? I think it freaked Eve out. I never meant to say that no girl is ever going to have a place in my heart. And now I sound like a girl, this is disturbing. I'll try Eve's tactics and just blurt it all out and get it over with, okay?" He laughed at himself, because this felt like the only reaction that would make sense at the moment. "What I'm trying to say is that maybe what the past holds is better off staying in the past. I really don't want to compare anyone to Elisabeth. For so long I've been convinced that nobody could ever take her place…that I even forgot the obvious fact that maybe someday someone could possibly feel even better…"

"Eve?" Abby asked dreamily.

"I've never been challenged the way Eve challenges me. I don't want to compare the two of them. But for a while now, I guess since we were in Puerto Rico, I can't stop feeling like she has this special hold over me. And I want to figure it out. I want to move on, not just the way you girls have seen me, my Playboy ways. This time I actually want something real. Yes, I loved Elisabeth…but I'm sure I can love again." He ended off and both girls applauded him. "Please don't make me feel weird for having said all this!" He blushed, feeling awkward suddenly.

"It's not weird. It's actually pretty romantic. We should talk about these things more often…" Abby suggested, but both Bosley and Kate disagreed.

"No way!" Bosley shook his head.

"Not happening!" Kate jumped to his rescue too.

"Fine. But this little moment here was cute. I wish Eve could have been here. Where is she anyway? I don't spot her out at all." Abby kept on checking the crowd, but Eve was not around.

At the same time they heard an announcement on the loudspeaker that the water slide attraction was giving everyone a special promotion and the people who were on it were going to have another round for free.

"Okay, it was nice, but I'm already sick of it. Being stuck here for ten more minutes doesn't sound like fun." Abby whined, she was just about to unbuckle her belt and hop off when she realized the boats weren't going to stop moving.

"Can we trade the next round for a round of shots!?" Kate called out, but then noticed something weird. At the control booth there was a female figure, wearing a baseball cap. The guy who helped them get in the boat was no longer there. She raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. They could have changed shifts after all.

"Well, I guess we can enjoy another ride. Just this time, please, refrain from emotional outbursts. There's only so much as guy can take before he gets scarred for life. I'm serious! No more sharing of secrets." Bosley laughed all through his statement, but the girls agreed, as they had enough emotions for the night.

Meanwhile Eve was stuck in the tunnels, waiting to see what will happen.

"Afraid much, Elisabeth?" Eve smirked, hearing her own echo in the tunnels. A few seconds later the lights went off and she wasn't sure if it was a trick from the attraction or maybe (E) was finally about to jump at Eve. Either way, she was fully prepared to get this over with.

"Come out and play, little mouse." Eve challenged her. She was mirroring that evil way of speaking that Abby always had. She knew that if she showed the opponent that she wasn't afraid, that would be of her advantage too.

"Seriously…I'm bored." She kept on speaking. The little car stopped in the middle of nowhere and she groaned, hopping out of it. That was possibly not the smartest decision, given that the car was going on rails, full of electricity.

"So let me get this straight…" She stubbornly continued. "You want to make me suffer, but all you ever do is send me stupid little text messages. You don't actually have the balls to come out and fight with me. What's wrong? Cold feet? I'll let you sucker-punch me first, I promise. Just come out already."

A minute later nothing was happening. It was truly disappointing, so Eve took a few steps forward. If the car wasn't moving anymore, she could at least follow the rail-lines and get out of the tunnels. Clearly no fight would be happening.

However, turning around a corner she saw a little light twinkling nearby. She took a few steps towards it and as she got close suddenly a projector illuminated a little corner.

"Oh my God!" Eve gasped loudly, bringing one hand in front of her lips so she wouldn't scream…or throw up. In front of her there was a body covered in blood. It took her a while to figure out that it wasn't an actual person, but another dummy doll. Yet, it was just as stressful. On the head there was a paper with Gloria's face on it. The hands, legs and the tummy were all burned mercilessly. Blood was striking down the forehead. Eve didn't care if that was ketchup, raspberry sauce or actual blood on a stuffed doll. It was the idea behind the scene that was deeply disturbing. Around the body there were toy cars, the same model that Gloria had, the one that exploded, even the same color. Eve was fine with re-living every painful memory she had, except this one. Not that night, not the moment when Gloria had been taken away from her! Eve's phone buzzed and even though there was a big possibility that it would be one of the Angels and she didn't want to deal with them at the moment, she checked out the new message.

_Text: "Not too cocky anymore, I see? Keep walking. I left you a few other surprises. You're the cause for it all. Enjoy the outcome of your own actions. Maybe someday you will learn to stay away and shut your mouth…or I will shut it for you, forever! (E)"_

Eve shuddered. That was beyond brutal. Who would ever want to disrespect Gloria's memory like that? She thought this was the worst thing she could see with her eyes until she walked further and found another blinking light. Getting close to it, another corner was illuminated. This time it was a male body, another dummy doll. At the very least Eve was happy that this psychotic bitch was using dolls to torture her, instead of real human bodies.

"No…" She kneeled down, finding out the paper on the face. It was Bosley's picture. The body had a few sharp objects poking it in different places and there was blood all over once again. This time instead of little toy cars there were toy airplanes surrounding it. The body was burned as well and part of it were missing. Eve wanted to throw up. If just a dummy doll could affect her this much, what would happen if (E) ever started torturing the other Angels and doing such cruel things to them? Eve couldn't let that happen!

Eve kept her eyes on the doll, she never wanted to imagine this could really be Bosley. Was this torture? Or was it blackmail? Did (E) want something from Eve? Or was the crazy girl just having fun, watching Eve in pain?

Her hands picked up the doll, careful not to get blood on her clothes. The last thing she needed was to explain to the Angels why she was supposedly in the rest-rooms and she came out of there covered in blood or whatever substance that this red thing was made of.

She knew she had to expect another evil text with more directions. Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear it, despite the silent creepy music playing in the background. She had a whole new way of looking at scary train rides now.

_Text: "Another Angel in the sky. Who is next? I bet you can't wait to find out! Take fifteen steps to your left. I hope you're not squeamish. (E)"_

Eve rolled her eyes again. At the very least this bitch could contact her from a non-blocked number, so Eve could text back and give her a piece of her mind. She had learned a few valuable one-liners in jail. She was too refined to use such words in her daily routine. However, she wouldn't mind sending the hate to whoever this (E) person was.

As she walked forward she felt like it was starting to be harder to breathe. There was a familiar smell in the air. Smoke. She could sense smoke. But that was the least of her problems at the moment. Of course she was forgetting the important fact that the whole place was running on electricity, so even one little spark could blow her up in the air.

This time the corner was very light. Eve could see it clearly. There was a blonde dummy doll sitting on a chair, with her back at Eve. For a moment she wished it would have been (E). But after the cruelty she saw with Gloria and Bosley's dolls, Eve wasn't too keen on having a face-to-face with this person anymore.

She walked closer quietly, turning the chair around. The doll was dressed in a white apron, like the ones that mental patients wear. The smoke that Eve had sensed earlier was coming from a joint that was light and dimming in the hand of the doll. She had already figured it out, it had a blonde wig, it had to be Abby. And she was right, the paper on the face had Abby's picture on it. Eve sighed, it was the picture from Abby's driving license. The blonde would be extremely pissed off if she knew. She always kept saying how her hair looked flat on that picture and she was stuck with that document for a few more years until she would need to change it with a new one.

"Well, if anyone would be into this shit, it won't be Abby out of the bunch. Bitch got it wrong this time!" Eve smirked, mumbling to herself. Wherever (E) was, she could clearly hear what Eve said. Another message came through immediately.

_Text: "Take the joint and smoke it with Abby tonight or there will be consequences. (E)"_

Eve raised an eyebrow. She hated drugs, she never felt the need to have a boost. Except maybe if it came to alcohol. But she did as (E) requested. She put the disgusting smelly thing in her bag and looked at the dummy doll again. What was that supposed to mean? Abby was completely sane. If one didn't consider her weird relationship with high end footwear, she was a normal girl. If anyone was a little nuts, that would be Eve herself. She managed to even scare herself with the weird violence outbursts she had recently.

Suddenly Eve felt a huge amount of water coming down on her and the "Abby" dummy doll. She was drenched and she hated it, mostly because it was an obvious throw-back at the fish-tank incident when Abby nearly drowned.

Without waiting for another text, she followed a twinkling light. It would have to be either her or Kate. Who did (E) think she was? Nobody could write the future. Unless they had plans to ruin someone's life in a very specific way.

The next doll had Kate's face. But the weird thing was that it was put on top of a dark male body. It didn't make sense at all. Yes, Kate liked fighting and she was into sports, but she wasn't a guy. She was a girly girl. She loved dresses and hair accessories. She always had shiny nails and she wore high heels like they were comfy slippers. She was definitely a girl.

On the paper where Kate's face was printed, there was a big heart, surrounding the face. It was drawn with the same sleazy bloody paint that the other dummy dolls had on them. Eve was _this_ close to tasting it to see if it was real blood. That would have been even creepier.

"I don't understand…" She felt like it had been hours when in reality she only spent a few short minutes in the tunnels, witnessing all the people she loves being brutally played with.

Her eyes wandered up and down Kate's body. She was by far the most confusing dummy of all. Why was it a man with Kate's face and a heart? It would have made sense if it was Eve, hinting that she was connected to Bosley on a deeper level. But Kate…it didn't make sense at all.

_Text: "If you don't want me to replace your priceless Angels with the dummy dolls next time, you'll do exactly as I say from now on. I've been bored for way too long. It's time for me to play. It's time for someone to pay. I guess you're my bitch now. (E)"_

Eve rolled her eyes at the text. She was nobody's bitch. That was one of her biggest principals in life. One of the very few principals she had. Possibly the main principal. She didn't even used to cater to Gloria's wishes on a daily basis. _Eve does what Eve wants to do_: that was her moto. She lived by this rule. It defined her. So any change to that was uncalled for, unwelcomed and not appreciated at all. However, she had no other choice but to bite her sharp tongue, swallow her pride and do whatever (E) wanted.

_Text: "Good girl. I can feel a great friendship coming along. First thing I need you to do is to wrap up this lame attempt to have fun with your little friends. Go home and make it clear that Bosley is not welcomed there anymore. __Then dress up nicely and go to Keys Bar. I'll take it from there.__ One wrong step and your friends start dropping like flies. (E)"_

At this point Eve was emotionally drained. She had no tears, no gasps, no human emotions to show. She was blank. She kept staring at her mobile screen, reading the text over and over again. This was most definitely a threat. And the stakes were high. At least what she had to do to protect her friends wasn't that bad. A few days ago Bosley kept saying that he could crash with Abby and Kate without a problem. But Eve had no idea what was coming her way!

After a long moment of silence she figured out she had to leave. If (E) was done playing games then there was nothing keeping her in the tunnels of the Scary Train Ride. She cursed the days when she used to think this was the most fun one could have at an adventure park. Now she had a whole new outlook on the whole experience of going to some smelly place, surrounded by thousands of people and being scared to turn around the corner. That was basically the reality of life anyway. She didn't need clowns and fat old fortune-tellers to add to that feeling. No, she was most definitely done with such parks. And she would no longer watch scary movies that take place at such a venue. That was it, Eve was done.

She tried to keep her cool, though. She was breathing rather steadily as she walked further, trying to find a light to guide her through the tunnel. Soon she saw the railway where the little car was supposed to run along and she followed it to the exit. Once the colorful lights of the Ferris wheel hit her face she couldn't help but smile. She was no longer in the tunnels, alone with (E)…that was if (E) was even there physically. Whoever this bitch was, she seemed more than capable of breaking in, torturing people and spying on them 24/7. It was like she had absolutely nothing else to do in her life rather than sit around and make Eve's life miserable.

Eve had always been a warrior. In the rare cases that someone managed to actually hurt her, she would close up in her shell and show no sign of pain on the outside. She refused to let someone else gloat over the fact that Eve was the weaker person. No! She always came out the strong one, any day, any situation, with any person. (E) was not going to change that about her. Or…was she?

While Eve was struggling in the dark, the other three Angels had struggles of their own. The first water-slide was pure fun. Then it became a bit more dramatic when everyone started sharing secrets. Then nobody was excited anymore and just when it seemed like the little boats would stop, there was an announcement for another free ride. Free things were good, especially for broke people like the Angels. However, with the VIP bracelets they could go on any ride for free. And since they were bored with this one already, they didn't find it cool to be stuck with another mandatory run. The second one was no thrill at all. They already knew where the sharp turns were, when they would be sprayed with water, when the boat would dangle in the air, giving out the false impression that it might fall out of the rails. So all they could do was sit back, yawn and count the minutes until it would be over.

"Eve is going to kill us. She hates waiting. Remember this one time you were late for our shopping session and she flipped out? It was only a few minutes." Kate sighed, looking at Abby.

"Four minutes. And she had every right to be upset. She had parked right in the middle of a bus stop, in the center of Miami. At any moment a police car could have driven by and she would have been stuck with a ticket. While at the same time I was worried which handbag to choose. Not cool!" Abby rolled a chunk of hair around her finger as she spoke. The thing that annoyed her, probably more than when she saw people walking down the street with clothes that weren't matching at all, was when her hair went flat. Abby hated that. She spent too much time fixing every single piece of hair, to afford to have it all go down and look like a mess. Unless she was drinking, in which case she didn't really care about anything else other than not losing her shoes on her way back home. She never really got over the fact that somehow she lost her Manolos last year. And she never really believed Kate and Bosley when they told her that she was so drunk that she decided to throw them out of the window of the car and there was nothing they could have done to stop that.

"Wow!" Bosley turned to face Abby.

"What? Why are you looking at me like this? Please stop. There's not enough space in this boat. It's making me feel uncomfortable. I feel like you're about to kiss me!" Abby freaked out in a joking manner. But truth was, Bosley was looking at her in a very strange and new kind of way.

"I'm just proud of you. This is my proud look." He stated with a smirk.

"Ohhh! That's why Abby has never seen it before!" Kate giggled from her little corner.

"Shut up, Kate." Abby stuck her tongue at her before she gave Bosley her full attention. "Care to elaborate?"

"It's just that you're usually the one to always insist on being right, even if you know for sure that you're wrong. It's nice to hear you take responsibility for once. Especially when it comes to Eve." He shrugged lightly.

"Yeah. Whatever." Abby tried really hard not to smile. She kept her voice calm. There was no way she would let the others know that she actually liked defending Eve. "Just don't get used to it, okay?" She kept a little bit of her Queen Bee attitude, but both Bosley and Kate figured it out.

"Speaking of Eve…she would have not only flipped by now, but she would have sent us hate messages, blocking our inbox. And I have nothing from her. How about you, Angels?" Bosley pulled out his phone, even though it was possibly the stupidest thing one could do at a water-based attraction. No cell phone was friends with water.

"Nope." Kate shook her head.

"Nada!" Abby exclaimed in Spanish.

The next moment was silent freak-out time for all. Bosley was hoping that nobody had triggered Eve to be violent again. He knew there could be harsh consequences if one of the Angels wasn't there to hold her back from a fight. And the girl was going to win, hands down, no competition, she was a beast!

He texted her, but she didn't reply. The weirdest thing was that he never got delivery report and he knew that Eve wouldn't switch her phone off just like that.

"Something is up…" He stated silently.

"Again?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"She's not getting my texts. She hasn't called. And I don't see her anywhere around. She said she would meet us here. She can't possibly be spending this much time in the rest-rooms. No way. This stupid water adventure thing is taking too long." Bosley's voice raised with every other word. He was getting nervous and fidgety, both Abby and Kate felt how he adjusted himself sitting between them, as if there was not enough space all of a sudden. His hands were sweaty and the girls were sure this wasn't just water from the slide that was glowing on his palms.

"Relax, Bos. It's Eve. She can take care of herself." Abby tried to pull her new favorite trick: placing her hand on someone's shoulder while looking in their eyes and consoling them. But it didn't work. Bosley shrugged it off and focused his eyes on the crowd.

"I'm telling you, something is wrong." He sounded convinced, although it's not like the girls had a doubt.

"Calm down. She's not someone to attract trouble." Kate's mouth opened to speak sooner than she could process the words. Her statement was ridiculous. Even though Abby was trying to calm Bosley down, she raised her eyebrow at those words too.

"Are you kidding me? That's Eve we're talking about. Have you met the girl!? She would start a riot in Disney Land if she decided to!" Abby's words came out wrong too. Bosley freaked out twice as much. Basically the three of them knew that Eve was in trouble, yet they were stuck on top of this stupid attraction that almost felt like it wasn't moving at all.

"Damn it, can this thing go any faster?" Bosley bumped his fists against the board. "Stop this thing! Now! Can anyone hear me?" He yelled nervously.

The man at the control booth heard the noise and he looked up. He had experienced kids wetting their pants at this ride, but not grown up men. He didn't know why this person was yelling like a freak, but he wished he would be able to stop the ride. However, two very good reasons stood between him and stopping the ride.

Reason number one: the whole adventure park was computerized. If one full circle was ten minutes, then it was ten minutes and not a second less, not a second more. It all went automatically.

Reason number two: right when the Angels got on the ride, a person in a dark hoodie came up to the man, offering him a large sum of money, just to keep the thing rolling twice without letting the people get off of it at all. (E) was always one step ahead, she was making sure the Angels won't be running around like scared little monkeys, looking for Eve while (E) would be messing with her brain.

Once the time was up Bosley was about to lose it. He stepped down on firm ground and immediately started to look for Eve.

"Excuse our brother. He's not that much into adventures." Kate shrugged at the man in the control booth.

"Yeah. He got a little scared. You should have seen him freaking out earlier at the Happy Swing with those ten year old twin girls from Texas." Abby stirred the pot even more. She loved embarrassing Bosley in public. All the Angels did it. He was kind of used to it.

"Oh yes. He likes twins." Kate smirked. Clearly there was much more to her statement. The people waiting in line for the water ride looked at them weirdly. Abby mentioned that the girls were really young, so that made Bosley a creep.

"And accents. He does. He loves them. He doesn't discriminate. Look, we have to go. Bye-bye!" Abby waved at everyone who was staring at them with their jaws dropped.

"Where did he go?" Kate looked around and didn't spot neither Bosley nor Eve.

"Should we freak out?" Abby asked weirdly.

"If both Bosley and Eve disappear at night, we should either freak out…" Kate started off with a smirk.

"…or be happy about them!" Abby finished the sentence, smirking as well. "I like the way you think, detective!"

Kate let out a small laughter before they started to walk around and try to find their friends.

Meanwhile, fresh out of the tunnels, Eve found out it was hard to breathe, even when she was outside and surrounded with fresh air. Or as fresh as it gets when the Adventure Park visits Miami. She felt like she was suffocating. She had never caved in to anyone's threats and she prided herself in that. However, she never had this much to lose. The other three Angels could be hurt, because of her. And the worst part was that she had absolutely no idea why she was being targeted, what did she do, why (E) was so upset with her.

She almost stuck herself to a group of tourists, she believed that she could go unnoticed this way. Then she figured out that the one thing that always made her feel happy was eating something sweet. Her eyes landed on a little cotton candy stand and she smiled to herself as there was nobody waiting in line. Quickly she made her way to it and pulled out some coins from her pocket.

"One, please." She ordered to a person whose face she couldn't see well, as it was dark.

"What flavor?" The vendor asked in a very urgent and impolite way.

"Surprise me." Eve shrugged. She didn't care if it would be white, pink or blue. She just wanted some sugar in her system and maybe that would help her relax a little before the Angels would find her wandering around. She already knew that it had been a long time that they were separated and the whole point of the evening was to spend every moment together. Moreover, if she was near them she could make sure that none of them would get hurt.

A few seconds later she was handed a huge pink cotton candy on a stick. It didn't stay stable, it was leaning sideways and she found it weird. Usually this thing was so light and fluffy and the one she had felt heavy. She turned it around, trying to find the best way to start biting little pieces of it. But once she took a closer look she let the thing drop down to the ground. It was covered with the same sticky red thing that might possibly be real blood. She felt sick to her stomach. It was almost like (E) was everywhere.

"Does she have superpowers or something!?" Eve murmured to herself, realizing the vendor had quickly disappeared so she couldn't possibly take her anger out on that person anymore.

"Eve?" Abby practically ran towards her as she spotted her through the crowd. "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, hi. I was just looking for you, guys." Eve put up a brave smile and it looked legitimate. Even if she was affected by what just happened to her, she wouldn't let the others know. She had spent years building walls around her. She knew how to handle herself in such situations.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Come on, let's go find Bosley. He was freaking out that you might be in trouble. We tried calling you several times while we were stuck on this stupid boat ride." Kate joined them and texted Bosley to meet up in front of the Circus Coaster. "Eww, why are you all wet?"

"I uh, the sink at the rest-rooms was broken. It ended up splashing water against me and I tried to turn it off but it only got worse. I'm fine, though. Just some water." Eve looked down at her clothes, hoping they would dry up before they meet Bosley. The girls might buy that excuse, but Bosley wouldn't. And Eve didn't want to say that (E) poured water all over her while messing with her in the dark.

Two minutes later Bosley was there, swiping drops of sweat from his forehead.

"I heard you've been worried about me." Eve walked closer in a very teasing manner. With the girls she played dumb, but Bosley would know something happened. That's why she used seduction: she would make his mind think about nothing else but her, so he wouldn't focus on the fact that she was missing for a while. "I'm alright." She trailed her hand up his shoulder slowly. "My phone had no coverage and I only figured it out after I spent fifteen minutes in the rest-rooms, trying to make some random drunk girl splash her face with water too. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. But it's really sweet that your protective side always comes out." She winked at him with her right eye and as much as he wanted to doubt her story, it didn't seem possible to even breathe, let alone question what she just said. So he just let it slide.

"Are we going?" Abby urged them, pointing at another Coaster attraction. This one was going faster, thankfully. The music surrounding it was Circus music, there were clowns hanging upside down and a lot of happy sounds and clapping noise could be heard.

"Actually, I think there was something wrong with the burgers we ate earlier. I'm feeling sick. Would you guys mind if I go home early?" Eve asked sweetly.

"No way. We came here together. We'll leave together!" Kate stated, but everyone saw the pout on Abby's face. She looked like a child who had just been denied something.

"How about I go on the Circus Coaster with Abby and you two wait for us here. Then we'll all go home. Everyone is happy. Right?" Bosley came up with a solution to the problem.

"Sure, sounds good." Kate shrugged in reply.

Abby clapped her hands excitedly. She remembered when she was a child and her father would take her to this really amazing Circus in New York. She loved watching the monkeys and the lions, but each time they went to see them she had to sit there and listen to her father speak on the phone, making deals with clients and arguing with his accountants loudly. So it was both a good and a bad memory for her. Now she got to experience it with Bosley. Before they got on the ride they asked how long it takes to make a full round and they were told it was exactly seven minutes. Even though they were happy to get on the coaster, they didn't want to be stuck on it twice, like with the previous one in the water.

Eve was acting normal around Kate, so the ex-cop didn't suspect anything. But that was only until Eve was nearly tackled down by one hyper-energized tourist. Her bag fell on the ground and opened up. Like in the movies, there was her mobile phone, her lipstick, a little note-pad and another thing wrapped in a tissue. Both girls kneeled down to gather the things and that's when Eve started to act suspicious. It was almost as if she was hiding something in her bad and she felt threatened that Kate might find it.

That was exactly what happened. Kate held the tissue up and cringed. She had seen it fall out of Eve's bag, but something about it felt weird. It was dirty and not precisely folded. It looked like it belonged to the garbage, so Kate reached out to a close trash bin to get rid of it.

"Wait! No! Kate!" Eve jumped up instantly and tried to grab the little thing from her friend's hand. However, she missed. Kate was clutching on to it tightly.

"What's so important about this thing?" Kate raised an eyebrow and unwrapped it, revealing the halfway done joint that (E) had asked Eve to smoke with Abby, specifically. "Ahhh! So that's why you weren't answering our calls? You bad girl!" Kate giggled uncontrollably. Everyone knew that Eve hated all kinds of drugs. She didn't even want to take pills for a headache, let alone other substances.

"It's not…" Eve stuttered. "I uh…"

"You know pot is only legal with a doctor's prescription, right?" Kate raised an eyebrow at Eve.

"So? Fake a migraine!" Eve rolled her eyes back at Kate, giving her some attitude.

"I wouldn't have to fake it while _you're_ around." Kate teased, but it made Eve feel uncomfortable, as if she was a pain in everyone's ass.

"Uh…" Eve shrugged lightly.

"Girl, relax. I'm an ex-cop. Do you know how many good ones we've scored while trashing someone's apartment and looking for clues?" Kate winked and asked a random guy for a lighter. Without even asking Eve permission, she lit the joint up and took a puff.

"No. Kate. We can't…" Eve bit her bottom lip, remembering how (E) warned her that there will be consequences if she didn't do exactly as she was told. And Kate was kind of ruining things for Eve at that moment.

"Chill out, Eve. We won't tell Abby and Bos. It will be our little secret. Plus, Abby hates drugs too. It's not like I like them or anything. Just…okay, it's just half a joint. Come on. You're practically shaking right now. Here, take a puff." Kate made sure they walked to a secluded area so they wouldn't be spotted, then she gave the thing to Eve.

Eve looked at it weirdly. She would rather drink the water from the toilet than try a joint. However, at least she had to try and keep a little bit of the promise she made to (E). So what if she wasn't smoking it with Abby? It shouldn't make a big difference if instead of Abby there was Kate.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Kate laughed, pointing at Eve.

"Shut up, Kate." Eve rolled her eyes and in attempts to show that she was a big girl, she took a huge puff, swallowing the smoke as if it was a cigarette. It resulted in instant coughing and her face went red. She could feel tears in her eyes, they were watering fast. She cursed anyone who ever wanted to smoke this stupid thing. It did smell just like a toilet, too.

"Easy, girl." Kate pat Eve's back while she coughed until she stabilized herself. Then she took another puff before she handed it back to Eve for a second try.

"Perdóname Santa Theresa…" Eve murmured to herself in Spanish, but Kate understood it anyway.

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting that you were raised in a church." Kate realized that Eve had stronger morals than anyone thought. "But then…why did you get this thing?" She put the joint up in the air between them.

"I just…some guy gave it to me." Eve was obviously uncomfortable.

"Don't we all do mistakes and then regret them!?" Kate giggled and Eve couldn't figure out if this was the joint working already or just Kate trying to turn this into a joke, rather than a confusing situation.

"Finish this thing and let's go back. I don't want Bosley freaking out again." Eve was looking around all the time, as if to prove to herself that there was no way that (E) would spot them.

At the same time Abby and Bosley were enjoying the last ride before going home. Bosley found himself lurking on his watch, checking if it would be seven minutes and not a second longer. To his surprise, the coaster stopped moving exactly on time. As much as he enjoyed it, he was relieved to be on steady ground again. The two of them quickly found Eve and Kate who had finished the joint and thrown it on the ground just in time so they wouldn't be busted.

"Eww, it smells gross around here. Let's go home. Eve, you okay?" Abby stated, feeling the nasty smell of the joint still lingering around Eve and Kate. Eve made a guilty facial expression and Abby was suspicious.

"Yes! I was thinking the same thing, that's why I cringed. Let's go." Eve said cheerfully but once they were outside and decided to walk home, Eve remembered one of (E)'s texts in which the psycho one was asking Eve to kick Bosley out. She sighed dramatically, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Actually…I was thinking…What if Bosley stays with you girls for a little bit? The boat is tiny. Plus, I don't want to make him uncomfortable, sleeping on the floor." Eve muttered awkwardly.

Her words hurt Bosley more than he would ever admit. Deep down inside he blamed her sudden change of heart to the fact that he had randomly mentioned they had moved in together. He knew it, she was freaked out by those words. What he didn't know was that she also freaked out when the doctor mentioned the same thing right before Bosley did too.

"Uh, sure. He can take the couch in the living room. Or Kate can sleep with me and Bosley can have her bed. Either way, we have enough space. It's not a problem at all." Abby replied, being the owner of the apartment.

"Wait, Eve?" Kate called out before they would leave. "I have my wallet in your bag." She pointed at the little shoulder-bag that Eve carried that night.

"Oh, that's right. I have my chewing gum and my bracelet in your bag as well." Abby added.

Bosley didn't say a word. He wished for a day when Eve would stop playing hot-and-cold with him. To say that he was confused by her actions, words and statements…it would be a huge understatement!

"Here. Take the whole thing. I only need the phone." Eve grabbed her phone and gave the girls the bag. It was much easier than to pour it all out and return the objects. Then the girls would have to hold them in their hands on their way back home since only Eve had a bag to carry everything that night. They had all figured that only one little bag would be good, given that the Adventure Park was a common place for petty theft. But they all forgot how it was also a popular background for horror movies. Eve was the one who experienced it first-hand.

Eve insisted on walking to the boat on her own, so the other three Angels walked in direction of Abby's apartment. The girls didn't dare bring it up with Bosley, because they already knew that something was wrong between him and Eve. Or rather: between Eve and everyone!

Abby, Kate and Bosley got home first. Abby took her things out of Eve's bag and she took out Kate's too. But there were things that she didn't know of, so she decided to ask Bosley about them.

"Bos? Do you have any idea why a girl who doesn't like taking medicine would carry these bottles, full of pills?" Abby raised an eyebrow and showed him three bottles.

"Oh, that? I took Eve to see her doctor, you know, because of the anger she has been struggling with. It turned out to be exactly what I suspected all along: PTSD. The man gave her some pills but all based on herbs. They're basically just supposed to calm her down and let her sleep better. Don't worry, she's not into pills or anything shady." He said with a smile. He loved it when Abby was concerned about Eve. Months ago, when they met Eve, he was worried that he would never be able to stop these two girls from fighting and badmouthing each other. Now he was proud to have been proven wrong!

"Okay." Abby put them back in the bag, one by one. The last bottle caught her attention. "I know this name. It's those vitamins that my cousin in Manhattan kept raving about. She said they make your hair grow faster too. And they're full of calcium, that helps your nails be strong. I never found those vitamins anywhere, I heard only a doctor can get them for you, even though they're just harmless vitamins. Something about import issues, limited quantity, good quality, whatever." Abby picked the bottle up and inspected what was inside. Little round pills with a cute orange color. They looked like Vitamin C and she was curious to see if they tasted like orange too.

"Eve already said she wouldn't be taking any of those pills. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you took those." Bosley shrugged and noticed how Kate was moving her things to Abby's room. "And thanks for having me here." He added hesitantly.

"Cool. They're mine now." Abby licked her lips, she couldn't wait to try those vitamins. "And you're welcome. You can always stay here. There hasn't been a guy around here since St. Valentine's Day."

"Abigail! Stop it." Kate sensed that Abby was trying to pull her strings and in all honesty it was working.

"Right…That will help me sleep well tonight." Bosley cringed, he was clearly being sarcastic. It took him half a second to realize that whoever this man was, he had slept in Kate's room, on the bed that he was now going to have.

"If it makes it any easier on you, Eve slept on Ray's bed." Abby took her joking a little too far. They all knew that Eve spent the night at Ray's apartment when she was under police custody a couple of weeks ago. But it was a low-blow to even mention Ray after Kate's words previously that night, that she missed him. "I'm so sorry. That came out wrong." Abby put her hands in the air, in mock surrender, yet hoping that Kate won't pull one of her cop tricks and handcuff her to the ceiling.

"Eve slept on the couch in the living room. I checked. I mean, she told me." Kate stuck her tongue at Abby. She couldn't be mad at her. She knew how Abby was and that she probably meant no harm with her words. "It's fine." She shrugged, coming off as calm, rather than offended.

While they were waiting for their turn to shower and get ready for bed, Eve texted Abby. The new unofficial Leader and the old one. They needed to discuss things.

_Text: "Abbs, don't tell the others about this message…but we REALLY need jobs. Let's gather at the boat tomorrow and figure it all out? I'm done with my cash savings. And I don't want you to sell your things. All four of us need to work…something, anything, whatever! Just come over when you guys wake up in the morning. –Eve."_

Abby smiled when she read the text. Even on mobile Eve liked to use proper grammar, which wasn't the case with Abby at all. She replied rather quickly, as usual.

_Text: "Eve, I admire ur determination. C-ya the boat, 9:30. Btw, I got ur vitamins…thanx, lol. XOXO, Abby!"_

Eve smiled at the text and put her phone away. It didn't take her too long to fall asleep. All she wanted was a dream of Gloria, her favorite kind of dream. But what she received was a rude reminder of the evening's happenings. It was a nightmare, rather. She could see and re-live everything that happened in the tunnels. Instead of reading the text messages, in her sleep she heard an annoying high-pitch voice reading them out loud to her. She sucked in a breath, trying to shake the nightmare off, but each time she fought against it, it became even more cruel. In the end she was covered in that bloody red substance and she could see Bosley, Abby and Kate's bodies next to her, on the ground. But they were no longer just dummy dolls. They were real. Right before she woke up in the middle of the night she received her final text, in her sleep. The message said "It's All Your Fault!" and Eve could hear her own voice repeating it out loud, on loop, never stopping. It was so deeply disturbing that she woke up, gasping for air, covered in tears, clutching on to her sheets and kicking the pillows away from her bed. This was not just bullying anymore. This was torture. A deep psychological interfering and she had no idea why she was receiving it, who was giving it to her, nor how could she possibly stop it.

The thing that brought her to reality was another text. It took her a long moment to comprehend that she was awake now, so this was real.

_Text: "Didn't I tell you to go to Keys Bar tonight? Trust me, you don't want to cross me. Get up, dress up and go! (E)"_

Eve was not only bad when it came to people bossing her around, but she was bad at remembering threats. She never cared about them. If someone in jail had a problem with her she knew she would get jumped, get hit, then hit back and get it over with…like a real bitch. But this text bullying was not as easy to handle. Nor to ignore.

She stood up, realizing she was sweating. Her vision was blurry again, she was cranky. Something was going on with her. She was hyped up, but at the same time tired and uncoordinated. Within ten minutes she went to Keys Bar and immediately there was a guy who bought her a drink. Alcohol only made her feel worse until she realized she was actually feeling pretty good. She got buzzed by one little drink, she felt spaced out and she started dancing around. The guy took the chance to grab her and act like he owned her and weirdly she didn't seem to care.

The music sounded louder with each song, Eve felt like her veins was pumping. If she had taken five energy drinks right before entering that bar, it would have explained everything. But in fact, she had a good nap before, so she had no idea what was going on with her energy levels. She just swayed with the music, her eyes half-closed because the lights were irritating and making her vision even more blurry.

At one point she could feel that she was sitting down on something, which happened to be the bar counter. The guy she was dancing with had pulled her up and she was having troubles balancing herself, even if she was sitting and his hands were all around her waist. She could feel him pulling her towards him in a very abrupt way. If she was okay, she would have kicked the man. But she was a totally different person and she just giggled. He leaned in closer, brushing his lips against her shoulder and traveling up towards her face. She didn't even see his face, everything was so blurry. The only reason why she knew this was a man was because she could feel his scent and also because he had made it hard to mistake him for a woman while he was grinding against her a few minutes ago.

"Want to go to my place tonight, baby?" The man whispered, trying to steal himself a kiss.

Those words made Eve a little more coherent. She always hated it when men called her "baby". The most recent event of this sort was when she ended up kicking Diego's ass into jail. She looked around and she had no idea where she was. Suddenly there were some figures dancing in the shadows and the music was irritating her ears so much. And there she was, sitting on the bar and some sleazy bastard was all over her. What sucked the most was that she had a very familiar feeling in her stomach. She wasn't sick. She wasn't drunk and she wasn't hungry. She was turned on and it disgusted her to realize that when she was in the company of a jerk.

"Go away." She tried pushing him away, but it only made him more eager. It was confusing to her, she was under a spell and she knew she wanted some sort of attention from a guy, she just didn't let herself fall as low as to cave into her sudden desires with a man she just met. She had never been a one night stand kind of girl. Especially now that she knew she had feelings for Bosley.

"Come on, I have handcuffs back home. We can play cops." The man slurred his words, he was clearly hammered. But Eve wasn't. What was wrong with her then?

"I've got a knife right here. We can play torture!" She pulled a knife out of her bag and honestly she had no idea why she had it there at all. The tip brushed against the man's chin in a very threatening way and it finally made him move away from her. But Eve didn't back out from the fight. She hopped down and steadied herself, backing this guy up towards the toilets. She kicked the door and they were both inside. Luckily for her, she could lock the door so nobody could bother them.

"Wanna play?" She said slowly, but there was the glitter in her eyes, she was turning psycho within seconds. The knife traveled down the man's arm and it left a trail of scratches that was bleeding on one side. She was enjoying this in a very twisted kind of way. Too bad she had none of the Angels looking out for her when she was being violent this time. Under the spell of whatever thing that made her feel so high that night, her actions were slow, yet steady enough to freak the man out and to make him forget how to speak.

She dug the knife deeper and she saw him squirm. She had hit a bad place, just above the elbow. She saw the blood and it made her remember the scary train ride. Weirdly, it made her smile. She was having fun with this, she felt like this time she had the power, she was pulling the strings. She was forgetting the fact that this was a real person standing in front of her, even if he was a creep who just wanted to have sex with her. It wasn't a dummy doll. And that made Eve even more twisted than (E) herself.

Suddenly she heard a really loud noise and since she was in a trance she didn't even realize how the door was kicked down and they were no longer on their own. The lights in the men's bathroom went off and there was a squeeze of her hand, causing her to drop the knife down. Someone had joined them and clearly that person wanted to keep their identity a secret. The next thing Eve felt was a really hard slap across the face. It helped her gain a little bit of conscious, but apparently not enough. She dropped to the floor and saw the man who had blood down his hand. She couldn't see if he was moving or breathing. He was just lying on the floor. She giggled again, in a very twisted way this was entertaining her.

The third person in the toilets pulled Eve up forcefully and shook her body. Her eyes were still seeing blurry, she was almost irresponsive and when her hands were being pinched hard she didn't even seem to feel it or cringe about it. At this point it wasn't Eve anymore. The other person tried one last thing: splashing ice cold water in Eve's face, but that only made Eve feel weaker. She yawned, she was exhausted and it was hard to stand on her feet. She didn't even feel how the other person dragged her out of there, put her in a car and drove her back to her boat-house.

At the same time, after taking showers at Abby's place, everyone was gathered and enjoying a package of ice-cream. Bosley was the most affected one from that day, but weirdly it was Kate who acted strange. She kept giving Bosley a weird look and she was sitting practically on top of him when the whole couch was free. As he took another scoop he felt Kate's hand brushing up against his knee. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off. Abby and Kate had never shown any sort of intimate interest towards him, he must have been hallucinating and blowing something small out of proportions.

However, Kate's hand stood there for an awkwardly long moment. Abby walked out of the kitchen for one minute and when she came back she dropped the glass of water that was in her hand as she witnessed what was happening.

Kate chose the moment when Abby turned her back, to jump at Bosley. She hovered one leg over him until she was sitting on top of him, in his lap, facing him. He froze in shock, this wasn't normal Kate behavior at all. She didn't even look in his eyes, as if she didn't care if it was Bosley or any other man in the world. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him close, but he pulled back. She leaned in stubbornly and the closure was driving her insane. She felt an insanely huge need to do something more, so the moment she leaned in to kiss him, Abby walked in and practically screamed.

"This can't be happening!" Abby's voice startled Kate for a long enough moment so that Bosley could put her in a chair and keep her away from him.

Kate's body felt heavy, her eyes were closing. Bosley let her chug his entire glass of water at once and he blew some air to her face using one of Abby's magazines. It helped Kate relax and she dozed off within a minute.

"What the Hell was that!?" Abby was scandalized.

"I have _no_ idea!" Bosley was just as surprised.

"No offence or anything, but Kate has never been into you like that. And neither have I. You're like a brother to us. That was insane!" Abby eyed Kate who looked really uncomfortable on the chair, sleeping.

Bosley picked her up and put her on the bed in Abby's room. "I know. That's why it took me by surprise. One moment she was fine and then the next thing I know is that she's trying to kiss me."

"I'll talk to her in the morning. Go to bed now. We all need this day to be over. Oh and there is no way Eve could ever learn about this, okay?" Abby's protective side made Bosley smile.

"Of course not! Do you think I would ever do that to her? Come on, Abbs." He shrugged lightly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said to him and joined Kate in her bed while Bosley had one for himself.

The events from the day had been confusing for everyone. Once again lies and secrets were trying to ruin the Angels. Abby and Bosley didn't know about the joint that Eve and Kate had shared. Nobody could put the blame on the joint, not even Eve, not Kate. Was that just a joint? It had the power to knock off all sense of reality from both girls and to drive them boy-crazy for the night. If (E) was such a mastermind, then nobody was safe anymore. It seemed like no matter what they did, they all seemed affected by the outcome without even knowing it. Without Charlie now, especially after Abby's leadership got taken away and the new leader was out of her right mind half of the time…who was going to look after the Angels so they wouldn't destroy themselves or let (E) do that to them? If even the strongest one of them – Eve, was being manipulated and drugged, then what would make the weakling snap? And who was the weakling of the group? That night it seemed to be Kate. Everyone always subconsciously thought she was the weakest one of the four of them. If something was to happen, it would be Kate to go down first. And Eve would surely fight until the very end, but she wouldn't let herself fall, not first, not second, not last. Not ever!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: The Angels finally face the hard life: they go out in Miami and try to gain money in a legal and honest way...maybe even secure a long-term job. Some will be good at it and some will flop miserably. At the end of the day it takes a real leader to be able to put enough food on the empty table and to take care of the team!  
**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Are you surprised that Eve cooperated with the doctor? Is she letting him in?**

**Why is Eve's herbal medication making her sleepy, sweaty and messing up her sight?**

**How is it possible that (E) is everywhere, knows everything and can do anything?**

**How much more cruelty and bullying can Eve take before she snaps?**

**If someone snaps, is it even going to be Eve or someone else?**

**Did (E) really give threats for future happenings with those dummy dolls?**

**What do you suspect (E) will make Eve do, now that she can control her actions?**

**Why did Kate suddenly jump at Bosley?**

**How come Eve acted so careless at the bar with the stranger? Did she kill the man?**

**Who was the third person, the one who dragged Eve's unconscious body to the boat?**


	15. Angels Of Mercy

_**CHAPTER 15 - ANGELS OF MERCY**_

The morning after their day at the Adventures From Hell Luna Park didn't go as planned. Abby was supposed to go over to the boat when she and the others would wake up, so they could talk about getting jobs. However, waking up Abby and Bosley found it hard to even make Kate move in her sleep. The girl was not budging even when Abby rubbed an ice cube on her forehead, knowing how much Kate hated it. She slept all the time while Abby and Bosley took showers, prepared coffee, drank it, washed the dishes, watched a movie and then played cards for an hour. Suddenly it was the afternoon and Kate was still sleeping. Weirdly, Eve hadn't texted or called. But luckily Bosley had no idea about her little meeting arrangement with Abby, so at least there was no confusion around. Abby just figured Eve wasn't in a hurry that day, so it was alright even if they met in the evening and not the morning like they had promised. Or maybe the next day would be better.

But was Eve okay with Abby being late? Never! She actually got annoyed whenever Abby was late, especially if they set a time and date for something way in advance. Eve had a pretty good reason to not be calling Abby and yelling on the phone. She was sleeping, quite like Kate, the whole entire day. Her eyes opened when the clock showed 2:30 and she rubbed her eyes, still feeling the blur.

"What the-…." She murmured to herself, realizing she was in her own bed. The last thing that was in her memory was telling Bosley to go sleep at Abby's apartment. And then she had no memory of walking back home, nor falling asleep, nor getting that text, nor going to a bar and doing all the things she did. It was all a mess in her head. How did she get home? The more she thought about it, the more confused she got and the more tiny pieces of information started floating in her mind.

One of the memories that came up was that she was dancing with a guy. And then she remembered his lips near hers. What did she do? Who was he? Was she in a bar? She remembered the flickering lights and then she remembered a huge mirror, but she had no idea that it was in the men's bathroom where she nearly passed out last night.

Checking her phone she realized Abby hadn't called. Before she could click and write her a text message, she felt sick and she ran to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she came out, feeling weak and looking pale. It was probably best if she didn't see the Angels that day, so she decided to make up another little lie.

_Text: Yo Abby, forget about job hunting today. I'm tanning on the deck right now and it feels awesome. See you tomorrow morning instead, okay? –E"_

She sighed, knowing that secrets and lies were only going to get her into more trouble, but with all the floating memories in her mind she wasn't sure if she could face the Angels…not before she would be sure what exactly she did last night. She spent the rest of the day checking her bag, her pockets, trying to find a receipt with a time stamp or anything that would give her more clarity of the previous night. But there was nothing and her mind wasn't cooperating either. She noticed some blood on her shoes, but there were no cuts on her entire body, so she couldn't explain where this came from. She was hungry, yet she couldn't keep food down. She ate a few cookies, but they came back up after a few minutes. She was being sick for no reason. She had no temperature, she wasn't cold or dizzy. She just couldn't stop being sick, even after she drank a sip of water. Her body rejected everything.

Little that she knew, Kate felt the same exact way when she opened her eyes in the afternoon too. Abby and Bosley didn't know why, so they assumed it was from the food at the adventure park. Although, if there would be someone with a stomach that doesn't support greasy junk food, it would have been the Manhattan Princess Abby. Kate as an ex-cop was used to burgers and beer on a daily basis. But there was the other awkward fact that Kate had jumped on Bosley last night…and the next morning she had no memory of it at all. She laughed in their faces when they tried to talk to her about it. It was clear that she didn't remember a thing. Kate was not a coward, she had always told the truth when asked a question. She would have spoken if she remembered trying to sneak a kiss on to Bosley.

The day ended before they knew it. Everyone was back in bed. Kate had stopped being sick, but just like Eve she was unable to keep food and drinks down her stomach for hours.

The next morning everyone seemed to be okay. Kate was cheerful, she even made coffee for everyone. Eve woke up early and this time she really did some tanning. It felt good, like the events from the previous two days were some distant memory. However, she still had no idea what happened that night and it was bugging her, so she chose not to mention it to the Angels. Maybe she was partying with them after the adventure park and they all got drunk and that was why she didn't remember anything! The guy could have been Bosley. Her memory was specific about the way she felt like she wanted to get down and dirty with the guy and Bosley was the only man she was interested in. She wasn't about random sex. She was about feelings, even though she would never admit that out loud. So if some guy had his hands on her while they grinded to the music, it would definitely have to be Bosley. She tried to calm herself with that assumption, for the time being!

When the Angels finally reunited at the boat, Eve welcomed them with the only thing she had left, but she still wanted to share it with them.

"Bubble gum, anyone?" She stuck out a little package that only had two gums in it. If it came to it, she would break them both in half so that each one of them would have a little piece of their own. Eve knew a lot about sharing and loyalty.

"No thanks." Abby brushed it off and sat down on the deck to get some sunshine as well.

"Okay, so I don't want us to waste another day. We can't afford this anymore. I ran out of money at the adventure park and I ran out of food stocks yesterday. We need to find jobs. Pronto!" Eve looked at each one of them before she pulled out a crumpled newspaper. They could all tell that Eve probably made a stick from it and bumped it against the table multiple times. The paper looked absolutely ridiculous. It was more than clear she had been upset with it.

"What's that?" Kate pointed at the newspaper, clearly it was just a rhetorical question.

"That is a useless piece of paper that I spent a dollar and fifty cents on when I could have bought bread instead!" Eve said dramatically, tossing it towards the girls. "See pages 14 and 15, the job advertisements. Now, I don't know if you ever checked those sections before, but let me tell you there are insane things out there. Like, seriously, who would ever think that it is a good idea to put an advert looking for an exotic dancer in a newspaper? Hello World, those girls probably never saw a newspaper in their lives!" She threw her hands in the air, going into complete drama-mode.

"Damn girl, I used to think I was the best at being overly-dramatic. But wow, I have to give it to you. You're good!" Abby chuckled, flipping one page over.

Eve gave her a glance and she couldn't deny she was being dramatic. She laughed as well, it was back to the fun and energetic setting, even though there was the huge elephant in the room. Two of them, actually. One was the fact that Bosley was there when Eve made it clear that he couldn't stay and sleep over anymore. And the second was the fact that Kate had tried to jump his bones two nights ago and she didn't even remember.

"Now seriously, guys. I've checked every advert out there. It's either stupid stuff like selling pop-corn at the cinema or stuff that we're not qualified to do since we don't have master degree in law, architecture or engineering. And there's a bunch of secretary positions too, but let's be real, none of us are cut out to be controlled by a lonely raging man in his 50's." Eve spoke calmly.

Abby and Kate gave her a look, clearly referencing to Charlie. Bosley cleared his throat, he didn't agree with what they were trying to insinuate.

"Anyway. What I'm trying to say is that we're screwed. I checked adverts online and there's nothing different than what is in the newspaper. So if we need a job, we're going to have to think wise and put our skill sets to good use." She stated, but once again everyone gave her a disapproving look. She raised her pointy finger in the air, preventing them all from saying a word before she was done talking. "I said we should put them to _good_ use!" She specified, this time putting accent on the one word that changed her whole statement into something much more positive than what they all heard a few seconds ago.

"We're criminals. Say what you want, but our skills are not helpful at all if we want to stay out of trouble with the law." Kate, the focused and straight-thinking one said.

"No, this is where you're wrong. I've been up almost all night, just thinking about it. We're not just criminals. We all have something defining, whether it's a passion or a skill. We just need to look at this from another angle." Eve jumped in, defending her cause. When it came to being real, she could be ruthless. She knew she was right and she was going to fight until each one of them was convinced that she was right.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure about that. Perhaps an example would help clarify things?" Abby was still skeptical, so she took Kate's side.

"For example, Bosley is really good with computers. He can repair people's computers in some service center. There are tons of jobs available for IT techs. Plus, people usually don't know the first thing about computers, so they freak out and search for an place where someone can repair the damage. But since Bosley is so good, it will take him a minute to figure out the problem. And there it is, easy money without any effort at all!" Eve threw her hands in the air, full of enthusiasm.

"You're forgetting the whole thing about my criminal record. Nobody is going to let a hacker anywhere near their personal computer. They don't care about malware and viruses. I can do more damage than good. I won't get hired and that is for sure!" Bosley finally spoke his first words since he got on the boat that day.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Eve smirked, she had something up her sleeve. "So I have a plan B. You're also really good at basketball and you love playing, right? And in sports it is often neglected if you have a criminal record. What matters are the skills you have. And you have them! So you can be a full-time coach. You will have a team of young guys all looking up to you as their leader. All you have to do is shoot some ball and wear a bi-color uniform according to the team's preferences. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?" She nudged him, but he pulled away.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll try and find a team that would-…" He started off, but she interrupted him, tossing a flyer at him.

"Already did! The Miami Bears. Their coach just got benched for a huge scandal with drugs. After that, your record would look spotless in comparison." Eve smirked proudly. "How do you feel about blue and white?" She pointed at the flyer where the team was wearing all blue and white costumes and the mascot was a crazy bear who was missing one ear and looked like he partied with the Jersey Shore crew right before the team photo-shoot.

"Uh. This team pretty much sucks. They don't need a coach, they need a miracle." Bosley shrugged lightly, but Eve was not having any of his attitude. She kept looking at him, expecting him to shut up and get over it. "Alright. Okay. I'll go talk to them today." He finally caved in because he knew better than to cross Eve French.

"Oh, no." Kate shuddered when Eve turned to face her next. "What do you have in store for me?" She asked, fearing what Eve might have set her mind on.

"Well, you're the tough one, the focused one, the one who does the right thing. And nobody wants to learn that, because apparently the people in this world prefer to live in a mess. So I had to think a little bit more about you. And then I got it! You're the best shooter I know. Well, after Gloria. But when I researched online, I learned that you need some crazy license permits so you can be a shooting instructor. And that would take you weeks, if not months. We don't have this much time. So scratch shooting." Eve smirked and she took a little break before she got to the good part. "You're a great fighter too. I mean, you don't fight street-style quite as well as I do. You actually know about coordination and focus. I remember you told me one time how you had fight training when you became a cop. That is going to help you get a spot as a karate instructor in any local club. I've checked and there are plenty of them in Miami. There's one that is only four blocks away from your place. I called the dude this morning and he said you could just drop by and have a test day today."

"Wow, you really think ahead and you work fast!" Kate was looking at Eve with her jaw almost dropped. Eve's ideas were nothing genius, yet nobody else had thought of them before her. This was once again to prove how Eve was the most practical one of all.

"Abbs, now you really had my mind going for a while." Eve laughed when she turned to face Abby.

"Am I that bad at everything?" Abby cringed in offense.

"No, you're actually really good at a lot of things. It's just that we can't use them. You know more about clothes than any designer does. But we can't just make you someone's stylist, even though you would do an amazing job." Eve sighed and sat back in her seat. "You are also really good at doing your make-up. But let's be real here for a second…if you have a make-up artist job, how long can you last before you poke someone's eye out of boredom?" She raised an eyebrow and Kate laughed at that question. "Seriously! Abbs, You have the attention span of a commercial!" Eve stated and this time everyone laughed all together.

"You're absolutely right. I don't even know how I manage doing your make-up when we go out. Sometimes I do want to just stick that brush up your nose and get it over with. I can't commit to this thing for more than fifteen minutes." Abby put her hands in the air in mock surrender, agreeing with Eve's statement completely.

"Thank you, sister!" Eve faked some foreign accent, just to have fun. "So don't get me wrong, but none of your awesome personality traits or skills can be of any use to us right now. Except one." She smirked, grabbing everyone's attention. "You're an expert in keys and locks. But since I have no idea where to find key-woman jobs online, I guess you should call your key-maker Romana and ask her if she can offer you some job. Even a temporary one would be okay until we find something that suits you better. It's just that we're under time pressure right now and we need to get money fast." Eve explained further.

"I like this idea. I can spend an hour picking a lock, but I wouldn't sit still for twenty minutes to do someone's make-up. What is wrong with me!?" Abby shrugged with a huge grin on her face.

"What about _you_, Eve?" Kate realized that the conversation seemed to be finished, but Eve never mentioned herself and what she could do to contribute.

"Don't worry, I got it all covered." Eve winked at her. "No, seriously. Nothing shady. Trust me and take that judging expression off your face before I take your face off your head." She pointed at Kate and tried to sound creepy as she said this. Obviously she wouldn't hurt Kate. It was figurative speech.

Bosley was being quiet, more than the usual. There were so many things that hurt him. He didn't even want to be there for longer than he needed to be. So once they all figured out what jobs they can do, they all went to different parts of Miami, in search of something that may secure them food and money to pay the bills from now on.

Abby walked out and called Romana who said she might get her something temporary that will get her quick cash. So Abby got sent to a beautiful mansion on Star Island, the most exclusive place to live in all Miami. The place was beautiful, but it was haunted by drama. Apparently the woman who lives there kicked out the older man that she was living with, and who paid for the house anyway, just because he was cheating on her. Abby had to roll her eyes when the dumb blonde with fake nails and pink lipstick started blabbing about it from the moment she saw Abby at the front door. She was sent there to do a job, get paid and go home. But it wasn't going to happen before the upset blonde bimbo would tell Abby her life story. So she had 25 years of age difference with the man she was living with, who was currently married to another woman and apart from the baby he had with the bimbo, he had two other kids with his wife and one other kid from another mistress. Abby was really good at pretending to listen to such dramatic stories, in Manhattan it used to happen all the time. She just nodded and prayed for the moment the bimbo would tell her what her job really was. The young girl went on and on about finding out that she wasn't the only mistress and how she wanted to change the locks of the house so that the man wouldn't be able to access it. Abby was really close to telling her how stupid that would be since the man owned the property and he could kick her out in a second. However, she let the girl figure it out on her own. She didn't seem to be smart enough to listen to advice anyway.

"Alright, so I guess you want me to change the locks then?" Abby pushed the conversation into this direction after realizing the girl just needed someone to talk to. Abby was no shrink. She just wanted to do her job.

Once they agreed on the job, Abby enjoyed the quiet moments she had while the bimbo was fixing herself another drink. It was barely 10 o'clock in the morning and the girl was already drinking. Abby dropped down to her knees and praised her decision to wear comfy pants that day, otherwise she would have found it very awkward to perk her butt up in the air while ducking down to pick the lock if she had a dress on. It took her a few seconds to unlock the door with her tools. Another few minutes she spent on unscrewing the thing from the door and then she took the whole thing out of the door-frame as well, leaving it all empty and neat. She smiled at the job well done and she timed it well enough to break her own speed record.

She stood up and took a good look at it. She hadn't even let dust roll around, she was so precise in her work. A few seconds of admiring it all and then she was back to reality. Right, so the whole mechanism was now on the floor tiles, waiting to be tossed away. Check. Next step would be replacing it with a new lock, new set of keys, new mechanism. What? Abby gulped, realizing she was going to fail miserably.

"Is it ready yet?" The dumb blonde walked by to check on Abby's work.

"Uh, it's only been like…five minutes since I started." Abby tried to sound calm so this wouldn't come off as offensive as she meant it.

"So you took it out. Now you need five more minutes to put a new one. Right?" The bimbo twisted a strand of her weave around her finger and puckered her lips. It wasn't like she was flirting with Abby, it was probably just the fact that the girl was way used to getting things done by using her charm.

"Okay, look. I don't exactly have a new lock. But if you give me an hour I can go and buy some…from the shop or wherever you buy those things from." Abby was making a funny confused expression with her eyes. She had no idea about those things.

"But I thought you were the key-woman…" The bimbo was even more confused, but that was probably her default state anyway.

"I'm the woman who picks locks, rather than repair them." Abby shrugged and wondered if Romana would laugh on the phone if Abby asked her where to buy new locks from. She never really cared. She was really good at breaking locks, figuring out safe combinations, breaching any kind of security system…but that didn't mean she needed to know how to fix the broken things she left behind her.

"I shouldn't have let a girl do it anyway. I'll ask someone else to fix this. You can go now." The young one gave her attitude and waved her hand in the air, dismissing Abby.

"Look, I just wasted my time here, listening to your silly story and you're not even going to pay me for it?" Abby wasn't going to leave without a fair fight. And the other girl was about as dumb as a rock. So it was a sure win for Abby.

"The only thing you did was leave me with a broken lock on my front door when I asked you to take care of the security of my house so nobody can come in anymore." The little blonde was stupid and it didn't take a genius to figure this out, but she was right about it. "And for listening to my story I can fix you a Margarita. It wouldn't be fair if I paid you money for this."

Abby looked at her, jaw dropping. "I hate it when they suddenly decide to use their brain in the worst possible moment!" She muttered to herself and walked out. Romana wasn't too happy to hear that Abby failed the job, because she had actually referred her so this was affecting her job as well. So in the end Abby was left with nothing to do, it was mid-day already and she was bored, alone and hungry.

Meanwhile, after leaving Eve's boat, Kate went to the address that Eve had given her. It was a little local karate club for kids and teenagers. She smiled, she liked kids and she was good at fighting. What could possibly go wrong? Entering the building she had all the right attitude about it.

"Hi, I'm Kate Prince. My friend Eve…" She paused for a moment, wondering if Eve had used her real name when she called on the phone or she used an alias. She was known for using fake names during missions. It was her thing, she liked pretending to be someone else when they were undercover. "So yeah, my friend called you guys and she said you were looking for a new instructor?"

"Oh, yes. She spoke to me on the phone. Well the instructor for the teens group is pregnant, so she won't be able to teach classes anymore. And it's important for us to have a woman teaching, because men sometimes can't hold back their power. You look tiny, you'll be perfect. Tell me about your background with martial arts?" The girl spoke to Kate in a polite manner, motioning for them to sit down and talk. Kate assumed this was the instructor for the younger kids group. There were a few little ones running around, gathering their things from the benches and it was clear that they had just finished up a class.

"Well, I used to be a police-woman, so I had some serious training. I know techniques and some street fight. So I'm fine if you want me to teach by the books or just teach them self-defense. Just let me know." Kate wrapped up her presentation quickly because in all honesty there wasn't much she could say to impress the other girl. She was about to get hired to deal with kids, so she would be crazy to mention her private detective job from the past.

At the same time a bunch of hyped up teenagers rushed into the hall. They were like a pack of little wolves, all grouped up and suddenly appearing in a gang. Kate shifted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable. She liked kids, but she never had to deal with a whole bunch of them. And those were all dressed up and ready for a class.

"Well, let's just give you by the end of this week, as probation time. One class per day. We'll see how you handle the classes and how the kids adapt to the new instructor. Then we'll take it from there. And by the way, it's all about the proper karate moves. No street-fighting. I know they are at the age when they would need to learn to defend themselves, but the parents were specific about it and they don't want to encourage them to use rage and violence." The other instructor told Kate.

"Got it. Thanks." Kate nodded and stood up. "Oh and I totally agree about not using rage." She added with a smile, thinking of Eve's recent outbursts.

Kate approached the teens and introduced herself, but nobody was paying her any attention. The other instructor was sitting in the back of the hall, watching them, so Kate couldn't really go off and yell, just to make the little brats shut up and hear her out. She sighed briefly before she continued trying to get their attention. Her hands clapped in the air a few times, making a noise that was known worldwide, it was meant to bring everyone's attention to her. But instead, the kids continued to talk, stretch out, chew their bubble-gums, look around the space as if they were high. Kate caught a glimpse of the other instructor in the huge mirror on the wall and the girl didn't seem too impressed. She knew she had to step up her game if she wanted to get the job.

"Hiji ate!" Kate yelled out, making everyone suddenly shut up as they didn't expect her to be this loud. She jumped up, twisted her body in the air, kicked her left foot out and resumed normal position before she hit the floor again. It happened within the split of a second. Her elbow pushed up sideways and then forcefully slammed down an imaginary opponent. Karate was all about imagining the person standing in front of you and exploring all the ways you could attack.

"Wow!" A few of the teens gasped and found it amusing. Kate was not only cute and tiny, but she was fierce, clearly she was strong and she wasn't taking their shit. She could whoop their asses in a second. And she had the speed that they only saw in the movies when chicks were fighting. She almost didn't seem real. The majority of them lined up in a perfect straight line and bowed to her. A few rebel ones stood on the side, trying really hard to hide the fact that they were mildly impressed too.

"Tetsui!" Kate said once again, this time twirling in place, making a full 360 turn just balancing herself on the toes of her right foot while her left foot once again was sticking out in a perfect balance, shape and angle. Everyone expected her to fall to the floor and break her jaw when the turn ended, it was nearly impossible to hold your balance in this position. But she smirked, she had another thing coming for them. Instead of resuming neutral position, she made her body jump up in the air while her left foot was sticking out and her whole weight was balancing on the toes of the other foot. She did it so gracefully that the kids debated whether she was an acrobat, a ballerina, a karate master or all of the above at the same time.

"Ran Geki!" Kate was getting a kick out of it. Plus, where did she ever have the chance to show her knowledge in Japanese, karate terms and coordination before? When she used fighting it was to neutralize an enemy for long enough to run away from a situation. This time she had no pressure, she could just show off and enjoy it. This specific thing she mentioned was a set of moves that only required her using the upper part of her body. Her feet stomped to the floor as if she had been glued to it. Her hands made fists and pumped in the air a few times before she switched fists with elbows, forward moves with sideways strikes. She seemed like she was juggling things, her hands moved so fast and they seemed to be intertwining all the time, yet she never even made them touch. At this point the whole group was lined up and ready to go.

"So, now that I finally have your attention…I'm Kate. I might be your instructor from next week. So you guys can choose…do you want me to teach you how to fight in here or would you rather kick me out and wonder if some day you will run into me on the streets? Your choice entirely." Kate put her hands up in the air like she didn't have a care in the world. She wasn't being mean. She knew that with martial arts the instructor had to be a mentor, a strong figure, someone who the kids would respect and fear. So that was exactly what she was trying to do at the moment.

Everyone gulped, they would much rather stay off of Kate's radar. So that left them with the option to cooperate while she was teaching them, so they wouldn't have to look behind their shoulders when they cross the street and wonder if they would experience the wrath of Kate after having her kicked out of the training hall.

Kate made a little chat with a few of them, figuring out what level everyone was on so she would pick it up from there. She set up a schedule and asked the kids what type of kicks and turns they would like to learn first. At least she was being interactive and considering their preferences. She wasn't going to be a complete control freak bitch.

Meanwhile, Bosley's day was just starting. He walked into a close-space basketball track and he sighed. He knew this team, the Miami Bears. They were incredibly bad. The team that he used to co-caption for on Saturdays, the Miami Lions, kept beating their asses on local meets. And the Bears' trainer was a real jerk, Bosley had his own suspicions for a while and he heard rumors that the man had been trying to give stimulants to the young athletes, to up their game. So he was glad that the douchebag was finally busted for his drug-related shady business.

He saw the team was all down, sitting on the floor, scattered all around the place. They clearly lacked a leader. Some of the boys were trying to shoot some baskets, but they failed miserably. Maybe it was just pressure or maybe it was the fact that they were just simply an awful team. The younger ones were on one side of the field and Bosley shook his head. It was always like this in sports: the elder ones took the leadership and refused to integrate the newbies in. That was what ruined teams, that might have been the reason why this team sucked so much. They always seemed uncoordinated during game meets. It wasn't their skills that sucked, it was rather their team spirit that was missing.

"Hey everyone. You guys probably know this, I'm here to coach you for a while before things with your real coach settle down." Bosley said nicely, but he got ignored.

"Dude's going to jail, yo!" One of the older guys spoke back with punk attitude. He seemed like he was 18, maybe 19 at most. It made Bosley laugh.

"Well, if this is the case, then I can become your permanent coach. Now get up and decide whether you want to play basketball or you would rather drop out of the team, stay home and watch Twilight." Bosley commanded and a few of the guys laughed at him.

"Dude, you're so old, man. Nobody cares about that junk ass movie anymore." The boy threw the ball towards one of his friends.

"Yeah. Ain't no hot chicks in that movie." The guy who caught the ball replied and tossed it to someone else.

Bosley was confused. Were those guys seriously tossing a basketball while speaking? It was as if they were in kindergarten and they needed to catch the ball before they could speak up. For a bunch of stuck up rich brats from Miami, those kids had no game, no manners, no brain. He had to remind himself constantly that he was there for the money. He wasn't going to get emotionally attached. He never did.

"Alright now, enough with the small talk. You can call me Coach. And you can respect me. It's your choice. Do it and we'll be fine. Do anything else and we're about to have a real problem." He jumped in front of the ball that was being tossed and he pulled it towards him, making a few spins, a few dribbles and then scoring a perfect 3-pointer from the middle of the field. The guys finally decided to give him the time of the day.

"Whatever. We know you're here to yell at us and tell us that we suck. Just do ya thing and let us play." The guy unknowingly fed Bosley information. So the team must be feeling down because their management had sucked. He tried not to frown. Those were just kids who needed guidance. Girls went to dance classes, boys did sports. Everyone knew this. It was supposed to shape up their character from an early age, show them how to work in a group, how to respect others too. But how were they going to respect anyone if they had never been given respect to, like normal human beings? It pained Bosley to even think of that, so he pushed the thoughts all the way to the back of his head, a little after the thoughts of Eve going crazy and suddenly having so much anger towards Elisabeth, whom she never even knew in reality.

Bosley tossed the ball to the one who seemed the youngest. He must have been about 15. He looked like the shy one, the quiet one. But the second the ball rolled towards him, the guy stood up, grabbed it, turned around and quickly got rid of the two elder guys who tried to tackle him for the ball and he ran towards the net. He had good speed and coordination, Bosley noticed that. However, he had a really big problem with the shooting. When he tried to score, the ball barely hit the board before it dropped down and bounced towards the benches. The young guy kicked one of the bags that was lying around, he was upset. It was one of the few times he ever remembered being tossed the ball and he failed to make an impression on the older guys. He felt like he failed himself and the team, but weirdly he also felt like he failed the new coach.

"You moron, that was _my_ bag!" One of the bigger guys jumped at him and hit a fist against his shoulder. The young one said nothing, he just walked away.

"Wait, wait a minute!" Bosley caught up with the young one, tapping his shoulder lightly so he would turn around and walk back into the group. "You're just going to let this punk disrespect you like that without saying anything back to him?"

"There's nothing to say." The young one shrugged.

"In that case, punch the dude out. Ya feel me?" Bosley made a fist with his left hand and he bumped it against the palm of his right hand forcefully, resulting in a loud slapping sound.

All the team looked at him weirdly. The few elder guys were chuckling and the majority of the team, the young ones, were too scared to say a word.

"You guys don't need a coach. You need a nanny." Bosley stated and he saw how the elder ones were blushing. It was clearly a hit to their ego. "There's twice as many young ones than the gang that is trying to control over the whole team. If you don't watch your back, you will end up pushing those young ones to the edge one day and you will get jumped. Mark my words. There's only so much dysfunction a human being can take before they snap!" His statement was about the team, but at the same time it had nothing to do with the team. It was personal, it was about Bosley, about Eve, about Charlie, about everything that was going on in their lives at the moment.

Bosley made another attempt to make the team gather up and initiate a game, but it didn't happen.

"Aren't you that dude who coaches the Lions?" One of the older boys said, remembering Bosley's face from somewhere.

"I used to, yes." Bosley admitted.

"You were on the rival team!" Someone else pointed a finger at Bosley and at this point he knew that this job wasn't happening for him.

"No, I was on the winning team. There's a difference. The fact that you guys are not good enough to play with the Lions is not my problem. And the fact that I've already seen the way you play can only be of help here, because I know your weak spots and for some stupid reason I'm willing to come here and try to coach you and to make you play better, so you can actually win against someone…you know, someday!" Bosley said with attitude, but his words weren't received well. The guys were raising their eyebrows at him and they looked like Abby when she was mad, only this time she was cloned into 12 male bodies, spread around Bosley in a circle, staring at him with that same judging face.

"Fine. You handle yourselves since you know better than me. I'm out of here!" He stated and walked out. By the time he found the right exit from the building, a bunch of the younger guys, including the one who got punched, were already waiting for him outside.

"Can you maybe stay?" The one punched was asking silently.

"No." Bosley didn't want to give them false hope. "But here's my advice to the young ones: get out of here. Drop the team and go play basketball by the beach. You'll find many people out there who would love to have a friendly game with you. Practice will teach you more than a drug-dealer coach ever did. Forget those older guys who are trying to run you over. Trust me, go play with random people and enjoy the game. If a few months later you still want to be part of a team, find another one and join it. Sports are supposed to be fun. Yes, there is the whole competition factor, but it isn't worth it when the only thing it does to you is break your spirit and make you a weaker person. You, the guy who took the punch, you should have punched him right back. Do it today, do it tomorrow, do it until the end of the week. Then nobody would dare to touch you again. Bullies jump at the weak ones that aren't going to defend themselves. Don't be weak. Stand up for yourselves. I was once your age and I did mistakes too, but one thing I never let anyone do to me was to crush my spirit. Now good luck and I hope to see some of you by the beach, I play there in the weekends." He wasn't even aware of how inspirational his speech was to those guys. He waved goodbye and he left.

"That dude was awesome." One of the boys commented when Bosley was out of sight.

"Yeah, it sucks that he won't coach us." Another guy frowned.

"But you heard him, we can see him by the beach. Let's grab our stuff and leave now. Screw the main five guys, they can play without us. Let's go get some food now." The one who got punched was suddenly feeling good about himself.

"Can you imagine how banging hot his girlfriend must be if he's that cool?" The boy was Junior in high-school, it was the perfect time for him to comment on girls and to wonder if Bosley had a really awesome girl by his side. All the other guys nodded in agreement.

Bosley took the bus to the beach. He needed to calm down and maybe even shoot some basketball himself. He was hoping Ray would be there too. But on the way there he got checked for tickets and he just shrugged. He never used public transport. He was now only on the bus for three stops. How could it be that his luck was so bad that this would happen to him on the day he failed to get a job? His day already sucked, knowing he had to go back to Eve's boat that evening and tell the girls that he wasn't able to book the job that Eve said he would be perfect for, because…well, he didn't have an explanation why!

"I've never been happier to see a cop, ever in my life before!" Bosley stated as he approached the basketball field that Ray and his guys usually played at.

Ray looked him up and down and laughed. "Dude, why so dramatic?"

"That's what you get when you hang out with girls all the time." Bosley couldn't help but laugh as well.

"What's up with you? Trouble with the feisty one?" Ray nudged Bosley and sat down on the bench next to him, but Bosley didn't seem to be in a good mood. Finally being around a guy his age, he realized how upset he actually was. At least he could speak to someone, a male, and hope he would understand.

"I don't even want to talk about her, man." Bosley threw his hands in the air for a second.

"Oh. So it _is_ serious." Ray pointed out the obvious. "You can talk to me. I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but yeah. You're tight with Kate and at least through you I have a way of knowing if she's doing alright." Ray's words came out wrong and he hurried to correct his statement. "Not that I'm only talking to you so I can spy on Kate. Ugh. Let's get out of here, go grab a beer or something."

"Ok." Bosley stood up and complied. He literally just told the teen guys from the team that he had never let anyone crush his spirit, yet he found himself feeling like his spirit was definitely crushed at that moment.

The two guys went to a nearby beach bar and Bosley realized he had no money on him. He wasn't going to tell Ray about his financial problems, but he had to let him know he can't pay for his order. So he pulled out a piece of paper from his pockets.

"You know how you get on a bus and say that nothing will happen, because you're only on it for like a minute? Yeah. I just got fined!" He tossed the paper in the air, it was his excuse for not having cash on him.

"It's fine, man. Beer is on me today." Ray said cheerfully, but he wasn't stupid. He knew something was going on. "Now seriously, what's up with you?" He tried to ask once again, but Bosley was not sure if he should let anyone know about the troubles all the Angels were in.

"It's just stupid shit. Like, I got fined in the bus. I just had to deal with a bunch of hormonal teenagers. And to top it all…" Bosley trailed off for a second. Why the Hell not tell Ray about it? It wasn't a huge secret. "Yeah, well, we all got fired last week."

"Wha- what!?" Ray choked on his beer just as he was chugging it.

"Long story short…lies will screw you up in the end." Bosley shrugged and took a sip of his own beer.

"No kidding!?" Ray exclaimed, clearly he was thinking of the way Kate's lies had ruined their engagement a while ago.

"Yeah." Bosley didn't really know what else to say.

"I'm a cop. This is the third and last time I'll ask you…What's wrong with you, man?" Ray pushed it again.

"I just told you-…" Bosley tried to play it cool, but Ray was having none of it.

"John, you got fired and you're trying to tell me you have no cash on you because you got a ticket on the bus? Do you know how the bus fines go? They write you a ticket and then you go pay it in the agency. You don't pay cash. So yeah, don't mess with my intelligence." Ray nudged him again, he had a smile on his face so it would break some ice between them and make Bosley confide. It was more than obvious the man needed to talk about it.

"I really don't know what to point out as the reason why I'm a mess right now. It's the girls, it's Charlie, it's Eve, it's the job that I don't have anymore, it's the fact that Eve kicked me out, so I'm crashing with Abby and Kate right now." He shrugged again.

"Wait, rewind the tape a little. Eve kicked you out? I didn't know you two were so serious, man. Last time I saw you two, you were drooling over her fine ass as she walked away with that kid you were taking care of. High-five, man. Clearly playing Daddy helped you get into her-…ehm, heart." Ray stopped himself before he would mention Eve's _sheets_. He wasn't tight enough with Bosley to speak about those things with him.

"Would you relax? Give your brain a little break before it explodes from all the deducting you're doing." Bosley rolled his eyes. He wanted to jump into the beer and dive under the foam, hiding from the world for a little bit. "We're not living together. We're not even _together_. Why do people keep assuming that? It's annoying. That girl is beyond impossible to get. I don't know why everyone just thinks I have some sort of copyright over her." He finally lashed out and spoke up. "You know how I was living in the Agency? Well when Charlie fired us, I couldn't stay there anymore, so I lost my house too. I crashed for two nights with Eve and when I mentioned that we are living together, even though I said it randomly and without any pun intended, she freaked out. That same night she told me I can't stay there anymore. Women are so complicated! I used to think I understood them…no, actually, I used to think I could _control_ them. And I really could. I was a player. But she's something different. She plays my game better than I do. She can twist me around her little finger and toss me aside and I wouldn't even see it coming!" He bumped his beer against the table a little harder than he intended to, while he was putting it back down after taking a sip.

"You guys should have your own reality TV show." Ray was shaking his head in shock.

"It's not even funny. It's rather frustrating, actually." Bosley finished his beer quickly and he was soon to find out this was a bad decision on his side, given that he had no food all day and the sun was too heavy. His head was starting to spin with a headache.

"I'm like, the worst guy to ever give relationship advice…" Ray started out, giving Bosley a second to either punch him out or hear him out. "But if you care about her, man, don't let her go. Girls can be wild and unpredictable, they do the stupidest things that us guys don't even understand. But at the end of the day if she's worth fighting for, she's worth fighting for! And take it from me, it's better you figure out if she's worth it or not, while you still have the option to fight for her. You know what I'm saying?"

Bosley looked up and nodded at Ray. It made perfect sense. Bosley knew it all along, but he really needed someone to tell him the same thing, just so he would be sure that the decision he had taken was the right one.

"Thanks, man. Appreciated." Bosley put his fist up in the air and it bumped against Ray's fist. They looked like Frat boys reunited. It felt good to have a conversation like this with someone other than the girls. He loved them all, but this was guy-talk. "And I know there's a lot of personal experience behind your words. I mean, I know it's not my place to say anything to you about that…so I'm just going to throw your words back at you and hope that you get the drift." Bosley winked at Ray. He would remain loyal to Kate and he wouldn't share anything that she told him about Ray recently. But it wouldn't hurt him if he helped a brother out with some relationship advice too. "If she's worth fighting for, she's worth fighting for. Even when it seems like she's gone, if you continue fighting for her, it will be worth it!" He said casually. His words were cryptic, yet they gave Ray all the information he needed. And hope too.

"Now get out of here…you and your girly-brainwashed mind and your dramatic statements and all!" Ray laughed and pointed towards the street. Their beers were finished and Ray had only half an hour left to go home, shower, put his clothes on and go to work for a night shift. "And if you need some help or a place to crash, just call me. I can help if you're looking for a job or something."

"Thanks." Bosley just smiled, but he was too proud to ask for help. Admitting a problem was okay with him. But asking anyone to help him was not how he rolled.

He walked to the bus stop, but then he decided that it wasn't worth getting a second fine for one day. So he just walked over towards Abby's apartment. Only when he was one block away he realized the girls never really gave him a spare key. He walked further to the building and he picked up his phone, dialing Abby's number. To his surprise he heard her ringtone nearby. He looked down and there she was, sitting on the pavement on the side of the building, under a palm tree, on her own.

"Abbs, are you alright? What happened?" Bosley sat down by her side and gave her a warm hug.

"Remember how Eve had a perfectly laid out plan for us all? Well, it seems like my talent is destroying things and not being able to repair them. So I ended up screwing up a lock and then leaving the place without getting a cent thrown into my pocket. Life sucks!" Abby was never really a downer. She was always cheerful. If something sad was happening, she used sarcasm to cope with it. But this time she was just upset. And she noticed that Bosley was the same way. "What rained on _your_ parade?" She crossed her legs and leaned against Bosley's side. She missed this feeling of comfort that he gave her. He always let her stay close to him and he spoke to her and the best thing about him was that he didn't do that creepy thing that he would stare in her eyes while she confessed her problems. He always positioned her so that she would still be near him, but he would be looking away. He knew Abby liked her privacy and it always made her feel better if she was confessing to the blank space, rather than right in someone's eyes.

"Remember how Eve had a perfectly laid out plan for us all?" Bosley started off with the same words that Abby just used, letting her know his problem wasn't much different from hers. "Well, it seems like my talent is worthless, no matter how hard I try. I didn't get the coach position. I guess, I mean, I don't even know. I walked out of there. It was a mess, those guys were self-destructing the whole team. I'm not a shrink, I can't help them with that stuff. It seems like they are more into drama than they are into basketball." He shrugged lightly and it made him smile when Abby re-adjusted her chin on top of his shoulder once again after it got displaced while he moved.

They decided to go upstairs and drink some coffee. It was the only thing that Abby had in stock at the house, along with a few broken pieces of chocolate chip cookies on the bottom of the cookie jar. The next couple of hours they took a nap after failing to decide how to break it to Eve that they failed to do the jobs that she was so sure they would be perfect for.

Meanwhile Kate's class was going perfectly well. The teenagers already looked up to her and they were eager to learn some of the moves she was doing. She showed them a few tricks and by the end of the class she was absolutely sure she had secured herself the job. She didn't need to wait until the end of the week. She was doing just fine, she could sign the contract right away. The other instructor was beyond impressed.

Five minutes before the class ended Kate decided to test how fast the kids can react to threats. She improvised a little scene and she asked the strongest-looking boy from the group to come up and interact with her. She told him exactly what he should expect: a kick, two left hooks and a right punch. She asked him to defend himself as quick as he could and to try to neutralize her so she wouldn't be able to do more damage to him.

Everything was going fine. She started off with a kick and the guy did the weirdest thing: he pushed her leg aside, instead of pulling it so that Kate would end up sitting on the floor. She could have easily jumped him up with her other foot. In fact, it was what she usually did with the Angels when they were fighting during missions. But she let it go, after all it was just a teenage kid in front of her.

Then she proceeded with the two left hooks and the guy did nothing but duck. It was lame, Kate tried really hard not to laugh in his face. The girls from the class were cheering for him, apparently he was the playboy of the group. Kate didn't want to hurt his ego.

It was finally down to the last punch, the right hook. She gave him enough time to stand up after the two left hooks before she swung with her right hand. She had it in a fist, she wouldn't risk him making a sudden move and breaking off her fingers. But once she reached over, it was too late for her to realize that the guy was a little too lost in giving the girls attention, so she caught him off-guard and her fist ended up against his stomach. The guy bounced back a few steps and started gasping for air. The girls from the class gasped and the other guys were laughing at him.

"Oh shit!" Kate rolled her eyes, she already knew what was going to happen.

"Seriously? I left the room for five minutes and you managed to hurt one of the kids? Was I not specific enough: no street-fighting allowed!" The other instructor came rushing in and her hand pointed towards the door. "Get out of here before I call the cops." She yelled at Kate and kneeled down to the boy.

"I'm sorry." Kate whispered to the boy and she tossed him a bottle of water. "Chug it down and it will help with the breathing issues." She said before she left the building.

She considered calling Abby, but she knew the blonde would laugh in her face and make some sort of a snarky comment about Kate hurting an underage boy, even though Kate obviously didn't mean to do so. It wasn't her fault that the dude was slow and he would rather save his ego than guard his body while he was being attacked. And she had been very specific about the moves she was going to use on him. So it wasn't like she could be blamed for what happened. The dude had short-term memory. Kate was innocent.

Instead of calling, she just walked home. Out of habit she walked to her room and found Bosley sleeping on the bed. She realized she was now crashing at Abby's room, so she went there, intending to have a nap as well. However, she found Abby in her bed, sleeping.

"Oh boy, we're all a bunch of losers!" Kate said dramatically, tossing herself on the bed, next to Abby, and dozing off quickly.

While those three Angels failed at getting a job or at least getting paid for the day and then they ended up wasting hours just sleeping at home, Eve was out on her own, doing what she did best: surviving!

Right after they had split from the boat, in the morning, Eve walked away with a smile. The rest of them had just received Eve's marching orders with concrete jobs to do. She had taken care of them first. She left herself for last, she wasn't too worried about coming up with a plan. She was more of a spontaneous type of girl. After all, her whole life had been about survival and for as long as she could remember she had never had someone lay out a plan for her, nor help her, nor give her a hand. So if she was still alive and well, that was an indication that she was doing good.

She walked down the street and turned left. It was the middle of the week, about 10:30 in the morning. Everyone was either working in an office or at school and the tourists were down by the beach. The city was empty at this time of the day. Eve loved it! She had this whole place to herself and she had enough time by the evening to figure out what to do.

Without hurrying up, she just walked around until she reached one of the local markets. There were fruit and vegetables everywhere, on little stands, with notes that indicated their local origin and their low price. However, Eve had no money left, so she couldn't really buy anything at all. She walked closer and a bunch of watermelons caught her eyes. They were bright red and they looked delicious. The typical smell of the fruit was lingering around and she couldn't block it out, she didn't want to. If she wasn't able to buy herself some and to eat them, she could at least enjoy the smell for free.

"Good morning, young lady. Would you like some fruit?" An old man with a bright smile approached her.

"Good morning. No, it's okay. I don't have any money." She shrugged, she wasn't playing the victim card.

"Why doesn't such a beautiful young girl have any money? Here, have a piece of the watermelon. It's ice cold and refreshing under the sun." The man handed her a nice piece, but she was hesitant to take it. "For free. Come on, take it. And take a whole watermelon for home too."

"No, that's not right." Eve shook her head, because in her whole life she hadn't ever taken anything that she didn't rightfully deserve. Well, except for luxury cars. And it wasn't that she deserved them. She just had to steal them in order to survive.

It was very hard to resist the fruit that the man was dangling in front of her face, just to lure her to grab the piece. She looked away for a second and she came up with an idea. "Wait, is that your car over there? The one with the soft front left tire?" She pointed at an old car and the man nodded. "I'll come back after 10 minutes, okay?" She said and she disappeared before the man could understand what she meant.

Eve practically ran back to the boat and she collected some tools and gadgets, throwing them in the trunk of her motorbike. Luckily for her she had some fuel left, so she could last the day on the bike. She returned to the market with a smile and she found the same old man by his fruit stand.

"If the offer for the watermelon still stands, the least I can do in exchange is to fix your tire. Okay?" She said sweetly and the man doubted that such a tiny girl knew anything about cars. But once he saw her next to the tire, all in oil and unscrewing the tire, pressuring it and then putting it back in, he had to give it to her: she was fierce!

"Good job. It would have cost me so much money to get this done at the car service. Thank you. Here, take this one, I guarantee it is the sweetest watermelon on the market!" He helped her put one big watermelon in the trunk of the motorbike.

"Thank you. Have a good day." Eve waved goodbye and she drove away. She already had a pretty good idea of what she could do. It was honest labor, honest money, nothing illegal.

She stopped by a Burger King place and noticed how two guys were changing shifts. One of them came by in his car, but he was already dressed in his work clothes. The other one walked out and waved him goodbye as he walked towards the bus stop nearby. Eve smirked to herself and quickly checked the car for something that could be wrong.

"Yo, uh…" She called out, grabbing the guy's attention until he turned around and he read the name tag on his work clothes. "Cameron. Cool name." She smiled brightly. "Got anything important back in the trunk? You might want to have it checked, I notice it ain't closing all the way down. Might be dangerous if someone wants to steal your stuff. I mean, even the spare tire, it would cost you money to replace it afterwards. And is it all worth it just because you didn't get your trunk door fixed?" She blinked at him innocently.

"How did you know? I haven't even noticed." The guy shrugged and walked to the back of his car. With a bump of his fist against it, the door opened up and hung up in the air. "Damn girl, you're right."

"Yep! But don't worry. That will be like 20-30 dollars if you go down to the crappy little car service place near the highway that leads out of the city." She was being cute and helping, she had an agenda.

"You seem to know what you're talking about." The guy smiled at her. She was so cute in her little shorts, that grey tank top that had car oil stains on it already.

"Uh-huh. I used to work in a garage. I'm more into building engines, actually. But yeah, I understand from stuff." She shrugged casually.

"Look, I'm working until 10 tonight-…" He started to speak, but she cut him off too quickly.

"I'm not flirting with you!" She jumped in. She didn't even know what got over her, but she felt that huge need to make sure that she wasn't technically begging him to ask her out on a date when he was done working.

"You're cute…" He chuckled softly. "But I have a girlfriend. And that's not what I meant." He enjoyed watching her blush for a moment before he continued to speak. "I mean that I'm working until 10 so I won't be able to take my car to get fixed. And my shift starts in 10 minutes, so I don't have time to do it now either. And like you said, it would cost me too much to get my spare tire replaced in case anyone steals it from my trunk today. So since you know this stuff, would you mind maybe helping me out? I'll pay you 40 dollars."

"I can help you, no problem. But I don't want your money." Eve said calmly.

"But it's not cool to ask a girl to fix my car and not repay her for it." The guy insisted.

"You can repay me. I just don't want you to _pay_ me!" She winked mysteriously. "I'll tell you what. I'll fix your trunk now and then I'll go do my stuff all day. And before your shift ends I will come by again and you can give me four complementary sandwiches. We have a deal?"

"Just that? I have the right to take food back home, so that's not a problem. Okay. Thank you, it's so weird to run into someone as nice as you. All the girls in Miami are total bitches." He laughed a little bit, Eve had put him in a really good mood right before his long shift at work and he was grateful for it.

"No worries. And yes, Miami girls are a bit weird. I'm not from here, I'm a Latina." She winked at him. "See you later, Cameron. Oh and by the way, I'm Eve." She waved goodbye and she saw him enter the fast food restaurant.

From the window he checked in on her a few times and he saw her working on the car. Once she was done she simply disappeared.

"So far, so good!" She muttered to herself as she drove away with her motorbike.

Her next stop happened to be in front of a beauty salon. She saw a woman in high heels, surrounded by two young kids and a tiny little dog. The woman was on her phone while checking her nails and waiting for the cars to stop so she could cross the street with the pose behind her. She seemed much more interested in the way she looked than the kids who were yelling and tossing things in the air, seemingly desperate for some attention. Eve walked closer and overheard the woman speaking on the phone with her husband, presumably. Or at least the man she was sleeping with.

"But sweetheart, I know tomorrow is the big opening of your new restaurant. I just want to spend some time with you tonight. I'm getting my nails done, so they would match the flower arrangements at the restaurant. Wait, what do you mean you can't be home tonight? Why do you need to look for waiters in the last minute?" She frowned and it made Eve smirk. Now she had something new up her sleeve.

Eve stood next to the kids, two steps behind the woman, pretending to be just another pedestrian, waiting to cross the street. Once the traffic stopped, the stuck up rich woman walked forward without even paying attention if the kids were following and if they were safe.

"Here, hold my hand if you want. You have to look to your left and then to your right, to make sure there are no cars. And only after that you can cross the street." Eve told the kids in a really sweet voice and she could tell they listened, since they really did look around first.

The sound of someone else's voice made the woman turn around and she found Eve who was holding her kids.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to let them cross on their own. You have really cute kids, by the way." Eve sucked up to the woman. "You definitely don't look like you gave birth twice." She eyed the woman up and down. She barely had any meat on her bones. She was one of those stereotypical middle-aged skinny women with tons of money and attitude problems.

"I didn't. We used a surrogate." The woman replied rudely and Eve was taken aback. At the very least this shouldn't have been said in front of the kids. "Who are you?"

"I'm just the average unemployed girl living in Miami." Eve shrugged innocently. The kids were still holding her hands and the little puppy was trying to climb up her leg and to play with her.

The woman checked Eve out, she looked like a mess with her dirty clothes and she smelled like car oil. Her hair was pulled up in a loose pony-tail. She was the exact opposite of the woman. After a long moment when they all stood in front of the door of the beauty salon, the woman finally spoke up.

"I'll give you 100 dollars if you take care of the little brats and Roby for an hour while I do my hair and nails." She suggested, but her tone of voice sounded more like an order. Eve hated it when people belittled her, but she had no other choice. Her ego came second. Getting money to help herself and the other three Angels survive another day came first.

"Okay." Eve smiled and wrote down the woman's phone number on her mobile, just in case.

Then she took the kids to a park that was two blocks away. They were quite nice around her, probably because she was giving them attention and they no longer needed to yell like cavemen to get their mother's attention. Eve also figured that Ruby must be the dog, so while the kids were on the swings and the slide, Eve was tossing a little wood stick for the dog to catch and return to her. It was simple, buy very effective.

The puppy got a little carried away jumping around and it ended up rolling in a puddle of mud. Eve went into panic, she knew for a fact that the woman would be much more upset to have her dog all dirty than either one of her kids. Eve looked around and realized there was an Animal Shop & Beauty place right across the street. The idea was silly, but at least she had to try and see if it would work.

"Hey, I'm wondering, is there a way to get this puppy cleaned up like…really fast?" She said as she walked in, holding the puppy and making sure the kids were close by.

"Sure. Ten minutes and you will have the puppy back, all clean and smelling good." A girl from the shop smiled back at her. "That would be fifty dollars."

"What!? Fifty dollars to put a five inch dog under the water in the sink and to rub some soap against it? You have got to be kidding me!" Eve gasped loudly, but she soon realized the girl wasn't joking. "I don't get people these days. Ugh. Ok look, I can't pay this because the owner of the dog can't even know I've been here. Can I, maybe…wash the dog and then wash another dog for free. This will cancel out my payment, right? Basically I'd have washed two dogs, I should get paid 100 dollars. I'll give you 50 for my dog. And I guess the other fifty would be rightfully mine." She smirked.

"Are you dealing with one of those high-maintenance women from Miami? I get it, I once got paid to walk someone's dog and it got into a fight with another dog and then they fired me and I never got paid." The girl from the shop showed some sympathy. "We don't normally do this, but okay. Follow me to the back room and I'll help you out. There's a poodle waiting to be washed, so you can wash it and then wash your dog for free. I'll give you 50 dollars. Or you can choose some items from the store, if you have a pet at home?"

"Thanks, I would rather take the money. I have a pet, a little bunny, actually. Do you have bunny food? How much does it cost? If it's less than 50 dollars, I can take food for the bunny, instead of the money in cash." Eve shrugged casually.

"No, take the 50 dollars. I'll give you bunny food for free. The manager won't even notice. This place is way too lenient. My colleague always grabs food for her parrot and nobody has figured it out yet." The girl laughed.

They got down to business and even though Eve wasn't a fan of washing a dog in a tiny bathtub, she had no other choice but to do it. In the end she walked out of the shop with a clean dog, two happy kids, 50 dollars in her bag and a big package of bunny food. She made it back to the little park where she kept the puppy in her hands while the kids were playing on the swings for a little while longer.

Before she knew it an hour was gone and she had to return the kids to their mother. They both cried, they were a boy who was six and his little sister who was four. But since Eve had been nice to them and she told them a funny story, they started to like her so they cried their eyes out when she said she had to go.

"You know, I could use your help babysitting them sometimes. Not like a full-time job. Just when I need it. I'll pay you very well. You said you're unemployed so if it's okay with you, I can ask you to come in to my home and entertain the kids while I'm busy." The woman suggested. Money was not an issue for her. "Oh and take this…you desperately need it." She handed Eve a voucher for a manicure at the beauty salon, while she was checking out the condition of Eve's nails. Of course someone like her would notice such an insignificant problem about Eve. Vanity came first to such people. But not to Eve.

"Sure, call me anytime you need." Eve smiled and gave the kids a hug before she took the 100 dollars from the woman. When she was handed the voucher she raised her eyebrow, manicure was the last thing on her mind. But since it was already paid for, she took it and smiled. She could use it some other time. Then she got on her bike, but she wasn't done with her little tricks. "I'm available all the time, every day. I just lost a job when the restaurant I was working for changed management. It was hard, it's a five star place and they didn't want female servers, so all of us lost our jobs. And the bartender, well, he's a guy, but he's really hot. He just got fired because they wanted all new staff. Whatever."

"Wait, you were a waitress in a five star restaurant? How lucky! My husband needs waitresses for the opening of his five star restaurant downtown Miami tomorrow night. Do you think you and your friends would be available to work?" The woman took the bait, Eve was sure it would work. "You can have free meals at the restaurant and you'll get paid above the medium wage." The woman tried to lure Eve in and she had no idea what a huge fool she was at that moment.

"Since we got fired over management issues, not our capability as waitresses, I'd say we would fit in your restaurant perfectly. Call me later and tell me details about the job. The guy can come too, right? It's three girls, one guy. We work in perfect sync with each other." Eve flashed a huge smile and it was enough to make the woman fall in love with her new little puppet. The woman intended to pull Eve by the strings and to profit from everything that Eve was good at doing. And Eve on her side intended to smooch as much money as she could.

And just like that Eve secured a job for the rest of the team. She drove down the street and started singing along to one of those annoying popular songs that was stuck in her mind for days.

She stopped by a Slurpee stand near the beach. It was the place where she usually bought some drinks for her and the Angels before she went to work when it was a really hot Summer morning.

"Hey Danny!" She greeted the guy behind the stand.

"Hey Eve. What's up, girl?" The guy high-fived her over the stand.

"Nothing. The boss kicked me out. Bummer." She said with a shrug.

"Oh, that sucks." The guy sympathized. "Want me to ask the boss if he needs someone to work on one of the other stands around Miami?"

"Nah, but thanks." Eve turned him down nicely. "Hey, you work here until 9, right?"

"Yes, why?" He nodded.

"If I help you get a better job, would you save me four Slurpee cups tonight and I'll come collect them before your shift is done?" Eve knew how to play her cards right.

"I'd give you anything for free…you know, if I could afford it." He laughed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Remember how one time you told me you were taking care of your younger siblings at home before you got this job here? Well, I met this crazy rich woman today. She has two kids and she pays really good money. She needs a babysitter. In fact, those kids need attention more than she needs to find a babysitter. Here, write down this number and just call her. Tell her I referenced you. She wouldn't mind if you go there and try it out. And please don't tell me that nannying is beyond you. I just got a 100 dollars for swinging in the park with the kids and the dog for one hour. How much do you make for a whole day standing here and making drinks under the sun?" She raised an eyebrow and she knew she had nailed the deal.

"What is it about you that makes you so damn right about everything you say to me, girl!?" He looked at her weirdly. He was a young and energetic guy, enrolled in environment class at the local university. He needed to gain his own pocket money because he wasn't from a rich family. So Eve would have been a bitch if she held that job opportunity to herself and didn't offer it to him. He had always been nice to her when she grabbed drinks from his stand. She always tipped him off. This time she needed his help, but she was also offering help. It was all fair!

"I'm just awesome like that!" She stated and perked her nose up happily. "See you later today. Hope you remember the flavors I usually take." She pointed at the drinks and giggled.

"How could I forget? You're one of my most loyal customers. One of the few customers I have anyway." The guy joked around and he waved at her as she drove off on her motorbike.

Eve drove by the hospital that she had been visiting a few times with Bosley already. There was a shady sign on the bus stop, urging people to sell their blood or whatever substance about their blood, Eve didn't really get to read it all. She found it bogus. Plus, it was weird. She wouldn't do such thing. If she would be giving her blood, it would be to help someone out, not to get money for it. That felt wrong. And she wasn't entirely sure of how legal it was anyway. She had promised the Angels that they would be okay as long as they avoided conflict with the authorities and she wasn't going to let them all down by doing something stupid. She allowed herself a few seconds there while she stared at the building behind the bus stop. Something popped up in her mind and she wasn't sure if she was going to do it, but she knew she really wanted to. That was going to be defined later on that week. It was the beginning of June and there was one specific day coming up. Eve had never really celebrated it. But for the moment she brushed the thought of it aside and she continued driving down the street.

Her next stop was in the posh area of Miami. The road was literally blocked by two huge containers for trash and a few cars were honking impatiently while a woman was throwing her hands in the air and speaking half in English and half in Spanish.

Eve got off the motorbike, even though she could have just driven away, there was enough space to avoid the traffic if she used the sidewalk for a second. But she had a feeling this could benefit her.

"What is happening here?" Eve approached the woman, checking out the expensive bling on her, matching the designer clothes she had on.

"It's my little girl's 15th birthday. We had the Quinceañera party for her by the pool. But now we're left with tons of trash and the catering agency walked out on me, so I can't take it all out on my own." The woman said frantically.

"Uh, catering agencies never clean up after parties. It's one of their main rules. I guess they failed to inform you?" Eve couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the woman. This one was rich beyond belief, but at least she seemed much more down to Earth and much nicer than the one she met earlier at the beauty salon.

The woman started going off at one of the guys in the car, honking the horn and waiting for the road to be unblocked.

"Calm down, okay? I'll help you out." Eve offered and it came as total shock to the woman. Nobody really cared enough to help her with anything before. People disliked her by default, only because she had a successful business and she was married to an equally rich man. So people thought she was a stuck up bitch and they didn't act too nice with her.

"Really? I'll do anything. I'll pay you for this. I just need some help. I'm going crazy. And the kids already went to the beach, so I'm alone with the whole mess." The woman kept on breathing heavy and Eve put her hand on her shoulder. She had seen Abby do that and it had this weird power to calm someone down a little bit.

"I don't care about the money. Even though I could definitely use some right now. I'll help you because I want to. Now come on, tell those truck guys to move the trash containers to one side of the road before some psycho neighbor calls the police on you." She giggled lightly and they both walked in.

The back yard was beautiful. Eve was in awe just looking at it, despite the tons of fluffy pink things that were thrown everywhere. It really was a huge mess out there. The pool was full of candy, balloons and floating candles. Most of the chairs were displaced, they were all around the green grass and the tables missed the table cloth, Eve was wondering what could have the kids done with some white linen? And then she realized they had been pouring caramel, chocolate and strawberry ice-cream toppings on the cloth that was laid behind the trees so the parents wouldn't see. There was whip cream all over it too. Eve was pretty sure all this mess was created so that the kids could roll around in it and get all dirty. Who wouldn't want to roll around in sweet stuff? Eve would definitely do it if she could afford it. She loved anything caramel and she liked whip cream, even though she never dared to say it in front of Bosley, just so she wouldn't be messing with his fantasies.

She looked away for a second and she saw a few dozen pink roses destroyed and the rose petals were flying around the yard as the wind blew. Okay, so the woman was nice, but her child was a complete mess, from what Eve was witnessing.

"I know, it's too much. I can't ask you to do this-…" The woman tried to speak, but Eve interrupted her quickly.

"Don't worry. I've seen much worse in my life. I said I'll help you out and I will. I never back out if I give someone my word." Eve sounded so sure of herself. The woman couldn't help but smile. The young girl was making a really good impression on her already.

Eve looked at the time, it was almost 1:30 already. The faster she would finish with this job, the more time she would have to find other little tasks to do that day. She picked up a mop and some cleaning liquids and got down to business. It wasn't even funny how quick Eve was when cleaning up. For a few minutes she put all the chairs back in their place around the table. She pulled the big tent up as it was leaning towards one side. It took her a little longer to sweep all the pink things from the floor because as every Latina girl, the birthday girl had a piñata, which is a container made of light material and full of different colorful candy inside. It should be hanged up on a tree and the kids hit it with a stick until it breaks and the candy pours all over them. And then it leaves a lot of trash in the year because apart from candy there are tiny little pieces of paper and plastic materials that serve for nothing else but to just be there and make things look more colorful. They were also extremely hard to pick up from within the grass and the grass was in dire need of some good loaning. But nothing was going to stop Eve once she committed to something.

She felt sweaty after just half an hour, the sun was way too bright that day and she wasn't exactly able to work in the shades. An hour and a half later she was done cleaning up, but what made her feel so proud was the fact that the owner of the house, the woman, was out there and cleaning the whole entire time too. The woman wasn't afraid she might break a nail.

"Well, my work here is done. It was nice meeting you, even though I didn't exactly catch your name. I'm Eve, by the way. And I have to say it's really refreshing to see a woman of your social status get down and dirty like this. I mean, you are awesome just for making the effort to clean up on your own instead of freaking out and trying to find cleaning service in the last minute. I respect you for that!" Eve held out her hand for a hand-shake.

The woman nearly had tears in her eyes. This girl was adorable and very genuine. It wasn't often that she got to meet people like her, especially with the job she had. But clearly Eve had no idea who she had been talking to. "Keira Gonzales. It's been a pleasure to meet such a wonderful young lady such as yourself. I can see you come from a very good family upbringing." The woman said politely.

Those words made Eve a little sad, but she took them like a man. "Actually, I'm an orphan. I don't really remember my family, I was five when I lost them in the civil war down in El Salvador. After that I've been on my own and I've made some pretty bad choices. I was actually in jail for four years. But don't worry, I won't kill you or anything." She shrugged lightly.

Her words affected the woman a lot. "I don't even know how you have the strength to carry yourself with such poise and grace."

"I'm not graceful. I've spent my life around boys and cars. I only had one female friend, my best friend Gloria, but she uh, yeah, she's not here…" She trailed off and it was obvious what she meant.

It took the woman a few seconds to gather the information: Eve, orphan, best friend Gloria, strong girl, independent, very outgoing and really good looking. Keira smiled to herself. This was definitely not a meeting she expected to have, especially given the circumstances.

"You are more graceful than you think. Here, stand by the pool and just do nothing. Relax. Keep your chin up and put your right hand on your hip. Turn around slowly…" The woman narrated while she backed up towards the table and grabbed a camera that was just sitting there for a while now. She snapped a few shots of Eve and it made the girl giggle, but she didn't break the pose that the woman was telling her to keep.

"Here, come have a look." The woman told Eve and she complied. Eve hated being told what to do. However, when someone had the power to teach her something or to give her a lesson, Eve had nothing in mind to be the subordinate.

"Wow, is that me?" Eve exclaimed as soon as she laid eyes on the photos. Some were wide-shot, some were zoomed to the side of her face.

"You have an amazing face for photography. Ever considered being a model?" The woman studied Eve's face with interest, pushing her chin up a little bit with one hand. Weirdly it didn't feel awkward for Eve. It seemed like this woman knew what she was doing and Eve's ego was being boosted, so that was a double bonus for her.

"No, I'm probably too short to be a model. And I walk funny. I told you, I'm not graceful." Eve continued to put herself down with words, but the woman pointed at the pictures. Words were not needed. The photos showed how feminine and soft Eve was, even though she didn't know it. "A friend of mine took a photo of me that I really like. Here it is." She searched through her phone and found the picture Bosley took of her without her top, at the beach, under the rays of the sun.

"Beautiful!" The woman exclaimed. "Is he into photography?"

"How did you know a guy took it?" Eve gasped.

"Come on. You're naked and the sun is hitting all the right spots of your body. This is totally a guy's perspective." The woman chuckled, realizing Eve still had no idea who she was talking to.

"Okay, yeah it was a guy. But no, he's not into photography. He's actually into computers, he's kind of a genius." She blushed a little bit as she spoke about Bosley. Finally there was someone who didn't know their complicated relations, so Eve could speak up about stuff. "But my other friend, Kate, she's really good at taking pictures. She went to those classes when she was young and then Bosley and Abby bought her a really good camera for her birthday last year, before I joined the Angels. Oh, Abby, that's my other friend. She is obsessed with anything that has to deal with fashion. I guess I'm the odd one out. I don't really have an awesome hobby. I don't care what I do, as long as it's fun." Eve's shoulders rose up in the air in the most casual way.

"Bosley…" The woman repeated, this must be the guy Eve was talking about. "Kate, the photographer, okay." She made a note to herself. "Abby, fashion, got it." She nodded until something caught her attention. "Angels?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, it's not what you're thinking. We're not like strippers or something shady. We actually used to work as uh…" Eve trailed off, wondering if it would be of any harm if she said what her job had been. "Have you ever heard of the Townsend Agency? Yeah, we were the four people who worked there, we were private detectives up until recently. Our boss Charlie liked to call us Angels, because he said that Angels were there when you least expect them to be, but when you need them the most. We were actually really good at our job. Rocking! But then we got kicked out. It's a boring story. I should probably just go and leave you to your house and stuff." Eve cut herself off when she realized she had gone into one of her rant-moods. She only ever did that when she was completely comfortable with the person standing in front of her. Surprisingly, this woman was much more relatable to Eve than anyone she had met in the previous few months.

"Townsend Agency…" The woman put on a bright smile. Eve from the Townsend Agency. Now it all made sense to her. "Since you all lost your jobs and I've heard for a fact that you were all very good at your job, maybe I could do something and offer you another job until you figure things out with your boss. This doesn't sound like a permanent thing. I'm sure it will be resolved with the time."

"Oh, I see we've made a good name for the Agency, can't help but feel a little proud!" Eve giggled, hitting her chest lightly as if to show off her pride. "Well, we kind of really need jobs right now. But I don't want you to hand us anything. How about we just agree to send you our CV…wait, no-…" She stopped in mid-sentence and it confused the woman.

"Why not? A CV is the best way to get to know someone and to decide if you want to hire them or not." The woman smirked.

"But when you think of it, a CV is just a summary of the obligatory things that all of us have to do. Really, there's this blank CV template, imagine it. There's all those things to fill in. First your personal information: name, date of birth, nationality, gender…But that's not really something we can brag about. We don't even do anything about those things. We're just born with them, so we basically get them handed to us and then we write them in a CV in the most proud way when really none of this depends on us and our skill-sets. Right?" Eve went off again. She had a point and she wouldn't stop ranting until she proved it.

"Then there's all the information about your education. Elementary school is obligatory. In some states high-school is obligatory until Seniors. Some countries oblige you to study until you're 16 or 18. So there's really no way you could do anything about that. So by default you will have a name of a school to write in there." Eve sighed dramatically, for the effect. "And then there is university. That's very important! But a lot of people can't afford it. That doesn't mean they are stupid or that they don't deserve a chance at a good job. That would pretty much be discrimination against basic human rights, that is of integration, equality and co-existence in a mixed world of different individuals. So it would be very mean if someone had to be judged only by the fact that he or she didn't go to university. Material support is hard. A lot of families don't want to do this, but they are forced to send their barely legal to vote child out there to find a job and to help with the family budget. Not to mention, there are a lot of people out there in the world, me included, who do not have families at all, never been adopted, never had someone to look out for them, never were materially dependent on anyone else but themselves. So for those people fancy college classrooms are basically scratched out of the list of priorities. It's hard to even fantasize of having a dorm room, a wild party roommate and to join a sorority full of rich bitches who wear nice clothes, when you've had to fend for yourself since you were five. So I think that the college section of the CV can't influence an employer. Unless of course it's in the field of medicine. Then I would understand the need of serious theoretical background!"

Eve wasn't stopping for a second, not even to take a breath. The woman kept her eyes fixed on Eve's face, it amused her how well Eve was debating. For someone who, apparently, didn't go to college, the girl had a pretty good vocabulary. When the woman opened her mouth to try and say something, Eve just put her pointy finger in the air, as if to demand more attention.

"Basically a CV is supposed to reflect on the kind of person someone is, but if you think about it…how does this list of things really describe a person? Will you know if this person often helps old people cross the street? Will it say that the person helps out each time there is an initiative by the building they live in, to clean up the yard in front of the building so that it looks pretty for everyone? How can you ever know that if this person saw you crying in the bathroom one day he or she wouldn't just go back to their office and start a really nasty rumor or share something private from your life experiences, just to make you seem bad in front of everyone? Or maybe this person would sit there and hold your hand while you pour it all out in an emotional mess of tears, sobs and a lot of high-pitch yelling?" Eve raised an eyebrow.

_"Damn, this girl is on fire!"_ The woman thought to herself, but she didn't dare to utter a word. Somehow she had the idea that Eve wasn't finished speaking.

"But on top of all, how is a piece of paper ever going to describe you the entire journey of someone's life? Written down in ink would be only the facts. But will you learn what things this person had to overcome and how they changed, if they became a better person after having been through everything that is in their CV? If someone went to jail, nobody would hire them. But a CV wouldn't even stand a chance of describing what the person learned from that experience and how much growth they've done after that." Eve finally took a breath, but it only served to give her more strength to continue her rant.

"A CV is supposed to be the summarized true facts about a person's life. But what it really is would be a paper full of exaggerated facts, masked up around lies and things someone made up just to impress you so they get hired and they could screw up someone else who has zero chance to get the job, but who is actually willing to work hard and progress and who is going to worship you for giving them a chance, if that was to ever happen. But as you see, that doesn't even happen in the movies. And that I guess cancels out everything that I just fought for." Eve scrunched up her nose. Did she really just end up her perfect theory by a tiny little statement that basically said that even though she was right, it was not really happening in real life?

The woman gave Eve a few seconds to calm down and breathe before she spoke. "I would have to agree with you. CV is a requirement, but to me it is important to meet the person in reality and to get to know them. And you, my dear, are perfect for my company. I want to hire you and if your three friends are anything like you, they would be hired as well. So relax and go talk to them. I can see you all on Monday morning. You really need to bring a CV, though. But I promise it won't influence my decision. In fact, I won't even read the files. I will speak to all of you first and I will let you know my decision without touching the files. I just need them for legal-related things so I can prepare your work documents."

"Okay." Eve agreed. She wasn't backing down, even though it seemed so. She wasn't a stupid girl, she knew when a compromise had been reached and when she should stop pushing.

"Hold on a minute." The woman walked in the house to grab something, but she also took a moment to check what Eve would do on her own, in the back-yard. A criminal would look for something they could steal. An honest person wouldn't even consider lurking around someone else's property.

Eve stood in one place. The camera was on the table, so she just leaned in and saw the picture that was on display, but she didn't even touch the thing with her hands. A smile formed on her lips. She liked the photo, even though her clothes were dirty. And then she realized she couldn't walk around Miami all covered in chocolate and whip cream.

The woman walked out and gave Eve a little envelope that was neatly closed. It would have been rude if Eve opened it to count how much money was inside. And it was a fact that there could only be money in there.

"Don't look at me with that scared expression on your face. You shouldn't feel guilty for taking the money. But if you do, then let me put it this way: if I had paid a cleaning company they would have charged me at least twice the money that I'm paying you. See? This benefits everyone. Just take the money, here's also my card. Let me know if you can be in my office on Monday morning. My secretary would work you into my schedule." The woman said in really calm tone.

Eve took the business card first and out of respect she looked at it while taking the envelope with her other hand. Suddenly something came up in her mind. How could she be so stupid?

"Oh my God! You're _the_ Keira Gonzales. Owner and editor-in-chief of Miami Mode. I've seen insanely beautiful dresses in that magazine. Abby practically worships you. She says you're the closest thing to Jesus on this planet. I'm serious. You're a legend. Wow!" Eve blushed profoundly. She had the bad habit of not really listening and not remembering someone's name while meeting them for the first time. So even though the woman had told her the name half an hour ago, Eve still spilled out all the crap about being against CV usage. She felt a little silly at that moment. Sure she knew she was speaking to a super-rich and very polite woman, but she had zero idea that she might ever be standing in the back-yard of a fashion mogul.

"Well, I'm flattered. I can't wait to meet your friend Abby. And Kate and…what was his name?" The woman smirked. She was sneaky, she had something up her sleeve when she asked about the name.

"Bosley!" Eve did a little sideways tilt of her body, she looked like this woman's daughter who just turned fifteen. The girl did the same body gesture when she was telling her mother about the boy she liked at school.

"Yes. You're into him!" The woman smirked once again, snapping her fingers in the air after she made her statement loud and clear.

"Oh, come on. Am I _that _transparent about it? Everyone knows!" Eve giggled and put the envelope and business card in her little bag.

"Now go upstairs and take a shower. I can't let you walk out of here all sweaty and dirty. I have a name to uphold. Just go to my closet, it's the second door to the left. Pick out anything you want to wear and it's yours." The woman smiled and sat down on one of the chairs, enjoying the view of her beautiful and clean yard.

"Oh my God, Abby is going to freak out!" Eve didn't even have the mental strength to try and argue with that suggestion.

She practically ran up the stairs and took a quick shower. That woman had a million body lotions and expensive things, but Eve didn't dare touch either one of the shiny designer bottles. She used soap, she had always used soap in her life and nothing would change if she used something expensive now. She would have just touched something that didn't belong to her.

After the shower she looked around the corridor and ran to the closet, which almost looked like a wing of the house. It was enormous. Everything was color-coordinated, it looked like Eve's tiny little closet where her things were perfectly neat, folded and combined. Some of the world's biggest names in fashion were dominating this woman's closet. Eve now understood why Abby kept saying that she wanted to put a mattress in a closet room and live there indefinitely. This was Heaven!

Her hands touched a few of the fabrics and they felt so good. Dresses, shoes, bags, sunglasses, she was in a trance. Gold pieces of jewelry and stones were displayed on a huge shelf and Eve couldn't control her heartbeat. Everything was lavish. The house was almost all white, with a touch of color here and there. It kind of reminded her of the house where Bosley grew up, in Puerto Rico. But this woman was a million times nicer than Bosley's mother.

She didn't want to spend an awkwardly long time upstairs after having shared that she had been in jail. She knew that people who knew that about her didn't really like her or trust her. With the exception of the Angels and Charlie. But this woman…she was something else. So Eve grabbed a few items that she found in the casual section. She had chosen black leggings and a long shirt that fell loosely around her frame and covered up just enough so she wouldn't be butt-naked out on the streets. She looked sexy and she knew it!

"Is that okay?" She twirled around once she walked to the back-yard again and showed the woman what she had chosen.

The woman was once again impressed. Eve chose the items that had the lowest cost. She wasn't greedy, apparently. The girl knew a thing or two about the worth of money.

"Only this? Choose a bag, some shoes…" The woman suggested, noticing how Eve had cleaned the chocolate from her own shoes and she was wearing them at the moment.

"No. You have been very nice and I'm thankful for this. But I don't want to be greedy. I have to go now. I will see you on Monday morning for sure. And sorry if I was awkward, I just didn't know I was talking to…well, YOU!" She ended off with her eyes widened, as if the woman was the most amazing person Eve had ever met in her whole entire life. Although, that fact was not far from the truth.

"Goodbye, Eve. It was a pleasure meeting you. Take care and see you on Monday." The woman summarized and walked Eve out to the front porch, wondering how Eve managed to drag all the bags of garbage out and to throw them in the trash containers on the street. Eve looked tiny and fragile. But her mind and body were much stronger than anyone could even imagine. And that was not something that a person could read in Eve's CV, so the girl actually had a good point there with her previous rant.

Eve hopped back on her motorbike and she felt relieved. At least that day was some sort of a confirmation that she wasn't a complete flop as a human being. She was actually quite good at fending for herself, but also for her three friends. She couldn't help but feel a little proud as she drove off to an unknown direction. Her plan was to just go with the flow. It had worked her whole life, clearly it was working that day too.

While Eve was making rounds in Miami, Keira was smirking to herself, sitting in her back-yard. She grabbed the phone and hit one of her speed dial numbers.

"Keira, darling. To what do I owe the pleasure?" A deep male voice answered his phone. He sounded cheerful, yet a little sleepy.

"Good morning to you too. Did you just wake up?" She teased the man.

"I'm back in Los Angeles. Cut me some slack. Blame it on jet-lag." The man chuckled.

"Uh, there's like 3 hours of difference between Miami and Los Angeles and it's almost 4 in the afternoon in here. When did you become so lazy? I know you as the man of action." She kept on teasing. Clearly she had a very close relationship with the man.

"Come on, I'm an old man. What is there to do other than sleep?" He took her words lightly and he joked back.

"I don't know…maybe take care of other people?" Keira said mysteriously.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're suggesting something?" The man said slowly, considering every option as to what the woman might have meant with those words.

"Oh, I'm very good at suggesting things. I'm also very direct. So if I wanted to say something, I would just come out and say it. You know how I roll. I'm the same girl that I was back in college." She chuckled, twisting her hair around her finger. It seemed like rich women liked to do that thing with the hair, Eve noticed it too.

"Ehm. Same?" The man teased back.

"Okay, a little older, a little wiser, a little less reckless. But still the same Keira." She laughed back.

"I see you're still the same girl who thinks she can drop me a random call and expect me to be absolutely clueless about the fact that she wants something from me. Am I correct?" The man asked while shifting in his comfortable beach-bed. He was in his crazy big mansion by the sea, doing nothing but having a lazy nap. He needed to clear his mind from the stuff that was happening in his life recently.

"You know me too well." Keira sighed. "No pun intended. That one night at the Frat House Party doesn't count." She hurried to correct herself before she sounded off. She was a married woman now.

"You're stalling. I know the pattern. You distract me by talking about other stuff and you avoid my question and suddenly you're just going to pour a huge rant over me and then you'll quickly say that you need to hang up and I will be left here all alone, wondering that the Hell you meant with this whole phone conversation. See, I know you very well, Keira. I've literally been dealing with a young version of you for the previous few months. Not that I'm complaining." The man let out a puff and she imagined him lighting a Cuban cigar. He liked to look posh. He had more money than one could imagine, so why not sit around and look like a Boss?

"Ah, I missed talking to you." Keira made a deep sigh. She was playing with this man's patience and she loved it. There was a Latina spark in her.

"You're still not telling me what's up!" The man said, a little more aggressively this time. "What have you been up to, dear old friend of mine? No reference to age when I say _old_." He was a very influential man. Nobody ever screwed with him. However, he never dared to play with this woman's temper either. She was something else.

"Oh, nothing much. It's my little girl's 15th birthday today. We received your present, thank you for remembering us. She was so happy when she opened that pink box. So, we had a big party in the back-yard and I was left with tons of trash to deal with on my own. Did you know that apparently catering agencies do not clean up after themselves?" She raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, so then I met this gorgeous young lady, a little misguided, a little lost, reserved at first, but she quickly made the right choice and decided that she could confide in me. So she helped me out with all the cleaning and man, this girl works fast. And she speaks fast too. She was telling me about her life, she had been put through Hell and more. But you should have seen the spark in her eye, she was truly inspiring. She has no family, yet she has this great loyalty to her very few friends. I actually respect her and you know how hard it is for me to get to know someone and to say those words about them so quickly!" Keira gave the man a chance to reply and she already knew what he would say.

"Sounds a lot like you, back in the days." The man commented briefly.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. And I know this one will turn out mighty fine when she grows up. She's a real warrior. I don't think there is a single thing in this world that could break this girl's spirit. She was full of life and she had a lot to say, too." She chuckled, remembering Eve's huge rant about the CV.

"And _that_ sounds like someone else I know…" The man envisioned Keira in her 20's, standing next to almost identical copy of hers, a girl that this man got to know recently.

"We all need people like her in our lives. Someone would have to be a complete brainless idiot to let someone like her go." Keira was slowly digging towards what she _really_ wanted to say.

The man cleared his throat and Keira smirked, realizing he must have choked on his cigar while she spoke to him about this girl. Maybe he was starting to sense that her words had a much deeper hidden meaning, other than just random chat.

"Keira!?" The man said in a little bit of a threatening voice.

"Yes, darling?" She blinked innocently and the man could imagine her doing so. He had a perfect image of that woman, plastered in his mind. He had seen it before, he had seen it recently. This woman was someone he cherished in life. Anyone who resembled that woman at least a little bit was someone this man automatically had a soft spot for.

"Don't be all cute with me, we're not teenagers anymore." The man tried to hold back his laughter. "What are you on about?"

"I'm just telling you how I met a delightful young lady who made me smile today after all the kids left the mansion." Keira reported back shortly.

"Uh-huh." The man failed to ooze enthusiasm. "Okay, so what about her? I see you're completely obsessed with her. Just to warn you that you have exactly five more minutes to rant on the phone before I have to make a business call."

"I guess you could say I'm obsessed with her. How can someone not be? She's awesome." Keira sensed that she was already taking too long with the conversation, so she decided to just drop the bomb. "Anyway, so on Monday I'm going to hire Eve and her friends Bosley, Abby and Kate. They all have really interesting skills and passions. They are going to be perfect for my fashion magazine. Young energetic people, beautiful people. Did you know that some asshole just fired them last week? What a douche-bag! If I ever meet him, I'm punching the bastard right in his face!"

The man took a long moment of silence before he exhaled in a very deep, loud and dramatic manner. "Keira, I have no doubt that you would punch the man. I have a feeling you have already done it in the past. And yes, this man sounds like a complete asshole, if I have to be honest. But sometimes drastic measures have to be taken, in order to make someone stronger, mentally I mean. I'm sure you understand."

"I understand up to an extent. But I don't like the fact that those people are unemployed. They don't deserve it." Keira said it one more time and then she did the thing that the man was sure she would do. "Okay, I have to go now. Talk to you later."

"Wait, Keira!?" The man suddenly jumped up. He wasn't done talking. "Keira?" He uttered again, realizing she hadn't yet hung up, but she was just about to do this. Surprisingly how much she was just like this other girl he knew. "Fine. Have a good day, Keira." He finally gave up. He knew her temper. If she was done talking, she was done talking. It was as easy as that.

"Goodbye, Charlie!" She said cheerfully, hanging up right away.

She picked up her camera and kept a smile on her face as she checked out Eve's photos. Combined with the fact that she had just messed with Charlie's brain like that, she couldn't have had a better day than this. One of her maids brought her a Cosmopolitan cocktail by the pool and the woman allowed herself to relax before she sat back on her computer and tried to make sense of the craziness that was going to be her next magazine issue. It was ready for print, but the pages didn't seem to be in the right order, so she needed to fix that fast.

The man hung up the phone and felt relieved. At least someone else had told him that he was an asshole for letting his four Angels go. He already knew that, he just needed to hear a confirmation of the fact. But in his mind he did the right thing. There was so much more beneath the way they got fired. Keira was a sneaky woman, all through the conversation she knew exactly how to plant the bug in Charlie's mind so that when she dropped the bomb with this young girl's name, revealing her identity, Charlie would feel like a complete ass for letting go of her and of everyone else too.

"Those Latina women…" Charlie muttered underneath his breath, finishing up his cigar. "I swear, either Keira or Eve would be the end of me…" He kept on blabbing. "Seriously, just…uhh, I love them, but they are just too much to handle sometimes…"

"Mr. Townsend, are you feeling alright?" One of the maids from his mansion walked towards him with a fresh drink in one hand and a phone in the other. "It's time for your business call."

"Thank you, I'm alright." Charlie waved his hand in the air, dismissing the woman after he took the phone from her hands.

He sighed, he didn't want to make this phone call, but he knew he had to. The stakes were too high. The Angels thought they were in some sort of a trouble situation, but they really had no idea what was going on much underneath those few things that were happening to them. And Charlie had to deal with it all, on his own.

Meanwhile at Abby's apartment everyone was still sleeping. At one point Ann-G hopped on the bed and cuddled next to Bosley. Her tiny warm body pressed against his chest and if it wasn't so little he would have been sure it was Eve there, next to him. He opened his eyes, rubbing them a few times before he finally extended his hand and brushed a few fingers against the bunny's little body.

"Hey, little thing." He said lovingly. Finally there was a living breathing creature that was being genuine with him. "Come here. Oh, you're hungry? I know. We'll find you something, I promise. We don't have any more bunny food left. Nor money to buys some…" He trailed off, cringing. He went from nearly a millionaire to someone who had nothing but the jeans on his ass and two pairs of shirts, since Eve had previously stolen one from him. It was funny how life could turn around in a second.

He spent the next few minutes with the bunny in bed before he realized what time it was. For a moment he wondered if he should go wake the girls up or maybe he should let them sleep a little longer. And then he found the perfect solution. He walked to Abby's room and cracked the door open, letting the bunny hop all the way to the bed. It did the same thing, it hopped on the bed and jumped right in the middle of Abby and Kate. Bosley smirked at his own genius plan. He needed the girls to wake up in a good mood, so Ann-G was the perfect weapon. It took him a minute to convince himself that he wasn't mean for taking advantage of a little animal like this, but it wasn't like he did anything bad. Plus, the bunny loved jumping around all the time.

Abby and Kate walked to the living room, holding the bunny. The three of them decided that it was best if they went to Eve's boat and waited for her there. They didn't exactly need keys to enter it. They could just stay on the deck and tan, waste some more time before they had to tell Eve what a failure they have been all day long.

Meanwhile, right after her nice little chat with Keira, Eve was headed nowhere. She drove around and saw a Fish & Chips stand in the center. She smiled, leaving the bike nearby and walking to the stand.

"Hi." She waved at the girl who worked there.

"Hi there. Would you like some fish and chips?" The girl replied cheerfully.

"Can you wait on tables?" Eve changed the topic suddenly.

"Uh, yes. Why? I was a waitress all though Senior year." The girl was a little puzzled.

"Good. Because there's this guy who is opening a brand new restaurant tomorrow night. Five star treatment, luxury background, elite crowd and all that. They pay lots of money. If you want to have a better paid job, you can try this out. They need staff for tomorrow night. Me and a few of my friends are going. I just thought you would fit in perfectly. I know this sounds a little creepy, because you don't know me at all. But yeah, I just want to do a few good deeds today and I figured I can invite you. Here's my number and here's the number of this man's wife. Call me or call her. Just try it tomorrow, if you like it, good. If they like you, perfect." Eve wrote down two numbers on one of the napkins that had the name of the Fish & Chips chain on them.

"Seriously? Why are you doing this?" The girl was skeptical about Eve's intentions.

"Honestly? Because I know how much it sucks to be struggling with money and I'm going through the same thing right now. And I know you can't possibly be paid well in here. So I'm simply offering you another option. Try it, if you hate it, stay here. It's better to have two options, rather than to be stuck in one place and unable to move." Eve shrugged lightly.

"Okay." The girl raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but somehow she warmed up to Eve, seeing the genuine smile on her face.

"Alright. Bye." Eve waved and turned around.

"Wait!" The girl called out immediately. "Thanks. Here, have some of these yummy things. I have the right to eat as much as I want, so it's not like the boss will say anything. And I already had a sandwich today. So here, take my portion." She filled a bucket of fish fillet and another bucket of freshly made chips.

"Thanks. Hope to see you tomorrow at the restaurant." Eve smiled, taking the two buckets and placing them in the trunk of her motorbike.

Since she already had enough food for dinner, it was time to think of the dessert. Her next stop was a little café down by the beach again, where Bosley usually bought waffles from. He had taken Eve there one early morning before the other girls showed up at the Agency.

"Hello." The girl behind the counter said while checking Eve out as she walked through the door. "I'm sorry for staring. It's just that you look really familiar."

"Hey. Yeah, we know each other, kind of. I've been here once before, but I eat those waffles all the time. I have to say, it's really bad for my body, but I can't help it, they're just simply delicious." Eve replied cheerfully.

"Oh, you're that bubbly girl who came here with that hot guy. He's a loyal customer. John, the one with the yummy muscles." The girl finally caught on who Eve was. "Your name was something short, starts with an E?"

Eve gritted her teeth. Hot guy with yummy muscles? There was no way she wouldn't make that girl expand on that. And she was praying that the name he had been raving about was Eve, rather than Elisabeth. "Yes, I'm Eve. Hi, Clara." She read the girl's name tag. It was useful when people wore uniforms with their names on it. "The hot guy, eh? He's a huge flirt, isn't he? I don't even doubt that you guys went out on a date before…" Eve went a little below her beliefs, she was fishing for information and she wasn't proud of it. But at the same time there was a weird feeling in her stomach. It wasn't hunger or thirst, because those feelings she was quite familiar with. It was something new. This time it wasn't too hard to recognize the new feeling. Jealousy!

"What? A date? With him?" Clara started laughing uncontrollably.

"I seem to have missed the joke…" Eve muttered, sounding just like an irritated Abby.

"No, it's just weird for me. I know you guys are dating. But since you're asking…No, we never went on a date, even before you two got together." Clara shrugged.

"Wait, Bosley and I aren't dating." Eve's eyes widened, but then the girl seemed confused. "John. I mean John. We're not together."

After a long moment while Clara was wondering what the Hell is going on, she finally spoke up. "But…he always speaks about you and then I told him I was curious how you look like, so one morning he came here with you. I remember you like caramel topping and colorful sprinkles on your waffles."

"Wait, he spoke about me?" A little smile finally cracked on Eve's face.

"Yeah, all the time. He kept saying you're gorgeous and I asked him to come with you so I can check you out. I've known John for a few years. My dad owns this place. So John always comes here. I know your other friends' names…Abby and Kate. But I haven't seen them. John said they don't like waking up early." Clara was clearly very well informed.

"So, he told you we're dating, like exclusive and all?" Eve fished a bit more.

"Not in so many words, but I'm not dumb, I understand what's going on just by the way he always works your name into a conversation." Clara winked at Eve. "So how's he doing?"

"Well, he just lost his job. We all did. I actually came here to guilt-trick you into giving me free waffles today since we don't exactly have any money left right now. But you're kind of really nice, so now I feel weird." Eve shrugged, honesty was the best policy.

"Oh, no! John loved his job. He never really told me what exactly it was, but I know he was really into it." Clara pouted for a second. "You're cool, you know? I thought whoever his girlfriend was it was going to be some high-maintenance bitch, you know? Just because the hottest guys, especially rich ones like John, always get stuck with bitches. But it's cool you're so grounded. Here, I'll give you waffles, it's not a problem. My father sometimes works here, he knows John too, they've had a few beers before. He wouldn't mind if I helped out a friend in need." Clara prepared a bunch of freshly baked waffles and she put them neatly in four little boxes with different toppings. "Caramel for you, chocolate for Bosley, strawberry for Abby and cherry for Kate…right?"

"Thank you. And yes, that's exactly how we like it." Eve did a little happy dance. "But I should do something for you. I'm really good with cars and I have my tools with me. Can I check that Toyota you have parked outside?"

"You have a deal, girl." Clara pointed towards the car, to prove that it was indeed hers.

While Eve checked the engine and tweaked a few things, Clara finished packing up the waffles. She walked out and helped Eve stock them into the trunk of the motorbike. It was starting to be a little hard to put more things inside and yet Eve had more things to go grab on the way home.

"Say hello to John from me and my dad, okay? And if you ever need anything, we're always here for you guys. Waffles are on the house!" Clara waved at Eve.

"I have the strangest luck today. I've met tons of new people and all of them were nice, quite like you!" Eve giggled. "Thank you. See you around. Bye." Eve also waved at the girl and checked the time on her mobile. It was already 5:30 pm.

She was quite happy with what she already had, so she decided it was enough and she had to go home already. But on the road she passed by an old garage that had recently re-opened, right after Uncle Sam's Garage burned down. The boys Eve used to work with at Uncle Sam's were now working in this newly opened old garage. She hopped off the bike to say hello.

The second her bike stopped in front of the garage, the guys walked out and their eyes were glued on Eve. Some of them whistled and the others clapped, as if she was some sort of Royalty as she took her helmet off and walked towards them.

"Hey there, nice to see your pretty…ehm, face." One of the guys winked at her.

"Shut up." Eve stuck her tongue at him. He had always tried to get Eve, in fact, all of them did. But they had no luck at all. "It's nice seeing you guys too. How's work going? For me it sucks, I got fired. You don't happen to have a spot here for me, do you?" She looked around. Why hadn't it been an idea from the beginning?

"Your boss must have been a woman then. No man would ever fire you and deprive himself from your sexy ass being in his face every day at work." Another guy commented and it made Eve laugh out loud. She missed their insane comments.

"First of all, I was not a stripper, so my ass wasn't in anyone's face." Eve made a very threatening facial expression towards the guy who insinuated this. "Second, I've never seen my boss. And third, he was a man, yes."

"Damn, I just lost the bet!" The youngest guy said.

"What bet?" Eve turned to face him, but for a long moment she was rewarded with silence.

"After you left Uncle Sam's Garage we made a bet what your next job would be…" Someone said shyly from the back of the line.

"Is that so? Do I deserve to know what you guys bet on? Do I even _want_ to know?" Eve rolled her eyes, knowing what she should expect.

"Stripper." The same guy who lost the bet said.

"Mermaid." Another one commented and Eve shot a weird look at him. "Like those girls at the Water Park, they dress in a shiny bra and some tiny little skirt and they have tons of make-up and they walk around so the tourists can take pictures with them. Like mermaids." He explained, but it still sounded really weird. "Just leave me alone, okay? I'm high." He pointed at a joint that was down on the ground, clearly he had finished it up earlier.

"Shopping assistant at a sex shop!" Another guy said enthusiastically and it made Eve cringe with disgust.

"You do know there's no such thing in sex shops, right? They're all about privacy. Nobody walks around to show you the items." Eve commented awkwardly.

"Oooh!" The guy said loudly, initiating loud clapping with his hands and all the guys joined him in cheering for Eve. "Our girl seems to know everything about such shops."

"Yeah, Eve…Still haven't let anyone hit it for real?" Another guy teased her and she blushed profoundly.

"Since when did you become so shy? We used to talk about sex all the time. Remember all the things you shared?" Someone winked at her.

"Guys, stop. I'm _so_ uncomfortable right now. I'm not the punk you used to know, okay? I don't talk about those things. And the only thing I shared with you was that I haven't been with anyone since I got paroled from jail."

The guys looked at each other and pointed at her, laughing. "Yeah, nobody has hit it yet!" They said accusingly and it made her feel even worse. There was a time when she was fine with their jokes and they kept teasing her about personal stuff. But that day she realized she was a changed person now. There goes another thing she couldn't put on her CV, but it defined what kind of person she was.

"Don't be so sure." Eve winked at the guy who accused her of being sexually passive for all those months. But on the inside she was laughing at herself too.

"I thought you were going to be a swimsuit model, but for like, one of those skimpy little suits, with the hair in 60's style and all that." One of the guys couldn't wait to hear if his theory had won the bet.

"That sounds a lot like a pin-up girl." Eve cringed once again. "You guys are weird. Is everything you see in me connected to sex somehow?"

"Like…have you seen yourself?" One of them raised his eyebrow at her and he heard his brother whistling once again.

"I can't believe I once worked with you, guys." She laughed out loud. "I'm sorry to say this, but all of you lost the bet, miserably."

All the guys frowned.

"Guys, let's help a sister out!" Someone took the initiative, he remembered how Eve told them she didn't have a job anymore. "Eve, we know you don't like taking things for granted, so why don't you hang around for an hour. We have a few cars here, you can change the oil, pump up the tires. Do your thing, girl. We'll give you the money we would be paid if we did the jobs. Alright?"

"There! I knew there must have been a reason why I liked you guys!" She teased them. "Thanks. That would be awesome. I really need some quick cash."

"I could tell you ways to get quick cash-…" A guy spoke.

"Shut up. Guys, seriously. If I stay here, you have to stop teasing me. I'm completely unavailable, okay?" She smiled in a very innocent way while she brought her left hand up, casually fixing her hair.

"Holy shit!" A guy gasped once he laid eyes on the huge rock on her finger. "You're engaged? Wow, I hate the lucky dude. But yeah, I'm happy for you, Eve."

"Ah…no hugs. Stay away!" Eve pushed away two of the guys who thought it was their best chance to cop a feel while pretending to be giving her a congratulations hug. "And thank you. He really is a lucky guy. And he's really hot." She figured that if Bosley could tell the waffles girl that he was dating Eve, then there wasn't a problem if Eve told all the guys from the garage a little bit too. In her defense, she didn't actually say a word. They just assumed things and she never denied them. Technically this wasn't a lie on her part and she couldn't be held responsible for it. The thought of it made her smirk.

For the next hour Eve ducked under about 10 cars. Each vehicle had a different problem and she was on fire figuring it out and fixing it. At the end it was 7:30 pm and she was officially finished with the day. Her jobs at the garage gained her 250 dollars and she couldn't be happier. The guys had topped up the fuel in her motorbike, which she didn't notice at first. They were joking around with her, but they also cared about her, so they helped out in any way they possibly could.

On the way home she dropped by to see Cameron again, at Burger King. The guy had prepared four huge Burger Meals with burgers, chips, salads and big beers. Everything was freshly made and she was going to take all the food warm and all the drinks cold. The Angels were well-taken care of that day.

Eve returned to the boat with a huge smile on her face, after finding it hard to juggle all the plastic bags of food on the motorcycle. She walked to the deck and found the other three Angels were already siting there, speaking about stuff.

Abby was showing off a bracelet to Kate and Bosley. The guy had no idea what he was looking at, but Kate seemed impressed.

"Wow, Abbs. That's a limited edition Cartier. I saw that in a magazine. How did you ever lay your hands on this thing?" Kate gasped, running her fingers above the shiny thing.

"Come on, I'm Abigail Sampson. I have friends in high places. I got it for free when I was still a _somebody_ in this world." Abby put the bracelet on her wrist one more time before she put it down on the table with a sigh. "I want to pawn it off and get some money."

"Sorry to burst you happy bubble, but you can actually go to jail if you pawn off something as expensive as that thing, especially limited edition. And since it's a present, I don't suppose you have a receipt to verify the origins of it?" Bosley hated being the one to bring Abby back to reality, but sometimes the girl needed it.

"Crap, I didn't think of that. You're right." Abby frowned, but at least this meant that she got to keep the bracelet to herself.

Eve walked in after eavesdropping for a moment. She already knew the Angels had bad news for her, she saw it on their faces. They were trying to distract themselves with small talk, but it was obvious they felt guilty. She dragged all the heavy bags to the little table on the deck and Bosley quickly jumped up to help her unpack.

"Wow, that's some major food dose!" Abby's eyes widened. Her stomach had been growling for the previous few hours.

"Show me your left hand!" Kate insisted and once Eve made it clear that the ring was still on it, Kate exhaled. "Oh, thank God!" Kate said with relief. There was no way they would ever let Eve sell the ring that Bosley gave her, even if it was going to help them survive.

"Eve, how on Earth did you score all that?" Abby looked at the food, then at Eve, then back at the food.

"I'm Eve French. I have friends in low places." Eve winked at Abby, replying with a mirror statement to what Abby had said a few minutes ago. Eve just personalized it a little bit, so it would be another one of her subtle life lessons.

"Ah." Abby understood the remark and accepted it. It wasn't about having friends in _high_ places, it was about having in the _right_ places!

Bosley looked at Eve with pride, but he also saw the pride in her eyes. He remained quiet. It was entertaining to just observe.

"Now let's have an early dinner while everything is still fresh and warm." Eve smiled brightly, but everyone else looked around in a very guilty way.

"Uh, we have to tell you something…" Kate started off, because Abby was most likely to be jumped at by Eve and Bosley simply preferred to stay quiet around Eve these days.

"We can talk another time. We need forks now. Anyone wants to go in and grab some?" Eve continued to be cheerful.

"No, but Eve…it's serious." Abby tried to jump into the conversation too. "We kind of, well, I mean…none of us…we didn't really get the jobs you sent us out for." She hated admitting defeat.

"Now that you've said it already, can we focus on the food? It smells delicious!" Eve's mood wasn't shifting at all. She was happy. There was a smile on her lips.

"You don't really get it." Bosley finally spoke. "We brought nothing back home today."

"I get it." Eve shrugged it off and opened the big burger boxes, placing one in front of each one of her friends before she took one for herself. She opened the fish and chips and she put the slurpees aside, for dessert. Avoiding breaking a nail, she opened the cans of icy cold beer and she looked at Abby and Kate. "Seriously, go get forks." Eve chuckled softly and pointed in direction of the little place inside that she called a Kitchen.

Abby and Kate stood up, at least they could help setting up the table. But once Eve was left alone with Bosley she knew she only had a minute or two, so she acted fast.

"Okay, listen to me carefully. You and I, we get each other. Okay? We're the down to Earth type of people. Abby and Kate, no. They're just…different. I don't care that you guys weren't good at the jobs. It wasn't mandatory, it was just a suggestion. We'll find you something else. But the last thing I want is for the girls to feel like they failed us and like they can't contribute anything. Especially Abby. This is going to crush her spirit and I can't let that happen. So please, whatever you think, don't say it out loud, okay? Please don't plant bugs in their heads and don't make them feel inferior or insecure. Please? They never had to deal with stress situations like this, I can't blame them for not succeeding from the first try and I can't let them blame themselves either. Same goes to you, but since you're a guy and like I said, you get me, I figured I would rather talk to you and get you on my team before the three of you continue this awkward frowning in front of me and you guys psych yourselves out, thinking you're worthless. And everything I just said…it stays between you and me. Understood? Now smile and pretend like I just said something funny because they're coming back." Eve timed it just right. She said what was on her mind and Bosley had zero chance of responding before the girls came back. The feeling of being proud of Eve multiplied after those things she told him. She was stronger than he gave her credit for. And the way she cared about the girls was touching.

The four of them finished their food quickly and they felt so full after that. But also very happy. Eve tried to keep a conversation going so nobody would have the time to compare their efforts to what Eve had done. At the end of the meal she put the trash away and she enjoyed her Slurpee while slicing the watermelon and giving a piece to everyone.

"So, I was thinking, maybe tomorrow we can go grocery shopping?" Eve suggested.

"Eve, we not only didn't book the jobs…We kind of didn't get paid for the day either." Abby once again brought it up and it made Eve realize that no matter how hard she tried to distract them, they were still upset about it.

"Yeah, so basically we have no money." Kate hurried to put it in words before Eve would be confused once again.

Eve looked at Abby, then Kate. "I'm sorry…would you like some cheese with that _whine_!?" Eve sounded irritated. She just wanted the girls to shut up about it already.

"Easy, tiger! They only meant that we don't have any cash for shopping." Bosley deflated some of the tension and Eve took a deep breath. Clearly he had listened to her words before the meal. He was on her team.

"I know." Eve didn't seem moved by the money issue at all. "I managed to get some cash." She pulled the 100 dollars from one pocket of her bag and the other 250 that she had from the garage were in her wallet, along with the envelope that the woman gave her.

"Wow, Eve, that's like…at least 300 dollars in cash." Kate gasped.

"350." Eve counted them once again and the number added up. "Wait, there's 50 more." She checked the little pocket of the bag for the money she got after washing the dogs. "So we have 400 here…"

"Here?" Kate raised an eyebrow. "There's more?" She was about to faint from the shocking revelation that Eve was insanely good at providing for herself. All the Angels knew it already, but seeing it happen so easily, it was quite impressive.

"Plus these…" She opened the envelope and finally found out what was inside. "Oh my God!" She said loudly, pulling out another 500 dollars, just from the envelope.

"Eve, how on Earth did you get this much money for one day!?" Bosley was upset about failing to get the coach job, but when he saw the money he was beyond disappointed in himself.

"On my back…" Eve smirked, giving everyone a second to think of the worst and most inappropriate scenario. To her surprise, nobody really believed that she would have done such thing. Eve had crazy high morals. She wouldn't even take medicine because it contained drugs, so why would the Angels ever think there is a possibility that she would have done anything cheap and dirty to get quick cash from?

"…In the garage." Eve expanded on her statement. "I fixed a few cars after I took care of two kids and I cleaned up a back-yard." Her tone of voice was so casual, it made Abby jealous of how calm and collected Eve was all through their current messy state.

"By the way, tomorrow night we're all going to serve at this new five star restaurant that opens in Miami." Eve stated silently. "And on Monday morning we have a job interview with Keira Gonzales."

"Aaaaah! Keira Gonzales? Get out of here…Eve, shut up. This isn't even funny. She's like…Jesus!" Abby freaked out, spilling some slurpee on her clothes and it made her realize Eve wasn't wearing the same clothes as in the morning. "Wait, where did you get that brand new Givenchy blouse?" She eyed Eve up and down and she could tell the item was real, not some cheap knock-off.

"From Keira Gonzales. I cleaned her back-yard and she let me shower upstairs and she told me to take anything I want from her closet." Eve said casually, even though she was also freaking out with joy. She just wanted to tease Abby.

"Yeah right. Because miracles happen just like that!" Abby rolled her eyes, calling it all a joke. "And because nobody in their right mind would ever walk into Keira Gonzales' closet and grab tights and a blouse instead of any couture gown!"

"I would. And I did. How was I going to work at the garage after that, if I had a Gucci dress on?" Eve smirked, she was getting on Abby's last nerve.

"OMG! You really met her? Tell me everything!" Abby demanded, sitting practically on top of Eve, wanting closure to her as if she was going to feel Keira's spirit through Eve.

Eve told them the story of the day briefly and to say that the Angels were impressed would be a huge understatement.

"I can't believe Keira-freaking-Gonzales is interviewing us for a job!" Abby stated in reply to everything that Eve had just told them.

"I can't believe you got all this food and you have 900 dollars in cash as well, just for one day!" Kate shook her head in complete shock.

"I can believe it all!" Bosley said in the end and the girls looked at him. "What? It's not like either one of us had any doubt that Eve would succeed. Right?"

"Oh, how could I forget?" Eve pulled out a bag of bunny food and poured some of it in a little plate. "It's great that you brought her here as well. She must be starving. I have something for her too."

The Angels spent all the evening at the boat, just talking and Eve was trying hard to cheer everyone up. She didn't even remember how Charlie made her the leader of the group. She was just doing it because she loved those people and she wanted to protect them, including the little bunny. When they realized it was already midnight, Eve asked them all to stay and crash at the boat for the night. Abby and Kate decided to take a shower first and then go to bed, leaving Eve and Bosley on the deck, since Eve stated that she wanted to have a cigarette.

"I'm really proud of you. Like I said, I had no doubt you'll do great. But you are on fire. I don't know where you get this strength from. You really are a leader, Eve." Bosley said softly, trying to melt some ice between them. Things were really tense after the Adventure Park evening.

"Thank you. I'm just doing what I do best: survive." She smiled and backed up against him, resuming that comfortable position where he had his hands wrapped around her and they were both facing the same direction. "Want a cigarette?" She asked softly.

"No." He replied, seeing how she only had one cigarette left in her package. "What I want is right here, in my arms." He dropped a little hint and let her decide if this was going to be one of their genuine moments or one of the many awkward moments full of tension.

Luckily for him, Eve turned to face him for a second and she was smiling. "I'm glad your priorities haven't changed…I mean, given everything that happened."

"I know what I want. I'm not five. I want _you_." His head was twirling around the fact that Eve was finally giving him one of those sweet moments and he never knew how long it was going to last before she went a little psycho on him again, so without much thinking about it he let his mouth run a little faster than his brain could catch up with.

Eve chuckled in that adorable silent way of hers and her nose poked the crook of his neck, resting there for a long moment, just inhaling his scent. It was more than words could say. He was in Heaven!

After a few minutes of blissful silence, she finished her cigarette and they both walked in. While Bosley was taking a shower, Eve's phone buzzed from the night-stand. She looked at Abby and Kate who were sleeping. Bosley was in the tiny little bathroom. There was nobody else who could contact her after midnight. Except for one person.

_Text: "What a wonderful day of joy and happiness, eh? Lucky for you, I've been too busy to torture my little bitch. So enjoy being the hero while you can because when you wake up Miami will be mine again. And so will be Bosley. Mark my words. We will be together again, very soon! (E)"_

Eve felt chills running down her spine. What was that even supposed to mean…Bosley would be hers again? Eve gulped, remembering how she had lashed out against Elisabeth at the park, so maybe now it was time for payback. What if the girl was still alive and she was coming back for Bosley? Eve knew for a fact that Bosley would drop her if he could run back to his first love Elisabeth. She frowned, staring at the screen while trying to decipher the riddles. (E) had perfect timing, her text came not even a minute after Eve was in Bosley's arms and they had a private little moment. But how private had it been? Eve started to wonder if (E) had planted bugs around the boat, maybe she was listening in on Eve's conversations. If (E) had the power to get into the Agency unnoticed and to plant that old picture of Gloria in the bathroom, then there was no doubt she could simply walk into Eve's boat where there was no security and usually people didn't need a key to access her personal space. Suddenly Eve didn't feel so brave anymore. The happy sensation that was hovering around her all day long was also gone now.

"Eve, did someone just message you?" Bosley raised an eyebrow. He had walked out of the bathroom, ready to go to bed, when he noticed how Eve had zoned out and kept on re-reading something on her phone.

"What? No." She snapped out of it and replied while pressing the Delete button on the screen. "I was just checking what time it is. It's late. Goodnight."

He tried to give her a hug but she pulled away as if he was fire. She was clearly ice, she felt like it and she acted like it.

"Uh…Goodnight." He said awkwardly, watching her make a beeline towards the bathroom where he noticed she stayed in for at least fifteen minutes.

There she was again, the hot-and-cold Eve. He could have sworn their moment on the deck was real. But suddenly she flipped a switch. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up with her mood-swings. He adored her cheerful side. He despised her inexplicable actions and sudden outbursts. They say opposites attract, but he was quite sure the saying didn't refer to one person having two opposite characteristics combined in one tiny body. He was sure he couldn't be with someone as unpredictable as Eve was. No matter what he did and no matter how close they seemed to be getting, she always ended up pushing him away at least twice further than what she had let him in. And that only meant that with the time he was growing more and more distant from her. He didn't like it, but he couldn't help it. His patience had its own limits. And yet, his mind was set on one thing and his heart wanted one thing only. Even when he tried to command himself not to feel, he felt it. Despite his wish to stop being so invested in her, his desire was making him run towards her.

If someone would think it was wrong to compare a woman to a fitness appliance, Bosley would disagree. Eve was just like a thread-mill. There were the different scales, from Beginner, Easy, Normal, Advanced, Professional to Impossible. Each scale had its own variety of speed and you can't just jump a scale up or miss one out, you had to gradually get to it. But it takes time. And sometimes it doesn't depend on your physical or your mental strength. It just takes time and constant effort. No giving up, like a true sportsman. Every scale would eventually leave you sweating and exhausted, feeling like you couldn't possibly make another step further. But right in front of you there would be the aim…whether it being the perfect weight, or the image of the perfect girl that you are running towards, you just knew you couldn't stop, you couldn't slow down, you couldn't allow yourself to be held back. If so, then you would have to start the whole journey from the beginning…and if you fail again, you start it off again. And then one day it would make you upset and you would feel like the final aim isn't worth it anymore. So the only option was to keep going…even when it felt like you had no more energy and desire left in you, you just had to keep going, increasing the speed, feeling the adrenaline, keeping your aim in your head at all times. It was the only way you would finally get to the end: by a constant battle not only with the things around you, but with your inner-self as well.

Making that parallel Bosley realized two things. One, he was drained out of energy and he needed to get some sleep. And two, never in his whole entire life had he ever been more determined to keep running on that treadmill and to keep his head up high even when it hurts. Because, quite like he had told Ray earlier that day…_If she's worth it, she's worth it!_

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: One of the Angels starts receiving objects that have the ability to freak everyone out. Why? How are they all going to "celebrate" Father's Day now that Charlie no longer seems to care about them? An Angel will reach out to three unlikely fatherly figures, in hopes of getting closure and gaining some balance in her life. She will learn valuable things, but is she going to realize the importance of the elder man's words on time to prevent future damage? Or is everything going to continue to be screwed up until someone gets hurt? Seriously hurt! Charlie has issues of his own when he sees a blast from the past that he never thought he would encounter again. It also influences Bosley. The Angels book an amazing job, but how long will they keep it for? Shocking revelations about Gloria come up and Eve finds herself isolated from the team.  
**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Which Angel's flop surprised you the most?**

**Did you expect Eve to be this good at getting money in a legal and honest way?**

**Does Keira Gonzales have good or bad intentions when she recruits the Angels?**

**Why didn't Keira tell Eve that she was such a close friend of Charlie's?**

**Are the Angels going to make up for their failed attempts to bring money to the budget?**


	16. Angels With Daddy Issues

**Hello, wonderful readers of mine :)!**  
**This chapter is LONG, to make up for the few weeks you had to wait for an update while I was busy.**  
**I hope you enjoy the drama that I offer you and keep in mind that the _next_ chapter is going to be angsty, sad and very upsetting...but PLEASE have faith in me because I won't let you down! I know exactly what I'm doing. All is not as it seems ;)!**

**Let me know what you think of the chapter, I appreciate everyone's reviews, they inspire me :)!**

* * *

_** CHAPTER 16 - ANGELS WITH DADDY ISSUES**_

Saturday morning, June 15. A few tiny clouds hovering over Miami, blocking the rays of the sun, so instead of the rays tickling one's feet while they sleep in late and be lazy in the morning, the breeze was tickling and it felt just as nice. The Angels would have liked it…if only they had been able to fall asleep.

The previous night had been all about flopping and even though none of them wanted to admit it, they all knew it. So the next morning they found themselves in the kitchen, bright and early. Coffee was being poured in the cups, but nobody dared to speak. Things were feeling more and more intense with each day and nothing felt stable anymore.

"Abbs, did you hear that your favorite music band is going to play in Miami next week?" Kate asked, hoping to start some sort of a conversation. She disliked silence.

"All I can hear is the sound of my failure, echoing in my head!" Abby replied dramatically. She must have taken acting classes, she was crazy good at bringing out the emotion of being annoyed, upset, irritated…all at the same time.

Then there was silence once again until Abby grabbed herself a pill from that bottle she took from Eve previously.

"Abbs, you can't just pop random pills anymore…this isn't Manhattan!" Kate chuckled lightly. She knew Abby liked it when people made a negative comment about Manhattan. She was doing it too, all the time.

"It's Eve's vitamins. Relax. I'm not a druggie!" Abby was clearly in no mood to make or take any jokes.

Bosley was sleepier than ever. His eyes barely opened for long enough to figure out where his mouth was, so he could bring the cup of coffee to it and take a large sip in hopes of waking up easier. He was sure he was almost asleep and this was a dream. Sometimes things didn't feel like reality anymore. Where was the happy vibe he had with the girls? The carefree days they spent together? He would much rather the current events turning out to be just a very long dream so that when he would wake up he would go back to the perfect way that things used to be.

After an awkward, long and mostly silent breakfast, Abby went out to have a walk. Kate offered to join her, but the blonde Angel needed some space. She ended up walking to a shopping center where the only thing she could afford was to look at the shops and to sigh. One of the stores was having an interesting little showcase: they had a big white paper on the wall and every customer was given a colorful marker so they could write anything they want. The pane was going to be used as the store's "window background" where three of the newest designs would be featured all week, starting from the upcoming Monday. Being the socialite soul that she was, she wouldn't miss a creative opportunity like this. Abby grabbed the red color, she already knew what she wanted to write.

"I believe in Angels!" Someone from behind her startled her as he read out loud the thing that Abby was customizing with hearts and little twists of the letters, making them look prettier.

"Do you?" She turned around and saw a middle-aged man with a tie, looking neat and clean.

"I don't really know…" The man shrugged. "I just like the way you wrote the letters, they look sophisticated. Are you into calligraphy?"

"Thanks. Oh, no, I just like writing in different shapes. When I was in high-school I used to customize all the fancy party invitations." Abby smiled brightly.

"Well, perhaps you would be interested in a part-time job. You see, I own a Wedding Agency and we're lacking on people right now. I could use your help for writing the invitations." The man offered.

"Yes. Okay. I can start right now!" Abby's enthusiasm was evident. Suddenly her mood picked up. It only took her a little moment like this to make her feel worth it again.

The man walked her to his nearby office and gave her a whole bunch of invitations to take home and to write the text on them. When Abby returned to her apartment, she found Kate on the terrace, clicking away on her computer.

"Abbs, I appreciate the effort, but recycling isn't going to help." Kate raised an eyebrow, checking out the boxes of paper.

"And I don't appreciate the sarcasm. I actually got a job. Well, part-time and I can do it from home while I prepare to blow Keira Gonzales away with my fashion knowledge. But this will pay well. All I have to do is write a few hundred invitations…by Monday." Abby rolled her eyes. Saying this out loud made her realize she didn't have much time to waste. She had to work quickly.

"I'm sorry…what?" Kate sounded distracted.

Abby grabbed a chair and sat next to her, lurking on the laptop screen. "What's all that about?" She pointed at the numerous pictures that Kate had neatly put in a folder and she was choosing which ones to upload to a website.

"That's my version of getting a job. Remember that camera you and Bosley bought for me a while ago? I used to play around and take photos all the time. Now I realized that some of those photos are actually good, so I'm uploading them to this place where people can download them for money and use them for commercial purposes. Like stock photos, basically." Kate smirked.

"Oh, that's a really good idea." Abby was proud. Both of them were at least making an effort and they came up with interesting ideas. "Where's Bosley?"

"Don't know. I haven't seen him after breakfast. He's probably out." Kate uploaded the last bunch of photos before she put the laptop away.

"Can't be. There was Salsa music coming out of his room when I walked in. Let's go check." Abby was a fan of trying to catch Bosley in a compromising situation. If he was being quiet, maybe there was a reason for it. Or he might just be feeling down. Either way, both Abby and Kate wanted to be there to witness it.

The girls cracked the door open a little bit before they knocked on it, to let him know they were about to lurk. They were sneaky. The thing they found was far from what they expected. Bosley was lying on his bed, comfortably surrounded by cushions, Ann-G was cuddled right next to him and he was focused on his computer screen. It even took him a while to realize that Abby was snapping her fingers between his eyes and the screen.

"Whoah. Hello to you too." He jumped up a little bit.

"You better not tell us how you just broke into the bank of _Whatever_!" Kate raised her pointy finger in the air accusingly.

"Girl, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind him using his hacking tricks right now." Abby put her hands in the air, she knew Kate was going to judge her for being so honest.

They made Bosley laugh. "Relax, ladies. It's all legal…I mean, I guess." Somehow those words still make both of the girls think that he used his hacking background to his advantage. So he decided to explain it more profoundly before he would let them know what was really going on. "Your talent is God's gift to you. What you do with it is your gift back to God." In his own wise way he wanted to say that even though he was really good at hacking, he didn't want to use it and to profit from it. At least not anymore. Then he shrugged and finalized something before he picked up his mobile and showed the final thing to the girls.

"Wow! I've never even though of it. Is that like…an application? It's awesome. It could benefit so many people. Can I download it?" Kate said enthusiastically.

"Not so fast, Miss Prince." Bosley took his phone back into his hands and enjoyed the outcome of all those late-night hours or hard work with codes and testing. "I have to test it on different phones, then I have to alter the code so that it doesn't bug out and then I have to submit the final product to a company and maybe hope to hear back from them. But if they buy it from me, let's just say that we wouldn't need to worry about anything. And I'm taking you shopping, all of you, Angels!" He smirked in a very confident way.

"You're awesome!" Abby cheered in turn.

The same morning Eve woke up a little later than usual. She had nothing to do, so she enjoyed the breeze running up and down her naked legs in bed. However, all the fun was forgotten once she grabbed her laptop in bed and read the e-mails she had. One from the bank and one from a broker. Both e-mails basically told her the same thing: she was over a week late to pay the monthly installment, so she had now officially lost the thing she had been paying for. The money she had put aside all those months, she couldn't take them back anymore. And the thing was put back on the market, she knew it wouldn't take long until someone out there bought it and put an end to her strong desire to own it herself. It was now a mirage, a long lost perfect thought. She should have known that it was way too good to be granted to her, even though she worked her ass off for it. Nothing nice ever happened in Eve's life. Whenever she felt attached to something, it got ripped off her hands in the most abrupt way. She realized how silly she had been all these months, thinking she could starve herself and deprive herself from the nice clothes that Abby and Kate could afford, just to spend 95% of her money on this thing. Facts were: her money was gone and her dream was crushed.

She put the laptop aside and texted Abby first.

_Text: Yo, Abbs. Coffee on the deck? I have cookies! XOXO, E!_

Abby had been a little busy, talking to the man from the Wedding Agency, so she had texted back shortly.

_Text: Can't. Cya tonight the restaurant. XOXO, A!_

Eve rolled her eyes and texted Kate instead.

_Text: Kate, want to come grocery shopping with me? XOXO, E!_

A few minutes later Kate replied back.

_Text: Sorry, I'm in the middle of something. Maybe tomorrow? XOXO, K!_

Eve rolled her eyes, wondering if the girls were upset about the previous night when they failed to bring food to the table…or rather jealous that it had been Eve who did it all. So she decided to try texting Bosley instead. She had asked him to be Team Eve and at least she had to extend a hand and invite him over, to talk about the work situation.

_Text: Bos, wanna play some basketball? XOXO, E!_

She stayed by the phone, but there was no reply. She took a shower, still no reply. Just when she was about to start mentally giving him a piece of her mind, he texted her back.

_Text: Wow, you texted this morning? Sorry, got side-tracked. Don't think basketball is a good idea right before our late evening shift at the restaurant. I'll just see you there. –Bos!_

Eve groaned loudly, throwing her bottle of water against the wall in the tiny little bedroom of the boat. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that everyone was annoying her at the moment. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she wasn't upset, but rather affected by (E)'s whole shenanigan scheme lately.

Right as she was getting dressed up to go hang out on her own, she received another text. It couldn't be either one of the Angels and it wasn't Charlie. Also, given Eve's limited friendships, there was only one other person who could be reaching out and Eve was sure she wouldn't like it. Her hand trembled as she picked up the phone from the night-stand by the bed, expecting it to be her nameless bully.

_Text: Eve, hi! It's Danny, feel free to call me Danny-the-nanny as of today! Thank you so much for suggesting this job, the kids are awesome and I had much more fun taking care of them than I ever did at the stupid Slurpee stand by the beach. The family hired me officially and they will be paying me about three times more than my previous salary, while my work hours would be seriously reduced, so I can focus on my studies. You're awesome, I'm very thankful for your help. We should hang out sometime. I owe you big time! Danny._

That finally helped Eve relax and smile, at least for the next few minutes. Someone out there in this world didn't know about her issues and he was actually telling her that she was awesome, as far from the truth as this might have really been. But she felt proud that she helped the guy. He deserved it.

Looking inside her closet, her eyes were then drawn to a little colorful bracelet that was set between her clothes. She was sure it wasn't hers. Even if it was, she would have never put it there. She usually her jewelry in its own drawer. She picked it up and shrugged. It must be either Kate or Abby's. The best way to figure it out was to wear it tonight for work and then return it to the owner. And it also matched the colors of her dress, so it was all perfect. The majority of it was green and there was a little bit of yellow and a little white on it too.

Eve spent the next hour grocery shopping and once she was done picking up fruit and vegetables, she took them to Abby's apartment, it being the only place with an actual fridge.

"Santa is here!" Abby cheered loudly when she opened the door for Eve, appreciating the fact that Eve even bothered ringing the bell instead of breaking and entering with ease.

Eve walked in and she put everything in the fridge. Bosley came to greet her, but there was tension. He said two words before he walked out to the terrace with his laptop, working on his codes.

Kate had an unexpected reaction. She opened the kitchen door with a huge smile that faded away insanely fast. She gasped really loud and she swore underneath her breath.

"You don't like broccoli?" Eve raised an eyebrow, realizing Kate was staring right in her hands as she was taking the packages out of the shopping bag and putting them on the shelves of the fridge.

"No…no…no…" Kate shook her head and walked out of the kitchen, looking pale and tortured.

"Oh-kay…" Eve cringed, wondering what was so wrong with the said vegetable. "She can have a salad or something. Such nerves for such a young girl!" She tried to sound funny, but Abby was already on her way out, chasing after Kate.

"Since when do you dislike broccoli?" Abby questioned.

"I don't…" Kate shrugged weirdly, making her blonde friend feel even blonder, as she wasn't able to understand what was going on.

Eve walked out on the terrace too, joining all three of the Angels. Bosley stood up and checked Kate's pale face.

"I forgot to ask you guys. Whose bracelet is it? Abby, I suppose it's yours." Eve asked innocently, but it only served to make Kate even paler.

"Kate, do you want some coffee, maybe?" Bosley said nicely, extending his hands to Kate and she suddenly leaned into him in a hug, as if she was holding on to him. She remained silent. It felt like she was trembling.

"Yeah, you look like you just saw a ghost." Abby laughed, once again her words escaped her mouth quicker than she could realize. She looked at Eve who was standing there, baffled. "Wait, that bracelet isn't mine, but I've seen it before. Somewhere…" She trailed off, all in thought.

"Kate, you're shaking!" Bosley stated, brushing his hand up and down Kate's back.

"Wait! Isn't that the bracelet you bought last year from Las Vegas? You said you were going to give it to Glo-…" Abby didn't dare finish her sentence.

Kate exhaled and unwrapped her body from Bosley's hands. "I'll go get ready for work." She stated and walked in her room, locking the door behind her. She had to take some strong medicine to help with the headache that followed. This couldn't be happening and she knew it was not possible. Yet it seemed so real. The bracelet on Eve's hand was identical to the one Kate bought for Gloria. But why was she so affected?

That evening the four Angels dressed up nicely and walked into the restaurant, only to realize they had to wear uniforms. That was Abby's worst nightmare. She hated being dressed exactly like ten other people standing between the same four walls. But she vowed to do anything, legal that is, so she could help the team get some money.

Bosley was behind the bar with Danny, whom Eve had texted and asked if he wanted to work that night since the restaurant was still short on staff. Eve, Abby and Kate got assigned their parts of the restaurant. There was also the girl that Eve met at the fish & chips stand and she was on fire, waiting the tables one by one, but doing it fast and efficient. The restaurant manager noticed how capable she was, so one hour into the job she was already being offered a place as a waitress there, full time. The money she would get were times better than what she was getting by selling chips to tourists. She walked up to Eve and thanked her, making Eve feel a little more proud. Two people had thanked her that day. Yet her own friends felt a little further away.

At one point Abby bumped into someone she knew from Manhattan. She looked away and took a deep breath, realizing she had to assist on his table.

"Everything alright?" Eve nudged Abby, as if to urge her to at least pretend like she was working.

"Yeah… No. I know this guy. Long story." Abby shrugged sadly.

"It's fine. I'll cover for you. Go to the back-room, get some water. And check in on Kate. She looked really upset earlier. I have no idea why." Eve almost commanded, yet her voice was so soft. She was starting to form those leadership qualities and Abby saw it clearly. Whenever Eve said something, it came out as a suggestion, so soft-spoken and sweet, yet it was nearly something mandatory and there was often no way out of it.

While Eve covered her own area, plus Abby's tables, the blonde Angel found Kate in the back-room too, sitting on a box of wine and pouting.

"What's wrong?" Abby tried to ask, but Kate just shrugged away and walked out without a word. "PMS is a bitch!" Abby rolled her eyes, it was the best explanation to Kate's sudden primadonna behavior.

When Eve finally took a few minutes off for herself, she was alone in the back-room. She opened the little drawer where she had put her clothes and belongings while she worked. Inside she found a pair of green earrings and she shrugged, figuring they must have been part of her work costume and she just didn't pay enough attention to put them on earlier, so she did it now that she found them. She found her bottle of water and took a long sip. It felt much warmer and it was weird because the air-conditioning was working perfectly and the bottle was icy cold when she walked in for her shift at the restaurant. Yet an hour and a half later it was warm. She didn't really care, though. It was enough to satisfy her thirst before she continued working. She couldn't help but notice a weird taste, but she blamed it on the water being from some new brand that she had never tried before. Maybe it was just more mineralized. Although, it tasted as if there was dust, something fine and tiny was twirling around the bottle, dissolving. She ignored that fact and put the water away so she could finish drinking it later.

Around midnight nobody was ordering food anymore. People remained in their seats, just drinking one glass after another. That's when Bosley's hard work started. There were only two bartenders available, so they had to make sure they could keep up with the endless orders. He found the job kind of fun: he got to talk to all the waitresses, but mainly what made him happy was that he spent most of his time surrounded by his Angels. And that was awesome for him.

Abby was just grabbing two cocktails from the bar and when she turned around she saw Eve coming closer to make another order. But something caught Abby's eyes and suddenly she dropped the glasses to the floor, along with her jaw.

"E-Eve? Ho-how…wh-where did you get these from?" Abby stuttered like a first grade kid at a recital.

"Get what?" Eve cringed. What was up with both Kate and Abby acting strange? "Oh, the earrings? They're cute, eh?" She smiled it off, but clearly to Abby it was a bigger deal than that.

The blonde Angel spent the next fifteen minutes locked in the bathroom, crying. Bosley was the one who figured out where Abby was, so as much as he didn't want to let the other bartender cover up for him, he knew he had to do so.

"Can I come in?" Bosley knocked on the door of the Ladies bathroom and he sighed, walking in. This wasn't how he had imagined invading any girl's privacy. "What is happening to you? And Kate? Did Eve do something to you?" He asked, but it was pointless. Abby was sobbing hard. "Here, let me hold you." He offered his hands and Abby jumped in immediately. Sometimes he thought he understood women. Other times, times like these, he realized how wrong he actually was!

"Bos, I have a really bad feeling about Eve." Abby said genuinely.

"No, please don't tell me you and Kate are about to jump Eve!?" He raised an eyebrow, bringing Abby's face against his, so she could see he was being absolutely serious. "You know she's going to whoop your asses, right?"

"It's not about fighting, Bos. She's just…weird. I've seen it before. Back in Manhattan I knew so many girls who changed who they were and they became something I couldn't stand. There's no way Eve would turn out to be one of them. She wasn't like that before!" Abby dived into his hands again. She loved it when he hugged her and she wasn't sure how long she could keep doing this. She thought that if one day Bosley and Eve got together, she would have to stop being so close to him, even though it was in a purely friendly way.

"She's been through a lot. Cut her some slack. She already said she was having a hard time right now. Remember how she asked us not to invade her privacy? Just give her time." Bosley's plan sounded silly, but it was the only thing he could suggest.

Abby just shrugged. He didn't understand her. She was done trying to get to him. He was clearly going to defend Eve, no matter how weird the girl had been acting recently.

They walked out of the bathroom and one of the customers saw them. Even though it didn't seem to be a huge deal at the moment, almost two hours later when the restaurant closed, the manager brought it up.

"Good job, everyone. Except maybe the blonde girl and the Latino guy being caught having sex in the restroom which is only for the guests!" The manager shot them a glance and Eve nearly jumped in her seat.

"What? No! She was upset, I just comforted her." Bosley panicked.

"In the women's restroom?" The manager demanded. He was once young too, so he overlooked the drama. Then he continued with giving a white envelope to each one of the waitresses and bartenders.

The Angels walked out of the restaurant with 250 dollars each. It wasn't bad for just a few hours of serving. Except that Abby fell on the floor once, in front of everyone, slipping over a water puddle. Kate had poured soup on one of the guests, but her excuse was that the man at least ordered the soup, so it wasn't like he didn't like what he was served. Bosley…he had his own issues.

Eve walked by his side and she noticed how he took a bunch of papers from his pockets and he made a big paper-ball from them and threw them in a nearby trash bin on the street.

"What was that?" Eve asked curiously.

"Girls' phone numbers." Bosley replied honestly.

"Wow!" Abby gasped loudly.

"And you threw them away just like that!?" Kate couldn't believe.

"Last year I would have gone through all the names on the list. Twice, maybe." He referred to his Playboy days. Abby and Kate had seen him with a different girl every night before. Now he put his hand around Eve's waist, bringing her closer as they walked towards the main street. It was way after midnight, the public transport wasn't working anymore and they had no cars. So they all had to walk back home that night after work. "This year, I don't even care." He added a few more words about the phone numbers while holding Eve close.

Eve and Kate glanced at them in annoyance. Both girls had a reason to be upset with Eve, once again. But Eve had no idea.

When they reached the point where they had to separate and Eve had to walk in the other direction, towards her boat, she stopped them all and looked at Bosley.

"Uh, you should probably come over tonight. I mean, you left your…" She looked left and right, trying to think of something. "Just come sleep at the boat, okay?" She finally came out and asked him, blushing a little bit.

"Sure." He gave Abby and Kate a hug after they both insisted on walking to Abby's apartment on their own.

When the lights in Abby's room went off, she decided to bring up the thing that had been bothering her for a few hours. Kate was going to sleep next to her, they figured that with Eve's temper it wasn't a safe bet to say that she won't wake up at night and decide to kick Bosley out again.

"The bracelet…wasn't it the one you-…?" Abby trailed off.

"Yes" Kate gulped and sighed. "The earrings?" She asked in turn.

"Same." Abby's voice was weak. "You know it's absolutely impossible that Eve would have them…unless she…"

"No! There's no way she did that. She's not _that_ psycho!" Kate suddenly replied.

"I know, but this is creepy. How does she have both of those things and why did she flaunt them in front of us today? Do you think that maybe she's playing games with us?" Abby yawned, feeling tired.

"I don't know. Eve's acting weird. But I don't think she would ever do something so sick and twisted. I was literally about to throw up this morning when I saw the bracelet. And I know how upset those earrings made you. She acts as if she doesn't even know what they really are…" Kate yawned as well. Her foot was hurting. The work shoes were terribly uncomfortable.

"Maybe that's it. What if she doesn't know? She was out of it when we put those items in." Abby didn't use more words. It was hurting her to even think of that day. Everything she said was cryptic, yet Kate understood it all.

"That day she was like…on another planet. She cried her eyes out. I don't even think she remembers the things _she_ put inside." Kate added.

Just a minute later both girls were sleeping. What was that "place" where they put those items in? Neither one of them spoke of it, other than a very subtle mention.

Meanwhile at the boat Bosley was once again in Eve's bed. Hot-and-cold continued to be the game of choice. Yet this time Eve was a little more hot than usual.

"Can I sleep in your shirt?" She started to bat her eyelashes at him.

"You can even sleep without a shirt, if you want." He smiled, but his words came out wrong. "I mean, anything for you, you know?"

"Bos…" Eve's voice was weak, but she had something on her mind. "I need to talk to you about some stuff. But you can't tell the girls. I don't want to put them in any danger."

"Of course. You can trust me. I'll take a shower and then we can get comfortable and talk about it, alright?" His hand brushed against her shoulder and it made her relax and nod in agreement.

However, just as he entered the tiny bathroom, Eve received another message.

_Text: The fish gets caught by the mouth…so if you don't want to get caught, keep your mouth shut. (E)"_

Eve light up the little candle that she used at night, instead of using electricity. She looked around the room, but she didn't see any surveillance or recording was it possible that (E) knew exactly what was going on then?

"Oh. Is _that _what it is?" Bosley smirked, walking out of the bathroom and being welcomed by Eve in bed, with a vanilla scented candle next to her.

Eve moved to the side of the bed, making enough space for him to join her. "No. I wasn't suggesting anything…cheeky. I just…" She trailed off. Since (E) knew that Eve wanted to tell Bosley the truth, maybe now it wasn't such a good idea to do it after being warned.

"Then what is it, Princess…tell me?" He said soothingly, holding her tiny frame with one hand. He could feel her heartbeat fast.

"Princess?" Her face formed a smile and he could see the outline of her mouth and lips as the light from the candle hit the right features of her face. "It's nothing. I just wanted to say that I had fun today at the restaurant. It was a nice way to get quick cash. And the girl who gave me all the fish and chips the other day, she got offered a job there. I think Danny might also be a bartender a few times during the week. And the four of us could help out in the weekends, that's what the manager said. And on Monday we have the other job interview. Everything is going to be alright." She was trying to send him a message very subtly. He had to trust her that things will work out in the end, even though she had no idea how she would accomplish that. Her fingers brushed against his, she held his hand under the blankets and she squeezed it tight, as if to emphasize on her next words. "Just have faith in me!" She said in the end.

Bosley caught the reference. Was she trying to warn him? She seemed a little nervous. He just nodded and held her until she would fall asleep. Not even half an hour later he felt her moving around and almost curling into a ball.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked silently, wondering if she was shifting in her sleep or she hadn't yet been able to doze off.

"My stomach hurts. A lot. I don't know why. I didn't drink alcohol or anything." She pressed her hand on her stomach and cringed.

"Do you want some water? Did you eat anything today?" He thought of the two things that could be the reason for her pain.

"No. I don't feel like drinking anything. And I didn't eat…I mean, I forgot. I did stuff and it was too hot all day, so I didn't even remember to get any food." She said honestly.

"Eve, you can't go a day without food." Bosley's voice came off as if he was talking to a child. "I'll get you some cookies and water now."

"No!" She pulled him back into the bed as she felt him trying to stand up. "I have this bad taste in my mouth. I drank some disgusting water today and I can still feel it."

"What water? Oh that bottle you had at work? But it tastes just like the one we always drink, it's just a different bottle." Bosley had seen the bottle, he had tried the same water and he knew the taste was the same.

"Oh, no! This one tasted like sand. Then it felt like the sand got stuck on my lungs after I drank it!" She said dramatically.

"Eve, it's practically impossible to get sand on your lungs when you drink mineral water from a bottle." He looked at her weirdly. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm serious. I feel nauseous and it's like there's something stuck in my mouth, as if I drank water from the sea. Don't ever buy that brand again. It sucks. Okay?" She was more than sure that the water was bad.

"You're overreacting. It probably tasted bad because you were tired and you didn't eat anything all day long. The water is just fine, but if you insist then I won't buy that brand anymore." He shrugged.

Eve kept fidgeting some more and he could tell she was in pain. When she finally dozed off, she murmured in her sleep, she let out a few sighs and he was sure she was torturing herself and she didn't want him to worry if she explained that the pain was too much. Maybe she needed to have another appointment with the doctor. He knew Eve was way too proud to be moping about pain, so no matter how sick she was, she wouldn't let anyone else know about it.

He made sure she was sleeping deeply, covered with the tiny blanket. Quickly after that he fell asleep too.

When the sun came up the next morning Eve rubbed her eyes lazily. She jumped off the bed, leaving Bosley to have a little more time to sleep. Her eyes set on the calendar on the wall of her tiny bedroom: June 16. With a deep sigh she walked to the improvised kitchen, preparing the best she could for breakfast: cookies dipped in Nutella and peach juice poured in two glasses. Simple and yummy. But the current date didn't want to escape her mind. Father's Day…Eve didn't even remember celebrating it with her dad. She had been just five when she lost him, along with everything else she had in life. Since then it had been a constant struggle. Until that day she was fine. Yet now that she thought about it, she wasn't all that fine after all. All those years of experience, being on her own, fending for herself, they only taught her how to be strong and how to suppress that feeling that she needed a father, a family, a strong male figure in her life, guiding her through good and bad times. And that, up until a week ago, had been Charlie. Eve grabbed her phone without much thinking and she dialed Charlie's number. She wasn't bitter about being fired. She needed some closure. But it went straight to voice-mail and she frowned. She hoped she could have talked to him in real time, but leaving a voice message was the best option she had at the moment.

"Charlie? Hi, it's me, Eve. I was one of the Angels. I mean, you probably remember, it was just last week. I don't mean to say that you're old or anything. Or maybe you are, I mean, I never saw you. Wait, that's not meant in an offensive way. If it helps, you totally have a youthful voice! Anyway…uh, I just wanted to…" She trailed off, wrapped in a net of her own random blabbing. "It's June 16th and I know you don't like me anymore, but for a few months you've been like a father figure to me. So I just wanted to say happy Father's Day. I would have sent you a present, but I don't know your address. And I don't have a lot of money. So forgive me for not being able to treat you as generously as you've always treated me. I uh, I wanted to say that I appreciate everything you ever did for me and I'm not bitter about the whole firing thing. I deserved it, I guess we all did." She shrugged and thought to herself for a moment. "So what I'm trying to say is that you've taught me a lot and I know I've been a pain in your ass sometimes, maybe more times than I realize, but I never meant to cause you pain or to upset you, so I'm sorry if it turned out this way in the end. You're a strong person who taught me how to be strong too, but you also taught me how to confide and confess. I miss working for you and no, I'm not begging for my job back. I just miss even hearing your voice. Can you, maybe…call me some day? Or leave me a voice message? Even an angry one. I'm sorry to be bothering you today, but I have no one else to call, you know. You uh…it feels…I mean…there's…I just…it's like…I really miss you, Charlie!" She ended off silently. It was very rare for Eve to get so attached to someone. She had the Angels now, but losing Charlie was hurting her and on that specific day she realized how much she had lost. Not just a boss…she lost someone who almost felt like a father to her!

Bosley woke up right after Eve, so when he walked around the boat to find where she was, he overheard Eve's voice message and he couldn't stop smiling. There she was, the real Eve, the girl who was attached and not afraid to admit it. However, he didn't want to startle her. He stood quietly behind the door until he was sure Eve was done with the phone.

"Good morning, beautiful." He murmured sleepily, finally joining her in the kitchen.

"Good morning, handsome." She smiled brightly, grabbing a little tray with the breakfast and walking towards the deck.

In his mind he was smiling like a little boy. Beautiful? Handsome? They sounded like newlyweds on their honeymoon. He wouldn't mind that, not at all!

"Eve, last night you were going to tell me-…" Bosley started, but she interrupted him by giving him a glance. He knew that face. It was the face Eve did when she was on a mission, when she couldn't speak, when her identity was about to be compromised. So he shut up and drank the juice from his glass.

She just smiled it off and continued eating as if he hadn't brought it up. A few minutes later she asked if he wanted to have another glass of juice and she walked inside to grab him some. When she joined him back on the deck she gave him the glass with a smirk. It was early in the morning, but the sun was very bright, as every other morning in Miami. So Bosley felt thirsty and it only took him about a few seconds to finish drinking the second glass of juice. He enjoyed it, even though it wasn't cold, since Eve didn't have a fridge. He closed his eyes when he drank the last sip and he opened them just before he would put the glass down. Something caught his attention. On the inside of the glass, on the bottom, there was something written in permanent highlighter.

_"Not here!"_ The text said and without making it obvious he shot a glance at Eve who kept on smiling at him as if nothing was happening. Clearly she couldn't speak, nor warn him about something. But why? Was she being watched? Was something going on?

"So, any plans for today?" She asked him casually.

"Not really. But there's something I wanted to discuss with you." His words made her shuffle in her seat, but he quickly let her know what he meant. "I agree with you that the girls shouldn't feel bad for the other night, about the jobs and all that. Just for the record, I also feel bad. That's why I came up with something." He gave his mobile phone to Eve and she tested this new application that he had been working on.

"Wait, that's a Beta version. And it's new. Bosley! Did you create this? That's impressive!" Eve squealed, the idea was brilliant.

"Yes, I worked on it yesterday. That's why I couldn't meet you before work, by the way. I was testing it out and so did Abby and Kate. Tomorrow is Monday, so I'm going to submit it to a company and see if they pick it up. This can get me quick cash, it's a start before I get a real job." He said proudly.

"Oh, Bos!" She gushed into him and felt his hand instantly reach over her shoulder, holding her close. "I need you." She whispered in his ear. If someone had a camera or a microphone set on the boat, they wouldn't be able to register Eve's words at that moment.

"Be strong." He whispered back, looking into her eyes. He saw pain, but also pride, maybe a little worry too. He could never stick just one word, one emotion, one adjective to Eve, it wouldn't be enough to describe her.

At the same time Abby and Kate were hopping on the boat and they saw them cuddled on the mattress that was always on the deck. Clearly Bosley slept in Eve's bed last night. The girls were still upset over whatever reason they had, but at least they decided to act normal.

"Hey there." Abby greeted awkwardly, plopping numerous pieces of paper on the floor and sitting next to them.

"Wow. A little ahead of things, maybe?" Bosley pointed at the Wedding Invitations. Trust Abby to be absolutely obvious about the things she was trying to say. Everyone knew that Abby had a thing for Eve and Bosley being together. But writing their invitations was a going a little too far.

"What? Oh this? No. It's a work thing. You know how I love calligraphy, so one guy asked me if I could help him with those invitations and he's going to pay me. All I have to do is, uh…manage a few hundred of those little papers." Abby stated.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Eve looked at the papers, picking up one that was already written and checking out how beautiful the letters were. "I'll have you in mind, in case I need such thing in the future." Eve smiled brightly. Bosley had mentioned something, so she mentioned something too. At that moment she needed all of the Angels on her side, not against her. "I love your idea, it's creative and it looks like so much fun to write those, although I'm sure a few hundred of them might be a little too much."

"Well, if you're good at something – don't do it for free!" Abby winked at Eve.

"Eve, do you mind if I use your laptop for a second?" Kate finally spoke up as well and Eve brought her laptop outside.

"Wait, I got my password wrong." Eve muttered, typing it once again, but she got the same warning that her password was incorrect. "I don't understand…"

"Mind the caps lock." Bosley's advice came off as an insult to Eve's intelligence.

"I'm not an idiot, okay!?" Eve spat back at him.

"Whoa, easy girl." He chuckled and reached his hands out. "Let me try?" He asked softly, typing her password on the computer.

"How do you even know my password!?" Eve gasped. She didn't care if someone knew her password and accessed her files. She was just surprised that he knew it since she never told him what it was.

"Let's just say I'm really good with my eyes. I've seen you type it when you were near me, so I figured out the letters. And I mean, come on…it wasn't that hard to crack anyway." He winked at her, referring to the fact that there was the name "Gloria" in it.

"Just hack it." Eve shrugged when she realized her password wasn't going to work.

Bosley put a USB key into the port and five seconds later the desktop of Eve's computer was welcoming him with a picture that made his jaw drop. There was a shady dude grinding against a girl whose legs were wrapped around his waist while she was sitting on top of a poorly lit bar, surrounded by smoky air. Bosley didn't know who the guy was, nor did he care. But seeing the facial features of the girl broke his heart. There was also a time stamp on the photo, it was taken the night she kicked him out of the boat, a couple of hours after that happened.

"Bos, did you get in?" Eve asked, pulling her body near him so she could check out the screen. Her jaw also dropped when she saw the photo. She had no memory of that night, nor did she know such picture even existed. To top it all. This was certainly not the desktop picture she had just the previous day. "What the…" She stuttered, keeping her eyes on the screen. That was her frame, her dress, her shoes. But that was definitely not who Eve was. She would have never acted so improper, especially now that she was a little more aware of where her heart stood.

"Is that why you asked me to trust you? You said you couldn't tell me right now. Why are you doing this? Why do you keep hurting people?" Bosley came on to her harshly, but he kept his voice low so the other girls wouldn't jump into their business once again.

"No. I can explain…" Eve's words were interrupted by a video that popped up on her laptop screen. It was from the news on TV, the morning after that unfortunate night.

_"Good morning, Miami. Among other news today, we were shocked to hear that a man in his 30's was found sliced and stabbed in different places of his body, late last night at Keys Bar. Unofficial information is that the man was engaging in improper behavior with a young brunette in the men's toilet of the bar. They were noticed walking in together and when a staff member finished his shift and checked the toilets for customers before closing the bar, he found the man's body on the floor, covered in blood. Police are still waiting on information that could help them track down the suspect. All that is known is that the woman was wearing a short dress with a bright color. As of this moment we have no more information, but we will keep you updated. Now on to the brighter news-…"_

Eve was in mere shock after hearing those things. Her mind only let her remember a few things: she was holding a knife and there was a huge mirror, so it was possible she was in the men's bathroom. She remembered pulling her dress down a few times that night, so that meant it must have been short and that was fitting the suspect outline.

Bosley wanted to freak out, but he remained calm. Abby and Kate hadn't seen the desktop picture yet, so this was just between Bosley and Eve. And Eve appreciated that he didn't rat her out to the girls.

"What a freak should someone be to do something so cruel!?" Abby commented on the piece of news.

"Kate, why did you need the laptop?" Bosley changed the topic and put a blank screen as desktop, closing the video file before he let Kate have the laptop.

"Oh, yesterday I uploaded a whole bunch of photos that I've taken with my camera. I just want to check if people bought any of them. It's my own way of getting quick cash." Kate replied while logging on to her online account. "Wow, okay. My balance is up to 76 dollars, just for one night while I was sleeping. Not bad!"

"That's awesome, Kate!" Eve cheered for her, but Kate noticed that Eve still had the green bracelet on her hand, so she wasn't too bubbly with Eve. It felt weird.

Eve noticed Kate's silence, but at least Abby seemed to want to talk, so she turned her attention to the blonde Angel instead. "I'm sure you don't want me to bring this up, but do you plan on visiting your dad today?"

"Huh? Why would I visit him today?" Abby only took a second to look up at Eve before she continued writing the invitations. "Plus, visiting day is only Thursday. You know how it works in jail." She couldn't help but be a little hostile too.

"But today…" Eve checked the calendar on her mobile just to make sure she had the right date in mind.

"It's Father's Day." Bosley already knew, he had heard Eve's voice-mail to Charlie.

"Oh? Well I'm sure my old man would be just as happy to _not_ see me as any other day of my life." Abby shrugged, dismissing any possibility of visiting him.

"I'm not doing anything either!" Kate shrugged when she saw Eve glaring at her too.

Eve's attention finally got set on Bosley. "Don't even think about it! I'm not calling those people. No!" Bosley replied, already knowing that Eve would nag him to call his parents in Puerto Rico.

All Eve could do was shrug. Clearly she had nobody to call. But in her mind her friends were being a little too ignorant. Yes, things might be complicated in their families, but at least they had families. They didn't fully understand the importance of that fact. That was why they didn't even care enough to talk to their fathers.

"I have to go now. I know none of us got offered a full-time job at the restaurant from last night, but I will go back there and try to figure out if they need at least one more helping hand tonight. You guys already have your ideas and projects. I'll see you tomorrow morning for the interview with Keira Gonzales." Eve waved at them, walking back inside to grab some stuff for the day.

"Just don't wear that bracelet!" Kate called out.

"And that green necklace!" Abby added weirdly.

Eve breezed by Abby's side, stopping close to her just for a second, but long enough to lean in and grab something from Abby's handbag that was lying open on the floor.

When she opened her closet, a few things fell out of it, so she quickly folded them again before putting them back in. It was a surprise to see some of the items. At first she thought she had forgotten them, but then she realized she had never seen them before. There were a few pieces of jewelry, a few postcards, a key, a lipstick, a pair of shoes, a dress, a hairbrush and other stuff. She shrugged it off, assuming they belonged to Abby or Kate. The girls constantly borrowed stuff from each other. They didn't even care who owned them, they just shared the things they had.

She picked out the dress that she hadn't seen before. She figured that if the girls left it there, they wouldn't mind Eve wearing it for a day. However, she put another dress on while she stuffed the new one in an oversized handbag. She figured she would rather change her clothes at some point, than stay with the same dress all day and feel sweaty and gross. Usually Eve didn't like to make plans, but when it came to clothes she always thought ahead. She liked to be a girly girl and more than anything else in the world she valued good hygiene, so whenever it was boiling hot in Miami she liked to have a back-up set of clothes for the rest of the day.

Once she walked back on the deck, Bosley figured it wasn't the best time to confront Eve about her slutty ways, so he just watched her walk away. The three Angels stayed on the boat for the rest of the day, just talking and working on their projects for hours while also tanning.

Eve, however, had a plan. She went to a little shop down the road and bought herself a short blonde wig. She put on some bright red lipstick and she rode the motorcycle a little outside of Miami. She parked in front of a huge building and she walked in, going through security.

"Phone, keys, bottles of liquid, handbag…please leave them all here." A man pointed at a dirty tray on the table and Eve complied.

"Please take a few steps forward, slowly." The man pointed out the way and Eve went through the metal detector.

"ID card?" The man requested and Eve pulled out a card from her pocket.

"Name and verification, please?" The man eyed her up and down.

"Abigail May Sampson. Birthday and Social security number…" Eve spoke convincingly. The wig and the red lipstick were working. She had been very fast and handy when she grabbed Abby's ID card from her bag on the deck of the boat earlier.

"I'm here to see my father, Victor Sampson." Eve played a little annoyed. If the guards knew Abby, they would surely know that she was never happy to go visit the man. So Eve had to keep up the appearances.

"Verified." The guard said and stuck a nasty Visitor sign on Eve's clothes. She wasn't sure if he was trying to cop a feel or he just liked to be rough, but she almost bounced back when his hand hit her body, making sure the sign would stick perfectly and not fall off after a few more minutes.

Another guard was leading the way and Eve felt weird. She had been a prison inmate a while ago. There was a time when she was jealous of everyone she saw in the yard of Tallahassee Women's Correctional, wearing _Visitor_ badges. At least those visitors belonged to the outside world. She had been longing to be out there again. But now that she was a visitor herself, she felt weird. Was it greedy of her to want to be free of all the chains and ropes that were, figuratively, dangling around her feet and her neck all the time?

"Victor Sampson. You have a visitor." A guard let the man know and directed him towards the little yard where the visits happened when the weather allowed it.

Victor walked forward, he was weak and he had lost weight. Eve wouldn't notice it, because it had only been Kate who took Abby to visit the man before. Eve had no idea how he looked like. But it didn't take a genius to figure out the man was not okay.

"Abigail! My daughter! You're here!" He said happily, but the smile dropped from his face when the skinny blonde girl turned around and it was not his daughter's face. "You again? What do you want? I told you everything I know. Leave me alone. Go away. GUARDS?" He jumped as if there was a gun pointed to his forehead. He became frantic and he lost self-control easier than Eve had ever witnessed.

"Shut up! Stop yelling. It's okay, I'm one of Abby's friends. Don't get the guards involved or we both go down." Eve whispered, hoping he would comply.

"Why would I trust you?" He saw a piece of brunette hair poking from under the blonde wig.

"I'm Eve, I used to work with Abby. We got fired. Long story." Eve waved her hand in the air, realizing she didn't have enough time to explain it all. "The point is, Abby wouldn't come visit you, so I came instead. I wanted to wish you happy Father's Day. Although I realize that it's the furthest thing possible from "happy" but at least I'm trying." She shrugged. "Wait. You've never seen me before. Why did you say: _you again_? Why are you so scared of me?"

"Nothing can make me happy anymore. My little girl is in danger." The man uttered quietly. "You came here before, I know you." He replied her second question briefly and he didn't seem to want to speak about it anymore, so for the moment she let it go.

"Wait, what? Abby is fine. She just got fired. Big deal. She's doing just great!" Eve tried to cheer the man up, even though she stretched the truth by saying that Abby was quite alright.

"No." Victor looked around guiltily.

"What are you talking about?" Eve raised an eyebrow. "I just saw Abby this morning."

"She's still alive?" The man exhaled sharply.

"Of course. I'm one of her closest friends. I'll never let anything happen to her. I was by her side when she nearly drowned. I won't let go of her now!" Eve felt chills down her spine. Victor's question made her think about the wider picture. Why was he so afraid?

"Drowned? Abigail, my little daughter, she drowned? When was she drowning?" The man stood up and a guard put him back down on the bench forcefully. The man tried to shrug off the hand of the guard that was now pressed against his shoulder.

Eve laughed at his struggles. "You never attack the visitors' guards. It's one of the most important rules in jail. Sometimes they may let your visitor bring you stuff. You need them on your side. It's the general ones you need to look out for, the ones who patrol up and down the halls at night. They're sneaky. And the warden, I give you permission to assault the warden at any time you wish. They're always assholes." Eve chuckled.

"How do you know so much about jails?" Victor asked briefly. "Tell me about Abigail! I'm her father, I have the right to know. Was it that brunette woman who hurt my child?"

"I've been in jail, four years. Murder department. It wasn't fun…the girls were bitchy, the food sucked and the cells smelled bad." She said honestly. She knew exactly how to make someone relax and trust her. She was a pro in this thing. "Don't worry. We had a case in which Abby ended up nearly being drowned, but luckily for us the doctors were able to help. She's over it now. Just don't ever buy her a fish tank for her birthday. It's a sore topic."

"You don't seem like a murderer." Victor spoke from experience, he had seen many of those people around him, but Eve was definitely not falling into that category. "How can I trust that you're telling the truth?"

"Because I'm not." It was the first time Eve denied being a murderer and it felt good. "How about you stop asking me questions that start with "how" and you start answering _my_ questions instead?" She was impatient, as always. "What is going on here?"

"A brunette woman came to me a while ago. She said she was John's girlfriend and I know Abby's friend is named John. But I didn't trust her, so in the end she…well, let's say she had a few incriminating things so I was forced to give her information." The man looked around while whispering.

"Let me get this straight…You're in jail, yet you're intimidated by something that might incriminate you? I mean…seriously!?" Eve thought it was absolutely ridiculous. "What information did you give her?"

"I didn't say it was incriminating for _me_." He nodded, subtly letting her know that it had been _Abby's_ life and freedom that were on the line. That's why he gave up and spoke up. "She wanted to know everything about Abby and I fed her a few lies, but then she came back the next week and she was furious. She threatened to hurt Abigail if I didn't tell her what she wanted to know. She was asking about Charlie more than she asked about Abigail, though. I only told her that as far as I know, Abby works for the Townsend Agency. She figured out where her apartment was, she had a copy of her identity card. That's how she came to visit me the second time, she was masked like Abby…just like you are today." Victor looked Eve up and down, still trying to make sure this wasn't the same brunette from before.

"I think someone is following us for a while now. I'm the main target, but my friends get hurt along the way too. I have a feeling our apartments have bugs and none of our conversations are private anymore." Eve gave him information in exchange for the information she received from him. "Did this mystery woman give you a name?" Somehow she was already convinced that this had been (E).

"I don't know who she was, but she was very persistent. Then she came a third time, very briefly. She told me something happened to Abby, but she never told me what exactly. I guess she meant the drowning. I've been desperately trying to reach my little girl, but she never replied the letters I kept sending her. And I couldn't warn her, because this woman is dangerous, she said that if I told anyone she would kill Abby. I couldn't risk that. But now that you're here, would you please give a message to Abby? It's important that she hears it _exactly _as I say it. Please?" Victor saw the guards shifting and he knew visiting hour was almost done.

Eve didn't want to tell Victor that Abby not only never wanted to reply his letters, but she never really opened them or read them at all. Recently Abby was into this whole _"receive an envelope, grab a lighter, light it on fire, watch it burn until the flames reach your fingertips, toss it to the floor and stomp on the very last bit of the white paper while you have a really wicked grin on your face"_ kind of phase. Kate had told Eve all about it.

"Sure. What is the message?" At least this was going to be his present for Father's Day, his daughter was about to finally receive a few words from him that wouldn't get lost in translation.

"Every little important story, Abigail, begins and ends…truth hurts!" Victor smirked victoriously.

"That's it? That's all you want to tell the daughter that you haven't seen in months? Please tell me you're joking!?" Eve was far from being impressed.

"That's all. Tell her also that I've been thinking about our vacation in the Caribbean. She was only twelve, but she was such a smart girl already. I taught her how to crack coconuts with a knife and she taught me how to speak like those girls from her school who speak really fast and in a very funny way. I hope she remembers this. Those were valuable lessons for both." Victor said in the end.

Eve wasn't getting it. Either he was drunk or maybe he was a little out of it. But even though his words sounded weird, she was still going to pass them on to Abby, like she promised. "Okay. I'm sorry it wasn't Abby here today, but at least I wanted you to have a little piece of her on this day. I think she's wrong to be pushing you away. But that's just my opinion. I have to go now, but please don't tell anyone that this wasn't really Abigail Sampson. I could get into a lot of trouble for impersonating her. Charlie no longer protects us and I'm sure you realize I'm doing something illegal here."

"Come back again. Please? Let me know how Abby is doing!" The man requested before Eve left the jail-house.

Eve took a long moment, just sitting on her motorbike at the parking outside, thinking. Charlie always had this fatherly vibe. But Victor didn't. He seemed like one of those strict parents who don't pay enough attention to their kids, exactly like Abby had described him. There was something weird about him and about the way he spoke, the words he used. Eve couldn't figure out if he was creepy, unsure if he could trust her or just weird.

She drove back to Miami and she spent the next two hours at the beach. Since she told the Angels that she would try and work at the restaurant the whole day, she figured she shouldn't go back to her boat, in case they were still there. She was right, the three of them spent the whole day on the deck and they only went home when the sun started to go down.

That's when Eve got on her motorbike again. She drove around aimlessly, at least now she had fuel to do so. At one point she stopped in front of the hospital and stood there for a while. A few days ago she did the same, the day she was searching for jobs and money. But now it was different. There was something on her mind. She took a long moment to try and convince herself why this was a terrible idea and after failing to do so, she decided to let her heart lead the way.

She walked in and went to the ER floor. Quickly she asked around for Dr. Quiteno and she was told that his shift just ended and he went home. After using her tricks to get the receptionist girl away from her computer for a moment, Eve finally got the address of the man.

She walked into a staff room after that, changing into that dress the she had grabbed from home earlier. She didn't want to continue her day with the same clothes. She already felt sweaty in them. Plus, the thing she had in mind required her to be all dressed up and pretty and the dress she changed into was much fancier than the one she had on all day long.

Soon she found herself standing in front of a big 24/7 shop. It was a Sunday evening, nothing else was open around Miami, except for bars and restaurants. She walked in and ten minutes later she was done shopping. There were a few people waiting in line, to pay their stuff, so she joined the queue, fidgeting to balance all the things in her hands. She knew she should have taken a shopping cart instead.

"Oh my God!" A male's voice was heard from behind, he must have been just a few customers behind Eve on that same queue. Then Eve heard a bottle dropping to the floor and breaking into little glass pieces that hit the metal counter of the supermarket cashier's desk and made a loud and very irritating sound. It startled Eve, but it wasn't enough to make her turn around and be a curious person to see what was going on.

"ELISABETH!?" A loud cry came out of the same man's voice.

Eve stopped breathing for a moment, wondering if she should turn around or it was maybe another one of (E)'s mind-games.

"Elisabeth…I see her…She's alive. My little girl is alive!" The man spoke frantically, clearly he was on the phone with someone else.

That was when Eve finally turned around and checked the queue. There was only one other woman there and the rest of the people were guys. The woman was above 50 years old, so there was no way she could have been mistaken for Elisabeth. So that only left Eve as a possible suspect.

Through the commotion that followed, Eve started to look around for the person who called out that name. Among the younger guys, there were a bunch of older ones, whose voice Eve could have heard. Somehow that voice had sounded familiar, even though she couldn't hear it anymore. Had he cut his phone conversation short? But since everyone was moving around and trying not to stomp on the pieces of glass with their flip-flops, Eve failed to put a face to the voice. The next thing she saw was the door being opened and the figure of a man running out of the shop. Maybe it was just Eve who was blowing this out of proportion. Not everything had to be connected to that specific Elisabeth, but it was definitely weird how an elder man nearly burst out in tears while shouting that name. She shrugged, wondering if she was imagining things after all the pressure she had been put under recently.

The man jumped in a car and wiped away a few tears. He hadn't cried since he had lost Elisabeth. But what was the connection?

He grabbed his phone and dialed the same number once again. Just a few seconds ago, when he was in the shop, he had called someone and the conversation had been something like this, just seen from another perspective…

"Elisabeth…I see her…She's alive. My little girl is alive!" The man said in a hurry.

The younger male who was on the other side of the line went numb. His heart sunk to his stomach and he couldn't process the information. It wasn't neither a good nor a bad feeling for him. He just couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Charlie, what do you mean Elisabeth is alive!? She can't be. I saw her, remember?" The young man, also known as John Bosley, finally replied back. But by the time he spoke, the elder one had already cut the conversation. Eve had turned around and Charlie saw that it wasn't Elisabeth. He freaked out and left the shop. But why did he even think this was Elisabeth? Surely Charlie knew how Eve looked like. Was she a dead ringer of Elisabeth when he saw her from behind?

Charlie waited for Bosley to pick up again. He realized the bomb he had just dropped at the guy and he had to make it right.

"What the Hell just happened, Charlie!?" Bosley picked up with some demanding words.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to freak you out like this. You wouldn't believe what just happened. I'm back in Miami for a couple of days and I just walked into a store to buy some vodka. Right in front of me there was a girl who looked exactly like Elisabeth, with her hair pulled up loosely and she wore the same dress as the one you bought for Elisabeth, the colorful one, the one I kept in my Miami mansion all these years." Charlie explained, he was a little out of breath and Bosley could tell that the previous phone call happened out of desperation and in the spur of the moment.

"That is impossible. The dress is one of a kind. Maybe you got it wrong? Plus, it's being kept under key in your house. I doubt if even I can break in and grab it. Relax, you probably saw someone who resembled her, so you convinced yourself that it was her. Have you been drinking? And please don't you ever dare to make another phone call of that sort. It was beyond creepy!" Bosley cleared his throat in annoyance.

"No, I have not been drinking! I know what I saw, I'm not hallucinating." Charlie was irritated as well. "Shut up and listen, John! It was the same exact dress, I know it. I have no idea how Eve got it, but she did and she wore it and she looked exactly like Elisabeth."

"Wait, why are we mentioning Eve!?" Bosley couldn't help but feel protective over her. He figured it slipped off of Charlie's tongue, because both named sounded a little bit alike.

"Because it was her, John! She turned around and that's when I put the phone down. It was Eve! I didn't want her to see me and to start asking questions about Elisabeth. It's safe to assume she heard everything I said to you on the phone. So expect her to start snooping around again." Charlie warned him silently.

"WOW!" Bosley was just taking a sip of water, because this conversation was not at all what he expected of Charlie. He thought the old man was calling to see how the Angels were dealing with being unemployed, broke and miserable. And instead, he got his ex-girlfriend's name thrown in his face once again. Was everyone out there to get Bosley? It certainly felt this way to him. Once Charlie confirmed that Eve was playing dress-up, Bosley spit the water back into the glass and put it away on the table, focusing all the muscles in his body to help him carry out one specific bodily function: _breathe_!

"John!?" Charlie urged him to speak.

"I just…I can't believe…It doesn't make any sense!" Bosley shook his head left and right.

"Well, you better believe it and you better tame that girl because there is enough going on as it is and I can't have her running around Miami and doing her little psycho-games on us." Charlie sounded convinced that Eve was the Devil and it made Bosley cringe. "She just walked out of the store. John, I can't even look at her right now. Make sure you fix whatever is wrong with her because you know how dangerous it is when I start hating someone, right?"

"Hating? Come on, Charlie. That's too dramatic of you to say. She isn't playing any games. I'm going to handle her, don't worry." Bosley promised.

"Then can you explain to me why she left me a heartbreaking Father's Day voice-mail this morning and then bumped into me in the store, looking exactly like my daughter, who by the way is dead!?" Charlie gritted his teeth, watching Eve get on her bike as he spoke on the phone, hidden in the darkness of his own car in the parking of the shop.

"Just trust me, it's not Eve we should look out of. Something is going on and she's being weird with us too. Now please stop talking to me, because I'm annoyed and I'm upset and I'm about to tell you a few harsh things, so before that happens let me wish you a nice evening and hang up on you because this would be the best option we have!" Bosley had a temper too, sometimes he was ruthless, even with Charlie.

At the same time Eve was walking out of the shop with a basket of little things, neatly wrapped with some sort of a colorful band, ending up with a cute little bow that she adjusted about fifty thousand times before she found it nearly impossible to load the thing on her bike.

Charlie drove away right after her and once he was back at his mansion he figured out that Elisabeth's dress was, indeed, missing from the closet.

Bosley was shaken by the phone call and he was convinced that whatever was going on with Eve, he was done being patient and giving her space. He wanted to confront her in the most casual way and to finally make her speak up. It was ridiculous how long this continued.

Eve drove down the streets, finding the address she stole from the hospital. A few more minutes of convincing herself that she shouldn't do it and she couldn't be more sure that she wanted to do it anyway. She held the basket in front of her while walking up the stairs of the beautiful residential building. There were flowers on the stairs and she wondered how come nobody ever stole them. And then there it was, apartment C-12, the Quiteno Family. She sighed, feeling something weird in her stomach. It was almost as if her heart had dropped down and it was bouncing around in her stomach instead.

She took a few steps back, still knowing she had time to back off. But Eve French never backs off. No! Her hand pulled up and knocked on the door, a little hesitantly.

"Who is it?" A soft female voice sounded from the inside.

"A girl…" Eve replied in the lamest possible way.

The woman opened the door and saw the basket first, then Eve's face poking behind it, somewhere between the bow and the tap of the bottle of expensive wine that was sticking up among the other items.

"I know this is weird. But uh, I'm a patient of Dr. Quiteno and I just wanted to bring him this and to thank him for everything he's done for me." Eve nearly stuttered and it brought a huge smile on the woman's face.

The doctor was right behind the woman and he heard Eve's words. He cracked the door open a little more. "Good evening, Miss French. You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble. But I appreciate it." He said in his usual sweet way and Eve almost envisioned herself throwing her arms around his neck in a very platonic and daughterly way.

"Oh, this is _her_?" The woman looked at him.

"She knows!?" Eve panicked. "I thought we had the whole doctor-patient confidentiality thing. You know, like in the movies!"

"Don't get upset. Meet my wife Moira. And this is Eve French." He introduced them briefly.

"It's nice to meet you in person. I don't know any details. I just know that my husband wasn't home one entire night due to a special emergency at the hospital and I saw your name on one of the folders he brought home the next morning. He said he was working a case in the ER and it was serious." The wife extended her hand for an elegant handshake as she explained.

"Oh, right. The night when my friend Abby nearly drowned. I'm so grateful to Dr. Quiteno for all the help he provided. I was told he wasn't even supposed to work that night. He's just an amazing man." Eve remembered this in the last detail.

"Wait, how do you know where I live?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"I pulled one of my private detective stunts." Eve winked without saying anything else. But then there was a moment of awkward silence. Okay, she already thanked him, gave him the basket and also met his wife. She had the feeling it was about time she should leave. Yet something was holding her back. She took a step back, but then stopped in place. She would explain herself before she turned her back to walk away.

"I know this is very random of me and you may not even care about me outside of the hospital and I'm totally invading your privacy right now. But I just really wanted to thank you and to wish you happy Father's Day because I guess you're a father? I mean, you probably have awesome kids who adore you. And you're really good at talking to people, so those must be some lucky kids to have you in their lives. And yeah, I don't remember how it felt like to have a father, but you were the closest thing to it, I'm sure. You and my ex-boss. And I felt like, I mean, it's been years, I kind of wanted to maybe give back and let you know that I think that if you're anyone's father you must be a great dad. Wait, I already said this. I mean, my point is…Thank you for listening to me and for trying to help!" Eve's shoulders rose up in the air and her cheeks turned a rosy red color.

The wife chuckled lightly. She didn't even feel jealous that some hot and young girl was practically stalking her husband. It was obvious that Eve was being genuine.

Dr. Quiteno already knew that Eve was an orphan and just the fact that she mentioned that she felt him as close as a fatherly figure, it broke his heart in tiny pieces and it made him proud to know her.

"You can thank me by joining me and my family for dinner tonight. You can meet my children. You're welcome in this home, any time you need." The man briefly looked towards his wife who was also nodding in agreement to his words.

"Oh, it was not my intention to interrupt a family gathering…" Eve trailed off. She didn't even know what that felt like. There wasn't a single memory in her mind that was connected to a family dinner.

"Come in. We would love to have you here. Unless you have other plans?" The wife spoke.

Eve thought for a moment. She never really made plans. She went with the flow. Usually she was gathering with the Angels in the evening, but since she already told them she would work tonight, she had nothing else to do on her own. So it was either going to the boat, being alone or getting busted for the lie about the work at the restaurant and being forced to tell more lies to cover that one up…not to mention how she had to face Bosley and explain to him why she was being a slut on a photo that was on her desktop and it was taken the night she kicked him out of her boat. Her other option was staying at the Quiteno apartment and having a family dinner on such a beautiful family holiday. She didn't even pretend like she was thinking which option she would rather take.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled, walking in.

The kitchen was not at all how she expected it. The man was a doctor, so she thought he lived in a white apartment, white kitchen, white floor, white table. Just like a hospital. But she was pleasantly surprised to learn that there were bright colors everywhere and the apartment was arranged in a very tasteful way. Moira was an interior designer, that explained it all. It also explained why the family seemed to have so much money and comfort. They deserved it and they were definitely working hard for it.

The children were a 17 year old boy and a 14 year old girl. Eve quickly found common ground with them, speaking about cars with the boy and dresses with the girl. She mentioned that on the following day she would have an interview for a job at Miami Mode Magazine and she was officially the girl's new role-model in life.

The dinner went on calmly. It was just like the movies and up until that night Eve was sure that every Hollywood production was extremely manipulated so that everyone would smile and laugh and have a good time. But being with the Quiteno family showed her that such moments really did exist. It also made her a little sad that she never got to experience those moments with her own family, or at least not that she remembered any of it since she was only five when she was already alone in this world.

By the end of the dinner Eve figured she should let the family have a little time alone, so she thanked them in a very polite manner, but she excused herself so she could leave. The doctor stood up to walk her to the door, he needed to ask her a few things.

"It was a pleasure having you here with us. You can visit whenever you want. My wife loves cooking and the more people we have on the table, the better. You should bring your three friends too…the _Angels_, right?" He smiled at her.

"Thank you once again for having me here. Please don't make such hard to resist suggestions. I might want to do this on a regular basis. Your family is amazing and I was right, you're an amazing father." Eve nearly had tears in her eyes, from the happy emotions that were brewing inside of her. "Oh, no. The Angels and I are not really okay right now. It's complicated. I don't want to bother you. There's some drama going on so they occasionally dislike me. I'll be fine." Eve's last words sounded like she wasn't doing so fine after all.

"Have you been taking your medicine?" The man couldn't help but notice the bags under Eve's eyes. "You don't seem like you've been having enough sleep."

"Nope. I took maybe two of those pills you gave me, but they made me feel sick. I rejected food after that. They screwed up my vision and my hands were sweating all the time. No offense, but they weren't working for me, so I ignored them." Eve adjusted the strap of her bag on one shoulder as she spoke.

"They don't have any side effects. Honestly, they are just herbs. Think of them as tea bags, just in the form of a pill. Instead of drinking the tea, you take the pill. They are completely harmless." He raised an eyebrow. "Did you take anything else, I mean, other medicine?"

"No, I only took two pills. Abby grabbed those vitamins you gave me. But I won't use the pills either. Do you want me to give them to you and you can give them to someone else?" Eve suggested, always trying to help out other people.

"It's alright. Keep them. But I repeat that those are just harmless little cylinders full of herbs. If you feel like you need some energy, just take one. Try them one more time. I promise you, they're going to help you feel better!" He kept pushing it and she felt weird that she just told him how she had been sick and unable to eat, feeling dizzy and weak, yet there he was, still telling her they were harmless and practically ordering her to continue taking them. But she didn't want to be rude, so she just nodded. Surely she would throw them off board, though!

Once Eve returned to the boat, she found someone in her bed. It was dark, she couldn't see who it was, other than recognizing it was a man. She pulled her gun out and walked near, pointing it at the person's head.

"Eve, what are you doing!?" Bosley jumped up, feeling a revolver against his forehead.

"Bosley! What are you doing here?" She breathed in sharply.

"We need to talk. And we're going to do it. Here. Now. Tonight!" His voice was demanding.

"Would you like another glass of juice!?" She gritted her teeth. What was it that he didn't get about the words _NOT HERE_!?

Eve quickly pulled her dress off, in the dark, behind the door of the wardrobe. She put on some leggings and one of Kate's shirts, she wanted to be comfortable at home.

Bosley got up from the bed, he grabbed her hand and walked her out of the boat. They ended up walking to the beach, where only the sound of the waves was surrounding them. Their mobile phones and all other electronic devices were not around them.

"Look, I'm done being patient. I care about you more than you could imagine. But you have to start trusting me. Lies did just cost us our job. Do you want it to cost our lives too!?" He said somewhat calmly, somewhat upset.

"How much do you know already?" She wasn't stupid. Bosley let out something about their lives being threatened, so clearly he knew something was going on.

"I know someone is messing with you. I just can't figure out _who_. And I gave you my word that I won't go behind your back and investigate you. But you need to trust me, like you asked me to trust you. I see you every day, Eve. You're hot and then you're cold. If it isn't multiple personality disorder, than what is it? Why do you bring me close, only to push me even further away? Why do you annoy Abby and Kate all the time? Why do you do all those nasty things and then pretend like you have no idea what's going on? Why? We all love and accept you for who you are. You don't have to prove anything to us. Especially to me…" With his last words he became softer. His hand touched the side of her face. She leaned in, feeling the warmth of his fingers on her skin.

"Bos…" She started off, but his pointy finger rose up to her mouth, gently brushing against her full lips, as if to make her keep quiet.

"Shh, I'm not finished yet." Bosley murmured.

"I didn't think it would take you so long to…well, _finish_." Eve shifted her body weight, now leaning a little more into him.

"Don't test me!" He caught her naughty reference and he stopped Eve's hand from traveling much further up from his knee. She was a tease. But turning this into a sexy little game wasn't going to get her out of the mess. He wanted answers and he wanted them _now_! "You've been doing weird things. I can see it in your eyes, you're afraid of something. Or maybe _someone_? Why don't you tell me? I refuse to believe you're the person who bashed on everyone, who almost broke my hand, who disrespected Elisabeth like that. Especially today."

"Wait a minute. I'm no saint, but I'm pretty sure I didn't even mention her name today. I know I've been way out of line in the Adventure Park, but I had my reasons. But I promise you, I didn't say anything today. What's so special about today anyway? It's Father's Day, you weren't her father. I mean, not that this explains my behavior in any way." She shrugged.

"You did, Eve. You chose today, out of all days, to mess with her memory and to pretend to be her." Bosley tried to steady his emotions, but it was hard. She was in his hands, willing to talk. Yet it seemed like she was still miles away. "Talk to me, Eve. Please? Don't shut me off."

"I'm not shutting you off, Bos! I'm honestly telling you that I haven't…Wait, why would you think that I pretended to be her?" She cringed. Not even in her weirdest dreams would she ever do such thing. It was wrong on so many levels.

"The dress you wore belonged to Elisabeth. I bought it for her. She was going to wear it on her birthday in Paris." His words made sense.

Suddenly everything became more clear. The way the dress just magically appeared in Eve's wardrobe, just like the green bracelet and the necklace…and all the other things too. (E) could have easily planted them there, so Eve would use them and freak Bosley out. Abby and Kate also seemed to hate some of those objects. The bracelet and the necklace were in Eve's closet, then the earrings she found in the locker of the restaurant. (E) was everywhere.

"The dress. Right. I have no idea where it came from, nor the bracelet and necklace. Is that why Abby and Kate were so upset? Did they buy them for Elisabeth?" Eve sensed something was wrong. "Wait, they didn't even know her."

"No, just the dress was hers. I have no idea about the bracelet and necklace. Abby and Kate shut me off because they know I'm on your side. They don't understand you and honestly, neither do I. Where did you even find this dress? Charlie was holding on to it in his Miami house, but he was in Los Angeles for a few days recently. Did you break into his house?" Bosley's fingertips ran up and down Eve's back. She felt shivers in her spine. It was romantic, despite the circumstances.

"No, I told you, the dress just came up in my wardrobe and I wore it. I have never seen Charlie, nor do I know where he lives. And I have no idea why Abby and Kate were so creeped out by those objects. I know I have let you down more than enough times, but please, you have to believe me!" Eve shifted once again, this time one of her hands wrapped around his waist so she could steady herself while leaning into him. His muscles felt like they were vibrating. She realized how affected he was by the topic of conversation. It was plausible that he managed to look so calm on the outside.

"Well, Charlie saw you today and he called me with the words: _Elisabeth is alive, I just saw her!_ Do you know how I felt? At the same moment he said this you turned around, so he saw it was you instead. He walked away and he hung up on me, leaving me as white as chalk, worried and unable to wrap my head around the huge bomb he threw on me. I hate being emotional and speaking about the way I feel…but Abby influenced me and I guess I became a little gushier than I used to be. But yes, Eve…it hurt me. _You_ hurt me. When Charlie called me back he explained how he saw you with that custom dress that was one of a kind and he was sure it belonged to Elisabeth. You have no idea what pain you caused both me and Charlie today. I need to know why. If I'm going to be able to trust you, I need to help you get rid of those weird states where you do stupid shit and then regret it!" He spoke softly, he was desperate to get the truth out of Eve.

"Oh my God! That man was Charlie? I had my sunglasses on, I didn't even see him properly. He was there for a split of a second before he vanished. There were plenty of other people, so I didn't really figure out who was the man who yelled out that name. But wow, at least I saw Charlie in reality. That was cool!" She said with enthusiasm, but she quickly realized that this was beyond the point. "Bos, I don't even know how to explain it, but I can assure you I didn't want to hurt anyone and I had no idea what was going on. Wait a minute…Charlie knew Elisabeth!? And why would he have her dress at his house? That's weird!" Eve finally called him out on what he slipped out while being all emotional.

Bosley realized his mistake a little too late. All he had left to do was lie. He couldn't tell her the truth, it wasn't his right to do so. "Yes, Charlie knew her, she was his first Angel. That's how I met her and that's why Charlie gave me a second chance after she…uh, you know." His voice was weak and Eve could tell that he was being honest, but she felt like there was more that he wasn't saying.

He brought his lips to her shoulder and planted a soft kiss there. "Eve, I beg you to tell me what is going on."

"Okay." Her stomach hurt, it wasn't any of the feelings she already knew. This felt weird. She felt like she had let Bosley down and she just wanted to pour the whole truth at him.

"A while ago I started getting anonymous texts from someone with the initial "E". At first I laughed it off, but then it started to get serious. She had things on all of us and she threatened to hurt you. She was the one who played out the whole case with the kidnapped girl and she made her tell you to your face that her name was Elisabeth. She wanted to kill Abby in that fish tank. She got those fake policemen to plant a bomb in Kate's car when all of us were in it. She made me push you away so many times. Each time we were close, it was all me. But each time I was a bitch to you, it was all her fault. If I didn't comply, she punished one of you. Even if I did what she wanted, she still made my life Hell by messing with you. She was sending those fake text messages to Abby from Charlie, to Kate from Ray, to Charlie from me. Remember the picture you took of me at the beach? She sent it to Charlie and then she plastered it all over Gloria's car. She had kidnapped Theresa from the orphanage and she planted her there, just to make you guys hate me for not telling you that I had a child, when in reality I didn't. She spoke to Diego and convinced him to make sure he found me and spoke to me about our relationship. She made me kick you out of the boat. She ruined our fun night at the park. Bosley, she keeps messing with my mind and I don't know how to stop it. And I've been warned that if I tell either one of you, we're all going to suffer. I can't let anything happen to you, do you understand that? I would rather be bullied mercilessly than to give in and watch you in pain instead. I love all of you like my family." By the end of her statement she was shaking and it only made Bosley tighten her grasp around her tiny body, to steady her, to keep her warm and to make her feel like she could speak up.

"It's been going on _this_ long!? Why didn't you tell me? We could have turned it into a case, solved it, be done with it. Abby and Kate would love to hear that there is an actual reason why you were being so weird. They were hurt too. Charlie could have helped us deal with this!" Bosley didn't mean to sound accusing, but that's how it came across when he spoke.

"It's easy to say this when you're not the one who is under constant attack. I think all of our apartments are bugged. "E" knows everything about everyone. It's like she has no other life. That bitch has eyes and ears everywhere. And speaking of this…here comes the question I wish I could have avoided…Are you absolutely sure that Elisabeth is…you know, gone?" Eve stopped trembling but she started breathing heavily.

"Yes, 100% sure. Please don't tell me you think Elisabeth is behind all this?" He replied quickly and firmly, there was absolutely no doubt. "Thinking back, this explains a lot of things. The way each time after you were staring at your phone you did something that I couldn't explain to myself…and the PTSD, this text torment could be the thing triggering your anger. But I still think you should have told us. At least me. I would have listened and tried to help."

"I don't know what to think. She warned me numerous times not to mess with her boyfriend. So I supposed it was her. Remember those words the dummy machines at the adventure park said to each one of us? "E" customized them so they would hurt us emotionally. Mine kept saying something that sounded like a jealous ex-girlfriend. There are just so many examples. Like, when you were on the water slide, I was stuck in the Scary Train Ride with dummy dolls that represented each one of you and they were put in different situations, all covered in blood. "E" warned me that if I didn't want you all to die in such tragic ways, I had to be her "bitch". I guess she likes to label things. When I bought cotton candy, it had blood on it, or whatever red liquid that was. And the balloons at the Agency for Elisabeth's birthday…right before we walked in I got a text that urged me to tell you that I had a huge surprise for you. Everything you could think of, every single time I've been weird, it was because of her. I don't know who she is, but if it wasn't for her I would have never acted this way with you. Please believe me!?" Her voice came out pleadingly.

Bosley took a long moment to think of all the times when Eve had let him down. Each time she either had her phone around her or she had checked her e-mail or there was this one time when she received a mail delivery with some note inside. Everything was making perfect sense now.

"Thank you for protecting us. But from this moment on it's you and me against "E". Whoever she turns out to be, I'm absolutely on your side and I always will be. I promise you that. And I believe you. I just need you to tell me everything, in the smallest detail. We have all night. I'm here, talk to me." His lips planted a kiss, this time on top of her head.

"Before we discuss all the details, I need to show you the real Eve." Her eyes locked with his for a brief moment.

She pushed him to lie down on the sand and her hands made their way up from his abs up to his shoulders. With a swift motion she leaned against him, hovering above his body. This time there was no holding back. She wasn't unsure of her actions. It didn't feel pressured. Nobody was watching them. He didn't wonder if she would hurt him or caress him. It felt like the first time they truly were so close, even though all the craziness was happening and truths were coming out. But in between the heated moments of story-telling, Eve took a short break to let him know where her mind was at…where her _heart_ was at!

Her left knee supported her weight, digging into the sand on the beach while she let her right foot slide against his feet and find its comfortable place to lean against. Her right hand caressed his face while the left one was supporting her upper weight against the sand. Bosley had no problem letting her fully lean against him. He tickled her sides and after a couple of loud giggles, Eve found herself completely on top of him, nothing was supporting her, she wasn't using her hands, nor her feet to steady herself. And yet, she had never felt steadier. Maybe she needed this to happen, so she could see that it wasn't scary to fully let go and allow someone else to be your rock. Bosley was her rock.

Eve had never had this kind of a moment. It resembled the daddy-daughter moment, although in very different circumstances, when the man takes his child to the school yard and teaches her how to ride a bicycle but then he takes off those two tiny extra wheels from the back and he holds the bike steady and he puts one hand over his daughter's hand as she tries to keep her balance on the wheel…he keeps on telling her it would be alright…he urges the little girl to keep going forward and then he counts…three…two…one…And the girl closes her eyes and lets out a loud cry before she realizes that it had already been a few meters that she was already riding alone and she was doing alright, so it didn't turn out to be as scary as she thought it would be. And the father laughs and waves at his daughter, watching her ride the bike and make turns around the yard as she happily yells at him "_Daddy, look, I can do this!_". He inevitably feels proud and even though the girl is getting used to this, he still feels this worry in his stomach and the girl knows that if at any given moment she was about to fall, her daddy would be right there behind her, catching her before the bike would hit the ground. The girl only ever learned how to ride the bike properly because of the trust there was between her and her daddy. Trust is built with the time. One could only trust the people who have always been there for them and who never let them down.

But even though Eve never had that fatherly figure in her life, she still learned how to ride a bike. And that night at the beach, when the girl let go of her hands, she realized that it didn't only have to be your father, the man that you could build trust with. Bosley supported her in the air, she felt like she was safe, he had always been there for her and he never let her down. The moment her body weight hovered on top of him completely, Eve French learned the true meaning of _trust_!

Her lips softly captured his in a slow and tender kiss that lasted longer than the average. His hands gently pressed her body even more into him, as if he couldn't get enough of the closure. Her shoes slipped off and while being wrapped up in the kiss, she realized he was also barefoot as she brushed her foot against his. The sand felt cold, but his body was so warm. The sky was dark, there weren't many stars out that night, yet they were enough to illuminate his face so that each time Eve opened her eyes during the kiss, she saw his features…relaxed, happy, as if he was smiling while they kissed. Why wouldn't he smile? She was showing him the real Eve, finally, she was admitting what she wanted, even though she didn't come out and say it with words!

It was almost as if time just froze and they stayed in this very moment for a while. Bosley reached out his hand and entwined their fingers while they kissed. Neither one of them wanted this to end. His thumb brushed against her palm in a very soothing way. She smiled during the kiss because it made her feel like those times when Gloria had brushed her thumb against Eve's cheeks, when she was trying to calm her down, back when they were kids. They must have been only 7 years old, but Eve could remember it clearly. Gloria loved her, Eve was sure of it. So maybe this meant that Bosley had similar feelings for her too, since his thumb was doing the same thing, with the same effect. Eve's mind was full of comparisons, yet there was nothing that could ever truly compare to him.

Her lips parted for a moment, she needed to take a breath, but he wasn't nearly done showering her with attention. He gently bit her bottom lip, feeling the air she breathed out tickling his nose. And then he felt her lips on his once again. It was like she couldn't get enough. She said she wanted to show him the real Eve before they continued their talk and so far he was mesmerized by her. He just wished the real Eve wouldn't let some anonymous bully influence her again. He could surely get used to the closure he was getting at that moment.

"Uh…" He murmured quietly, feeling Eve shifting on top of him and her hands slowly tugging on his shirt. It didn't make her stop, though. His silent plea got washed away by the sound of the waves.

"Eve…" He tried once again, but this time he only made her even more eager to continue. Hearing her name rolling off his tongue was precious. Feeling his heart beating just inches away from hers, it made her lose track of reality, but this time it was in a positive way.

_"I can't believe I'm about to do this…"_ Bosley thought to himself, as the next thing he was about to do would be hard for him. He didn't like denying himself the sweet pleasures of life. Least of all _those_ kinds of pleasures! "We need to slow down a little bit…" He trailed off. Those words came off lame. He wasn't sure if Eve even heard them well. He spoke way too silent, almost as if he didn't want her to hear him.

"Oh, come on." She smirked, letting one hand slip under his shirt and caress his skin. "We should probably just get this over with anyway." She shrugged. It was no lie that the sexual tension in the air had been thick for long enough. Eve knew guys, their mind was always in the gutter and the faster they received what they wanted from a girl, the happier they were. So maybe that was why they were so upset and weird around each other recently, because for whatever reason they were both deprived from certain pleasures.

Bosley found himself peeling Eve off of him after all those times he had pictured the day when she would be stuck on him. It was weird how karma worked. He wasn't going to turn her down, but he had a really good reason why he couldn't continue either. The way he pulled away, so slowly and precisely, at least didn't make her feel unwanted. And then he figured he had to speak.

"That's not what you deserve, Eve." He looked at her briefly before looking around. "An empty beach, dirty sand, full of cigar butts and beer bottle caps. You're shivering from the cold breeze and there are no candles, nor protection." He hadn't showed his romantic side enough in life. Or probably: ever. Yet there he was, his calm voice, his warm eyes, his hands still holding her and making her feel safe. And his words, reassuring her that she was worth so much more than she could ever know. "You deserve only the best. I want you to be happy. And I don't want to just _get this over with_. I don't want to jump into this without resolving everything else first. We need to take it slow…make it right this time." He planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"But you won't change your mind, right!?" Eve stuttered quickly before realizing that she sounded like a young girl who was holding on to that boy she liked and she wasn't going to let anything stand between them. "I mean, you know, I'm just asking and stuff…" She shrugged because in her opinion it was the only thing that could take away from the fact that she had totally just let him know that she would practically be counting the minutes until they could be together.

"My mind has been set on you for a very long time now." It was the first time he admitted it and she was blushing. Nobody ever treated her like a Princess. She used to think that she wouldn't like it if a man was ever acting so romantic with her, but it turned out that it wasn't about the _right words_, it was all about finding the _right man_ to say them!

She pecked his lips quickly before she sat back up and started to tell him all the details she could remember about (E). Eve came clean about the texts and notes, the things she had to do and all of the psychological torture she had been through. Bosley was in complete shock, everything sounded like a movie plot. Whoever this person was, he or she definitely had problems. Bosley asked her about those files named "Elisabeth" on her computer and she let him know that Elisabeth was her prime suspect, standing behind (E)'s initials, so she had done a little research. The word file had the exact dates and times when (E) sent her a note or a text, hence the "N" and "T" initials that Bosley had seen when he opened the file. But Bosley couldn't be more sure that there was no way Elisabeth could be involved. Eve wasn't too convinced, but she played along because the last thing she wanted was to upset him even more.

The talk was longer than expected and Eve herself was amazed at how many things she had been put through. Now that she was saying them out loud, she realized that it had been way more than enough already. Bosley offered his help and even though Eve didn't seem too happy to be involving him in this, in the end she agreed, knowing how useful his hacking skills could be while tracking down the bad guy…or girl, in their case.

"What time is our job interview?" Bosley asked while checking his mobile phone for the current time.

"10 sharp and we can't be a second late. This woman is one of the most influential people in Miami. We need to make a great impression on her." Eve yawned, feeling a little tired. They were finally finished with all the (E) details, or at least all the ones that Eve could remember at the time.

"Because…it's 5am right now." Bosley turned his phone towards Eve, following the surprised expression on her face.

"What!? We spent the whole night here? Are you serious?" She gasped loudly.

"I can't believe it either…I mean, how did I manage to keep my hands to myself!?" He smirked in a very teasing way, earning himself a slap on the shoulder.

"Shut up. You're not the only one…uhm, affected." It was the closest she would get to admitting that no matter how many hours went by since they made out, she was still just as turned on.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the boat." He played a little mind-trick game. He didn't want to just assume that he had earned his rightful place back in her bed. He wanted her to say it instead.

"You're sneaky!" Eve smirked, she knew him too well. "Obviously you're staying with me tonight. But if you keep your hands to yourself, I may not invite you for a sleepover tomorrow. I don't like being bored." She could also play a game, a different kind of game, though.

"Oh, is that so? Well I guess in that case I can try having you entertained well enough so you would want me tomorrow again." He stood up and without any effort at all he picked her up, twirling her in the air once before he let her stand on her own feet. He was adorable!

"Okay, I'm erasing the image of that from my mind. And I take my words back…" She could feel her heart beating a little faster. How was it possible that he could say something and get her blood boiling like this? No other man ever had that effect on her. "Breathe…breathe…breathe…" She murmured to herself, also intending to be a little dorky and funny. "Stop thinking about his muscles…" She added and this time her words made her giggle a little bit. She didn't mind being random, spontaneous, a little awkward around him!

"Would you, please, stop being so cute!?" Bosley said jokingly, helping Eve get up by grabbing her and twirling her in the air.

"Aww!" Eve squealed and it made Bosley wonder if he had squeezed her body too tight. "It's fine, it's just…I'm ticklish…" She giggled at her own confession.

"No way! I've seen you being tickled when this guy was trying to get you to speak, two months ago, when you got kidnapped during a mission. It didn't work." Bosley didn't believe her.

"Well, I can turn it off when I need to." She smirked proudly.

"Then why not _now_?" He questioned curiously.

"Because I'd much rather be turned on." She sent a wink his way and they walked back to the boat, crashing in bed immediately.

The next morning everyone's alarm went off at 7 am. Eve didn't even bother grabbing anything from the boat, she just urged Bosley to get up and go. They nearly ran to Abby and Kate's apartment, the sun was way too strong by the time they arrived, so they both needed showers. Abby had put aside a fancy dress for Eve and she had all the things right, down to the last tiny detail. There was a make-up set for Eve at the vanity, with the colors and shades that match the dress that Eve got to wear.

All the Angels showered before Bosley, he was already used to always doing everything last. So when he got to use the shower, he knew he got it all for himself and he was going to take his sweet time. But only five minutes after he walked in the bathroom, he heard the girls banging on the door with their hands and yelling that they forgot their make-up brushes, their scented body lotion and Kate, of course, was nearly going into panic mode because her favorite flat iron was now locked inside, with Bosley, and she thought she wouldn't have enough time to straighten her hair perfectly for the big day. So Bosley had no other option but to cut his alone-time short.

While Abby created a huge fuss over Eve's make-up and she took her time to make a super-model out of Eve, Kate walked into her room so she could focus on her hair. All that Bosley had to do was to get dry after the shower and put his second pair of clothes on, for the lack of diversity in his closet at the moment.

At exactly 9 am Abby let out a satisfied giggle, checking herself out in the mirror, standing next to the equally gorgeous Eve. They both looked like they were going to one of those fancy night-clubs in New York City, but Abby's explanation for her choice of clothes, shoes and accessories was that Fashion meant always being Classy, from the morning…until the next morning. The Angels liked the idea of it, they already knew that if they got the job at Miami Mode Magazine they would be partying until the sun would come up the next day.

Bosley walked in the living room, nearly stumbling when he saw Eve and Abby in all their glory. He stuttered something incomprehensible. But before those two Angels could enjoy his compliment, Kate walked in and took the spotlight away from both Eve and Abby.

"Wow! Holy Jesus Christ!" Eve jumped a little, her eyes checking out every inch of Kate, from the feet up to her face. "Is that for real!?" Eve continued her disbelief. Abby was enjoying it from the sidelines as she had already seen Kate looking like this. But Eve was like a child in a candy store, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Kate.

"Hi!" Kate said seductively, in a joking manner. She loved being the center of attention for once.

"Don't _HI_ me, okay!?" Eve gulped. "You look only about a thousand times hotter than I could ever imagine. Is that even _you_!?" Eve walked closer and touched a strand of Kate's hair which was now flowing, long and straight, covering her shoulders. "How is it possible for someone to be so damn hot? Will you explain this to me? Please!?" Eve said demandingly, she couldn't get over the fact that Kate had transformed into a Goddess with that new hairstyle.

"I guess we're at the point where I thank you politely and we move on before you jump on me, Eve!" Kate giggled lightly. Eve's reaction was something like Abby's reaction a long while ago, the first time she saw Kate with straightened hair and tons of make-up.

"Wait, I have to say that all three of you look stunning!" Bosley added his two cents in.

"Well, I have something planned for you, Bos. But we need to move it. It's 9:10 already. Grab your stuff and out the door!" Eve commanded, using her newly found leadership voice.

The Angels stopped by the shopping center and walked into a male boutique. Eve grabbed a suit, Abby was on shoe duty and Kate was hunting accessories like tie, shirt and watch. Before Bosley could even realize why they were in that shop, the girls were already pushing him into a cabin to put the clothes on. As he walked out a few minutes later, the girls whistled at him.

"Man, you look hot when you're all dressed up!" Abby stated, sure that Bosley could pass for one of the rich Manhattan Socialite guys. And then she realized he was exactly that type of person, coming from insane wealth, just from a different country.

Five minutes before 10 o'clock the four Angels were sitting in front of Keira's office, waiting for the secretary to invite them in.

"Would you guys think less of me if I say that right now I'm extremely jealous of that bitch!?" Abby whispered, her eyes darting towards the secretary behind a big lavish desk full of expensive gadgets and neutral-colored items.

"Uh…yes." Kate rolled her eyes and Eve nodded in agreement. How could Abby possibly be jealous of a secretary? "But just a little less than what I'd hate you if you said you were jealous of a waitress. What is wrong with you!?" Kate laughed, keeping her voice down.

"She's wearing Prada! To work!" Abby sounded scandalized. "And we have _no_ job. So we can't afford Prada anymore. What's not to be jealous for!?" Her argument was silly, but it was very valid at the moment.

"Mrs. Gonzales can now see you. Please, follow me." The secretary stood up and spoke in British accent, making Abby feel even more jealous. So apparently a secretary was more posh that the ex-Manhattan Socialite? That didn't go well with Abby!

Keira turned her big boss chair around once she heard the door open. In walked the three girls, as if they were working the runway. In all honesty, none of them was trying to show off model skills. They just liked to rock the pretty clothes they had on while all the make-up and the clouds of perfume floating around them gave them a whole new attitude. And right after them, Bosley walked in.

"Eve French, Abigail Sampson, Kate Prince and…Bosley?" Keira greeted them with a huge smile, imitating the way Eve had shyly pronounced Bosley's name when they met a few days ago.

"That is correct. It is a pleasure to finally meet such an icon in fashion such as your gorgeous self, Mrs. Gonzales." Abby walked forward, extending her hand in a very formal and polite manner.

Her words made Keira chuckle. "You must be Abby. It's nice to meet you. Please call me Keira, otherwise I sound too old and serious." The woman said calmly and in a very genuine way. Abby hadn't met too many people that had Keira's social status and her good manners and friendly attitude. Coming to think of it, Abby had _never_ met someone like Keira!

After all four Angels had their brief formal introduction, Eve stepped forward, placing four tiny folders on Keira's desk. "Our CV's, as requested." She murmured quietly.

Keira grabbed the papers, feeling how light they were. Apparently those four Angels didn't have too much to brag about on paper: no significant work experience, or rather, none that is legal enough to be enlisted. The woman smiled softly and without even looking at the folders she put them in one of the drawers of her desk. Eve finally exhaled that breath she had sucked in nervously. Clearly Keira was going to stay true to her word and not judge them by their CV.

"Follow me." Keira stood up and walked them to a big elevator which took them a few floors up in the building. Once the door opened, a big shooting set was revealed. A few models were walking around, make-up artists were fixing someone's make-up while hair stylists sprayed bottles of product on to another one of the models. A few young and energetic people were running around, carrying big papers with instructions of what they should do. Interns, presumably. Then in the corner there was the creative team for the photo-shoot and that was where Keira took the Angels to. She introduced them briefly and let them know that they would be helping out for the shoot, instead of having a boring old-fashioned interview and CV inspection. Abby knew she would nail this! All the Angels were pretty excited. However, Keira took a seat a little further from the whole commotion and she just observed without saying another word.

Nobody really gave the Angels directions. Once Keira walked away, they found themselves alone, in the middle of the set, with their hands dangling by their sides. The creative team walked away in different directions, picking up their tasks from where they had left them right before Keira gathered them to introduce the new people. Abby was very much used to being ignored as a newcomer, so she took the initiative this time.

"Ok guys, I know Eve's supposed to be the boss and whatever, but listen to me. This used to happen to me all the time in Manhattan. I would move schools and be the odd one out. I would intern at a firm and I would be ignored. And come on, you know me: Abby Sampson doesn't like to go unnoticed. We just need to show those bitches that we're not intimidated by them, okay? Keira herself told us to work this photo-shoot and nobody can deny us the right to do whatever we want. So we just have to blend in and make sure they notice us, especially Keira." Abby was oozing enthusiasm and Bosley couldn't help but smile when he saw her taking the leadership again, she was so excited about it and it showed. "Right, so Eve…you have amazing eye for clothes. You should go over to the clothes rack and help that poor little scared intern pick out five choices. Do different styles, don't make it all fit into one category, okay? Play with designer names and brands, but stay within the époque. You can only mix styles, but not genres. Make sure there are five diverse outfits put aside so when the stylist of the shoot arrives you can impress him, or her." Abby pointed in one direction and Eve walked over there without a word.

"Now Kate, you're great with accessories. You should go check out the wall with dangling stuff and see what is available. Meanwhile Eve and the intern would pick out the five outfits and you can go offer them some bling. I will do the same, but with the shoes. I already have my eyes set on those blue Manolo's, they look divine, I had that same pair, but in red!" Abby licked her lips hungrily, realizing how she had been deprived from good shoes and fashion items since she became unemployed. She was now even more determined to get the job with Keira so she could afford all those items…or just steal them from the set when nobody was looking.

"What about me?" Bosley wasn't entirely sure what he was even doing there. It was definitely not his scene, other than the fact that he was surrounded by half-naked skinny girls walking around and looking gorgeous. That might have been his scene a year ago, but not anymore, or at least so he realized.

"Well, you're hot. Who cares what you do or say? Just walk around and check if the models are ready." Abby said cheerfully.

"I'm sure you meant that as a compliment!" Bosley rolled his eyes and walked to one of the make-up stands, asking the beauty staff to hurry up the process.

The creative staff didn't even notice when the Angels started taking over. At first it was just the little details, but then as the final look was being chosen for the cover of the next issue of the magazine, the Angels had a lot to say. Abby was arguing hard just to push the blue shoes into the photo, even though it was going to be a face-shot that would be on the cover and the full-length photos would be in a spread inside of the magazine, so the shoes wouldn't make the cover anyway. Kate was obsessed with one necklace that fit the deep V-neck of the dress perfectly. And Eve simply rolled her eyes when the professional stylist tried to have the model wear a suit. Eve was having none of this. Instead of arguing, she simply rolled the dress she chose down onto the model's tiny body. In the end the creative team had no other choice but to accept Eve's suggestion, once they saw how beautifully it fit the model's body. Bosley was walking around like a boss. All the models were drawn to him, looking sexy in his brand new suit. So whenever he told them something, his word was like Royal orders to the girls. He was the one who put some order into the mess and tension on the set. He made little jokes and he urged the models to get the job done instead of waste time and just stare at the blank space as they were doing up until the angels showed up. It was safe to say that the Angels were holding the whole thing together.

Keira noticed every little detail. The woman was very smart, plus, she had been to way too many photo-shoots and she was impressed with the Angels' ability to work under pressure. It almost seemed like they felt no pressure at all. Keira could see the four of them smiling and nodding at each other from the distance and they knew exactly what to do, as if they had a weird telepathy thing going on between them. She shook her head, still wondering why Charlie ever let go of this amazing team? Just to annoy him, she sent him a quick message on her phone, attaching a picture of the Angels.

_Text: Thanks for practically handing me the most coordinated, hard-working and good-looking team ever. You idiot! –Keira"_

She smirked when she sent it, knowing Charlie would sense the sarcasm. Just as she put her phone back in her bag she noticed something else: the photo-shoot had just started. She checked the time and it amused her to find out that there were 40 more minutes planned for touch-up stuff and yet everyone seemed absolutely ready to shoot. Keira waved her hand in the air, giving permission to the photographer to start with the test shots.

Kate couldn't help but lurk a little closer to the elder man with long hair and a very expensive professional camera. He was twisting the camera left and right as if it was a feather and Kate knew for a fact that it was a very heavy thing to hold and to play with. The man gave directions for the light projectors, the wind-blowing machines, he knew exactly how he wanted the model to be positioned. Kate was impressed, but then again, she hadn't expected anything less from a world-renowned fashion photographer. She was trying to make herself stop wanting to take a photo with him, like a fan-girl.

"Can I help you?" The man raised an eyebrow, putting the camera down once he realized Kate was invading his personal space.

Kate looked at where she was. During the whole time she was zoned out and impressed with what she saw, so she didn't even notice how she was now standing inches away from the man, making it impossible for him to continue working. She didn't even know how she got so close. Usually she was much more private about her stalking ways.

"Can _I_ help you?" Kate smiled back, hoping she would get the chance to assist.

"Hold that. And pass me the other lens. We'll save up time if you look at the screen for me and let me know if the focus of the photos is off, okay?" The man barked his orders. It was true, photographers were complete assholes. Abby had to deal with a few of them back in Manhattan, that was why she was keeping her distance now while Kate was jumping in deep water with the sharks.

"I know exactly what you mean!" Kate said confidently and once the man resumed shooting Kate started giving him directions how to point the camera up because the balance of the photo was off. At one point the man took a tiny break and just stared at Kate in disbelief. Was this girl seriously trying to direct him?

"I'm sorry. I thought I was supposed to do that. I'll zip it." Kate shrugged, praying to all higher powers that her big mouth wouldn't cost her this job.

"No, it's fine. You're completely annoying with your barking, but at least you're right about the things you say. And I'm double-booked for today. So the faster I get done here, the faster I can go to my second photo-shoot and get paid double. So keep on doing what you're doing." The man told her with attitude.

"Uh, you…the model? Yes, you." At one point Kate tried to get the model's attention. "This just isn't happening for me. You're pretty and all, but you have the same face on every single shot. The ¾ side look with the sultry eyes got worn out 50 frames ago. Let's try something different. Focus on the facial expressions, relax the mouth, smile with your eyes. Tell me a story, tell me how you've wanted something for so long and now that you've got it your eyes can't stop oozing happiness. But keep your mouth closed. I want to see all the emotion in your eyes." Kate directed and the model still failed to comply.

"Here, let me position you right." Eve jumped on the set, she didn't even care that the photographer was currently snapping photos. Eve was definitely not camera-shy and it showed. She sat next to the model girl and let her relax back in the chair, placing one hand on her knee and the other hand on the handle of the chair. The model still looked tense, so Eve sighed and touched her face, gently opening up the girl's eyelids a little more so her eyes could beam. "There, we need to see more eyes. Be natural. Look at the camera as if you're surprised to see it, but surprised in a good way. Imagine you're on a stranded island and there is nobody around you for days. In the end you walk towards a coconut tree and…" Eve was never really good with such figurative speech, so she felt like she was failing at it….but only until she set her eyes on Bosley. "…and under that tree you see that guy, smiling at you, waving his hand at you…naked!" Eve smirked, noticing how the model's eyes were suddenly glowing. The photographer snapped a few shots like this, even though Eve was in the shot too. Eve was smiling so bright, so despite the photographer's wish to focus on the model, he couldn't help but direct the camera towards Eve and zoom on her face for a few shots. The girl looked gorgeous, she was happy, at least that was what came across on the photo. But he could also see pain, deep down in her eyes, even though her lips were smiling. There was something about Eve that intrigued the man a lot.

The clock hit 2:30 and everyone's work was done. Keira raised an eyebrow, her plan was to have the photo-shoot until 4 o'clock, but since there was absolutely nothing else left to do, that only meant that the good organizing had just saved her an hour and a half payment to the whole team that she had hired for the shoot. She was impressed!

Back in Keira's office she had to let the Angels know her decision. The girls were staring at Keira with those hopeful eyes, like fifth grade little girls waiting for their crush to ask them to the Homecoming dance. They were adorable, as if their lives depended on one single word coming out of Keira's mouth. Who knew? Maybe that was exactly the case!

Bosley felt a little awkward the whole time, but he couldn't figure out why. This woman was intimidating, but that wasn't it. He was sure there was another reason why he couldn't be too happy to be there.

"I have to say that I'm impressed with your skills to work under pressure. You are all hired. I don't exactly know what positions you will have, but I'm pretty sure I want all four of you to work for me. So let's just say that from today you're Miami Mode Magazine employees. Now since the photo-shoot is over, you can go home and relax. Abigail is about to faint, I can't let the girl have a heart attack." Keira giggled and gave Abby a hug, knowing how emotional it was for a young girl to meet someone she worshiped as much as Abby did Keira. "I will see you tomorrow morning at 9 am, sharp. Don't be late. And don't wake up at five just to glam up for me. You don't have to impress me. You all look gorgeous, but this isn't a Hollywood premiere. It's just a job where you can wear anything you want. I want you to feel comfortable and confident with yourselves. Thank you for coming in today and helping out. I'll see you tomorrow!"

The Angels couldn't wait to walk out of the office, so they could make a silent happy-dance. The girls tried to incorporate Bosley into the hug where all of them were shaking their butts in different directions and trying really hard not to squeal like cheerleaders. It was their own way to celebrate the victory and to calm down those emotions brewing inside of them.

Walking out of the building Bosley realized he had left his mobile phone on Keira's office desk when she was telling them they were employed. He walked back in and the girls decided to wait for him downstairs, at the lobby of the building, where they could freely talk about the details of the photo-shoot. They wanted to scrutinize a few people from the creative team. Each one of the Angels had her troubles with at least one other person who tried to interfere with their work. So now the girls needed to vent about it.

Bosley was informed that Keira had just walked into a business meeting, so she wasn't in her office. But with a little smile he managed to get the secretary to let him in the office so he could retrieve his phone. He only planned on going in, getting the phone and walking out in less than a minute. However, once he was alone in the office he couldn't fight the sudden urge to snoop around. All day long he had that hunch in his stomach, he didn't think he could trust that woman. First of all, she was nice and he knew that _no_ woman of her social status was ever this nice. Abby could easily confirm that. Second, she gave the four of them a job, yet she didn't define what job it really was. It almost seemed like she just wanted to boss them around. Bosley liked to be the boss of his Angels. He hated the thought of anyone else trying to overpower the girls. He had always given them wings, they could do whatever they wanted as long as it didn't interfere with their job. Although, iIn the end they crossed him, they all lied and Charlie fired them. There was no way Bosley would let someone limit his girls and make them miserable in the long-run. He felt like this new job thing wouldn't be as good for the girls as they thought it would be.

He sat on Keira's computer briefly, but he didn't see anything suspicious. This woman was the most organized person he knew, after Eve. All the files were in perfect order by date. With one glance of her hard-drive Bosley already knew where to find what he was looking for. There was nothing incriminating and that would usually be a good thing, if only he didn't have that annoying feeling of worry and distrust towards the woman.

The secretary called out, urging him to get out of there. Just as he was about to turn around, his phone in his hand, heading towards the door, his eyes got stuck on one of the photos on the wall. Keira was on each photo, standing next to some famous person, whether a model, a businessman, an actor. Most of them were young, but the one photo that caught Bosley's attention was of Keira back in the days. She must have been about 20 on that photo, her hair had the 80's style with the hair-spray and volume, she was wearing bright pink dress with a neon green belt. Bosley chuckled, she almost looked like Katy Perry from that TGIF music video, but he was sure that back in the day this was actually in style.

What interested Bosley wasn't the way Keira looked 25 years ago. He was drawn to the facial features of the man standing next to her. They were the same age, both of them had the same pin on their clothes, from the same University. The man had his arm around Keira's waist in a very intimate way. They were either an item or just very close friends. And then Bosley remembered glancing over the few framed photos on Keira's desk. He walked back to them, picking up a family portrait of Keira, her husband and her two children. The husband was definitely not the man from the old photo. But wouldn't it be weird if her husband walked in her office and saw another man hugging his wife, even if it happened years ago? So clearly the three of them were bonded somehow.

Bosley scoffed, placing the frame back on the desk once he realized the secretary was at the door, giving him a very stern look. "Mrs. Gonzales is married." She let him know, thinking he was after the woman.

"I know." He wasn't happy, but he kept his composure.

Walking by the picture on the wall again he took a photo with his phone as the secretary was walking forward and she didn't even see. He was sure he had seen other photos of Keira back in the old days, with the same man. He knew that man. And now he knew that something must be going on if Keira just employed this man's ex-team. Was Keira trying to get back at the man? Or maybe she had good intentions? Bosley was determined to find out, but he couldn't just call the man and ask. It wasn't an option, since the man was Charlie himself!

Meanwhile the Angels only managed to walk to the posh lobby of the building where the magazine offices were nested. Kate was in dire need of a bobby pin, realizing the humidity in the air was making her straightened hair puff up and look a little weird. Eve needed a toilet because she magically had a printer oil stain on her dress, wondering if she had touched something or maybe she got it a few seconds ago, upstairs, in Keira's office. Eve had the tendency to attract all sorts of stains and oil was the last thing that would upset her…she had practically lived and rolled in car oil up until a few months ago. She was alright, yet she would prefer trying to scrub it off her dress before leaving the building and while waiting for Bosley to come back. Moreover, it was actually Abby's dress and the last thing Eve wanted was to ruin one of Abby's designer garments. So she looked around for a rest-room, intending to fight the oil stain. At least the girls would all stay inside, where the air conditioning system was working perfectly.

Abby was all good, she didn't need anything, so she offered to hold Eve's handbag while Eve walked in the restrooms on the ground floor. Eve told the girls to search for a pin in her bag and that was what Kate and Abby did. However, sticking one hand in, Kate discovered an object she was familiar with. She picked it up and inspected it closely. It was a little crystal figure of a tree. She had bought it a little over a year ago and the woman in the shop told her that the branches of the tree symbolize the years of happiness that were to come for the person whom Kate had decided to give this tree as a present to. Kate remembered it very clearly, she had been very excited about the tree because all the branches and leaves were different shades of green and it was a pretty touch that some of the little blooming things on it were red. When she bought it she had put it in a box and neatly put it aside, waiting for the best moment to give it to someone. But unfortunately that moment never came and the symbolism of the branches was gone. The crystal figure that was in her hands now was positively the same one she remembered buying, the only difference was that this one had sharp endings and no branches at all. Someone must have hit it against something until all the branches got broken on purpose, ending only on crystal edges where she just almost cut her finger on.

An object…just a stupid little crystal object…but it had the power to knock Kate's enthusiasm down. She was frowning while she turned it upside down and checked the custom engraving on the bottom. It said the name of the person she was going to give it to, but she never had the chance to do so. Right next to the name there was a new thing written, just the letter "E", in brackets. But Kate was sure this was the same object. She put it near her nose and the smell put her off. It must have stayed in a closed space with other objects, becauseit definitely smelled like something had gone bad. The crystal thing fell freely to the floor, breaking into pieces while Kate watched each piece take a different turn as it bounced up and down, ending up all around the floor.

The sound of the crash broke Abby's focus. She was sitting on a chair near Kate, but she was only paying attention to Eve's bag, still searching for a pin or anything that could help Kate put her hair up neatly. When Abby turned to check out what happened, she saw Kate walking away. She figured the girl was probably going to check out the lobby, go find a vending machine for water or just try and waste some time while they wait for Bosley and Eve. But weirdly, Kate turned around and walked back up to Abby. And then she walked away again. Then she came back. She was doing ten steps forward and then five steps back. Then twenty forward, fifteen back. Kate was pacing and the look on her face was something Abby was very familiar with. Kate always looked a certain way when she was about to jump someone during a mission. But given the circumstances and the happy result of the daily activity, Abby shrugged it off, thinking she was just being weird and pacing around because Kate did also have the tendency to be very impatient.

Before Abby would have the chance to open her mouth and ask Kate why she was being an outcast all of a sudden, Abby's hand felt a bobby pin and she grinned at the victory of finally having found what she needed. Eve's bag was full of weird objects, it was heavy and Abby hadn't noticed it being this heavy in the morning when they were all getting ready for the job interview. But she didn't really care about the tiny details. Eve could have added a bottle of water to the bag, making it heavy. Big deal, Abby overlooked that as she dragged something out of Eve's handbag. A whole bunch of photographs and postcards that were being held together by that same bobby pin that Abby needed for Kate.

First photograph: two girls with huge smiles, their hands were in the air and their long summer dresses were being blown by the wind at the beach in Miami. Second photograph: a guy in the middle of two gorgeous girls, all dressed up, making lipstick kissy marks on his cheeks from each side. The guy had a startled look on his face while the girls were still grinning, like the previous picture. Third picture: three girls laying in the shallow water of the beach, all trying to come off as mermaids, with their hair on loose braids, their pink lipstick on, their toes kicking up in the air behind them as their knees were bent, the sunlight catching every curve of their bodies. They looked like mythic creatures for sure…they looked exactly like Angels.

Abby was sobbing, but there were no tears in her eyes. She couldn't breathe. This was impossible. Turning to the next piece of paper she found a postcard with a date from a little over a year ago. Mexico, she had been there with the Angels before. Then another postcard, from China this time. She remembered how they had to find a girl who had been kidnapped and some freak had managed to transport her all the way to Beijing. The last postcard was from Los Angeles. Abby had never seen it before, so she turned it around and the only thing written on it was "E" in brackets. She shrugged and put that postcard aside, gathering the courage to turn the other two postcards around and checking if they were the same as she thought they would be.

The Mexico postcard had Abby's writing on it and there were a few Spanish words written, directed to someone she loved very much in her life. The China postcard had exactly this person's handwriting on and it featured some nice words to someone named "my sister" and it was sent out to Abby. The LA postcard didn't even matter at the moment. The previous two were enough to make Abby's eyes water. It wasn't easy to make Abigail Sampson emotional, but clearly the meaning of those photos and postcards was enough.

The door of the ladies room cracked open and before they knew it, both Kate and Abby were standing by the door. Eve barely walked out before Kate grabbed her by the collar and threw her against the wall. Kate wasn't the violent Angel. If something, that had always been Eve, sometimes Abby, but never Kate. The curly-haired Angel never started a fight first. This was out of character for her, especially in public.

People walking by decided to stop and watch some drama unfold. Kate's leg rose up, kicking in Eve's stomach until Eve couldn't breathe normally anymore.

"What the Hell!?" Eve coughed a few times, trying to catch her breath. But once she managed to do so, Abby jumped in and punched her shoulder, making Eve's body nearly pin itself against the wall.

"Are you both crazy!?" Eve raised an eyebrow. This didn't seem like one of those funny games where the girls liked to tackle on the floor and giggle while doing so. The girls were getting physical and Eve could tell that they weren't holding back the force of their punches.

"Stop!" Eve called out. She was perfectly capable of knocking them both down and walking away without a scratch. But clearly she didn't want to raise her hand against the only two people, two out of three of course, that she cared about so much.

Kate and Abby didn't even say a word back at Eve. They both continued to punch or kick her, pushing her against the wall. At one point Kate pinned Eve's hands up in the air, allowing Abby to throw in a sucker-punch. None of the girls had ever done this before, let alone to each other. This was the lowest low they could imagine during a fight. Yet they didn't seem to have any remorse right after doing so. In fact, they pushed Eve down to the floor and kicked her in the stomach again until she crumbled into a ball.

Everyone around them was in panic. As much fun as it was to see two girls kick the Hell out of a third one, it was also dangerous, given that Eve did absolutely nothing to fight back and defend herself. People started yelling for Police, for help, for guards to come help out. The lobby turned into an action movie set, even though the whole thing lasted just a few seconds.

Bosley had just grabbed his phone and walked to the elevator that took him downstairs. He could hear screams when he was on floor 3 and as he neared the lobby the screams got louder. He heard pleas for police help, so as he stepped out of the elevator he pulled out the gun that he usually liked to wear around the belt of his pants, just in case.

He rushed to the place where the crowd was centered and he pointed the gun at the human bodies that were in the middle, presumably the ones that needed to be neutralized.

"Freeze!" Bosley called out, but as soon as he laid eyes on his suspects, he was the one left frozen with surprise. "Angels!?" His voice oozed disappointment. "What on Earth is going on? Eve, why is there blood dripping from your mouth!?"

He kneeled down next to Eve and Kate and Abby bounced back a few steps. It was one thing to jump at Eve in front of strangers. It was, however, a totally different thing to disrespect Eve in front of Bosley. He looked at Eve and a bruise was already forming on her right leg.

"Are you okay? What happened? I leave you for one minute and you girls get into a fight!?" He shot a glance at the other two, but neither one of them seemed even remotely sorry for what they did. "Okay, this is ridiculous. We might be having problems of our own, but we are still very much a family and we need to act like it. What is up with you two acting like jungle freaks…what did Eve do to you!?"

Eve remained silent because in all honesty she had no idea what had just happened. Maybe it was true what they said: _with your closest friends you must be careful, the way they stab your back is twice as painful._

"Of course you would take _her_ side!" Abby went into her usual sarcastic mode. "Little Miss Perfect!" She laughed. "Ever since she came into our lives everything changed. There is not a single day of happiness anymore. I don't know what is normal anymore. She's the worst thing that ever happened to us and now you're stuck to her Latina ass and you don't even care about Kate and I!"

"Abigail!" Bosley yelled harshly. "That is not true and you know it. I'm there for you and Kate as much as I'm there for Eve."

"Oh, cut the crap, Bosley!" Kate stomped towards him. She would usually be the one to try and deflate the tension in any argument. However, now she was the main instigator. "It is exactly as Abby said it. We can't even talk to you. Whatever we say against her, it goes right over your head. You don't care about our version of the story because Eve's is always better. She has you wrapped around her little finger and I wouldn't even be surprised if she was cheating on that silly unspoken relationship that you two seem to be in for a while now. She's a really good liar. She's had us all fooled for months!"

"Kate, stop it! How could you say that? You have no idea what Eve has been through. All the lies she told, she had a reason for it." Bosley unknowingly once again jumped in Eve's defense and it infuriated Abby and Kate even more.

"Oh yeah? Then what is her reason for infiltrating herself within our team?" Abby crossed her hands, awaiting an answer.

"It's not the only faux thing she did." Kate tried to jump against Eve again, but Bosley pinned her back.

Eve was completely taken aback by everything going on. This was probably an alternate universe moment, or a dream, or whatever. She refused to let her brain register this as a real life event because nothing could ever justify the way those two girls had been kicking her a minute ago.

"She killed Gloria!" Kate yelled angrily, pointing at Eve.

Unluckily for all, three police officers walked in at that moment. Of course the police would be involved, this was a private office building in the center of Miami.

"Everyone, put your hands up in the air!" A policeman called out and Eve rolled her eyes. This definitely didn't feel real.

Bosley was still shocked with what Kate had said, although it didn't have the same effect on Abby.

"This woman killed our best friend. She should be in jail. Again!" Abby pointed at Eve.

"That is bullshit, Abigail!" Bosley stood between Eve and Abby, afraid that another war would break out. However, Eve stood there quietly, in her little corner, with her mouth bleeding and her leg slightly swollen, her heart broken into a million pieces. Not only Love could hurt this much, she just learned that little fact of life.

"Who did this to you, Madam?" The policeman saw Eve's state and it was clear that there had been a fight and she was the victim. Moreover, he had received a call about a girl fight in public, that was why he got called to the place anyway.

Eve didn't say a word. If the girls didn't have the audacity to explain why they just jumped her, then why would she even bother speaking to them? Her left hand rose slightly in the air, pointing at Kate. Eve was really smart, she knew that if she pointed at both girls, both will be held back at the police station, together. It would almost be like a game for them. Pointing at just one, leaving the bitch on her own for a little while, locked up in a cell with other delinquents, now _that_ would teach them both some manners. And since Abby wouldn't care much, other than not being able to fix her make-up or check her Instagram for a while, she knew that the best option she had was to stick Kate in jail. How awkward would it be for Ray to see her there…for all of her ex-cop colleagues to walk by and see Kate behind bars? Eve had her poker face on as she pointed at Kate, but on the inside she was giggling like a little girl. Nobody said that the only way of fighting back was physical!

"Is that true?" The policeman asked.

"I wasn't even here when it happened." Bosley shrugged.

The two other policemen had already pushed the crowd away, so now they had no witnesses. And waiting on the security footage of the lobby would be long and painful for all. So they had no other choice but to believe Eve and to take Kate with them. Eve finally smirked just a little bit.

"Wait! She did nothing wrong. You don't understand. This woman is a murderer. _She_ needs to be taken away, not Kate." Abby walked behind the policemen, towards the car. Kate already had the handcuffs behind her back. "Yo, wait a minute. You can't take Kate. Stop!" Abby did the silliest thing of pulling a policeman by his arm, while he was walking away from her.

"Abigail, if you wouldn't like to be taken into custody for assaulting a policeman, just shut the Hell up." Bosley walked right behind her, being the voice of reason.

Eve stood by the entrance of the building. She really wanted to wave at Kate and grin, be a bitch herself, like in the movies. But she needed to remain her cool, she already got enough revenge, she knew this would hurt Kate's ego more than anything.

"Miss, we need you to sign this form." The same policeman walked back to Eve after sticking Kate into the back of the car, the sirens already running, attracting even more attention. Eve took the piece of paper and signed it instantly. "Would you be pressing charges against that woman?" The policeman asked and Eve just nodded, once again without saying a word. "Okay, in this case she would be held back in custody for 24 hours, so whenever you come by the police station you will just need to fill in a form and we would hold her back for a longer period of time after that. If you don't come over within 24 hours, she would be released. So you have time to think about pressing charges and taking legal action against her." The policeman let her know before he drove away.

"What is going on here!?" Keira herself walked out of the building. "Oh my God, it really _is_ you! Did Kate Prince just get arrested? How come I get notified that my fresh new four employees brought the police into the building, five minutes after I gave them a job!?" The woman was scandalized and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they had just lost that job too.

"We will be handling this." Bosley told her, but no words would be excuse enough for what just went down.

He pushed both Eve and Abby down the street, towards the bus stop. Abby was walking stubbornly one step behind them and Bosley had to lurk behind his shoulder every five seconds to check out if Eve would get jumped again.

"I demand an explanation!" Bosley looked at them both, but he couldn't hide that his eyes were blaming Abby while defending Eve.

"I won't say jack!" Abby sighed.

"Using slang words isn't going to get you away from this, Abigail!" Bosley countered when he heard Abby say "jack". She never used slang words like it.

"She killed Gloria. It's as simple as that." Abby shrugged and it felt like a dagger went through Bosley's heart when he realized how convinced both Kate and Abby were with this fact. "Now can I, please, go back to being miserable in my own flat before I lose that too, because of her!?" Abby's finger pointed at Eve accusingly and she was already walking towards the bus station. She had lost her job, her car, her leadership, her money…and that, in her eyes, meant that she had lost everything. Of course, the cherry on top was that she had lost Gloria.

"You're pathetic, you know that, right?" Eve finally spoke up. She couldn't help but roll her eyes for the hundredth time within a short period of time.

"Don't make me smash your face against the street pavement. I don't want to go to jail too. You're a sly person, Eve French…you got us all fooled." Abby said cheerfully, she knew how to act like a complete bitch without showing any sign of being upset or bothered by anyone.

"No, I'm serious. You're pathetic with all your crap about loyalty and whatever. The first chance you get, you jump at me like a hyena and clearly you don't even feel ashamed of having done so. By the way, you just cost us our job. So congratulations! I already knew you were blonde, but I didn't peg you for such a stupid and spoiled brat too! So yes, you also got _me_ fooled, Abigail!" Eve said her few words, but she knew exactly how to hit low, where it hurts, without being rude or using force.

"I'm loyal. Gloria knew how loyal I was. She could have told you…oh wait, that's right…YOU KILLED HER!" Abby yelled once again.

"You're an idiot and you don't deserve my attention right now if you think that of me!" Eve was beyond offended, she had no words left to pronounce. She just wanted to get away from the situation that still felt unreal.

She walked away, in no definite direction. Her feet stomped down the street and she shook her head furiously. Those girls were completely crazy! As she came to that conclusion, she stuck her hand in the bag to figure out why it felt so heavy on her arm. Did the girls put stuff inside while she was in the ladies room? Eve had only put a few little items in the bag in the morning and now it was about five times heavier. She had the habit of carrying a bag without even using its contents. That was why Kate and Abby usually abused Eve's bag storage space and stuck their own belongings in it, making Eve carry it around. It had never been a problem. However, at that moment Eve didn't want to carry anyone else's baggage. She had enough of her own, of the emotional kind, though.

When she let her fingers go through the things in the bag she realized there were several objects there, but they didn't feel like the usual wallet or ID carriers. She picked something up and inspected it. It was a green water-proof watch, one of those that people carry to the beach so their Rolex wouldn't get harmed…or stolen. Eve's eyebrows rose up slightly, she didn't think it belonged to Abby or Kate. Her curiosity suddenly rose to unexpected levels, wondering if that was even her bag or maybe she grabbed someone else's bag from the office.

The second thing she pulled out of the bag was a receipt from a multi-store. It had a date of a year ago, Eve realized it was the month when she got paroled. The few items purchased were among her favorite foods and there was something weird: a bottle of wine. Eve knew the brand, it was an expensive one and Gloria had once bought it to celebrate…Eve's parole. Suspiciously those two time-frames coincided. She pursed her lips, trying to make herself stop looking for clues to pin everything on the past.

The next thing was a little piece of paper for what seemed to be a pawn shop or someplace where you hand in a ticket with a stamped number on it and you get something in return. The address was downtown in Miami. Eve had never been there before. The date was much later on than the shopping receipt, about 6 months after Eve got paroled. It coincided with the date of Gloria's car exploding, but Eve shrugged it off. She was absolutely sure that there was some new sort of paranoia taking over her and no matter what happened she would make herself believe the worst. So sometimes she had to command herself not to freak out over her own imagination. The paper was all crumbled and the edges seemed like they had gotten wet and then dried up again, as if someone had been clutching the paper in their hand, worried, sweating. Eve remembered how Gloria's hands used to sweat when something was bothering her…but that would be too big of a coincidence.

After that she pulled out a bottle of sweet scented perfume. It was half-empty. It was also Gloria's favorite perfume. Eve had bought it for her when she got out of jail. Six months later Gloria must have had half the bottle left, after having used it on a daily basis. Yet another coincidence.

The following object was able to knock her off completely. Within a second from retrieving it from the bag and seeing what it was, Eve burst out into tears. In her fingers she was holding a little golden necklace with a golden tiny cross. She didn't even need to flip it over, she knew that on the back of it there was the letter "G" engraved in cursive. Eve had the same, with the letter "E". They were from Saint Theresa's Orphanage in El Salvador. One day all the little girls got the same necklaces, a donation from some rich man who wanted them to carry faith close to their hearts, so he ordered the bunch of necklaces with cross-shaped pendants. Eve and Gloria never took theirs off. They meant so much to them, in a way they were a symbol of the friendship, the sisterhood between Eve and Gloria.

"Oh my God!" She yelled out in shock, finally turning the cross and verifying that it was, indeed, Gloria's necklace, with her initial on it. The shiny thing dropped to the ground and Eve stopped in place just as she was crossing the street. She remained in the middle of the two lanes, with cars honking their horns and driving past her nervously.

Bosley was trying to get Abby to say something that actually sounded remotely realistic, but when he heard Eve's screams he ran over to her, pulling her to the side of the street after retrieving the fallen bag and necklace from the pavement.

"Eve!" He said in panic, checking out her state.

Abby couldn't even deny that she freaked out as well, seeing Eve crying in the middle of the street as if she didn't even care if she got hit by a car. Now that would been some shitty karma for her. Abby joined Bosley and Eve by the side of the road, but now it was her time to be quiet. She wouldn't like to show any sympathy after Eve just got Kate stuck in jail.

"Eve, talk to me." Bosley shook her gently, but she didn't seem to be there in spirit. "Eve!? Say something. Come on!" Bosley had his fair share of dealing with shock-state moments with others, so he knew that the best thing he could do for Eve was to bring her back to reality in a harsh and abrupt way. He shook her a little more rough, he pinched her cheeks and he tried to bring his hand to slap her cheeks, just to get her to react. However, he couldn't touch her, there was nothing in this world that could make him raise his hand at Eve. "Slap her!" He told Abby, it was his second best option since he failed to do it himself.

"Gladly!" Abby jumped at the chance and nearly punched Eve in the face. Bosley cringed, looking away as fast as he could. That was surely going to leave a mark on the girl's face, but at least it made her gain some consciousness.

"Gloria…" Eve murmured, now able to look at Bosley in the eyes and not break the focus every three seconds.

"What? No. We're Bosley and Abby. You just sent Kate to jail. Eve, what is going on!?" He commented briefly.

"Gloria…" Eve whispered once again.

"Make her shut up or I will!" Abby rolled her eyes and Bosley had to physically push her away.

"Gloria…" Eve continued to repeat, clearly now she was stuck on saying the same thing over and over again.

"Do you want to talk in private?" Somehow Bosley got the impression that whatever was going on, it had to deal with the person who was bullying Eve. It was otherwise impossible to get Eve in this state. She was absolutely calm a minute ago, even after she got jumped by her two best friends.

Abby gasped, checking out the thing dangling from Bosley's hand. "Oh my God. This is Gloria's!" She ran her finger over the necklace, reading the letter "G" on it. Weird how tiny the engraving was, yet how visible it was when the people knew that it was there.

"That's not possible. Eve put it in the…" Bosley raised an eyebrow and then looked back at Eve. Some information started flowing in his mind. Now _he_ was the one freaking out. "Oh my God….oh my God, oh my God!" He put his hand on his forehead, feeling feverish already. Kate kept saying that Eve killed Gloria. Then Abby said the same thing. And now Eve had Gloria's pendant, when Bosley knew exactly where this golden thing had been for the previous few months and it was impossible for Eve to have retrieved it.

"No…" Eve said in a state of shock, already knowing what was being pinned on her.

Abby pushed the photos and postcards in front of Bosley. "Check this out. These are our photos from way before Eve got out of jail. And the postcards Gloria and I exchanged. Plus, those earrings Eve wore to the job at the restaurant…and the bracelet, the necklace…" Abby kept on listing objects and Bosley could clearly remember the facts now.

"Oh my God, Eve…" Bosley trailed off for just a tiny second before he concluded. "You killed Gloria!"

Eve's heart sunk to her stomach. How could he believe it? How could he blame her? How could he even say it?

"I can't explain…" Eve shrugged. She was well aware that this was one of (E)'s games, but she was already going in way too deep. Eve needed Bosley to suspect _why_ she couldn't possibly speak. One word she said wrong might result in either one of the Angels getting hurt.

"There is nothing to explain. I see it now…you have all those things…" He kept shaking his head in disbelief, even though his mouth was confirming that he believed Abby and Kate's version of the facts. "Is that why you were so upset with Eve recently? It's like, one moment you're fine and then you are on heat!" He looked at Abby for confirmation.

"Yes. We were okay with her, we kept giving her another chance. Kate and I actually spoke about this and we tried to warn you too, but you're so under her spell, you wouldn't even let us say a word against Eve. We've tried hard, but each time she kept on bringing up objects from that place and we were freaking out." Abby confirmed, being all mysterious about the "place" that everyone was hinting about. Clearly none of the Angels ever wanted to speak about it, nor to call it with its name.

"I didn't kill Gloria!" Eve bit her bottom lip, feeling her phone vibrate in her hand, however she didn't check it out at the moment. She was sure it was yet another threatening text and since (E) warned her not to tell the others about the bullying, maybe keeping her mouth shut would be her best option at the moment.

"You killed Gloria, put Kate in jail, ruined our friendship with Bosley and made Charlie hate us!" Abby said accusingly.

"Wait, hold on a moment. At least give Eve a chance to explain." Bosley looked at both girls and sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Eve shrugged as if she didn't care. It was annoying and she knew it. But she would rather be a pain in their ass, than the option of having (E) hurt them if they suspected that someone else was involved. Bosley already knew about it, but weirdly he wasn't able to match this with what was going on now.

"Okay, so I will talk instead of you. Basically you walked into our lives literally the day Gloria got blown up in flames. Everything that happened to us…it happened while you were with us. Although, I can't deny we had our own problems even before you joined, but that is besides my point here." Abby sighed dramatically. "And then suddenly you flaunt those objects in front of us and you pretend like you have no idea where you got them from. Correct?"

"It's not like that…" Eve sobbed, but this time she couldn't cry on Bosley's shoulder. Abby was no longer feeling sympathetic. And Kate was in jail because of Eve. She was now on her own against everyone. Or rather: everyone was against her.

"Eve…you know perfectly well where those objects came from! The night Gloria's car got bombed, the medics told us there was no body left to be given to us. Everything was burned down. We all decided to have an open casket funeral, even without the body. So instead of Gloria, we filled it with some of Gloria's belongings and those things that made us close to her. Kate bought that crystal tree for Gloria and she never gave it to her in time, so she put it inside. Abby put in the pictures and postcards. We all put jewelry in. And other things. I remember you were really out of it that day and I know for a fact that you don't even remember much of what happened. But I remember very well how you put that same necklace inside. You kissed the cross and you held it close to your own matching necklace right before you tossed it in and shared a tear. And now, months after the funeral, here you are, flaunting those things to us in a very subtle way. I'm sorry, but this doesn't scream Miss Innocent to me. Tell me how did you get those things after they were buried? Why would anyone go through the trouble of taking them out?" Bosley finally had the courage to lay out the story in a way that made complete sense.

The Angels had put those objects inside the casket, hoping that the ritual would free them from the emotional attachment they had to Gloria. It never really helped, though. And it certainly didn't help that Eve now seemed to be in possession of all of those things, even at the moment, inside of her bag. Abby found the key-chain that Gloria had the keys to the Agency hooked on. And there was one of Gloria's favorite lipsticks, it was positively the same item because Gloria had used it before and she had the habit of making this very specific line on the lipsticks when she put them on: the product had a little bump on one side since she applied it while tilting it a little.

"Bosley…please…just…" Eve pleaded, but if (E) really knew everything, she would surely know, or hear, that this conversation was happening. So Eve remained silent again.

"No more chances for you, Eve. We are going to get our lives back, the lives we had without you, since they were much better than the current life situation we're struggling to cope with. And we would be discussing the case with Charlie. It's the three of us against you. Basically you're screwed. We'll get to the bottom of this and if you killed Gloria or if you have anything to do with her death, I can assure you that you won't like the consequences. I would love to strangle you with my own hands and I'm sure Kate would say the same thing. You should have known this was coming for you when you started dangling those objects in front of us and making us go crazy on a daily basis. What was your goal? You wanted to knock us off emotionally? You almost achieved it!" Abby spat at Eve.

Eve couldn't take this any longer. She saw a bus approaching so when it stopped near them she ran for it and got on it just when the doors were closing. Bosley and Abby failed to catch her, but at least they had her bag with them so they could snoop around for more clues, linking Eve to what happened to Gloria. The only thing Eve had on her was her cell phone.

As the bus stopped at each consequent stop, her heart was beating faster than she believed was even humanly possible. All sorts of scenarios ran through her mind. Was (E) framing Gloria's murder on her? Did Bosley just leave Team Eve and was he now against her? Did he hate her? Eve was sure that Charlie had the power to stick her in jail for the murder, as easily as he had given her a second chance. And all of that would be thanks to (E) and her stupid cyber bullying. Once again Eve was going to suffer in jail after having tried to help out the people she loved. Faith didn't really like Eve, apparently!

Eve breathed in and out, trying to steady herself. She had to get off the bus when seven stops later a bunch of guys got on and tried to check everyone's tickets. She was in no mood to get a fine. She wasn't _fine_ herself. Nothing was fine anymore. Her mind couldn't even process the information of what happened. But in everyone else's defense, Eve was at fault, or at least so it seemed. She thought back of those few times when everything was good in the team until some object startled someone and Eve had no idea why it created so much drama suddenly. None of those objects were things that Eve had ever seen before. Now it all made sense, because those were things that Gloria had in common with the Angels. She realized that (E) had shaken her up really good this time. Eve could no longer return to her boat, she couldn't go to Charlie and she couldn't count on the Angels. She was once again on her own in this world and her thesis was confirmed: it hurt losing one person, but it hurt three times as much losing three people at the same time. It also sucked that she had no idea why all of this was happening to her.

So many details just got confirmed, there seemed to be a reason why all the weirdness had happened. Each time Abby or Kate looked at Eve suspiciously, Eve now knew it was because she had been framed to hold an item that Abby or Kate had put in the casket. Of course they would freak out and jump at her! Eve had been playing with their nerves without even knowing it. And who knows what else had been going on at the same time! Nothing seemed secure anymore.

She didn't want to go to the boat, that would mean another possible confrontation with Abby since it was highly possible that the blonde Angel would be waiting for Eve there. But she had nothing else to do…until she checked that little piece of paper that she had been clutching on to. It was the mysterious paper from her bag, the one that was all crumbled and nearly illegible, apart from the address that was downtown Miami. Eve felt like she should go and check it out. Now that she knew those objects belonged to Gloria, surely this paper would be something important. It could even give her clarity as to why Gloria got killed.

Once she found the address using the GPS on her mobile, she looked up and sighed. It wasn't a pawn shop as she suspected. It was a nice new building with an "H" sign on the side. Why would Gloria be in a hospital? Why would she have a paper from there? What could be retrieved with this paper?

Without wasting any time, Eve walked in and the receptionist girl told her where to go to get the item from. Eve pulled her hair up in a pony-tail and hoped that she looked like Gloria, so she could fool the doctors.

"Hi, I'm uh…Gloria Martinez." She said shyly, waking in a little office that had only one desk and a doctor behind it.

"Gloria, okay…" The man said and went through a pile of envelopes, searching for that name. Eve realized this must have been another one of Gloria's secret DNA test results. She remembered how Gloria had tested a blood sample and a finger-print when she was investigating Pajaro in her alone time. So maybe Gloria was into something even shadier, maybe that was why she got killed? "I don't see anything here. Are you sure you didn't retrieve it before?" The doctor said in confusion.

"No, I'm sure it must be here. It's a little old. Maybe you could check in archive. Look, that's my receipt…" She handed the man the little piece of paper and he nearly went pale.

"Are you kidding?" He asked in shock, but Eve's face was far from being joyful and joking so he opened a dusty drawer and went through its contents. Ten minutes of hard work, checking out for the name he had been told, he pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Eve. "There you go, Miss Martinez. But are you sure you want to see it now? I mean, it's been months…" The man seemed completely lost as to why the woman even wanted that paper after such a long time.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just give it to me!" She nearly tackled him, grabbing the paper and almost running out of his office before he would be able to make a check online and realize that the real Gloria Martinez was descended.

Once Eve was on her own she decided to open the envelope. But something felt strange, she had a really bad feeling about it. Then she decided to think of a place to stay at for the night before she would snoop and find out what was inside the envelope. And there was the big problem: she couldn't go to the boat and she didn't want to be found by either one of the Angels. That left her with the option of seeking help from one of the guys whom she used to work with in Uncle Sam's Garage. But that would mean she would admit defeat. A few days ago she had flaunted her, presumably, engagement ring to them and now she would practically be begging for shelter. That didn't sit well with Eve. So her second best option was finding the one guy, besides Bosley, who Eve felt like she could trust.

Luckily for her, she was in his neighborhood, so it only took her about twenty minutes to walk to his building. She buzzed him from downstairs, but nobody replied. Clearly he was still at work. Eve sat down on the front porch of the building and waited. At least it was much better than to go back to her own home and be confronted by Abby and Bosley once again.

The minutes slipped by and she kept on twisting and turning the envelope in her hands, but she didn't gather enough courage to open it. An hour and a half went by and Eve was still trying to calm herself down from the previous fight, to make herself open the thing and fill in some blanks. But what if she hated the thing she might find inside? It scared her to know that now she was all alone and that whatever Gloria had gotten herself into, Eve was about to walk right into it. This might have been some DNA test of a mafia boss, someone dangerous. What if they somehow got notified that Eve retrieved the test after Gloria's death? Or what if this was another one of (E)'s mind-games? Maybe the bitch was setting Eve up again. At least Eve was sure the envelope couldn't contain explosive, as it was tiny and light. There must have been just one piece of paper on the inside and nothing else. But sometimes a piece of paper could be much more scary than a kilogram of deathly explosive.

Eve gulped, realizing it was stupid to psych herself out by a piece of paper. She roughly tore the envelope apart and pulled out the paper, unfolding it precisely. Like in the movies, she closed her eyes while straightening out the piece of paper, getting ready to discover what was written on it. But once she opened her eyes, determined to read the contents of the text, she saw a tall, dark, muscular male figure standing right in front of her.

"Eve?" The man said, raising an eyebrow as if this was the last person he expected to see.

Eve crumbled the paper into a little ball. Her hands were sweating and she could feel the paper starting to almost melt while she clutched it tight. She didn't even get the chance to see the headline, to know what this whole thing was all about.

"I know I have no right to ask you for this, but can I, please, stay with you tonight? Just one night, I promise. I'll figure things out tomorrow. I just need…just, please…come on, let me in!?" Eve pleaded sweetly.

"Uhm…" The man cleared his throat.

"Okay, I'm a complete bitch for doing what I did, but I really need you right now and I can almost assure you that you'll regret it if you kicked me out!" She said threateningly, hoping it would work. The man definitely knew that Eve was a little bit of a nut-job.

"Calm down. It's not wise to threaten a police officer. One Angel down at the police station is enough for today, I don't want to incarcerate you as well." He put his hands up in the air in mock surrender, smiling at her. There, someone was being nice to her. It felt good! "Come on upstairs. And by the way, if you're staying with me I need to know why you stuck Kate behind bars and why haven't you come over to either free her or press charges, as the initial information stated?"

"I can't explain it. Kate will be fine, it's just 24 hours of bad food…she should think about it as detox time. People actually pay money to participate in such programs where you eat bad food and you lose a bit of weight for a short amount of time." Eve fooled around.

"Eve!" The man said sternly.

"Ray, I can't tell you anything, okay!? Kate and Abby jumped me. I wanted Kate to suffer, so I let the policemen take her back to the station. Yes, I know how embarrassed Kate must be right now and how weird it is for you to see her there. Now do you have any more questions or can we go upstairs already!?" It's not like Ray didn't know it yet, but at the moment Eve spoke so confidently, she confirmed what Bosley had told Ray, that Eve was absolutely adorable when she had something on her mind and she wouldn't back down, no matter what. If she wanted to stay with Ray, she would stay with Ray, even though she had just made sure Kate would spend a day at Ray's police station, making it weird for both of them to be around each other under such circumstances.

"I don't know how John deals with you…" Ray sighed and he tried not to giggle too much. He lead the way upstairs and gave Eve a spare set of keys, letting her know she was welcome to crash for as long as she might need.

"Thanks, but it would only be one night. Tomorrow I'm gone, I promise. Now, can I go take a shower?" She felt dirty, not because the sun was making her sweat as she walked down the streets, but because the dirtiest thing she could ever imagine was three females fighting over something without even talking about it first. Although, it wasn't like Eve had any proof that she didn't actually dig up Gloria's coffin and retrieve all those objects from there. (E) was a mastermind, she had planned every little detail. First she had set Eve up so that the Angels would get annoyed with her. Then there were all those little things that didn't make sense and they were all somehow connected to Eve. Then Eve wore Elisabeth's dress without knowing it and she threw both Charlie and Bosley in panic. And then boom, pinning Gloria's murder on Eve, even though it didn't really mean that Eve killed Gloria, just because she had those things that were thrown inside the coffin during the funeral! Everyone had seen how crushed Eve was about Gloria…maybe she was just psycho enough to dig those things out, thinking they would somehow revive her best friend. It happened in the movies, so why not in reality? It was no lie that Eve was living in denial, in her own head Gloria was not dead and she never let anyone utter those words. But whatever the reasons were, the facts remained that Eve had been flaunting those objects in front of the Angels for a few days now and that made her guilty, especially since the Angels were affected emotionally by Eve's possession of those things.

Ray just nodded and pointed in direction of the bathroom, letting Eve know she could find clean towels in one of the drawers there. She was familiar with the apartment after having spent a night there before, when she was under police custody herself. She walked in the bathroom and breathed in and out sharply before sitting on the cold floor tiles and once again straightening out the piece of paper. Her curiosity was rising with every second that passed by. This time she didn't close her eyes, she didn't want anything to stand in her way of finding out yet another one of Gloria's big secrets. However, she was _not_ prepared to read what the paper stated!

_"Pregnancy Test Results for Miss Gloria Martinez."_

The headline was written in bold cursive, capital letters in flashy blue color. Eve only glanced at it for the split of a second, but there was no way she could have read it wrong. That was exactly what it said, along with a date set about a month before Gloria got killed.

"OH MY GOD!" She practically screamed. It finally made sense why the doctor was looking at her like she was crazy. It had been months since the test results came out, so surely by now the real Gloria would have noticed if she was pregnant or not. It was definitely weird that Eve insisted on retrieving the results anyway, but that was the least problem she had at that moment.

She fiddled the paper between her fingers, trying to read the text underneath the headline. At that moment she realized what a stupid idea it was to have held it in a little paper ball, in her sweaty hands. All the words were smudged and she didn't appreciate that. It was impossible to figure out what the paper said, other than a few words here and there. Eve could clearly read Gloria's social security number and a part of her home address. But those were things she already knew. What she needed was to figure out the last line of the paper, to see if it said "positive" or "negative". However, that specific spot had been ruined by her sweaty hands earlier and the only thing she could read was the "-ive" suffix to the defining word. It infuriated her, this wasn't helpful at all. She needed to know. How could have Gloria hidden this huge thing from her best friend? Why? Was she really pregnant when she died?

Ray nearly got a heart attack when he heard Eve screaming from the bathroom. Last time she claimed she would be taking a shower at his place she ended up poking scissors into her wound so Ray would take her to the hospital to see Abby, after the case near the Seaquarium. What was it this time? He was afraid to even imagine what Eve could have done.

"Please tell me you didn't just injure yourself!?" Ray stuck his ear against the bathroom door to hear if something was going on.

Eve breathed in and out a few times, fast and sharp, steadying herself. There was no need to freak out. Obviously she wasn't going to get an answer from the paper. So it was useless dragging Ray into Gloria's drama too.

"I'm fine. I just realized you don't use the same shower gel as mine…" She said lamely.

"Yeah…right!" Ray rolled his eyes and walked away. At least she didn't sound like she was trying to kill herself. That was good enough for him.

Fifteen minutes later Eve walked out with a fake smile. Ray saw right through her, but he didn't even dare to ask her anything. He already knew that Eve had been acting weird lately, Bosley had told him so himself. So maybe the best thing for everyone was to back off of the girl. Maybe the best thing for her was to back away from everyone. Maybe the only thing she could do was to go away and never come back.

For the rest of the day Eve remained silent, sitting in a corner of Ray's large living room. She didn't want to eat anything, nor did she drink a sip of water. She was like a ghost, mentally fighting the ghosts from her own past. She tried to figure out who the father might have been, in case that Gloria really was pregnant. Maybe this could be why Gloria died? Both girls had the tendency to mess around with dangerous guys, so what if that guy found out about Gloria's pregnancy and he planted the bomb in Gloria's car that night? What if it hadn't been Pajaro, as everyone though? But then again, this made no sense, because Pajaro himself confirmed it. While torturing Eve he had told her exactly what he did to Gloria's car, how he put the bomb in the trunk, how it was supposed to detonate once the door would get closed from the inside. If there was one logic explanation to this whole mess, it would be that Pajaro was the father of the baby. But even though both Eve and Gloria were Latina girls, this would be too much of a coincidence, it sounded just like one of those cheap Latino TV series, the low budget ones, where people don't follow any common human logic at all and where things just happen for no apparent reason. No! Gloria would never let Pajaro touch her. She hated that man and the girls gave their word to each other that someday they will find him and kill him. But then why was she hiding this from Eve? Clearly it had the potential of hurting Eve somehow, so Gloria kept it a secret and in the end she got hurt.

That night Eve made herself comfortable on the sofa in the living room. She couldn't even blink. All she could think about was what was going on, what happened to Gloria, why were all those things flowing around her now? Truths were coming out, along with all the lies and schemes that (E) pinned on Eve. Finally she came up with a rough plan and she was sure it could backfire really badly, but it was her only option. Bright and early the next morning she planned to break into the Townsend Agency and to use all the fancy technology, along with the hacking tricks that Bosley had taught her, so she could find out more about Gloria's life at the time of the explosion. But most of all Eve needed to track down (E) and to make the bitch pay for all the things she had done to her and to the Angels.

Little that she knew, this was exactly what (E) expected of her. Eve was slowly fulfilling every step of (E)'s evil plan for revenge and without even knowing it she was making everything worse…for herself, but also for the Angels. Finally she felt tired, she started rubbing her eyes sleepily and she decided it was enough plotting for the night. She needed to sleep. But she couldn't sleep before finally checking out that text message she received right before she ran away from Bosley and Abby earlier. She looked at her phone and it didn't even surprise her who the sender was.

_Text: "Things are about to get very messy for you! (E)."_

Eve rolled her eyes and switched the phone off, realizing Bosley could easily track her location if she left it on. And for the moment she was done with (E)'s silly statements that made no sense. Things were already messy. Eve knew that. She didn't even want to imagine that anything could happen that could classify as even "messier" than her current situation. But once again there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop (E). And that made her smirk, thinking back of her fresh new plan to track (E) down and make her pay.

As she finally closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep she went through her plan once again, in her dream. She hoped that Charlie hadn't changed the security codes to the Agency, so she could go in unnoticed and use what she needed. Everything sounded perfect in her head, in her sleep. But would it turn out just as perfect in reality? Or would it backfire, like pretty much anything else that Eve had tried to do recently?

All she could do was to enjoy her peaceful dream…because once she would wake up in the morning she would find herself right in the middle of the biggest nightmare of her life!

* * *

**Next Chapter Spoiler: Truths come out and heartbreaks take place. ****Someone is finally going to learn the truth about Elisabeth and the news will come as a complete shock. Will she handle it or is she finally going to flip the switch and go rogue?** When escape seems like the only option it turns out to be the worst thing one could do. What would an Angel be without the wings!?  


******ATTENTION:**** Please have faith in me with the next chapter! It will be majorly upsetting, I know, but I also know what my readers want and I'm NOT going to screw up your expectations, you can be SURE of this! Just let me handle the drama and don't hate me for it while it lasts****, hehehe ;)!****  
**

******QUESTIONS:**

**Did the Angels make up well when they found those new jobs?**

**Did you have any suspicions what the mysterious "objects" were in fact?**

**Were you surprised when you learned the "origin" of those items?**

**Did you feel for Abby and Kate, both being freaked out by the things Eve was flaunting around?**

**Was it a surprise to find out which people Eve contacted for Father's Day?**

**Did Victor Sampson's weird words have a much deeper meaning than what Eve could realize?**

**Did you expect to have a Charlie/Eve interaction like this?**

**Does Dr. Quiteno have good intentions towards Eve?**

**If he cares so much then why did he tell her to continue taking the pills that make her feel bad?**

**Is it a good thing that Bosley finally knows about (E)?**

**Anyone wants to comment on the hot beach scene? :P**

**Since Keira and Charlie are close friends, does she maybe have bad intentions?**

**Recruiting his ex-Angels can hurt Charlie. But does Keira want to hurt him or to help them?**

**How low was it of Abby and Kate to jump at Eve?**

**How low was it of Eve to get Kate held back at the police station?**

**Does Ray have a soft spot for Eve or maybe he's a little more interested in her than he would admit?**

**Did you expect _THAT_ to be the origin of those mysterious items?**

**Was Gloria pregnant or not by the time she died?**

**Can things possibly get any messier for Eve now that, even though she spilled the truth to Bosley, everyone is against her?**


End file.
